


A Storm To Weather

by writingfever



Series: What the Fuck is Life Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Mitch Rowland, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Bickering, Bonding, Courting Rituals, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future Mpreg, Group Sex, Implied Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Insults, Jealous Behaviour, Knotting, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Gigi Hadid, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Spanking, Variation Of Homophobia, Zayn will come back, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 198,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfever/pseuds/writingfever
Summary: Zayn was in love. In love with Alphas. He cannot fall for Alphas because that’s wrong... or at least that’s what he was taught. So he did what he thought was his only option. He decided to leave the band and the boys were left to deal with the mess of feelings he left behind.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: What the Fuck is Life Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115717
Comments: 398
Kudos: 760





	1. Let’s Fall in Love for the Night and Forget in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I never thought I’d write fan fiction, but here I am. In case you find this to be trash I will not be surprised. 
> 
> I will be adding tags as the story progresses.  
> A lot in this story revolves around Zayn’s exit but in no way am I mad at Zayn in real life for leaving. This is just a story and shouldn’t be taken that seriously. That being said Zayn will come back even though it’ll take a lot of time.

Tonight’s show had left Zayn feeling like he was on cloud 9. He felt loved, appreciated and mostly like he needed to be held and to hold. He didn’t feel like this very often. Especially around his fellow alpha band mates. He wanted.... he wanted to be held by Liam right now and wanted to hold Harry. With his omegas of course but he just wanted a small whiff of that strong alpha musk.... something he’d never admit out aloud.

He saw Niall sitting in the lounge area of the bus, scrolling through Instagram. Zayn dropped next to him and pulled him into his arms. Niall dropped his phone immediately and curled into the alpha. The blond felt Zayn relax. This didn’t escape Harry’s notice who was observing from the kitchenette.

The green eyed alpha knew he has to tread carefully now. When Zayn was like this he was usually in a good mood and sort of forgets that he thought alpha on alpha action was a sin. Yes, the boys knew this wasn’t health and wouldn’t work in the long run but at the end of the day they were just hormone addled lads who loved their raven haired alpha.

Harry sent a text to Louis and Liam who were both upstairs in their bunks probably cuddling and watching funny videos on YouTube. It wasn’t uncommon to find any of the boys cuddling. I mean it did get lonely in the bus, and all of their scents combined were intoxicating.

The alpha walked up to the pair sitting on the sofa and made a move for Niall. _Always have an omega included_ , was sort of a tactic Liam and Harry came up with when they wanted to get closer to Zayn. Not that including one of their sweet angels was ever a hardship, in fact it made the ordeal all the more easier and enjoyable.

Niall made a move to fit himself between Harry and Zayn. “You smell so good Haz.” Niall said shoving his nose in Harry’s neck.

“He does?” Zayn decided to take a dive into Harry’s neck too, softly pushing Niall aside. Bingo! Harry thought. He knew his way around his alpha. Harry slowly turned his head so he and Zayn could look into each other’s eyes.

 _Never make the first move_ , Harry reminded himself. Eventually after a few seconds of lustful gazing Zayn pressed his lips to Harry’s. The alpha sighed in relief and practically melted in the raven head’s mouth. Niall was happy to be in between them, patiently sucking alternatively on each alpha’s neck.

“Getting the party started without me?” Louis said making his way into Harry’s lap. Liam on the other hand went and sat himself next to Zayn.

Louis pushed Zayn backwards into Liam and grabbed Niall’s face to kiss him taking his breathe away, while grinding in Harry’s lap. He really was life of the party. Soon enough Niall could hear moaning from next to him. He came up for air and turned his head only to lose his breathe again. What he saw was Liam basically being devoured by the other alpha. Niall thought he’d seen a lot of hotness in general from you know models and movies.... well porn too, but nothing compared to watching the two alphas having a go at each other. The moaning and groaning continued.

“Hot aren’t they?” The other blue eyed omega said. His gaze fixed on the alphas too. Niall could only nod. Soon enough he felt a large hand grab his hard and leaking dick from above his trousers. His hips pushed into the hands trying to get more friction. He moaned unceremoniously. He looked down to see Harry trying to unzip his jeans. He helped him get rid of his clothes and threw them across the bus.

To the blond omega’s relief he wasn’t the only one unclothed. Louis was a replica in regards to clothes, and when Niall saw this he damn near drooled. Louis had the most perfect body. There was just no competition. He saw Louis climb in next to Zayn and direct the alpha’s face to his. They started making out heavily and Niall couldn’t take it anymore, he needed someone. Anyone.

Liam caught on quick and pulled Niall into his lap, while Harry made himself comfortable behind Louis grabbing his supple ass and honestly just taking the whole scene in.

According to Liam, the blond omega was the sweetest smelling person ever. He could probably get diabetes by just smelling his omega. But tasting him was a different story all together. Liam still remembers his first kiss with Niall, and nothing compared but truth be told, he might be biased because Niall was his baby omega, he had a soft spot for him because how could you not? Kissing Niall was like coming home after a long arduous day at work and Liam loved it. He continued to kiss Niall for what seemed like forever before he felt Niall get impatient. Nobody wanted an impatient omega.

Zayn felt it too and turned his head from the activities going on with him and the other pair. Harry seemed to have found his way in Louis via his fingers. The brunette omega looked like he was in the 7th heaven. The smell of his slick wafting through the room. Zayn motioned for Niall to come over and the omega got off Liam’s lap and sat between the two alphas.

“What do you want?” Zayn asked in his thick Bradford accent.

“I....I wanna come.” the omega blushed all the way down his neck. He still wasn’t used to having so much attention.

“We can manage that, can’t we Liam?” Liam nodded as Zayn made his way down to knees and made quick movements to adjust Niall better on the sofa and took him in his mouth. Zayn took pride in pleasuring an omega. He knew many alphas thought that going down on your knees for an omega was degrading but, boy did Zayn love it.

Niall’s breathing soon become and erratic, “holy shit... Zayn, I’m close babe.” Zayn just continued until Niall poured all his contents into his mouth, while Liam kissed him through his orgasm.

Louis and Harry on the other hand had long ago stopped their ministrations and stared at the two. When Zayn came up, his eyes locked with Harry and within the next 2 seconds the raven haired alpha had Harry on knees and his dick in the curly head’s mouth.

Harry sucked like it was his life’s purpose. Zayn looked blissful. Both the omegas thanked their stars because the two alphas looked so good together. The dictionary didn’t have enough words to string together to describe how much of a beautiful picture the two made. 

Liam was aroused enough that he could pop a knot... he wouldn’t but it was a possibility. Niall pulled at his trousers that he had changed into and started to tug at his hard member. Liam came before Zayn. By the time the raven head came all of them were basking in their post coital bliss.

They all knew what would happen now. It was inevitable. Zayn as per usual would come up from his high and would realize what had happened and would immediately throw a fit. Almost get livid. Then one of the omegas or if he wasn’t extremely cross, Liam would go up to him and calm him down.

It all happened just as estimated but he wasn’t as angry as they expected him to be. Liam saw himself fit to go deal with the pissed alpha. After Zayn had stormed off annoyed to the bunkers, Liam followed.

Louis saw the look on Harry’s face. This part killed him more than anyone because he didn’t understand that this was Zayn’s problem. Harry wasn’t the problem, but the poor 21 year old just wouldn’t accept it. Louis and Niall curled themselves into Harry trying to comfort the distraught alpha.

Soon enough Liam appeared informing the rest that yes, Zayn was mighty pissed but he’s gone off to bed and should be better by morning. Liam plopped down next to Louis and raked his hand through Harry’s voluminous curls also trying to be soothing, well aware of the emotional turmoil the young alpha was going through.

While the foursome were just cuddling and discussing dinner options for the next day, what they didn’t know was that the raven head in the bunkers had a storm to weather.


	2. Was I Stupid To Love You?

He left. He got up and left without any explanation. Apparently, management had all the answers but the boys couldn’t move, the ground beneath their feet was missing. What happened, what was happening and what will happen, nothing mattered.

Just yesterday they were sitting in a puppy pile, discussing what to get for dinner tonight and now they were numb, as though someone had shot them up with an excess of anesthesia.

Liam was the first one to speak, “Should we call Paul?” Louis looked around, corners of his eyes filled with unshed tears. “Maybe we should get out of the bus? Take a look around?”

Louis got up but was hit with a strong wave of nausea. He fell back down on his seat.

On the kitchenette table, someone’s phone was ringing. Liam got up to go see who was calling, some part of him hoping it was Zayn calling to apologize and say that this was all just a big joke, a funny little prank. He answered the call but his brain was far too gone to even say hello.

He sighed hoping that whoever was on the other side would just get to the point. “Hello? Liam, it’s Lou, people are looking for you guys and I don’t think I can cover for you anymore. You guys have to get out of the bus. Paul looks a little green with anxiety.” Her voice sounded like she’d not said anything for hours, a little bit husky unlike her usual peppy tone. “Can you ask Paul to come to us? We’re in the bus. We don’t seem to be in the state to walk all the way, love.” He hung up and looked behind to see the boys.

Niall had never looked so stressed before, his usually lit up eyes were now duller than ever. “Hey Nialler, wanna come here baby?” Liam asked sitting down on the sofa. Niall shook his head. It was just plain heartbreaking to see that considering Niall was the most docile omega you’d ever meet, never passing up the chance to get in a good cuddle.

Harry on the other hand didn’t seem to be in the present. The alpha looked straight up at the red wall of the bus. Liam felt lost, he’d never had to deal with this before. At least not without Zayn. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be here, let alone because of Zayn.

Zayn had left only three hours ago after their show, without a note or message whatsoever. Who would have thought it would be their last?

They found out through their manager, Sarah Lee. All she said is that there’d be a meeting tomorrow about further details but Zayn was not coming back. The boys at first laughed, thinking that this was just another bout of the raven head’s wicked humor. But nope, lo and behold the man had walked away, walked away from everything they never thought they could have.

It made no sense really, Zayn was just here. Smiling, walking, talking. A knock sounded the door. Liam got up to open it, “Come in.” he moved to the side to give Paul space to get in. “Um, look I know this is hard but you still have to get to that meeting. You guys should rest up.” Paul sounded wounded. He was allowed to, he thought he knew the boys, thought that they trusted him enough to let him know before they decided to leave. Louis cleared his throat, “I’m not going and whoever has anything to say about it can just fuck right off.”

“Louis, love there’s no need to be rude to Paul.” Liam said in his mothering voice. “You know what Liam? Go fuck yourself.” Louis left the living area of the room and stomped towards his bunker.

Liam looked at Harry with a silent plea in his eyes asking him to go ease the situation with the surly omega. The curly headed alpha nodded and got up to go see Louis. He slid up into the bunker where he found one red eyed omega. Tears decorated his perfect skin and all Harry wanted to do was lick them away and take all his sorrow away. “Babe, please don’t be this way. There’s no one to blame.”

“Oh what crap! Zayn is to be blamed. We were good Harry,” the omega sobbed, “we were doing so freaking good. We had everything and now we don’t. He’s gone and we’re missing an alpha.” he cried out.

“I know you’re upset, we all are but there’s no need to throw a tantrum now.” Harry said it in his alpha voice and not because Louis didn’t deserve to have a tantrum because by all means he did, it’s just having order and a strong command has proven to put the omega at ease.

Niall entered his bunker, or well at least tried due to the lack of the space. He didn’t say anything just sat at the edge also red eyed. Harry tried to pull him close but he shrugged his hand off. Usually, when Niall got this pouty Zayn would pull him and smother him in his alpha musk until Niall either let up or explained what was bothering him. But now he didn’t have that so he convinced himself that he’d be like that until Zayn got his stupid ass back to his pack.

Well, not really his pack since they never made anything official. The situation kind of explains itself but they hadn’t made anything official because of Zayn. The brown eyed alpha claimed that he didn’t want any of them _like that_. By them he meant the alphas, Liam and Harry.

Zayn was a bit of a traditionalist or a tad bit orthodox in his thinking of the ways things should be. Of course, they live in the 21st century where alphas openly had relationships, made packs and got married. All of that seemed funky to Zayn prior to joining the pack, prior to meeting the most gorgeous alphas to walk the planet. But alas his upbringing played its role and he stayed reluctant to admit his feelings, even though it was killing him.

Liam walked in to see the three of his band mates distraught, “Paul left, but he’s right. We need to get sleep. Tomorrow isn’t going to be an easy day, it would be better to be well rested.” Harry felt Louis tense up under him, ready to go off on Liam again but before he could Harry tightened his hold on him. Niall was the one to speak this time, “I don’t think I want to be in the bus tonight.” The boys understood. There was too much of Zayn everywhere.

“I’ll get us to the nearest hotel, give me some time” replied Liam. He took out his phone from his pocket and went away to make arrangements. “Why don’t we pack an overnight bag and some stuff for tomorrow so we don’t have to come back here, huh?” Harry suggested, which the omegas knew wasn’t really a suggestion. Both of the omegas got up and started to segregate their belongings because even though their limbs were numb they knew that coming back tomorrow would be nothing short of a mammoth task.

Liam came back with car arrangements and a hotel room booking. Harry had taken the liberty of packing his bag for him, putting in all his requirements. They all drove away in silence and got into the hotel from the back entrance to avoid lurking bastards.

Louis called paparazzi or anyone who likes to take their pictures when they aren’t at a public gathering, lurking bastards. It was a fit name really. They did lurk and spun stories like bastards. They got to the room where they had a huge bed. Niall looks around, “Just one room?”

“You wanted another room? Why?” Liam asked surprised, Niall was usually the one put out by the fact that they slept in different beds every time no matter how much all of them barring Zayn who insisted upon it because it wasn’t _like that_ , wanted.

“Well since Zayn isn’t here to be a dick about it I thought we would be together. Comfort you two some, you know?” Liam said sheepishly. “Oh comfort us? And what you two big bad alphas don’t have feelings? Aren’t affected by this?” Louis said harshly.

“Love, my patience is running thin and I really don’t feel like having it out right now, alright?” said Liam effectively shutting the omega up.

Harry finished getting ready for bed while all the commotion was taking place, he flung himself over the bed and made it to the middle. Niall just shrugged his pants off and made his way to Harry and cuddled up on his left side. By the time Liam and Louis made it to Harry’s right side with Louis practically on top of Harry and Liam behind his lithe figure grounding him, Harry felt his left shoulder get wet. “Aw baby, don’t cry, please. It’ll be alright, yeah? What’s going on in that beautiful blond head of yours, hm?” Harry asked him his soft voice usually reserved for Niall only.

“If he’d be here right now, he’d get behind me and ground me like Liam’s grounding Louis and we’d be complete, you know? Like all of us would be here feeling as safe as possible and now it’s all incomplete and weird and I don’t like it!” Niall’s breathing became erratic by the end making Harry and the boys shoot up and gather around the panicked blond.

“Alright, that’s enough. You’re okay, shush.” Liam said calming the omega with his strong presence. Although Niall might have calmed some but Liam’s arms around him only served as a reminder of what he was missing. Zayn, he was missing Zayn with his entire being. Liam might be a strong alpha but all of them knew he was the Mama bear with Zayn being the ultimate leader. Many assumed that it was Liam who led them since Zayn was so quite but leaders seldom needed to raise their voice or use too many words to be authoritative. Zayn was all that and more with the boys, and they established those roles from the minute they were put together as a band.

After all, Zayn was the wisest and made all the right decisions. Except this time.

This time the 22 year old had made a right mess. Biggest one too if you asked the boys. There was nothing to be done about it right now so Louis decided that his baby omega needed to be cuddled to sleep. He wrapped himself around Niall and pressed several kisses to his forehead and blond tufts of hair. “There you’re all grounded love.” Niall breathed a sigh. Louis always had a way of making him feel like this, like he was on a cloud safe and sound, and most importantly well cuddled. With this the boys fell asleep together for the first time in months with absolutely no idea about what tomorrow will bring.


	3. I’m Sorry If I Say I need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys didn’t want to go for the meeting but they had to and so they did. Nobody told them it would be a shit storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this in the spur of the moment. But the way this story built up in my head is very different from how things went down for real. So things will be very inaccurate but I promise to not leave any loop holes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning the boys woke up to a most certainly livid Louis. He woke up grumbling and whining. Liam had half a mind to turn the boy over his knee, give himself, the boys and the omega a bit of relief and release. Sleeping in the same bed surrounded by the ones that love him the most made Niall happy and a slightly bit more agreeable. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about the older omega.

“Where the fuck are my socks Harry!?” He screamed from the closet where Harry had deposited their previously packed bags. “Love, I packed Liam’s bag, not yours. How do we expect me to know?”

“Well they aren’t here, are they? What the fuck am I going to do now? Huh?!” The omega continued to scream and made his way out the closet, flailing his arms in a _what now_ gesture.

“Alright that’s it, I’m done.” Liam said in his alpha voice, walking up to the brunette, dragging him to the nearest couch and pulling him over his knee. He started by whacking his bottom over his jeans. “Ow! Liam stop! I’m sorry, okay? Ow that fucking stings.” Liam went on relentlessly until his own hand started aching. “You should have thought about it before you started behaving like brat,” _whack, whack, whack_ , “Right then, are we done yelling or do I need to pull your pants down and make myself more clear?” Liam knew Louis was crying down there. He felt relief at seeing the omega let go. He had too much going on in his head and it needed to be stopped.

“I’m sorry Li, I really am. It’s just freaking overwhelming, ya know?” Louis sobbed out. “I get it love and so does Hazza and yelling at him isn’t the way to go, is it?” Liam righted the omega in his lap and let him place his head on his chest, stroking his head. “There we go love, let it out.” The omega cried for 15 more minutes and then made a move of getting up from the broad chested alpha’s lap. He made his way over to the green-eyed alpha who was taking in the scene from the bed. Harry welcomed the flushed omega with open arms. Louis sat in the alpha’s lap like he had seconds ago on Liam’s lap. “Forgive me Hazza?”

“All forgiven babe.” the alpha pressed a reassuring kiss to the omega’s lips. The two felt the bed dip from behind, and Louis raised his head from Harry’s shoulder to see his baby omega making his way over in just a towel around his hips and hair dripping with water. Niall placed his chin on Harry’s shoulder from behind and spoke in his soft omega voice, “You can have my socks babe, I’ll just wear my shoes without them.” He pecked Louis on his forehead.

“No need, I’ll look for his pair in the bag once again. I’m sure they’re right there, plus I do not need stinky feet on top of everything.” Liam said while making his way into the closet to rummage through Louis’ bag pack. He walked out 2 minutes later with a pair of black socks in hand. “They were right there Lou, wanna tell me something?” Louis had the decency to look guilty. “I just couldn’t see them Li! They are black and so is my bag, so it wasn’t really my fault. It was the cunting bag.” Louis said in an exasperated tone, everyone knowing he wanted spanking but didn’t want to ask for it.

With most of the emotions sorted and everyone being at peace they got ready for the meeting. The feeling of dread that they had pushed aside for a while came back with a jolt and left the boys a little breathless. The entire car ride to the management’s headquarters was thick with silence and tension enough to slice with a knife. Nobody dared to make any assumptions about what was to come. All they knew was, nothing good was coming from it.

When the car came to a halt the boys poured out, with the exception of one blond omega. “Babe let’s go.” Harry tried to convince the omega but Niall only shook his head. He looked a little green to be honest. Harry stepped away from the car and looked at Liam, “Wanna take over?” Liam nodded and proceeded to sit in the car, asking Harry to go up with Louis before he has a sympathy reaction to Niall’s reluctant behavior. He took Niall’s small hands into his larger ones and tried to make eye contact with him, while Harry carted Louis inside the building.

When chocolate brown eyes met ocean blue ones, Liam smiled. “Do you trust me?” Niall nodded, “then trust me when I say that no ones leaving you. You’re not alone and no matter what I’ll always take care of you. Hazza will too. See how brave he’s being?” Liam said knowing that the curly-head was more sensitive than the omegas sometimes, and Zayn’s exit has affected him more than he lets on. This makes Niall cry and if there’s anything anyone in the band hates the most it’s Niall crying. There’s a ban on him crying. “Aw sunshine, this wasn’t supposed to make you cry. It’ll be alright.” Liam said pulling Niall to himself. “Tell you what? We’ll go in and at any point if anything gets too much we’ll just can the whole thing and go to McDonald’s, yeah?” Niall giggled through his tears knowing that once they enter things will get real and McDonald’s will be the last thing on anyone’s mind. He agreed regardless and got out of the car behind Liam. The alpha took the blond’s hand and walked towards the elevators.

*****

Liam along with Niall made it into the conference room. What they saw or rather who they saw was someone they didn’t expect. Zayn.

Zayn was seated next to their manager Sarah Lee. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans. His hair was a mess like he’d been raking his hands through them too much. Even after 5 years of constantly seeing him, he left Liam breathless. His beauty as usual leaving Liam weak in the knees. Oh, how he would give up everything to be in Zayn’s arms again.

Zayn on the other hand was a different story. When his eyes met Liam’s he looked away and sighed like being in the room amongst his best mates was a hardship. Niall had to drag Liam to be seated next to Harry and Louis. They sat on opposite ends on the table. Finally noticing others in the room, Liam saw 3 men in crisp suits, probably lawyers and 2 women who he knew were representatives of the management company. The woman in short blonde hair started, “Alright, since we’re all here let’s get started. I’m Charlie and I’m the Vice President of CowellCorporation. As we all know we’re here because Zayn has requested to leave—” Louis interrupted by scoffing, “Requested? More like left at his own leisure.” He glared at Zayn who didn’t bother looking up from his lap.

Charlotte continued feeling the tension in the room, “as I was saying, Zayn wants to leave and has gotten the approval from the company.”

“So what, he can just leave? We’re in the middle of a tour if you’re unaware.”

“We’re very much aware Mr. Styles but fact remains that Mr. Malik isn’t willing to participate anymore.” Said the other blonde with long hair.

“And you are? His spokesperson? Doesn’t he want to talk or is his tongue unwilling to _participate_ as well?” Harry spat out angrily. Liam knew this had him all twisted up but he didn’t realize he was this mad. Actually they all were, they just were too shocked to convey their anger.

Zayn finally looked up and his eyes were full of anger..... laced with a hint of regret. Anyone else would have probably missed the regret simply because no one knew Zayn like they did. “I want to leave. There I said it. Can we just be done already?” Zayn spoke up before the other woman could defend him.

“ _Can we just be done already_? Did he just say that?” Niall surprised everyone by yelling, even himself. “You really have the audacity to talk to us like we haven’t the past 5 years together? Like everything we’ve done isn’t relevant? Seriously where the fuck do you get off thinking you can just _walk away_?” His Irish accent more prominent because of the level of anger.

“Exactly what I’m saying. We’ve spent the last 5 years in each other’s pockets and I cannot take it anymore. I’m done. I cannot bear it anymore.” Zayn said with so much aggression the boys felt like they’ve been punched. This wasn’t Zayn. They knew that the alpha deep down loved them. He’s just confused and misguided. But this didn’t stop them from feeling rage and being blinded by it. Sarah felt the animosity coming off of the boys and decided to intervene.

“Boys please, we’re all adults here and we’ll deal with this as such. Zayn please understand that you’ve put us all in a very tough situation. According to contracts we’ve had you sign before this all began, technically we can’t stop you from leaving but please consider the fact that we’ve sold tickets. People are expecting you, _counting_ on you.”

Zayn looked right into Sarah’s eyes, “So I’m just supposed to fake my way through it? Pretend like I’m enjoying when every second is nothing less than agony?”

“ _Agony_? Is that what we are to you? Agony? Please start explaining whatever you’re spewing because I’m _this_ close to smashing your face.” Louis said pressing his index finger and thumb close to make his point clear. “All I’m saying is this isn’t my cup of tea anymore. I want an out and if you’re not willing to give it, I’ll take you to court.” Zayn said pointing at the lawyers in their stupid perfect suits.

Liam couldn’t take it anymore, “We’ll let you go but first we want to talk. In private. Without the extra sets of ears.” He said looking at the others in the room. “With all due respect sir, we cannot allow that. We need all the proof we can get about you not letting Mr. Malik leave.” Said one motherfucker in the suit.

“Are you deaf? Didn’t you hear him say that we’ll let Zayn leave, if we could just a get word in alone? Come on, Zayn we’ve earned that much, haven’t we?” Louis said in his voice reserved for the alphas. Zayn was thick headed but not strong enough to deny Louis. He nodded his consent.

*****

The extras left, leaving the boys in the room alone. Looking at the state Harry was in, Liam didn’t consider it very safe for Zayn to be in the room unarmed. He looked livid, a solid contrast from his usual soft look and aura. “Start talking.” He demanded. Zayn growled, “There’s nothing to say Harry. I’m done. Whatever this madness was needs to be stop.”

“Madness? Is that what we call courting nowadays, huh? Because I never received a fucking memo about said changes.” Louis said with fury laced in every word. The brunette omega rounded around the table and sat next to Zayn. “Look at me.” He said with all the authority an omega shouldn’t possess. “What the fuck are you thinking? Please enlighten me because the last time we were all in a room you seemed very adamant on going mad.” Zayn opened his mouth to deny everything Louis was saying but before he could get a word in, Louis said, “before you even remotely try to make any excuses, let me remind you of exactly what you’re about to deny.” With that said Louis jumped on Zayn and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. Zayn wanted to push him off with every fiber of his being but he couldn’t. There was simply no denying the omega, nothing tasted better than his omega... wait not his omega, the omega. Louis quickly made himself comfortable on the alpha’s lap, and after what seemed like a very long time he finally let go of the alpha’s face, not because he wanted to but because he had to come up for air. Plus he wanted to see the alpha’s reaction. Wanted to see if the alpha understood what he’d be giving up.

Unfortunately for Louis, he was picked up and set aside like a ragdoll. Zayn was fucking strong, okay? There was nothing to be done. He reached out for the alpha again but he moved away. “That’s enough. Harassing me is your way of making me stay?”

“Harassing? It’s not harassment if you enjoyed it as much as he did.” Liam said pointing at Zayn’s semi which was quite evident because of his snug jeans.

Harry decided to sneak up behind the raven-head’s wanting to give his omega’s idea a go. Yes, he knew they were in a very public place and they were public figures but desperate times required desperate measures. Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist from the behind and tugged him to his front, arms tightened. He felt Zayn relax for a split second, barely noticeable but Harry knew it was there. Zayn tried to thrash around and loosen Harry’s grip on him but the curly-head was too strong and too determined.

“This! This is what I mean. You guys decide what I want and then proceed to go on and do whatever the fuck you want.” Zayn said loudly. Liam worried someone would walk in but he hoped the extras went to get coffee or something. Harry in order to calm the close to feral alpha, pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck. It did not get the response the 21 year old was hoping for. What he wanted was for Zayn to become a pile of goo in his arms but what he got was a _very_ mad alpha.

Zayn pushed him away with enough force that had the table not been near Harry, he might have fallen on his ass. “ _Do not_ touch me ever again, you filthy little piece of shit.” The amount of venom in his voice cracked the boys. Do you know what? The boys decided they were done. They’ve spent way too much time convincing Zayn that they love him, that nothing was wrong and there was no one to coming after them but nothing seemed enough. Some days he was so happy and comfortable but some days he couldn’t see anything but red when it came to the alphas.

Zayn looked up into Harry’s eyes and saw silent tears stream down his face. This might have been the first time Harry cried ever since this all had begun. He saw pure hurt in Harry’s eyes. _Good_ , he thought now maybe they’ll just let him go. Harry slowly backed away and made his way to Liam’s side and turned to whisper something in his ears. Liam nodded slowly, also crying.

“I’ll go get the people.” The alpha muttered in a hushed voice, wiping his face. He turned towards the door and walked away. In all this commotion all of them had played a role. Said something or the other, done something or the other except for Niall, leaving his one outburst which Zayn didn’t think he meant to have. The blond sat quietly in his chair. Zayn looked at him and Niall stared back, saying nothing but Zayn knew that Niall now hated him. He could see pain and disdain in his beautiful blue eyes. He wasn’t crying, just looked mad enough to scare God, for which Zayn was so thankful because God knows he’d throw everything to hell if the omega cried. _Small mercies_ , he thought.

Liam came back with the extras, as they’ve named them, in tow.

Charlotte started, “Okay so we’ve—”

“Where do we sign? I don’t care anymore. Just get us the bloody papers and a fucking pen.” Liam interrupted. He couldn’t put his potential mates through this anymore. They’d sign, leave and then deal with the fall out. He can’t afford the damage Zayn would do if they stayed.

The extras were shocked. The lawyers honestly looked put out if nothing. This scandal, if exposed to the media would mean free publicity for their firm. Unfortunately for them Liam can be level headed when required.

Charlotte immediately set to get the papers like she was afraid that if there was a delay Liam would change his mind and things could get very complicated, very fast. She pulled out about 6 files and handed Liam a pen.

He didn’t bother to read it. He just signed and passed the pen to Harry next to him and so on till all of them were done. Harry sprinted out the room as soon as he was done with Niall right behind him, dragging Louis with him by hand. Liam looked up at Sarah, “I trust you’ll sort the rest out and whatever it is just email me, not the boys.” He looked at Zayn, he wanted to say something but nothing came out so he turned towards the doors to leave but Sarah called out.

“What about the tour? Do you want to reschedule... or cancel?” She sounded worried be as money would be on the line.

“No. We’ll do it. Zayn’s let enough of us down.” With that the alpha turned and left.

*****

When Liam got to the car what he saw broke his heart. Well, more than it already was. Harry was sitting in between two omegas who were trying to calm him down. He was close to wailing. Eyes red, cheeks soaked with salt water.

“Harry.... please love. I know, I know.” Louis kept repeating, his hand going up and down the alpha’s back, trying to soothe him.

Niall was the first one to notice that Liam was back. “Can we leave?”

“Yeah, let’s go. We need to talk.” Liam hopped into the front seat and they made their way back to the hotel.


	4. Don't Let It Break Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who broke her laptop in the middle of a pandemic where there is no one available to fix it? That's right, I did. Forgive me if there are inaccuracies because it's almost impossible to check using my ipad.

When they got back to the hotel, the silence became deafening. Liam sat on the bed and cleared his throat, “I spoke to Sarah about the tour and I’ve decided we’ll finish it.”

“We’ll what now?” Said one very angry brunette omega. “How will we perform when we can barely even...” he trailed off not having words to express what he was feeling.

“I know, but it’ll wear off, and we need to think about our fans too. They aren’t going to take this very well I reckon.” Liam said sounding defeated.

“He’s not wrong. We should finish and it’ll probably help take our minds off this shit show.” Harry said looking down at his hands. He felt very anxious and restless. Niall came and stood next to him and took the alpha’s massive hands into his smaller ones.

“We’ll get through babe.” He said, ever the optimist.

“So what now? How are we telling the world?” Louis said, slightly concerned. He didn’t want to be the one to tell anyone let alone the whole world.

“I’ve asked Sarah to send an email whenever she decides what’s to be done. Should find out soon enough considering our next show is in 3 days.” Liam said asking the boys to come to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and got into the bed. Eventually the bed dipped and the boys were all tangled together once again.

“We need to talk about where this is going now. You know considering there’s nothing stopping us anymore.”

“I want this more now than ever, and I want to do it right. I’m assuming you’ll be taking the Head Alpha position?” Harry looked to see Liam nod, “right then, you talk to our parents. All of them and yours too of course.”

“I’m down for that. I mean we’ll have to go to Mullingar for me but guess you guys will have to make peace with that, huh?” Niall said with a small chuckle. It was nice to hear him laugh. The tension seemed to have dissipated making it a little easier to breathe.

“Who put the idea in your head that we have a problem with Mullingar, you dumdum?” Louis said poking the omega’s sides making him giggle. 

“We are talking bonding here. Are you sure? You guys seem to be taking this a little too lightly.” The alpha said sounding concerned.

“You’re not sure about us Li?” The blue eyed blond said innocently but all of them heard the subtle challenge in his voice.

“You know I am. It’s just, this is huge. If we go through with this, it would mean getting married someday, having kids, getting a bloody pack house...” Liam sounded more panicked than happy about the prospect of a future. Well obviously, previously all of his future plans included Zayn taking the lead and deciding what to do, how to do and when to do it. Now he had to make all the decisions.

All of a sudden Liam didn’t feel very qualified for Head Alpha. The need to hide under the bed was increasing with every second before, “Babe, you’re rushing. We’re only 21, 22 and 23 years old, and you don’t have to make any decisions alone, you know?” Harry said penetrating through Liam’s panic inducing thoughts.

Liam nodded despite not being completely convinced. “I think for now, we should just focus on completing the tour, and maybe then seeing parents.”

“Living shouldn’t be an issue considering we literally have apartments right next to each other.” Niall said, once again looking at the bright side of things.

“Sounds like you don’t wanna be in the same bed as us love.” Louis said teasing blond and leaning down to kiss him. Soon they broke the kiss, neither of them wanting to do more.

“It’s weirdly calm, isn’t it?” The green eyed alpha was expecting chaos and feelings all over the place. Turns out everyone in their band had a rational mind..... or things would go down south later on.

“It is. It’s good, right?” Liam inquired because he too felt like it was weird for them to not be more of a mess.

“What would be the point of losing our minds though?” The anger in Louis’ voice was clear even though he hadn’t meant to sound pissed, “it’s not going to bring him back and.... I’m not sure we even want him to.”

Liam was taken aback. He didn’t know the boys had a.... problem with Zayn. “Why are you saying that? We love Zayn, right? All of us?”

“Liam we just spoke about _bonding,_ we would have never gotten to that point had Zayn not left. In fact if we even brought it up he’d have left then. I just don’t see the point of denying that he was holding us back.” Once again the animosity in the omega’s voice rang clear.

The boys understood what he was saying but the raven haired alpha would always mean the world to them, they were a pack. Even if one of them would not be caught dead admitting it. Louis was just mad and rightfully so. He’d come to realize what he said is not what he meant.

“I want McDonald’s.” Niall pouted up at Liam’s face.

“Alright then I’ll be making some phone calls.” Liam smiled and got up from the bed to place their usual order.

They mostly just went down to the closest McDonald’s but all of them knew that if they were spotted without one alpha before they told the media themselves, it would be a scandal nobody wants to sit through. Better to be safe than sorry. Anyway, the bed was way to comfortable to leave now.

*****

After placing the order, Liam went and sat on the sofa opposite the bed and opened his email. He saw that he’d received an email from Sarah.

The email had a document attached that read, _Announcement._ He opened it and began through scan through it. He saw that it was a draft of a statement that seems to be written by Zayn. A lot of it just consisted of Zayn saying he didn’t think he wanted to be in a band anymore. How he thought he’d be better off alone. There were a lot of apologies too for not completing the tour. _Prat._

Liam read the whole thing and by the end of it, without permission of his own consciousness, he found himself to be crying. He didn’t want to, not in front of the boys but they were engrossed in their own conversation. He wiped his face and got up and made his way to the bed.

“—so he told me I was being childish. Can you believe the audacity of the lad? Unbelievable.” Louis said scoffing.

“Who are we talking about?”

“No one you need to bother your pretty bald head for.” Louis giggled and pulled Liam for a peck on his cheek. For the record his hair had grown back, but the omega will never let him live it down.

“How long till the food gets here. There are literal rats in my tummy.” The blond loved food and more than that chicken. He wanted Nando’s but it’s not always readily available so the poor thing settled for McDonald’s.

“It’ll be here in maybe 20 more minutes?” Liam replied settling on the bed between Harry and Louis.

“Can we go swimming after? The pool down looks so inviting.” The brunette pouted down at Liam.

“Um I don’t know, the water might be unsanitary and there are so many kids...”

“Oh come on they’ll leave soon after the sun goes down a bit. Pleeeeaaaaseee?” The pout only intensified and Liam was done for. He really needed to learn to say no.

“Fine, only for an hour though.”

“Two hours and before you say no I’d like to remind you we’ll be traveling so I won’t get to do any of this fun stuff. You better let me alpha.” When he said it like that Liam might as well get him the moon. He sighed in defeat.

“I don’t wanna swim.” Harry said sounding bored.

“That’s okay you can come watch.” Louis smiles at him knowing that swimming wasn’t Harry’s favorite activity.

“On second thought, neither do I...” Liam said hoping he’d be let off too. The idea of floating in child piss didn’t sound very pleasing.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. What now, Niall you don’t wanna come either?” The omega sounded offended that his future mates didn’t want to have fun with him.

“No of course I’ll come with you Lou. I don’t think we want the alphas there anyway. How’d we get to do real fun stuff if they’ll just be overbearing mother hens?” He made a good point Louis couldn’t deny.

The older omega kissed his the younger one’s forehead and chuckled.

“Right then neither of you are going.” Liam said it as a joke but got punched anyway.

*****

Alas the food arrived, and they inhaled it. Naturally since none them had been able to entertain the idea of breakfast.

Soon after eating, Louis dragged Niall away for swimming with the promise of being back within 2 hours. Liam allowed this because their room had a swimming pool view, the alpha would keep peeping to check if the omegas are still alive.

“Uh.. Li I keep refreshing my email but there’s no word from management. Shouldn’t they be letting us know how we’re dealing with the public and stuff?”

“Well..” Liam scratched his head knowing Harry isn’t going to like this, “I asked Sarah to only let me know what’s going on.”

Harry shot up from the bed, “You what? Liam what the hell? Why are you hiding things?”

“Babe I’m not hiding anything. I just don’t want to get any of you worked up if it’s not required. I know we’re all really calm right now but it’s not going to last Haz, I’m just trying to extend it as much as possible.” Liam said all that in one breathe. He was the defensive type.

“So you just decided to not tell us things that we should know about because you’re scared we’ll have an argument? Honestly Li, what’s going on in your head? Because we already had one person in this band hiding his asinine thoughts and look how that turned out.”

“What are you on about, mate? You think I’d leave because we’d argue?” Right so Liam was really defensive.

“I never said that! I’m just saying don’t hide things just because they make you uncomfortable.” At this point, Harry was basically yelling.

Liam sat down at the edge of the bed and let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine. I’ll ask Sarah to add you guys back. Until then, I received an email earlier. Here,” he handed his phone with the email open to the other alpha.

Harry read it and returned the phone. He was too quite. That didn’t sit very well with Liam. Liam didn’t want to address the elephant in the room but he knew he had to. For his and his potential partner’s sanity.

“Haz, about earlier today... what Zayn—”

“Please let’s not, alright? I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Love, you have to. What he said was not okay. And I’m sure—”

“If you tell me you think he didn’t mean it I swear to the lords above I’ll punch you so hard. He meant every word, alright? We’ve gone too long believing that he actually gives two shits. People who care don’t get up and leave when they feel overwhelmed.”

Liam didn’t have anything to say in return that wouldn’t get him punched. Seems like that’s the trend with them nowadays.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to defend him... it’s just a habit.” Here he was crying again. Honestly with these many breakdowns he was definitely starting to believe he can’t handle his Head Alpha position.

“I didn’t mean to lash out on you either. I’m sorry too.” Harry said making his way next to Liam. He laid down and pulled Liam with him. They arranged themselves in a way that Harry’s head was right on Liam’s heart where he could feel it beat.

“We’ll be fine right?” The uncertainty in the curly haired boy’s voice made Liam nervous. But he had to be strong. Of course they’d get through, it wasn’t option to not.

“I mean have you met our omegas? Clingiest lads you’ll ever meet. It’s not even in our hands. They hold on too tight.” Liam chuckled hoping that it made Harry feel better. There was a lot of truth in what he said though, they had some stubborn omegas who’d never let them go, not even for a second.

Liam got up to check on said omegas earning a whine from the green eyed alpha, “I need to check babe.” He stood by the window to see Niall trying to drown Louis in a playful way. The pool was pretty much empty. There was only one other couple there who looked like they were very entertained by the omegas’ antics.

Liam made his way back to the bed, he climbed back in and took Harry in his arms again. He couldn’t imagine why Zayn would ever think that this is _wrong, maybe he’s just wired that way... he was brought up with this mentality... ugh Liam stop defending him damnit._

“Can we nap?” Harry’s request vanished Liam’s inner thoughts and he nodded. Soon both the alphas were in deep slumber.

*****

Louis walked into the hotel room to find both his alphas wrapped around each other and dead to the world. It was good to know that the alphas let down their guard once in a while. Especially Liam with his mother hen tendencies.

He looked to see Niall next to him clicking a photo and smiling. “They are so cute.” Funny, the alphas would have loved to hear that.

“I’ll go shower first and then you can go next.”

“Oooor we could go together.” Niall looked real innocent but only if people knew.

“Uh uh, no matter how much of a fight I put up for swimming I agree with Liam when he says that it’s nasty. I would like to wash myself till I squeak and I’d like the same for you.” Niall pouted at that but agreed.

Louis left to go for a shower and Niall sat with his phone on the couch. He watched funny cat videos that made him laugh and that woke Liam up.

“Hey, you guys are back.” Liam said stretching and trying to avoid waking Harry up. You didn’t want to wake the curly head until he woke up on his own, you’d rather want to walk on broken glass. That man can be grumpy.

Not a second passed and the alpha whined, “what the hell Liam!” He sat up and pouted. Liam chuckled and kissed his pout away. Didn’t help much, Harry just pushed him back and got up to go pee.

Only to find the bathroom door locked. “Lou since when do you lock the fucking door?” The locked door didn’t help his sour mood. The door unlocked and there stood a half naked Louis with only a towel wrapped around his hips. He made quite the scenery.

Harry looked him up and down enjoying the view, “like what you see?” Louis said in a snarky tone. “Sorry for locking it but I can’t trust blondie there not to come in and ravish me. Gotta protect the goods ya know?” Harry laughed at his silly omega and kissed him grabbing him by his hips.

“I thought you wanted to pee?” Niall didn’t fancy missing out on action which included his omega. Their relationship was rather intense.

Harry broke the kiss and turned to wink at the blond. Louis made his way into the closet and Harry went on to pee.

*****

An hour or so passed and the boys got hungry. Harry ordered them food, healthy food because he cared about all their arteries, thank you very much. Did Louis fancy that idea? Nope. Did he comply anyway? Yes he did. Why you ask? He didn’t fancy eating disgusting greens on a sore bottom.

They all sat around the small coffee table and began eating.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Louis started but Liam interrupted with, “please swallow and then speak, I really don’t want you to choke.” Sometimes he really felt like a mother.

“That’s what she said.” Niall quipped not lifting his head up form his phone screen.

Louis giggled and continued, “as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. What are we calling each other? I mean like since we talked meeting and speaking to the folks, I’m assuming we’re in a relationship?”

“Babe we’ve been a relationship ever since I first kissed Nialler. And we can call each other boyfriends? I don’t mind anything but that seems the most appropriate right now, yeah?”

“I agree.” Harry said shoving his Caesar salad in his mouth.

“Mhmm, me too. Sounds perfect.” The blond said his mouth full with food too. Liam glared at him warning him and Niall pushed his tongue out to his face.

“Wonderful. That’s settled. My sisters are going to explode. They’ve literally been shipping us since the first year.”

“Wait, they know about us?” Liam was surprised because as far as he knew, none of the boys ever involved the families. Just was easier that way.

“No, not really. Only Lottie knows and that too because she walked in on Harry and I making out one day. She said she sniffed something but couldn’t really confirm. She’s cool with it by the way.” There was no reason to not be but he felt like it should be stated.

“Alright. You could have told us though...” Liam’s voice trailed out and he kind of regretted saying that as soon as it came out.

“Why? You have a problem with my sister knowing?” The anger was very evident.

“I didn’t mean it lik—”

“Liam just shut up!” Louis got up and stormed out the room. _Overreacting much?_ Liam was a little dumbfounded because he genuinely didn’t have a problem he just would have liked to know.

“Liam really? Why would you do that? Idiot.” Harry said and ran behind the omega. Liam was reaaallly confused at this point and somehow has 2 of his _boyfriends_ mad at him.

“Oh babe you really have no clue, do you?" The blond’s voice was filled with pity, he took Liam’s hand and pulled him to sit next to him.

“You said it like anyone knowing would be shameful for you. And before you defend yourself, yes, I know that’s not what you meant. But babe we just lost a bandmate because he was too ashamed. So all things considered you sounded like an asshole.” The bluntness in the omega’s voice made Liam laugh.

“You really know how to analyze a situation, huh?” Liam got up and kissed his omega’s forehead, “right then I have to go apologize to two angry boyfriends.... hey, I really like saying that.” He laughed again and left to find said boys.

*****

Liam made his way through most of the hotel only to find the boys in the kids playroom. Weird place to be at 8 in the evening, or at anytime really.

“Can I come in?” He was cautious after already pissing them off. Harry nodded.

“Odd place to be in when your angry, innit?” Liam was trying to be funny only for Louis to snap.

“Kids don’t play at 8 in the evening do they, you smartass? They are in bed by this time. God help us if we have to have kids with this guy.”

“Lou you’re being unnecessarily harsh, okay? I didn’t mean it like that. You can’t assume what I meant without letting me explain myself. It’s rude and causes fights that are so easily avoidable. And for the record I’d never be ashamed of you or Harry or that smart blond in our hotel room. In fact I’m proud, no, I’m proud as fuck, alright? Actually I’m so fucking proud that after Zayn’s announcement we’ll make our own little announcement about our relationship. Parents be damned.... Respectfully.” By the end of his little rant Liam was breathless.

Harry chuckled and Louis caught on to something new entirely, “Zayn’s announcement?” Liam looked chagrined and gestured for Harry to explain lest he be punched.

“Um so Lima here might have asked Sarah to forward him emails only and not us. But only because he didn’t want us to worry...”

“Oh wow. Way to make us feel fucking special Liam!” Louis spat out loudly.

“Wait there Lou, he didn’t mean any harm. Actually you’re honestly better off not reading the announcement because we don’t want to burn someone’s house, now do we?” Louis eased his stance and sighed.

“From now on one step out of line and Harry will throw you over his knee, am I clear?”

“Crystal, love.” Liam leaned down to kiss his not angry boyfriend and hugged him, softly whispering apologies.

“Okay we need to get back before we find out that Niall’s ran away. He might be smart but he cannot be trusted alone for longer than half an hour.” Harry said making his way out his hands intertwined with the other two.

*****

When they got back to the room, they found one very cozy omega in the middle of the bed with the lights switched off. The only light in the room was coming from the TV where the screen was showing the movie, _Notebook._

“Oh thank god you’re back. I was about to come look for you. I wanna watch this movie, please. So get your butts in here.” Liam only imagined how he was stuck with the most demanding and dominating omegas ever. He wouldn’t change a thing.

“Okay baby but before we get all comfy you should know about an email I receiv—”

“Oh Zayn’s announcement?”

“Um.. yeah, how do you know?” Liam was so tired of being in a constant state of confusion today.

“Oh yeah, since I didn’t get an email all day I emailed Sarah myself. And she forwarded the announcement to me. A load of bull, if you ask me.” He scoffed, “right then can we start or do I have make a sacrifice to the gods for you to get in bed?” All the boys were now dumbfounded.

Louis jumped on the omega and kissed him soundly. “You fucking smartie. I love you.” They hadn’t said that out loud yet, they all meant it but never said it. The look in the blond omega’s eyes told Louis that his heart was melting rapidly.

Louis got kissed again soundly and, “I love you more.”

“Well doesn’t really matter because I love you both more than you could even imagine.” Harry said pulling them both closer.

“Oh sure but I mean I love you guys the most. More than most.” Liam announced from next to Niall and kissing each of their heads.

“No I lov—” Niall shut Louis up before this could become a competition no one would back down from.

“Absolutely not. We’re not doing this. We all love each other very much and that’s on that. We watch the movie now.” With that said he pressed the play button on the remote and the movie started to play.

They boys watched the movie and soon fell asleep feeling a bit more content than they had the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are turning out to be smaller chapters than I anticipated. The next chapter is almost ready though!


	5. Just Let Me Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to the end of the tour.

The first show after Zayn’s exit was… extremely hard. There was no other way to put it. When the announcement was made public, the fans sort of.... lost the plot. There were hundreds of articles, assumptions made, YouTube videos posted and so on. The boys tried to ignore most of it.

What Liam was scared of was not how the sales of the tour would go but the hate Zayn was receiving. Zayn might be Head Alpha material but the man could be really sensitive, and now he was probably going through all of it on his own.

Harry said as much, “He’s the one that left Li, he brought this upon himself. There is nothing any of us can do.” And Liam knew there was truth in what his boyfriend said but his mind was never at peace.

The day they left to go Cape Town, South Africa, is the day the announcement was posted on all their social media platforms. They were advised not to open any of their accounts because it would not be pretty. And they did the exact opposite.

There were so many people going through so many emotions. Some angry, some supportive and some who didn’t know how to feel. With everything said and done they all had one thing in common, everyone was hurting. Even the ones that were supportive. Overall, the Internet was not the place to be that day, or any other day soon after.

Whereas for the first show, there were so many tears. Crazy amount of tears, some noticed and some gone unnoticed. They had to split Zayn’s solo parts and singing them felt weird. They’d never done anything like that before. Each of them had their parts which were set in stone.

The boys did make it a point of cracking jokes and having their usual water fights and so on to keep the crowd entertained. They had to because management said so. As far as management goes, they became annoying. They set _rules_ for the boys. One of the rules being that they could not go public with their relationship.

“Why the hell not?” Liam was furious because he’d promised the boys they’d make an announcement as soon as the Zayn fiasco was done with. That’s what one of their meetings was held for.

“Liam, if you come out now people will think that Zayn left because he wasn’t a part of your pack. That you excluded him, led him to believe he didn’t belong. This will automatically make you the bad guys. We can’t afford that.”

The boys fumed, they hated lying especially when it came about the basic things everyone should know about. Now they’d have to hide, and be careful about their every action in public.

Louis on multiple occasions was thrown over the alphas’ knees. Niall on the other hand does not lash out when his emotions become too much to handle. Instead he becomes really quiet. The alphas hate it, their happy-go-lucky omega should never be this sad.

“So what now? He’s not even here and he’s making us miserable. How does a bloke achieve that?” Louis blamed Zayn for everything that went wrong nowadays. Liam did not fancy that, Harry always left the room if the option was available, and Niall just ignored it like Louis had said nothing.

“Alright, we have a show in an hour, so if you feel like having a temper tantrum right now, I’ll just spank you in advance. I do not have the patience at the moment.”

That’s how most conversations went after meetings and before shows. They all soon realized, they weren’t in a position to complain. Fans were more enthusiastic and supportive than ever as though they were trying to make the boys feel better.

Life went on, and there were really hard days where all the boys did was argue and then there were good days like everything was normal. The tour as Harry had suggested helped a lot, it kept them busy and something to look forward to. The crowd was wild with positive energy every time.

Soon it was time for the tour to end. It was a bittersweet parting because as much as the boys loved performing they couldn’t wait to get home and unwind. The comfort of home was something they craved from the minute Zayn left them in an impossible situation.

But like most things life puts them through, going home too was a big predicament. Where would they go? They couldn’t live apart because every country and city they performed in, they went to bed next to each other. Sleeping apart would be impossible.

Which is why Liam called a meeting with management in London. Getting the meeting in itself was a feat, which was scheduled after sending numerous emails to Sarah. The boys went for the meeting immediately after landing. They needed to know where they stood after the tour.

“Gentlemen, please have a seat.” Sarah opened the doors to the conference room to let them in. The head of the company Robert Demiro was sat of the end of the table. He did not look very impressed. Robert was the guy who pulled all the strings and made big decisions and provided for the boys.

Louis was reminded how _he_ was the one who had authorized Zayn leaving, how _he_ was the one that told them they couldn’t be a pack publicly. All the omega wanted to do was smash his face into the hardwood table and watch his nose bleed, even if he was just an old alpha trying to do his job.

Harry felt the anger coming off of his omega and took his hand into his. The boys made their way to the seats and Liam started, “As you’ve mentioned earlier that we can’t declare being in a relationship, how are we to deal with the living situation?” The alpha tried to keep his voice steady and be very professional, he did not need the extra conflict presently.

“I’m pretty sure you boys still have apartments almost in the same complex, yes? I don’t really see the issue here Mr. Payne. I’m sure you’ll be getting together in a few weeks to start working on your next album, and there problem solved. You’ll be together in a jiffy.”

“Um what new album? Where did that come from?”

“It’s in the new contract you all signed at the meeting held for Zayn’s exit. You must have read the contract before signing of course?” Robert sounded a little too confused about the situation.

“What the hell are on about? We never agreed to a new album. We thought those papers were consent forms for letting Zayn go and splitting the profits.” Harry was enraged. Being manipulated was not one of his favorite time pass activities.

“Well yes, Mr. Styles but there was also a document that stated that you’d come out with a new album immediately to make up for the backlash that Zayn’s exit would inevitably cause. I was told all of you showed up and cooperated?”

Liam looked at Sarah with betrayal in his eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d been played like this. That someone he trusted would put him in such a position. The pack had agreed to take a break before making new music so that they could focus on being a family.

“Sarah? Care to fucking explain?” That was Louis completely in his element, ready to tackle anyone who tried to upset anyone any further.

“Louis, I tried to talk to you guys after your private chat with Zayn. You said, and I recall it perfectly that you didn’t care anymore and that you’d sign whatever was required. I tried to talk but you guys were so hell bent on getting out of there.”

“So you neglected telling us we were signing a _binding contract_ which doesn’t have a way out? When were you planning to tell us about any of it?” Liam was livid. His voice thundered through the conference room and had Sarah not been a beta he was sure she’d shiver into submission, even as an alpha.

“We were going to Liam. Immediately after you lot had a week off and in any-”

“Can we please stop talking about the contract as though we’re going to make you our indentured labourers? You will be getting paid and handsomely might I add.”

“Listen here you little bit-”

“Lou, do not complete that sentence.” Liam does not want to deal with the hurt ego of a man they could barely tolerate when he was being nice.

“Listen Robert, my pack and I are not saying we don’t want to make music anymore or be a band anymore. We just want to make ourselves official and spend some time together. It’s been a good six months and even more since Zayn left. We’ve complied with every single stupid command you've cooked up. It’s time you stop, because there is only so much I can bear before I go ahead and fuck up your reputation.”

“Liam, I’m sorry to say but you’re not in a position to negotiate. You’ve signed a contract and come hell or high waters you will release an album by the end of October next year. With two singles out before that.” Robert now was being reasonable and talking logic. After all he was giving them ample of time and he was just a businessman who would do everything in his power to keep the money coming in.

“We’ll do it but we want to live together. I’m almost certain that we haven’t signed anything regarding our relationship. We want to give up our apartments and get a house here in London. If not, we walk and take this to court.” That was all Niall. The omega really had a knack for saying the right words at the right time and that left the other three staring at the blond in awe.

“Niall people will-”

“We do not care Robert. We cannot put our personal growth on hold because you fancy playing golf with other rich old men. With all due respect I do not give a shit about your money or well in this case ours.” Niall would have made a bloody good lawyer.

Robert sighed and gestured for Sarah to bring him his laptop, “Alright,” The boys’ face lit up, “but before any of you get too excited I’ll have you know that you’re not going public yet. At least until your album is out. If any questions are asked, you’ll be saying that you’ve decided to live together so writing music can be easier. That you have a fully equipped studio in the house.”

“That’s okay. We’ll start looking for places tomorrow then.” Liam’s mind was already running 100 miles per minute. He wanted the best neighborhood and the idea of a studio in their house did not sound like such a bad idea.

Meanwhile Robert pulled up his email to let the contractors of their apartment that they want to terminate their lease. “We’ll send you the numbers of a few realtors who will help you find your home. I’d recommend going with them as they’ll be discreet about your situation. I cannot promise the same for anyone else you’d want to contact.”

“Right then, we’ll need around three to four days to pack up once we find the house. Until then the boys will be staying at my place.”

Robert looked like he wanted to put up a fight but one look from Liam told him that he’d unleash Louis on him and then hell hath no fury like an omega scorned. The old alpha sighed heavily and let them know that they were free to go.

Sarah once again opened the door for them and followed them to the parking lot, “Look you guys, I know I didn’t disclose all the information but it was only because I hated seeing you all sad and … it was just very unpleasant. I truly am sorry.” She sounded very genuine and Louis might have a soft spot for the beta. She had a good heart.

“You’re forgiven, but let me tell you that’s only cause blondie here was able to get us a new house. Otherwise I’d be standing next to your car flattening your precious tyres.” That made the beta laugh.

“I hope you guys find a beautiful home. Expect me around a lot though. That old man really drives me up the wall for you bunch.”

The boys nodded their agreement, bid her a goodbye and made their way to Liam’s apartment. His apartment was likely to be the cleanest because Liam secretly was a sixty year old grandma. The thought made Louis giggle.

“Something funny love?” Niall asked looking at the omega in amusement.

“Just thinking about how much Liam’s going to lose it every time he finds socks and underwear around the house.” Niall laughed loudly. The two alphas in the front had missed their conversation and were on a completely different route conversation wise.

They were discussing what kind of floors they wanted. They decided hardwood and not marble. _Humph… imagine the injuries my monkeys would end up having… ooo maybe carpeting?_

Liam’s thoughts were interrupted by Louis laughing again but this time it wasn’t an oh-this-is-funny laugh, it was a judgmental laugh. He looked behind while Harry peeped into the rear-view mirror to see what their omega found so funny.

Knowing that his boyfriends expected an explanation for laughing, “I was just playing through the meeting in my head and realized how on multiple occasions Niall and I for the lack of a better word, disobeyed three alphas and did not end up getting thoroughly _disciplined_. This is how far we’ve come in terms of growth regarding our orientations. Yet somehow Zayn had a fucking issue in putting it up your asses.” He said pointing at the two alphas.

There was eerie silence and the omega expected to be yelled at by Liam but a second passed and all of them started to laugh. They all laughed so hard, Harry almost lost control of the car. It felt great to be able to laugh and make jokes about the situation rather than letting the situation make a joke out of you.

They finally made it to Liam’s place. By the time they got up, with all their luggage already dropped off by Paul and his troop, it was 9:30 PM. The boys could feel exhaustion deep in their bones, but Harry couldn’t let his alpha and omegas go to bed hungry so the minute he stepped into the apartment he went straight to the fridge. It was well stocked but everything would take at least more than an hour to chop and prepare so he decided on BLT sandwiches.

“Why don’t you guys go ahead and freshen up and I’ll get dinner ready?”

“Babe you’ve just entered. Your suitcase is literally in the middle of the hallway. I have plenty of clothes in my closet and you don’t which is why _you_ will go and shower while I cook.” Harry would a hundred percent put up a fight.

“Li, I got this. I’ll just go to bed _without_ clothes.” He winked at the alpha hoping he was convinced. Liam just shook his head and chuckled. He stood behind Harry and watched him arranging the tomatoes on the chopping board. The omegas were long gone, probably showering together. _The two have no control_ , Liam giggled at the song reference in his head.

He wrapped his arms around the alpha and felt him relax against his muscled torso. Liam squeezed the curly head making him giggle, “What are we trying to achieve here, huh?” Harry turned his neck slightly so he could face his alpha. Liam looked into his eyes like he was looking for answers the universe couldn’t provide.

He leaned down and attached his mouth to the alpha’s lips. Somehow Liam managed to turn the tables and take complete control of the kiss. He spun Harry and pinned him against the counter and eventually moved him to sit on the part of the counter which was not occupied by sandwich ingredients.

Liam got lost in the taste of his alpha. He lived for such moments of pure affection. Harry will forever be his first love. He might have fallen for the omegas and Zayn hard, but he fell for Harry first. He loved how caring and overall soft Harry’s personality was. Do not get him started on his body, because Harry was so much more than a beautiful body but, god damn was his body beautiful. All his thoughts only served to increase his arousal. He moved on to sucking on his neck and the space between his ears and shoulders. Harry’s scent was one of the strongest in the pack. He smelt like wet mud after a good and heavy rainfall.

Harry started to moan under Liam’s grip and pulled the alpha by his hair to kiss him again. Things were just about to go somewhere when they heard two omegas moan almost at the same time. Louis was on the arm of the off-white plush couch in the living room.

The alphas caught on quickly and made their way to the couch where they now had two very riled up and very hard omegas writhing against each other. Harry pulled Niall down with him on the couch while Liam sucked away Louis’ sanity via his mouth. Niall after heavily kissing the alpha made his way down on his knees and looked up from his hooded eyelids, “May I alpha?” Harry came almost immediately. He nodded his approval and Niall began to pull down his jeans and pants. Once his dick was free, he felt relief and then he once again became breathless when the omega’s warm mouth began to bop up and down.

Liam and Louis on the other hand were on a completely different level. Liam had the brunette writhing on his fingers, “Li, please…” The omega’s face was just as red as the tomato Harry had been chopping earlier. “Shush love I got you.” Liam replied.

The visual had Harry pulling Niall up from his erection because he didn’t want to come so soon.

Niall on the other hand was very offended for being stopped, he was having the time of his life. Harry smiled at him and got the blond to straddle him. Louis came behind Niall and started to kiss his neck driving him crazy.

Liam and Harry locked eyes and immediately knew what to do. Within a matter of seconds they had exchanged omegas. Niall was now going down on Liam, which he was very grateful for, while Louis was now stretched open around Harry’s cock. The scene was downright obscene.

Soon Harry was ramming into his omega with everything he’d got, thanking himself for going to the gym on a daily basis to build up his hip strength. Louis was just as thankful in fact maybe even more, “Fuck Haz. Please, please, please...” Louis begging made the alpha speed his movements to the point where he was pushing against all the right spots and that resulted in Louis spurting all over Harry’s chest. Watching that unfold Liam poured all his contents into Niall’s mouth. The poor blond was not ready and ended up coughing and almost choking, “Damn Li, try a warning the next time?”

Liam just rubbed his hand up and down the omega’s back smiling his apology. Harry finally rode out his orgasm and now only Niall was left. That did not escape Louis’ notice and once he got off a now sleepy Harry, he pulled the blond up only to find a suspicious stain on his crotch.

“Care to explain sunshine?” Niall blushed ferociously at the implication and just shrugged, “Liam is very… well you know, big and so-”

“So you came from just sucking him off?” The teasing tone in the brunette’s voice made the younger omega very uncomfortable. Acknowledging his discomfort Louis pulled the baby of the pack into his arms and whispered, “Next time it better be because of me love.” That did wonders to Niall’s inside and he nodded already looking forward to the next time.

“So much for a quick dinner and off to bed, eh?” The boys laughed and Liam got up and pulled Harry with him.

“Since you’re the one covered in come, you get to go have a shower and I get to go get the sandwiches ready.” Liam smiled slyly.

“Oh is that why we just had mind blowing sex? So that you could be the one to cook?” Harry laughed and squinted at the brunette alpha.

“All I heard was that we had mind blowing sex which is completely true,” he said pulling Harry for a kiss, “alright that’s enough out of you. Go shower. You two change your trousers and then into the kitchen.” He commanded and made his own way into the kitchen.

Liam set the already chopped tomatoes aside and started to think about how far they’ve come in around 6 months of Zayn’s exit. Prior to him leaving, the pack had never had sex before, they’d fooled around yes, but never anything of the penetrative nature. One day after a long show with their adrenaline on the highest peak, they just went for it. They did not have to think of the repercussions, or someone being cross the next morning. They found comfort.

Did Liam and the others miss Zayn? Yes, but nobody would admit it, it’d only hurt.

“Where do you want us?” Louis’ voice cut through Liam’s thoughts and he pointed at the freezer, “Just get the bacon and fry it up.”

Niall the lazy omega just went and sat on the chairs opposite the kitchen counter, “Niall, my love, why don’t you come here and help me with the lettuce?” Niall gave the alpha his best pout and whined. It didn’t help. Yes, after 6 months of constant practice the alpha finally learnt to say no. Liam gave him a look that had him moving in seconds.

The blonde came up next to Liam and started to fiddle with the lettuce making a right mess, “Alright stop that. Go butter the bread and if you make a mess of that you’ll be washing all the dishes.” Niall glared up at the alpha and went to get the bread and butter. He sat at the counter chairs once again. At least he could sit and do this.

Louis laughed at the omega and continued with adding more bacon to the pan and placing the cooked bacon on a plate, when Harry walked in his hair up in a towel, he was wearing nothing but an underwear and what looked like Liam’s t-shirt.

 _Oh_ , Liam did not know that seeing one of his boyfriends in his clothes would do so many things to his insides. Had he not come just fifteen minutes ago, he’d be tackling Harry onto the couch to have his way with him.

“I borrowed this from your closet because my suitcase is still in the hallway.” The green-eyed alpha said taking off the towel from his head and started to ruffle his still wet hair. 

“All yours love.” Liam said pulling the alpha in for a kiss and pushed his tongue into Harry’s inviting mouth. Niall cleared his throat, “I’m done alpha.” Once again mad about missing out on action.

Liam shook his head and laughed. Louis was done too and asked, “Should I go pick a movie?” Liam was going to yes when, “Nope, we’ll be eating at the table. Please set it up.” Harry said using his alpha voice.

Niall did not like that, “But I like to watch while I eat. I wanna watch Jumanji.” Sometimes Harry wondered if the omega was really twenty-two. He still did not relent, “Sorry babe. Enough screens for a long time now.”

He said placing the plate of sandwiches on the table in front of the open kitchen. “Sit and start, I’ll get our drinks.”

The boys sat and started to eat when Harry showed up with a tray holding 4 cups of… milk?

“Harry I hate plain milk. You know that! Why are you doing this?” He banged his fist onto the table. _Oh uh, bedtime for someone,_ Liam thought but did not interfere.

“You don’t have to like it baby. You just have to drink it because it’s good for health and better than the preservative filled shite you call fruit juice.”

“Ugh, fine. If not juice, I want beer.” Harry gave the blond an I’m-judging-you-harshly look.

“Are you behaving like an adult to have an adult drink? I don’t think so. Just finish your milk and maybe I’ll squeeze fresh OJ for you for breakfast.” The omega continued to pout but accepted his fate.

“You can have a beer tomorrow for lunch, right Hazza?” Louis asked hoping his omega would stop pouting.

“I’ll think about it.” Harry said wanting to tease the omega. Niall did not get that he was just kidding and his pout got deeper. If this had been Louis he’d already said something rude and walked away. But Niall didn’t throw extravagant tantrums for small things.

Louis slapped Harry’s arm asking him to quit annoying his omega. Harry laughed. “You can have one tomorrow. Maybe two if we behave.” He said winking at the omega. Niall nodded and downed his milk in one sip after finishing his sandwich.

“Just leave the dishes for tonight. We’re too tired.” Liam said dumping the plates in the sink and dragging Harry to his room before he insists on doing them now.

And that’s how the boys ended their hectic yet fun day. They brushed and fell into each other’s arms to sleep. Harry did end up naked in bed by the way because with four bodies in one bed it got hot real quick.


	6. Did They Ever Fight Like Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed my laptop!  
> Also all the hype the one direction reunion is getting me is scaring me.

The next morning Harry woke up at seven. Just because he doesn’t like being woken up does not mean he is not an early riser. He made his way out the bed shuffling his omegas who were practically on top him. The omegas pulled and pushed until they were hugging each other with Liam on the edge of the bed. Harry was afraid his poor alpha would fall off… so he pushed the muscular man to Niall’s back and Liam immediately wrapped himself around the blond’s.

Harry was impressed with how much they’ve grown accustomed to sleeping in one bed. More often than not the beds were not spacious enough, they still refused to sleep apart and if someone ended up on the floor they just got back up and went right back to sleep. It was a sweet routine.

First order of business was, the alpha went to the hallway where his suitcase was, next to the front door. He dragged it to the room and opened it up so he could get his clothes.

Then he went to brush his teeth, changed and went to the guest room. He planned to workout for thirty minutes or so before one of the boys would wake up and demand breakfast. He set up his phone with his workout playlist and started his regimen. Twenty minutes in and Harry was working up a good amount of sweat when Niall walked in pouting. Harry looked at the blond puzzled, “Alright love?”

Niall just shrugged and laid down in the guest bed. Niall did that sometimes. He followed either alpha who was missing and just sat with them, like he was watching over them, like he was scared they’d leave. Realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks and if he wasn’t sweating profusely he’d curl up with the omega in bed.

Harry continued and did some sit-ups and when he got up to do butt kicks he saw his blond omega sitting up and not sleeping. It wasn’t even 8 yet, and Niall loved sleeping, “Why aren’t you sleeping? Should I turn down the music?”

Niall shook his head, “This bed smells off. Don’t like it…”

“Okay then, let’s get you back to bed.” Harry walked around the bed and grabbed the omega’s hand. Niall resisted, “No, finish. I’ll just nap in the afternoon.”

“Nope, we might not be here in the afternoon and I know you want that beer at lunch. C’mon.” Niall got up because he really wanted that beer and he did love the prospect of going back to bed with Louis.

When they got back to the room, Harry was assaulted by the cold air the AC was exuding. Liam must have changed the temperature after Harry left. He got cold very easily and Liam loved the crisp cold. But he always kept the temperature moderate for the curly head. Harry smiled once again loving the compromise made for him.

The curly head deposited the blond back in bed behind Louis who was now cuddled into Liam, and decided to go for a shower. He turned to go towards the washroom only to be pulled by a hand. Harry turned once again to see Niall pout.

“Don’t goooo!” 

“I’m just going for a shower love. I’m all sweaty and sticky.” Harry tried to loosen the omega’s grip on his hand.

“But I like you sweaty and sticky.” The cute pout now fading into a frown.

“He’s going to the bathroom in the room baby. He’ll be right here.” Liam quipped from next to a dead-to-the-world Louis. The brunette had learnt to sleep in commotion.

“Fine, but I want to sleep with you then.” Niall said making space between Louis and Liam. He climbed in between the two, jostling Louis who was now awake enough to swat the blond’s arse, “ouch! I’m sorry Lou but I need Li. Hazza is leaving.”

“I’m going for a shower, dumdum.” Harry chuckled on the outside but on the inside he felt like he was stabbed. Sometimes he really wished Niall would just throw fits and they’d handle it but him subtly mentioning, even if not consciously, his insecurities killed the alphas.

Liam did not miss Harry’s inner turmoil. He eyed his boyfriend’s back while he rummaged through his bag to pull out fresh clothes.

“Be quick Haz, these two will want breakfast any minute now.”

“Yessir alpha. Be back in a jiffy.” Harry went into the adjoining bathroom and started to rinse himself.

Meanwhile the boys were still slowly waking up. Liam was now scrolling to his email. He saw that Sarah had sent him a bunch of numbers of realtors according to different areas. He opened up his chrome to see the areas he was interested in.

He knew he wanted to check out the houses in Kensington, Chelsea, and Kings Cross. He got out of bed and made his way into the washroom to brush. He entered right when Harry was getting out of the shower. Liam’s favourite thing about his apartment was the bathroom. It was so spacious and large that it could easily accommodate at least 3 people without it being a nuisance.

“I’ve seen the areas and the houses look great in a few places. I got the numbers, we should check it out today. The sooner we find a place the better.”

Harry hummed and made his way to the sink to shave, “Do we want a furnished place or like do we do that?”

Yikes, Liam hadn’t thought about that. If they got an unfurnished place it would take months to do the shopping, finalizing and getting it all set up. According to the agreement, they should start writing in about 2 weeks from today.

“I think furnished is our best bet. And in case we don’t like a particular item we’ll replace it. But I’m sure that if it’s furnished it’ll match the house and all.” Harry nodded his agreement while he brushed. Both the alphas came out the washroom to find they had two missing omegas.

Liam heard loud music coming from the kitchen and followed it. There stood Louis absolutely jamming and vibing to their own music. He was playing 18, which is _his_ song while he mixed what looked like eggs?

Liam and Harry laughed their way to the kitchen where Niall was scrolling through Instagram like he was sitting in silence all alone. Face expressionless. That told his alphas he wasn’t mentally awake.

Harry started to sing his part on the top of his lungs and stood behind Louis hugging him. The song got over and Liam switched it off.

“Wow Lou, you must be really lucky. Harry Styles himself performed for you.”

“Eh, I’d prefer if it was Niall Horan. He’s my favourite, you know?” The boys laughed, and Louis winked at his baby omega. All of them but Niall. He did take time to wake up and his reactions were a bit off in terms of timing but Niall never ignored them. Liam got apprehensive.

“Nialler, everything okay?”

Niall hummed and walked away from the counter to go sit in the living room where he plopped on the couch. Harry looked at the other two silently asking if either of them knew what was happening. Liam just shook his head and Louis asked Harry to take over the eggs while he goes and figures out what was going on in the blond’s head.

Louis went and sat next to Niall and the blond laid his head on the older omega’s shoulder.

“What’s up sunshine? You seem off…” Niall nodded and Louis felt his t-shirt get wet. Clearly his omega was crying and he didn’t even have an iota of a clue as to why. Louis moved and took Niall’s face in his hands, “Babe what’s going on? You know you can tell me anything, yeah?” Niall only nodded and sobbed harder.

Both the alphas came in rushing and were immediately on their knees in front of their omegas. Harry squeezed Niall’s knee, “Shhh baby…” He wanted to be more of a calming presence and not force Niall into spilling his feeling. He wanted him to contemplate his feelings first.

“I… I just… miss him so much,” The omega broke down in more tears, “I was just on Instagram and I saw this video, it was sort of like a montage or whatever and it was labelled ‘One Direction Lowkey Being the Pack of Our Dreams’ and it was super cute and all but…” more sobbing and sniffling, “he was in all of them. And I was once again reminded of how much we’ve lost because he’s a dick!” That ended on an angry note but the blond continued to sob.

Liam got up and sat next to the blond and turned his face towards him, “We all miss him Niall. We do. And you know better than to dwell on such things, love. Yes, he left which was a dick move but look at how far we’ve come,” Liam pressed a kiss to the omega’s wet cheeks, “we all sleep in the same bed,” another kiss, “we all wake up together,” another kiss, “we cook together while Harry Styles himself gives us a private concert,” another kiss but this time on his mouth with more tongue than appropriate for the situation, “and most importantly, I get to do that anytime I want with any one of you.” This time Niall dived in for a kiss and Harry also kissed Louis behind the other pair because the omega had started to tear up too.

Liam sadly smiled up at Niall, “We are in the sort of position that even if we wanted we couldn’t have had him. It took me months to realize this but you three are my whole world. I would do anything for you. But I can’t bring him back. I’m really sorry babe.”

“Oh Lima beans! I never wanted to make you feel guilty. I just… you know what? Fuck it, I’m deleting Instagram and we’ll never be in this situation again.” Harry giggled from his place on the floor, “Or you could just ‘See fewer posts’ and never have it on your explore page again.”

“Hey! You’re so smart, this is why I keep you around.” Niall chuckled and leaned down to kiss his green eyed alpha. And just like that they were back to normal.

Liam thanked his stars for being able to communicate with his boyfriends and vice versa. They’d be in a lot of shit if even one of them hid how they felt at any point in time.

“What happened to my scrambled eggs and toast Louboo?” That was another thing that developed between them, crazy nicknames. Louis giggled, “My omega decided he wanted to be a drama queen early in the morning.”

*****

Harry and Liam set the table with all the breakfast and sat down to eat. Liam thought it was a good time to bring up the fact that the house they’ll be purchasing would be their future pack house.

“Um so I was thinking nine bedrooms? Should be enough?”

“Li, I think nine bedrooms is a bit much, isn’t it?”

“Lou, this will be our future pack house. I mean we’ll be celebrating all the holidays there and obviously our family will be visiting. Where will you make all of them sleep if that’s the case, hm?”

“We’ll need the space in case of future pups too…” Harry commented passingly while biting into a piece of toast.

“Um I feel like we should talk about that too…” The silence around the table got awkward. The reason it got awkward was that Niall did not want kids any soon. He never said anything before because he never thought they’d be a pack but when the idea was first brought up he said he wanted to wait for at least another ten years. Which according to the rest of the pack seemed like an obscene amount of time.

The others though wanted to wait maybe five years? Less in fact because they wanted a big family. Especially Harry. Everyone knew how much he loved kids and how much he desired to have his own. Liam too understood the appeal and as for the brunette omega, he was in no rush to be knocked up but again ten years was way too long.

“What about it?” Niall got defensive whenever the topic of children was brought up because no matter what it was three against one.

“Nialler, you do realize that when you become a mother you’ll not be the only parent, right? I mean there are three of us and you know it’s just a baby, love.” Harry was always good with Niall. He was usually the one who could get him to agree without having a rude outburst.

“Listen, I just don’t get what all the fuss is about. And I never said I don’t want them, I just think five years will fly by and we’ll just… you know?”

“No actually I don’t. Why don’t you explain it to us?” Liam was now frustrated. He didn’t _understand_ why Niall was so adamant. They’d almost be in their late twenties by the time they end up having kids. Pushing it that further seemed like a bad idea.

“Fine! Forget it. We’ll have babies and clean diapers for the rest of forever after five years. Okay? Are you happy now?”

“Calm down. What’s all the sass for? I asked for you to explain yourself not to agree to have babies with us like I’m asking you to sign up for war.”

“Liam I don’t want to talk about this anymore. You’re the alpha and if you decide five years is enough then be it so. Harry and Louis don’t seem to mind either so majority wins or whatever.” Niall downed his OJ that Harry had squeezed for him.

“Suddenly I’m the ultimate authority? Niall, love are you listening to yourself? I’m not running for president here. I don’t need majority of votes. That is not how this works. Tell me why you’d rather wait ten years than five and maybe we’ll have a civil discussion.” Niall couldn’t take it anymore so he got up and in the process knocked his chair back.

“I don’t want to talk about it! Why is that so hard for you to _understand?_ ” He yelled at Liam and walked off to the balcony.

Liam on the other hand was shell-shocked. Niall never yelled at him, actually Niall never yelled period. The alpha looked at Louis knowing that the omega at least knew a hint of what’s going on. Had he not, he’d have said something to find out what was going on with his baby omega.

“Li, he’s just…” Louis cleared his throat and put on his guilty face, “you can never tell him that _I_ told you this, okay?” Liam nodded, “he wants to do solo music.”

“What?” He had no clue that another member wanted to leave the band. So much for Liam thinking his pack communicated about everything. Harry who dropped the piece of toast looked… startled?

“He wants to leave?” The terror in the green eyed alpha’s voice made Louis’ insides ache.

“Oh no babe. No one’s leaving. He just wants to write and eventually release his own album. After our break.”

“So he wants to be in the band _and_ do solo music? Has he lost it? Do you know how much work that is? It’s absolutely bonk-”

“I’d like to be involved if you’re talking _about_ _me_.” Niall’s voice made Liam stop in his tracks. He didn’t know how much the omega had heard.

“What the fuck Louis? I told you that in confidence. Why would you tell them?” Right, so he’d heard most of it.

“Ni, I just… they have to know, babe. Especially if it affects our relationship.” Louis explained feeling extremely guilt-ridden.

“You had no right! You guys are so freaking frustrating! And for the record Liam I think you’re bonkers.” Niall howled and made his way to the front door. Harry was quick to follow, he might be a tad mad at the omega but he wasn’t about to let him run away from a fight.

“Niall stop right there before I bend you over my knee. I promise, you will not be able to sit for a week.” Harry could really be _that_ alpha when he wanted. He hated when people ran away from sticky situations just because the end was not desirable.

Niall was incensed but he knew that Harry did not make empty threats. His hand stopped at the door knob. He turned around and sighed, “What?” He spat out.

“Where exactly was it that you were planning to go?”

“Why is that any of your business?” The blond asked knowing exactly that _it was_ Harry’s business.

“Don’t try me right now Niall. To the living room with you.” Niall decided to not move and stand his ground.

“Right then.” Harry came forward and it didn’t take much for him to pick up the blond and throw him over his shoulder. “I’m going to make sure you understand why this is _my_ business.” He reached to couch where the other two were already sitting, waiting.

Harry got Niall down from his shoulders only for him to try and run again but the alpha was too fast. “What the hell has gotten into you?” He asked trying to pull down Niall’s red shorts.

“I don’t want to go back!” Niall said thrashing around again. So Harry decided place him over his knees with his pants on. He started out immediately and steadily increased the intensity in each spank. To the blond’s credit he did not stop thrashing and struggling.

After at least ten spanks the blond let go and started to cry. His body went lax with exhaustion due to fighting and Harry saw this as an opportunity to remove his shorts. He did with impressive swiftness in case the omega decided he was not done yet. Once he got his shorts off, he resumed spanking the omega, “After we’re done with your little tantrum, we will talk. And you will explain what’s going on and then we’ll take it from there. Am I clear?”

Niall nodded and cried his way through the rest of the blows. Usually the alphas had the omegas count how many spanks they would be getting but sometimes the omegas just needed to be in their head and sort through their feelings. So that’s what Harry was providing Niall with that. Niall as aforementioned doesn’t throw tantrums but when he does he gives Louis a run for his money.

Harry was done after thirty crisp smacks to the blond’s now very red bottom. He righted the omega and helped him pull his shorts back up. Harry made a move to pull the omega in his arms but Niall had different plans.

He shrugged Harry’s hand off and walked to where Liam was sitting. The alpha immediately opened his arms for the omega to fall into. Niall sat in the alpha’s lap and softly sobbed into his neck. Liam let him and stroked his back.

Niall finally came out of Liam’s neck, “Ready to talk to us, sunshine?”

The blond nodded and got down from Liam’s lap and went to Harry.

“Sorry for being so rude.” He apologized and kissed the curly head. The alpha nodded and smiled at his cute omega.

“Niall, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said anything without your permission.” Louis apologized sounding gloomy.

Niall looked at him from Harry’s lap and just glared at him, “Whatever.” That was rude, and the omega knew Louis meant well but he was so mad because now he was stuck talking about something that will probably make his alphas cross.

Louis was wounded but he knew he was wrong to out Niall like that. He still didn’t like having the omega mad at him. He pouted and looked to Liam for help.

Liam only shook his head, asking Louis to leave it for after their conversation.

“So as Louis said I want to do an album of my own. It’s true. I do want that.” Niall sighed knowing that no one’s going to like that.

“For how long have you felt that way?” Harry asked the blond in his lap.

“Not that long. It’s just ever since Zayn left, I got more vocals and even the higher notes and I just… want more. Like a whole song maybe,” Niall completed feeling a little more confident, “and I don’t need to leave the band for that. I can do all of it during our break. I mean I have a few ideas here and there and so-”

“You’ve already written stuff?” Liam was stunned. When did the omega even get the time from?

“Sort of. Don’t you guys want to do something of your own too? Something you don’t want to share with the rest of us?”

“There are things you don’t want to share with us?” Louis was now miffed. He knew the omega liked coming up with music, what he didn’t know was that he didn’t like sharing the credit.

“Ugh, you’re taking it the wrong way. I just want to do something on my own. Is that so much to ask for?”

“It’s not. But love, you can do that _and_ have kids, you know?” Liam still didn’t get how having kids five years later was an issue.

“Well if I did an album, I’d of course go on a tour and press and stuff and having a baby at the same time isn’t ideal, Liam. I don’t want to miss them growing up.”

“Wait, if you’re doing an album during our break, how does that exceed five years?” Louis was really starting to get frustrated. The blond get beating around the bush and didn’t get to the point.

Niall got up from Harry’s lap and started to take long strides around the living room, “well you can’t expect me to release just one album. I’ll obviously want to do more after and I guess so will you guys.”

“First off stop projecting your wishes on us. We haven’t thought about going solo yet. Or at least I haven’t, and what you’re clearly wanting to say is that you want to go solo. Why are you just beating around the bush?”

“Louis I didn’t ask to be attacked by you. All I’m saying is, would it really be that bad if we tried doing something on our own?”

Liam could feel Louis about to explode on the already unsettled omega. He could now see why Niall was avoiding bringing this up like the plague.

“All I can hear you say is that you don’t want to be in the band anymore. Does it really suck that much? Huh? Because it really feels like a trend for someone to leave when things are getting good.” Louis spat out.

“Louis I said it before and I’ll say it again. I _don’t_ want to leave the band. I just think all of us should try solo music. Haz, you’ve always wanted to sing on your own, haven’t you?”

“Um… sort of? I’ve never thought of going solo, though.” Harry was thinking now though and if he was being honest the idea wasn’t the worst.

“Really Harry? You’re thinking about it?” Louis yelled at the green eyed alpha. He didn’t understand why someone would want to stop making music with their best friends who were also their _boyfriends._

“Lou, you’re getting worked up about nothing. Just because we aren’t making music together does not mean we won’t be in a relationship. In fact it might even be favorable because then we’d get some space. We cannot be attached at the hip all the time. We’d drive ourselves to madness.” Niall had never thought about any of that before this very second but once he said it he understood how much sense he made.

“I actually think I agree…” Liam said self-consciously knowing that he saying that left Louis on his own.

Louis didn’t say anything, he just cried. Tears slowly making their way down his perfect cheekbones that shattered Niall’s heart. Yes, Niall was irritated because Louis outed his secret but he never wanted to see him cry. The blond hated the older omega’s tears just as much as Louis hated his.

Niall walked over to Louis and wiped his tears with his thumbs, “Lou, why are you crying? Going solo does not mean breaking up or leaving or not having a pack house.”

Louis shook his head, “No, I understand. You want your own music. Management never lets you have anything so I know what you mean when you say you want your own music. Forget it.” Louis moved away from Niall’s embrace.

“We’ll see houses and I think nine bedrooms is good enough, Li.”

“No, absolutely not. We will talk about what you’re feeling too. If I have to say stuff I don’t want to, you have to as well.” Niall yelled at Louis’ face. Harry nodded his agreement with the blond and Liam gestured for Louis to come to him. Louis obeyed knowing that what was coming wouldn’t be easy. He went and sat on the armrest of the couch Liam was sitting on. Liam caressed his hand encouraging him to start.

“I still don’t want to wait ten years. It’s a long amount of time. I know it may not seem like a long time from where we are but in ten years we’ll be in our thirties. If we start a family in our thirties we’ll be completing it in our forties. I’m not okay with that,” Tears streamed down his face and he tried to wipe it away, “but with that said, if all of us want to do solo music, it leaves us with no time. So maybe we’ll just have one kid or maybe two.” He broke down at the picture in his head.

“Okay no. This ends right now. I was the one who wanted the solo career. We’ll release the album and then I’ll start immediately. I have songs already. I bloody spend most of my life on the guitar. I’ll make the album and if you guys want to too, we’ll make it work. Then after like you said five years, we’ll have our first baby.”

“So just like that you’re okay with having babies early?”

“Lou, my love, I’d have your babies and only yours if that was biologically possible,” Niall said walking to the arm rest Louis was sitting on, “I don’t care if I have to tour with the little munchkin. We’ll make it work. I know how much family means to you and Harry isn’t saying anything right now, but I know he wants kids and wants them to have more than one sibling. And to be honest me too. Growing up with only one brother, god knows how many times I wish I had someone younger to bully.”

Niall broke down once again, super tired of crying since the day began, “I cannot promise that it’ll be perfect, and I can’t say it’ll be easy but I know it’ll be worth it if it makes you happy.” Niall said leaning down and kissing Louis on the lips.

Louis took in Niall’s words and knew it in his bones that they would make it all work, “I can promise you that it’ll be perfect. Want to know why?”

Niall nodded down at the omega, “because you’re involved. It cannot be anything short of perfect.” The blond giggled and leaned down for another kiss. “Am I forgiven for being a backstabbing bitch?”

Niall snorted this time and nodded, “All forgiven. And now thanks to you we have a five year plan.”

“Good to know that no one’s at odds with anyone. Can I finally call the realtor?” Liam asked feeling a bit lighter. Having such heavy conversations was always hard but they came out stronger once they were done.

Liam called the realtor and set up a meeting at five in the evening.

*****

The first couple of houses they saw were all good but none of them felt right. It was a long three days of seeing one house to another. Whenever the alphas agreed to a few houses, the omegas turned it down and vice versa. Just when the pack was going to give up they found _the_ house.

It was magnificent and accommodated all the aspects the boys wanted. Liam got his hardwood floors, Harry had the perfect room for a home gym, Louis had beautiful backyard where he could play footie, and lastly Niall had the most perfect basement where he planned to build a studio for recording his future album and of course their current project too.

The master bedroom, well there was more than one master bedroom in the house but the one they decided they’d make theirs, was enormous. The room would easily hold all their things without getting in each other’s way. Although Harry decided that one of the smaller rooms should be used as their closet.

Overall the boys were happy with their decision and decided to buy it. It was a big commitment and they felt like they were ready to make.

The week following moving into the house was well…a mess. As the saying goes ‘too many cooks spoil the broth’ is exactly what took place. Liam decided that they should pack each person’s house turn by turn. Turns out being in a band does not make you a team player.

Harry was constantly annoyed with the way Niall and Louis mucked around while packing and Liam just didn’t know how to pack. No wonders he always got Harry to pack for him. Harry was having none of it and at the end he threw the three men into a room and asked them to not get out until he was done packing.

It was a lot of work for just one person so Liam often used his I’m-the-head-alpha voice on the curly head and forced him into accepting help.

Eventually the only apartment left to pack was Liam’s. The boys wanted to keep that apartment till all their things were settled and completely moved.

The last night in the apartment Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow due to the exhaustion of packing, he was curled into Liam and all his limbs were wrapped around the alpha like a tall koala bear. Behind the curly head were the omegas.

Just when Niall was about to fall asleep he felt a nudge on his shoulder, “Asleep yet?” Louis asked while elevating himself on his elbow and placing his head on the palm of his head. The nightlight in their room was emanating soft yellow light and that made Louis look like an angel.

Niall shook his head and leaned up to kiss Louis’ neck, “Something bothering you?”

“Um I just wanted to say something,” Niall nodded and smiled at the older omega, “so you know how the other day I told Liam and Harry about your solo album secret?” Niall looked at the older omega to continue but the older omega looked like he was struggling to get words out.

Niall got up a little and kissed the brunette, “You can tell me anything babe.” Louis smiled and continued, “I know I said I was sorry and all… but I just… I really am sorry Ni. I felt so bad but they just had to know and I realize how much of an immoral thing it was to do. I’m really very sorry babe.”

Louis had to get it off from his chest. Deep down he knew Niall had forgiven him but he never meant to betray his baby omega like that.

Niall chuckled and kissed the omega’s cheek, “Oh darling, I forgave you the same day. Why’s this bothering you?”

“I don’t know. I never want you to feel like you can’t tell me something because you think I’ll tell the alphas. Although we shouldn’t really hide anything from them,” Louis giggled at himself, “but I still like to have things with just you too. Omega things and I feel like me telling on you might have put an end to that.” The omega was full on pouting now.

Niall shook his head and pulled Louis to him, “I know when I tell you my secrets that you will keep them. And I also know that you’ll always do what is best for us as a pack. I know I was a brat about it before but I get why you told them, love. I’d have probably done the same. So you can stop worrying your pretty little head about it.” He said pressing many kisses on the brunette’s head.

“Are you sure, babe? Cause you can be as mad as you need to be.”

“Oh my god, you little worrywart. I’m sure. I love you.”

“I love you more. Can’t believe we’re moving into our pack house tomorrow.”

“Me neither. It happened so fast. I’m so happy.” The blond genuinely sounded ecstatic.

“I’m happy you’re so happy Niall but I’d be even happier if you let me sleep tonight!” Harry whisper-yelled, his voice thick with drowsiness.

The omegas snickered and closed their eyes and surrendered to the fatigue in their bodies.


	7. Paparazzi

“Okay time for ground rules,” Liam started when they were seated in their brand new house on their brand new sofas. The house was filled black and white furniture with brick walls and the sofas were covered in remarkable leather. The living room was probably bigger than the boys’ entire old apartments.

“Liam, please don’t start right now. I’m so sleepy.” Niall said putting a stop to Liam’s speech while cuddling into Harry, the alpha knew that the omega was no way near ready to go to bed.

Liam laughed and continued knowing that the omegas wanted to get up to some mischief before he laid down the rules, “I don’t think so, honey. Everything here is new and I know you are itching to get into trouble. So I’ll be making myself very clear right off the bat. First off, no skate-boarding in the house _ever,_ ” Liam knew saying that was futile but he was shooting his shot either way, “if you or Lou, especially you Nialler, because your knees aren’t the best, endure any injuries, I’ll be carpeting the place faster than you can say ‘I’m okay Li’.” He said doing his best Irish accent.

Niall pouted and cuddled deeper into Harry, the alpha stroked his back and made a face that conveyed his sympathy. He wasn’t really sorry about though. Harry was constantly trying to limit Niall’s clowning because of how terrified he was for the blond’s knees.

“Absolutely no jumping down or up the stairs. If I find either of you jumping down more than 3 steps, I’ll be moving us into the tiny room downstairs. We’ll be living downstairs like Harry potter in his cupboard.”

“That’s not even a valid comparison!” Louis yelled at his boyfriend mad that he doesn’t get to do anything fun with his new place, “can we at least goof around in the pool?” The pool in their backyard was probably the reason Louis agreed to buy the house the second he laid eyes on it from the car. He fucking loved that pool.

“Um, only if you promise not to drown yourself or Ni.” Liam really thought he was funny, Louis not so much. He made a face at his alpha, _as if I’d drown the love of my life,_ he thought and the alpha winked as a reply.

“That’s all for now but please don’t hurt yourself. I worry, is all, my loves.” The alpha sighed and took the older omega into his arms from where he was sitting on the couch. Louis immediately dove for the alpha’s neck and started kissing and sucking around his earlobes and underneath.

“Is christening our new house getting up to trouble too, alpha?” Louis said it with all the innocence he could muster.

Liam pulled the omega’s head up so he could kiss him and kiss him he did. Soon enough all Louis could do was moan and writhe against the alpha.

“Bed..room, Li, we have- umph…the bed please.” Louis tried his best to be coherent. Liam only nodded and made no move to stop and take his omega to their bed.

Harry and Niall who were observing from next to the pair decided to pick Louis up and separate the two. Liam was upset at the sudden loss of lips and Louis let out a squeak which he’d argue was a ‘ _manly_ roar’. Harry turned Louis in his arms till the omega had his legs wrapped around his torso.

“Hello there,” The curly head said and kissed the omega, walking towards the stairs. Niall decided that he wanted a piggyback ride so he threw himself on Liam’s back, “Woah, careful there koala bear.” Niall giggled and pressed kisses to the alphas neck while the four of them made their way to the bedroom.

In no time they were all in bed and naked as the day they were born. Liam pulled Harry to him and pushed him on his back against the bed. Louis placed himself next to the taller alpha and started to kiss him with fervour and his tongue breached his lips exploring the alpha’s mouth as though it were a mission to accomplish.

Liam had slowly but surely, made his way down Harry’s body and took him in his mouth. The brunette alpha was so lost in the taste of his alpha that he missed the breathy moans Harry was swallowing from his omega’s mouth.

Niall had sat himself behind Louis’ arse, had his cheeks spread, and was eating him out. Niall had one of the greatest tongues. Not as good as Harry’s but they give each other tough competition.

The sweet smell of slick from the omegas had Harry at the brink of his orgasm, “Li…I’m so close.” The alpha said backing out of Louis’ mouth. The omega dived into the curly head’s neck and began to suck dark red bruises. Harry knew it was pointless to try and get the brunette back up.

Louis’ breathing got heavier as Niall went faster and inserted two fingers and hit the all the perfect spots inside Louis. Liam seemed to have the same idea and got off Harry’s dick to get the lube they’d put in the bedside drawer. The alpha got himself in the same position once again and coated his fingers with lube. He warmed them up by rubbing his fingers together and then slowly opened the green eyed alpha.

Harry wailed with pleasure and arched his back, in the process he pushed Louis away, unintentionally. The omega was barely coherent thanks to the blond’s talented tongue. He decided that he was ready and laid on his back next to Harry, “Ni, please.” Niall understood exactly what his boyfriend wanted and aligned himself with Louis.

He started off very slow wanting Louis to get comfortable but the omega was too riled up and impatient. The older omega pulled Niall forward and crashed their mouths together, “Please, for the love of all the good things in this universe, move your damn hips.” The brunette thrusted his own hips hard.

Niall knew that if didn’t speed up quickly he’d have a cranky omega. He moved his hips in perfect synchronisation to Louis’ thrusts, causing the omega make sinful noises.

Liam and Harry too had moved onto thrusting into each other. Liam tried his best to keep up with the alpha’s pace but the curly head was too eager due to all the previous teasing the brown eyed alpha had put him through. Liam reached over and stroked Harry and the alpha moaned so loudly that Louis besides him took his hand into his.

In no time Harry came all over himself and he let Liam ride out his own orgasm. Niall too was oh so very close, and decided to stroke Louis too. The omega squeezed the green eyed alpha’s hand and arched his back. Niall met him half way for a kiss and the two omegas came almost simultaneously.

The four were now undeniably weak and all their limbs were sore. This is why Louis and Niall don’t work out so often. Their bedroom activities were just as exhilarating and way more rewarding. Niall shifted around their humongous bed till he was placed between the two alphas. He had missed them. Both the alphas smiled fondly at the omega and kissed his head.

After a fifteen minute break Liam got up and got a towel wet with lukewarm water to clean himself and the boys. Sex always made Harry extremely sleepy and the alpha was almost fast asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Liam gently patted him down and pulled the comforter on top of him and the blond omega that was now wrapped around him.

*****

The studio in the basement was in dire need of equipment and instruments, if the boys wanted to start with the album. The management had asked them to meet with a few guitarists and lyricists too so that they could start and help them set up the studio.

Liam had made a blueprint for the studio and he knew exactly what he wanted and from where he wanted it but the true expert in instruments was Niall. He knew he’d have to take Niall with him, and if Niall was going to come Louis is a joint deal. He had no issues taking the omegas with him but it was harder for them to hide their relationship in public. The alpha had no choice though.

“We have to get the instruments and speakers and mics and such. Nialler, I’m going to need you for selection of the instruments.”

“Oooo can we get Nando’s after?”

“Sure but only if we’re done with buying all the things on time. Actually, maybe we should meet that guitarist for lunch … what’s his name?”

“Mitch, I think?” Harry replied looking up from his laptop from the sofa. He was googling ways of easing his backache. Ever since the move, Harry’s back had been giving him trouble, the dumbass had picked up heavy boxes even though Liam clearly told him not to.

“Haz, babe, maybe you should sit this one out? Meet us for lunch directly?” Liam made it sound like a suggestion but the curly head knew that he wouldn’t budge.

Hence Harry nodded, planning of napping the entire time the boys were gone. It would be great to have the huge bed all to himself. Harry loved his boyfriends and the idea of sleeping in the same bed for the rest of their lives but he would appreciate a few hours where his abdomen was not accommodating a foot.

“Fine. Can I at least come to get the furniture for the studio? I don’t want hundreds of beanbags. We need real furniture.” The green eyed alpha knew that if it were up to Louis they’d have only beanbags to sit on and Liam never said no to the persuasive omega when it came to materialistic things. And the omega might be slightly obsessed.

“Why not? I love beanbags. They come in so many colours and covers and they pull you in like a nice hug, you can be productive and lazy at the-”

“Lou, we know you love them. No need to defend their honour but we need more than those and you know that. You can shift yours from the bedroom if you want one.”

Louis sighed disappointedly, he loved beanbag shopping, “You’re mean.” Harry only smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

“I think we should get going if we want to make it to lunch. Go get ready, both of you.” Liam kissed Harry on his forehead, “Get some rest, baby.” and went to wait in the garage.

*****

Why Liam thought shopping with his omegas would be a good idea was beyond him. He had to pull the omegas away from each other at least a hundred times in only half an hour. Niall was taking his sweet time with the guitars.

“Niall, if you’re going to take this long here alone, we’ll never leave. We have to meet Haz for lunch.” Liam was getting frustrated because he had a long list of things to get done and no time.

“If you want to get the right stuff, you’ll have to wait, and if you’re this impatient, pick it yourself!” The omega was only ticked off because Liam had separated him from Louis.

“Ni, just concentrate and get it done. You want Nando’s, yeah?” Louis tried to reason.

Niall nodded and continued playing the guitars in the shop. _Finally_ after almost forty-five minutes of trial and error Niall selected four guitars two of which were electric. But they were far from done. They still had to drive around twenty minutes to get to the mic and speakers store.

Once they got there, Liam realized that making it to lunch would be impossible. So, he texted Harry but it was too late. The green eyed alpha had already left and called Mitch, cancelling at this point would be rude. He decided to let Harry meet with the other alpha alone and then if they want he can come over once the studio was ready.

The alpha called Harry to let him know as much. “Hazza? Babe, there’s no way we’ll make it on time. This list is never ending. Can you meet up alone?”

“Ugh, you know how awkward that’s going get. We can wait, you know?” Harry didn’t sound too happy but Liam was hopeful.

“I swear, I tried to get this done quicker. I’d leave it to another day but the installation of the electronics is tomorrow. I’m sorry, love.” Harry sighed knowing that he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Fine, but you owe me.”

“Anything your heart desires.” Liam chuckled and hung up hoping the lunch won’t be too bad. After all Mitch was their age and in the same industry, Harry will be fine.

*****

Harry was wearing a navy blue sweater and a scarf because they were almost at the end of November and the air was a bit nippy even at three in the afternoon, and in addition to that, he also had to hide the love bites. The scarf also helped him hide his face a little, not by much but he’ll take what he can get

He’d never pick a place like Nando’s if it weren’t for Niall. He just hoped he could get away with being there. He made his way into the restaurant and sat at the furthest table possible. He thanked god that the restaurant near their new place wasn’t very big and nobody seemed to be dining in at the moment.

He shot a text to Mitch letting him know the he had reached and where he was sat. Within the next five minutes a tall man with shoulder length hair, clearly an alpha, walked in towards his table. Mitch smiled at him from the opposite end of the table and stretched out his hand. Harry accepted the invitation to shake his hand.

“Please have a seat. Um, sorry but the other three can’t make it. They are out shopping for our studio and lost track of time.”

“Oh that’s cool. I have to say, I’m a fan. You guys are massive!” Mitch had a soft voice, not loud or the type you could imagine yelling. It was rather a deep voice though. Also Harry was surprised that he was American, only Liam had spoken to him until now.

Harry cleared his throat, “Thank you very much. So, do you only play or do you sing too?”

“Just a little bit of everything. I write, play, and sing in the shower.” Mitch joked, and raked a hand through his hair, swirling it around a little.

“Oh that’s good. We’re writing an album soon too, as you know, so it’ll be good to have you,” Harry had a slight feeling that Mitch was coming on to him but it was like that with everyone, “we should order though before we get down to business.” He started flipping through the menu card even though he knew exactly what he wanted after eating here one too many times.

Mitch did the same and, “Should we call the waiter?”

“Maybe, I’ll go to the washroom while you order? Cause the guy looks young and I don’t want him to recognize me or anything… if you don’t mind?”

“Oh yeah, totally. Makes sense. Just tell me what you want and I’ll order it.” Harry told him what he wanted and went into the men’s room.

He returned after a few good minutes, “Sorry about that.”

“Not at all. So, do you guys have ideas for the album or maybe a few tunes?”

“If I’m being completely honest, we weren’t exactly planning to do this album. There were a couple of complications and now we are _stuck_ doing the album, and so the answer to your question is, nope, we have nothing.” Harry’s blood boils every time he thinks about the way they are trapped making music when in reality it’s a creative process that cannot be rushed or forced.

“Oh wow, that gives us a lot to do, huh?” Harry nodded and sipped water.

Harry nodded, “Tell me more about yourself, then. You’ve worked with other artists before?”

“Just here and there. Not anyone huge but I once played for John Legend for a small performance sort of thing. I’ve assisted in writing a few songs too.”

“That’s nice. Have you thought about worki-” Harry was interrupted by the waiter who was placing their plates in front of them. The alpha forgot where he was and who he was and he thanked the boy. Then he saw the teenager’s eyes blow wide. Harry wanted to kick himself but the damage was done. He smiled at the boy, luckily the young omega was too shy to say anything, and he ran away.

“You must get that a lot with your dimples on display like that.” Mitch smiled looking smug and Harry didn’t know whether he could tell Mitch anything without discussing it with management. Even after so many years of receiving an overwhelming amount of compliments and showcases of affection, Harry still blushed like he’s never been appreciated. That probably gave all the wrong signals but he let it be.

“Sort of. I’m not very good at taking it all in,” he smiled making his dimples dig deeper, “anyway…” he continued to get to know the alpha.

And soon they were done with lunch, and minus the harmless flirting he seemed like a decent guy who knows what he’s doing.

“I’ll be in touch then. Once again, sorry for being the only one that showed up but hopefully when things are finalized you’ll come by soon enough.”

“Please, don’t apologize. I quite enjoyed myself. It’s not every day you get to have lunch with an international heartthrob.” If Mitch was any other guy he might have winked but Harry knew that he wasn’t the kind to. He only smiled and paid the bill.

When he got the change back he left behind a tip and smiled wide at the young omega who looked like he might die on spot.

Harry and Mitch said their goodbyes and the curly haired alpha made his way to the car and drove back home hoping his boyfriends were back.

*****

When Harry pulled into the garage he was relieved to see Liam’s car parked inside. He parked his own Range Rover and headed into the house.

What he saw in the living room was red faced Niall sat next to a consoling Louis. Niall looked angry but he was also crying. Their Head Alpha was nowhere to be seen.

“What’s going on?” Niall jumped up and fell into Harry’s arms as soon as the alpha was close. The curly head caught his omega and stroked his head from behind while the omega spoke into his neck, “Liam spanked me, and that too for nothing.”

“Shhh love, let’s sit down and then, why don’t you explain what happened?” Harry sat on the couch with Niall refusing to remove his face from the alpha’s neck. Harry looked at Louis hoping that he had an explanation for what had gone wrong.

“Liam was already mad to begin with. He was super annoyed at first because we were messing about, and then we took forever picking the instruments, even the other store had like poor staffing, everything was pissing him off and then… Niall here decided to jump down the stairs as a joke and that like, was the last straw…”

“Oh Nialler, he clearly asked you not to do that. Ever.”

“But he was right there to catch me, I was just trying to cheer him up!” Niall was in the wrong but it was very unlike Liam to spank their omegas for playing around.

“He then picked this one up, and gave him at least twenty spanks.”

“Twenty?! Niall how many steps did you jump from?”

“Four? I made sure to land on him and not the bloody floor. He got so angry Hazza!” Niall continued to sob but at this point it was him just whining.

“And where is he?”

“Showering.” Louis said feeling just as confused as the green eyed alpha.

“Alright, I’ll go see what’s up and you two sit right here and don’t go anywhere,” Harry tried to get up but the blond around him wasn’t letting go, “babe, how will I fix this if you don’t let me go?”

“No, don’t go. He’s a meanie.” Harry laughed at that and looked at Louis asking him to pull the omega off.

Harry escaped and went upstairs to their bedroom. He decided he didn’t want to interrupt the alpha and so he went into their closet and changed.

Harry made himself comfortable in their bed and scrolled through his phone. He texted Sarah about Mitch, letting her know that the meeting went well.

Liam finally exited the washroom and made his way into the walk-in closet, completely ignoring Harry’s existence in the room. Harry was taken aback and decided to follow the alpha into the closet.

“What, I don’t even get a ‘hi’?” the green eyed alpha stood behind Liam’s broad back while the alpha was rummaging through his side of the closet for clothes. Harry wrapped himself around Liam’s still wet back and squeezed.

He did not expect to be thrown off roughly.

“What the hell? What’s going on with you?” Liam put on a red t-shirt and black shorts, all while ignoring Harry. The alpha walked out of the closet and Harry followed.

Harry _hated_ being ignored more than anything, he’d rather do screaming matches and throwing objects than be ignored.

“Liam if you don’t tell me what the fuck is going on I swear to god-” Liam turned to face him and his face was etched with anger. Harry had done absolutely nothing to piss him off so much, he wasn’t even with him for majority of the day so far.

“You’ll what? Huh? What will you do? You’ll disobey me _again_?”

“Disobey you? Please for the love of god explain what’s going on!” Harry was now flailing his hands, ready to give up and cry into a pillow.

“You shifted the couches, and picked up some of the boxes we left in the garage, didn’t you?” Liam spat out, livid about Harry arranging the house?

“We discussed about moving the couches around a bit, right? You were the one unhappy about the way they were placed and now you’re the one fuming about it?” Harry has never been this baffled because Liam was being downright ridiculous.

“Are you really that daft? You think I’m mad about the position of the couches? No, you fucking idiot I’m not mad about that,”

“Then what the fuck Liam?” Harry was considering throwing a mantel piece at the alpha’s head, maybe that’ll fix whatever has gone wrong in his head.

“I told you to take it easy and sleep, didn’t I? I clearly fucking told you to nap and to make sure you give your back a break but what did you do instead? You picked up heavy boxes and shifted _entire_ fucking couches on your own, then you’ll sit and complain about your back fucking hurting!” People were really out for testing Liam’s patience today.

“I couldn’t sleep! I tried but I’ve bloody gotten used to sleeping with three people who were missing. So fucking sue me Liam!” For what it’s worth, Harry really did try to go to sleep but he just ended up tossing and turning, his theory of enjoying the bed to himself, completely failing him. “And it’s my fucking back so how about you mind your own fucking business. If hearing about it is such a bloody inconvenience just say so and I’ll never mention it. In fact, let’s not talk at all!”

Harry yelled and left the room leaving a very agitated alpha behind. Liam stared at the door Harry stormed out of, evaluating his life. He sighed heavily and put his face in his hands. He was so mentally exhausted and no one in this fucking pack was listening to him. There’s only so much defying a man can take.

 _I just wanted him to take a nap and get better, and for the omegas to not bloody break their bones, how is that so much to ask for?_ The alpha thought while climbing into the bed. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

*****

Harry huffed all the way down the stairs to find Niall almost asleep in Louis’ arms. He was glad at least some of them can manage to sleep without the whole pack.

“We heard yelling, what happened?” Louis whispered, softly raking his hand through the blond head of hair in his lap.

The curly head plopped down on the single sofa he recently shifted to opposite of the longer one.

“He’s fucking lost it. I don’t know what’s got his boxers in a twist but if I’m to go near him right now he might get punched.”

“Ugh, you alphas and your punching. Tell me what happened.” Niall was now awake and tried to sit up only for Louis to push his head back into his lap.

“I was just sitting on the bed and then he got out of the shower, completely ignored me and then _howled_ at me for moving the couches instead of napping. Why he thinks he’s the boss of my sleep schedule is beyond me.”

“Oh love, he’s just mad because the sofas are heavy, aren’t they? He hates it when you’re in pain.” Louis didn’t know what exactly was going on with their alpha but he knew that he had a reason. Liam was never irrational, wrong sometimes? Absolutely, but never irrational.

“Yeah, well he yelling at my face and calling me a fucking idiot is making me feel really loved.” Harry sighed raking his hand through his curly hair. He wanted all of it out of his face and so he tied it up in a bun with the hair tie on his wrist.

“Where is he then?” Niall asked the guilt finally settling in, deep in his gut. He knew that his knees would hurt if he landed on the floor even by mistake. He also really tested the alpha’s patience when he was whining about the wait at the mic store.

“Still in the room, I think. Did you guys have lunch?”

“Yeah, McDonald’s drive thru.”

“Literally could’ve gone for something healti-” Harry’s phone went off mid lecture about clogged arteries. Gemma was trying to facetime him.

He picked up, “Hey, Gems.”

“Hello brother dearest. Forgotten me, haven’t you?”

“Stop being dramatic, I texted you yesterday.”

“Complaining about your backache is not the conversation I was looking for.”

“Please let’s not with my backache. What did you want to talk about?”

“Oops, someone’s in a mood. Everything alright?”

“Fine. What are you up to?”

“I wanted your recipe for Nutella crepes.”

“Hi Gemma!” Niall interrupted the brother-sister duo by settling himself in the alpha’s lap.

“Hi Nialler. Good to see someone in better spirits than Mr. Melancholy here.”

“Oh don’t worry, we take good care of your baby brother.”

“I have no doubts, love. How’s the new place?” The boys haven’t had anyone over yet for obvious reasons but they were planning on a family christmas.

“It’s so cool. It’s mostly furnished which is such a relief. We need to have you over soon.”

“Can’t wait. Harry, love the recipe please before Jason combusts.” Gemma giggled. She’d been seeing this Jason guy for a couple of months and there seemed to be something brewing. He was happy for his sister.

“Weird time for crepes, Gems but whatever floats your boat. I’ll text it to you.”

“Thank you! Love you. Call me when you feel better.”

Harry bid her goodbye and went to text her the recipe. Huh, now he was in a mood for crepes at five in the evening. When the alpha looked up he found only Niall who once again had moved to the longer couch. He was watching some horror movie that was on TV.

“Where’s Lou?”

“Kitchen. I think he’s making stir-fry tonight.” That’s weird, Louis signing himself up for something healthy?

Harry walked to the kitchen to see Louis was indeed arranging all ingredients for stir-fry. Although he was looking at the broccoli with disdain.

“Heard you were making stir-fry? Do you feel okay, baby?” Harry said standing in front of the omega. Louis smiled up at his tall alpha and put his arms around his neck.

“I wanted to make you feel better and maybe you’ll forgive Li?”

“Hmm.” Harry thought it was best to leave it at that and kissed his omega soundly till he was putty in his hands.

While pair got comfortable in the kitchen, Niall went to their bedroom and saw a sleeping alpha. Liam occasionally snores but only when he’s drained beyond belief and hearing him snore right now confirmed the omega’s thoughts about Liam’s anger being derived from exhaustion.

Niall crawled into bed slowly as to not wake the alpha and went and laid down next to him. He gazed at his alpha’s perfect face, _he has such a perfect nose_ , he hadn’t realised that he’d been trailing a finger down said perfect nose. This resulted in the previously sleeping alpha to wake up.

He slowly opened his eyes and scrunched his nose.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Niall smiled and fluttered his eyes in an attempt to butter the alpha up if he was still mad.

“No need to do your eyes, you’ve been spanked. All’s forgiven, baby.” Liam pulled his omega closer to him and picked him up and rolled till he was on his back and the blond on top of him.

Niall snickered and bent down to kiss the alpha. When he came back up he noticed that Liam’s mood wasn’t back to normal yet, “You’re so tired, aren’t you alpha?” He kissed him again hoping to ease his troubles.

They spent a few minutes like that, kissing and whispering nonsense to each other when Liam sat up with Niall still on top of him, “Harry’s still mad?”

Niall nodded, “He’s livid, mate,” the blond saw Liam wince and he probably felt just as guilty as he did for being so annoying, “babe, you know better than to ignore him.”

“I know, I know,” Liam said sighing and pinching his forehead between his fingers, “I don’t even understand why I did it. I was just so mad, his back really hurts him and I can’t fucking help it.”

“It’s not all your fault but maybe he’ll forgive you if you ask nicely and give him your puppy eyes.”

“I don’t have puppy eyes.” Liam growled in a very puppy like manner, proving the omega’s point.

“Right, and I don’t have blue eyes, they are pink. See.” The blond blew his eyes wide and looked right into the alphas. The brunette laughed at his omega’s antics and kissed him once again.

“Where are the two? Is Lou mad at me too?”

“They’re in the kitchen making stir-fry,” the blond gagged at that, “and no, Lou was actually defending you.”

“See that’s why he’s my favourite omega.” Liam tickled the blond’s sides till he fell over his side onto the bed and started wheezing, he’d somehow got tangled into the comforter.

“Oh, Li, I need … oxygen, phew! Also you’re not allowed favourites, I’ll tell Haz and you can forget about being forgiven.” Now he was just being dramatic. Liam took advantage of the fact that he wasn’t under an omega and got up. He checked his phone from the bedside table where it was charging. He’d got an email from Sarah which was chain-mailed to the boys too. It was subjected ‘Mitch’. Right, he never got the chance to ask Harry how his lunch meeting went.

But before he could get details about the lunch he’d have to make it up to the curly head. He left the phone without checking the email, took Niall’s hand and walked down to the kitchen.

Harry and Louis were both cutting veggies while the alpha was also sautéing chicken on the side. Louis noticed the alpha and Harry felt his presence while he had his back towards the entrance of the kitchen. Liam whispered to Louis, asking him to leave them for a few minutes. The omega nodded and kissed the alpha before handing him the knife he was using to chop the carrots.

Liam started to gather his thoughts while he chopped the carrots, Harry said nothing and made no move to acknowledge the alpha’s existence much like Liam had done himself. He got done with the carrots and set the knife aside. He turned and leaned against the counter, folding his arms, facing Harry’s back.

“You’re really not going to talk to me?”

Radio silence.

“Seriously? I was just tired Harry and I genuinely don’t like it-”

“You pushed me off of you! What the fuck did you do that for?” It hit Liam like a car crash. _Zayn_ had done that the last time they were in one room. How did this escape his notice? How did he hurt someone he loved so _dearly_ , the way he did.

Liam wanted the floor to open up and throw him in pits of hell.

“Jesus Christ, Harry, babe, I promise I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean it like that, you know that, don’t you?” Liam tangled his hands in his sleep mused hair, tugging at it, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t even considering-”

“Hey, Li, breathe baby. In and out,” Harry took deep breathes with Liam. The brown eyed alpha had no idea he had jumped right into panic mode. He really hated himself sometimes.

“Liam, look at me,” Harry took the alpha’s face in his hands and just like that Liam was lost in forest green eyes. He broke like a dam, tears falling freely without any restraint, “I’m so sorry,” He jumped the alpha and put his arms around him, holding him tightly.

Liam was eternally grateful when Harry wound arms around his just as securely. He broke down further for a few minutes while the green eyed alpha whispered nonsense and reassuring words.

When the alpha finally had a grip on reality he pulled back and Harry opened his mouth to say something when, “No, wait,” Liam removed himself from their embrace and took Harry’s hand in his.

“I’m so sorry. I wish there was a better word than sorry but there isn’t,” Liam kissed Harry’s cheek, “I know you hate being ignored and I should have never done that to you. I’m an arsehole.”

Harry chuckled, “Not an arsehole. Just a little careless.” Harry tilted Liam’s face using his thumb and index finger. “I know where your head went. I didn’t want you to feel responsible for that. Whatever happened, happened.” The alphas smiled at each other, “and I’m sorry too. For not napping.”

Liam nodded, “We good?”

“Nah, we’re the best.” Harry said and sealed the alpha’s lips with his own.

“We’re hungry you know!” Niall yelled from the living room. The alphas laughed and started to cook, putting all the ingredients in the pan.

*****

They were all sitting at the dining table with all the food placed around them. They’d just began eating when Niall kept giggling at his phone, “Niall what have I said about phones at the table?” Harry had made sure the dining table was nowhere in the direction of a television for this very reason. He wanted to tell the boys about his lunch meeting.

“Ugh, fine let me check this one thing, wait just one sec … um, have any of you read Sarah’s email?” The boys shook their heads and removed their respective phones after looking at the omega’s weird reaction.

What Harry read on his phone blew his mind. There were two photos attached of Harry and Mitch, one shaking hands, and one of them talking while the green eyed alpha was … blushing? There was one more document which was an article by _Hollywood Updates._ The document was about Harry and Mitch being on a date and some crap about the ‘curly head looking smitten’.

“You went on a _date?_ ” Harry didn’t understand whether if Liam was making fun of him or being serious.

“Excuse me? You’re the one that set me up.”

“Why does the news think you were on a date? Why are you blushing in this picture?” Louis asked shoving his phone in the green eyed alpha’s face.

“Jeez, Lou, calm down. He said something about my dimples or something and you know how great I am at compliments. I don’t know how to bloody accept them.”

“An unknown alpha comments on _your_ dimples and you decided to keep that to yourself?”

“Okay enough, you’re overreacting. When was I supposed to tell you? In between Niall crying or Liam yelling?”

“Stop it both of you. Haz, did you tell Mitch you’re in a relationship? In a pack?” Liam didn’t understand _why_ Sarah sent them this email in the first place. There was no message underneath or anything.

“I … no. I didn’t know if I was allowed to!” Harry defended himself.

“So instead you flirted with him?” Niall _did not_ like people trying to take what’s his.

“Nialler, I was just avoiding conflict with management. We’ll ask if we can tell the crew about us. I mean, they are bound to find out in any case, with how we are together.”

Liam nodded. Maybe Sarah was just warning them about future tabloid news because at the end of the day, they were _famous,_ no matter how much they hated that word.

“Alright, let’s forget it. Niall, Haz isn’t going anywhere. Keep your phone away, and start eating please.”

“Finish all the broccoli too, please.” Harry requested knowing the blond’s feelings about said vegetable.

“I’m sure you made _Mitch_ finish all his greens too.” Niall said bitterly but the boys only laughed knowing that there was no real heat behind it. He was just an extremely possessive omega.

“Didn’t you realize that there were lurking bastards?” Louis asked referring to the paparazzi.

“There weren’t any. There were barely customers, even … Maybe it was the omega waiter,” the alpha said thoughtfully.

“Oh, now there’s an omega too?” Niall exclaimed shovelling broccoli in his mouth.

Harry shook his head at the dramatic blond, “Eat, and I might have made Nutella Crepes for you,”

“Sugary treats will not take you too far, alpha but alright.” Niall replied looking at Harry with squinted eyes conveying his awareness about the alpha’s attempt at bribery.

*****

That night they all went to bed after a long day, Niall holding onto the curly head extra tight.

Liam didn’t know why but he had a bad feeling in his gut that he couldn’t shake. The alpha could only hope his gut was wrong, but it seldom was.


	8. It's Getting Hot In Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter I mentioned the boys having their family over for Thanksgiving, then my dumbass remembered that they are britsh.  
> So I edited that part out and now it's a Christmas get together.
> 
> Also since these characters are real people and they have their own personal lives, I've decided to not involve their family who have passed away. May they rest in peace but I'm just not comfortable including them.
> 
> That being said, Louis will have two mothers who are original characters and only three sisters. As much as it sucks to not include them, I just don't think it's right. As for Harry, Anne will not have gotten remarried after her divorce with Desmond.
> 
> And at the end of the day this is just a fanfic and I'm writing it only for the character visual, and their personal lives will never be affected by this.

The days leading up to the completion of the studio was nothing but hectic. There were workers in and out the house constantly, giving the boys almost zero privacy.

The article posted about Mitch and Harry was speculated and talked about for longer than any one of them would have liked.

Finally the day the studio was completed, Sarah came over for dinner.

“Sarah, we have something we need to ask… and I hope we hear what we want to,” Harry said while pouring out the fried rice from the take-out container onto his plate. The boys and Sarah were sitting at the coffee table placed in between the sofas. There was a sitcom running the background, which no one was paying attention to other than Niall.

Sarah nodded and the curly head continued, “Since we’ll have a lot of people over soon for writing and recording, are we allowed to be open with them about the pack situation?”

The brunette manager sat up straight and looked a little tense, “I’m not too sure but I will speak to Robert. Maybe we can get them to sign a NDA?”

The boys nodded and the beta decided to change the topic. She hated putting the band in awkward situations just as much as they hated being in them, “Have you come up with anything you’d like to use yet?”

That caught Niall’s attention, “Actually yeah. Li wanted me to test out the studio yesterday after we had it done and I ended up coming with a few tunes and lyrics. Don’t know how it will all fall in place yet but that’s what the help is for, right?”

“That’s great. Also I want a studio tour _and_ a house tour.”

“Oh my god, you will not believe the pool we have! It’s literally the best.” Louis said excited about showing off his pool.

“I saw it on my way in. It’s bloody huge. Can’t believe you’ve not thrown a pool party yet.”

“Yes, because you’ve given us so much time, haven’t you, love?” Louis said with all the sass he could muster. The boys chuckled at that knowing the omega was only pulling the beta’s leg.

“Please, as if you need my permission for anything.”

They spent the rest of the dinner catching up and spending time discussing future projects. Sarah told them, they’ll be flying to LA a couple of times for a few interviews and gigs.

“Have you heard anything from him?” Liam asked Sarah when they were alone in the kitchen. The alpha didn’t want to bring Zayn up in front of the boys but he wanted to know. Needed to know.

Sarah nodded, “He will sign with our record label… His album may come out at same time as your first single and Robert’s been consider-”

“No, but that’s business. How is _he_?” Liam couldn’t help himself, he was worried.

“Oh Li, you still care about him?” Sarah looked concerned as she filled her wine glass and handing Liam his.

Liam looked down at his wine glass dejectedly and hoped the beta would answer him anyway.

“He’s okay, I guess. Can’t say I’ve heard anything more than that. But I do know that he’s staying in LA, for the time being” She said with a voice of nonchalance, “can I ask you something?” This time her voice was serious, with a hint of irritation.

Liam nodded, praying she won’t question his concern about the former member of their band.

“Was he really homophobic? I mean, I don’t mean to pry but-”

“No, it’s fine. He wasn’t homophobic at all actually. He never questioned anyone’s relationship as far as the staff goes, in fact, when Janet got engaged to Emma, he’d sent them champagne and a bouquet. Never minded Lou and Niall together either… just was a prick about me and Haz.”

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, I shouldn-”

“Please, I sometimes feel like I don’t talk about it enough.” Liam said downing his wine in a single sip.

Sarah smiled at him and he could see the pity in her eyes, “Li, do you know why he was like that? Or rather, is?” She continued on the topic knowing the alpha needed the release.

“He… we know he was brought up with a certain number of values and beliefs. We’ve never actually had a conversation about it. Some things led to some other things and then there would be these really crazy fights and arguments but he always returned to normal.”

“I’m sorry.” Sarah walked to the alpha and wrapped her arms around him. The beta’s arms were comforting.

“You know, we never saw this coming?” Liam said coming out of the hug and grabbing the wine bottle, filling it up to the brim, “we had are moments but never in a million years did I think he’d leave.”

“You’re allowed to be mad, Liam. No one’s judging you for it.”

“Trust me, my boys are angry enough for me and the public. Niall still sometimes looks at Instagram posts and yells at his phone, it’s kind of sad and hilarious.”

Sarah laughed at that and walked out of the kitchen dragging Liam with her.

“Did you two really spend the last ten minutes drinking in the kitchen, only to come back with two glasses?” Louis asked, mad about the fact that he wasn’t already drinking wine. The omega got up and ran to the kitchen, returning with three wine glasses.

Liam mouthed a ‘sorry’ to the omega who shook his head at him.

“Let’s go out on the porch swing. The wind’s not too cold,” Harry suggested, standing up and tugging Niall along with him. The others silently agreed and followed the alpha, omega pair.

The wind was blowing and the weather was indeed not bad. Liam sat with Louis cuddled into him on the porch swing while Niall made his home on Harry’s lap on the swing opposite the other. Sarah settled herself on the ottoman placed randomly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sarah spoke up, “Mitch is hot, isn’t he?” She directed her question at Harry, smirking.

Harry chuckled, “Oh sure, he’s a _very_ fine looking man.” The alpha was only joking and everyone knew that. Except Niall.

The blond got up and walked to Liam and Louis, physically pulling Louis away from the pile of muscles they called alpha. He made himself comfortable between the two and pouted until everyone laughed at him.

“It’s not bloody funny. Why did we let Harry go alone for lunch with an alpha? Liam, this is all your fault.” The omega folded his arms and glared at Liam, rage bubbling in his ocean blue eyes.

“He’s joking. Look at him,” Liam pointed to Harry and Sarah who was now on the swing next to the curly head, both cackling.

“Still. Why would you ever send our best asset to be claimed by another _fine looking man_? Look at those curls and dimp-”

“Enough dramatics for today. I’m exhausted and my legs hurt.” Louis said getting up to stretch, putting an end to Niall’s sonnet about the green eyed alpha’s beauty. Not that he was wrong in the slightest.

“Again? Have you been falling around, Louis Tomlinson?” Liam asked his voice sounding a lot like an angry mum.

Louis shook his head, “I swear, haven’t fallen once,” His legs have been hurting for a while now and he has no explanation. The only exercise he’s been doing is a few laps in the backyard when he’s in the mood and swimming. But those have never induced such pain before.

However, he wanted to avoid Liam’s mother-henning, and so he downplayed the situation, “It’s not that bad, I’ll be fine by morning.”

“I’ll take your leave too, then,” The beta said from in front of them, getting up and stretching herself. They walked back inside, Sarah grabbing her phone and purse, “I’ll keep you updated, should anything come up. I expect to be back with Mitch and Josh, maybe day after tomorrow?”

Harry nodded at her and hugged her goodbye before retiring to the kitchen to clean up, the brunette omega hugged her next “It was so good to have someone to show off the place to,” Louis said while hugging the beta, she laughed and thanked him for having her over.

Niall hugged her next, “For the love of god, can you not bring Mitch over?” She laughed in his ears loudly, “Don’t worry sweetheart, your alpha is smitten.” The omega blushed at that and let the beta go. Sarah leaned in and pressed a kiss to the omega’s forehead, simply because he was too cute to not.

“I’ll walk you to your car.” Liam offered. Sarah nodded and walked out the door to where the car was parked in front of the gate of the house.

Sarah got her keys out, “Thanks for earlier,”

“Anytime Li. You’re really lucky, you know? You’ve got a great pack, with _and_ without him.” She once again hugged him and he hugged her back just as tight.

“Get home safe. Text me once you do.”

“Yes, mum.” She giggled knowing the alpha was serious.

*****

Liam walked back into the house and went into the kitchen, where Harry was filling up the dishwasher.

“Need any help?”

“Nope, almost done.” Liam nodded and sat on the counter next to the fruit Harry had cut for them, popping a strawberry in his mouth.

“So, how is he, then?” Harry asked, opening cabinets and putting back glasses.

“How is who?” The alpha replied sheepishly. He knew what the curly head was talking about but he also knew that said alpha didn’t like talking about him.

“Do you really think, I don’t know that you asked Sarah about him? C’mon Li, give me some credit.”

Liam sighed heavily, “He’s okay, it seems. Not like anyone’s going to tell us if he’s miserable. Or _he’ll_ tell anyone about it… He’s signing with the same record label,” That made the green eyed alpha turn sharply and give him a look.

“What, why?” Harry never understood Hollywood politics.

“Babe, isn’t it obvious that they let him go only if he agreed to sign with them? It would mean a lot of money. Everyone loves a good scandal.” He ended it on a bitter note. 

“Will we see him?” Liam would have missed that if not for his alpha hearing. Harry had barely opened his mouth to say that.

“No, I don’t think so.” Harry nodded and came closer to the alpha sitting at the counter. He placed his hands on both sides of the alpha trapping him, leaning down to kiss his frown that had made an appearance at the thought of seeing Zayn, or of _not_.

“Sorry, we don’t talk about it enough.” Harry said after kissing him a few times.

Liam shook his head, “There’s no need to. It’s pointless, really.”

“Maybe, but stuffing it on the inside has never done anyone any good, has it?” Harry was always reasonable, Liam hated that.

“I don’t want it if it upsets you,” Liam placed his head on Harry’s shoulder, the wine working its way in his body, affecting his brain, “also teddy bears are stuffed and they seem to be enjoying life.”

Harry laughed with his fully body and shook his head, completely in love with his alpha.

“Oh, you’re so funny, it hurts.” The curly head said, claiming Liam’s lips with his own, opening them with his tongue. Liam opened up and gave back just as good as he was getting, when they were interrupted by, “Harry! Liam! Get here, right now!” Niall’s voice was distant, but the panic in his voice was very clear.

Both alphas ran with full speed, bursting in their bedroom to find Niall in their bed looking very distressed and Louis lying next to him, flushed red, and breathing heavily.

“He’s going into heat.”

*****

“Okay, okay. Nialler, babe, you need to leave the room with Harry right now. Go to one of the guest bedrooms and I’ll come find you soon.” Liam had no clue what he was going to do. He’d never spent a heat with any omega before, but he knew he’d have to man the ship right now.

“There’s no way I’m leaving him like this. Harry isn’t either.” Niall looked at Harry, confident that the alpha will back him up, only for him to see the alpha shake his head, “Niall, this is a heat. How it’s happening, I can’t really say but he will see you as a threat. We’re not bonded yet, love. We need to let Li handle this.”

“I don’t care. He doesn’t look like he’d figh-”

“Alpha” Louis whined from the bed, breaking into what was about to be a debate, moving around like a fish without water. The smell of slick and omega was thick in the air, driving both the alphas a little insane.

“Niall, I need to concentrate on Louis right now, okay? Just go with Harry. Please.” The alpha really sounded desperate for the blond’s cooperation.

“Ugh, fine. Be gentle with him though, I don’t want a hair out of place.” The blond threatened the alpha who was now shirtless and in bed with the omega, making the brunette breathe little easier with the alpha musk surrounding him.

“Promise, I will. Now go.” Harry pulled Niall away and grabbed their phones on the way out, pointing the phones to Liam, conveying to text him if they needed anything.

*****

Harry took Niall to the guestroom closest to their room. The blond dropped on the bed and started to frantically google what was going on and why it was happening in the first place.

Omegas and alphas when come to age and present they start getting their heats and ruts periodically. But medicine has come far and developed quite a bit, there were now harmless implants that both genders could get to prevent their heats and ruts, without having repercussions. Both Niall and Louis had gotten their heat implants, right at the beginning of their rise to fame. Those implants are costlier for omegas than for alphas. _A lot_ costlier.

As unfair as that sounds, it was the truth. The alphas all had their implants at the time of X-Factor. The greatest thing about the implant is that it does not need any surgical procedure, it’s easily inserted through the rectum. And since these implants are renewed every year, the boys have them done at the same time and from the same doctor, Doctor Fields.

Having the implants during tour had been a blessing because having to take a break five times for heats and ruts would leave them with no time for world tours, it was practically a necessity for them.

They’ve relied on the implants for years and for it to act up now was extremely suspicious. There had to be something wrong.

Niall googled until Harry snatched the phone out of his hand, “Never, _ever_ rely on Web M.D., Ni. They only scare the living shit out of you.”

“How do you know? Been researching how to cure cancer?” Niall was being snappish because he was worried and Harry totally understood that but he was in a similar mood and not willing to put up with the sass.

“Watch your tone, and no I was not looking to cure cancer. I had googled about your knee surgery and pain and stuff and it gave me nightmares. Doctors exist for a reason.”

Niall sighed and patted the space on the bed next to him, asking Harry to come next to him. The curly head climbed on the king size bed, the sheets smelling like detergent, lifting them up and slipped under them.

“I’m sorry for snapping. I just hate not knowing what’s going on. We’ve never done this before, hell we haven’t had a heat or rut in years,”

“I know love but we have to trust Li.” Harry said pulling Niall’s arms around himself, making him the little spoon and the blond the big spoon. Niall settled and threw his leg over the tall alpha. The difference in their sizes should make the position uncomfortable, but they just fit.

Both the boys fell into a restless sleep, with them being physically unconscious but their mind running hundred miles per hour.

*****

Soon as the door of the room clicked shut Liam jumped his omega. Literally.

The pheromones inside the room were driving his senses away, far, far away. All he could think about was knotting the omega, and taking him, and marking him. Louis was not feeling any different, all he could think about was being knotted and knocked up.

His body was on fire and his mind kept shutting down and starting back up in waves, leaving him a little dizzy. Good thing he was lying down.

Apparently not for too long because Liam had decided that he was done sucking and biting the omega’s neck and collar bones and now he wanted more. He flipped the omega so that he was on his hands and knees, and his arse was up in a presenting position.

Liam wanted to stop and thank God for creating what he was witnessing but there was also no stopping him. The alpha dove right in and licked his way in Louis leaking hole. The omega tasted unlike anything he’d ever put in his mouth. The slick was sweet and salty at the same time and it was perfect.

What was even more perfect, the noises his omega was making. He sounded ecstatic, needy, whiny and high at the same time. All of Liam’s senses had never been this sharp. He’d heard of alpha’s being more sensitive and feral during their omega’s heats but never had he ever imagined it to be so good.

The alpha’s tongue was plunging in and out of the omega and Louis was surely losing his mind. A simple tongue couldn’t possibly provide so much pleasure, could it? No, it was impossible, however, Liam was tearing through his ability to tell the difference between possible and impossible.

Even though Liam and his tongue deserved an Olympic medal, after a while it just wasn’t enough. Louis felt _empty_ like someone had pulled out his life source from within him, “Alpha, please, enough. I need,” he moaned loudly when Liam inserted two fingers, both sliding in without any resistance, “oh jeez, ugh, please, I need,” The omega continued whining.

“What do you need, baby? Tell me, omega, what is it that you need exactly?” Liam enjoyed the light teasing even though his body wanted nothing more than to push into the wet and open omega.

“Knot, I need your knot, please, alpha.” Louis didn’t have to say anything any further. As soon as the word _knot_ fell out his mouth, Liam has lined up behind him and drove straight home.

Liam was known to be gentle with the omegas, albeit he was rough, slightly too rough with his alpha, but he cherished his time with the omegas. Every time he was in them, he took his time and moved in perfect synchronisation to their thrusts. But right now, puppy eyed alpha had left.

Right now he was thrusting into his omega while all Louis could do was shout out expletives and moan.

“Holy fucking shit, fuck, fuck, fuck,” That’s all the blue eyed boy could manage.

Louis lost all awareness when he felt Liam swell inside him. There was only one time, and one time only that he’s ever been knotted and that was by Harry. They were on tour, when they’d first had penetrative sex ever, and Harry was inexperienced, and couldn’t control the knot. At the time the ordeal was painful and had taken him by surprise but in the moment he felt nothing less than complete.

Liam had never knotted an omega before, popped a few knots in his youth, sure. But never _locked_ himself with anyone. This was heaven and Louis’ perfect arse was his reward. For what? He couldn’t imagine but he was sure as hell living _the_ life.

 _How am I supposed to control my knots the next time I sleep with any of them, if this feels so damn good? Where has this been all my life?_ His thoughts were addled with images of knotting his omegas and then he thought, _what if I knot Harry?_ The thought had him pouring his contents into the omega even more intense.

“Alpha, I need to come,” Louis whispered because as wonderful as the knot felt, it wasn’t enough to have him come untouched. Liam came a little forward, as much as he could without pushing more into the omega and wrapped his hand around his rock hard dick.

It didn’t take more than five strokes for Louis to come hard. And he came _hard_. Maybe it was the knot, maybe it was the heat. Whatever it was he didn’t have the strength to think about it. Now, without the motivation of achieving an orgasm, Louis could not be on his hands and knees anymore, “Li, I can’t be in this position anymore.” His voice was raw from all the screaming and moaning.

“One sec, babe, let me just,” Liam said while coming forward and picking the omega up from his position and lying down on their sides, all very slowly because they were still tied together, “Better?”

“Mnmm” The omega had no energy left in his body anymore, all of it being expelled in the form of slick and come.

After about forty minutes Liam could feel his knot die down and deflate. His knot had never lasted this long before. He tried to pull out of the sleeping brunette as slowly and carefully as possible but it still woke the omega up.

Louis gasped as Liam pulled out and when he did he could feel come and probably slick pour out of him, “Gross.” He said before fluffing up the pillow under his head.

“I can’t believe we just had heat sex. Why don’t I get regular heats again? Because this need to happen again and again and again many, many more times.” Liam laughed at the sex-crazed omega.

“How are you so lucid? Aren’t you supposed to be caveman and all?”

“Excuse me, that’s you alphas in ruts, you’re talking about. We omegas still have the power to speak when we are in heat.” The pride rang clear in his voice.

“Oh wow, I didn’t know that. I’ll get us a towel,” Liam moved from behind Louis but he was having none of that.

“Absolutely not. Just go to sleep, we’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

“Um, Lou, you’re in _heat_ , this is bound to happen again in no time.” Liam was talking down to the brunette as though he was explaining the heat cycle to a five year old.

“Liam, you might have had an implant since your presentation but I did not. I’ve spent way too many heats by myself to know that this is over. I’m not in heat anymore.” The thought of his omega spending a heat alone was making the alpha want to break concrete walls but now that Louis mentioned it, the pheromones in the room were most definitely disappearing.

“I may not have a PHD in heats but I know that they last for at least three to four days. How is this possible?” He was getting very concerned very fast and Louis better have a good explanation for this mess.

“Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much? Because you do. Please let’s sleep, we’ll figure the rest out tomorrow with Haz and Niall.” Louis’ voice was muffled by the blanket that he had pulled up all the way to his face, his post-heat body got cold too fast.

“No, what if something’s not right. I’ll call Doc-”

“Liam!” The omega turned back and yelled at the alpha’s face, “I feel absolutely fine. Even my leg pain has vanished, like you might have fucked it out of me. I’m not saying you can’t call a doctor, just please, do it tomorrow after I’ve fucking slept.”

The omega did sound tired and fed up and no, Liam did not want to get kicked because he wasn’t even wearing pants. He nodded and shifted the omega towards the other end of the bed where there was no come drying.

Louis whined at being moved from his warm spot, “We won’t wake up with come stuck to us. Thank me later,” Liam said kissing the omega’s forehead, “goodnight, baby.”

*****

The next morning Louis woke up early. Earlier than he has ever woken up voluntarily. His muscles ached deliciously and he was cocooned between Liam’s washboard abs and pillows.

Although, he’d rather have his blond and curly head instead of the pillows. He could hear soft snores coming from the alpha whose head was buried in the curve of the omega’s neck. Liam came to consciousness and nuzzled deeper, “time issit?” He slurred pressing kisses where his head lay.

“Six, I think. I want to get up,” Louis said shimmying in the alpha’s tight embrace.

“Since when do you wake up so early, hm?” Liam’s voice was sleep mused and rough.

“I miss Haz and Ni,” the omega said and pouted.

Liam cleared his throat, “Jeez, thanks. I didn’t know I was such a bad cuddler.” He got up and freed the omega who got up and walked to the washroom.

Louis saw himself in the mirror, his body littered with purple and red bruises. He touched the ones right below and on his collar bones. _Oh, sensitive, huh?_ He thought.

“Looks good, doesn’t it?” Liam came and stood behind him, smiling smugly knowing that Louis loved every single one of them.

“It’s alright…” He smiled slyly at Liam through the mirror. Liam swatted his bum and walked into the shower leaving the door open for Louis to join him.

Once they were both under the water-head, “Are you sore? I might have let go a little last night, I’m sure Harry-”

“Oi, you worry too much. I’m just fine,”

“Nothing’s sore, at all?” Liam sounded and a little… disappointed?

“Liam Payne, do you _want_ me to be sore?” Louis bit his bottom lip hard, trying very hard not to laugh.

“Of course not, I just… not at all?”

Louis couldn’t hold it in anymore, and barked out a laugh that made his sore spots ache, “Ow,” He said in between bouts of laughter, “There, I _am_ sore. That was some thorough knotting, alpha.”

Liam’s smug smile returned and he looked like the cat that got the cream. “Enough sex talk, shampoo my hair and then wash my back.”

Seriously, how does Liam have the bossiest omega?

*****

“Liam James Payne, what the fuck-” Harry ran all the way down to the kitchen, and saw that _Louis_ was making pancakes. He had just gotten out of bed and decided to go check on the pair while Niall had a shower. When he entered their bedroom, his nose was first assaulted by the heavy smell of _sex_ and just pure Louis and Liam, both of whom were missing.

He checked the washroom too and found it empty. Naturally, his brain short circuited and he assumed the worst, he had thought Liam took their omega to the Emergency room in some hospital. He ran out of the room but while doing that he heard laughter from the kitchen. Harry felt relief and anger at the same time. What the hell was Liam doing with an omega in heat, in the kitchen?

Now, he was standing in the entrance of their kitchen getting stared at by his two boyfriends like _he_ was the one who had grown two heads.

“What did I do?” Liam asked all too innocently.

“What did- what the hell is going on? Why are you cooking?” Harry rushed to the brunette’s side and took the mixing bowl and whisk out of his hand, “go back up right now. Leave.”

When Louis broke out in laughter, Harry stared at him, “What is so bloody funny?”

“Haz, love, my heat’s over. We aren’t cooking in the middle of a sex marathon, although, I wouldn’t put that past me.” Louis explained while laughing again.

“What do you mean over? I thought heats lasted for three to four days,”

“They do, except not this one. This one’s long gone.” Louis said with a wave of nonchalance which made Harry feel not very good.

“Don’t worry. I’ve called Doctor Fields, we have an appointment at three today.” Liam said easing the knots in Harry’s stomach.

Harry nodded slowly, still digesting the information. He started to whisk the pancake mix and asked Louis to sit.

Niall entered the kitchen to find all his boyfriends even though he was pretty sure there should be only one.

“What’s goi-” Before Niall could start his own game of twenty questions Louis interrupted him and gave him a briefing of what had gone down.

Niall simply nodded, satisfied by the fact that Louis was himself again and next to him. The calm didn’t last very long because Niall discovered the hickeys that Liam had left on _his_ omega.

“Liam, what the fuck?”

“Okay, enough. That’s all I’ve heard today,” The alpha said in an irritated voice, “Liam what the fuck. What the _fuck_ did I do now?” He faced Niall and he saw the challenge in the omega’s eyes.

“What is this?” The blond pointed at the hickeys Louis had put on show by wearing a low neck t-shirt.

“Nialler, we had sex. I’m his alpha, I’d do the same to all of you.” Liam shook his head fondly, knowing there wasn’t any heat behind his possessive claims.

“I know, but I’d have liked to be there,” He pouted with full force, looking as cute as cute can be.

Liam couldn’t contain it and so he got out of his chair, pulled the omega and kissed him hard, effectively making the pout disappear. Niall as usual melted in Liam’s arms and sighed into the kiss.

To make his point extra clear, Liam kept kissing him till Niall had to push him to get oxygen. Niall giggled after catching his breath and pushed Liam back to his chair.

Pancakes were served and Niall gave them his utmost attention, forgetting all about the hickeys. There was no better way to drown your sorrows like drowning them in maple syrup.

*****

The clinic smelled like antiseptics and rubbing alcohol. Liam had always hated the smell of hospitals and clinics. They made them uncomfortable and reminded him of all the times he and his family had spent in them when he was ill because of his kidneys.

His discomfort and dislike of them was very clear from the frown that became a permanent resident on his face, from the time they sat in the car to now the waiting area.

Doctor Fields had a fairly small clinic but it was an impressive place, efficient enough that the man could do emergency surgeries. Dr. Hunter Fields was also the most trusted Hollywood doctor in the UK. He had many high profile patients and he was probably privy to everyone’s personal life.

The boys had to obviously let him know that they were a pack, which they hadn’t discussed with management but doctors had to adhere to HIPAA rules and so they were safe to visit any doctor, in any country if the need arises.

As they were waiting for the room to be sterilised, Harry hadn’t left Liam’s hand for a second. He kept rubbing his thumb back and forth, making it very soothing for the alpha to follow the pattern than to concentrate on the smell.

“Gentlemen, please c'mon in,” Dr. Fields asked them, holding the door open, “Right then, who’s our first patient for today?”

“Um, actually it’s just Louis. You see, we recently decided to become a pack-”

“Oh that’s wonderful, congrats! Finally,” The doctor huffed.

“Finally?” Liam asked.

“Well, you see, Mr. Payne, I’m a doctor, we doctors are fairly good at reading body language and for every appointment I’ve had with you boys, you’ve been drawn to each other. Especially Zayn to this curly God.” He ended with winking at Harry, once again, harmless complimenting but the comment had knocked the oxygen out of the room and the Air Conditioned room started feeling a lot like a desert.

“He’s not in the band anymore. He left,” Harry said, sounding a lot like an emotionless robot.

“Oh yes, I’m aware but that’s for his music right? He wanted to do something different?” Hunter may or may not have realised that he had over spoke.

“No, well yes, but he’s gone entirely. Not with us.” Louis said this time, anger clear in his voice.

“Oh my bad. Sorry I had no clue, I wouldn’t have said anything-”

“Its fine, can we please get on with this? We have somewhere to be so…” Louis said bluntly.

“Yes, of course. When Liam called he said you had a heat?”

“Yeah, the question is how, since I have the implant,”

“I was just as confused when he called in the morning but when you told me that you’ve become a pack it makes a lot of sense,” all of them nodded, “Apparently you all being and living as a pack but not bonded yet has confused your body’s biology. It’s not wreaking havoc in your body, but I would recommend taking the implant out. Until you bond, and you can get it again when your body doesn’t need to mimic a bond anymore. I will not bore you with the scientific details.”

“What if I don’t take the implant out?” Louis asked playing with his fingers.

“Louis, you’re young so it won’t really affect your body but in the long run it will, inevitably. So you have to tell me, when do you plan on bonding? I need to know because it’ll help me, help you on whether you should keep the implant or not.”

“I can say for sure in the next two years.” Liam said confidently.

“Then I don’t see the issue, although, I can’t say that these heats won’t occur more often. Niall, I think you should expect them too. Not to startle you or anything but you might want to take pills because a pregnancy is possible with the whole you being young and fertile thing.”

“Right, sure, thank you so much. Um also, right before I went in heat, I had this really, really bad leg ache and that disappeared after the heat? It’s related?”

“Yes, I’d say so. Your body will give you such signs. Muscle ache might be one, mood swings and maybe even a fever at times. This why I’d recommend the implant removal but again that’s completely up to you,”

Louis nodded and got up, the others following suit and Liam offered his hand to shake the doctor’s.

“Keep in touch if anything comes up, Louis please take a pill, and Niall be prepared. Once again, congrats on the getting together.” He clapped back on Harry’s shoulder, walking them out.

Once they got in the car Louis decided the point out the upcoming festivities, “Two years, huh, Payno?”

“What, you want to go longer?”

“Please,” The omega scoffed, “as if I’d like this one day heat hell. The sooner the better. Which is why we should probably call our family.”

Niall hummed and Harry nodded, “Big Christmas party? All families present?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll call my moms today.” Louis said, pulling out his phone sending a text to Lottie, she’s going to be so excited.

“Oh God, I’ll have to fly my parents and they _hate_ flying.” Niall groaned.

“Babe, once they know _why_ we’re calling them, they will be ready to run here even.” Liam said confidently knowing that Niall’s mum had big plans for her baby’s wedding and bonding. She was a typical mother of an omega. It was adorable.

“Considering she has known for almost four months, I doubt that.” Niall said passingly, watching kitten videos and shoving the phone in Louis’ face.

“What do you mean she knows?” Liam asked pulling into their garage.

“I mean I told her back when we first slept together, like obviously not the fact that I just had sex for the first time but yeah, I told her that I was finally with you guys,” Liam parked the car and turned to see Niall’s face.

“What?” Liam looked very hurt? Niall was getting nervous because he was usually the one who could read the room flawlessly.

“What’s the issue?”

“I haven’t told a soul about us. Have you two? Except your sisters” he said pointing at Louis, “and Gemma.”

“My parents know…” Louis said feeling like Liam might spontaneously combust.

“My mom knows too.” Harry feeling the same as his omegas.

“Li, why haven’t you?” Louis asked hoping he’s not stepping on a mine.“I didn’t know we were telling people! I thought we talk about everything, and that you guys would tell me if we’re telling anyone-”

“Liam! This isn’t anyone. This is our family,” Niall said slightly offended by the way Liam was addressing the situation.

“We don’t need your approval for sharing things with our family, Liam.” Harry said from beside him.

“That’s not what I said, though. Where did you get- whatever, forget it.” Liam got out of the car and slammed the door, leaving the others in the car.

“That may have come out wrong…” Harry said regretting what he had said.

“I agree,” Louis sighed heavily, “let’s go.” He said getting out and holding his hand out for Niall to take.

“Let’s let him be for some time.” Harry said knowing it’s better for a volcano to calm down lest they get burnt.

*****

From the time Liam had stormed off from the car till he was sat at the table for dinner, he hadn’t said a word to the boys. Maybe he _was_ an asshole, he thought.

“I’m just going to say it. I can’t bloody wait for your _moment_ Harry. I’m sorry, okay? We are sorry.” Louis said setting his fork aside and placing his elbows on the table.

Liam didn’t look up from cutting his steak, “Its fine.” He said but they all knew he didn’t mean it.

“Lima, it was a heat of the moment thing. We felt like you were mad at us about communicating with our parents, which by the way we get now that you weren’t at all.” Niall said having replayed the scene in his head a couple of hundred times.

“Good to know you finally got it.” Liam didn’t know why he was dragging out their argument but for some reason he was feeling defiant today.

“Li, we are sorry okay? We really are. How about this? We told our parents individually but we’ll tell yours together. We’ll do a facetime and we’ll all invite them and it’ll be super cute and fun.” Harry said flashing his dimples hard, and looked at Liam like he had hung the moon.

And Liam melted like chocolate in a microwave, “Fine.” He said smiling wide into his plate.

“Kiss me?” Harry asked leaning into his muscled alpha from next to him.

Liam leaned and kissed the daylights out of his alpha.

“Hey! I’m right here.” Niall squealed from opposite the alphas.

“Oh, darling we don’t want alpha kisses, they give us cooties.” Louis said pulling his baby omega for a kiss.

The alphas laughed into their kiss and separated to see their omegas go at it.

Louis pulled Niall into his lap, “I missed you.” He said into the blond’s mouth.

“Glad to hear, Lou. You do wonders for my ego, love.” Liam scoffed.

Niall giggled at that, “Let’s go upstairs and see who can make him moan louder and that’ll be that then, alpha.”

“Race you to the bed.” Liam screamed before running off to their bedroom, the three boys in tow.


	9. You Want Her, You Need Her And I'll Never Be Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this being so late. Classes really do be kicking my ass. Also someone needs to delete Tiktok from my phone.

“Hey mum,” Liam started looking at his mom through his phone. His mom smiled widely at him and he asked her to adjust her phone better so he could see her and his dad, “Dad.” He said as a greeting.

Liam had to admit he was a bit nervous. He knew his parents would support him in anything and everything, especially if it made him happy but that didn't help ease his nerves much.

“I have some news,” Liam started, he was sitting on their bed and Harry, Louis and Niall were standing opposite to him, waiting for Liam to signal them so they could join him.

“What’s going, darling, everything’s alright, yes?” Karen’s face was pulled into a worried frown, Liam got his worrywart trait from his mother.

“Yeah, mum. It’s good news actually,” Liam placed his phone on the edge of the bed and waved at his boyfriends to come join him. The camera was now screening four grinning men.

“Surprise!” Harry, Niall, and Louis screamed, jumping from both sides of the bed.

Louis had drawn and written on an A3 paper that said ‘We are together!’ it was filled with many colours, doodles and tiny hearts drawn all over. According to Niall, “It’s like a unicorn barfed on it, lads.”

“What does that say? Oh, the quality on this is so rubbish, honestly.” Karen’s face was all up in the phone’s camera now, trying to figure out what was written on the decorated sheet.

Harry giggled and said, “It says 'we’re together'!”

“Oh my Lord, finally.” Karen distanced herself from the phone, bringing Geoff into the frame, “You heard that, honey? He finally decides to call.”

“You knew?” Louis asked.

“Oh sweetie, it was your mom who called and told me. If not for her I would never know anything. Liam has always liked to keep information to himself till the very last minute.” Karen looked at her son with fondness rather than annoyance about the lack of communication from his side.

“You've known this entire time? I can’t believe you didn’t call,” Liam said fondly exasperated too.

“Like you did, son?” Geoff scoffed.

“Oh okay, be petty towards your twenty two year old son.” Liam scoffed right back.

“Enough you two. Honey, we wanted you to come to us, we just wanted to give you space. Although, I’m not going to lie and say that I’m not thankful for Josephine every single day since you left home.” Karen said her voice breaking like she’s about to tear up.

“Oh Jesus, mom, please don’t start crying. I’m sorry, okay? I’ll try to communicate better.” Liam promised, desperate to avoid the tear fest.

“You better. Also I hope you’re taking good care of my boys, Liam James Payne. I don’t want any of the mothers calling with _any_ complaints.” His mother said sternly. He felt like a twelve year old again.

“He takes _very_ good care of us,” Niall said and kissed Liam’s cheek, all of them melting at the sound being called _her_ boys.

“We also wanted to invite you, which mind you, is the first invite. We’re having a full family Christmas here. So I’ll send you your bookings in three days, it’s mostly done and planned so please get packing.” It was only the starting of the second week of December but they wanted their family to come earlier and spend some time with all the boys.

Family time had become a luxury to the boys ever since they started their first recording session. They had very little time to spend holidays or birthdays with their friends and family, which they close to never got.

They also had Louis’ birthday to celebrate, plan of which was in still in process, but the omega refused to want to do anything, saying, “It’s already Christmas Eve, let’s not add more preparations to that.”

The others disagreed strongly but they couldn’t come up with many ideas considering there will be a lot of people in the house so unfortunately a full blown birthday party would have to be pushed to another time.

“We’ll be ready, love! See you soon then, I need to get going, honey.”

“Okay, text me though. Bye mum, bye dad. Love you both.” Liam said waving at the camera.

“Bye!” The others yelled out too waving at the camera.

Karen and Geoff waved back and hung up. Liam slumped into their bed, Niall doing the same right after him.

“Organizing this is going to such a pain, isn’t it?” Liam said, his brain once again going off in a hundred different directions.

“Yeah, but it’ll be so worth it. I’m excited!” Harry said falling on top of Liam. The alpha’s weight on him had Liam coughing exaggeratedly and wrapping his one arm around him because Niall was lying on the other one.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Liam asked Louis who was still sitting on his knees, at a distance on the bed. Louis smiled at him warmly and then his mouth turned into an evil smirk before he jumped on both the alphas.

*****

“That was good, Lou. Let’s try that a little higher this time?” Harry suggested while trying to figure out where to go next with the song.

It had been a week since they started writing and recording their yet to be named album. Sarah, Mitch and Josh, their band drummer, also had been joining them for the sessions and so far it was fun, better than what they were expecting.

Except the high notes. Of course, they knew how to do them, it just felt stolen. But they had to do what they had to and so they went on. Niall and Louis, both were given a lot more to sing which they counted as a win.

Louis pulled the high note as requested and came out of the recording booth to hear it.

“Pretty good, Lou.” Harry said kissing his cheek, making Louis blush.

“Thanks, can we be done though? I’m hungry,” he turned to face Niall who was in his beanbag, “Mexican, Ni?”

Niall was too busy strumming on his guitar, with Mitch’s undivided attention on the blond. Mitch was now privy to the whole, them being a pack fiasco and not being able to tell the public. Ever since the alpha had found out, he’d apologized to Harry at least a hundred times.

Liam found that to be adorable, in fact he thought the friendly alpha was overall adorable, in a younger brother fashion. Mitch was so apologetic and embarrassed. However, he and Niall became quick friends, both being obsessed with guitars, had a lot in common. Despite Niall's previous reservations about the alpha he had grown fond of him and was thoroughly impressed by his insane guitar skills. 

“Niall, I said do you want Mexican?” Louis repeated his question, when Mitch got up and snatched the guitar from the omega’s hands.

“Hey! I was onto something,” The omega yelled.

“Sure you were, which is why I recorded it. Can we please get food, now?” Mitch said pouting, already moving to get upstairs, Josh and Sarah following him.

“I knew it was a bad idea to have to him around, bossy ass.” Niall said, sporting his own pout.

“Admit it, you love him.” Harry said giving Niall a hand to pull him up from the beanbag. The blond scoffed and took his hand and the second he was on his feet, he pushed all his weight onto the tall alpha.

“You have a spine, babe. Use it,” Harry chuckled.

“Ugh, why should I when I have you?” Niall retorted by wrapping his arms around the curly head.

“You still haven’t answered my bloody question. Mexican or not?” Louis asked, sounding exasperated, his phone in his hand, ready to text Liam their place of choice.

“Whatever is fine, Lou, you know that,”

“Whatever is never fine with you. Tell me so I can tell Li to get it on his way,” Liam was out grocery shopping because having six to seven people in their house constantly was draining out their pantry.

“I said anything! I don’t care,” Niall whined starting to get annoyed by the constant nagging.

“Fine, then don’t get your panties in a twist when you don’t get what you want,” Louis said and walked upstairs leaving behind a confused Harry and annoyed Niall.

“Something going on with you two?” It was very rare for the omegas to be at odds.

“I don’t freaking know. He’s been pissy with me since last night,” Niall said coming out of Harry’s arms and running up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Harry shook his head and followed the rest. Everyone had piled up in the kitchen, Josh sitting with a pack of Goldfish in his hands, “Oh for the love of God, don’t eat when we’ve ordered food. You end up wasting a ton of it and it’s unacceptable,” Harry said frowning and taking the packet out of the drummer’s hands.

“Yes mummy dearest,” Josh said laughing and dusting his hands.

“Ugh, how long is Liam going to take? We have to finish recording the bridge today. I’m taking the day off tomorrow.” Mitch said staring at his wrist watch.

“Aw, why? I thought we could work more on what I was playing,” Niall whined. So the blond may or may not have a slight attachment to the alpha.

“My friends and I are going to this all night rave thing tonight and I don’t think me coming in tomorrow would do anyone any good,” Mitch smiled at Niall and then his eyes blew wide, “why don’t you guys come with me? It’ll be so much fun!”

“Yes!”

“No.” Louis and Niall said at the same time. Niall looked at Harry and the green eyed alpha knew that whatever he said would decide which omega will be cross with him.

“Haz, come on, we haven’t gone out in forever. It sounds like so much fun, pleeeeaaasee,” Niall begged.

“What would be so much fun?” Liam asked entering the kitchen with four heavy looking bags in each hand.

“Babe, you should have called, I’d have come helped you,” Harry said grabbing the bags from the alpha’s right hand.

“Its fine, love,” Liam said swinging the take out bags on the counter and pressing a quick kiss to Harry's mouth, “What were you talking about?” 

“I’m going to this rave party and I think you guys should come. It’s numbered invites but I don’t think anyone would object to _one direction_ coming.”

“How numbered are we talking?” Liam asked.

“A hundred to one fifty, not more.”

“Hmm, I don’t see why not. We’ve not gone anywhere for a while. It’ll be nice to get out,” Liam said, unaware of how Louis felt about going.

“Yay! I can’t wait,” Niall said, excited to go out and live the night life after a long, long time.

“I’m not coming,” Louis said pulling out the food from the polythene bags. Spicy and tangy fragrance of the food lifted into the air, drawing all the people in, drooling like hungry wolves.

“What do you mean? Of course you’re coming. You love parties,” Liam said unwrapping a taco, and Niall frowned.

“I don’t want to go.” Louis said flatly, dipping his chip in guacamole. For someone who detests avocados, Louis had quite the obsession with guac. 

Liam looked at Harry, silently asking if he knew what was going on because Niall and Louis were known for agreeing with each other even when they didn’t. Harry shook his head slightly letting the alpha know he was just as clueless.

Liam who was standing next to Louis, nudged the omega, “Everything alright?” He whispered.

Louis nodded not meeting the alpha’s eyes.

“Then why don’t you want to come?” Louis shrugged as a reply, getting out of his chair to go get a bottle of water from the fridge. He closed the door of the refrigerator and turned, bumping into a broad chest.

“Stop with the lying, what’s going on?” Liam asked practically on top of the omega. He knew the others were seeing them but he didn’t care. Something was bothering his omega and he’ll be damned if he can’t fix it.

“Nothing! Leave me alone,” Louis said harshly before going back to his chair and continued eating. Liam looked at Harry, his eyes worried but he knew that it would be futile to poke Louis when they had company.

Liam had noticed that Niall had been very unbothered by all of it and he couldn’t help but think what had gone so wrong that they refused to even look at each other’s face.

Once they were done with dinner, Mitch told them to meet him at the club at midnight. Liam told him that he’d text when they get there, _if_ they get there. Sarah and Josh had politely declined the offer though, having some or the other type of excuse.

Louis had made himself comfortable in their bed, sitting with his laptop, watching some YouTube video Liam couldn’t recognize.

“Louis, get dressed, you’re coming.” Liam tried to sound assertive but it ended up sounding like a desperate plea because he knew deep down the omega liked partying and being around new people, letting loose and most especially dancing like no one was watching him.

Louis just ignored the alpha and continued to watch the video, “I’m not stopping you, am I?”

“Why are you being like this? You love parties,” Liam was getting annoyed and exasperated, he moved around the room picking up the underwear and socks, “How is it that your stuff is always spreading around the room like wildfire?”

“Majority of it belongs to Niall.” Louis said angrily.

Liam picked up other stuff and dumped it in the laundry basket. He walked up to Louis’ and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Louis’ foot and massaging it.

“Let’s get ready, yeah?” Louis shook his head, refusing to look up from his computer screen even though the video had ended.

“I _don’t_ want to go, so now, you can either accept that or you can spend the night convincing my back.” Louis said before shutting the laptop, placing it next to him, yanking his foot from Liam’s hold and pulling the covers on top of him before turning and pretending to sleep.

Niall and Harry came into the room at the same time both looking at Liam, confused.

“Louboo, we’ve got to get dressed. We have to party all night,” Niall said in a funky tone as though he and Louis hadn’t been pissed with each other since last night.

“Don’t Louboo me,” The brunette growled out from under the blanket.

Niall sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Louis, we’ve been doing this since last night, and till now I chocked it up to your mood swings because of the heat thing, but if you have a problem, speak to me!” Niall shouted at Louis who had sat up in bed with the covers bunched around his waist.

“Right because you’ve got time to listen to what I have to say,” Louis spat back.

“What?” Confusion dripping in Niall’s voice. He hadn’t known that Louis felt ignored.

“You’ve been too busy with your new best friend,”

“Since when do I have a new best friend?” Niall flailed his arms and looked back and forth between Liam and Harry to silently ask them if they knew anything about what Louis was saying.

Harry and Liam though, had already caught up to the situation and knew exactly what Louis was referring to. They didn’t know it had bothered him to this extend.

“I’m talking about Mitch, you bloody dimwit!” Louis shouted, getting on his knees and pointing to Niall’s face, “you have been so consumed by his presence you fell asleep on his shoulder last night!”

It was true, Niall did in fact fall asleep on the alpha’s shoulder last night after they were working until eleven in the night. Obviously, he hadn’t meant to fall asleep on him but they were both sitting on the couch, watching Liam and Louis harmonize perfectly and the sound of it had made the omega fall asleep on Mitch’s shoulders. When he woke up next he was in Liam’s arms with Harry behind him, which wasn’t rare but most nights he was with Louis.

He had assumed that Louis wanted to sleep with Harry for the night and didn’t make a big deal out of it. Bad idea. He should have.

“Lou, why on earth would I _want_ to fall asleep on him? I just did and I’m really sorry if that bothered you,”

“Oh, don’t go apologizing like that, making it fucking sound like I’m in the bloody wrong or something,” Louis’ blood was boiling and he wanted to cry. He didn’t get how Niall wasn’t understanding what he was feeling when he was the one jealous for most things.

“I’m not!” Niall went onto their bed and shoved the blankets out of the way, placing both his hands on Louis’s waist, lifting him up till he was straddling the blond’s lap. All of this had happened because Louis allowed him.

Louis folded his arms and looked down at Niall, anger still clear in his features, “I promise not to ignore you again. Not for my guitar and not for Mitch.” Niall said and pulled Louis down for a kiss that was soft and wet.

They heard a picture being taken from behind them and Louis broke to kiss to turn and see his alphas looking down at the photo they had clicked.

“Good to know that if singing fails, you guys can qualify as lurking bastards,” Louis said sarcastically.

“Sorry, but we found the whole thing rather amusing,” Liam said while laughing and turned the phone in his hand to show him the picture.

“Your arse looks so hot,” Niall said squinting from his position to make out the photo.

“You can barely see it from all the way here, you blind blondie,” Louis whispered pushing a hand into Niall’s thick blond hair and kissed him again.

“But I can feel like, can’t I?” Niall said, squeezing the omega’s plush bottom. Louis moaned into their kiss and pulled back.

“Okay, now that I don’t want to bang your head in a wall, I do want to party. Let’s go,” Louis ran out of Niall’s lap before the blond got argue and keep him there for further more groping and grinding like teenagers.

*****

By the time the boys made it to the club the party was on full swing. Drinks were being served at the open bar, people were swaying on the dance floor to a slow dance song. The overall mood in the club was fun and floaty.

“Hey! Guys, over here,” Mitch waved them over to the corner of the bar. The boys made their way from in between a hoard of people, turning many heads. It was only expected with how they were dressed. Liam was in black ripped jeans and a tight burgundy t-shirt, his muscles on show, flexing with every step he took.

Harry was dressed similarly except he wore a yellow shirt with a skinny scarf tied in a lose knot that hung low on his sternum, paired with black skinny jeans. Niall had chosen a more casual look mostly because he wasted an unnecessary amount of time on his hair. He wore a plain white Tee with a light blue denim jacket and dark blue jeans.

In Niall’s opinion, Louis looked a “black forest cake”. Nobody could disagree because the omega wore faded black jeans with a full sleeved red t-shirt that hung low and had his collar bones were prominently on show. The jeans were tight enough that they hugged his bottom perfectly, making his alphas and his omega drool like teenage boys.

“So glad you could come. This is Darcy, she used to be my roommate,” Mitch pointed to the tall woman on his left. She was wearing a very low V-neck dress that looked like she just got off the ramp after a catwalk, “and this is Manuel. He planned this rave and the DJ is his brother actually.” Manuel looked like lanky kid but at the same time he looked older than Mitch. He had kind brown eyes and was definitely an omega.

They shook hands with both of them, “Thank you for letting us join,” Liam said politely to Manuel, who blushed, “Of course, it’s a pleasure.”

“So are we getting wasted or what?” Louis said from next to Darcy who he had a nice conversation with. She had complimented his cheekbones, which he found flattering coming from who he assumed was an actual model.

“I’m so ready to be hungover tomorrow,” Niall said, throwing his hands up, “Excuse me sir? Seven shots, please.” He yelled over the music that was now loud and pounding. The dance floor was occupied by more people jumping to the beat of the music. Some they recognized but majority of them, they didn’t.

Niall and Louis after their shots made it to the dance floor and started moving in sync with each other. Neither of them were too graceful on their feet but they were having fun, and making weird hand gestures that made the alphas chuckle from the bar.

Harry was talking to both Darcy and Mitch while Liam was taken by Manuel to meet his DJ brother at the mixing booth.

The view from the mixing booth was a different experience. Liam could see people moving and whispering and just letting themselves loose.

Mitch was right, there weren’t many people and the place was big enough that if someone wanted to get away from the crowd they could.

Manuel introduced Liam to his brother Travis who was busy spinning and was lost in his headphones. But the second he recognized Liam, he turned into a fangirl.

“Oh my God. You’re Liam Payne. Wow, I didn’t know you were on the guest list. It’s so great to meet you, sir.” Travis said shaking Liam’s hand.

“Please, just Liam is fine. You’ve got mad skills. Look at how you’ve got my uncoordinated om- um, bandmates dancing without falling on their faces.” Liam had to stop himself from calling Louis and Niall his omegas because in the public eye they weren’t.

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you. Anything I can play for you?” Travis offered.

“Oh no, you’re doing great. I’ll leave you to it.” Liam said offering his hand again and the omega shook it enthusiastically.

“Let me know at any time if that changes.” He said his fingers going back to the music board with practised ease.

Liam walked back down and stood next to Harry’s side and watched his omegas. Niall now had a glass of what looked like tequila and he was getting a little too close to Louis.

Liam nudged Harry and pointed to them and Harry turned to look at what Liam was pointing at. He saw his omegas and smiled fondly. Liam tsked and leaned to whisper into the oblivious alpha’s ear, “They can get photographed. We need to tone it down.” Liam said.

Harry looked Liam right in eyes and frowned. It pained Liam just as much but they couldn’t mess with management. “Please?” Liam begged, not wanting to be the one to drag them apart.

“Liam, can’t we just let them be for tonight? I don’t think anyone here cares. Look around,” Harry said raising his hand pointing to people who were minding their own business, “no one’s even come up to us or anything. It’s a limited people night rave, everyone’s too drunk to care, babe.” Harry said, his voice having his usual persuasive tone.

Liam sighed heavily and nodded. Harry smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

“Hi, can I get a glass vodka with a dash of Sprite and orange juice, on the rocks, please?” A feminine voice said over the loud music.

Liam and Harry looked at each other and they could feel each other lose their breath. Liam’s heartbeat got faster and more erratic. That was _Zayn’s_ usual drink order. That’s what the alpha drank until he couldn’t feel his brain anymore.

Liam turned and looked at Gigi Hadid standing next to him. The supermodel and the boys had never met but had been at the same event multiple times. She was a sight to behold in her pencil heels and a long emerald green dress which was slit from her knee down.

The omega caught Liam’s eye and she smiled widely at him, “Oh my God, Liam Payne,” That was the second time someone had reacted to his presence like that, she sounded a little too excited in his opinion, “Oh and Harry Styles, I’ve hit the jackpot, haven’t I?” She giggled before extending her hand to the brown eyed alpha.

Liam took and smiled politely, and so did Harry.

“That drink of yours is quite specific, huh?” Harry asked, his eyes going back and forth between his omegas on the dance floor and Gigi.

“Oh, you recognized it, my bad,” She laughed, “I know its Zayn’s usual and I might have taken a shining to it.” She said casually, as though she hadn’t mentioned what was obviously a sore subject.

“He’s here?” Liam couldn’t hold it in anymore. He had started to sweat and he was pretty sure, if it wasn’t for the loud music, his fast beating heart would have been heard loud and clear.

From the dance floor, Niall was eyeing his alphas with the model and he could see the tension build all the way from where he was dancing. Louis stopped moving around the blond when he saw him stare at his boyfriends, “Who’s she?” The omega could only see the back of the blonde’s head. She had long cascading hair and it was set to perfection.

“I don’t know but I don’t like the look on their faces,” Niall said thoughtfully, eyes glued to the conversation between the alpha’s and the mystery blonde. 

Louis decided to go see why Liam looked like he’d seen a ghost. He and Niall walked their way away from the dance floor and came and stood next to the blonde. Louis recognized her the second he laid eyes on her. She was omega Supermodel Gigi Hadid. That still didn’t explain why Liam looked ready to flee the scene.

“He’s not. He’s still in LA, I tried to convince him to com- Hey, hello you two. I was about to ask these alphas where the omegas were at.”

“It’s good to see you again, Gigi.” Louis said leaning in for a hug. He and Gigi had met backstage at a concert Louis had gone to with his friends. She was a delight to be around, “Who were you talking about?”

“Zayn. These two caught me ordering usual drink, you know the vodka with-”

“A dash of Sprite and orange juice, on the rocks,” Niall completed, forlornly.

“Yeah, exactly.” She giggled and picked up the said drink the bartender placed on the counter, “As I was saying, I tried to convince him to come with me but you know how stubborn he can be when he doesn’t wanna do something,” She said, her voice sugary sweet. Louis recognized that she was smitten. Nobody talks with so much adoration about someone unless they are either crushing or are already in a relationship.

“You seem to know so much about him.” Niall said his usual jealous voice with a bitter note. The blue eyed omega walked to Harry and stood at a respectable distance but still close enough to feel the alpha’s comforting presence.

“We’ve kind of been seeing each other, I guess? He talks about you lot, sorta feels like I’ve known you for as long he has.” She smiled and Liam felt his gut twist, making him uneasy. He wasn’t alone with what he was feeling though.

He could see Louis trying his best not to say anything snarky.

“He’s doing okay, then?” Harry asked raking his hand through his hair.

“Little busy, but yeah mostly doing fantastic.” She said and downed the last of her drink, “You guys should come for dinner or something whenever you’re in LA.”

“Sounds like a real fun time but unfortunately we have an airtight schedule.” Niall said, his Irish accent stronger than ever due to his temper.

“Oh…” The conversation had now turned awkward and nobody knew what to say.

“I guess we should get going. We’re quite busy too these days,” Harry said politely, standing up straighter and extending a hand to Gigi. She smiled at him brightly and shook his hand, “Seriously though, if you end up having time I’d love to get together.”

She’s so fucking nice and it was getting on Niall’s nerves. Why can’t she be one of those mean bitches whose purpose in life is to make others miserable? But nope, she has to be the embodiment of sunshine.

“We’ll try our best,” Louis told her and placed a hand on her back, drawing her in for a hug.

“It was great seeing you guys. Looking forward to your new music.” She said and waved, slowing backing out.

“I’ll text Mitch, let him know that we’re leaving.” Liam said, removing his phone from his jeans and handing Harry the keys to car.

“Are we seriously going to leave?” Louis asked, annoyed because he wanted to stay longer. He wasn’t even slightly drunk now. _Tonight’s a bust_ , he thought.

“It’s not like we can be seen after we told her we’re leaving,” Harry said, turning and making his way towards the exit, Niall hot on his heels.

“It’s barely even three yet.” Louis really wanted to stomp his foot. Why was Zayn raining on his parade without even being here? Maybe he wouldn’t be this mad if he was _here_.

“Lou, let’s not do this here.” Liam whispered in his ear, pocketing his phone and tilting his head in the direction of the exit.

Louis sighed heavily and walked with Liam. When they got to the garage they saw only three cars, excluding theirs. Made sense, most people would have to take a cab when they were completely off their face. They decided to take their car because Liam didn’t want to get excessively drunk. Someone had to be sober to avoid yet _another_ scandal.

Niall was leaning against the side of the car with Harry in front of him and both their hands in each other’s. Harry looked like he was trying to make Niall stop pouting.

“Guys, not here.” Liam said.

“Get off my fucking back, Liam. There’s no one here and there won’t be for a while.” Niall spat at Liam, coming out of Harry’s frame. Harry turned and squeezed his one hand that was still in Niall’s.

“Don’t pour out your anger on me, Niall. I haven’t done anything,” Liam retorted and went and sat in the driver’s seat.

The others followed him and banged the doors of the car with a lot more aggression than required. Louis had half a mind to throw a tantrum and insist on staying longer but he could feel a headache coming and he knew there was a discussion, a _heated_ discussion in his near future.

No one said anything all the way home but Louis and Niall had tangled their fingers together.

When Liam parked the car and made a move to open the door to get out, Harry pulled him by the wrist, halting the alpha before he could get out.

“I don’t want to go to bed upset,” Yes, Harry was one of those people who made rules like, _I never want to go bed mad_. Not because he hates prolonging fights but because he physically cannot fall asleep with tension thick in the air. And sleeping in different places to avoid said tension? Forget it, they wouldn’t make it half an hour without someone crawling in with one of them.

“Haz, we aren’t mad at each other. There’s nothing to be said,” Liam said confidently. He wished he was lying but he wasn’t. He had nothing to say. He _didn’t_ know what to say. Whatever he’d say would make the situation worse and would _hurt._ That’s decidedly the last thing he wants.

“Well, I do.” Louis said loudly.

Harry and Liam turned to see the omega and Niall shifted in his seat, all his boyfriends giving him their undivided attention, “So, what? He moved on in what, nine months? That’s all it took for him to say ‘fuck them’ and be with someone else?” He began, “If he wants to behave like that, can someone explain why we _still_ , after all the crap he’s put us through still care?” The omega had started to tear up, “Why does Liam go sit in the washroom for a suspiciously long time after reading some article calling Zayn an arsehole,” Louis was now pulling his hair, “why do you still bake fucking coffee muffins when we don’t even _like_ them and listen to that Hindi song we can’t even pronounce, for the love of God, just because it was _his_ favourite,” He said pointing at Harry’s face, he was now screaming on top of his voice, he turned his body towards Niall’s, “and when the hell will you stop flinching every time one of us calls you ‘baby boy’ just because _he_ called you that?” Louis was now breathing heavily and he broke into a sob that had his entire body shaking.

Liam got out of the open door and pulled open Louis’ side of the car, taking the omega in his arms. He swept his hand back and forth on his back, “Oh Lou, please,” Liam didn’t know what he was pleading for but he couldn’t sit around and watch his omega fall apart. Harry couldn’t either and he was out of the car as soon as Liam was.

He got down and got Niall out the car, who was painfully silent. His face was blank, all his emotions a complete mystery to the others. Once Harry got everyone away from the car he asked Liam to carry Louis into the house. They all sat on the couch of the living room, with Niall taking a seat on the single couch that was next to the longer one.

His emotionless and limp body was making Harry nervous. While Liam was whispering calming nonsense in Louis’ ear, Harry went and knelt at Niall’s feet. Even though the alpha was kneeling he was tall enough to be at the same level as Niall because the omega had his back bent forward.

“Hey, Ni, look at me,” Harry lifted his chin and placed a hand on his knee, “It’ll be alright. We’ll be fine, love.” Harry promised. Even though he didn’t know how.

Niall scoffed at that and Harry could now see the hurt in his eyes when he looked at Louis in Liam’s arms. Liam was also looking at Niall and trying his best not to break down and join the omegas. Louis came out of Liam’s chest and looked at Niall.

“How are we going to do that, huh?” Niall questioned look back at Harry, leaving the alpha speechless.

“This is how,” Liam said standing up from the couch and pacing around the empty space behind the couch, “He moved on and so can we. We just have to give it time and what Louis said was right,” Liam stopped in the middle of his walkathon and pointed at Harry, “No more coffee muffins and no more Bollywood songs we can’t pronounce. I’ll stop feeling bad after every dumb article,” He looked at Niall pointedly and said, “No more flinching when I call you baby boy because quite frankly I bloody enjoy calling you that!” Liam said with finality.

His little rant made Niall laugh though because even though the alpha was being completely serious, he sounded like a five year old demanding to stay up later than his bedtime.

“Glad you find that funny, Ni.” Liam sighed and threw his hands up in the air and back down slapping the sides of his thighs.

“I’m not laughing at your rules, Li. I’m laughing at the way you said it. Almost sounded like Theo arguing with Greg for an extension of his bedtime.” Niall laughed again, thinking of his boyfriend being compared to his nephew.

“You’re so right.” Harry agreed and started chuckling.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Lou. Just because you didn’t include yourself in your histrionics back in the car doesn’t mean you’re not to be blamed too. You will stop crawling up in bed and scrolling through pictures on your laptop-”

“I’m not deleting them,” Louis growled, ready to fight the alpha if he suggested anything of the sort.

“No one’s asking you to. Just don’t sit and stare at them so often that I can almost smell the sad off of you.” Liam knew the omega loved to take that painful trip down memory lane and ended up screwing up his mood.

Harry yawned from his place at Niall’s feet, “I’m bloody knackered, my loves. Can we head up?” He suggested knowing that it will take them another half an hour to actually go to bed.

“Carry me.” Niall demanded and threw his hands up at Harry who was now standing. Harry smiled at him and picked the omega up. The blond instantly wrapped his legs around his alpha, “I love you, baby boy.” Harry whispered.

Niall tired not to stiffen in his arms and whispered, “I love you more,” back.


	10. Breathe Me In, Breathe Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, much like Watermelon Sugar's music video, is dedicated to touching.

If anyone ever warned Liam that taking on the arrangements for a week long Christmas would be the most chaotic thing he’d ever do, he would have hired a party planner who was actually trained to handle the pressure. Okay, that was a lie but he’d at least start preparing a month ago.

Maybe he should have listened to the Mothers and let them cook for the nights. But that would destroy the purpose of a holiday. Who knew caterers can be such assholes? Liam had picked the bossiest and most annoying caterer in all of London. That omega had given him more headaches than lack of sleep had over the past five years or so.

“Ma’am, I just want enough for fifteen people,” Liam said patiently for the twentieth time.

“I got that but how do I know how much _your_ fifteen people eat, I’m goin-”

“What do you mean you don’t know? Isn’t this your job?” Liam was likely to continue but Harry appeared out of nowhere and took the phone away from his hand.

“Hi, I’m afraid we’ll have to call back.” Harry said quickly before he hung up, not caring about what the other person on the line had to say.

“What the fuck was that for? She never picks up when I call and this time when she finally did-” Harry cut him off by kissing him hard on the mouth. He could feel Liam about to protest so he managed to open the alpha’s mouth and put his own tongue in the alpha’s mouth.

All objections that Liam had, died down. He relaxed in Harry’s arms and the curly head pushed him down till Liam was lying flat on his back and Harry on top of him. As hypnotizing as Harry’s tongue was in his mouth, Liam’s mind was not at rest, “Haz, stop,” Liam breathed out in between kisses.

Harry did not, “You’re so stubborn,” He said and pushed himself up a little to look into the alpha’s tired eyes before taking his face in his palms and going in for more. It took a little back and forth before Liam gave up completely and his mind forgot about pot roast for the time being.

Harry was almost hard and so was Liam but before things could escalate a loud gagging sound echoed in the background, “You horny little shites, we sit and eat there sometimes. I also take kips there!” Josh yelled at them.

Harry got up from crowding Liam and sat up on the couch and smirked at Josh, “You honestly think things haven’t happened here before?”

Josh made another gagging noise and shook his head.

“This is what you get for sleeping on the couch during work hours,” Liam said sitting up and grabbing his phone. The phone was swiftly taken from his hand by Harry, the alpha pocketed it, “No more phones for you.” He said sternly, or at least with how much sternness he could manage with Liam looking at him with fire in his eyes.

“Give me my phone _back_ ,” His alpha voice ever so present and Harry almost gave it back.

“No.” Harry tried to use his alpha voice and truth be told he was impressed. He didn’t fancy challenging Liam but he needed to be stopped. The man was relentlessly making arrangements and not accepting help from anyone. Niall and Louis gave up yesterday after they offered to make travel arrangements and Liam basically asked them to fuck off. He didn’t say that but he might as well have.

“Before we have a pissing contest here, Liam your bossy omega wants you to and I quote ‘get your arse down here before I set your phone on fire’,” Josh interrupted.

“What for?” Liam was still burning holes in Harry’s face with his eyes.

“He needs you for writing something on stuff he and Mitch came up with.”

Liam turned his eyes to look at Josh and sighed in defeat. He got up and followed the beta down to the studio, leaving Harry with his phone.

Harry saw this as his opportunity to snoop into Liam’s To-Do List and tick off whatever he could without massively pissing his boyfriend off.

The list was, to be putting it lightly, a horror show. Off the top of his head, Harry already had added six more things to the list. He went to his call log and called the caterer again. He knew she had been giving Liam grief over the quantity so Harry decided he would handle that and get it done with.

Harry’s not going to lie, he wanted to kill the omega. She was rude and snappy but he had it on good authority that she was the best in business. One decision that Harry made spontaneously though was that the Christmas dinner was to be cooked by them. He knew Liam wanted to give everyone a break but what’s a Christmas dinner without chaos in the kitchen? Plus he knew the Mothers would love to cook for their boys again. But he mostly decided that because his brain cells did not have the power to deal with the caterer.

Before he could go back to the checklist he was interrupted by chatter coming his way. The whole gang was back up and seemingly in a good mood, “Come up with good stuff?”

“Sort of, there’s a little bit of tweaking left to do but not completely shabby.” Louis said proudly.

“Right, Sarah had called saying they have a song for us that they think would be good for the album. We have to go to the studio at some point to check it out.” Harry was happy to receive the song, it would be nice to get the album done with so they could have some free time before the need for promo.

“Well, that’s not happening until after Christmas. I still have to figure out the food situation,” Liam said extending his hand to get his stolen phone back.

Harry didn’t say anything about him taking care of it, knowing an argument would take place and he’d rather not do that with company. Not that Mitch and Josh, and occasionally even Sarah haven’t witnessed fights. Those were inevitable but they never really go far anyway.

“What are your plans for Christmas?” Niall asked Josh and Mitch.

“I’m driving back home on the twenty third, so I’ll be with family.” Josh said.

“Remember we met Darcy at the rave?” Mitch asked and the boys nodded, “She wants to try her hand at a Christmas dinner so she has invited a bunch of us for dinner,” He sounded not very excited.

“She’s not a great cook, I gather?” Louis guessed.

Mitch smiled, “Not the best, no.”

“I’ll make sure there are leftovers here and then you can come have your Christmassy fill here.” Harry offered and ruffled the alpha’s hair.

*****

Later that night when everyone was ready for bed and worn-out Harry decided it was a good time to tell Liam about him speaking with the caterer. The thing about Liam was that while he hated organizing things, he loved providing. It was a double edged sword honestly but the alpha really needed to learn to accept help.

Harry hated to think it, but Zayn was impeccable when it came to dealing with Liam’s stubbornness. If he was being completely honest, Zayn was good with dealing with all of them. The thought of him was making his heart ache. Why was he thinking of Zayn? Holiday season was to take the blame for that one.

Harry was doing some online shopping for gifts and he realised that this year he’ll be buying only three carefully picked gifts instead of four. His heart ached but he knew there was nothing that could be done.

Liam was still in their closet changing into his pyjamas and the omegas were on their phones, laughing about something. Harry had tuned them out so he could plan the conversation in his head.

Liam walked out and grabbed his laptop which on the dresser, even though Harry repeatedly asked him not to keep it there.

The alpha sat in bed and got under the covers before starting up his laptop. Harry laid his head on the alpha’s shoulder and slid a little deeper into their bed. He wanted to see what Liam was working on before he brought the whole situation up. Normally this wouldn’t be such a big deal but if Liam had made his mind up about doing something, he’d see through it on _his own._

Liam opened up chrome, he refused to use Safari for some reason, and typed in ‘Caterers in London’.

“I thought you already had the caterer?” Harry tried to push the conversation because now he was scared.

“I did but after you took my phone, I got busy and kept procrastinating and ended up not calling. She said she wouldn’t take my order after today and I just don’t have the power to fight her on it,” Liam said bitterly.

“Good thing I already ordered it then, yeah?” Harry said in a normal conversational tone.

Liam’s fingers froze on the keyboard, “Excuse me?” His voice tried to conceal the anger but to Harry’s ears it rang clear.

Harry lifted his head from Liam’s shoulder and sat up straighter with the omegas paying them full attention now. Niall wanted to move Harry away from Liam’s unforgiving glare.

“Listen, love, I knew you struggling with the whole quantity thing and trust me it took me forty five minutes to get the order for four days. So, honestly, just let it-”

“Four days? Harry they are here for six. One of the days being Christmas-”

“We’re cooking for Christmas.” Harry interrupted Liam’s rant.

“Oh you did fucking not,” Liam yelled, getting out of bed.

“Liam, we should cook for Christmas. That’s the point of the holiday, not getting food catered.” Harry tried to explain.

Liam was standing next to the bed holding the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed shut, clearly trying not to sucker punch Harry. He’d never lay a hand on them but he had half a mind to put the alpha over his knee.

“I have it all figured, Li. Our mums will be here too and it’ll be a blas-”

“What does I want everyone to relax mean? Did you forget English? At what point did I make it seem like _cooking_ was on the agenda?” Liam fumed.

“Agenda? What family has a bloody agenda, you stubborn prat.” Harry fumed right back. Somewhere along the conversation Harry decided that he might have done something to piss his boyfriend off but he was _not_ wrong.

“Why on earth are you so hell bent on being holed up in the kitchen on Christmas,” Liam yelled throwing his hands in the air “What about our mothers? Do you want them slogging too?”

“Oh my God, cooking for your family isn’t slogging. Why are _you_ so hell bent on not cooking? No one’s asking you to do it,” Harry really didn’t see how this was a bad idea, “We can bond with each other too. It’ll be fun.”

“We can have more fun _relaxing-_ ”

“You are being impossible, Liam. I’m done having this conversation.” Harry said, realising that they could be doing this the whole night and still not have a solution.

“I wasn’t the one who fucked up our plan.” Liam said, wanting to get the last word.

That comment ticked Harry off, “There was no _us_ in the plan. It was only you and your pathetic To-Do List, which by the way had like so many important things missing.”

“Guys, let’s-” Louis tried to intervene and settle the two alphas when he was interrupted by Liam growling.

“Fine, do what you want. Plan and execute the entire thing on your own.” Liam said and left the room grabbing his pillow on the way out.

Harry sighed heavily into his palms and turned to look at Niall and Louis who were both looking at him with pity in their eyes.

“Are you going to tell me it was the stupid thing to do too?” Harry looked at his omegas expecting to be told off.

“Honestly, if not you, I’d have done it sooner than later, but better you than me.” Louis said.

“Welp, no one’s sleeping now so might as well work.” Niall said getting off the bed and putting on his house slippers.

Harry could have insisted that they go to bed but he knew that it’d be impossible to sleep with one of them missing and mad. Sometimes the co-dependency bothered the green eyed alpha but it mostly comforted him. The assurance of knowing that no one will ever be mad enough to leave was soothing and a downright requirement at this point.

*****

Liam had decided that the couch was his new bed. He would rather become the hunchback of Notre Dame before admitting that he didn’t have the situation under control. He did. He was looking for caterers and he’s sure he would have found a nicer chef with better food than the bitchy omega.

His inability to sleep had to do with how angry he was at Harry and definitely had nothing to do with the fact that he was alone sleeping on a couch. Obviously not. He was perfectly content using the throw blanket on the couch that smelled like Chinese food and Josh. He was actually really comfortable, thank you.

After twisting and turning for five minutes the alpha gave up and sat on the sofa. _Great, you forgot your phone upstairs, you dumb fuck,_ he thought. He could watch TV but decided against it.

He heard footsteps and recognized them to be Niall’s. He saw the omega when he entered the living room. Niall squealed so loudly, Liam’s heart almost jumped out of his chest. Niall looked to be in a similar position, clutching his chest.

“What the hell, Ni?” Liam asked getting up to go turn on the lights.

“I thought you were a serial killer or something! Why the hell are you sleeping on the couch when you have at least six bedrooms that are fully furnished, you doofus?” Niall exclaimed.

“I don’t want to mess one of them since they’ll be occupied soon,” That was only the half-truth but Niall didn’t have to know that.

“Right, so instead of coming back to bed you’ll crash on the couch like a sulky teenager.” Niall said folding his arms and sitting on the single couch, opposite to Liam’s makeshift bed.

“Why are _you_ out of bed?” Liam asked ignoring Niall’s back to bed comment.

“Oh come off it, Liam. You and I and those two up there, all know, none of us are sleeping if not in the same bed.” Niall said, sounding pissed. What can he say, he loved sleep.

Liam scoffed at him and decided to lie back down and pull the off smelling blanket on him. Niall just sat there and stared at his stubborn alpha and sighed. The blond got up and plopped down on Liam’s chest, so that he lying right on top of him.

Liam obviously felt the omega but decided to ignore him and made no move to acknowledge the weight on top of him.

“Seriously? You’re going to ignore that I’m literally using you as a human mattress?” Niall said to the alpha underneath him.

Liam finally opened his eyes and looked at Niall with his stern eyes, “What do you want?”

“Why are you mad at me? I haven’t done anything,” Niall said, acting innocent.

“Sure, but you sure as hell don’t disagree with Harry.” Liam said bitterly.

“That’s because I don’t think he’s wrong,” Niall replied.

“Right then, why don’t you go lie down on his chest and get off mine? Because unlike some of us I’m fully capable of going back to sleep on my own.” Liam was in no mood of entertaining the omega.

Niall wasn’t going to start his own fight with the alpha but sometimes he really wanted to knock him into a wall. His emotions of slight hurt and anger was clearly showing on his face. Liam knew what he said had ticked off the omega and he might have a tiny feeling of regret pooling in his stomach. He wasn’t going to apologize thinking that omega will continue to sass him but Niall pushed himself up in effort to get off of Liam and head to the studio where he was actually supposed to be.

Before he could, Liam pulled him back and he was once again lying chest to chest, groin to groin, with his alpha, “Sorry.” Liam said quickly and pressed a chaste kiss to the omega’s mouth.

Niall was still peeved but he never could really resist the alpha’s chocolate puppy eyes. They were a curse, really, “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

“Let's please not talk about it.” Liam requested, closing his eyes once again.

“Why is it bothering you so much? It’s not like we haven’t had a family Christmas before and those went smoothly in our small apartments Li.”

“I wasn’t arranging those, was I?” Liam whispered not wanting to admit his fears out loud.

Niall went quite on his chest and scooted down so he could place his head over Liam’s heart.

“It’s the holiday season, babe. Stop thinking too much. It’ll be so much fun if you just let go.” Niall said softly, resting his chin on Liam’s sternum, looking into the alpha’s eyes.

Liam nodded and yawned. He put a hand to his mouth but thanks to science, Niall yawned too mirroring the alpha, “Can we please go back up?” Niall asked hoping the alpha was done putting up a stubborn front.

“Yeah, but I’m still upset.” Liam said only obliging Niall’s request because he hated the blanket. _Only_ because of the blanket.

Niall smiled at him cheekily and got off of his muscle mattress and took the alpha’s hand, dragging him to their room before he talks himself out of it.

“What were you doing down, anyway?” Liam asked the blond while switching off the lights.

“Was going to the studio to work on some things but then I found you.” Niall said it in a sing song tone. He loved that much didn’t shake the omega’s sunny composition.

Liam didn’t know how to react when he opened the door to their room to find Louis and Harry watching The Notebook on the TV opposite to their bed. Louis’ head was resting against the curly head’s shoulder and was almost dozing off. Harry on the other hand was wide awake and was mouthing the dialogues along with the characters.

He was so engrossed that he didn’t even realise he and Niall were back. _Good_ , he thought, _I’ll just climb in bed and sleep._

That plan went kaput when Niall decided to make his presence known, “Jesus, Haz, how many times have you even watched this movie?” Niall asked, he was not too big on rom-coms but he suffered through them for Harry.

“Oh, you’re-” Harry lost his train of thought when he spotted the alpha next to Niall. He wasn’t really expecting him to come back for a while, maybe not even through the whole night.

Liam and Harry stared at each other when Liam decided to make it very clear that he was still mad. He broke eye contact and went to sleep next to Louis who was now alert and apprehensive about the tension between the alphas. Liam was now occupying Niall’s former place.

Niall normally would have fussed about Liam getting out of his space but he knew that getting involved was not how the two alphas needed to sort things out. Louis was having similar thoughts and didn’t think twice before cuddling up to the alpha.

Harry was disappointed but he wasn’t going to back down, Liam needed to understand that everything good and organized doesn’t come out of a To-Do List that has been followed to the T.

Harry turned his back to Louis who was now cocooned by Liam’s bulky arms and Niall took him in his arms. He was so not looking forward to morning.

*****

Harry woke up in arms, not Niall’s for sure because his weren’t this meaty and most definitely not Louis’. Harry slowly opened his eyes hoping he wasn’t in one specific alpha’s arms. He saw the arrow tattoo on the hand that was around his torso.

Harry wasn’t even mad anymore but he felt like he had to prove a point. But he was also so comfortable and he did not want to move. Sleep hadn’t come easy to him. Behind him he could feel Liam waking up, the alpha was making small noises that he usually did to let anyone know he was still waking up. Honestly, they just sounded like puppy whines.

Harry started panicking in Liam’s arms, not knowing what to do. Should he pretend to be asleep? Should he get up and ignore the alpha? He didn’t know what the next move was.

“Stop thinking so much. We’re not breaking up, it’s just a stupid argument,” Liam said from behind him, nuzzling his neck. Liam could practically hear the curly head’s troubled thoughts.

“Don’t say that.” Harry said hitting Liam’s hand. He untangled himself from Liam’s arms and sat up resting his back against the bed’s headboard.

Liam looked at his boyfriend through squinted eyes because he wasn’t able to fully open yet. The curtains were still drawn, making the room dim. Despite the lack of a lot of light, Liam could see Harry’s puffy eyes. For a lot of people puffy eyes and face in the morning was normal but Harry? Nope, he woke up with a perfect face, if well rested.

“You didn’t get much sleep, did you?” Liam asked.

Harry only shook his head, not willing to talk to the alpha. Liam sat up too and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He really wanted to get out of bed and continue their Silent War but he didn’t have the energy for it. As Harry was so helpful in pointing out, there was a ton of shit to do and there was no way he’d be able to do it if he was busy brooding.

“Are we going to talk about this now or we’ll fight our way through Christmas?” Liam kept his tone non-condescending.

“There’s nothing to talk about. I’m right and you’re stubborn.” Harry said flatly, his voice hoarse because of sleep.

Liam sighed and prepared himself for apologizing. He wasn’t very good at them because on most occasions he was on the receiving end of an apology.

“I’m sorry and we can get this done together. I promise not to be as stubborn.” He really had to push that one out.

Harry turned his head to look at Liam and he could see the struggle the apology took. He fought a smile but wasn’t very successful and a tiny curve appeared on his face, “We’ll see about that.” He said humourlessly before running out of bed.

Liam had seen the curve at the end of Harry’s mouth, which made his mouth curve into a smile too. He got out of bed and walked into their closet to remove clothes for himself and Harry. He picked a simple blue T-shirt for himself with black jeans and he picked his own green Henley for Harry. He liked any of his boyfriends in his clothes and today if he had to give up control over arrangements, Harry will do it in his clothes.

He laid the clothes onto their bed and waited for Harry to come out. When he did, he looked better and fresher than moments ago. He looked at the clothes lying on the bed and looked up at Liam who was pointedly not looking back at him, avoiding eye contact by staring into his phone.

“Seriously?” Harry asked, his smile clear in tone.

“Please?” Liam finally looked up and tried to do his ‘eyes’, like Niall says.

“Fuck you and your eyes. The fans have got it so wrong when they think Ni, Lou and I have the heart melting eyes. It’s actually you and I hate you for them.” Harry spat and took off his t-shirt to put on the Henley picked out for him.

“No, you don’t.” Liam replied with all the smugness in the world.

“Oh, wow I get to pick my own pants?” Harry remarked sarcastically.

“Hm, I was actually hoping you would prefer not to wear any.” Liam said, coming and standing chest to chest with Harry and kissing him.

Harry kissed back and opened his mouth, allowing Liam’s tongue in and the alpha was reduced to putty in no time. Liam pushed Harry back and they both fell on the bed with Liam on top, removing Harry’s Henley that he _just_ wore.

The alpha trailed down and pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to Harry’s neck, sending shivers down the curly head’s spine. He let out a moan which Liam swallowed when he came back up for more kisses.

Harry arched his back to give the alpha more access to his neck but Liam was getting more and more restless with every passing second. He trailed down to kiss Harry’s tatted collar bones and taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Nothing reduced Harry into a handful of human mush like his nipples did. At times they were more sensitive than Niall’s, and the omega had the most sensitive nipples you could imagine.

“Mmnm, please Liam,” Harry cried out fisting his hand in Liam’s hair.

“I’m sorry who?” Liam asked biting Harry’s left nipple, making the alpha yell out different incoherent noises.

“Alpha, please, please,” Liam pulled Harry’s hand from his hair and took both his wrists in his hands, pushing back up and pinning them above Harry’s head, “Keep those here, don’t even try to move them.” Liam said with finality before kissing harry one last time, separating his legs and kneeling in between them.

Liam lowered himself between the alpha’s thighs, kissing the insides and making him squirm. Liam lapped at the soft skin between Harry’s legs before taking him in his mouth. By now Harry had figured out the kind of mood Liam was in and knew that if he came without permission, he might as well sign his own death certificate.

Harry loved this side of Liam. This side of him didn’t come out too often but when it did, the alpha made sure he gave his best. And lo and behold Harry was receiving the best.

Liam was holding down both of Harry’s thighs, restricting his movements. When Liam felt that Harry was so close to exploding in his mouth, he pulled back and watched Harry wince in want and pleasure with a hint of pain. He bent forward and pulled the alpha into a rough kiss. Harry had made sure not to move his arms which were still pinned over his head.

Liam took the curly head’s right wrist and kissed it before bringing to his mouth, “Lick.” He demanded. Harry looked at him from underneath the most perfect eyelashes, his green eyes glassy, he darted his tongue out and licked his own palm.

Liam bought the licked and wet palm to his own throbbing cock and let Harry stroke him. Having been in this position before, Harry knew exactly what his alpha was looking for. He stroked Liam hard and fast but somehow with enough finesse that the passion put into it was conveyed flawlessly.

Liam came with a grunt, spraying all over Harry’s chest. The curly head felt like he could cry with want, “Alpha, I can’t, please,” He begged.

“Please what?” Liam replied.

“I want to come. _Need_ to come.” Harry cried out. Sweat was pooling around his forehead and his eyes were fluttering slower than usual. He was almost gone, Liam thought.

Without any other word, Liam bent down once again and kissed the alpha cupping his face with one hand and his other reaching down between them to jerk him off. In contrast to what Harry did, Liam was slow and was dragging out the process as much as possible. He was gentle and the pace was almost killing Harry but it was oh so sweet. He breathed out through his mouth harshly and moaned when Liam bit his lip.

The sweet torture came to an end when Liam trailed down back to his nipple and sucked on it bringing Harry to the edge and finally over it when he increased the speed of his strokes. Harry came with Liam’s name on his lips and closed his eyes. He was falling back to sleep when he felt Liam move away.

“Why do you always leave?” Harry asked, wanting to roll over but not wanting to get cum on the sheets.

“So that you can roll over.” Liam said coming out the washroom with a wet washcloth.

Harry made no complaints when the cold cloth touched his torso, he let Liam take care of it. Once the brown eyed alpha was done, Harry immediately rolled over onto his stomach. Liam swatted his bum and chuckled away.

He hopped into the shower and let his thoughts run along with the water. They went in Zayn’s direction, like they usually do. If he was here right now, the whole thing would have been dealt with and they probably would be concentrating on finishing their album.

Liam tried his hardest to not let his brain stray into such scenarios but the holidays had him caught up. He knew the rest of the pack was feeling the same. He might have gone a step further and sent a gift to the Malik House back in Bradford. It only felt right, he had sent gifts to all the Mothers over the past five years and leaving Patricia out this time felt morally wrong.

He hoped the others don’t find out, considering their pact to slowly ease Zayn out of their lives. He washed the grease out of his hair and turned off the shower.

Harry was snoring quietly when Liam got out with a towel wrapped around his hips. He climbed into bed wanting the alpha to wake up so they could start their day and make sure their omegas weren’t up to any mischief.

“Mmnm, go away.” Harry said, his words muffled by the pillow in his face. Liam nudged him again.

“We need to get down before Lou or Ni set the house on fire.” Liam reasoned.

“They are adults, they’ll be fine,” Harry knew that his words held no argument, which is why he groaned and got up.

“Do you have to fuck my brains out every time?” The curly head whined.

Liam chuckled, “Yes.”

“You’re the worst.” Harry said pulling on the Liam’s Henley.

*****

Liam and Harry were met with a very amusing image when they entered the living room. They were expecting for the omegas to be in the kitchen cooking or at least attempting to. Niall knew his way around the kitchen when he was in the mood, or when Louis was hungry.

Instead the two were on the couch with Louis on top of Niall with his nose tucked in the crook of Niall’s neck. Both of them breathing softly and in sync. Liam was regretting leaving his phone upstairs, but before he could convince himself to go up and get it, Harry took his out and clicked a few too many pictures. It was adorable.

The room also smelled heavily of sex, which explained why the two were shirtless. The throw that had bothered Liam last night rested on top of Louis’ back, probably smelling a hundred times better now.

“Should we wake them up?” Harry whispered, not taking his eyes off of the two.

“Maybe have breakfast ready and then wake them up?” Liam replied pulling Harry towards the kitchen.

Harry decided on scrambled eggs and toast. Liam sat on the counter and watched Harry move around, getting things and cracking eggs in a pan, he occasionally pulled Harry to him, kissing his forehead or whispering non-sense. Liam felt _happy_. He felt like summer and sunshine even though he was literally at the peak of winter.

Harry was plating the food when Liam grabbed him and kissed him, and when Harry came up for air he asked, “What was that for?”

“I don’t know.”

“Please don’t fuck around my food.” Niall said, coming up to the alphas and stealing a plate.

Harry and Liam chuckled and Louis came to stand next to them, Liam pulled him by his shoulders, plastering him to his front almost as a reflex, “You guys made up?” He asked, voice still laced with grogginess.

Harry nodded and kissed the omega, handing him the plate of food.

They all sat at the table, all of them smelling of each other, content and soon well fed.


	11. Tis The Season To Be Jolly... Or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger coming. You've been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a million years but I've been procrastinating and writing and deleting and then writing again. I hope you do enjoy this chapter and don't worry I will fix whatever is coming.
> 
> Onto the most important things. For those who haven't signed petitions, please do at https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> And please donate if you can, in case not then there are many videos you can stream and the ad revenue generated will be donated to Black Lives Matter organizations. Make sure to switch off your adblock tho!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5h6oGxHVZW0  
> You can find more on youtube itself, or twitter.
> 
> If you're going to protests, please be careful and stay safe <3

“Oh my God, mum. Go easy,” Harry exclaimed at his mom who was kissing Niall and Louis’ cheeks left, right and center.

“I’m just really happy. We’ve waited for a long time for this.” Anne said holding both the omegas hands. Louis and Niall were grinning wide, “Wait till our mums get here.” Niall said.

“Alright, I’ll take your bags up to your room and these two will entertain you,” Harry said pulling up the handle of the small yellow suitcase his mom brought along. It was suspiciously heavy.

“You so need to see our studio. Maybe we can play you some of the recordings.” He heard Niall excitedly tell his mum. Harry will forever be amused with how taken everyone is with his mother, admittedly she is very cool, but she was his mum and mums are hardly ever _cool._

Honestly, he wasn’t any better with the other Mothers. He could stay up all night talking to any one of them.

Liam was off to the stores to buy last minute Christmas decorations and his parents were in a car on the way. They had managed to get things done by dividing and conquering. The hardest was deciding on a tree. Liam wanted the biggest tree he could find and Louis wanted a small one they wouldn’t have to decorate much. That was one discussion Harry wouldn’t want to relive, rest assured Louis want bent over Liam’s knee and begrudgingly agreed to get a big tree.

Turns out decorating a tree isn’t the worst when you do it with your _very_ drunk boyfriends. The house looked good enough, at least good enough for drunk men who couldn’t tell the difference between maroon and red (who knew maroon wasn’t acceptable), but when pictures were sent to their families they were met with criticism they weren’t expecting but nonetheless Liam ran out to buy extra decorations.

Harry went down to their studio with a tray of ice tea for his mother and omegas. He found Niall playing her a tune he didn’t recognize, “Sounds good. What is it?” Harry asked passing the glasses of tea.

Niall abruptly stopped and looked up at his boyfriend like he’s been caught in an act of crime, “Oh, um… it’s nothing, just some stuff I made up.” He replied nervously.

“Sounded kind of organized for something you just came up with,” Harry said.

“What is this, twenty questions?” Niall snapped defensively.

“That’s not what-”

Harry was cut off by Anne, “Enough. Whatever it was, Niall, it was really nice. I’m sure you’ll do wonderful things with the lyrics.” She smiled warmly at the omega.

“Same.” Harry said, clearly put out because of Niall snapping. He knew he was hiding something, Niall wasn’t one to get defensive easily. Harry suggested that Louis play their first fully produced song, Perfect. The alpha had to admit he was proud of it. Most of it was their work but a few lines here and there were contributed by other people.

Louis jumped to go play the song, he loved what he and Harry had come up with. Anne loved the song and Harry knew that he could have played anything and Anne would have been proud regardless, but he still holds a very high opinion of her critics.

Niall and Louis’ grins were wide and he felt _love_ bloom in his chest. It was more often than ever that he kept getting hit by waves, no, more like tsunamis of emotions. They made him want to curl up and cry. It wasn’t a bad feeling, in fact it was the best feeling but simply overwhelming.

Anne shook Harry’s arm to break him out of his trance, “Alright, honey?” She asked sweetly, her hand raking through the back of head. He looked at her and smiled, nodding, “Perfect.” He replied, cheekily. She laughed and kissed his cheek for the hundredth time, not that he minded.

“Awwwww,” Louis said, placing his hands on his heart, “What a Christmas Hallmark movie moment.” He giggled.

*****

“I’m home and I come bearing gifts!” Liam’s voice came from the entrance of the house. _Why did he buy more gifts?_ Louis thought. He understood what his boyfriend meant when five people followed his entry into the living room.

“Mama!” Louis squealed and ran to his omega mother. He wrapped his arms around her and melted into her. No matter how old he got, he’ll always be a three year old for his Mama.

“Good to see you too, boobear.” Josephine hugged her son tight only letting him go so she could kiss his forehead and pepper kisses everywhere else on his face.

The omega knew he’d get treated like this for the next six days so he could put up the ‘I’m a big boy’ front then, now he just wanted to enjoy the motherly embrace.

When he left his Mama’s arms, everyone in the room had hugged each other and his Mum was now patiently waiting for her hug.

“Finally, you realised that you have two mothers,” Florence said sarcastically, opening her arms for Louis to fall into. Louis has never felt safety akin to what he felt in his alpha mother’s arms. He loved his alphas and his omega to death but he still felt the safest in his Mum’s arms and nothing would ever change that. She followed her wife’s suit and kissed his forehead before kissing all over his face. 

“How are you, love?” She asked, cupping her son’s face and smiling warmly at him. He nodded at her and went in for another hug. He could never have enough those, ever. Louis noticed Lottie eyeing him from behind their Mum. She wasn’t jealous per say, but it was no secret that their Mum had the softest spot for her first daughter and vice versa. His sister always preferred to keep Mum for herself, God forbid if she spent too much time doting on one of her other kids.

The omega would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t want one of his kids to make him their favourite parent. He did let go of Florence and winked playfully at Lottie before opening his arms for hugging her. Sibling rivalry forgotten for the moment, Lottie squeezed her brother and smiled into his embrace. The hug soon turned into a group hug when Phoebe and Daisy decided to hug them from the behind.

“Now who’s the Hallmark movie scene?” Harry said from the sofa where everyone had settled down. The Tommo Siblings separated and found themselves seats and not very surprising how Lottie ended up in Florence’s lap despite there plenty place for her.

Louis was feeling like sitting in a lap too and ended up in Liam’s, “Hello there,” Liam said, placing a kiss on the omega’s neck.

Louis turned his head to smile down at the alpha, “Did you get all we needed?”

Liam nodded.

“Have you checked on your parents?” Louis asked, worried considering that they should have been here by now.

Liam sighed heavily and chuckled, “Yeah, and I regret it. Dad’s driving Mum mad by taking a few too many bathroom breaks. She’s going to be in a mood when they arrive which shouldn’t be more than half an hour from now.”

Louis laughed at that and hoped that the pair weren’t too mad at each other. The living room was full of chatter and pleasant conversations. There were no tears or no wandering but Louis couldn’t help but miss, Patricia and the Malik Sisters, they were a part of this, yet they were missing just because of a fucked up notion Zayn had adopted.

*****

Somewhere along the conversation Karen and Geoff had arrived, the hugs and kisses round started up once again. Liam dropped off their bags in their room while the boys would take them on a house tour. Karen was absolutely in love with the pool much like Louis and the two had already planned an entire day dedicated to being in the pool.

Harry set their table which would finally be filled completely with people for the very first time. The caterers had dropped off the food on time and so far all things were going smoothly which highly soothed Liam’s nerves about planning the whole thing.

Harry had even pulled him aside and given him an ‘I was right and you were wrong’ speech. Liam would have been mighty pissed but as it turns out Harry was right and things did turn out well, including the food which was better than any restaurant Liam had been too, so hassling with McBitch was worth Harry’s while too.

After dinner the entire family once again assembled in the living room each of them with a glass of wine and the young ones with a glass of Vimto, something that Niall had been addicted to for a while after discovering it.

Harry was sitting at Anne’s feet with her hand in his hair, softly massaging it, and Niall was lying down on the ground on top of the throw he’d laid down before lying down with his head in Harry’s lap.

The other two were also with their respective mothers, Anne and Geoff were having an intense conversation about the stock market with the others chipping in every so often. Niall’s thoughts kept drifting off to his parents and them taking a late night flight. He really tried to get them an earlier flight but his parents’ schedule kept colliding and they kept arguing, the blond even offered to fly them out separately but they refused that as well.

“What are the future plans then, lads?” Geoff asked, dragging Niall out of his thoughts.

“Well we’ve got the album right now, and then maybe some solo-” Liam replied.

“Son, that’s profession, what about your lives? The pack?” His father asked, his usual I-want-to-know-everything tone evident as ever. Liam wouldn’t say that his father was nosy, but the man had a way of making his opinion known even though nobody asked for it. But then again most parents do tend to behave as such.

“Um, we got the house, so that was a start.” Liam replied, not wanting to give too much information about Niall’s wishes to establish a solo career.

Liam looked at the blond, the discomfort clear in his soft features. Niall sat up and bumped his shoulders with Harry, the alpha immediately read the signs, and knew his omega needed comfort. He took Niall’s hand in his own and rubbed his thumb around in soothing circles.

The omega visibly relaxed.

“What about pups?” Florence probed further, that is what everyone wanted to know after all. Louis nudged her and gave her a questioning look, “What? We’re all family here, and we'll be the grandparents to your kids.” She said matter-of-factly.

“We really haven’t had the time to think about it, we’ve been swamped ever since the tour. Actually, this is the most time we’ve had for writing an album. Usually it’s like a month or even two weeks and then recordings.” Harry replied, hoping he brought the conversation to an end.

“You’ll let us know whenever you decided on whatever it is that you think is right, hm?” Anne asked softly, wanting the conversation to end just as much as her son. She saw how timid the whole topic made the omega at her feet. She put a hand in his hair too, trying to make Niall feel better.

Niall looked up to her and said, “Of course.” And he meant it.

Daisy yawned and Josephine cooed at her, “Bedtime, is it?” She asked eyeing her youngest child.

The younger twin just nodded and rubbed her eye, making the entire room ‘aw’ at the eleven year old.

“I’ll take them,” Louis said, offering the twins a hand each and pulling them up, putting a hand around their necks. He pressed a kiss on both their heads, “We’ll come along. My eyes are sort of drooping too.” Florence said and got off the couch with her wife and Lottie. The Tomlinsons wished everyone goodnight and went off behind Louis.

Back in the living room Harry and Niall were positively zonking off too, with the help of Anne’s head massage. Niall had even placed his head on Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes, the green eyed alpha wasn’t too far behind.

“That looks like my cue to head up too,” Liam said, getting up from next to his Mum, “Will you be alright to find the room?” He asked his parents.

“Sure, honey, take care of your boys.” Karen smiled at her slightly blushing son.

Liam walked up to Harry and Niall and caressed Harry jawline, “I think you’ll be much more comfortable in bed, love.”

Harry simply nodded and pointed at Niall for Liam to pick him up. Niall hated to admit it because he’s _Irish_ and therefore cannot be a lightweight, biologically, as he said, nevertheless he was still indisposed after three glasses of wine, which didn’t say much in his favour.

Liam pulled Niall up and in normal Niall fashion, the blond put his entire body weight on the alpha.

“He sure is cute.” Karen said looking lovingly at the omega, who smiled smugly into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Cute and heavy so I’ll take your leave. This one needs a flat surface.” With that Liam left the living for their bedroom, leaving Harry behind to bid goodnight to his mom.

“Goodnight folks!” Niall said loudly into Liam’s ears, making the alpha wince and shake his head.

“I’ll walk you guys to your room?” Harry offered Liam’s parents.

“No, darling we’ll be alright. It’s right here anyway.” Geoff said kindly and stood up with Karen’s hand in his, escorting them to the room downstairs. Geoff’s legs seem to be giving trouble recently, so they opted for no stairs for the week.

Anne stood up and took her son’s hand, “Drop me off, will you?”

Harry smiled at her, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

Once they reached Anne’s room which was sandwiched between the Twins’ rooms and Lottie’s, “Come in for a sec, love.” She said opening the door wide for him to enter. Her voice had a slight hesitation to it.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and Anne joined him, putting a hand on his knee, “You’re acting weird, is everything alright?” Harry was not liking the look on his mother’s face.

“Well, I didn’t want to bring it up earlier since the tension in the room was already high because of the kids conversation, which by the way darling there is no pressure-”

“Mom, you’re stalling. Just tell me,” Harry was getting curious and impatient. His stomach had way too many knots in them to get through his mother’s pointless rant.

“Right, um, well Trish called yesterday,” Trish was what the Mothers called Zayn’s mom. The discomfort while approaching this topic became very clear to Harry, but couldn’t do much more than nod, “She just called to wish us happy holidays and she, um, and she wanted me to tell you boys too.”

“Well, happy holidays to her too. I didn’t know you were in touch,” Harry said softly. He didn’t really know how to feel about it.

“Well, it’s not like we’re best friends but she does call every once in a while.” Anne said trying to sound neutral, “It doesn’t seem like Zayn’s really spoken to her about _why_ he left.” Harry had called his mom soon after he found out about Zayn leaving. He had felt so responsible and alone, he went and spilt all his emotions onto his mother.

“Of course he hasn’t, I can’t say I’m surprised.” Harry didn’t mean to be bitter about it but sometimes it was hard to hide the anger and hurt.

“Oh honey, you have to just let it go. What is meant to be will happen in its own time. And whether you want to tell the boys or not is totally up to you. I know it’s not easy to hear about him,” She said sympathetically, running her hand through Harry’s hair before sliding it down his face, making the alpha smile.

“Okay, O Wise One. I am tired though and so are you,” Harry said kissing her cheek, “Goodnight Mom.” He opened the door to leave when his mom stopped him.

“Oh, I almost forgot, she also wanted to say thank you to you boys for the gifts you sent. She loved them and said it was very thoughtful of you.”

“The gifts?” Harry was confused for about two seconds before he knew exactly what was going on, “Right, the gifts. Um, yeah, just what we normally do so…” He trailed off not knowing how to respond to an act of kindness he hadn’t performed.

“I think it was very sweet, so good job.” Harry smiled and closed the door behind him. Apparently he had a conversation that needed to be conversed.

*****

“The soup though, I really hadn’t expected the food to be that good.” Liam said, relaxing in bed with Niall fast asleep next to Louis and the brunette omega pressed up against his side. He turned his head to kiss the omega on the mouth, sweetly.

“Did your moms like the house?” He asked. He wanted to know right after they took them around the whole place but he didn’t want to interrupt Louis’ time with his family.

“They loved it, Li. I’ve never seen them this excited. Not even when we came in third place,” Louis giggled, thinking back to his days on the show. It was sure as hell the most daunting period of his life. Can’t complain much since it got him everything he holds near and dear to him.

“I’m glad. Maybe we should have them over more often. After the release of the album.”

“Hmmm,” That would be nice. He wanted to spend more time with his mothers. Back when they were just put in the band, his boyfriends had made a ton of fun of him for being the ‘Mama’s boy’, he couldn’t help it! He had two and they were his biggest supporters.

“Do you-” Liam was about to ask Louis something else, which he couldn’t remember anymore because the door flew open, not dramatically, but might as well have with how Harry was standing. His posture was stiff and his face was set in hard lines.

Liam turned to look at Louis, silently asking if he knew what had the other alpha’s nose flaring with anger.

Harry turned to close the door carefully, not wanting to make any noise for the benefit of his sleeping family and omega, “Which one of you sent gifts to the Malik house?” Harry asked with a calm viciousness in his voice.

Liam immediately felt like a deer caught in headlights. Out of a nervous tick he started to chew on his top lip, trying to peel the nonexistent dry skin, damn his water habits and lip balm. The alpha tried to come up with excuses or explanations but Harry’s green piercing eyes were making his brain foggy.

“Oh my God, it was you, wasn’t it?” Louis accused from next to him, both of them now sitting up, “I’m not even surprised.” The omega scoffed.

“How do you know it’s me? It could be Ni, he’s fast asleep and therefore not ‘fessing up.” Liam felt like a real loser, trying to pin the blame on his poor omega who wasn’t even awake to defend himself. But desperate times require desperate measures, right?

“Are you saying that if I woke Niall up right now, he’d say that he was the one that sent the gifts?” Harry challenged, folding his arms, looking more intimidating than before.

“Nobody is waking him up. Liam did it, end of story.” Louis said, putting a hand on Niall’s forehead, clearly showcasing that no one will be harassing his baby omega for anything. “Keep your voice down too, he might wake up.” Louis said, just to be safe.

Harry looked at the omega apologetically and right back at Liam who would have made a run for it if this wasn’t his home. The Head Alpha hated confrontation more than he hated crap articles about himself, and that was a real testament to how much he hated confrontation.

“I’m sorry?” He asked not knowing what Harry wanted him to say.

“Sorry? Are you?”

“Well… not really? I just did it as a reflex, Haz. We do it every year for the past five. It felt wrong to not.” Liam said expecting Harry to just leave it and come to bed.

“And how long were you planning to keep this from us?”

“Why is it even important?” Liam asked, all he wanted to do was send gifts, why was that such a crime?

“Why is that important? Are you for real, were you really thinking that we wouldn’t find out?” Louis spoke up this time, not liking his alpha’s attitude. Although he wasn’t one to speak. But that’s a story for another time.

“Who told you anyway?” Liam tried to turn the tables, hoping that Harry called Trisha or something.

“Trisha called my mom wanting to thank _us_ for the gifts. She loves them by the way.” Harry spat out.

Liam sighed heavily and looked back and forth between Harry and Louis, “What do you want me to say, Haz? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I’m not sorry for sending the gifts. She had nothing to do with Zayn leaving and most importantly she’ll forever be family. So, if anyone thinks that I won’t be sending gifts every holiday then you’re wrong.” Liam said with finality.

“Are you done?” Harry asked, still mad.

Liam nodded because he had ran out of words like yesterday.

“I’m not mad you sent gifts. I’m mad that you didn’t involve us, just bought stuff, slapped all our names on it, and before you bullshit me by saying that you sent them only with your name, I know that you didn’t, Liam. Don’t you think they are like family to us too? That we’d want to send stuff too?” Harry fumed.

If Liam wasn’t already speechless, Harry made it worse. He expected the alpha to cut ties and forget about them, not the exact opposite. Liam looked at Louis and the omega seemed a little lost, like he wasn’t a part of the conversation.

“Um… okay, now I am sorry. I didn’t think like that. Forgive me?” Liam said, trying his best to bring the argument to an end, “I swear when I bought the stuff I channeled all of you and picked what you would. I know you enough for that.”

Harry was trying hard not to break his intimidating character but he just wanted to smile and clip Liam on the head once and be done with it.

But he did feel left out because of what Liam had done, he’d have loved to send baked goods to the Malik house. Trisha and Safaa loved his baking and always called him to thank him whenever he sent things with Zayn. His heart panged in his chest and he tried to push the feeling away, but it came back stronger, always.

“I’m really sorry. I am, babe. Please?” Liam said, looking at Louis, who looked really uncomfortable, “Lou, you okay?” He asked worried that he had messed up big time and all his holiday plans would go south.

“Well since we’re all confessing,” The omega began not knowing how to maneuver his words.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Harry came and sat near Niall’s feet. The blond had really managed to sleep through all the fuss.

“I might have, um, sent gifts too.” Louis said quietly.

“To Trisha?” Liam asked hoping that receiving double gifts hadn’t confused her.

“Not exactly,” Louis starting to scratch at his collar bone which was his nervous habit. Years of sharing space with each other, all of them had learnt each other’s nervous ticks and idiosyncrasies.

Liam and Harry stared at the omega and let him take his time, “I sent them to Gigi.” The omega whispered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that? What did he just say?” Liam asked Harry, praying that his omega didn’t say what he thought he heard.

“Stop being dramatic. I sent them to Gigi.” Louis whisper-yelled. He was mad but he would not be the reason for Niall to wake up. Buying the gifts and sending them to Gigi’s house was a spontaneous idea, he didn’t even realize what he had done until he had already done it. It sank in on the drive home from the mall, but then it all became reality when he shipped them to LA.

Of course, the omega could have chosen to never tell anyone and they’d be none the wiser, because it wasn’t like Gigi would call anyone but Louis to thank.

“What on earth convinced you that it was a good idea to do that?” Liam asked, panicking. Why was he even panicking? It wasn’t like Louis sent anything with Zayn’s name on it. It was all meant solely for Gigi.

“We don’t even know if they live in the same place. So, there really isn’t a reason for you to be freaking out. I just sent Christmas gifts like a normal friend would.” Louis tried to reason but the alpha didn’t look very pleased. Louis looked at Harry and his eyes were pleading for the alpha to step in.

Harry only sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, “One day, I’ll have an aneurysm and you all are to be blamed.” Harry said sardonically, “Li, the harm’s done, and there is nothing that can be done to undo it. He also has a point, we don’t know if Zayn’s with her. Hell, he could be home with his family where you shipped a fuck ton of gifts.”

“Exactly,” Louis emphasised that by hitting his fist on Harry’s shoulder, “Also,” The omega looked at the clock on the wall opposite his bed and saw that it was half past midnight, “it’s my birthday tomorrow so you cannot be mad at me. Like at all. For anything.” Louis said, smiling cheekily.

Liam scoffed and laughed, looking at his smug omega, knowing that he had absolutely no choice but to forgive the brunette. It was his birthday after all, that was the only reason. 

“If this is done with can we please sleep?” Came a voice from underneath their heavy blanket. Niall’s blond hair popped out of the pillows that it was previously hidden by.

“You were awake this entire time?” Louis asked, using his normal volume of voice.

“Duh, who in their right mind would sleep through drama?” Niall asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Since half of us had something to hide, I have to ask, Niall, are you hiding something?” Harry asked, afraid of hearing the answer, fearing that the omega had done something outrageous too.

Niall shook his head, “No, alpha. I’ve been a good boy.” He said, and blushed at his own words.

Harry smiled with his pearly whites on show and closed the distance between him and the omega.

“I think,” Niall said in-between kisses, “Liam should be punished.”

“Ooo, what kind of punishments are we speaking, baby boy?” Harry joked after pulling back from their kiss.

“Ten spanks at least.” Niall said seriously, sitting up straight, in case Harry decided that it was a fit punishment for their Head Alpha. His chances were slim to none, but an omega can hope.

Liam cleared his throat, “Louis was also hiding his little secret shipping session, why am I the only one receiving punishment?”

“Simple. You are Liam and he is Louis.” Niall said confidently, shrugging his shoulders.

Louis smiled wide at Liam and pushed his tongue out at him and blew a raspberry at his face.

“Well, since you were so helpful in pointing out that I’m Liam and he is Louis. I Liam am also the Head Alpha and have the sole authority to spank you and not vice versa. So, unless you want me doling out spanks, we will all go to bed,” As soon as the words came out of the alpha’s mouth, Harry and Louis got in their space and pulled the blanket over themselves, “Wait,” Liam said making his boyfriends stop and look at him, “We vow to never sent out gifts without telling each other.”

“Aye, aye Captain.” Niall said before grabbing Louis and holding on to the omega from the behind, and throwing his leg over him, effectively trapping him there for the rest of the night. Louis would have it no other way.

*****

Harry was bustling around the kitchen with Karen, turkey bacon sizzling on a pan. They kind of swore off of pork ever since they met Zayn.

“Need any help?” Liam asked walking around the corner of the counter and kissing his mother on the cheek muttering a good morning.

“Take your mom and ask her to sit down because I’ve been failing for the past fifteen minutes.” Harry requested.

“He’s already banished Anne, Jo, and Florence. How will you be making breakfast for so many people, including Bobby and Maura?” Karen admonished, removing butter out of the refrigerator.

“Mom, I got this. Take this,” Liam handed her a jug with freshly squeezed orange juice and took the butter pot from her, “and serve it outside. I’ll help him here.” Liam said.

Karen shook her head before accepting the jug of juice and smiling at Harry in defeat.

Niall had been up earlier than he ever gets up to get his parents and Louis insisted to go with him “because we are a packaged deal”, Louis had argued.

Liam would have not allowed it had it not been early in the morning. Lurking bastards almost never rest, but hopefully they were enjoying their holidays peacefully.

“When’s Gemma getting here?” Liam asked adding the eggs to the mixing bowl. Harry hip checked the alpha and winked at him playfully.

“She’ll be here by dinner, and for some reason Jason won’t be joining.” Harry had called his sister three times because she kept delaying her arrival. She said that she would explain when she got here.

Liam and Harry moved around with ease and finished up making enough breakfast to feed a small army. They had almost all breakfast foods from eggs and toasts to even oatmeal, the twins have a weird liking to it.

“Li, set up the table please, I’ll just add honey to this gooey mess.” Harry looked down at the oatmeal in disgust, believe him, he’s all for healthy food, but what he didn’t get is, why would anyone with functioning teeth pick warm mush?

By the time everyone was sat at the table, the front door opened and Niall, Louis and the blond’s parents walked into the living room, “Ni, leave the bags for now and just come sit.” Liam said pulling out chairs for Niall’s parents.

They greeted everyone and Maura kissed Liam’s cheek who was giving her and Bobby a plate.

*****

Most of the day passed peacefully with everyone catching up and spending time with each other. They fixed up the decorations that the boys had botched. The tree was redecorated mostly because it was fun and Louis admitted to it being fun after all. The gifts that everyone had bought were already sat under the tree in an aesthetically pleasing manner.

The Mothers drove themselves to all the fresh produce stores and bought food ingredients for cooking on Christmas. Each of them were thrilled to be cooking instead of having it catered. When Harry spilled his beans about the argument he and Liam had about the food situation, everyone was fairly against Liam and the alpha had pouted when his mother had hit him on his arm saying, “How dare you? Thank God for Harry.”

Jo and Florence had babied Louis right, left and center. He was the center of their attention, much to Lottie’s dismay, but she let it slide knowing that it was her brother’s birthday. Although, she made it very clear that her lack of interference and glaring was Louis’ birthday gift.

Come dinner time, Gemma rushed into the house because for some reason London weather had decided that a little bit of rain and hail didn’t do any harm. Since the temperatures were so low the family had huddled near the fireplace and Jo made them her special Hot chocolate.

Gemma told them that she and Jason have decided to take a little break from their relationship and the poor thing seemed torn about it but she was taking it rather well. Anne spoke to her and she was glad to be around family and friends. She and Lottie hit it off over a TV show the boys had never heard about.

Niall had basically threatened to cry if they all didn’t sit and watch Die Hard because that was his favourite Christmas movie, and yes it _is_ a Christmas movie. Liam was on board with that idea and Louis agreed only if he got to sit with Harry. The man was bloody good at cuddling while watching movies, like a tall and broad teddy bear.

Later at night Harry slipped into Gemma’s room with two bowls of ice cream sundae with the can of whipped cream because they might need it. No one can say he isn’t a good baby brother.

“Ah, finally. I was about to fall asleep.” Gemma said when she opened the door for her brother when he knocked.

“How could you have possibly known?” He scoffed.

“I saw you itching to do it the minute I announced that Jason and I are on a break.”

“Is he allowed to sleep with other people?” Harry joked.

“Ha, ha, ha. Aren’t you a comedian? But yes, he is.” She replied sheepishly closing her laptop and pushing it away. Harry placed the tray in between them and sprayed the whipped cream in their bowls. Just when he was going to put the spray can down, Gemma gave him a look and he huffed before spraying more into the bowl.

“What really happened?” Harry asked, knowing that Gemma hadn’t told their mum the whole story. Harry and Anne were impossibly close because Harry was her baby, not that Gemma and Anne weren’t close, they just had a different dynamic. Harry was always the person Gemma vented to.

“Um, he just, he has weird hours and he’s never there, you know? With me being home on my laptop and him being at the hospital, it just became like we’re roommates,” Jason was a surgical resident, and his busy hours made sense.

“Oh Gems,” Harry sighed and put his arm around his sister, “did you talk to him?”

“Yeah and he agreed and um, we kind of got caught up into this argument and um, I moved out.” Gemma muttered.

“Excuse me?” Harry was shocked. Gemma wasn’t one to make rash decisions.

“Please don’t tell mum, she’ll freak out and then lecture me and oh Lord, ask me to move in.” Gemma was so desperate to never have her mother find out about this.

“I won’t but Gems where the hell are you staying? Do you even have a place?” Harry was appalled, was his sister homeless?

“I stayed at a friend’s place and somehow I got this nice flat and now I live there.” Gemma said it as though she were talking about buying a new house plant and not an actual _house._

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple times but he didn’t really have much to say. The damage was already done and so there was very little he could do, he wasn’t going to lie but he desperately wanted to go and tell his mother about this.

“It’s sort of why I was late. Moving in is such a bitch,” She signed and took a big bite of the ice cream dowsed in whipped cream.

Harry laughed humorlessly and looked at his sister in wonder, “You just got up and left? How does anyone do that?” Okay, maybe he was making this about something it wasn’t but, wow. She just left.

 _He just left too,_ his conscious provided, unhelpfully.

“I spoke to him Haz, he even refused to come here for the holidays. Like I get that your career is an important part of your life but he’s making it his _life_. We binged watched Grey’s Anatomy for crying out loud! But I promise we spoke about it.” Gemma looked done with the discussion but Harry wasn’t paying much attention to her anymore.

“That makes one of you,” Harry sighed out his words which he thought Gemma wouldn’t catch it but she did. Then she questioned him.

“Nothing just my brain’s slowing down. I need to sleep,” Harry said scooping the last bit of his ice cream.

“Or now you can talk to me like I talked to you, level the playing field, you know?” Gemma knew that the mood in the room had changed and that her brother needed to get whatever it was off his chest. She laid down and put her head in her palm.

Harry saw his sister get comfortable and he knew there was no going back to his boyfriends without voicing his inner thoughts.

“You left because of one argument, and I get that it was frustrating but Gems, you left someone in the holiday season. Do you have any idea how alone he feels? Yeah, maybe he’s at the hospital with tons of people but he probably needed you tonight, however late he might have been, he needed you.” Harry said, his vision getting blurry due to his eyes filling up.

“He doesn’t need me, Haz, but we aren’t talking about me anymore, are we?” Gemma sat up again and rubbed a hand on her brother’s back, “It’s okay if _you_ need _him_.”

Harry shook his head and wiped the one tear that escaped his control, “I don’t need him. I have all I ever wanted. It just… it feels empty, like how you feel when someone leaves the bed in the middle of the night and you kind of get restless until they come back. Like you’re sleeping but also your mind isn’t sleeping and when this person comes back you drift off like you were never awake, you know?” Harry tried to explain, although he was sure that Gemma didn’t buy his I-don’t-need-him crap.

Gemma hugged Harry and didn’t stop rubbing his back. They had talked about this before and Gemma’s blood boiled the same every time, there’s very little she wouldn’t do to protect her baby brother, “It’ll be alright, love.” She whispered and held her brother for as long as he needed.

They stayed like that for a while and Gemma saw the time. Fifteen more minutes until Louis’ birthday, “Haz, you should go to your room. It’s Lou’s birthday.”

Harry pulled back and kissed his sister’s cheek in gratitude, “Feel better, Gems.”

“You too. Now, go give your boyfriend birthday kisses.” She chuckled.

*****

“Gems okay?” Niall asked Harry when he made his way into their bed, situating himself between Louis and Liam, with Niall on Liam’s other side.

“She’s fine. Happy actually, I’ve never seen her so _reckless_.” Harry said a little too much than he should have but if he couldn’t gossip with his pack, then who would he with?

“Reckless? A Styles that’s reckless?” Louis scoffed and smiled at Harry when the alpha gave him a sharp look.

“She lives alone now in a new apartment and our mother doesn’t know.”

“Woah, reckless indeed. What did this Jason guy do?” Niall asked.

“It’s a long story. What were you guys doing?” Harry said putting an end to their previous conversation.

“Planning tomorrow. The swimming pool thing isn’t happening anymore because of the rain.” Liam was angsty because he wanted tomorrow to be perfect and all the things he had planned were some way or the other not working out. _At least we have good gifts_ , he consoled himself with.

“We _can_ if you weren’t such a worrywart.” Louis said, knowing that there’s no way Liam would let them go into the pool in the current temperature. No matter how temperature controlled their pool was, and he really didn’t feel like getting spanked on his birthday because he totally would have if he had pushed.

“Alright, loves, one minute.” Niall said, jumping in the middle of the bed at Louis’ feet and held the omega’s hand.

“It’s not New Years, babe.” Louis was being his usual self and hating the countdown, but secretly he loved how sappy his boyfriends are.

When the clock struck twelve, the three men flung themselves over their smallest boyfriend. Not the best idea but it worked anyway. They all sang happy birthday with zero coordination, so much for being part of the biggest boy band.

“Thank you,” Louis was blushing furiously and then Niall kissed him till his back was completely pressed into the bed. Niall took his time exploring his omega’s mouth while Liam took to Louis’ neck and Harry to his. At some point Harry managed to get rid of Niall’s t-shirt and was trying to get Louis’ off too. It took a while and a lot of heavy making out for them to get rid of their clothes.

“What do you want Lou?” Liam whispered in the omega’s ear and bit his earlobe making him moan into Harry’s mouth.

“Niall,” Was all the omega said before he yelped grabbing Harry’s face tighter.

Liam looked down between his omega’s legs to find his other omega sucking him off.

“Harry, love. Let’s watch,” Liam’s voice was heavy and breathy, pulled up Harry from Louis’ mouth making the omega whine.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Liam, wondering what the alpha had in mind. Liam bent down to Niall’s ears and whispered, “Edge him at least three times and you aren’t coming without permission. Untouched or not.” Liam had used his Alpha voice that made Niall feel a certain way on the inside.

He stopped sucking Louis, “That was hot,” he mumbled at the alpha and pecked his lips then dove back in.

Liam moved back to Louis’ ear and whispered in a similar fashion in the omega’s ear, “Don’t come without permission.” He kissed the omega and when he tried to leave Louis pulled him back in almost kicking Niall.

Liam kissed the omega once more before he got off for real this time. Harry had watched all of that from his hooded eyes. Liam moved to the other side of the bed next to the alpha and Harry leaned in for a kiss. Liam teased him a few times by moving his head every time he tried to attach their lips and smiled when he could feel Harry’s frustration. His pupils were blown wide making his green eyes, black.

“Watch,” Liam told Harry after they kissed because Harry might have taken his head off otherwise.

Harry settled himself in front Liam with the alpha’s hand lying low on his stomach.

Watching Louis moan and writhe had to be the most arousing scenery ever, and watching Niall have the time of his life was even better.

Louis had already been on the edge twice and was positively out of his mind. They were trying not to make much noise but now when Louis couldn’t even answer to his name, he was pretty loud. Liam looked at Harry and the alpha knew the notorious gleam in his eyes.

Liam left from behind Harry and straddled Louis’ chest, “Alright Lou, since you can’t keep it down,” Liam moved forward and placed his cock into Louis’ mouth. The act took the omega by surprise but only because he was far too gone.

Not that he wasn’t eagerly sucking like his life depended on it, Liam got breathless real quick and he saw Harry move behind Niall from the corner of his eye. Louis couldn’t take it anymore and pulled off from Liam’s cock and took it in his hand and started stroke it.

He knew that now was the time to beg or he’d be in trouble, “I’m done, alpha, please… I can’t,” His words were broken and his chest was heaving, but not painfully. His senses were on overload.

“You can come, baby, but after me.” Liam allowed, he turned his neck to see Harry working on himself and Niall, “Same applies to you, Nialler.”

That encouraged Louis to stroke Liam faster and Niall to suck harder. It didn’t take much for Liam to come in long stripes and when he did he saw Louis relax, the lines on his forehead disappeared and he was once again lost in the feel of Niall’s mouth only, not having to worry about accidentally coming.

Almost as though they had planned it Niall and Louis came at the same time. Niall going completely limp in bed with Harry still stroking himself. Hearing his omegas release brought Harry to his completion, which by the looks of it seemed like a whole body experience. Harry fell forward on his face already dead tired.

“Happy birthday, Louboo.” Harry mumbled into their sheets, which were now disgusting.

“We need to change our sheets,” Liam said, knowing that no one is going to opt for doing it now.

“If you think I’m getting out of this bed before nine in the morning, babe, you’re basically living in denial.” Louis said pulling Niall by his hand to come and cuddle with him, Harry was already dozing off in a weird position in bed with his breathing evened out.

Liam did what he had to and cleaned up as much as he could and put a sleeping Harry in his place and draped his arms around him. He kissed Niall and Harry who were both dead to the world on their foreheads and pecked Louis on his lips, “Happy birthday, baby.”

Louis smiled against his mouth and kissed him back, “Best birthday ever.” He whispered back and closed his eyes.

*****

Louis was blindfolded in the morning by Liam and led to the kitchen where the alpha and everyone else had made a breakfast that would possibly put Gordan Ramsay’s to shame and the girls had filled the living room with balloons and there were streamers everywhere.

Overall Liam was happy with what they achieved within three hours, leaving the omega completely exhausted last night worked, although Harry was pouty at being woken up. But he too was soon way too engrossed in making sure that everything was perfect for his omega.

They took a couple of pictures of the living room and Niall wanted to document the whole process, he even had one of Harry’s cameras for it.

When Liam took off the blindfold, Louis hands flew to his face, in a true surprised fashion. The omega wasn’t really ready for a whole setup. The girls had taken off a few of the Christmas decorations and replaced them with birthday decorations.

“When did you get all this stuff?” Louis touched all the balloons that had ‘Happy Birthday’ written on it and the big 24 numbered balloons which were golden.

“I got when I went to buy extra Christmas decorations. We actually never needed those, just the birthday stuff.” Liam replied hugging the omega from behind.

“We are alarmingly good at lying to each other,” Louis said sarcastically, taking in the breakfast table that was filled with all his favourites.

“Yeah, not really.” Harry said smugly, reminding the omega about their recent chat about the gifts shenanigans.

They all huddled together around the table and filled their plates with croissants, pancakes and eggs and so on.

“What are we doing now?” Louis asked, while wiping his face. If any of his boyfriends thought that he would be having lunch, they were so very wrong.

“Now, courtesy of Daisy and Phoebe, we are going to play the games that they have arranged and eventually we’ll do the gift giving.” Harry explained and started to clear up the table.

The twins escorted everyone to the living room and sat them down and that’s pretty much how they sat for hours until they had to get up for lunch which was light as everyone was super full from breakfast.

Niall insisted that they go play footie because the weather had improved from last night, and that’s how they ended up sweaty and breathless after an hour of running around behind a ball. Gemma kicked Louis’ arse in football as the goalkeeper, the birthday boy was pleasantly surprised and his usual sore loser personality was at rest.

“Alright, time for gifts!” Niall squealed super excited to give the gifts to Louis _and_ recording his reaction.

“Me, first,” Harry said excitedly and pulled out his gift bag from under the tree where everyone had stashed their gifts.

Louis accepted the gift bag with a peck on his mouth, he opened the bag to find a blanket covered with words which looked like Liam’s, Niall’s and Harry’s handwriting. He opened it wider and the material was the softest silk he had ever felt. The blanket was covered with endearments and small messages by the boys and it had a few text conversations along with inside jokes which they had with each other only.

“Oh my God, Haz, this is so pretty!” Louis hugged Harry and chuckled at the message on the blanket that read ‘My first real crush was Louis Tomlinson’.

“Do you like it?” Harry was worried he had been too sappy about the whole thing.

“Like it? Babe, I absolutely love it.”

“Okay, but I think you’ll like mine more.” Niall claimed bringing his own gift from under the tree.

Louis shook his head at the omega and opened the tiny box. The box contained a ring around a chain. Louis picked the ring and saw their names engraved in red around it. The silver of the ring was shiny and clean and _so_ bright.

Louis’ eyes started to tear when he looked up at his omega who looked like the cat who got the cream, “Told you he’d like it better.”

Louis kissed to shut the omega up before he gave his poor alphas a complex.

“Put it on for me?” He asked the omega and handed him the chain when he nodded. Niall put it on and Louis turned to his parents and showed it off to them. They smiled at him wide and their hearts were filled with happiness at seeing their son so loved.

“May I, now?” Liam asked and handed him an envelope.

“There better not be a cheque in this,” Louis joked and opened the envelope. He pulled out the VIP ticket for the next Doncaster Rovers game.

“Aw, Li, I really wanted to go,” Louis hugged the alpha but the alpha stopped him.

“Um, did you really think I’d only gift you the game ticket?” Liam was disappointed that his omega had expected him to buy him mere tickets which he could have got too.

“What do you mean?” Louis looked at the alpha in confusion and raised his eyebrow.

“I also,” Liam took out a file from behind him which he didn’t know the alpha had behind him, “bought the club in your name.” He handed Louis the file with papers the omega would have to sign in order to make it official.

“You did what?” Lottie shrieked from the sofa behind Liam.

Louis did not want to say a word, he didn’t even want to move a muscle. He had expected a lot of things for today but he was _not_ expecting this. They had gifted Niall a signed golf club by his golfing hero and booked a golf game with him, for which the omega was forever grateful but Liam had bought him a football team.

“Please, say something, you’re scaring me.” Liam whispered.

Louis simply got up and rushed to Karen and hugged her tight, sitting in her lap, knowing that it wouldn’t affect the older omega since he was quite light. Karen hugged him back but was looking at Liam for answers. Liam shrugged his shoulders having no idea as to why his omega was making home in his mother’s lap.

“Pretty sure that hug is meant for Liam.” Lottie said who had moved from the sofa to the floor next to Liam, looking at the papers, “Lou, he really fucking bought it.”

“Language, Charlotte.” Florence scolded.

“Sorry, but are you looking at this? I want an alpha like that.” Lottie commented looking thoroughly impressed. She even patted Liam’s shoulder and gave him a thumbs up, making Louis and Niall laugh.

“You have literally brought up the most perfect son ever. Thank you,” Louis looked at Karen and he felt the omega laugh, “You’re very welcome, darling. He better treat you all like that.”

“I will. Now do I get a hug?” Liam said and opened his arms for his omega to slide in.

“Thank you,” He looked up at the alpha and he wanted to cry. It really was the best birthday ever, “I love you.” He said and kissed the alpha.

He turned in the alpha’s arms, “I love you, too.” He told Harry and Niall who were cuddling next to them.

From there he got gifts from his parents and the other parents, all of which he enjoyed very much. He hugged them all and for the first time in a very long time he felt like he was complete. He thought he wouldn’t feel like that for a while but he did and he was very thankful for that.

They cut the cake that would be sitting in the fridge for days even with Niall’s constant snacking. Louis was passing plates of cake when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it.” Niall said. He returned with a bouquet of yellow roses and a box of chocolates. But they weren’t expensive chocolates, they were his childhood chocolates. They were the chocolates he missed during the tours, the ones he would crave when he was alone in his bunker.

He knew who sent the flowers and the chocolates but he kept it together and took the card from Niall. He opened it and began to read,

_Dear Louis,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you have the best day ever and Merry Christmas! I loved the gifts and I hope you like yours, too!_

_Love you,_

_Gigi xxx_

There was no mention of Zayn, but Louis knew this was from him. How on earth would Gigi know that he thought red roses were the trendiest flowers and he hated that it was so basic and the novelty for them had worn off ages ago, how would she ever know about his childhood chocolate that he was positive, weren’t even available in America.

He looked up but avoided eye contact with everyone in the room, knowing that if he met anyone’s eyes with pity or hurt in them, he’d ruin his perfect day.

“I’ll go look for a vase.” Louis took the bouquet from Niall’s hand and walked into the kitchen.

Liam and Harry were going to follow the obviously distraught omega when Josephine stopped them asked them to let her handle it.

They nodded at the older omega and Liam held Niall to comfort him. Louis shouldn’t be sad on his birthday and Christmas Eve, he should be happy. Like he was when they were giving gifts and eating cake, “I want more cake,” Niall told Liam and buried his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck.

Liam looked at Harry and the green eyed alpha passed him a plate with a big piece of cake. Liam sat with Niall in his lap and fed him cake. He’d feed his omegas all the cake in the world to make them happy again.

*****

Louis was looking for a vase in all the cabinets in the kitchen, it had to be somewhere. He was pretty sure they had a pretty vase gifted by someone, right? It had to be. He didn’t care if he had to tear the kitchen apart for it.

“Lou, baby, stop.” Jo tried to get her son to stop rummaging through the cabinets because he might break the china or worse break something and get hurt.

“Mama, stop, I need to get the vase. I know it’s in here.” Louis shrugged his mother’s hand off his shoulder and continued to remove cutlery he didn’t even know they owned.

“Louis, enough.” His mother dragged him away from the cabinets, “Look at me,” Jo forced when her son refused to look at her. He had his head hung and his shoulders dropped.

Jo patiently waited for Louis to look up and when he did the sight made her gut wrench. Louis’ eyes were almost bloodshot and filled to the brim with unshed tears. As soon as the omega made eye contact with his mother his resolve broke and he dove straight into her arms, “Mama, I miss him so much.” He cried out.

“Oh, darling,” Jo did not know how to soothe Louis and she knew that no matter what she said, no amount of words would ever ease the pain Louis was feeling. Losing a loved one to death was hard, but no one tells you that it is just a little bit harder when the person walks the earth, the same time as you but chooses not to do it with you.

“I promise it’ll be alright, boobear.” Jo said and kissed the top of Louis’ hair.

“I’m fine,” Louis said, sniffling and feeling better after a while of crying to his mother. Josephine took her son’s face in his hands and used her thumbs to wipe the tear tracks on his face. She pulled his face and placed a kiss on his forehead, “Those boys out there love you more than you could imagine. Most people don’t get that, Lou.”

Louis nodded and left the roses on the kitchen counter, walking out with his heart lighter and mind clearer. His mother was right. He had everything he could have ever asked for and eventually this will pass. He will get used to it.

*****

That night they all laid in bed, tangled up in each other with a box of chocolates on top of them and Home Alone playing in the background for the purpose of white noise. Harry doubted that anyone of them even liked that movie.

“Did you have fun today?” Liam asked Louis, kissing the side of his forehead. The omega nodded, “It was the best day ever.” He turned his head to kiss the alpha.

“We need to get the pictures printed and buy an album.” Harry thought out loud. They had taken about a million pictures and what do you know? They all look like a vogue photoshoot pictures.

“I want to frame a few too.” Niall popped two chocolates at a time in his mouth, earning a swat from Harry on his bum, “Slow down. Those were for Lou.”

Niall pouted and continued to chew, “Its fine, I’m done anyway.” Louis said picking up the box and putting in on the bedside table. He then turned into Liam’s arms and closed his eyes, the soft noise coming from the TV along with Liam’s hand stroking his back lulled him into deep slumber.

*****

The entire house had woken up at crack ass of dawn, people running down the stairs and the twins were put up on the task of taking down the birthday decorations and replacing them back with the Christmas decorations. They were too hyped and probably appreciated the distraction.

The gifts were exchanged after breakfast and it was plenty fun, even though Liam had been dreading this day due to the amount of work and chaos the house is going to be in but from the looks of the past two days, it actually might be a good idea. Not that he’d ever admit that to Harry.

“Let’s get started?” Maura asked once everyone was done with thanking each other. Anne had already started on a few things in the kitchen.

Harry had already asked everyone to make extras for Mitch. The alpha had called yesterday to wish Louis and didn’t sound very holiday spirited. The boys assured him saying that he had nothing to worry about and if dinner at Darcy’s was a complete flop he could just drive over and they’d have enough for him.

Niall was in charge of the music in the kitchen and for once the omega was hands on involved in cooking. At some point after Karen and Jo had embarrassed their sons with childhood stories and everyone had laughed hard enough to start coughing, Harry looked over at Liam who was sipping on tea, trying hard to avoid his boyfriend’s I-told-you-so stare.

He did go around and kiss the alpha and whispered _thank you_ in his ear. Eventually after three hours of non-stop cooking by eight to nine people they were finally done.

Harry had gone to the living room to sit with the Bobby and Geoff who seemed to be taking about politics, something Harry did not want to butt into but he bought beers with him and so the conversation turned to Harry.

In most situations Harry hated talking to people he didn’t talk to very often. He was more a listener but when he was around his boyfriends’ parents he felt like he could be open and have pleasant conversations. There haven’t been awkward silences since the first Christmas they spent together.

Soon the Mothers joined them in the living room and the conversation became livelier and it escaped Harry’s notice that Lottie, his sister and the twins were missing.

*****

Niall and Louis were very close to starting a flour fight which had been put out several times before and Louis was even threatened to be spanked by Florence, but since his Mum had left the kitchen it was all fair game now.

“I swear to God, if there is even a morsel of flour on my kitchen floor, no pudding for both of you,” Liam threatened. He’d have joined the parents and Harry if he wasn’t scared of returning to a war zone instead of a kitchen.

Louis was a ready to ignore Liam’s threats and would have chucked a handful of flour at Niall’s head had Lottie with Gemma and the twins right behind her, not come into the kitchen with looks of horror on their face.

“What is it? Is everyone okay?” Liam was going to run into the living room to find out what had gone wrong. Gemma caught his wrist and shook her head, handing him her phone while Lottie gave hers to Louis and Niall.

Liam looked at Niall and Louis and they looked back before looking down at the phones in their hands.

Louis and Niall froze at the words on the screen and they could feel themselves get numb. Liam had a similar reaction except he couldn’t go numb. He was the one who had to handle the situation and he’d have to tread very carefully. One wrong move and their entire day and days to come would shatter. _Harry_ would shatter.

“He cannot find out.” Liam stated his voice rock hard and determined. There was very little anyone could do and they all dumbly nodded at the alpha's instructions.

Louis and Niall were clearly crying and Liam tried to keep his tears in check, “Ni, Lou, you can’t cry. He will know immediately. You have to play along at least until tomorrow.” Liam used his alpha voice hoping that it will make it easier for the omegas to follow.

“Alright then, let’s do this.” He said wiping Niall’s tear.


	12. They Say That Time's Supposed To Heal You, But I Ain't Done Much Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for delaying this but i hate ouch feelings, so I procrastinated as much as I could, my apologies.  
> Hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think <3

“Harry, I need your phone,” Liam had sent Niall to get Harry’s phone and hide it.

The plan was to pretend like nothing was going wrong and everything was brilliant.

It couldn’t be any less brilliant if they tried. Liam wasn’t sure they would get through the day without Harry catching on.

The sombre look on Gemma’s face didn’t help. She was itching to tell her brother, to tell him everything but at the same time if she could erase what had happened from existence she would. At any cost. That wasn’t an option though. So, they did the next best thing. Act.

“It’s in the kitchen, I think? Why?” Harry saw Niall’s expression and knew there was something going on. The omega fumbled for an answer but then just shook his head and walked away in a hurry.

Harry would have followed if Maura hadn’t asked him to put something on the telly. He got busy discussing movie options with her and soon forgot that her son had been behaving suspiciously.

Niall returned to the kitchen and looked for Harry’s phone. He found it on the side counter, charging. Thank God for iPhones that need constant charging. Liam took the phone from Niall and looked around, “What now?” Liam asked. He wasn't even sad anymore, just panicking. He chalked it up to the adrenaline. He really didn’t want Harry to find out. It wasn’t even because he didn’t want to ruin Christmas, but because he wouldn’t _know_ what to do once it came out.

“Break it.” Louis suggested. Liam gave him a look.

Louis’ sad had turned into anger real quick. If it weren’t for Daisy sitting in his lap, playing on his phone, he might have done something drastic. He didn’t even know what, but the omega was known for being very creative.

Niall on the other hand was ignoring the problem until it leaves on its own. Yes, he knows ignoring his problems won’t make them disappear but at least he’ll be able to hold himself together and not vomit, his insides were one big mush of feelings he didn't know what to do with.

“Maybe switch it off and hide it till tomorrow?” Gemma suggested. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She wanted to go wrap Harry in a hug but she knew if she did that the alpha would have questions.

Liam nodded and switched the phone off, “Nialler, go put this in your sock drawer. He never opens that.” Liam handed the phone to the omega.

Niall tried to look discreet while walking into the living room to make it to the stairs and he was almost there, “Niall, come here! We’re watching the Polar Express, it used to be your favourite.” His mother yelled out. The omega peaked his head from the corner and pocketed the phone.

“Give me a minute and I’ll be right there,” He said impatiently.

“It’s just started, love. You love the start,” Maura argued.

“Yeah and I’ll be right there Mum,” Niall could feel his heart-rate spiking and he knew that if he didn’t leave that second, someone would notice.

“But darl-”

“Mum! Stop it, I said that I’ll come back!” Niall yelled out. He didn’t mean to, it was more of a reflex action.

“Niall!” Harry looked at the omega with sharp eyes, “Apologize, right now. She’s just being nice.” He scolded.

The omega turned red and looked at his mother, “I’m sorry.” He said just loud enough that his mother could hear him. Before anyone else could stop him or scold him, the omega turned and ran upstairs, leaving everyone in the living room confused.

“I’ll go check on him,” Harry told Maura who looked concerned. Niall had looked uncharacteristically jumpy and everyone was still in the kitchen doing God knows what.

Niall heard footsteps coming from outside because he had left the door slightly ajar and he knew it was Harry. He quickly shut his sock drawer and ran into the washroom.

Harry entered the bedroom to find it empty but he heard the water running from the washroom, he opened the door to the washroom to find Niall washing his hands. The blond looked up at him innocently and raised his eyebrows in question.

“What the hell was that?” Harry asked, his handing point out the door.

“I… um, had to pee really badly,” Niall was wishing Liam would have done this himself instead of sending him.

“Nialler, are you alright?” Harry came closer and cupped his hand at the omega’s jaw, “You’re being very jumpy.” He had behaved weird with the whole phone thing earlier too. Maybe the poor thing was affected by the whole Zayn sending the gifts and us sending them to him.

“It’s nothing, I just hadn’t peed for a long time.” Niall really hoped he was being convincing, the look of worry in Harry’s eyes weren’t helping his jitters either. The omega closed the little distance between the two and hugged the taller man.

Harry hugged the omega back and turned with the omega in his arms, lifting him up and sitting him on the sink, “You’ll tell one of us if something’s bothering you, right?” He asked softly, holding eye contact with the blue eyed omega.

Niall nodded and fought his every instinct screaming at him to tell the alpha everything. But he knew it’d hurt the alpha and he would do _anything_ even if it meant lying to his face, to keep that from happening.

“Alright.” Harry smiled down at him softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then his mouth, “No more yelling at your mother though, that was rude.” Harry said softly, rubbing his nose against Niall’s.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Niall got off the counter, “We should get back though before she rewinds the movie and everyone has to watch the start again.”

“It is your favourite so maybe they won’t mind so much,” Harry chuckled and the two walked back to their family.

Everyone from the kitchen was back in the living room and Liam glanced at Niall with a questioning look and Niall nodded at the alpha. Liam sighed heavily, wishing this won’t backfire.

Harry and Niall sat next to where Liam and Louis were and Niall immediately made his over into Louis’ lap. The past ten minutes had been stressful and he wasn’t prepared for when they had to actually face the music. They were running on borrowed time.

“Ni’s a being a little weird, do you know what’s going on?” Harry whispered into Liam’s ear, the alpha’s must have physically paled because his first thought was, Niall wasn’t able to hide the phone and Harry possibly had his phone on him right now.

“What do you mean? Did he say something?” The panic was clear in voice and Harry looked at his boyfriend and now he was pretty sure something was going on. He didn’t want to think too hard about it but he just had, for the lack of a better phrase, a gut feeling.

“Is something going on that I don’t know about?” Harry just straight up asked. What would be the point in beating around the bush?

“Nothing!” Liam was quick to assure. Man, he really hated this. He looked over at Gemma and that was possibly the worst move to make. Harry followed his gaze and his head turned to look at his sister and he _knew_ something was up.

“Kitchen. Now.” Harry said and walked away. Liam looked at Gemma and his boyfriends who weren’t cuddling anymore, Louis was shooting daggers at Liam.

Liam got up and followed Harry, when Louis and Niall got up too, Liam stopped them and asked them to say. Louis looked like he wanted to fight but he let it be. He didn’t want to explain to his parents what was going on and least of all he didn’t want Anne to find out.

“What’s going on?” Karen asked after Harry and Liam left in an obvious fit.

“I’m not sure, they probably just had a stupid spat,” Louis said covering for his boyfriends.

*****

Liam entered the kitchen to find Harry leaning against the counter and his hands were folded. The height that Harry had on him never really affected Liam but right now it was intimidating.

“What’s going on?” His voice was harsh. Harry didn’t like being kept in the dark but Liam was _scared_.

“Nothing. I promise,” Liam walked closer to the taller alpha and unfolded his arms, holding him by his biceps.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Harry insisted, knowing that Liam wasn’t being completely honest.

“I am. Let’s just go back and enjoy,” Liam suggested and tugged Harry away.

“Fine, be like that.” Harry shrugged Liam’s hand off of his and left him behind, and Liam would rather have the other alpha mad at him than break his heart.

When Liam got back to the living room Harry was whispering something in Louis’ ear and Louis whispered back. Harry’s hardened face from earlier softened for a minute and his gaze landed on Liam and went back to hardening. Louis must have gotten off easy thanks to his sneakiness.

Most of the time his sneakiness was the cause of trouble but right now it was paying off. Harry already suspected something with Niall and himself and he doesn’t want to add to that.

Liam walked pass his mother and she caught his wrist, “Sit here for a sec, darling,” She patted the empty space next to her. Liam sat down and waited for her to continue, “What did you do?” She sounded stern and Liam had no idea how he messed up with his mother.

“Nothing?” Liam didn’t know what to say. His parents were the most tech savvy people but he was sure his mother can google. He really hoped she didn’t have the faintest idea.

“Well, then why is Harry mad at you?” Karen did _not_ like people being at odds. She hated when her kids were young and used to fight.

“It’s nothing, Mum. Just a misunderstanding. We’re okay.” Liam reassured his mother, although if Harry’s face hardened every time he looked Liam, his mother would catch on and it never takes a lot from her to get Liam to spill.

Karen much like Harry looked neither convinced nor impressed, “It’s Christmas, Liam. You better fix whatever is going on.” She gave him the same look he had gotten when he was twelve and used to fight with his sisters.

Liam only nodded because he couldn’t really explain what was going on.

“Can someone go check on the pies?” Maura asked.

“I’ll go,” Harry stood up and walked to the kitchen once again. Gemma finally had the chance to ask Liam what had happened. They couldn’t chance confirming Harry’s doubts. She looked at the alpha and raised an eyebrow.

Liam sighed heavily and shook his head. Gemma frowned a little and mouthed ‘I got this’ to him and followed her brother’s route.

The alpha could see Niall was feeling restless. Secrets didn’t sit well with the poor omega, although he was glad Louis’ sadness had turned to anger because anger made the omega sharper and rational, especially if the anger is directed towards something justified.

“Maybe we should start setting the table, I’m sure the food is almost done,” Anne said.

“We’ll help.” Bobby said and Geoff got up after him.

Liam pulled Louis to his side, “Right now, you’re the only one he believes so stick to him.”

Louis nodded and soon the entire house was hustling and bustling and alive with chatter.

Louis did as his alpha had told him and stuck to the curly head’s side for the remainder of the night. It was going smooth, _too_ smooth.

The doorbell rang and everyone at the table looked at each other. No one was expecting company. Liam left the living room to go get the door, leaving the entire room silent and curious.

Liam barked out a laugh and the room grew even more curious. Liam walked in with a Mitch in tow. The alpha had a frown on his face and he was clutching his tummy. He looked positively like he had a bone to pick with the universe. The boys laughed at him and Harry went to the kitchen laughing to go get the alpha a plate.

“Dear parents, this is Mitchell, he is our guitarist and songwriter.” Niall introduced in between fits of laughter. Mitch did not look amused.

“And why are we laughing at the poor lad?” Geoff asked, passing dishes of food to the alpha.

“Mitch here, was at a Christmas dinner which was supposed to be cooked by his very intriguing friend.” Louis explained.

“Cooked,” Mitch scoffed, “more like burned and oh my God, the amount of salt. You guys don’t understand,” The alpha complained and his whining only made the boys laugh harder.

“Oh stop it,” Anne said, controlling her own laughter that was bubbling out, “We’re very happy to have you here.” From there on the conversation was pleasant and every now and then Louis made fun of Mitch and had the table roaring with laughter.

The mood in the room had changed drastically and Liam was happy, happy that they had decided to keep Harry in the dark.

Everyone was groaning by the end of dinner because they had eaten beyond their capacities, “Thanks for saving Christmas guys,” Mitch said placing a hand on his full belly. Many of them just sat at the table, unable to move.

“Alright, enough. Up,” Harry was pulling Niall from his chair, there was way too much cleaning to do and not enough people.

“You’re such an arse.” Niall got up reluctantly and let himself be dragged to the kitchen. At least he wasn’t washing the dishes.

Mitch had stayed back and insisted on helping which Liam didn’t put up a fight for because this day seemed never ending and the sooner they are done the sooner they can go to bed. He counted his blessings too soon.

“Haz, you’re handling it all too well. I was kind of surprised actually and I even decided to come in case you needed comfort,” Mitch said not looking up from drying the plate Liam passed.

Liam, Niall and Louis froze. Literally stopped moving, the water ran in the sink while Liam’s hands stopped scrubbing the plate, Niall’s hand stopped mid-air while pouring cranberry sauce in a Tupperware box, and Louis who was putting in food in the fridge, stood facing the fridge the cool air helping to numb his thoughts.

“Um, sorry what? What was I supposed to be upset about?” Harry asked stilling in his movements. He was putting away all the spoons and forks away in their drawer. The clanging of the utensils effectively broke the other three from their trance.

“Um about Z-”

“Mitch! Come here this is falling.” Louis called out, purposely dropping a couple of things in front of him. Harry turned to see Louis fake struggle and Mitch run to him, “Careful Lou.” Mitch said kindly, momentarily forgetting about talking to Harry.

“He doesn’t know,” Louis whispered directly in Mitch’s ear and he saw the alpha’s eyes blow wide. Mitch turned and looked at Harry not knowing how to respond to him anymore. The grave he dug for himself was too deep to get out of. He looked at Liam for instructions but the alpha had gone pale.

“Enough!” Harry barked out and shut the drawer with more force than necessary. It banged and made the omegas jump. Why can’t this day just fucking end?

“You’ve been acting funny all day,” Harry pointed at Liam and then looked to Niall, “You are clearly keeping something from me. Now sit the fuck down and tell me what’s happening.” Harry pointed at the kitchen counter chairs.

The command had Louis and Niall moving immediately and sitting down, Liam turned and put his hands behind him and looked at Harry intensely.

“Not today,” Liam used his alpha voice. Mitch shut the fridge and that made everyone look at him.

“I think I’m going to go,” Mitch scratched his head.

“I think not. What the fuck are we not doing today?” Mitch made a move from where he was standing and Harry glared at the man powerfully. Mitch decided it was safer to stay.

“Harry-” Liam began, he had come too far to let go now.

“No, I’ve heard enough from you.” Harry was livid, he hated being in the dark especially if it’s by his boyfriends. He kept letting it go all day thinking that maybe it wasn’t that serious but he had had enough.

Niall looked at Louis and the omega was looking at Liam, he sighed heavily, “What’s the point anymore, Li? If not now then tomorrow and if not tomorrow then day after. Let’s just,” Louis got tear eyed and took his phone out of his pocket.

Harry looked at Louis and took the phone when he handed it to him. The curly head looked at Niall’s forlorn face and was honestly scared to look now.

_Exclusive Christmas Special Interview with Ex-Member of One direction._

_Int: “So, Zayn you’ve been in a band since the beginning of your career, how does it feel to be working alone?”_

_Z: “Well, it’s very different. Um, I feel free in some way and obviously the writing process if much easier since it’s just me.”_

_Int: “Right, so what can we expect from the new album because we all know One D is coming up with theirs soon too.”_

_Z: “It’s going to be quite different. I’ve learnt that my music and what I want is very different than what they want.”_

_Int: “Lovely! How about the mates angle? Do you miss the boys?”_

_Z: “I mean sure, we spent so much time together and now we haven’t seen each other in almost eight months.”_

_Int: “Anyone you miss more than the others? Fans particularly loved your relationship with Harry, so maybe him?”_

_Z: “To be completely honest with you, mate, Harry and I never talked, so you can say we never really had a relationship to begin with.”_

_Int: “Oh, that’s shocking.”_

Harry’s head snapped up. He had to reread it a couple of times for it to sink in. He could feel his face get hot and his nose get red. Panic rose in his veins, making him feel sick. It didn’t take long for the bile to rise in his chest and before he knew it his was vomiting.

Liam was already by his side pulling him to the downstairs washroom, “Oh, love, its fine. You’re fine.” He kept whispering nonsense in the alpha’s ears. Anne rushed in the washroom and came to stand behind Liam who was rubbing Harry’s back while he was dry heaving at the sink.

“Baby, what happened,” Anne looked back and forth behind Harry and the omegas standing at the door of the bathroom.

Louis pulled Anne out and told her what was going on. The colour of her face changed and she looked like she was going to say something but she only put her hand in her hair and bunched it, leaving it there.

Niall took her other hand, “We’ll take care of him, I promise.” He wanted to sound reassuring but his voice didn’t even convince himself.

Anne nodded dumbly, Harry wasn’t going to be okay. At least not anytime soon. When Zayn left, she got many phone calls from her son blaming himself, telling her that he ruined everything. She spent long nights and days convincing Harry otherwise. It took time but she and the boys did it, Harry got better, he stopped blaming himself.

This moment would be the unravelling of everything they had worked for, unravelling of every word of reassurance and confidence it had taken to convince Harry of his innocence. Anne didn’t think they’d have to do it again.

Liam and Harry walked out of the washroom and Harry’s eyes were bloodshot, his red nose was just as red as Rudolph’s, suitable for the occasion but not desirable.

“Honey,” Anne put a hand to Harry’s face and a few tears escaped his waterline. Anne wiped them with her thumb and pulled her son in a tight hug.

“What did I do, Mom?” Harry sounded pitiful and broken. What did he do though? He fell in love? Was that a mistake? Did he push someone’s limits?

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing, you hear me?” Anne pulled him away and walked to the stairs, she’d repeat it a million times if she had to but Harry needed understand that this wasn’t _his_ fault.

They went up to her room and the boys decided to stay back and let Harry calm down, they didn’t want to crowd the alpha. Liam pulled the omegas away to clean the puke in the kitchen and the rest that was left over from before.

*****

“Sit down,” Anne pushed Harry on to the edge of the bed and went to the dresser where a jug of water and a glass was placed, she filled it and handed it to the silently crying alpha. He took the glass and brought it to his lips but he ended up releasing a strong sob which made the water sputter. Anne let him take his time drinking and when he was done she took the glass, sat beside him and let him put his head on her shoulder.

“I don’t know why he’d say that,” Harry whispered lowly after several minutes of thoughts running through his mind, “we talked all the time. Maybe even more than he talked to anybody else? Why does he hate me?” Harry asked turning his head, letting his mother’s jumper soak up his tears.

“Hazza, he doesn’t know he’s saying, and let me tell you when he realises what he’s done, he’ll _hate_ himself for it.”

“I don’t want him to hate himself, that’s what got us in this mess in the first place.” Harry knew that there was a reason for Zayn saying that. He wouldn’t just say that, there _had_ to be something. Call it denial if you want but he knew the man he fell in love with wouldn’t say that.

“Do you want me to call Trish and complain? He’ll get grounded for at least a month.” Anne joked when she could feel Harry calm down.

Harry chuckled and sniffled. He lifted his head from Anne’s shoulder and shook his head, “I think that’ll make him hate me more.” He said, self-deprecatingly.

Anne tsked and turned Harry’s face to face hers, “Stop it, we’ve been over this. Nobody can hate you. Nobody.”

“You kind of have to say that, you’re my mother.” Harry shrugged.

“I may be biased but I’m not wrong, darling. This happened independent of anything you’ve ever done. You said it yourself, you talked to him more than anybody. You can’t blame yourself for his actions and words. More than that, I won’t let you.” Anne made sure to be very stern, being stern worked with Harry all his life, the boy was too understanding for his own good.

Harry nodded and his eyes got teary again as he thought about Zayn and the possible hatred the man felt for him. He sniffled some more and forced himself to calm down.

“Don’t be mad at the boys for keeping this from you, they were just protecting you.” Anne said softly rubbing Harry’s knee. She could see Harry battling his thoughts and trying to bury them, hopefully they won’t erupt on the other three.

“I don’t think I have it in me to even be mad right now,” Harry felt his brain go numb and to emphasise his point he rubbed his right eye and then put his face in his hands. He inhaled and exhaled, collecting his thoughts. He came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t let this take him over, he won’t let it hurt him. His mother was right, this was not his fault.

“I’m fine, Mom.” Harry didn’t know if he was convincing himself or his mother.

Anne knew that too, “Even if you’re not, I know you will be.” She promised. Harry believed her because in the end she was always right.

*****

Harry spent around another hour with his mother and Gemma, she joined them with ice cream and whipped cream and her sisterly comfort. They talked for a while and there were multiple times when Harry broke down mid conversation because his brain couldn’t erase the interview he read.

When he saw his mother get tired and starting to yawn, Harry kissed her forehead and asked her to go to bed. She agreed knowing that Harry should probably go back to his room, the boys must be worried. Anne commended their patience and appreciated the space they gave her son.

“Goodnight, darlings.” Anne kissed both Gemma and Harry on their cheeks and the sibling duo, left their mother’s room.

“Haz, one sec,” Gemma said when Harry was headed towards his room, “you should know that I knew about this too before you found out, in fact, I was the one who told them, so, please don’t be mad at them. We wanted this to be a good Christmas.”

“I’m not mad, Gems. I’m okay and it _was_ a good Christmas.” He’d never be mad at his boyfriends, not when he needed them the most.

Gemma smiled at him and let him go.

Harry opened the door to his room slowly, not wanting to wake any of them up if they’d fallen asleep.

He saw the three of the huddled close on the bed and each of them shot up to look at Harry when he walked in.

“Can I join?” Harry asked and climbed into the bed. Niall and Louis immediately parted from Liam’s side and opened their arms for their alpha.

Harry settled his head on Liam’s chest with Louis on top of him and Niall in front of him. He felt good for a few fleeting moments before all the tears that he had planned to keep at bay, started to flow freely from his eyes. He closed his eyes and let his left over hurt pour out while he his pack comforted him.

Every so often one of them would wipe his tears that were starting to pool on Liam’s t-shirt. The chocolate eyed alpha pressed as many kisses as he could on Harry’s forehead and his temple, Louis kept whispering loving endearments in his ears and Niall himself had succumbed to his emotions and watching his alpha hurt made the baby omega miserable.

Liam held his hand and told himself to be strong for his pack and his sake. They’d make it through because they had each other, and they always will.


	13. How Many Nights Does it Take to Count the Stars? That's the Time it Would Take to Fix My Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting so close to Zayn and omg I can't wait to start writing him!

The next morning Liam got out of bed early to go for a run. He needed to clear his head and see how he’d take care of his pack. That was his responsibility as the Head Alpha and if he was any good at it they’d never have to see this day.

Blaming himself and wallowing in self-pity would pretty much be the worst way to deal with the situation so he pointedly told himself that he would do anything but that. By the time Liam had rounded his neighbourhood five times, his legs were protesting and begging for him to sit down. He walked half way back, when on the way he saw a red Prius follow him which belonged to a certain alpha.

“Need a ride?” Mitch asked as he stopped next to Liam and rolled down the window.

Liam chuckled and got in.

“Sorry for last night by the way.” Mitch had helped the omegas clean up till the very last second, he even volunteered to clean up the puke.

“You have nothing to feel sorry for, it would have happened today if not yesterday.” Liam sniffed the air in the car, “Oh my God, is that doughnuts I smell?” He turned in his seats as Mitch parked in front of their house.

“Yeah, figured I’d get some breakfast and who doesn’t like sugar?” It was obvious that the alpha was guilt ridden.

“No one’s mad at you, Mitch, but thanks anyway. Niall might keep poking at your guilty conscious if doughnuts are how you make up for it.”

“Will do.” Mitch smiled and got out of the car and grabbed the doughnuts from the backseat.

“You go and get everyone down, I’ll set up the table.” Liam nodded at that.

Upon entering the room, Liam saw Louis sitting up in bed, on his phone, his face twisted into a sour look like he had bit into a lemon, Niall next to him was still asleep, the green eyed alpha wasn’t in sight but Liam heard the shower running.

“What are you looking at?” Liam came to the bed and sat next to Niall’s head, softly caressing the omega’s hair.

“Twitter. People are absolutely losing their shit,” Louis closed the app and put the phone away, “also it took me half an hour to get this one back to sleep.” The brunette omega looked accusingly at the alpha.

“Huh?”

“You left the bed at seven in the morning and he woke up panicking,” Louis said taking Liam’s hand out of the blond hair, basically swatting it away.

Liam sighed, he completely forgot how jittery Niall got when one of them left for more than ten minutes and he was gone for almost more than an hour, “I’m sorry, I just needed to run.”

Louis shook his head at the alpha and smiled softly at him, “It’s okay.”

“Mitch’s here with breakfast, doughnuts to be specific.”

“Oh my god, why did I ever dislike him? What an angel.” Louis said and zoomed out the room. He returned at the door and turned holding the frame, “You’re on waking Niall up duty.” He winked and was off again.

Liam chuckled and bent down to kiss Niall’s cheek, and the omega made a small noise and kicked his leg.

“You’re back,” The omega said when he opened his eyes, barely though, and smiled up at the alpha.

“Sorry, baby, I went for run,” He said apologetically. The omega hummed and snuggled deeper into the alpha, still waking up.

Liam looked up when the bathroom’s door opened and walked out Harry with his hair dripping.

“Harry!” Liam started freaking out as he dashed into their closet and pulled out one of the extra towels and shut the window that was letting in the cold December wind, “how many times have I asked you to dry your hair and get out?”

“Sorry.” Harry put his hair in a turban and went to change.

Liam looked at Niall and the omega was frowning and he could not have that, “Mitch’s here with doughnuts.”

Niall’s eyes blew wide, frown pretty much turning upside down completely, “And you thought to mention that now?” Honestly, it sounded a little offended. He was about to follow his omega boyfriend’s suit when Liam stopped him.

“Freshen up first and wake the twins up too if they aren’t already awake.” Liam instructed. Niall pouted but followed either way.

Liam waited outside the closet, giving Harry space just in case.

Eventually the alpha got out and to Liam’s relief he smiled at him, not his usual smile with his bunny teeth on show but a smile nonetheless.

“Mitch’s here?” The alpha removed his hair from the turban and walked back into the washroom. He opened the door to Niall about to do the same, the omega smiled and got on the tip of his toes to press a quick kiss on the alpha’s mouth.

He didn’t wait for any further conversation and ran out the room.

“Don’t take that personally, it’s the doughnuts.” Liam followed the alpha and saw him plug in the hair dryer.

“There’s already a lot I’m trying not to take personally.” The words cut through both the alphas like a hot knife through butter.

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologized quickly, his gut wrenching unpleasantly. It was too early for any of this, “I don’t mean to give you grief, I just can’t seem to erase the fucking article from my brain.” Harry said through his gritted teeth.

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry for,” Liam said sternly.

“Yeah, but there’s no need to erupt on you either.” Harry didn’t want to even think about it anymore, falling asleep had been a task in itself and the more he thought about it the sadder he felt.

“I don’t mind, you know that.” Liam would have gone and hugged the alpha had he not started to blow dry his hair. The noise from the hairdryer eventually died down and Harry went about playing with his hair. When he was done he turned around and smiled at Liam. A forced smile.

It was a skill they all mastered at the time of tour. There were interviews, fans, paparazzi and even friends who they faked smiles in front of. The first two months after Zayn’s exit was pretty much those. Harry would be lying if he said that it didn’t get better, because it did.

Back then it got better because they became a pack, they had that to look forward to. Their honeymoon phase made the pain hazier but now Harry had nothing. There was nothing to distract him.

“Let’s get some food in you.” Liam pulled Harry and walked down with a hand on the small of his back.

“I’m not even that hungry,” If it was up to Liam he would have eaten again last night but he was glad the alpha hadn’t forced him to.

“Well, you have to.” Liam left no room for arguments with his tone.

“I don’t think I can have sugar the first thing in the morning,”

“We’ll make you eggs then.”

*****

Anne was at Harry’s disposal immediately as he entered, handing him a cup of coffee and sitting him down in her own seat, scurrying off to the kitchen to get him some food.

Mitch came out of the kitchen with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. The alpha handed the plate to Harry, his face carrying all his guilt.

Harry smiled at the alpha hoping to ease his guilt but he looked ready to breakdown.

“I’m so sorry, Harry, I had no idea.” He began sitting down next to Harry when Niall pushed him in the chair from behind him, “I don’t even fucking know why I brought it-”

“Mitch, love, the only thing I’m holding you accountable is giving my omegas a sugar high that’s going to last all day going by the amount of chocolate on Niall’s plate.” Harry said shifting his gaze from Mitch to Niall’s plate. It had two jelly filled doughnuts and one plain doughnut on which the genius was smearing a thick layer of Nutella.

“I promise I’m not mad.” Harry ran a hand threw Mitch’s hair but the alpha didn’t look like he believed him.

“You might not be mad but you are hurt, and it’s all because of me and I can’t even begin-”

“Stop it. I’d have found out anyway so you only made it easier for my pack by breaking it to me for them. If left to them, I’d have been kept in the dark for the next decade.” Harry smiled smugly. He knew he spoke the truth, “Speaking of, where’s my phone?”

“In my sock drawer.” Niall said, making Harry huff and lean forward to wipe off the Nutella on his upper lip. He sucked the hazelnut goodness from his thumb, realising what he was passing up on.

“Make me one of those?” He pointed at the plain doughnut with Nutella in Niall’s hand. It was Niall’s turn to be smug now but he nodded and got up to get one from the kitchen.

Since Harry had basically asked Mitch to shut up, he was staring at his hands in his lap intensely and looked bothered, his eyebrows scrunched together, while he chewed on his bottom lip like it had offended him.

“Mitch,” The alpha looked up and Harry put his hand forward for Mitch to place his in, “I might be hurt, but you didn’t hurt me. Stop worrying and frowning because I’m fine. I _will_ be fine.”

Mitch saw Harry determination and felt something move in him. He was so strong and optimistic, he might get a head rush purely from this man’s willpower. So, he decided that if Harry was positive, he’d have to be too. The only way to make up for it would be to not keep reminding Harry of it.

“Of course he will be. He’s a brave one, aren’t you?” Florence stood behind Harry’s chair and kissed his cheek, making the alpha blush and nod.

“Oh, almost forgot. The label sent two songs, we have to record it and send samples by max seven.” Mitch pulled out his phone and played the little sample he had recorded at home last night.

“It’s not bad.” Liam said.

“I can’t wait to tweak the shit out of it.” Louis knew the editing pissed off officials but he didn’t care. He lived for pissing them off.

“Enough of the swearing now.” Florence reprimanded.

“You didn’t say anything when this one was swearing away.” Louis pointed at Mitch, who blew him a kiss.

“He was emotional, also since when do you talk back?” The mother and son continued to have their little row that ended with Louis being threatened to be bend over his mother’s knee, making Lottie cackled cheekily.

Overall it was a better morning than any one of them could have asked for.

*****

The next two days Harry buried himself in work and family. He didn’t let himself think and the boys didn’t leave the alpha alone for too long.

Anne and Gemma helped plenty, always cracking him up and of course Harry had _the_ best boyfriends. The omegas wrapped themselves around the alpha holding him tight till he couldn’t breathe. The ongoing touching up on the album was helpful.

Finally their last night with their family came it was naturally sad. The boys were with their respective mothers with all their heads in their laps. Earlier, Niall was helping his mother pack and began to cry into her pillow, “Do you have to go, Ma?” He didn’t call her that a lot anymore but when he was littler he liked calling her ‘Ma’.

She had laughed and hugged him almost lulling him to sleep. Their careers had given them a lot, almost everything, including the loves of their lives but it had taken vital parts too, like time with their families and the doting of a mother. Not that Liam’s mothering and nagging hadn’t driven them crazy.

Harry spoke to nothing in particular, “Stay longer?”

“Aren’t you tired of us yet? The laundry must be a pain in the bum.” Jo joked jerking her leg that Louis had his head on, and raised her eyebrow.

“We’ll power through,” The brunette omega said, “besides, you want to stay, don’t you, Pheebs?” He had her in his arms, his arm acting as a pillow for her head, and his other arm squeezed her.

“Only if Harry makes cinnamon rolls.” The eleven year old negotiated.

“I’ll make them every day if you want.” Harry smiled at her and opened his arms for her to rush into. Over the past few days the twins had taken to all of them more than ever and it was likely to last since they were older now.

He played with her long hair till she got annoyed and swatted his hands away, “Only Mama touches.” She said and folded herself back into the tall alpha.

“What are the big new year plans?” Bobby asked.

“We were thinking a small party, only the band maybe and Sarah our manager, food and drinks, the works.” Liam never thought he would be this glum about New Years. Usually they went all out somewhere in a big LA party. Everyone wanted One Direction to come to their party, and it’s not like they haven’t received invitations they just _didn’t_ want to celebrate.

“I am getting pissed off my face and these guys will deal with the rest,” Niall said confidently, shooting Liam a smirk.

“Well, then shouldn’t take more than two glasses, huh, Nialler?” Louis teased, knowing that the omega was sensitive about him being a light-weight.

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we, Tommo?” The blond knew his omega wasn’t even lying yet every time he felt the need to challenge them _and_ himself. After all he was only twenty-two, he could practice till he got it and he’ll always have his boyfriends to clean up after him. Perks of being an omega.

Harry liked the putter patter in the room but no one was engaging him in a conversation, even Phoebe had gone back to playing on her iPad. The thoughts of the interview popped back into his head, making his chest tighten. Where was this photographic memory when he was failing chemistry six years ago?

The green eyed alpha thought the best was to leave the room lest he dampened everyone else’s mood. He swiftly got up from next to his mother and left without looking at anyone because he was sure it would take anyone less than one minute to figure him out. Maybe crying it all out would help wash away the memory of the fucking article.

 _To be completely honest with you, mate, Harry and I never talked, so you can say we never really had a relationship to begin with._ The statement kept swimming in his head, filling his eyes up as he fell face first into his bed.

He had worked himself up enough for his breathing to become ragged and it was tearing through his chest, burning his lungs. He hadn’t had any signs of his asthma acting up since he presented at the age of thirteen. The alpha was so far gone in his panic attack that he didn’t even realise when he was flipped on the bed and held in a frame much smaller than his.

Louis found Harry curled up on their bed vibrating in pain. Liam had been uncomfortable ever since Harry got up and left the room but Louis hadn’t let him follow the green eyed alpha because he didn’t want to crowd him or try to impose on his emotions. But in the end when it had been more than ten minutes of his absence, Louis couldn’t help but go against his own advice. He was glad he did.

“Haz, babe, please calm down,” The omega already had a tough time getting Harry in his arms. At least he wasn’t shaking as much anymore. He tried to squeeze him as much as he could. At some point Harry must have realised that he was being held and his breathing started to even out as he let Louis’ words enter his mind, calming him to a certain extent.

“There we go, breathe.” Louis instructed as he rubbed the alpha’s chest.

As soon as his breathing came back to being normal, his brain reminded him of it all over again, but this time instead of violently crying, his body could only manage sobs.

“I hate him, I’ll actually kill him. That’s it. I’m killing him.” Louis couldn’t watch Harry fall apart, he didn’t want to stand by and watch everything they had worked for crash because someone had a loose tongue and a nasty habit of lying.

Just as the words fell out of his mouth, he felt the alpha laugh humorlessly.

Harry turned in Louis’ arms and almost got out of them, but was still within holding distance, “That’s the fucking problem, Lou. We _don’t_ hate him. We aren’t even mad, are we?” Harry sniffed and wiped his face, which was futile because the tears came right back. “We miss him. We miss him so much, that even after everything if he came back, we’d take him.”

His own words hit him like a freight train, the truth in his words was undeniable. He knew that, Louis knew it and so did the other two. It was a mere fact. They’d take that man back with open arms, no questions asked. But he’s never coming back, is he?

Louis didn’t like what Harry said, not because he was wrong but because he was _right._ He wanted him to be wrong, he wanted to shake the alpha and look him in the eye and tell him otherwise. But we seldom get what we want. They might have been luckier than most but there’s only so much the universe could provide.

They both sat in silence and let Harry’s words swirl in and out their thoughts. The alpha then wiped his tears and looked up at the omega, “Sorry, that was a bit much.” Harry never wanted to drag his pack down with him.

Louis whacked the alpha’s chest, “You need to stop apologizing for things that aren’t in your control,” He breathed out noisily, “and for things that are correct.”

“Guys, everyone’s getting angsty down there.” Niall said from at the door.

Harry turned and Niall’s eyes blew wide when his met his alpha’s bloodshot ones.

“What the fuck happened in here?” He jumped into bed and brought Harry’s face closer to his and ran his hand from his forehead down to his chin.

“I’m fine, Ni.” Harry whispered and leaned to kiss the blond.

“Yeah, could have fooled me.” The blond’s frown intensified and he looked down at the bedsheet like he might cry. Louis thanked his stars for Niall not being here when Harry was actually having the panic attack.

Harry lifted Niall’s head with his hands and cupped both his cheeks, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t like this.” Niall’s eyes teared up and he couldn’t control himself, he jumped on Harry and wrapped his legs around the alpha, placing his face between the crook of the alpha’s neck.

“Ni,” Harry held the omega tight and let him breathe him in.

“I’m sorry this happened.” Niall whispered.

“It’ll be alright, I have you, don’t I?” Harry massaged the back of his head and chuckled when Niall titled his head a little and began to suck a dark red mark into his neck.

“Mine.” Niall said, admiring his marking.

“Yours.”

“Let’s get out of here, Liam might die in anticipation.” Louis said getting off the bed.

“Last one to leave tidies up!” Niall screamed in Harry’s ear and sprinted his way down.

“Don’t jump from the stairs!” Harry yelled out, hoping Niall heard him. He fondly touched the mark Niall had left on his neck, it made him smile.

By the time he got back down the omegas were curled around Liam and his entrance had his Mum patting her lap again, asking him to come lie back down.

He did go back to lie down in his mother’s lap but not without kissing each of his wonderful boyfriends first.

*****

The kids and the parents left the next morning in batches similar to how they did at the time of arrival. It was bittersweet, because everyone was eager to be back home but at the same time they would miss the shit out of each other.

The days leading up to New Years was filled with purely work, they even went to the actual studio and met a few more people and alas on the morning of 31st of December they finished their album Made in the A.M.

Louis was particularly proud of the outcome and was genuinely excited to release it despite the circumstances of its existence. The boys had decided to keep Mitch, Josh and Sarah there for the remainder of the day. Josh had plans for later but he wanted to spend some time with the band too.

“Maybe we should have invited the rest of the band too?” Liam chimed in when Josh was about to upload a picture on Instagram.

“I’m sure they have more exciting plans, Li.” Josh replied.

Harry had promised them a good dinner and not many people passed up his cooking. The kitchen already smelled like a five star restaurant and a bakery. The baking was more stress baking than anything else though. Niall was basking in it while it lasted.

Dinner was served and they all spent majority of it moaning around their spoons, “That’s it, I’m moving in.” Sarah said, inhaling her soup.

Soon enough they were all counting down with flutes of champagne in their hands.

When the clock struck to midnight they all shrieked and the boys got their New Years’ kisses. Josh soon left for his party and the hype died down too. Harry began to yawn because of his long day which was mostly spent in the studio and kitchen.

“Tired?” Liam asked him as he kissed his cheek a couple of times.

“A little. Was a long day.” The curly head turned his head to slowly kiss the other alpha and Liam sucked on his bottom lip just like he liked. The rest of them were out by the pool soaking their feet.

“Ew, stop.” Sarah had walked in on the two making them pull away and look at her with disappointment in their eyes.

“I have news, exciting or not, you can decide,” She clearly looked a little excited though so Liam refrained from thinking the worst.

They waited for to continue, “I just got an email from Cordan asking if you would be up to doing an interview and I said sure.”

“Oh, LA.” Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to be on camera yet but she had already agreed.

“What do you mean, “oh, LA”, Hazza, its OH LA.” Louis _loved_ LA. He loved his home dearly, but the vibe in LA would never be beaten.

“We’re going only for James?” Niall was surprised the beta hadn’t called them itself. Not like they had an only business relationship.

“Nope, because you’ll be there I will get you a few radio interviews and a few filmed ones too.” She was already looking into her phone, typing away.

“How long will we be there for?” Louis really wanted enough time to be able to go out, maybe see a few friends.

“A week or so, probably.”

“Fuck, where are we staying?” Liam had gotten rid of their LA flats too, thinking that they’d cross the bridge when they’d come to it. Turns out they were there.

“Use my place.” Mitch said.

“You have a place in LA?”

“My parents do actually but they aren’t staying there right now so it’s free.”

“Maybe you should come along?” Harry suggested, “When did you go home last, anyway?”

Mitch shrugged his shoulders and his cheeks reddened a little, “This is pretty much home now so, a while ago.”

The room awed at that and Louis would tease the alpha for the coming days.

“It isn’t a bad idea though, I could see my sister.” Mitch came from a pack of four parents and six siblings, the boys tried to keep track but they had no idea which sister he was talking about.

“I guess we’re going to LA, then.” Ugh, packing.


	14. Never Been So Defenceless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/W.  
> There's a bit of Non/Con in this chapter, so be careful. Nothing too extreme, I promise.

Niall and Louis were both being extremely moody despite them being the ones that were actually excited to be here. Harry and Liam were already exhausted and couldn’t wait to hit the bed, which they were most likely not going to get sleep in due to it smelling foreign.

“Lou, can you take it off if it bothers you so much?” Liam was on the brink of losing his patience, and Louis was being very difficult.

“I’m not wearing anything underneath!” They were arguing about Louis’ hoodie that was making the omega impossibly hot and in turn making him lash out.

The brunette omega’s mood was also affecting Niall’s mood because he was having a similar argument with Harry except it was about his shoes. He didn’t want to wear his shoes anymore which was probably him just pushing it than there being an actual issue with the shoes.

“They are giving me a shoe bite!” It was very unlike Niall to be whining in public, ready to throw tantrum.

“We are almost out the airport and then you can take them off in the car, alright?” Harry tried to reason while taking off one of the suitcases from the luggage belt.

Mitch was watching the whole ordeal with amusement, he couldn’t wait to have an omega. What he could wait for though was Louis and Niall getting spanked at home than in the middle of an airport.

“Why don’t we head to the car, Li and Haz can come after they’ve got the bags.” Mitch had already gotten his, so removing the omegas from the situation was probably the best solution.

“Yes, please, take them.” Liam said, pushing Louis towards the black haired alpha.

Louis glared at Liam but he knew that it would be a lot cooler in the car and Niall will be able to take his shoes off too.

Harry sighed a breath of relief when he didn’t have Niall ringing in his ear about how it was his fault that he wore uncomfortable shoes. You won’t find Harry suggesting another wardrobe article for Niall ever again.

“Is there a reason for them being so difficult?” Liam wondered out loud.

“Louis is purely feeding off of Ni. I don’t know what’s up with him but it’s probably just him being tired. He was up really late last night.”

“Why?” Liam was positive the omega had fallen asleep the same time as him.

“He’s working on something. He wakes up and just works on his phone and keeps writing which I only know because he’s been so suspicious about it.” Harry picked up the last bag and put it on the trolley.

“He’s already started?” Liam’s shock was evident. He had known that his omega was eager to make his own music but he didn’t think that he would opt for diving back into work as soon as they took a break.

“I didn’t figure it out until he played something for Mum in the studio. He said that it was nothing but sounded pretty solid.” Harry had actually tried to get Niall to fess up about it but he was pretty adamant on not having them find out. To his credit, he was doing a good job hiding it with them being in each other’s vicinity almost constantly.

“Does Lou know?”

“Most likely, he was in the room while Ni played it for Mum.”

“Oh.” Liam didn’t know why he felt disappointed. Did Niall not trust him enough, or did he not care about his opinion? Maybe if he would have been a better Head Alpha, Niall would have come to him and told him about it. Maybe then the omega wouldn’t have to sneak around.

“…Li?” Harry was shaking him because he had frozen mid-step.

“Sorry.” He shook his head when Harry asked if something was wrong and continued to walk out the airport.

Harry had expected more paparazzi but luckily there weren’t more than two and they were quite polite, maintaining a safe distance. Harry even smiled for one of them.

They found the car, Niall had his feet up on the seat and Louis had decided to take the front seat. They transferred the luggage into the car and got in. Mitch guided the driver to his place, and to their surprise they reached faster than they would have had they been going to one of their former apartments.

The car stopped outside a beautiful gated, brick house. From the outside it didn’t look too big but once they got inside, the house seemed very spacious. It was very homey too, with several paintings hung up on the walls and comfortable looking throws on the arms of the couches.

“Mitch, this place is amazing.” Niall said, throwing himself on the single couch putting his legs over the arm of the couch.

Mitch chuckled, “Thanks, this place is more my parents’ baby than any of us are.”

“They put a lot of work in it so it’s understandable,” Harry stood looking at one of the mantle pieces, it was a transparent glass peacock. Next to the pretty showpiece was a family picture with what seemed like Mitch’s pack.

“Li, I’ll take you to your room?” Mitch offered, parking his own suitcase in the living room. Liam followed the alpha upstairs and he was taken to the room on the farthest corner of the hallway.

The bed in the room was massive, almost as big as the one back home, “Wow, thanks bro.” Liam and the boys were prepared for cramming into bed like they did on tour in hotel rooms with beds that weren’t meant for more than two people.

“Yeah, my parents have pack sized beds in the guestrooms because you never know. Guess they were right.” Mitch smiled at him, leaving him to it to go and make plans for dinner.

Liam sat on the bed and his thoughts kept wandering away to what Harry had told him about Niall. He was almost positive that he was overthinking the situation but there was no other explanation, or at least one he could think of.

“Tired?” Louis poked his head through the door and Liam smiled at him, shaking his head.

The omega came and sat next to him, “At least we don’t have to sleep on top of each other.”

“Yeah, we don’t.” Liam deadpanned.

“Are you mad about the airport? Because I swear it was too hot and I was mel-” Louis tried to justify his actions, hurriedly.

“I’m not mad about that.”

“Okay, but you are mad?” The omega was confused by his alpha’s response. If he wasn’t truly mad at him for misbehaving at the airport then he would have reassured him but he clearly had something on his mind.

“It’s nothing. Let’s go down.” Liam didn’t want to discuss this with Louis because the omega couldn’t keep things from Niall and he’d rather not have him know how insecure he was feeling, because that’s what the problem was. He was too insecure, always has been and that was one of the main reasons for them thinking of Zayn as Head Alpha and not him.

“Wait,” Louis pulled Liam back down on the bed, “Why do you look like that then?” Liam always expected his boyfriends to be upfront with him about their feelings so, Louis will be damned if he doesn’t make sure Liam is honest and open too.

“It’s nothing that serious, babe, I’m fine.”

“Liam James Payne, you have about five seconds to tell me what’s going on before I get Harry involved.” Louis threatened. Harry was good, almost too good, at making the boys confront each other. Sometimes he could get them to talk about things they didn’t even know they were feeling in the first place.

Liam glared at Louis and considered alpha voicing out of this situation but he knew it wouldn’t be fair. He was always hell-bent on proper communication so, pushing away Louis right now would be unfair and would also prove how much of a shitty Head Alpha he was. What sort of alpha makes rules for his pack and doesn’t follow them himself? 

He sighed in defeat and Louis knew the minute the alpha folded. He took his hand in his and rubbed soothing circles in the crook of the alpha’s thumb till he was ready to talk.

“Harry told me Niall has started working on his album.” That’s all Liam said. He didn’t explain what he was feeling or why he was feeling it.

Obviously due to the lack of explanation Louis was confused by the confession, “We spoke about this though? You were the one who said it wouldn’t be the worst idea if we decided to take the solo path.”

“I am not mad about him making the album or working on it or whatever it is that he’s doing,” Liam let out a strong breath from his nose not knowing how to complete the rest of his sentence.

“Then?” Louis encouraged.

“I guess, I don’t like that he’s hiding it from me.” Liam confessed. He looked at Louis and knew when realisation hit the omega. He opened his mouth a couple of times and ended with a sigh. He turned his head away from Liam and sighed again as though he was having an argument with himself.

“I’ve made this mistake before, Li. I don’t know if I should be doing it all over again.” Louis wanted to tell him but he couldn’t. The last time he broke Niall’s trust, he couldn’t even look the omega in the eye and he couldn’t possibly do that again.

Liam understood the predicament Louis was in. When Niall’s plans of going solo came out, the omega may have been more careful with his plans but he knew he also needed an outlet for that. Louis. Louis was Niall’s boyfriend, sure, but more than that he was his best friend first. Liam couldn’t expect Louis to reveal all his secrets, that would be a sure fire way to end them.

“It’s not that he is hiding a big top secret or some sort of master plan, it’s just not my place to say…” Louis really sounded like he wanted to tell Liam and ease away his worries.

“I wish I didn’t feel so useless.” Nobody said he couldn’t share his secrets with Louis too.

“Good thing there isn’t a reason for you feeling useless, right?” Louis couldn’t even express how bad he wanted to tell the alpha about the album. Except it’s not his place to.

Liam smiled at the omega and shakes his head at him, “Don’t worry about it.”

Louis smiled back, not letting his alpha’s worries get to him. Harry will most likely step in if it became concerning.

*****

When they all had the pizzas that Mitch ordered for dinner, they headed to their spacious bed. Tonight Niall was sleeping between Liam and Harry with Louis behind Harry. They never had a set place for sleeping. Some days they had preferences and some days they simply fell that way.

Today though, Liam made sure Niall ended up next to him. They have a big day tomorrow filled with not only a show but also a few radio shows and he’d make sure his pack is well rested, even the ones who don’t want to. He wrapped his arms around Niall’s torso pulling him closer to him and kissed his ear gently. After a few minutes of cuddling while Louis did the same with Harry, Niall tried to loosen himself from Liam’s grip, but the alpha wouldn’t let go.

“Li, too tight, babe.” Niall chuckled, thinking that the alpha held on tight only because he wanted to cuddle longer. He didn’t know about his ulterior motives.

“No, I think we’re comfortable,” Liam insisted. He did let go a little but only enough for Niall to be able to turn in his arms.

Niall didn’t give it much of a thought and accepted it because he wanted sleep and the little place he had wasn’t all that bad if his alpha wanted him close. He had expected Harry or Liam to be mad at him, even maybe take him over their knee, not that he was pushing for it, but he was sure he would face some consequence or the other. Thinking back to his irritability, he doesn’t have a valid reason for it. He was just so moody, almost like he wanted to punch someone, but all that vanished once he got home as though someone flipped a switch.

*****

“Why are you doing this?!” Louis cried out at Niall.

The blond at the moment was rummaging through his suitcase and throwing out everything that wasn’t his blue ice cream covered socks. He was sure he had packed them but he couldn’t remember where and therefore decided to take apart his entire luggage.

Louis was getting annoyed because Niall was flinging various articles of clothing right in his face and initially he found it funny but now the room looked like a tornado flew around it.

Liam rushed upstairs, hearing Louis screaming. Upon entering his eyes zeroed in on Niall throwing out clothes and shoes with both his hands trying to look for something, “What the hell are you doing?” Liam crouched down next to the omega and took both his arms in his hands to stop him.

Niall struggled against Liam’s hold, “Let me go! I can’t find my ice cream covered socks?!” Niall yelled once again.

“I’ll look for them. Go sit on the bed.” Liam ordered sternly.

Although Niall wasn’t registering his alpha’s command, all he could think about was his socks and how he wanted them right fucking now!

After fighting for a few seconds Niall finally was able to free himself from Liam’s hold and went right back to fishing out his socks. Why did no one get how badly he wanted his socks?

Liam was now annoyed because the room was in a mess and Harry would for sure have a mini heart attack at the condition of it. They needed to clear this right now. He put his hands back into the suitcase and tried to minimize the mess Niall was creating. The omega hit his hands with a lot more force than Liam would have expected had he known Niall would swat him.

Now, that was crossing a line. Liam thought of himself as a very lenient alpha and treated both his omegas like equals as everyone should, however some things bruised his ego, and understandably so.

“You’re done.” That’s all Liam said before picking Niall up from his waist and dragging the thrashing omega to the bed.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you but I’ve had enough. You’ve been acting out since yesterday,” Liam said, all while taking off Niall’s sweat pants that he wore to bed last night and his underwear. Niall had started to shake on his knees with sobs but there were less tears than it appeared to be.

Liam knows a temper tantrum when he sees one and this was Niall purely acting out. He started out slow with his swats and made sure Niall had enough breathing time with the way he was sobbing. Eventually as his breathing evened out, Liam’s hand against his arse got heavier and harder. The blond’s pale white skin turned a light shade of red within a few heavy swats and the thrashing that was previously due to his temper, turned for the pain.

“Ow, you son of a-”

“I don’t think you want to complete that sentence.” Liam landed the last five of the spanks right underneath the curve of Niall’s bum, his sit spots. They were a little harder than the ones before but he went slower between them.

Niall knew that once he’s been spanked on his sit spots, his punishment is pretty much over. He felt calmer than before but now he had to answer Liam when the alpha would ask about his outburst. How could he reply when he didn’t know himself? He tried to think about it but his mind always came up empty. It was very similar to last night. He had no idea when his switch flipped and he went into a frenzy.

Liam let the omega breathe for a bit before he pulled him up, chest to chest and put his head in the crook of his neck. His hands continued to massage Niall’s warm arse. He hadn’t given him more than twenty so he knew the omega won’t feel it for more than a couple of hours. He didn’t want him to be uncomfortable on television.

“Ready to talk?” Liam asked and pulled Niall up a little.

Niall came out of the alpha’s neck and first realised that the room didn’t look like a robbery had taken place, anymore. Niall turned his head to see Louis near his suitcase, folding back clothes and calmly moving things around, looking for his socks. He doesn’t even want them anymore…

“I… I was only…” Niall sighed and put his head against Liam’s shoulder, feeling a loss of words.

“You can tell me anything, love, you know that right?” Liam put a lot of emotion into his words and he meant it. It had a lot to do with Niall writing his album but also with his behavioural outbursts.

“Of course, I do. I really don’t know what’s going on,” Niall picked his head up and looked into Liam’s eyes.

Liam could see the omega hesitate but he could also see the confusion in his eyes, “You want to try talking to Harry?”

“What? No!” Niall looked at Liam in shock, “if I knew what was going on I’d tell you.” Niall didn’t know where Liam got the idea that he didn’t want to tell him or didn’t trust him. He trusted their Head Alpha with his everything.

“Okay, babe. We’ll figure it out.” Liam kissed his forehead softly. The omega’s forehead was warmer than usual but Liam could feel his waist from where his hand was resting, it was hot too. He chocked it up to the crying and exertion from the spanking.

“Liam, wait,” Niall said when Liam tried to get up, “why did you say that I can go talk to Harry instead?”

Liam was slightly taken aback and didn’t know how to respond without bringing up the conversation he had with Louis. Said omega was currently in the washroom having a bath and Liam knew he wouldn’t appreciate an angry Niall once he’s out.

“I was just saying that if you were more comfortable speaking to him, I’d understand,” Liam said softy, hoping that he wasn’t giving away too much. They didn’t have the time to have a long discussion.

“What do you mean _more comfortable?_ Do you think I’m uncomfortable with you?” This was now egging on Niall’s conscience and it bothered him to no end that his alpha felt like that.

“No, of course not, but if there are things you’d rather not have me know, I’d understand that.” Liam knew the minute the words came out of his mouth, he was fucked.

Niall got off Liam’s lap like being there burnt him. He opened his mouth and only scoffed twice in offence and looked at the brunette incredulously, “What the hell made you say that?”

“Say what?” Harry entered the room with two cups of hot coffee in his hands. He gave one of the cups to Niall but the omega only took it and set it down on the bedside table.

“Ask him.” Niall folded his arms and turned to Liam again, his face frowning.

Harry looked Liam expectantly.

Liam sighed. They were so going to be late. “I told him that if there were things he was uncomfortable talking to me about, he could always go to you or Lou, and that doesn’t sit well with him.” Liam finished, dejectedly.

Harry understood why Niall might be mad but he also knew where this insecurity was coming from. He knew when Liam froze at the airport it meant something. He didn’t say anything at the time because he already had two cranky omegas on his hands and adding a sulking alpha would have not helped the situation. But it seems to have gotten out of hand now.

Louis walked out of the washroom soon after Liam was done talking and he stood there with a towel on his hips and a dress shirt. He watched his boyfriends stare at each other.

“Anybody want to fill me in?” Louis asked looking between Niall’s frown and Liam’s closed off face.

Harry looked at Liam to repeat the explanation he gave earlier. 

“You won’t even fucking believe. He’s saying that he makes _me_ uncomfortable. Can you fucking believe him?” Niall yelled at Louis’ face, pointing his finger at Liam.

“Okay, that’s bullshit, I never said that.” Liam yelled out. Niall was making this something it was not.

“Then what does “go talk to Harry instead” mean? Huh?” Niall got closer to Liam as though he was trying to crowd him.

“Can we do this and get ready at the same time? Because we’re going to be late.” Harry suggested and got rid of his t-shirt at the same time.

Liam looked at Harry and made a face but complied because it was true, they had limited time. They would probably be bickering in between interviews too.

Liam took his shirt off too and picked up the one that he had chosen to wear for today. Niall followed suit and soon they were all over the room changing.

“Where was I?” Liam asked, pulling his shirt over his head, “right, I never said that I make you uncomfortable. I only said that I understand if there are things you’d rather I not know.” Liam explained.

Louis was off to the side, near the mirror on the wall, combing his hair. Harry was right behind his doing the same and Louis looked at him through the mirror, raising his eyebrow. They both knew this could either be a ten minute spat or hours lasting argument. Either way this is not going to be fun.

“And what do you mean by that?” Niall fired back.

“It simply means that there may be things you’d just not tell me,” Liam looked at the back of Niall’s head as the omega tried on two t-shirts, satisfied with neither, “It’s not like you haven’t done it before.” He said it under his breath, not trying to hide it but also not wanting it to be very prominent.

“Excuse me?” Niall pulled up the t-shirt that he liked and faced Liam. His face looking positively scary.

“I said, it’s not like you haven’t done it before.” Liam said it louder. The cat was already out the bag, there was nothing he could have done to take it back either.

“What the fuck is he talking about?” Niall looked pointedly at the other two, his face had never looked so thunderous. Harry might be a little nervous about the ordeal more than before.

“Niall, babe, calm down. It’s probably nothing,” Harry took three steps to get closer to the omega and place a hand on the side of his hip but that got shrugged away real quick.

Niall took a step back and looked at Harry harder, “Do you know what he’s talking about?”

“Um, well… not exactly, but, I…” Harry fumbled.

“Have you forgotten how to speak?” Niall shouted.

“Do not speak to him like that.” Liam scolded but did not offer an answer that would probably get Niall off Harry’s back.

Niall didn’t stop looking at Harry intensely but when he heard Liam reprimand him, which by the way the alpha had some audacity, he turned his glare to him, “Then tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Liam narrowed his eyes in a way that Niall understood that he was walking on thin ice, and he should think before he speaks. He would make sure that he won’t use any expletives anymore but he sure as hell wasn’t turning down the glare.

“I was talking about your secret song writing.” Liam finally said the words he really didn’t want to, early in the morning. It was only eight in the fucking morning and they had the entire day filled with various people to meet and probably fan encounters and everything was becoming too much.

“My _secret_ song writing?” The way Niall said it made Liam madder than a hornet. Why was he pretending like he didn’t know what was going on? Both Louis and Harry had confessed about him having his little project going on. Why can’t he just admit to hiding it?

“Yeah, the album that you never want me near.”

“Liam, I think you’re going a bit too far with that.” Louis said. He knew the alpha didn’t like Niall’s silence on the matter but he was making the situation bigger than it was.

“Oh, so you’re behind this?” Niall fired in Louis’ direction.

“He has nothing to do with this.” Liam said before Niall could accuse Louis of exactly what the omega was scared of.

“So did you dream of my secret song writing or what?” Niall accused.

“All I can hear is you agreeing about it being a secret. A secret from _me_.”

Niall was so frustrated, and for some reason his body felt like it was overheating. He fisted his hand in his hair and made a low frustrated sound in his chest, “Why do you think it’s a secret from _you?_ ”

“Then why do both of them know and not me?” Liam was practically yelling now. He knew his face was red too.

“Harry knows?!” Niall turned to look at the curly head in surprise.

“Well, you played a song in front of me! I only connected the dots.” Harry defended.

They were all dressed now and ready to leave. The car to get them to their first radio show was the only missing piece to their frenzied morning.

“Okay, first off, I didn’t play it for him. He lurked in the shadows while I played it for his mother and I tell Louis everything. So technically the only reason you don’t know is, Harry’s a nosy bitch.” Niall understood why Liam had felt cornered.

“Oh so you’re mad at Harry now?” Liam was still furious. Even if Niall had no intentions of telling Harry, he was still hiding and he wanted to know why. Desperately.

Niall was about to open his mouth when Liam’s phone went off.

“Hello,” Liam’s fury hadn’t dissipated when he picked up and clearly whoever was on the other side of the line was about to face it, unprepared.

“The car’s out the house. Why do you sound like someone stole your omega?” Sarah asked.

“Right now, I’m wishing someone did.” Liam obviously didn’t mean that but he was too pissed to take it back.

“Ooo, trouble in paradise?”

“Not now, Sarah. I’ll text you once we’re done.” Liam cut the conversation short and hung up. Things were going to be even more hectic because their manager wasn’t present in person.

“Car’s here.” He said crisply, picking up his sunglasses from the bedside table and walking out, leaving the three to trail behind him.

*****

The silence in the car was deafening. They were all keeping their distance from each other. Niall would have usually cuddled in the car with whoever was next to him, mostly Louis but today they kept away.

Not because Louis was mad at Niall but he knew touch would have been unwelcomed right now. Somehow the blond had convinced himself that Louis had told Liam something he shouldn’t have, when he hadn’t spoken a word other than what the alpha already knew.

More than the miss placed anger, Louis was annoyed by the out of character behaviour. Niall would never be out of sorts with Louis without confirming it was his fault first. Yet here they were sitting the in waiting room like strangers. Yes, they weren’t supposed to behave like they were a pack in public, but they didn’t have to behave like they irk each other either.

Louis kept looking longingly at Niall but the blond didn’t give him any time of his day. Harry didn’t like that. He didn’t like that one bit.

“Niall,” Harry went up to the omega to whisper to him, “there is no reason to be mad at Lou, you’re affecting his mood.”

“Maybe he should learn to not be affected by it, just like he does with everything I tell him in confidence.” Niall said it swiftly before walking out the room. They were being called.

Harry turned to looked at Louis and he knew that he heard that.

“I swear I didn’t tell him anything more than he knew, I told him that Nia-”

“Louis I know, baby, I know.” Harry took the rambling omega and hugged him tight. Liam stood at the door to make sure that if any one came to get them they wouldn’t be able to intrude on their private moment.

“He’ll be fine in a while.” Liam reassured but he wasn’t so sure for himself. They needed to figure out what was wrong with the omega soon or at least before they went on television. Cameras were notorious for catching everything and he had no doubt people would pick up on it.

*****

The rest of the day went by similarly. Niall ignored them to the best of his abilities and Louis trailed after him like a wilted flower.

“Maybe another spanking at Cordan’s?” Liam suggested to Harry when they were getting coffee at their last radio show for the day. They had a small photoshoot after this so a spanking then would be a no go but they could at Cordan’s.

“I don’t think that’s going to help. We need to talk and solve this.”

At the beginning of the day Liam had similar thoughts but as the day progressed Niall got moodier and moodier, and that was affecting them all. Liam’s last straw for the day was when Niall refused to eat lunch. The blond never said no to food, and he knew it would piss Harry off if he went on a mini hunger strike, but the alpha kept his cool. What choice did he have? Turn his omega, who the world doesn’t know is his omega, over his knee in front of ten unknown people?

Some battles weren’t worth fighting so they left Niall to it. He could lash out to his heart’s content, till they got home.

The photoshoot seemed to have lasted for a lot longer than they would have anticipated, consequently they were late for Cordan’s.

They were rushed into the studio and briefly met with James before he went off to go record. Their plans of having a small discussion with Niall, give him a stern talking to, whatsoever were thrown out the window when they were all separately taken to get touch ups done.

They couldn’t even get a “behave” in before they were being recorded.

If Louis was asked what the fuck happened during the interview he wouldn’t be able to tell you anything because he tuned it out. He was right next to Niall and the way Niall acted like nothing was wrong was what pushed him to behave like that too. But he thought it was bizarre how Niall could just turn into Popstar Niall from his Omega Niall.

Since they were all putting up a happy face, the interview wasn’t all that bad. It went by too quickly for Louis because he wasn’t there for it all mentally. Obviously there were questions about Zayn and of course they were as intrusive as ever but they were trained. Tackling it was as easy as belting out lyrics of any of their songs.

Once they had recorded everything they needed, the boys were back to their sour mood.

“Is everything alright, lads? You seem a bit off.” James asked and clapped Louis on his back.

Liam smiled at the older alpha and shook his head, “‘S been a long day.”

James smirked at them like he had a plan brewing in his head. He looked back and forth between them all and smiled wider, “You, my boys, are going to a party.”

*****

The only reason that Harry and Liam agreed was Louis wanted to go.

Louis only agreed because Niall wanted to go.

Niall wanted to go to piss the alphas off. Long story short he wanted to get drunk, which for once he’ll admit, won’t take long. He wanted nothing to do with anyone. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin and going home and continuing the conversation they had paused was not how he wanted today to end.

The party was in an upbeat club Louis has been to a couple of times with his friends and it was rented out by James. There were going to be a lot of people, and drinks and dancing. On any other day this would have been an absolutely smashing idea but something about it had Harry’s teeth on edge. But there was no way he could have said no to Louis after the day he had had.

So they were all on the way to the club, and Liam had even invited Mitch. The alpha however declined because he was having dinner with his sister.

The party was already wild before they got there. People were jumping on the dance floor, drinks were being passed around non-stop. Not the worst party they’ve been to then.

Liam decided that he could do with a few drinks in his system too. James took Niall and Harry to introduce them to some people while Louis and Liam could go get them a few drinks.

The two of them head back to where their boyfriends were with their drinks in hand. Liam handed the omega his root beer, the omega took it from his hand without saying anything because he was engrossed in the conversation he was having with James and his friend.

Niall took a sip of the drink Liam handed him and he knew it from the first sip that it was root beer. Why was he having root beer when he should be having a martini or something? Definitely something stronger than a fucking root beer.

He politely ended his conversation with Michael, the new writer on the show and left their little huddle without a word to anyone. He made a beeline to the bar. Of course he was followed by not one but all his boyfriends.

“Hey, can I have a round of shots, please?” Did he do that to get on Liam’s nerves? Yes. Did it work? Also yes.

“He cannot actually, let’s not circle back here for a while?” Liam slipped a twenty dollar bill across the bar. The girl behind smiled and nodded.

“What the fuck is your problem? This is a party and if you don’t want to party I can show you to the exit.” Niall knew he was pushing it but he also knew that the alphas couldn’t do anything in public.

“I get that you’re mad but there is no reason for you to be reckless. We’re still working tomorrow,” Harry was the one to intervene. Niall was behaving better with the curly head than their Head Alpha. 

“Hey, Ni, maybe we can do jello shots but like only a few and I see a few people we know there,” Louis had been trying all day to engage with the omega but they kept being interrupting by work. Now was a good time.

“I don’t want-”

“Hi, excuse me? Can I have a vodka with orange juice and a splash of sprite?”

They froze. Their heartbeats dropped and from what Niall could see in his peripheral Liam, Harry and Louis looked pale even in the dark lighting of the club. The blond was having a little bit of a déjà vu, except a few elements were different. The voice from behind him for starters was male, and unlike last time it wasn’t an American accent. It was a familiar accent. Too familiar.

Niall knew exactly who was behind him but he didn’t want to turn. He didn’t want to see and he for sure wasn’t ready for it.

“Louis? Oh my God is that really you?” Gigi was now next to her _boyfriend_.

The omega in question though had his mouth slightly agape. He looked at the blonde and her smiley face made him force a smile too. Harry was the first one to break the awkward silence, “Uh, James invited us. We recorded with him today.”

“Oh, that sounds like fun.” Gigi said. Why was she so smiley and happy? It was kind of grating on Niall even though he hadn’t turned yet.

Which he had to when he was directly being spoken to, “Niall, you got something on your face?”

He had no choice but to turn and plaster on a smile, which in reality was just his face stretching in a weird way. He shook his head at the smiling omega and for the first time he saw the alpha next to her.

Zayn looked good. When did he not? He was wearing black or dark blue tee, Niall wasn’t sure which because of the low lighting but either way it looked good paired with his bomber jacket, which was black with a golden zipper. He was wearing his normal skinny jeans, the ones he was most comfortable in.

“Do you guys want to sit with us? We have a few friends that I think you know too.” Gigi offered and it seemed like she really wanted them there. Did she not see how uncomfortable they all were?

If she couldn’t read them, could she not see Zayn? He looked bored and uncomfortable. He already had his drink in his hand and Niall realised that the only reason the alpha was still stood there was because Gigi was holding him in place. He didn’t want to be there.

“We were actually leaving.” Harry said from behind him. Niall turned his neck and to look at his alpha. Leaving? Yeah, absolutely not. He was here for a reason and he wasn’t going anywhere until he achieved that. For how long do they plan on hiding from Zayn? There will be social events, award shows and what not and Zayn was sure to be invited too, they had no choice but to face him so what good was running going to do?

However, after turning his head he saw Liam. He was mad at the alpha all day but the pain in his face melted away all the omega’s grudges. If in this very minute Liam even asked to hear his music he’d start playing his all his voice notes, even the ones that he was borderline ashamed of.

“But didn’t you just get here?”

“We did, but tomorrow’s a work day and we have an early start…” Louis reasoned.

“Oh, well next time maybe?” Gigi asked hopefully.

“Yeah, sure.” Louis returned her sunny smile. Why should he be cold to her? She had nothing to do with them or with what Zayn has done.

With Liam’s sick expression and all the commotion, Niall completely forgot about wanting to stay. He _wanted_ to stay. He wouldn’t let Zayn ruin anything any further.

They said their goodbyes and Gigi kissed Louis on his cheek and that pissed Niall off only a bit, because he had to speak to his alphas before they got him in a car and drove home. He did wait to get some distance between the two and them.

When they were almost at the exit, Niall left Harry’s hand. He wasn’t supposed to be holding it in the first place but he appreciated the momentary comfort.

“I’m staying.” Niall said with finality. He’d fight them if necessary. His stubbornness that had been driving him all day returned and it wasn’t leaving any soon.

“Niall, we can-” Harry began and he was prepared to physically carry the omega out but Liam cut him.

“Let him stay.”

“What?!” Harry looked at the alpha who spoke for the first time after the whole ordeal.

“He’s having his tantrum, and I can see it in his eyes. Anything right now is futile,” Level head Liam was here and he could see it in Niall’s eyes. The omega would put up a fight till he got what he wanted. This look on his face didn’t occur a lot, but when it did it was impossible to break him out of it. And… he wanted to leave. Badly.

“Fine,” Harry gave in because he could see Liam not being able stand the club anymore, “but there are rules. You will not drink more than two drinks. Call me once you leave this place, I will text James to keep an eye on you.” He used his alpha voice.

Niall knew not to push anymore and nodded because he wanted to stay. “I’ll be back before one.” He promised.

Louis did not like the sound of that. How could Liam agree to this? How could Harry? He was already in Niall’s bad books though. He didn’t want to worsen that, so he kept his silence and left with his alphas.

He did kissed Niall hard on the mouth before leaving, for which he got told off in the car because they were still in public.

*****

Niall walked back into the club but he didn’t feel the hype of the club anymore. It was as though his senses had gotten weaker, making everything a little hazier. He would have blamed it on the alcohol but he hadn’t had the chance of having anything but that one sip of root beer.

He walked up back to the bar where the same bartender from before was serving.

“Can I have that round of shots now?” Niall smiled charmingly at the beta.

She smiled back and rounded three glasses of shots in front of him and filled up the shot glasses, “Aren’t there supposed to be more glasses?”

“Yes, but you’re one person. One _omega_.” She laid more emphasis on the last word.

It made the omega scoff but he’ll take what he can get at the moment. After downing the three shots he sat the bar and ordered a coke. He could technically have only two drinks but he counted the shots as one.

His body was heating up but that was probably just the shots that he did earlier. He hadn’t been getting drunk for a while now and was out of practice. Staring into his drink, he hoped Liam was feeling better. He had never seen the alpha look like that. If sad was a brand, Liam could have been the ambassador.

“Someone stood you up?”

Niall turned his head towards the mystery voice to see an alpha taking a seat next to him. He was tall, dark haired and had a smirk on his face. He wasn’t very muscular but he wasn’t lean either. His body was well balanced and he smelled like he had been smoking.

“Nope.” Niall kept it short. He got a bad vibe off of the man, but then again, he had been getting those all day.

“Good to know, no one’s stupid enough to stand Niall Horan up.” He laughed. His voice was deeper than someone would think he would sound like.

Niall looked back into his drink and nodded. He really didn’t want to be led into another conversation but the man knew who he was and one off handed comment and he could paint him as the biggest asshole in the industry.

“I’m Chad, by the way.” He offered his hand and Niall looked at him, and took the hand. He didn’t have a choice.

“Nice to meet you Chad but I have to go to the loo, so excuse me.” Niall left the drink he had been nursing and went towards the washrooms, he’ll make sure not to go back there and find some company.

He did have to pee, so that’s what he did. He was washing his hands when he felt a shock of heat pass through his body. He could feel himself get wet. Not completely drenched in his own slick but enough for it to be uncomfortable. How the fuck was he in heat?!

The blond decided he needed to leave, right the fuck now. His pheromones weren’t as strong right now but if any alpha got a little too close, he’d be screwed. Literally.

He rushed outside but he hit a chest. An alpha chest, to be specific. As far as scents go, this one had to be one of the worst he ever had the displeasure of smelling. He backed up right into the washroom.

Chad walked in a second later and crowded Niall until he hit a wall.

“You smell so good, omega.” He was way too close and Niall knew he had little to no control over his actions.

“Chad, stop.” The blond pushed him away with all his power but the heat was making him weak. His muscles didn’t have as much power as they usually would. Like he had noticed before Chad wasn’t muscular but he wasn’t lean either. Above all, he was an alpha.

“How dare you push me away?” Chad took his collar in his fist and pushed him all the way back into the wall. He impact was mostly taken by his back but he did hit his head making him dizzy.

Chad left his collar and grabbed his jaw. He twisted it up and pressed his lips to his. Niall struggled as much as he could with his weak body, but he knew there was no escaping this. There was no winning because the second wave of heat hit and soon enough he would be completely lost in his heat.

Niall cried, he kept thrashing weakly to no avail. Chad finally came up for air.

“Stop fighting, omega!” Chad yelled at his face making him whimper loudly, his knees buckling under the alpha’s command.

“Please, let me go.” Niall tried to fist the alpha’s shirt and push him but he was too close and the omega was too weak.

“I don’t think so. You smell so good,” Niall struggled harder against him writhing in hopes of slipping from under him but the alpha wrapped a hand on his throat.

“Stop, please,” Niall cried.

It happened too fast for Niall to be able to register anything other than the bitter smell of the alpha off of him.

“He fucking said stop.” Zayn said threw his gritted teeth and turned the alpha to face him. The man had the audacity to growl at him, so he did what his instincts told him to do. He punched the asshole in the face with everything he’s got.

He stumbled back and clutched his nose. The punch had a lot of impact behind it but not enough to break it.

“Walk away.” Zayn growled but it only fueled the alpha who was a little pheromone happy. Niall’s scent was overwhelming for him too but he was too angry about the man troubling his omega. _His omega?_ No. The omega. He’d do this for anyone.

“How about you leave instead? I got him first.” Chad was talking to Zayn but his gaze was locked on the sobbing omega behind the angry alpha.

“I don’t think so.” Zayn balanced himself on his feet and swung his arm against his face again, this time knocking him out.

He turned to look at Niall and his heart broke. He was red faced and he wasn’t crying anymore but his chest was heaving. Zayn couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling the omega in a tight hug.

Niall was immediately soothed by Zayn’s scent. His second wave of heat had calmed down giving him a small window of relief. He hadn’t smelled Zayn in so long. His soothing smell like the scent of fresh laundry and comforting blankets and pillows.

This time Niall’s sobs were for a completely different reason. He had _craved_ this for almost a year. His alphas and omega at home had craved it too. He wanted to slap Zayn and pull him into a kiss at the same time.

“Your adrenaline levels are off the charts right now, so your heat has probably subsided for the time being. Let’s get you out of here.”

They pulled apart and Niall looked at the alpha for the first time. He had avoided him all together back at the bar. He almost wished that he had ignored him now too because once he was home, that would be a goodbye too, for God knows how long this time.

For some reason Zayn’s nose wrinkled and he didn’t realise until after the alpha was done scenting him that he was erasing Chad’s smell off of him. He appreciated it but his body did not. His body recognized Zayn and the wave came back stronger than the previous waves.

“Oh God, Ni.” Zayn’s face was right where his scent was the strongest. The alpha pulled back with a lot of effort on his part but he got stuck when he locked his brown eyes with the ocean blue ones. He couldn’t move. Blame it on biology or blame it on their history, he was done for.

Niall couldn’t breathe. He was too wet and his brain had stopped functioning a while ago. He couldn’t control himself when he leaned into the raven head and kissed him. He kissed him and the alpha kissed him back.

He tasted the same. Nothing had tainted the way Zayn tasted and Niall wanted more. He wanted so much more. _Only if Louis was here to see this._ Niall’s eyes blew wide mid kiss. He had alphas back home. He had an omega.

He pushed Zayn away much like he had with Chad but he didn’t have to put as much force. Zayn backed off the second his lips stopped moving against his. _He’s the one who hurt Harry. HIS Harry._

“Sorry… here,” He took his bomber jacket off and handed it to Niall, “wear it. It’ll help mask your scent till we get you in the car.” He stood awkwardly around Chad’s body. He really knocked him out for the count.

Niall put on the jacket and followed the alpha out of the bathroom. Zayn guided him through the crowd with a hand on the small of his back and made sure no one got too close to him.

When they were both in the elevator on the way to the parking, Niall looked at him again. He hadn’t changed much. Probably gotten a little more muscular than before but he looked the same. His hair had grown out a little but it was well kempt.

“Thanks for you know…” He said as he was lead to the alpha’s car. Zayn nodded and opened the front door for him and rounded the car to get into the front seat.

“Can’t believe they left you alone. Why the fuck would they do that?” Zayn was clearly angry. But so was Niall.

“I could ask you the same.”

Zayn glanced at the omega before taking a reverse and drove out of the parking.

“This is where we’re going.” Harry had texted him the maps for Mitch’s place. He placed his phone on the dashboard for Zayn to look at.

“You moved?” He asked softly, knowing the omega was struggling. The wave had come back stronger and he could smell it.

“No. We sold the old places,” He took a deep breathe before being able to continue, “It’s Mitch’s place. He’s our guitarist.”

Niall didn’t understand what he said that made Zayn react the way he did. His nostrils flared and his grip on the steering wheel tightened, and after a few seconds he shifted in his seat.

The blond knew it wasn’t because of his slick or his obvious hard on. That had been ever present this entire time. It was something else.

“Have you told them?”

“That I went in heat in the middle of a club, was almost sexually assaulted and now am in a car with our ex… whatever? Have you met Liam? He wouldn’t survive it. Best we show up and explain.” Another shiver ran through Niall’s body and the whimper that he had been supressing came out.

“I don’t think you’ll be in the state of explaining much… you can relieve yourself, you know?” Zayn looked at him for a second before focusing on the road again.

Niall shook his head and gripped the handle tight, till his knuckles were white. He looked at his phone on the dash board. The house was only ten minutes away. He will power through.

Zayn sighed heavily and hit the gas pedal, well aware that he was speeding. He decreased the temperature of the car too, to help the omega cool down. His car would smell of Niall for weeks, he was sure.

Ten minutes felt like an eternity to Niall. He was in physical pain now and the moans were getting out of hand. When the car came to a halt he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Alpha, please.” He grabbed Zayn’s hand when the alpha opened the door of the car.

“Ni, just two more minutes, love, I promise.” Zayn squeezed his hand from where the omega held and made him let go.

He closed the door to the car and ran to the front door ringing the bell two times. He ran back to the car and opened Niall’s door. The second he opened it, he had an arm full of omega and said omega was trying to climb him.

The front door opened and Harry walked out. Well technically he didn’t walk out he opened the door and then stood there. Staring.

Niall on the other hand was getting desperate by the second and fiddled with Zayn’s belt and zip, “Are you going to watch him undress me or help?”

Harry broke his trance and skipped forward. He took Niall from Zayn but the omega refused to let him go.

“No! Alpha, please!” Niall dragged Zayn into the house with him.

Liam and Louis were immediately at the door where Harry was struggling to get Niall away from Zayn.

“What the fuck?” Louis squealed looking at the omega. He was _in_ heat. He wasn’t in the first stage or about to enter. He was in the middle of it.

“Liam, he won’t let go,” Harry said through his tears. Why was he crying?!

Liam stepped in and Harry let go. The alpha bit Niall on the back of his neck, making the omega scream in want. The pain helped loosen his grip on Zayn and Liam finally got enough purchase to pick him up. He had the omega in his hands, bridal style and he walked away straight up the stairs to their room.

Harry and Louis were left alone with Zayn. Mitch was standing in the hallway lurking because he didn’t want to intrude but once Liam left with the omega in heat, he walked to the front door.

“You must be Mitch.” Zayn’s face was twisted in anger.

“Yeah, hi.” Mitch smiled at the alpha and offered his hand to shake.

Zayn looked at his hand and looked back up to his face, deciding he didn’t want to touch him. Instead he looked at the previously crying alpha and the omega next to him.

“What the fuck were you thinking, leaving him alone like that?” Zayn yelled at Harry.

Harry’s eyes filled up again, _of course he blames me. Why shouldn’t he? Niall’s my responsibility,_ “I didn’t know. We had no idea…” Harry choked out and he felt Louis take his hand.

Mitch turned to leave, most likely not wanting to be in the middle of this…, whatever this was.

“You have an omega who doesn’t have his implant anymore and you don’t think to track his cycles? Did Liam fuck your brains out too while he was at it, huh?” Zayn couldn’t control his rage. Now that Niall was safe, he couldn’t help but think, what if he wasn’t there? What if he hadn’t kept an eye on the omega alone at the bar? What if he didn’t think him being in the washroom for too long was suspicious?

“You do not get to come here and fucking yell at us about _our_ omega, when you fucking conveniently left. If you think that he’s so unsafe with us, why leave him with us?” Louis yelled back at him. Harry had no idea this would happen. This heat was a surprise exactly like his was. The only difference was he was at home. He hadn’t noticed either and he was an omega.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I expected him to keep a track of his omega’s heat. I’m so sorry Louis for expecting the bare fucking minimum. Just remember that you would have been sorrier if he had been raped today.” The screaming only got louder.

“He what?! He was assaulted? Who was he? Give me his fucking name, I’ll end-” Harry was seeing red. Someone had touched his omega. Someone had put their filthy, _filthy_ hands on _his_ omega.

“Bravo! Now you want to be an alpha.” Zayn spat out.

“Get out.” Louis said.

“What?”

“I said get the fuck out of here. Leave.”

Zayn stood there stunned. He was being blamed for this?

“Thanks for everything you did. But now, leave.” Louis was trying to hold his sobs in. His entire being was against him pushing Zayn away but he had to. Before he did any more damage than he already had on Harry.

They wouldn’t be able to come back from it if he continued.

Zayn saw him with disdain before he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? I know that doesn't make things better but I will work on making them better in the next one :)  
> Reviews are much appreciated, so let me know how much you hate me for this XD.


	15. Had Another Talk About Where It's Going Wrong.

Niall’s heat lasted for almost two days. Two days of no conversation from the omega and their Head Alpha.

Louis had spent that time walking on eggshells around Harry. Ever since Zayn had yelled at Harry for being irresponsible, the alpha had taken it to his heart. He kept an eye on Louis every second of the day. He fed him and he made trays of food to give Niall and Liam.

At some point he had convinced Louis to let him bathe him and he gave in because the alpha was distraught. He couldn’t say no the alpha. He gave in to almost every whim. He gave in every time knowing that once Niall was out and Harry could see for himself that he was well, he’d feel better.

Zayn had told them about the alpha at the club but he would been a whole lot angrier had something gone wrong for real. Niall seemed physically fine when he came home, minus the obvious discomfort because of the heat.

Mitch had not been able to escape Harry’s care either. Due to the uncertainty of the duration of the heat Sarah had cancelled all their shows and appointments.

He cooked and cleaned and watered the flowers in the backyard. Dusted things that didn’t have dust on them. Washed the bedsheets and changed the pillow covers. He did everything he could in a house that didn’t belong to him. Mitch let him. He even offered Harry to rearrange anything he liked but the alpha couldn’t do that. This wasn’t his house.

Louis’ worst fear was, what if Liam couldn’t talk sense into him? What if they went back home and nothing would ever be the same? Most of all, he was worried that he’d never see Harry smile ever again.

While Harry was busy taking care of him, he was busy trying to make the alpha smile. He did everything. He cracked jokes on the right time, ate all the things he didn’t love, forced Harry to do yoga with him. Pretty much everything he could think of, he has tried.

Mitch was mopping around them too not knowing how to help. He tried taking Harry on walks and played the guitar, which wasn’t a complete waste because they came up with one song. Mitch quite liked the melody and Harry’s deep voice contributed to it beautifully.

The afternoon that Liam and Niall came out of the room, the blond looked much better than he did two days ago.

As soon as they were down in the living room, Harry pulled Niall to him and hugged him tight. He whispered apologies in the omega’s ear till he felt Niall trying to say something but it was overpowered by his own rambling.

“Did you say something?” Harry sniffled some and looked at the omega in his arms.

The blond nodded, “What are you sorry for?”

“What am I sorry for?” Harry looked at Niall like he had grown a second head, “what do I have to not be sorry for? I didn’t notice your mood swings despite you throwing it in my face all day, I left you alone at that club, I wasn’t there to protect you when a man attacked you.” Harry face screwed up and he pulled Niall closer, crying into his neck. His scent was stronger than usual due the heat and it was all the more comforting because it was perfectly blended with Liam’s.

Niall let the alpha cry because he was too crying just as hard as Harry and the boys couldn’t figure that both their boyfriends were crying because it looked like they were shaking with the sheer force of Harry’s sobs.

Liam’s heart was hurting in his chest, making his insides want to become his outsides. He failed. He failed as a Head Alpha and he failed as a boyfriend but most of all he failed as a human. He couldn’t believe what his pack has come to.

They went from plans of flourishing as a pack to broken beyond repair. How was Liam supposed to fix this? How was he supposed to take two omegas under his care when he left one of them to fend for themselves in heat?

Harry had cried himself into a state of numbness which he came out of when he stopped shaking but the omega in his arms was still shaking.

“Ni,” Harry unwound one hand from holding the omega to wipe his face and sniffle. He then pulled the omega away from his neck only to be met with Niall’s blotched face.

The blond was trying to talk through the tears but he was incoherent. Watching his omega cry, Harry’s eyes filled to the brim once again and threatened to fall but Liam cut in.

Liam sat down next to his two crying boyfriends and first took Niall into his own arms and pulled Harry closer to him so that he had both the crying men in his arms.

The Head Alpha shushed the omega and bounced him on his leg like a toddler. Seemed to do the trick. The crying eventually faded out to everyone’s relief. Mitch came into the living room and Liam felt so lucky to be the alpha’s friend. He had been walking around the house on eggshells and was considerate towards everyone. For God sake he had opened up his house to them and not said a word about there being an omega in heat in his pack house.

He had entered with a tray of tea in his hands and he placed it in the coffee table. Chamomile tea, Harry’s favourite. He gave a cup to only Louis since he was the only on not having a breakdown and also didn’t have two boyfriends on hand.

Liam mouthed a thank you to the alpha and Harry smiled at him through his tears.

Mitch shook his head at Liam and returned Harry’s smile, “Just let me know if you need anything else.” He walked out of the living room silently giving the boys privacy.

“Why are you crying, love, hm?” Liam asked softly to the omega who smelled more like him than he did himself.

“I, I, he doesn’t,” Niall sniffled and coughed, “he doesn’t understand that it isn’t his fault and I’m so sure that bastard made things worse once you took me away.” A few a more tears trailed down the omega’s face.

“He didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” Harry wiped Niall’s tears.

“That’s not true. He said many things that weren’t true. In fact, everything that happened was _his_ fault.” Louis yelled at Harry for the first time in two days. He had been keeping it all in, giving the alpha time to figure it out himself, see what was right in front of him but he hadn’t arrived there yet. So, Louis was going to step in.

“What did he say?” Niall asked, his eyes lighting up with an indescribable fire.

“Nothin-”

“He went on about how Harry should have tracked your heat from the day you got your implant removed,”

“It’s not out.”

“Exactly.” Louis looked ready to erupt. “He had the _audacity_ to yell at us.”

Niall cried more at that and Liam bounced him on his leg some more.

“I’m so sorry.”

“For what, love? None of us have anything to be sorry for.” Liam said.

“I kissed him.” The blond cried harder and buried his face in Liam’s neck as soon as the words were out. He mumbled a hundred apologies.

Liam looked at the other two and they had a silent conversation. “Niall.” He pulled the omega out of his neck and titled his head back up when he refused to look at Liam’s face. “You were in heat. Zayn’s scent was familiar, it was _safe_. We would never blame you for that.”

“Yeah, but I was not in one of the big waves yet, like I don’t remember what happened exactly after Zayn stopped the car in front of the house but I’m pretty sure I was conscious when I kissed him.” Niall knew Liam wouldn’t let him hide his face in his neck again so he hid behind his hands. How could he look at them when he had gone and done the _one_ thing they all wanted to do but never would?

They can deny that they never want to kiss Zayn again or touch him or breathe him in but they did. Very less could change that.

“Heat is heat, Nialler. There isn’t much to be done about it. He saved you after all,” Harry looked down at his hands and scratched at the insides of his palm like he did when he was trying to control a certain emotion.

“What happened, Ni?” Louis was the one to ask. They had to know what really happened for them to be able to help Niall, if required. 

Niall recoiled a little at the mention of Chad but he knew in hindsight things could have gone worse. He didn’t even remember much beyond crying and struggling. Most of his thoughts were wrapped around Zayn and how guilty he felt for all the things he did with him.

“I was sitting at the bar alone because I was feeling so uneasy and wasn’t really wanting to speak to anyone. Then…” His eyes teared up a little but not because of what happened with Chad but because of how he could have easily avoided all of it. All he had to do was go home with his boyfriends. All that was asked of him was to be safe and he couldn’t even do that. “This guy came up to me and introduced himself and at first I ignored him but he was so persistent.” He took another deep breath, “I should have probably gone to people I knew or even James but I don’t know…” Liam rubbed the omega’s back and kissed his forehead, “I told him I was going to the washroom but obviously he followed me and then, you know, he pushed me back and I was already at the starting stage of it…”

Louis got up from his seat on the sofa opposite his boyfriends and kneeled near Liam’s legs on which Niall was currently trying his best not to cry.

“He didn’t do anything but try any smell me since the heat wasn’t strong enough yet but eventually it got stronger and I got weaker. He kissed me once maybe twice, I don’t remember. That’s it. Zayn came and knocked the guy out.” Niall wiped at his face furiously as the kiss he shared with Zayn played in his head on repeat.

“Hey,” Louis pulled one of Niall’s hands into his and nudged him until he looked at him. Blue eyes met blue eyes and Louis smiled at his omega softly. “I love you. I’m so sorry that happened and we weren’t there.” He sighed heavily, “And as much as it pains me to say this, I’m glad Zayn was there. I really am.” He meant every word. Yes, he wanted to bust Zayn’s perfect lips but he was forever indebted to the alpha.

“Yeah, but… I cheated and I feel so terrible.” Niall’s face screwed up and he could feel a headache size of Russia coming because of the constant crying.

“That was not cheating. That was in the moment thing and it was… Zayn.” Harry said firmly. He knew subconsciously that he would be hurt had Niall willingly kissed any other alpha other than Zayn but there wasn’t an explanation to it. It wasn’t cheating, period.

“Of course it was! You don’t unders-”

“Niall, what if it was me?” Louis questioned knowing that now that he’s pinned it on himself Niall would have no way of denying facts.

“What do you mean?” Niall yelled out in frustration, knowing exactly where Louis was going with this.

“You know exactly what I mean, would you say everything would still hold up even if it was me? Would you blame me and call me cheater had I been in your position?”

“I would never do that. But you wouldn’t do what I did either.”

“You don’t know that. For all we know I might have done something more than kissing.” Louis knows that he would have.

“Oh, shut up, you would never. We all kn-”

“What’s the point of discussing something that’s never going to happen?” Liam stopped the two from their quarrel.

“My point still stands, you,” He pointed at Niall to make the point firmer, “would _never_ consider it cheating if it was me.” Of course he had to get the last word.

Niall humphed not knowing how to go further because it’s not like Louis was lying.

“Haz, want to tell us what’s bothering you?” Harry was suspiciously quiet and was still as red as a tomato. Crying always took a toll on his poor alpha and this conversation would likely lead more of that but Liam had to clear the air. None of them can afford to suppress their feelings only for them to fester.

“We left you there. One of us should have stayed. Liam was the one who was unwell and Louis overall had a shitty day. I should’ve stayed with you.”

“There was no reason to. Had I not had this surprise heat, I would have not been so irritable and moody and would probably left with you or been actually partying instead of sulking in a corner like a four year old.” Niall got up from Liam’s lap and deposited himself in Harry’s.

“Haz, we can’t control the inevitable so why dwell on it? I’m fine. A little sore because Liam’s a bit of an animal,” He chuckled lightly and Liam scoffed from behind him, “but otherwise, I’m A okay.”

Harry looked at his omega and for the first time he noticed the deep red and purple love bites over his collarbone and all over his neck, more so behind his ear. He looked healthy. Despite the usual lack of sleep that comes with going through heat, he looked well rested.

“I don’t know what Zayn told you, but don’t believe a word that comes out of his mouth. You are a _good_ alpha. The best, if you will. I was a real dick two days ago and yet you did everything to help me and Liam took care of me through my heat.”

“Of course I did. You’re my omega, Niall.” Liam kissed one of the love bites under the blond’s ear.

“Doesn’t change the fact that we should have been more careful, there are always so many cases of omegas being assaulted and hur-” Harry argued but Niall cut him off by kissing him hard on his mouth. The alpha tasted like chamomile tea even though he hadn’t touched the cups that Mitch got for them, which told him that the alpha had been serving tea all day. One of his nervous ticks.

“I’m fine. We can give credits to whoever and blame whoever, the fact is, I’m here with you and I’m fine. Can’t that be enough?”

“It is.” Harry nodded and kissed his omega sweetly.

“About that sore thing, you want a hotbag? I’m sure Mitch has one lying around.”

Niall giggled at his alpha’s mothering, he shook his head. It wasn’t the bad kind of sore…

“Also I think now’s also a good time to clear the air about the whole album thing, since most of our fallout was about that, you know what I mean?” Louis was mostly doing this because he didn’t like how Liam felt two days ago and more than that he hated not being able to help. A lot of the complications had come from the mood swings but Liam’s feelings were independent of those.

“I want you to hear the final product.” Niall turned in Harry’s lap but it got uncomfortable for both of them so Liam shifted further on the couch to make space for the omega in between.

“I know I hid it from both of you but it’s only because so much of the album is _about_ you and I wanted it to be from me to you. And God as my witness, if I gave in and started discussing it with you, we’d end up making changes and it wouldn’t be the same.” Niall let out a strong breathe and hoped that he made sense. Of course he knew his boyfriends would understand because they are the best ones he could have asked for but the nervousness still flickered in his gut.

“Oh.” Liam created a little O with his mouth, realisation settling in his mind. Niall’s explanation made a lot more sense than his did.

“Yeah, oh.” Niall smiled at him fondly and caressed Liam’s cheek, making the alpha blush lightly.

“Welp, glad to be of help guys. Thanks for the appreciation.” Louis looked at them with a pout on his face. So much for being the responsible peacemaker, he’d much rather be the troublemaker.

“Thank you so much, Lou.” Niall bent down to capture the omega’s lips in a wet kiss.

“I missed you,” The blond whispered as he parted his lips to give Louis the entrance the omega was seeking.

“Me too.” Louis said between kisses while Niall made appreciative noises.

“Hate to break this up but not our couch.” Liam chuckled at the angry kitten growl Louis gave him.

“Easy for you to say. He’s been with you for two days and all I’ve done is kale smoothies and stupid downward dogs.” Louis huffed.

“ _Kale smoothies,_ wow Haz must have been really, really down for you to do that.” Niall said jokingly but then turned to Harry with sadder eyes, “I’m sorry.”

Harry shook his head at him and pulled him by his arm for a hug, “Nothing to be sorry for.” He kissed the top of his hair.

“Can we watch a movie?” Niall asked and poked his lower lip out knowing that _no one_ would say not to that.

“One day I’ll bite that thing off.” Harry threatened and took said lower lip in his mouth. “Notebook.” The alpha said and kissed the blond a last time before pulling away and smiling with his stupid bunny teeth and perfectly placed dimples.

“You really need a new favourite movie, but fine.”

“Thanks for asking our opinion.” Liam scoffed and pulled Louis up to sit him in his lap.

Niall smiled at him and high fived Harry.

“I’ll get Mitch and see if there’s popcorn.”

*****

Sarah arranged for them to come back as soon as possible. They were all packing to finally go back home. The bed at Mitch’s place was big and comfy and the house had an impossibly homey feel to it, for a place they’ve never been to before, but God, did they miss home.

Liam found it a little crazy how fast their home became a home. When he voiced his thoughts out loud, Harry made a very cheesy yet very valid argument.

“We thought a tour bus was home too, Li. I think it’s more us together than the _place_.” Harry walked to Liam and put his arms around the alpha’s waist and titled his head to smile at him.

“Ugh, you need to stop with the romcoms.” Louis commented but smiled at the pair when they kissed briefly.

“Did you put everything away?” Liam didn’t want any meltdowns about anything back home.

“Almost, I just need to go to the stores and get something before we leave.” You see, Louis had devised a well thought out plan that needed a few ingredients. It had been a while since the troublemaker in him had been satisfied and it was an itch that needed to be scratched immediately.

“We’re leaving in two hours so go now. Don’t cut it too close.” Harry told the omega sternly. He had some serious paranoia about flights ever since he missed that _one_ flight, years ago.

“Okaaaay.” Louis had absolutely no plans on going right now. For his plan to be successful, he needed the time pressure.

Harry looked at the omega and within seconds he knew the omega was up to something. He had his _I’m up to no good and there’s nothing you can do to stop me_ , face. The curly head would have been more concerned if Niall was in on the plan but it seemed like the blond was blissfully unaware.

“Can I nap?” Niall pouted up from his phone.

Liam looked at Harry for that one. Niall would be the grumpiest person in all of LA if he was woken up before he wanted to wake up.

“No,” There was no way Harry was dealing with _that_. They didn’t need to miss their flight on top of everything else that made this trip a shitty one.

“Whyyyy?” Niall whined.

“Because he said so. Why don’t you go work with Mitch for a while?” Liam knew Niall still flinched every time they spoke about his album out loud but he’d have to get comfortable at some point.

“Fine.” The blond got up and dragged himself downstairs to where Mitch probably was.

*****

“I need your help.” Louis had just returned from the store and he had all he needed. He was nervous now that he was actually going to execute the plan. The punishments he could get are _endless_. But something tells him it’ll be worth it.

“What’s up?” Mitch knew the omega was planning something. He had cornered him in the kitchen when he was putting away all the dishes once and for all.

“You cannot tell them under any circumstances, promise me.” Louis had put on his game face and was willing to argue with the alpha until he was persuaded.

“Um, yeah, no, I don’t think so.” Mitch folded his arms and shook his head repeatedly. He was so not crossing Harry and Liam, especially after seeing how both of them respond to their omegas in trouble.

“Please?! It’s nothing too insane and no one’s going to get hurt.” Louis joined his hands and buckled his knees in a semi squat. "At least not a person." He said like an afterthought. 

“Lou… what is it?” The black haired man couldn’t believe he was caving in. There was no harm in hearing him out, right?

“No, promise me you won’t tell anyone first.” There was no way Louis would be stupid enough to tell Mitch everything only for him to go and tell Liam or worse, Harry.

Mitch took a few seconds to think and his brain was telling him, that there was no way this could end with them _not_ in trouble. “Fine.” Unbelievable.

That was easier than Louis thought it would be. He got on his tippy toes and whispered the intricate plan in the alpha’s ear.

He did not expect the alpha to be smirking.

*****

“Louis get out of there, right now!” Harry was standing outside the washroom, Louis had locked himself in. And before you say that the omega might genuinely be using the washroom, bullshit. He was in there for more than fifteen minutes now and they were ten minutes behind schedule.

“Maybe he’s sick?” Niall suggested. It seemed extremely unlikely though. A sick Louis was quiet and docile and with the way he was yelling back at Harry was a clear sign that the omega was perfectly fine.

“Louis William Tomlinson. If you’re not out by the time I count to three, I will leave you here.” Harry was not having it. Everyone knows better than to push the alpha when it came to flights. They still had nearly two and a half hours before the flight would leave them like he feared.

Louis had been pacing in the washroom for the past fifteen minutes trying not to cower at his alpha’s threats. But he was counting now. That was as good as a ticking bomb. _Show time_ , he thought.

“One.” As soon as the word fell out of the tall alpha’s mouth, Louis opened the door and walked past him like they hadn’t spent the last fifteen minutes yelling at each other through a door.

Harry rushed behind the omega to ask him what was going on but Liam pulled his arm to stop him, “Let’s not get into it. He’s out now and we aren’t all that late either.”

Harry exhaled heavily through his nose and nodded.

Mitch was driving them to the airport, for whatever reasons the driver had to bail. Louis had taken the front seat next to the black haired alpha. He was too smiley for someone who was recently yelled at.

Mitch began to drive and Liam noticed that they were not on route to the airport. They could possibly be driving in the completely opposite direction.

“Bro, maybe you’re taking the wrong way. We are going further away from the airport.”

“Nope, I’m only making sure we take the way with less traffic.” The alpha smiled at the brunette through the rear mirror and Liam furrowed his eyebrows. He have the alpha the benefit of the doubt because he was the one who lived here.

“No worries, we’ll be there on time.”

Another ten minutes into the drive, everyone in the car knew there was no trafficless route.

“What the fuck is going on?” Harry growled at Louis instead of Mitch who was the one driving.

“You’ll see.” There was no point in pretending anymore.

Harry sighed heavily and looked at Liam in exasperation. Liam only shrugged and held the alpha’s hand in order to try and soothe him.

Soon they drove into the vicinity that the boys knew too well. As soon as they understood the direction they were headed in, Niall paled.

“Louis, why are we going here?” The panic in the omega’s voice was evident. There was no way he was ready to face Zayn. He didn’t want to. “Mitch, stop.”

“Okay since we’re almost there, listen up.” Louis turned in his seat to face his boyfriends. Harry looked like a ferocious lion, his hair totally not helping his case. Liam had a frown on his face that was reserved for only when his omegas were up to mischief. The one that Louis liked the least was Niall’s, the omega’s usually pale complexion had gone paler and his eyes looked helpless.

“We are going to egg his car.” Louis said quickly and watched all his boyfriends’ eyes blow wide in disbelief.

“Have you completely lost your mind?” Liam shouted.

“Mitch isn’t driving away until you do and the clock's ticking, Hazza.” Louis smiled and for the first time in his life Harry thought his omega looked _wicked_.

“Louis. Don’t do this.” Harry said.

They were less than three minutes away from Zayn’s small house. Back when they were in the band, Zayn had insisted to get a house instead of an apartment. He never liked the instability their travelling life offered and liked to know there was _home_ to come back to.

“He might be at home and I really don’t want this to turn into a street fight. But I will if you don’t egg it immediately.”

“Louis, this is next level. I will bring down hellfire on your arse, I swear it.” Liam couldn’t believe the bizarreness of the situation. What was the omega going to gain?

Right before Mitch was going to turn the corner to enter Zayn’s street, Louis asked him to stop.

“It’s just a bit of comic relief, you know? It’ll be cathartic.” He tried to make it sound joyous but the unbelieving looks on his boyfriends’ faces did not change.

“This has to be the craziest thing you’ve done, by far.” Niall’s panic had turned into him being stunned because he knew he wouldn't be face to face with Zayn.

“I know. Was kind of shocked at myself, to be honest.”

The indifference in Louis’ tone sent Liam reeling.

“Mitch, please.” Harry tried to appeal to the alpha. Surely the level headed, intelligent guy saw the flaw in Louis’ plan.

“I think it’s a funny idea.” Mitch smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“You went to the stores to get eggs?” Niall asked.

“Yep.” Louis said with a pop.

Niall looked to his alphas and they looked… convinced? He didn’t know how to put it but he was sure the oddity of the idea was more confusing to them then the intent behind it.

“I’m in.” Niall said.

Louis smiled wide at him and lifted himself out of his seat to kiss the omega deeply.

Liam looked at Harry and the alpha looked ready to cry.

“Why?” Harry sounded desperate and Louis almost felt bad for him. _Almost._

“Because eggs stink. And he sucks.” Louis said with sincere seriousness.

Harry made a frustrated sound and put his face in his hands, rubbing it over his face. His brain was already working on overdrive and he was painfully aware of the time they were wasting. He didn’t want to agree to this but what choice did he have? There was no convincing Louis otherwise and somehow, _somehow_ he had Mitch under his command.

“Fine.” He relented.

“What?!” Liam was either stuck in a nightmare or had travelled to an alternate universe.

“There’s no going back now, is there? We’re here and we are _late_. I cannot be late.”

“So you want to egg Zayn’s car? Willingly?” Liam spat out in bewilderment.

“Yes. I want to egg his fucking car, Liam.” Harry wanted it to be a sarcastic reply but he didn’t know it could feel this good to say something so devious. Maybe he understood Louis’ reasoning behind it. Perhaps he would feel better after all the mixed feelings and self-doubt Zayn caused him.

Liam looked out the window and squeezed his eyes shut. Was he really about to do this?

“Okay.” It was barely a whisper but it was audible enough for Louis to cheer and ask Mitch to take the turn.

Niall would down his windows and so will Mitch. They will be aiming because getting out of the car was too risky. They wouldn’t make it back into the car in time if Zayn were to come out.

Louis picked up the polythene bag from near his legs and passed the eggs to the backseat. He had bought the six eggs pack so each of them would get an egg and one of them an extra. Louis thinks it should be Harry.

“It’s a good fucking car.” Liam said under his breathe when Zayn’s space grey jeep came in sight.

Mitch stopped their car behind Zayn’s and Niall knew this was the car he was in a few days ago. It probably still smelled like him.

“Who wants to go first?” Louis asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

The three of them exchanged glances, “Head Alpha should go first, I think.” Niall suggested.

“Great idea. Li,” Louis pointed to the egg in his hand and made a throwing motion out the window like he was teaching the alpha how to throw.

Liam gave the omega a blank look and turned his head to see the car. He clutched the egg in his hand, but not too tightly. “I don’t like this.” He said the words and flung the egg out the window.

They watched it crack on the back of the car. The yolk broke and the yellow blended with the white, slithering down the glass.

“That… was oddly satisfying.” If the alpha was being honest, it was _fun_. _More_ , he thought shamefully.

Louis laughed and looked at Harry, “Your chance.”

Harry nodded and laughed a little breathless with a slight hint of giddiness. He threw the egg with more force than Liam and he aimed it for the side mirror of the car. It cracked and poured down causing him immense satisfaction.

“Alright! How was that?” Louis asked feeling smug and content looking at Harry’s crooked smile.

“Nialler, you’re up.”

Niall threw the egg on the trunk and laughed. He laughed heartily, hitting his feet on the floor like an excited kid. Everyone smiled at his reaction fondly.

“Ready, Lou?” Mitch asked and moved his head away from the open window.

“As I’ll ever be.” The omega took a deep breath and hurled the egg out the window to the second side mirror. “Holy shit. That felt good.” Louis giggled and looked at his boyfriends who giggled right back.

“See! I told you.”

“Okay, okay. Enough time wasting. Mitch throw your egg and let’s get out of here.” Liam said through his smiling. He couldn’t stop for some reason.

“I’m not throwing an egg at a stranger’s car.” Mitch looked at them weird and they gave him the same look, “He hasn’t done anything to me and I think Harry and Niall want to go again.” He smirked.

Niall nodded and put his hand out for another egg. Louis handed the blond the egg and the last one to Harry but the alpha shook his head. “You do it.”

“Sure?” He did enjoy throwing the one he did and Louis would happily let him throw this one too. Their happiness was the reason he planned this in the first place.

Harry smiled at him and nodded.

“On the count of three, yeah?” Niall looked at Louis and got into his egging stance.

The blond counted down and when the time came and they threw the eggs, all of them cheered and started to laugh.

“Drive!?” They all screamed at Mitch and the alpha’s laughter roared in the car before they drove away.

Liam and Harry couldn’t stop laughing at what they had just taken part in and the pure feeling of elation was unexpected but very much welcomed.

Niall watched his alphas talk about how crazy their omega was with Louis interrupting with a “Hey!” here and there. He hoped this happiness would last for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> I'm sorry for the crazy amount of time I take. I know I say it a lot but focus is not one of my strong suits.  
> This chapter was bit of a crack! and comic relief kind of chapter, which admittedly I don't love but meh, we'll get to the good parts.  
> ALSO?! Did anyone go to the LP show yesterday?? Because I did and oh my god I love that man so much. He was so good?!


	16. You're the One that I Want at the End of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut and cliff-hanger 😘.

Harry couldn’t keep his moans in anymore, “Lou, we need to stop.” He breathed out roughly but quietly. They were in their green room bathroom because Louis decided he wanted his alpha and he wanted him _now._

Louis kissed him on his mouth again deeply and roughly while his hands wandered on his torso under his t-shirt.

The whole _let’s egg Zayn’s car_ had ignited something indescribable within the boys. They were acting out and there was absolutely no one to stop them. Liam too had fallen for it. They acted out everywhere possible. On the plane back from LA, Louis and Niall had put on quite the show for their alphas in the business class section. Thank God, for the lack of people in the plane that day but Liam was pretty sure they would have still gone at it had there been more people.

Harry feverishly kissed the omega back and pushed from where he was pressed against the wall till he could pick Louis up and seat him on the sink.

“Let’s make this quick, alright?” Harry said and kissed the omega once more biting his lower lip gently, eliciting a moan from the omega.

“Niall’s going to be so mad,” Louis chuckled at the thought of the pouty blond when he would find out that he got blown by their alpha mid-interview. Oh yeah, the other two were currently giving an interview about their new album while Harry and Louis excused themselves with a lie about a family call.

The omega made a quick work of his jeans and pants, shrugging them only to mid-thigh.

Harry leaned forward and took Louis’ cock in his mouth, cutting to the sucking and less teasing. They were cutting it too close, someone would come looking for them soon.

“Ungh, faster,” Louis fisted his hand on Harry’s shirt because they couldn’t mess up his hair. Hearing Louis’ hushed demands, Harry sped up and swallowed Louis fully till he could feel him in the back of his throat, making his eyes water slightly.

It was times like this Louis thanked the universe for Liam and his unleashed aggression with Harry. The alpha had really come a long way from being an inexperienced sixteen year old.

Harry’s head bobbed, slowly and gradually the force in his suction increased and before he knew it Louis was coming down the alpha’s throat, the curly head not letting one drop go to waste. He surged up to kiss the omega on his mouth letting him taste himself.

“Your turn?” Louis offered even though they were late.

Harry shook his head and smiled at the omega. He dropped a few kisses on Louis’ cheek, nuzzling him, “I’ll get too sleepy if I get off now.” He was already a little loose on his feet and that was only because of the endorphins.

Harry led the omega out the bathroom and immediately asked around for Lou. She would be able to fix them up and make all the evidence of their secret rendezvous disappear.

“Oh my God, you stink.” Was her first reaction upon entering their green room.

“Thanks, can you fix it?” Louis rolled his eyes, he was sure they smelled _happy_.

“You do realize I’m only responsible for your hair and make-up right?”

“Please?” Harry jutted his bottom lip out and Lou smirked at him.

“Cheeky bastard.” She dug into the cosmetics bag and removed a spray that smells like men’s deodorant. Harry preferred smelling sweet rather than more masculine but this was all they had.

After Lou fixed their hair and a little bit of fussing with their Harry, Louis smelled himself and wrinkled his nose. “Maybe we should start carrying our own perfume. I smell the same like I did back when I was in sixth form.”

Harry snickered, “You didn’t smell like that in X-Factor.”

“How would you know? I was wrapped in Zayn’s scent majority of the time.” The omega scoffed, his mood steadily deteriorating at the thought of the alpha.

“Hey,” Harry stopped walking and pulled Louis’ arm. The omega sighed and shook his head, “I’m sorry.” Louis looked down at his shoes and berated himself for not thinking before speaking.

“Lou, look at me.” Harry held both of Louis’ wrists in his hands and smiled softly at the omega when he looked up, “We’re okay. We are happy, yeah?”

Louis couldn’t not smile back at the alpha, “Yeah, we are. Sorry, I just,” Louis looked away not wanting to show Harry that he was upset.

“I know, babe, it’s all fine.” Harry looked around them and saw that the hallway was significantly empty, he pulled Louis closer and kissed him. He pulled away for a second to look at the omega and Louis immediately kissed him again.

*****

“I told you they were having sex.” Niall whispered to Liam once they finished their interview. The questions were luckily never too invasive and they enjoyed answering a few asked today.

Liam gave Harry a look, “What if someone found out?”

“You weren’t worried about that when we were in the supply closet two days ago.” Harry smirked at the alpha.

Liam sighed and shook his head, “I want to go home.” The alpha had become too comfortable at home. He almost never wanted to leave. Liam had never thought of himself as an indoor person but recently he couldn’t bring himself to go out, ever.

When they dropped their first single as a four-man band and not five, there was a small party hosted by the management that he didn’t go to. Instead he stayed home, cooked for himself and fell asleep on the couch watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians.

“What’s up with you and always being home?” Niall asked. He loved partying but ever since his LA mishap he doesn’t love going alone. Liam being there always puts his mind to ease, making it easier to lose himself to the music and alcohol and enjoy mindlessly.

“Don’t know, I just want to be there.” Liam shrugged.

“Good thing we already have one of us ready to be a house husband.” Niall smiled at the alpha. He didn’t understand Liam’s sudden change in preference but he didn’t want to make the alpha conscious about it, he tends to do that. It never bodes well for anyone because he starts doing things he doesn’t like and gets angry and grumpy, yes, it is occasionally adorable but they would rather he be adorable without being mad.

Liam smiled back at Niall, happy he didn’t have to put up false pretences anymore. He hasn’t had to since the day they decided they’d become a pack.

“I thought we were getting lunch first.” Louis interrupted. He had sort of been attached to the hips of the alphas. It had concerned Harry because he never wanted Niall or Louis to limit themselves to anything because of a dumb accident but he didn’t want to push either, it would all happen in good time.

“We are. We’ll just pick it up and eat at home, that okay?” Liam asked.

“Yeah.” Louis agreed even though he wanted to have a nice dinner out. It seemed like they hadn’t gone out for a date in forever. He knew that their options for nice romantic places were limited but he still liked it when they went out, took cute pictures. He blamed his mother for all his crazy omegaian fantasies, not that those fantasies were wrong to have, but he didn’t want his alphas to do anything they didn’t want.

“Can you make cinnamon rolls?” Louis pouted at Harry, if he couldn’t have the date he wanted, he would get the sugar he doesn’t need.

Harry nodded and kissed the omega on his nose. “Whatever you want.”

“I want Chinese. Spicy Chinese.” Niall declared as the got into their car. They sent their driver home once they reached their last interview. Liam liked driving home and getting food for the pack. He was all about being able to provide for his pack in every way.

Louis scrunched his nose at that and shook his head, “Thai.” He was not in a mood for Chinese and he really liked the ambience of the small Thai restaurant near their place. It wasn’t all that popular but they had amazing food and much needed privacy.

“That small restaurant near home?” Harry asked.

Louis made a sound of confirmation.

“We only go there when we want to eat out, so maybe next time, yeah?” The alpha reasoned.

Louis blew air out of his nose and rolled his eyes.

“You alright?” Niall had shifted a lot closer to the brunette and put an arm around him. His words were spoken softly and didn’t reach the alphas.

“Yeah I’m fine. Whatever.” Louis put his head on Niall’s shoulder planning to nap his way home.

Harry looked back at his omegas and raised his eyebrow in question at Niall.

Niall mouthed ‘I don’t know.’ Maybe he was tired.

Harry gave the sleeping omega a curious look and turned to look forward, lowering the volume of the music playing on the radio, letting the omega get the rest he wanted.

*****

Liam got out of the car and shut the door gently, not wanting to wake the peacefully sleeping omega. Harry had suggested carrying Louis in instead of waking him up. He looked too peaceful.

“I got him.” Liam opened Louis’s door and put an arm under his knees and the other one on his back to lift him up. He balanced the omega in his arms but in trying to get his head on his chest, Louis woke up.

“Go back to sleep, babe, I got you.” Liam said sweetly and kissed his forehead.

Louis cracked his neck and asked Liam to put him down. He wasn’t sleepy anymore.

“I can walk, Liam.” Liam put him down and took his hand instead. Louis didn’t hold it back and walked ahead of him.

Liam looked at Harry who had watched the entire scene unfold.

“Did something happen when you were gone?” Liam hadn’t detected any tension when Harry and Louis returned. They seemed to be enjoying their after-glow if nothing else.

“No. Nothing to make him that grumpy. You want me to talk to him?” Harry offered.

Liam shrugged.

“Maybe Nialler will be a safer bet.” Not that Harry didn’t want to talk to Louis but Niall had a better chance of finding out what the problem was without riling him up further.

Dealing with Louis was very different from dealing with Niall. The blond required a firm hand in making him talk but Louis was a lot more aggressive when approached with a straight forward question. He sometimes expected people to read his mind but Niall had a way to make him talk.

“Hmm.” Liam agreed.

*****

“Can you come here for a sec, Ni?” Harry pulled the blond aside from where he was emptying food from the containers.

Niall nodded and followed the alpha to their pantry. “What’s up?”

“Is Lou mad about something?” Harry whispered taking out random things and putting them back to make noise.

Niall looked behind him for a second to see if the coast was clear. “I think it has something to do with you turning down the Thai place.”

“He’s mad because we are eating Chinese?”

“No, I don’t think it’s the cuisine, Haz. He hasn’t been very talkative.” Niall had tried talking to the omega and Louis dodged all his questions, in the end making an excuse of going for a shower.

“Try again, alright?” Harry didn’t like being at odds with anyone, but most especially with Louis. The omega pents up too much on the inside and then the outcome of it is never pretty.

Niall nodded and Harry leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“What was that about?” Louis sipped his beer. Liam had allowed both his omegas a bottle each tonight for their good behaviour during interviews. The Head Alpha takes alcohol consumption control very seriously and the omegas get access to it mainly as incentives, at parties and when they have company.

“Nothing, I just couldn’t find the… condensed milk. I though Niall might know.” Harry internally sighed a breath of relief. He almost didn’t have an excuse.

“Why the fuck would we keep condensed milk in the pantry and not the fridge?” Louis snapped. He was clearly not in a good mood.

“Louis. Apologize.” Liam had no idea what was bothering Louis but a bad day didn’t give him the liberty to be rude.

“The unused cans are usually in the pantry, love.” Harry smiled at the omega and put his hand over Louis’ hand that was resting on the table.

“Right, sorry.” He didn’t sound like he meant it but Harry will accept it either way.

“So, Lou, what did you think of the pictures we shot today?” Liam tried to make peace with him in case he felt bad about the chastisement.

“They were okay. But I think they would have looked much better if it was a location shoot.” Louis pushed the sesame chicken around on his plate.

“Like where?” Niall was on to something, or at least he thought as much.

“I don’t know, like a park or something, maybe.”

“Sounds more like a date than a photoshoot, babe.” Liam chuckled at the thought of Niall and Harry running around park falling over each other, and Louis skateboarding himself into a pole.

“Maybe then we’ll actually have one. Even if it’s for work.” Louis deadpanned. He got out of his chair, dropped his plate in the sink and left the three at the table.

“I think I know what his problem is.” Niall said with his mouth stuffed with noodles.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Liam sighed and shifted his plate away to put his elbows on the table.

Niall saw how terrible the alpha felt and pushed his feet forward to tangle them with Liam’s. “I’ll talk to him and I think the cinnamon rolls will help.”

“It’s not that… he’s not wrong, you know?” Liam scratched his head, his omegas deserved so much better.

“Li, it’s not like we haven’t been on a date in _that_ long. Maybe it’s more about the Thai place than he’s letting on.”

Liam played back with Niall’s feet rubbing his bare feet on his socked ones. “When was the last time, Ni?”

Silence. Eerie silence.

Liam banged his head on the table dramatically.

“Okay. So it’s been a while but we’ve been too busy and it’s not like we’ve been spending time apart.” Niall argued.

“All the more reason to go out?! We’ll die out like this and I should have noti-”

“Die out? What are you saying? Its inval-” Liam’s stupid metaphors for their relationship always get on his nerves and he knows it but will never stop using them. He says it’s the songwriter in him.

“-ced. He loves going out, of course he feel-”

“Stop it!” Louis’ yelled from the head of the table. They hadn’t even realised that he was in the room, let alone standing a few inches away from them.

“You were just going to let them yell away?” Louis looked at Harry who was lost in deep thought.

“Huh? What?” Harry’s stupor broke and he looked at Louis, puzzled.

“Seriously?” Louis raised his hand, “You didn’t hear any of that?”

“I was just thinking…”

Liam, Louis and Niall looked at each other and then at Harry waiting for his explanation.

“Well, tell us!” Niall was frustrated.

“I was planning a date. I thought that much was obvious, gosh!” How did they not know that? What else could he be thinking about?

“Okay, what have we thought of then?” Liam asked, wanting to get in as much action in the plan as possible. Maybe even make one of his own…

“ _I_ have a plan and I’ll be taking you out Friday evening. Be ready at six.” Harry pecked Liam’s mouth and took his and Niall’s plate to sink.

“I want to help though, just tell me and I’ll do it all.”

“Nope,”

“Why?” Liam whined. Yes, he actually whined.

“Li, I’m not going to fight you on this.” Harry said as he filled the dishwasher, “I’m an alpha too, you know? I want to take you guys on a date and if you want to work on something for us then come up with your own date and we’ll go for that too.”

Liam closed his eyes and hung his head on Harry’s shoulder, “Fine.” He surrendered.

“Thank you.” Harry kissed his forehead.

“Can we know at least?” Niall was excited, okay? He wasn’t actively sad about the lack of dates but now he was reminded about it, he would have liked be pampered a little.

“Nope.” Harry smirked wickedly at his omegas. “Clear the table now, please.”

*****

Friday could have not come any sooner. When Harry told the boys they’d be going out on Friday, it was Tuesday. In the two days that they had they filmed a music video, did around two shows _and_ an Ad campaign. They were exhausted to their core and Friday was their only motivation to get through it.

Thanks to Liam and his negotiations with the management, he had convinced them not to book them for travelling at the moment. Obviously like all things with management, they put up a fight but Liam also had five years of practice under his belt.

“I literally will not wake up before one tomorrow and if you dare to wake me up, I will fly back to Mullingar and never come back.” Niall was lying on the bed, starfished, leaving little space for the other three still getting ready for bed.

“Scoot over,” Louis demanded and wrapped himself in their comforter. “We have our date tomorrow.” He whispered happily.

“Good to know _nothing_ about it.” Niall spoke loudly so Harry could hear from the closet.

“It’s a surprise, Nialler. What good would it do if you knew anyway?” Harry asked as he walked out of the closet, shirtless, in blue joggers.

“I don’t know.” The blond pouted.

Harry got in bed from behind the blond and kissed his cheek, “You’re so very tired, aren’t you?” He turned the omega on his back and kissed him.

Niall nodded into the kiss and sighed when Harry pulled away.

“I’d a hundred percent offer to ride you but I would hate to fall asleep half way.” His eyelids were almost closed shut.

“That’s alright, there’s always a tomorrow.” Harry laughed and kissed the blond’s cheek for the last time.

He balanced himself on his elbow, bending over Niall, avoiding to move him too much, to kiss Louis’ brown tufts of hair peeking out of the comforter. The brunette was out for the count.

Harry waited for Liam to get out of the shower, while he scrolled through his twitter, liking the funny fan tweets.

“They slept?” Liam asked softly rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

“Yeah, too exhausted.” Harry smiled when the alpha kissed him and his towel fell over his head too.

“You didn’t have to wait up.” Liam knew it was futile to say it because Harry would always stay up, even if he’s half dead.

Harry shrugged and kissed him again.

“I’m excited for tomorrow.” Liam smiled cheekily.

“I’m not telling you. Go to bed.” Harry knew the alpha was trying to weasel out the plan from him. He still didn’t understand what he or Niall would do with the information.

“You’re such a spoilsport.” Liam got up from Harry’s side, threw the towel into their laundry bin and laid down next to Louis, which was his spot for the night.

The bed dipped with Liam’s weight and Louis unconsciously curled into the alpha, placing his head on his chest.

Liam smiled at the image the sleeping omega made and raked a hand through his hair, making Louis purr in his sleep.

“Goodnight, babe.” Harry switched off the lights, the darkness lulling them into a peaceful sleep.

*****

Niall woke up craving Harry. When the omega came to, he had his nose deep in Harry’s neck, surrounded by his open hair. Usually when Harry sleeps with either Liam or Louis, he ties his hair up but with Niall he leaves it open, and it was all upon the omega’s insistence. He claimed it to be too pretty to be tied away.

Niall opened his eyes and looked at Harry, the rise and fall of his chest between regular intervals. He smelled so good. Earthy.

Unlike how they usually sleep with each other today Niall was on Harry’s chest, with one arm loosely wrapped around his waist.

Niall turned his head a little and pressed small wet kisses on Harry’s neck, awakening the alpha a little. Harry came to full consciousness when Niall started sucking on his neck and earlobe, littering his skin with red spots.

“Good morning to you too, baby boy.” Harry whispered and turned his head to he could kiss Niall properly.

Niall hummed and climbed on top of the alpha who watched him from his hooded eyes.

Harry pulled Niall’s arm, jerking the omega forward and kissed once again with tongue. The two explored each other’s mouth and Harry bit Niall’s bottom lip, making the omega grind down on the alpha.

“More.” Niall said between kisses.

“What do you want, baby?”

“You.” Niall pushed himself down until he was between Harry’s legs. He licked up a stripe on his stomach and Harry fisted his hand in blond hair and fisted his other hand in the sheets. His morning wood was painfully hard in his pants, thanks to his beautiful omega.

Niall took his time in taking the pants off of Harry, pressing wet kisses and sucking around his hip bones, giving extra attention to the butterfly wings and ferns that decorated the alpha’s body.

“Did we die and wake up in heaven, Li?”

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis, looking at them with eyes wide, pupils clearly blown, making his blue eyes almost unrecognizable. Liam had propped himself on his arm, his eyes matching Louis’ his hands under the covers working his way into what seemed like Louis’ pants.

They had been so quiet Niall hadn’t even noticed their movements, but then again he was a little occupied.

“Put on a good show for us, yeah love?” Liam winked at Niall.

Niall’s mouth curved from the side and he nodded, finally taking Harry’s sweats off.

“Ungh, please, Ni,” Harry moaned running a hand through his wild bed-head hair.

“Patience, alpha,” The omega had taken off the pants but he was still teasing Harry, by kissing his pelvic bone, running his hands around curve of his arse, never touching his hard cock.

Harry started to thrash soon as Niall licked the head of his cock, still not taking it completely.

“You want to help Ni?” Liam asked Louis in hushed tones. He had been toying with Louis’ hard on for a while but not tugging on it properly, making the omega’s breathing falter.

“H-how?” Louis stuttered, not taking his eyes off of Niall and Harry.

“However you like.” Liam said and nudged the omega, encouraging him.

Louis went forward and aligned his face with Harry’s, placing a hand on his heaving bare chest. “Hi,” He murmured.

Harry opened his eyes and puckered his lips, indicating that he wanted to be kissed. And kissed he got. Louis took the alpha’s face in his hands and licked into his mouth, both of them making soft sounds that drove Liam mad. The omega's left hand trailed down to pinch Harry’s nipple.

Upon feeling the jolt run through his chest, Harry broke their kiss to gasp. Niall chose that very moment to take Harry in his mouth, deep throating the alpha till his own eyes watered.

“Oh my… _fuck_ ,” Breathing became like a chore for the alpha. He pressed his head into his pillow, moving it side to side. Niall’s mouth’s heat driving him up the wall with pleasure. He opened his eyes when his head was facing Liam’s and he saw the Head Alpha smirking at him, biting his lip. He had gotten rid of his boxers and was stark naked, looking like a wet dream. Instead, Harry was living that wet dream.

“Lou, come here.” Liam called out for the omega, extending his hand.

Louis obeyed and went to his alpha. Liam took the omega by his waist and laid him down on his chest. Liam lifted the omega's hips, and he couldn’t help himself, he slapped Louis’ butt cheek and watched it rippled deliciously.

“Oh,” Louis moaned into the sheets and lifted his arse higher.

“Don’t tempt me, love. This will turn into a spanking session real soon.” Liam growled.

Louis replied with nothing but breathy whines and whispered pleas.

“Just bloody get on with it, Li.” Niall whimpered from between Harry’s legs. He had his eyes on Louis since the omega had been making out with the curly head.

“Patience omega.” Harry said smugly, using Niall’s own line against him.

Niall raised an eyebrow at him and sucked hard enough on Harry’s cock, the alpha almost felt his soul leave his body. The omega giggled around his cocked when he snarled at him.

Liam had entered two of his fingers in Louis’ quivering hole and the noises he was making were music to their ears. They stayed like that for a while till Louis was prepped and Harry was very much on the edge of climax.

“Switch.” Liam picked Louis up and moved him to Harry and then guided Niall to come to him. The movements were graceless and uncoordinated because they were all almost completely fucked out.

Harry got off his back and laid Louis down on his back, getting between the omega’s legs. He lined himself up with Louis and with no hesitation, he pushed into him completely. He trusted Liam to have prepped Louis perfectly and the slick was plenty useful too.

Niall next to the other two had turned down Liam’s offer to blow him. “I want you… i-in me. Now.”

“Ni, I haven’t prepped you,”

“You and I both know I don’t need it, please.” Niall begged. His lips trembled and they were in the prettiest shade of red from sucking Harry off and his chest was blushed from top to bottom, there wasn’t _anything_ Liam would have said no to.

Liam nodded and got in the same position was Harry when Niall pulled him and flipped them over. Again with zero grace whatsoever but it got the job done.

“I’m going to ride you.” Niall held Liam’s cock in his hand and pressed it to his dripping hole. Liam sank in with ease as Niall had promised and the omega bounced himself with practiced movements.

The slapping of skin on skin, heavy panting, moans and “fuck, please” drove all four of them over the edge and soon they were all coming together, one after the other.

Niall came first and as soon as Liam did, the omega collapsed on top of him, not caring about the fact that Liam was still in him. The action caused Liam to grunt in pain and chuckle.

“We need more days off.” Louis said from next to Harry who was surprisingly _not_ dozing off.

“How are you still awake?” Liam questioned the alpha who was kissing Louis’ sweaty forehead.

“No idea,” Then he laughed for a few seconds, “Maybe my body thinks this is a morning workout.”

“It sure as hell felt like one.” Niall tried to shift but his muscles weren’t cooperating, guess he would be like this forever, s’not like he minds.

The three of them laughed at the blond and Louis took his hand to bring to his lips for a sweet kiss.

*****

The rest of the day was spent eating lunch, because they were too late for breakfast, and cleaning. Yes, they had more money than they knew what to do with but they couldn’t risk someone young coming in, revealing things before their time.

Niall pouted for a solid ten minutes when Liam told him that they’d be cleaning but it turned out to be not that bad. Nobody tell the alphas. But he had to admit, being domestic with each other was just as satisfying as the sex.

“Should we clear out the closet too?” Harry asked just after they were done with two rounds of laundry. It was about time too, they were running out of clean underwear.

“No.” Louis protested.

“It’ll look so much better if we do though.”

“No.” Louis had seen enough clothes for today, “And we’ll end up fucking it up when we get ready for the date anyway so just pipe down.”

“Okay, okay.” Harry knew when to stop pushing his tired omega. He kissed him on his hair and ruffled it making him huff and swat his hand away.

“Amazing timing, Lou. We have exactly an hour and a half to get ready.” Liam said pulling his towel over his shoulder and getting in the washroom.

“That little shit just wanted the shower to himself first.” Louis scoffed and smiled.

*****

In exactly an hour and a half the boys were ready. Harry had told the boys not to dress too fancy but not too casual either.

Niall had worn his trusty blue skinny jeans with a white t-shirt over which he had pulled on a yellow dress shirt, unbuttoned. Personification of sunshine is what Louis said it was. As for the other omega, he wore his denim jeans with a beige jumper which gave him sweater paws, making him appear soft and cuddly.

Liam and Harry had coincidently worn similar outfits. They both went for red jeans and a white t-shirt. The omegas laughed so hard, they almost coughed up a lung at the sight of their alphas wearing near identical outfits.

Harry in the end huffed away back into the closet to look for something different and decided on purple jeans and a black shirt. Liam had especially taken a liking to the shirt, it made Harry look sinful and made his tattoos pop on his creamy skin.

“Ready?” The boys started to piling into their car.

“I still think you guys should’ve matched. We can still opt for a change you know, Haz?” Louis mocked standing at the door of the car. The omega may or may not have clicked pictures in the midst of cackling.

“Funny. Get in the car.” Harry shook his head and got into the driver’s seat.

“Can we know where we’re going _now,_ please?” Niall requested.

“Dinner.” Harry replied and smiled smugly at the omega through the rear mirror and he reversed out of their garage.

“I don’t like you.” Niall stuck his tongue out to the alpha making everyone giggle.

“Aren’t you curious, Li?” Louis placed his chin on Liam’s seat and the alpha turned his head to look at his omega.

“It’s a little late to be curious, innit?” Liam said calmly.

Louis giggled and kissed the alpha softly.

“I’m excited though.” He took Harry’s hand that was resting on his thigh into his and brought it up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles, making the alpha blush lightly and smile.

The next forty-five minutes were spent guessing where they were going and what they were doing. All of which was all in vain because Harry said yes to everything just to mess with them. Once Harry was getting closer to their destination, Louis was the first one to catch on.

“We are going to the O2 Stadium?! Why?” Louis put his hand on the window to look out like a kid would, pulling up to an amusement park. “Is there a concert?”

“Are we going to a concert?” Niall was disappointed. He wanted time with his boyfriends, and a concert was not the way he wanted to spend it.

“No, love we aren’t going to a concert, don’t you think there would be more traffic if there were a concert?” Harry looked at Niall’s face fall at the thought of a concert. They have been present for enough for a while, he thinks.

He sees Niall perk back up because he’s excited again.

“Why the O2 then?” Liam was looking out the car too like Louis minus the putting his hand on the window.

“You’ll find out in like five minutes.” Harry said as he pulled up to the valet parking. They all got out and Harry handed the keys to the driver who led them behind the stadium.

“Any last guesses, losers?”

The three boys simultaneously shook their heads.

They came and stood near a white door where there was security standing, “We are having dinner in the sky.”

“We are what now?” Liam looked at Harry weird with his eyebrows hunched together and nose all scrunched up.

“This restaurant is called London in the Sky and it takes us 100 ft above the ground with food.” Harry explained.

The alpha watched their mouths fall open and Niall get on his tippy toes, shuffling from one foot to the other, “That’s so fucking cool.”

“Wait, what happens when we drop like a spoon or something?” The brunette omega laughed at his own question.

“I think it just falls onto the grass,” Harry replied and entered the door, “This is the only place I could think of where we could go without interruptions.”

“Oh my God, Harry if there’s a single pigeon in sight I’ll cry.” Niall immediately darted to hold Liam’s arm.

Harry laughed and shook his head, “That’s not going to happen, I confirmed.”

Niall made an I’m-not-sure face and Harry blew him a kiss. They walked up to who looked like the person in charge.

“Jesus Christ, Harry Styles.” The beta in charge’s looks like she is about to fall on her knees.

“Hi, love,” Harry extended his hand, “I made reservations earlier.”

“Yes, sir, absolutely, right this way.” She hurried them to a table. They were used to this kind of jitteriness and found it cute on the young lass. The beta was far more composed and kind than a lot of people.

The table had exactly four seats and the four of them chose where to sit. Liam next to Niall who was across Harry with Louis next to him.

“This is Swayer, he’ll be taking care of everything you need.” Nadia, Harry deduced from what he could see on her badge, introduced them to another young alpha. “He will be getting all the messages for all you need.”

“Lovely, how does all that work?” Niall settled himself in and buckled his belt.

“Mr. Styles has already placed the order for the food, so that’ll be here in five minutes and there is a tab here,” She pointed to the tablet placed in the corner of the table, “and you can basically ask for anything.” Right as she was done, the waiters piled out from somewhere with plates and plates of food till it almost got overwhelming.

Niall’s mouth watered at all his favourite foods and Liam was shocked at how wonderful this was turning out to be. Of course he didn’t expect Harry to plan something shitty but this was above and beyond, how will he ever beat this?

“Alright gentlemen, are we ready?” Swayer asked with his finger on a button.

Louis felt butterflies in his stomach and Harry chuckled at everyone’s excitement. Harry gave the alpha a small nod and soon they were being elevated. Liam with his usual worrywart personality protected all the plates in case they would tilt mid-air.

Niall whacked the alpha’s arm and told him to relax. The blond looked down once they stopped moving and laughed so hard the chair started to shake. It made Harry's heart sing, he was ecstatic that he could do this for his pack.

“This is so cool, Haz, I love it.” He took out his phone and started to click as many pictures as he could.

“Ni, you’re going to drop your phone, please stop.” Liam was already on edge since Niall had laughed with enough force to move his chair.

“Li, I have done lots of research, this is a hundred percent safe, yeah? Trust me.” Harry put his hand forward in the air because there was no place on the table.

“I do.” Liam took his hand and Harry pulled it to him to kiss it.

“Okay, enough, I’m hungry!?” Niall started shuffling plates of lasagne and garlic bread towards him.

“Oh try the bruschetta, I’ve heard they have it really good here.” Harry picked up the plate and placed a piece on everyone’s plate.

The rest of the dinner was pretty much spent putting food on each other’s plates, almost having a food fight because, “What’s the point of being in open air and not throwing food at each other.” Louis said, which was immediately shut down by Harry because, “It’s rude to the people who have to clean up and Niall has a white t-shirt on!”

All in all it was one of their best dinners and the conversation was pleasant and they were able to share kisses freely because it was dark and the only light was the small bulbs placed on the rims of the chairs, nobody would be able to see that far up. It felt good to be open and not worry about cameras and people.

By the end of dinner they all sat in their chairs for a long time with their hands on their bellies, rubbing it and groaning about the fact that they ate too much. Even though they had stuffed themselves with enough to last them till tomorrow’s lunch, they still had food on the table.

Liam asked the boys if they were okay to leave because it was getting chillier by the minute and he didn’t want anyone falling ill. He typed out his message to Swayer about getting them down and within seconds they felt the table descend. Turns out it was just as cool to go down as it was to go up, Niall even recorded the whole thing.

“Thanks, Swayer.” Liam said as they hit the ground with the tiniest thud.

“Can I get you anything else?” The alpha asked and smiled at the omegas on the verge of passing out.

“Nope, just the check and can we parcel all of this?”

“Right away.” He left muttering something into the headpiece he was wearing.

They paid, got the parcel and went to where they dropped off their car. Harry thanked the valet driver and took back his keys.

“Can I drive?” Niall asked and titled his head, smiling wide.

“We’re just going home, babe.”

“Yeah, I just want to drive.”

“Sure.” Harry made a quizzical face and tossed the keys to the omega.

Harry sat next to the blond and Liam sat behind with Louis who was basically in his lap. Niall played music and drove back to their place, taking the longer route, not wanting to end the date.

“I would have taken the longer route had you asked, baby boy.” Harry placed a hand on Niall’s thigh and rubbed it soothingly and kept it there for the rest of the ride.

“I know I just wanted to drive.”

Harry nodded at that and looked in the rear mirror to see Liam and Louis playing angry birds on Liam’s phone. Louis made a growling sound when he lost for what seemed liked the hundredth time. Harry fondly shook his head at them.

Niall parked in their garage and Louis ran out of the car in a hurry because he really had to pee and he ran away before Harry could stop him. The alpha still had one surprise left for them.

“Lou, wait!” He called out after the dashing omega.

Louis did not wait. He ran right past their garage door, also running past his surprise which was in the kitchen.

“Wait for what?” Liam came to stand next to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Harry smiled at him and put a hand over Liam’s, “Come on.” He grabbed Niall with his other and led the two to the kitchen.

“Woah, Haz this is so ace!” Niall took out his phone again and started clicking pictures.

Louis heard the commotion in the kitchen and joined his boyfriends. His jaw dropped again for the second time today. There was proper chocolate fountain on their kitchen counter with a perfectly arranged tray of fruits. The tray had everything ranging from strawberries, blueberries, bananas, apples and even kiwis, which didn’t make sense with chocolate but okay.

“When did you do this?” Louis asked as he hopped into one of the chairs and immediately picked a mini fork to start dipping the fruits into the chocolate.

“I called Mitch to come do it. He must have left only five minutes ago or so.” Harry looked very proud of himself.

“Aw, bless him, that’s proper nice.” Liam put a hand to his heart and softened his eyes, the alpha was truly a good friend.

“I know but I cut the fruits, look at how bloody perfect they turned out.” Harry picked up a piece of finely cut apple. He poked it with a fork and twisted it into the melting rain of chocolate and popped it in Liam’s mouth. The alpha closed his eyes and moaned at the taste of the sweet warm chocolate in his mouth, the apple complimenting it with the most perfect amount of sour.

Louis and Niall seemed to be in the same state of complete bliss.

“I’m glad you are enjoying this so much.”

“It’s perfect. All of it.” Louis got out of his stool and walked over to Harry’s to straddle his lap.

“I love you, thank you.” The omega pulled his alpha into a long kiss, putting one of his hands on his cheek and the other one getting lost in his open hair.

Harry pulled away when they both needed air and placed his forehead on Louis’, “You’re very welcome,” He kissed him again for a minute, “I love you too.”

Louis laughed and rubbed his nose against Harry’s.

For people who claimed to have eaten enough to burst, they packed away a lot of fruit and chocolate. Louis remained on Harry’s lap and Harry fed each of them a few bites of fruit coated with chocolate. Once they were starting to almost feel sick, Harry switched off the machine and the soft hum of it died down.

Niall watched the chocolate stop pouring and he put his finger underneath the dome, waiting for small droplets to fall on his finger. He licked away most of it while Harry cleared the counter but in the end he smeared the last droplet on Liam’s cheek, making the alpha squeal and earning him a swat on his bum.

Liam suggested a movie because it wasn’t even midnight yet and they weren’t too tired, thanks to the morning sleep-in.

Since Liam picked the movie obviously they were watching Marvel’s, Avengers and Louis and Niall kept them entertained with their constant commentary about Chris Evan’s arse and how the alpha could totally get it.

Liam had grown quiet and laid his head in Harry’s lap. The alpha let him and carded his hands through his hair, massaging it softly.

“You okay?” Harry bent down to kiss the alpha’s forehead.

Liam nodded and gave himself a moment to think. He got up immediately, almost giving himself a whiplash, “We should bond.”

The room grew silent. They all knew they were going to bond, the question was always of when.

“Yes.” Niall said and crawled over the sofa into Liam’s lap.

“Fuck yeah.” Louis followed.

“Now?” Harry looked a little worried.

Liam breathed out and laughed, shaking his head. “Of course not, just maybe we should start planning it.”

Harry’s stiff shoulders slumped and he nodded enthusiastically. “Have a date in mind?”

“Well, unfortunately this is conversation we’ll have to have with the higher ups too but I was thinking within the month.”

“Wow,” Louis sank down into the couch and closed his eyes, “After the album release?” He turned to look up at their Head Alpha who was cradling a blond head.

Liam nodded, “I want to talk to the parents onc-”

He never got to complete that sentence. The doorbell rang and broke into their conversation.

They all looked at Harry, thinking this was another one of his surprises but Harry looked as clueless as them. It was almost eleven in the night, who could possibly be here right now? How did they get past the gate?

Since they were all feeling curious, they got off the couch and walked to the front door together.

Liam swung the door open and for the _third_ time today Louis’ jaw dropped, except this time not in a good way.

Niall pushed past Louis and came in front of the frozen omega, “What the ever loving fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone kinda disappeared last chapter and i apologize for it being such a shit show but i'm hoping this one's better.  
> Comments are always appreciated ❤.


	17. Love Can Be Frightening For Sure.

“I know he looks like he weighs nothing but he’s actually heavy.” Gigi stumbled on her feet because Zayn was barely even standing. She was holding him by his waist and had his one arm around her neck.

Liam straight away picked up Zayn from the other side. Gigi was dangerously close to tumbling over with the half conscious alpha.

Louis and Niall looked at each other when Harry picked up Zayn in the same fashion as Liam did to relieve Gigi from his weight. She looked miserable. The Victoria Secret Model had bags under her eyes, she was wearing a hoodie that hung on her body too loosely, _probably not hers_ , Niall thought.

Liam and Harry dropped the alpha on the couch that they were discussing _bonding_ on.

Zayn stank. He smelled like all kinds of alcohol and smoke and the worst of them all was probably puke. Liam twisted his nose at the smell when he straightened out Zayn’s neck on the couch.

It was going to be a long night, most likely the longest one of their life.

Gigi walked into the living room with Louis and Niall next to her. She cleared her throat and came to sit near Zayn’s head, putting a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. She didn’t look worried so they decided that he was fine.

“You might want to sit down for this.” She pointed to the sofas opposite the one she was sitting on. She was tall, they knew that much but in that moment, to Harry, she was a small omega looking for help. He could see it in her eyes, she needed sleep, maybe some food.

“Can I get you anything?” Louis spoke from where he was standing, he must have been having the same thoughts. Harry looked at him and nodded, the omega turned to go the kitchen without getting a reply.

Liam listened to the omega and took a seat, and pat the space beside him for Niall to come sit. The omega complied with no fight, he came and sat down next to Liam, sinking into his side.

Louis returned from the kitchen with a tray of water, apple juice and ibuprofen.

“Thanks.” Gigi picked up the water and the pill, gulping it down in one sip.

Louis put the tray on the coffee table and joined his boyfriends on the sofa. He didn’t have sweaty palms but he rubbed his hands over his jeans.

Gigi fiddled with the hem of her oversized hoodie and looked up, and sighed. “I…” She looked away and then down to where Zayn’s head was resting near her lap. “You have to take him back.”

Liam felt bile rising up in his chest, all the sugar and food, threatening to spill out. He could feel his hands starting to shake at the thought of it. What was happening? _How_ was this happening? The room was cool but he was pretty sure he was sweating.

“We _have_ to what?” Niall shouted. He turned to look at the omega with his mouth slightly ajar.

Louis had taken Harry’s hand in his and he was shaking his head, which was most likely not being done consciously. Harry looked pale too, his breathing so shallow, it almost looked like he wasn’t even taking in any air. How did has pack go from being the happiest they’ve been in weeks to feeling like they’ve been hit in the head with a sledgehammer.

Harry looked at their Head Alpha. Liam didn’t look so good, but he was guessing neither did he. Louis was shaking his head from next to him while looking at his feet. Niall for the most part looked pissed.

Gigi herself didn’t seem to be feeling all that confident anymore. What was she expecting? For them to take the alpha back and pretend like nothing was ever wrong? Like they hadn’t spent the better part of last year trying to fix _every_ aspect of their life?

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry’s voice was stable but Louis knew he was feeling exactly how they all were. The brunette omega took a deep breath and looked up and stopped shaking his head, which he hadn’t realised he had been doing until he had to stop himself from continuing.

“He drank himself into this,” She gestured with both her hands above Zayn’s head, “and he kept talking about stuff. This isn’t the first time this has happened either.” Her voice broke once she was done and she sniffled, putting her head in her palms with her elbows pushing into her thighs.

Niall, for the first time, felt bad for her. He wanted to comfort her, but the intention which she was here with, made him want to break something. He would kill himself five times over than go through _anything_ similar to what they went through the first couple of months after Zayn left. He wasn’t going to be left irreparable.

Harry and Liam kept meeting each other’s gaze and tried communicating wordlessly, both coming up empty.

Liam hung his hand and put a hand behind his neck, scratching a non-existent itch, “What do we have to do with any of this?” Liam’s intent wasn’t to be cold, but what Gigi was asking for, or at least insinuating was more than he can give.

The tired blonde got up from the sofa and started to pace.

They gave her time and finally focused on the passed out alpha. He had dropped a couple stones and had bags under his eyes, unlike usually flawless face. He had grown a beard, it wasn’t too big but it was more than just stubble. His breathing was uneven every now and then, like he was having trouble taking deep breaths.

“I know,” Gigi spoke up, drawing their eyes to focus on her again, “that he hurt you. I know there are things he did and said that have cause unimaginable amount of pain.” She put her hands on her heart and they knew that every word she said came straight from there. “But I promise you he hurts himself _more_ than he ever has you.”

Louis couldn’t maintain his hard face anymore. His face twisted and a tear spilled out of the corner of his eye.

Gigi came back around and sat down, probably realising that she was getting to them, that they were listening, really _listening_. “There’s no excuse for what he did and there’s nothing I can say to make it better, but neither can I stand by and watch him slowly fade away.” Her own tears were flowing freely.

Harry put his hand behind Louis’ back trying to calm him. He knew what Gigi was saying. He knows what she wants but he’s not sure if _he_ wants it. Yes, a few months ago he’d said that he would take Zayn back in a blink of an eye but now, now he doesn’t know. He got used to living without him. He got used to feeling like he was missing something, so much, that he doesn’t even feel it anymore. And he did it, they all did it for their best. For being able to live without the misery that came with wanting someone you cannot have.

“He leaving wasn’t our decision or something we got to discuss. He left on his own accord.” Liam said, not liking how Louis was crying.

“I know but-”

“How much do you know exactly because as far as we know Zayn, he wouldn’t have said much?” Harry thought maybe she was defending him without knowing everything.

Gigi nodded at that and picked up the glass of apple juice, “Not at first, no, he didn’t.” She said after sipping on the drink, “But obviously I knew something was off. He never laughed or texted or even talked about anything at all and just when I thought, I’d had enough, that I would leave him, he started being nice. He took me out on dates, kissed me, _talked_ to me.” Her eyes glimmered at the memories of the man lying unconscious next to her. “I basked in the attention like any omega would, you know? I liked having him around but then it was like someone flipped the switch and he went back to being the way he was. Out of nowhere.” She scoffed at first but then laughed humourlessly, “It was too late though, I already liked him. I liked him too much to leave him and so I stayed. I tried to make him talk and it took a lot of time but I did it. I made him talk and tell me everything.”

“And after knowing everything you still think this is a good idea? That this will work?” Liam asked.

“Yes.” There was no waver in her voice. She didn’t stutter, nor did she think twice. The confidence in her voice was a little frightening.

“Your story was very touching and believe me I sympathise with you, but there’s no place for him here.” Niall’s harsh words made them all flinch. Niall never spoke to anyone like that, let alone like that about Zayn.

The omega got up and ran upstairs, he couldn’t sit there any longer, looking at Zayn lying on _his_ couch, with his girlfriend and him in _his_ house. He didn’t want this. He doesn’t want to want this. He doesn’t want the flashes of their kiss every time he was left alone, and he doesn’t want to remember how warm Zayn felt against him in the bathroom and how nice it was to line his nose exactly along Zayn’s throat. He wants none of it.

Harry got up to follow the omega but Liam stopped him, “Let him breathe for some time.”

Harry wanted to say no and run behind him but Niall was too angry right now.

“Sorry about that.” Liam apologized on Niall’s behalf.

Gigi shook her head and she had a small smile on her face, “It’s okay. He cannot be blamed for it. This is a lot.”

Louis looked at his friend and it didn’t hit him till now, but she must have hit her limit. It would have taken a lot of courage to come to them and expect help.

“It is.” Louis turned his head to look at Liam and he wanted to tell the alpha to think about this very carefully, he wanted to know what was going through both their minds. However, that didn’t happen because Zayn made a loud noise and grunted hard in pain.

The alpha sat up and clutched his stomach.

“Quick, he’s going to throw up.” Gigi already was on her feet on pulling Zayn up by his shoulders.

Harry sprinted across the couch in two small steps and took Zayn by his shoulders to the downstairs washroom. They reached there in record time, Zayn flung himself onto the toilet and picked up the seat before emptying his stomach’s contents into the commode.

The brunette alpha knelt behind his former bandmate, pushing the hair away from his eyes and rubbing his back till he was done hurling.

Zayn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Harry. His eyes were watery and clouded as though he couldn’t focus his sight. “You look like my Harry. He’s so hot he makes me want to cry.” Zayn’s words were slugged and part of his mouth was curved from the side making his smile look lopsided. Yet, it was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

 _You look like my Harry. He’s so hot he makes me want to cry. You look like my Harry. My Harry. He’s so hot he makes me want to cry. His Harry. I am his Harry?_ The words kept swimming in Harry’s mind, making his head spin. He was probably dizzier than Zayn was.

“Where am I?” The alpha looked around the washroom with a pinched look on his face. His eyes got hazy again before he fell onto Harry’s side.

“Home.” Harry picked him up again and took him back to Gigi. 

Gigi stood up and helped the alpha lie Zayn down again, this time Harry took his shoes and socks off because he know how much Zayn hates sleeping with his feet covered. He thinks it suffocates them.

Harry got up and looked at the sofa opposite them to find it empty. “Liam and Lou?” He asked Gigi who was brushing off hair from Zayn’s face.

“Louis’ in the kitchen, to get us something to eat and Liam’s gone up to Niall.”

Harry nodded, “Why don’t you keep Lou company in the kitchen and I’ll get the others?”

Gigi smiled at him and then looked down to the ground, contemplating saying something. She looks back up at Harry and puts a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you.”

Harry squinted his eyes at her and cocked his head to the side, “I haven’t done anything.”

“Yet.” She says and leaves Harry in the room with a passed out Zayn.

*****

“-have to understand where she’s coming from, Nialler.” Harry walked in on Liam sitting on their bed with Niall on his lap, talking to him in his omega reserved voice.

“Hey,” Harry made his presence known and Niall opened his arms for him. Harry smiled at the omega fondly and fell into his arms.

Niall hugged his alpha and sobbed into his hair, “I’m so sorry you have to sit there and watch him.”

Harry pushed himself up and held Niall’s reddening face in his hands, “Ni, I’m completely fine.”

“You’re not mad?” Niall sniffled and Harry wiped at his tears, kissing his cheek softly.

“No, darling.”

“Why?” Niall whispered, his voice breaking Harry’s heart.

“Because there’s no reason to be and you shouldn’t be either.”

Niall looked at Harry suspiciously and then looked at Liam, the alpha smiled at him. Liam raked a hand through his shabby hair, trying to make it look a little less messy.

“Lou’s making something for Gigi, so why don’t we go down and help him? It’ll help distract you.” Harry kissed Niall’s forehead and got out of bed, dragging him out with him.

Niall walked ahead of them. Liam stopped Harry at the top of the stairs as Niall skipped down.

“He’s okay?”

“Yeah, vomited and passed out again.” Harry tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and stared at his feet on the cold tile.

Liam did not understand what was going on exactly but something has changed. He can feel it. He only wished for it to not fuck his life up. He really didn’t want things to get fucked up.

“What?” Liam was eyeing at him with a calculative look. He didn’t like it.

“Nothing, nothing.”

*****

Louis was stacking up pancakes on Gigi’s plate when Niall came and sat beside her.

She smiled at him gently, her eyes were tired but soft. She smelled a little like Zayn and alcohol but it wasn’t unpleasant. Her presence was. He doesn’t like her, and this isn’t making it better.

“I sense you don’t like me very much.” She forked a piece of pancake soaked in butter and no syrup. How is someone supposed to trust a person who doesn’t eat their pancakes with syrup and just butter?

“I… don’t.” She knew. There was no point in lying to her.

“Nialler.” Louis scolded.

Niall raised his hands and shrugged, “What? She asked.”

Louis scoffed and shook his head, “Don’t listen to him, he’s a little touchy.”

Gigi giggled and looked at Louis, “No, I get it. I wouldn’t like someone who replaced me with my alpha either.”

Niall banged his fist on the counter making the plate next to his hand clatter. “He is _not_ our alpha.”

“Niall, enough.” Liam’s voice came from behind them. “Sorry.” The alpha apologized for the omega once again.

Gigi shook her head but they could see the harshness had gotten to her.

“This isn’t easy for me, you know? Coming here, with him, completely at your mercy.” Her voice had a tinge of embarrassment and annoyance.

Louis felt for her. She was a good person, a loving friend and he was sure a wonderful partner too. She didn’t deserve this and of course Niall had no idea about any of this. He can be a little daft about feelings that don’t belong to his alphas and one omega.

“Then why come at all?” Niall was _not_ conceding.

“Niall, another word in that tone and you’re done.” Liam warned.

“No! I don’t understand what’s going on! Do you?” He directed his words at Liam and Harry.

Both the alphas sighed and Liam put one hand on his waist and the second one in his hair to scratch. When he said he didn’t want things to get fucked up, this is what he meant. He didn’t want to be asked questions he didn’t have answers to.

“Gigi, can you give us a minute. Please?” Harry asked politely.

“Sure.” She wiped her mouth and walked out, leaving them alone.

“You can’t behave like that with people, Niall. That was extremely disrespectful.” Liam started once she left.

“Liam, I’m not five, you don’t need to teach me who I’ll talk to and how.” Niall yelled back and got off his seat to take a defensive stance away from the counter stools.

“No, but you are my omega and I will not tolerate you speaking to people like that, especially a friend.”

“A friend?!” Niall put his hands over his face and rubbed it, frustrated, “You don’t know her, Liam. The only time we’ve spoken to her, barring Louis, is _after_ she got with Zayn.”

“Okay, maybe so, but that doesn’t excuse your behaviour, end of story, Niall.” Liam used his alpha voice.

Louis came around from the stove to sit at the counter. “Can we pause the yelling? Niall was rude, you told him off, he feels bad. Can we discuss what we actually sent her out for?” The brunette omega patted the seat next to him, “Sit, Ni.”

When Niall didn’t move from where he was stood, Harry put his arms around his shoulders and dragged him to the stool. He sat the omega down and got him a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Li?” Harry glanced at the alpha and Liam nodded, pulling the stool next to Niall out, to sit.

The three of them looked at Harry expectantly, waiting for him to start. None of them having the faintest idea of what’s to come.

“I want to try.” Harry said.

Niall immediately titled his head to look at Liam.

“Try what?” Their Head Alpha looked almost green, like he couldn’t even stomach the idea.

“Taking him back. Like Gigi said.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Niall whisper yelled at him. His blue eyes filled with… fear. He was scared. If Harry didn’t know any better he would say that the omega is petrified.

“Harry, are you listening to yourself?” Liam asked, taking Harry’s attention away from Niall.

“Yes.” He knew his boyfriends would be hard to convince but he had to do it. This might be their only chance. “I know I sound crazy and if we decide to do this, it might be the hardest thing we ever do, but wouldn’t it be worth it?”

Niall’s eyes started to water once again, all the crying giving him a headache. Everything felt too warm and too cold at the same time. “Harry, are you even registering the words coming out of your mouth?”

“He said something when he was in the bathroom with me. I know what Gigi means when she says that he needs us.”

“She never said that.” Liam spoke up. He does not know how to react. Is this really even happening? Does Harry want to take Zayn back? Does _Zayn_ want to come back? They were talking bonding. What happened in the past ninety minutes that their lives changed so drastically?

“Not in so many words but we know she meant it. We can see, she meant it.”

“You want to take him back? After all the crap he said in the interview and just in general how he treated you and Liam. You still want to help him.” Niall said through his tears.

Harry simply nodded. Niall’s words had truth in them. He couldn’t modify them to defend himself. “You’re awfully quiet, Lou.” He chose to address his silent omega instead.

“I…” Louis sniffled and put his middle finger and thumb on each side of his temple, “I think Harry’s right.”

Harry was not expecting that. From the looks of it neither were Liam and Niall.

“Oh, stop looking at me like that.” Louis waved his hand at them and put it back on the counter. “Like Harry said, this won’t be easy and it will probably even suck, but it’s something we need to do.”

“We don’t _need_ to do anything.” Liam felt like he was losing his mind. His hand was trembling and his eyes won’t stop fluttering anxiously. He was pretty sure there was a layer or sweat building up on his cupid’s bow where his three day moustache laid.

“Do you two not remember how bad it was when he left? How _miserable_ we were when he got in one of his moods? Have you forgotten the disgusting words he used against us?” The last part was meant for Harry. Maybe Zayn said something meaningful and nice and made Harry feel good but it never could make up for the words that keep Liam up at night.

“I remember them well enough, Li.” Harry’s eyes drooped and his shoulders sagged, “But do you remember the days he was nice? The days he was _Zayn_ and not some hot-headed alpha he thought he had to be? Do you remember how _fiercely_ protective he was of Lou and Niall? How concerned he was when you hurt your wrist and I hurt my ankle?” Harry’s eyes bore right into Liam’s and the curly head’s vision got blurry with tears.

“Or do you not remember how he got food for us every night, and how he called his mother in the middle of the night for the recipe to some weird concoction because I had the worst cold of my life after we filmed You and I?” His tears fell down his cheek bones, one of them getting stuck in the curve of his dimple.

“Okay, so he had his moments, what’s your point?” Niall argued.

“My point is, that we still love him. There,” Harry threw his hands up and then brought them down to place them on the counter and put his body weight onto them, “I said it. You can deny it all you want, for the rest of eternity, but it’s not going to change the truth. We love him.”

There was a pregnant pause in the room and no one said anything. Harry didn’t blame them either. It was a lot to take in and digest.

Liam got out of his stool and came to hug Harry. He hugged him tight, tight enough that Harry could feel the alpha’s abs through the fabric of both their t-shirts and his heart beating in his chest.

Harry hugged back, just as snugly, if not, tighter.

Eventually Liam pulled away, still not leaving Harry but moving away enough to look at him, “For your sake and mine and our omegas’, I hope you know what we are about to do.”

Harry let his body go loose around his alpha and another two tears fell out from the corner of his eyes. He nodded and kissed Liam. He kissed Liam with passion, love and _promise_. He kissed Liam with everything he couldn’t put into words.

Liam and Harry let go of each other after another brief kiss. Niall was next, Harry went and stood between the omega’s legs, quaffing his messy hair to remove them from his eyes. The blond looked up at him, his eyes still having the same fear, “Ni, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. Or Louis.” Harry took one of Niall’s hands in his and put out the other for Louis to take.

“What if… what if he leaves again? What if he wakes up tomorrow and becomes mean again?” He whimpered.

“He’s never going to be mean to you.” Harry promised, leaning down to brush a gentle kiss against Niall’s forehead.

“What about you and Li? I hate that more than if he was mean to me.”

“He means none of it.”

“How can you know?” The omega’s face had adopted a pout and sad eyes, making him look years younger than he was.

“You know how when you or Li or Lou, well him occasionally, but when you guys lie, I always know?” Niall nodded, “Exactly like that, babe.”

Niall wasn’t very pleased with that answer but he knew that was all he was going to get.

“Should we go tell Gigi, take a mountain of her shoulder?” Liam pointed to the kitchen’s entrance.

Louis got off his stool and helped Niall off too. The omegas went in front of the alphas who also held hands. They needed the emotional support for this.

Upon entering the living room, they saw Gigi on the phone with someone while she played with one of Zayn’s hair strands.

She wrapped up the call, promising whoever was on the line to call back soon. She pocketed her phone and sat up straight, making them acknowledge that they had her undivided attention. 

“We agree to, um, to have him back. Here. With us.” Liam said shyly.

“Wait, really?” Gigi asked, her face conveying shock.

Why was she shocked? This is what she wanted, right? “That is what you came here for, yeah?” Niall really didn’t understand this woman.

“No, wait, yes, I mean, yeah but, honestly I thought it would take a lot more than this to convince you.” She confessed. She played with her fingers nervously, pushing the ring on her middle finger, in and out.

“Well, you can thank Harry for that.” Louis glanced at the alpha sideways and made him blush.

“She already did.” Harry said recalling her gratitude earlier. She probably saw it in him before he did and he respected that. Zayn must have talked her ear off about them for her to know him so well.

“Okay, then alphas, what your plan?”

The boys left each other’s hands and took a seat, “We’re assuming he’s going to put up a fight tomorrow?” Liam was no future teller or much of a gambler but this he was ready to bet his life on.

“A hundred percent.” She winced, “But that’s what you have me for, I’ll take care of that.”

“What makes you so sure he’s going to listen?” Niall seethed.

Gigi smirked, “Got him to London, didn’t I?”

Louis chuckled and the omega winked back at him.

“Alright, so for now, bed?” Harry looked at Zayn’s sleeping form, worried about his back and neck.

Gigi nodded and stood up. Louis led her upstairs to the guest room Anne had stayed in. Harry was most likely going to take Zayn to the room next to theirs.

“Thanks Lou.” Gigi smiled at him after he told her to let him know if she needed anything.

Louis smiled at her, tight lipped and turned to leave but stopped, turned again to face the blonde, “Are you sure about this?”

Gigi took a deep breath and released it, “As sure as I am about the fact that I just exhaled carbon dioxide.”

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed, Gigi joining in. “I’ll be here for you guys. Swear it.” She came forward to the omega and put up her pinkie finger.

Louis softened his eyes and locked his pinkie finger with his friend’s.

*****

Niall was once again starfished on the bed when Louis got back, both Harry and Liam missing.

Louis climbed into bed, not nudging Niall but instead lying on top of the omega, “Hi,” He whispered.

Niall looked over his shoulder so he could mouth back a ‘Hi’.

Louis rubbed his hands over the omegas arms, soothing him into falling asleep, the brunette’s weight on him, adding to his comfort.

Liam and Harry entered the room, looking as tired as Louis felt. Liam’s eyes were blinking slowly, like every blink was a mammoth task and Harry’s hair was in the messiest bun Louis had ever seen, his eyes akin to their alpha’s.

“He asleep?” Harry sat down gently, not to move the blond.

Louis shook his head, “Almost there I think.”

Harry put his hand in Niall’s blond hair, tugging it softly, removing the tiny tangles. He bent down to align himself with Niall’s ear, “Want to cuddle?”

Niall nodded absentmindedly. The boys arranged themselves till Liam was in the middle with Louis and Niall on each side and Harry behind Niall. Both the omegas put their heads on Liam’s chest and held each other’s hands.

Harry was on his back, with one hand behind his head, awake, late at night, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about how if things go will this bed would have another member. A member that should have been here from the very beginning. He let his mind run wild with all the fantasies and dreams he had buried so deep, and soon he fell asleep to the images of a certain raven head who was just a single door away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the fasted I've ever posted and I really wish to keep it up. Allsssooo, that was a little intense, huh? But you guys wanted Zayn and I wanted Zayn, so here we are. From now on Mr. Malik is a permanent part of this. I'm never going to let him go... I think 😏.  
> A big thank you to those who have been commenting, you really helped getting this up before two weeks... which I'm so very sorry for.


	18. I Hate You, I Hate You, I Hate You, But I was Just Kidding Myself.

Zayn woke up with a pounding head and his mouth felt like granite and sandpaper, but he was warm. Not too warm though, just comfortably warm. He was in a bed, not knowing where he was because the room was too dark to recognize. Probably some apartment Gigi rented out. He reached out to his side to find it empty.

He tried to sit up but a sharp zinging pain flew to his head, making him grunt. He swore under his breath but that bothered him too. _Where the hell is G?_

He put his hands in the blanket to check his pockets but realized he wasn’t wearing his jeans. He finally sat up with some effort and looked his right, where he found his phone on the side table. The brightness almost brought him to tears. It was nine in the morning. It looked like three in the night according to the darkness in the room.

The apartment that Zayn thought he was in was a _house_. A big house. There were four bedrooms on this floor itself from what he could see. There was a staircase leading upstairs and downstairs. Gigi was most likely downstairs.

He padded downstairs slowly, he didn’t want to make any sudden movements that could send another jolt of pain to his head. When he came down the stairs the first thing to his right was an entrance to a large living room, that looked lived in. In front of him was a mighty dresser with a key bowl on it with three keys out of which one looked very familiar, with a batman keychain. His heart started to race at the sudden realisation.

 _No. It couldn’t be,_ he tried to fool himself, but the more no he said in his head the more it made sense. A big house in London, a living room that clearly looked like people lived here, the pairs of shoes at the entrance and oh, the smell of coffee.

Zayn followed the smell of caffeine till it kept getting stronger and he found himself in a kitchen. A kitchen with filled to the brim with his _worst_ fears.

*****

Liam had the worst sleep of his life. He was restless, his dreams were fucked up and he couldn’t remember any of them. He assumed his boyfriends had faced the same conundrum because Niall moved too much. He was a peaceful sleepover only turning sides if he wanted to cuddle with another one of them. Louis ran hotter than he ever does, taking off the covers and then putting it back on.

Harry was awake and asleep, there was no in-between. There was no drifting or floating in slumber, he was either completely knocked out or an owl. This resulted in them waking up at seven, pacing all over the house. Harry would have busted out the vacuum if he didn’t have people sleeping in his house.

Niall was pointlessly strumming on his guitar, watching Louis nap on the couch with the TV playing a random footie game. Probably something Louis had recorded and already seen, the commentary becoming white noise.

While everyone hid their panic by doing things around the house, Liam did not. He paced the house till he couldn’t sit bear the sight of his own hallways. He strode to Harry, “What the fuck are we doing?”

Harry sighed, expecting this. If not Niall then Liam, “We are trying to help our…potential mate... boyfriend?” He didn’t know what to call Zayn. What do you call the guy you’ve fucked a couple of hundred times, had deep conversations with, spilled your secrets to, but he hates your guts? They should come up with something…

“He is going to flip out. He’s going to rage.” The Head Alpha panicked.

“Li, Gigi said she’ll handle that and it’s not like we don’t know what to do with an enraged Zayn. Why don’t you go for a run, hm?” He rubbed the alpha’s back and pulled him closer. He rubbed his nose against Liam’s and ran a hand through his hair. It had grown out a little and Harry liked to play with it, and twirl it in his fingers. It suited the alpha.

“I don’t want to leave you guys alone.” He pouted. It was almost like Liam forgot that he was Head Alpha. He might have been against Zayn being back and dreading having him back permanently but subconsciously he had already dropped the Head Alpha act. It hasn’t even been twelve hours since Zayn was here but the roles had already shifted.

“He’s not going to eat us. Go.” Harry turned the alpha and pushed him to go change.

Forty-five minutes later a sweaty Liam came back to his kitchen filled with omegas. Louis and Niall were having a hushed conversation, the alpha’s best guess was Niall being rude about Gigi.

“Oh good, Li, you’re back. I need the waffle iron from the top shelf and I’m not trusting Niall with that.”

“Where’s Haz? Good morning, G.” The alpha smiled at her. She looked a world better, the bags under her eyes almost leaving no trace of their existence. He thinks it has more to do with the stress relief. “You slept well?”

She smiled at him and nodded while sipping on her freshly squeezed orange juice. “Better than I have in a long time.”

“Haz is in the shower by the way.” Louis told him and took the waffle iron from him.

“Do you need me for anything or can I take a shower real quick too?”

“Um, stay I think because we’ll be done soon and it’ll get cold otherwise.”

Liam nodded and pulled the coffee pot to him so he could pour himself a cup. He was about to put the pot away when Harry’s hand stopped him, taking the pot from him. Liam turned to smile at him and kiss him. Harry’s hair was still dripping, making droplets fall in his cup.

“Dry your hair babe, you’ll catch a cold.” Liam muttered, tucking a few strands behind Harry’s ear.

Harry hummed but otherwise made no move to dry his hair. “Oo, waffles.” Harry said and kissed Louis’ forehead as he poured the batter into the iron.

“Ni wanted to eat a bowl of whipped cream so I made waffles to go with.”

Harry glanced at the sulking omega who was indeed sitting with a small bowl of whipped cream, occasionally dipping his waffle into it. The alpha snorted at that and Niall blew a raspberry at him.

After a few waffles, Louis put on another fresh pot of coffee on, the fragrance of which wafted through the house.

That’s when Zayn entered the kitchen. Louis was the first one to see him and almost dropped the cup in his hand. Harry’s fork stopped mid-air when he noticed how Louis stiffened like cement. He followed the omega’s gaze to see Zayn at the entrance of the kitchen. He had nothing but his boxers on, all his tattoos on display.

The fear that flickered in Niall’s eyes yesterday was eerily similar to the look in Zayn’s eyes. He blinked slowly, his long lashes fluttering against his cheekbones in regular intervals.

“Morning Z, you want waffles? They’re really good, there’s coffee too, babe.” Gigi said with so much indifference, it made the boys’ head spin.

It seemed to have the same effect on Zayn. He did not move from his place though, “What. The. Fuck.”

“No waffles? I can whip up some eggs, you don’t mind, do you?” She turned her head to look at Liam.

Liam nervously shook his head. He was leaving the entire situation entirely up to Gigi. He doesn’t even know how to reply to the question Zayn asked. He was obviously not complaining about the waffles.

“You know I’m-” He grunted and his hand flew to his head, clutching it in pain.

Niall got off his stool and pulled a drawer open, popping a pill from its strip. He took a half glass of orange juice and stood next to Zayn, offering him the pill in his open palm and holding out the glass.

Zayn looked at his ome- the omega, and had anyone else given him that glass with a pill he would have continued to shout but there was always something about Niall that made it impossible for him to say no. He picked up the pill and washed it down with the juice, finishing the drink in one gulp.

Harry looked at Liam and communicated wordlessly, he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head as if to say, _see we know how to handle an enraged Zayn._ Liam nodded at that and hung his head, waiting for the shouting to continue. 

“Gigi, a word?” Zayn asked sternly. He used his alpha voice which not many people said no to. Naturally Gigi followed but the way she walked off, the boys knew Zayn was going to be met with little to no compliance.

*****

Zayn stared Gigi down but the omega only stood there, waiting for him to break the silence.

“Care to explain why you kidnapped me and brought me to the one place I don’t want to be?” He finally relented, knowing Gigi had the patience of a saint. She would stand there forever if it meant she was winning.

“Kidnapped you? You mean got you some place safe because you drank yourself to the point you didn’t even recognize me? Like you do, every day for the past few months.” She was sure the boys could hear her from the kitchen.

“You couldn’t take us back to the apartment?” He fired back, trying to contain his alpha voice.

“So you could continue this madness for the next of forever?”

Zayn sighed and palmed his forehead, “What are we trying to achieve here, G?” He saw no reason to be here. He _didn’t_ want to be here, or so he told himself. He would believe it eventually, he always did.

“What we should have when we first met.”

Zayn knew what she was saying, or at least had a semblance of the idea running through the omega’s head. He waited for her to tell him anyway. There’s no way he could stomach saying the words himself.

“You’re going to make amends and go back to where you belong.” The stare she had going was alpha worthy.

Zayn scoffed, he knew this day would come, or he might have been daydreaming about, therefore obviously he had a way to get himself out of this too. “I don’t _have_ to do anything. You’re not my mum.”

“No, I’m not, but Trish is and she’s pretty much a call away.” Gigi had thought this through too. She knew Zayn came from a conservative family and his upbringing was strict. Yaser Malik was known for his lack of leniency and if there is one thing Zayn hates doing is letting his father down. The core of the issue is, he thinks his father will hate who he is. The real reason was never what he thinks or what he wants, it’s always been the little voice in his head that belonged to one Yaser Malik. Not to say that the man was bad, no, Gigi had met him and he couldn’t have been nicer, he just didn’t know any better. His world was black and white, with no grey area.

“What are you going to say to her, G? I want your son to be with people he doesn’t want to be with? I don’t know if you know this or not, but _I_ left.” 

“I think you should see something,” Gigi walked to the stairs and looked at Zayn, waiting for him to follow.

Zayn looked around in despair but followed nonetheless. She took him to the room she stayed last night in, and unplugged the phone from its charger. She unlocked the device and sat on the bed, motioning for Zayn to come and sit next to her.

The alpha peeked into her phone to see her scrolling through her gallery. She pulled up a video, the thumbnail was black and he was not in the mood for fucking around. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“Do you really think I’m in the mood to be nostalgic?”

“Just shut up and watch.” She handed him the phone and he pressed play.

_“Hey G, babe, listen to me, babe,” Zayn grabbed her arm and shook the omega, her upper body jiggled and made him giggle. Zayn was high on something he smoked at the club with strangers. It wasn’t hard for someone to invite Zayn Malik and have the opportunity to hang out with him. Everyone wanted to hang out with him. Even the people he was categorically warned to not hang out with._

_“I’m listening,” Gigi replied, sweeping away the hair sticking to Zayn’s sweaty forehead._

_“I think Louis and Liam would have such pretty babies, BUT can you fucking imagine Harry and Louis’ kids? OH MY GOD, imagine Niall and Liam’s. We are going to have the cutest fucking babies ever.” Zayn folded into himself, and laid down in a ball on the couch near Gigi’s legs._

_“You are?”_

_“Uh huh, I’m going to have one with each omega and they’ll be so small and cute.” Zayn’s voice was higher than it usually was, giddier._

_“What are you going to name them?” Gigi’s question woke the alpha up from where he was almost nodding off._

_“Harry can pick. He likes that kind of thing. I don’t care as long as everyone else is okay with it.” The alpha nuzzled into the omega’s thigh and she laughed at him, tugging at his hair gently._

_“Harry’s going to pick for all your kids?” She put a lot of emphasis on Harry’s name, making sure Zayn hears her clearly._

_“I don’t know? But like the omegas are too indecisive and Liam would be too worried about the babies itself to care much about what to name them. It just sounds like a Harry activity.” He shrugged and noticed the flashlight on him, “Why are you recording me?”_

_“Just because. You look cute.” She trailed a finger down his cheekbones and pinched it when Zayn smiled at the camera. He only ever smiled when he was too influenced to know the difference between reality and fantasy._

_“You know, you can be like the god mother to all my babies.”_

_“Awwww,” She cooed, “Thanks, love.”_

_“You’re welcome, but I’ll have to discuss with my boys first. I need to know if they agree but I don’t think they’ll argue, they never do with me.” He mumbled and drifted back into her lap, closing his eyes shut tightly, “Goodnight, G.”_

The phone felt heavy in Zayn’s hand. He didn’t know he was so talkative and open when he was high. He thought he was brought home by whoever Gigi sent to get him and then passed out. Gigi never in the months that he’s gone off the rails, ever said a word about any of this.

The horror he felt at the thought of the things he told his _girlfriend_. Why did she stay? He would have left his own arse months ago and probably made a whole public debacle. He got too lucky. 

Gigi takes the phone from his hand and looks at him with pity. Zayn hates it. He hates that look. He didn’t leave _everything_ behind, including his thriving career, to be given that look.

“What are you trying to prove with that? I don’t remember a sentence I said. It’s basically invalid.”

Gigi threw her head back and laughed like she couldn’t believe Zayn, “Seriously, Malik? You’re still going to deny it?” When he didn’t say anything, only stared at the wall ahead, “Your mother’ll believe it.”

“You won’t go to her.” He called her bluff.

“Do you really want to chance that? Because I will Zayn. I’ll just do about anything for this to work.” The sureness in her voice once again scared him. Maybe it wasn’t a bluff.

“I have one question though,” He wasn’t backing down. Over his dead body, “ _If_ I agree to do this, and things work out by some miracle, won’t I have to tell her anyway? So what’s the point of blackmail right now when I have to do it in any case?”

“Wouldn’t you rather she see you when you’re happy than when you need to pump yourself with every narcotic you can get your hands on, just to make yourself forget?”

“Stop talking like that!” He couldn’t take it anymore. Gigi can say and show anything to him but he _knows_ himself. He doesn’t want this pack. He _shouldn’t_ want this pack, and he’s going to do everything in his power to erase them from his head.

“stop talking the truth, Zayn?”

“There’s no truth in what you’re saying! Zero. I want nothing to do with them. I don’t want either of them. They can do whatever disgusting things they want to, I couldn’t give less of a fuck.”

Zayn did not see the slap coming.

“Enough. I have had _enough_. Ever thought how your mother will feel if she hears you talk like that? Huh, Zayn? You love saying that you love your parents and disappointing them eats at your soul, so why can’t you see that she loves those boys like her own?” Zayn was the one that was slapped but Gigi was the one in tears. “Don’t you see what you’re doing, Zayn? Do you not see the self-sabotage?”

“Don’t you see how much I hate it?” His yelling was loud enough, probably travelling its way down to the boys. “My father will disown me, G. I may love them,” His voice dropped a couple of octaves, “but I’m not ready to lose my family over it. _Nothing_ and no one will ever be important enough for that.”

The door to the room opened and the four boys stood there.

Liam walked in first and sat on the bed, motioning for the rest to occupy a place too.

Zayn stared at the Head Alpha, this was private conversation, yes, they were in their house but it’s not like he asked to be here.

“We have the right to be here if we’re being talked about.” Liam answered Zayn’s questioning glare. He still knew how to read the alpha effortlessly.

“Good thing we are leaving then.” Zayn turned to leave and Gigi caught his hands, but the boys’ presence was aggravating his emotions. He shrugged her hand with force, making her stumble.

Harry blocked the door.

Zayn took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Move.”

“No.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. Move.” Zayn was close enough for Harry to be able to smell the citrus on his breath.

“Too late for that, Z.”

The use of his nickname only served to escalate his anger. He balled his fists but Louis came in stood between the two. The omega was ready to fight but not physically. This will be over faster than Harry can say ‘ouch’ if Zayn raises a hand.

“Can’t hold your own, _Haz_.” The raven head used his nickname mockingly.

“Says the man who was literally dragged here by an omega.” Harry wanted Zayn but he wasn’t going to stand around and take his bullshit.

Zayn turned around to look at Gigi, “Are you seeing this? We are already at each other’s throats, why are you so adamant on playing cupid?”

“I don’t want you to die.” She said with all the seriousness a person could muster.

“I’m not going to.”

“Another month of drinking, smoking and you’re done, Zayn. One night with the wrong group and that’s it.” She folded her arms and took to steps to get closer to the alpha. She took him by the arms, “Please.”

Zayn removed her hands from his shook his head, “We are done here, G.” 

“We were never dating in the first place for us to be done, Zayn.” His words didn’t hurt her because she came to terms with the fact that Zayn would never be hers a long time ago. Three months to be precise.

Zayn wanted to go to bed. He wanted to sleep and preferably never wake up. Or maybe wake up and realise that everything happening right now is just a very vivid nightmare.

“What do you want from me?”

“To stay, get better and for the love of all things holy, stop lying to yourself.”

“Holy,” Zayn scoffed.

“Stop that.” She snapped.

“And if I say no, you go to my parents like a pre-school teacher?”

“Precisely, yes.” She folded her arms and pinned him with a look he would describe as a patent angry omega glare. He’s probably seen something akin on his mom’s face, Louis’ and Niall’s.

“I want time.” Please let this be a nightmare. He agreed he fantasizes more than the average person but not even his drug addled brain could not come up with this.

“How much?” Liam asked.

“Tomorrow evening. I want to leave for now. Go back to the apartment we rented out, and if I come back you’ll have my answer and if I don’t…” He looked down to his feet and sighed, “Do what you will, G.”

Gigi accepted that.

“Fine.” Liam agreed too.

“I have to ask…” Zayn backed up a little so he have all four of them in his peripheral. “Can you really forg- look past everything?”

For them to hear him ask if they can forgive him, so blatantly, was a cementing moment. This moment was in so many ways an assurance that this could work. That they could really pull this off and come out the other side, unscathed.

“You wouldn’t be standing here, half naked, if we weren’t capable of it.” Niall said.

Zayn nodded and said nothing any further.

With that they left. Gigi promised to call them regardless of what happens.

The boys knew taking this chance, letting Zayn walk this time was on their shoulders. This time if the alpha left, with no promise of return, they wouldn’t be able to say that him leaving was his decision alone. That they could have done something, because this right here, was their final shot. They only wished they could say they would have no regrets.

*****

Eating, sleeping, even breathing became a chore. When they sent Zayn on his way, they didn’t think that thirty hours could feel like an eternity.

Louis had spent an hour running in their backyard. An _hour_. He hates running. He hates it so much, he would rather pick drinking green crap than running, but here he was running.

Harry had taken to the kitchen, putting every sugary ingredient in sight into a baked good. He desperately wanted to call his mother, he needed to hear Anne’s voice to calm his nerves. But it would take two sentences out of his mouth for her to figure him out, and having her find out, and build her hopes up, Harry couldn’t that to his mother. But dear God, was he dying to talk to her.

Liam was trying to not dwell on his own emotions by participating and feeding off of his boyfriends’. He helped Harry in the kitchen till he had an argument with him about the amount of chocolate chips he should use, “Harry, you can’t dump that much chocolate, you’ll ruin the biscuit aspect of it.”

“Since when are you the baker in this house?” Harry was tired of Liam lurking over his shoulder, not helping and only criticising.

“I’m just saying, it’s going to be literally just chunks of chocolate.”

“I’ll have fucking chunks of chocolate if that’s what I want, Liam!”

“Fine! Have bloody chunks.” Liam said as he sat himself on the counter, next to batter and popped a few chips in his mouth.

“Why don’t you go bother someone else?” The heat in the kitchen was definitely not helping. 

“Oh, wow. Okay.” Liam was clearly hurt and Harry can’t believe he walked himself right into that one.

Liam pushed himself off the counter to leave, more like storm off, but Harry stopped him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” He hugged the alpha.

Liam hugged back, sighing, “I’m sorry too, I don’t mean to be so,” 

“Annoying?” Harry filled in unhelpfully.

Liam scoffed, “Thanks, but yeah. I just…” He closed his eyes. He promised himself that he wouldn’t cry. At least not in front of his boyfriends. If he wasn’t strong enough for this, how was he supposed to take care of them if Zayn doesn’t show up tomorrow evening?

“Hey,” Harry rubbed his back and held Liam’s face in his hand, “it’s okay. You don’t have to pretend to be unaffected.”

The alpha opened his eyes to look at Harry and he couldn’t stop the waterworks.

“I’m sorry, I just, time’s going too slow. I don’t think I can make it to tomorrow evening.” His breathing got erratic and he could feel the tears trail down into his t-shirts. He hated the uncertainty of the situation. It was unfair.

“Deep breaths, Li, deep breaths.”

They did breathing exercises till Liam stopped feeling pathetic.

“It’s just another day. That’s it.”

When Harry put it like that it didn’t seem so bad anymore. He had been in Zayn’s presence for a couple of hours, max, most of which were spent sleeping and he had already lost the ability of functioning as a Head Alpha. Name a more pathetic alpha than him. 

“Where’s Ni?” Harry asked once Liam was calm and his eyes weren’t red anymore.

“Studio.”

Made sense. It’s good he’s being productive because something tells Harry, if he wasn’t he might have driven to Zayn and shook him till he gave an answer. And worst of all, he doesn’t think any of them would stop him.

*****

They slept in the living room that night. None of them could bring themselves to go to bed, they fought sleep until their body forcefully shut their eyelids.

In fact they don’t think anyone went upstairs after Zayn and Gigi left. Scared that his lingering scent would make them do things they probably shouldn’t.

Harry had to confiscate Louis’ phone to stop him from texting Gigi about updates. Besides, Harry was sure Zayn wasn’t talking to Gigi, she wasn’t very likely to be his favourite person at the moment.

The morning light came into the living room and fell against their shut eyes, disturbing their already disturbed sleep. Niall groaned and cuddled further into Louis. There were more blankets around them than there was when they fell asleep. He assumed one of the alphas finally lost their fight with themselves and went up to grab them. Good, because he couldn’t.

Harry’s phone started to ring which woke all of them up.

“Oh my God, make it stop, please.” Louis put both hands over his ears to protect them from the piercing ringtone.

Harry picked up and mumbled words no one understood.

“Harry? Mate, it’s eleven thirty, are you still in bed?” Mitch sounded worried.

“Mhadb las nighhht-” He tried to speak but he wasn’t even up yet. You cannot expect him to be able to build sentences.

Liam took the phone from the alpha’s hand, looking at the caller ID before answering, “Hi, Mitch.”

“Li? Why do both of you sound groggy? Are you guys sick?”

“No, no, we’re okay. Late night, couldn’t sleep.” Liam laid back down and closed his eyes.

“Oh. I was worried cause nobody texted me back yesterday.”

“Shit, sorry. We kind of just took a day off, you know? One of those days.” Liam made sure to remind himself to not mention Zayn at all. He wasn’t telling anyone anything until they knew what the verdict was. Which reminded him of the pit in his stomach. It just got deeper when he realised that they a few hours away from their answer.

“I understand, I was only worried.”

Bless him. He would probably be one of the first ones to know about their situation once they figure it out.

He thanked the alpha and told him they’d be in touch, and that they were just not feeling it today.

*****

Breakfast, lunch, TV time, bickering and fighting for blankets all blended into one when the clock struck four.

Niall’s stomach was churning and Liam was profusely sweating. Harry was pacing and kept checking his phone like Zayn would call him and let him know his decision instead of showing up.

Louis was swearing under his breath. Every swear word he knew, he was chanting like a prayer. He banged his fist against his palm, continuously making a punching sound. The sound was riling up Liam’s nervous and made Niall want to empty the contents of his considerably empty stomach.

“Lou, I love you but if you don’t stop that right now, I will break something.” Niall held Louis’ fist, stopping him from continuing the offending noise.

“Sorry.”

Four o’clock turned five and five turned to six. With each hour passing the boys wilted like dying flowers. Harry sat down and then laid down to look at the ceiling hopelessly. _Can’t believe what I walked myself and my pack into,_ he thought, self-deprecatingly.

Liam surfed channels on the TV, hiding his tears, wiping them in a way that wasn’t too suspicious, obviously the boys knew but no one chose to comment on it.

Louis went quiet. He didn’t comment on anything, stopped the swearing, he wasn’t even nervously ticking anymore. Almost like someone sucked all his energy out.

Niall nested. He picked up all the pillows in sight and blankets, put them on his side of the couch and got cosy. He really needed to pee but the thought of leaving his safe place made him want to tear out his hair.

It came close to seven and they were about to lose hope. Just about to say fuck it and dissolve into their feelings.

The fucking doorbell finally, _finally_ rang. The dread in their bodies lifted. They all felt lighter. 

Niall’s never ran faster before. He opened the door and he didn’t think the day would come where he’d be happy to see a certain blonde omega model . He jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. He hadn’t even seen Zayn but he knew he was here. He felt him here.

“About fucking time.” Louis commented from the door, angry tears threatening to fall.

Zayn came to the door, after removing a massive suitcase from the trunk of his car. He looked so much better than the last time he was at this door. Soon this would be _his_ door. The thought thrilled Liam. Zayn was here. He wanted to give this a try.

“Are we just going to stand here or do I get a tour?” Zayn asked. He was easily the least enthusiastic person in the neighbourhood, at the moment, but at least he was here. Willingly. He wasn't here because someone dragged him or because he was too out of his mind to know his surroundings. 

Baby steps.

You could have given Harry the moon that night but he still wouldn’t have felt happier than he was in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this on a cliffhanger but then thought that it would be too cruel 😂.  
> This was a rollercoaster to write but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.


	19. Am I Wrong For Wanting Us to Make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just crossed a hundred thousand words.... never thought it would be so long but wow, I'm just a wordy mofo it seems.

They all huddled together in the kitchen because once Zayn and Gigi saw the state of the living room, with pizza boxes and pillows and blankets strewn around, the boys felt embarrassed. Louis has a feeling one day they’ll be looking back and laughing about it, but the tiny pessimistic voice in his head said, _you’re too positive. This can still go to shit._

Harry made them tea and they all took a seat at the counter while Harry stood to their opposite, dipping his own teabag in and out of the cup. He hadn’t made any eye contact with Zayn yet because he’s afraid. He’s afraid to see doubt, but he thinks he’s more afraid to see resentment and hate. Or worse regret.

“Lovely, to see you all are very comfortable together,” The sarcasm in the blonde’s voice couldn’t have been more evident. Liam was next to her and he looked at her and smiled weakly. He’d have to buy her something really big. But he knows for sure this is debt that cannot be repaid.

She smiled back and shook her head, picking up her cup to smell the tea, she hummed when the soft fragrance of the earl grey she was nursing hit her nose, “I’ve always loved tea back home, but there’s something about drinking it in England.”

She made the men around her chuckle, including Zayn, who put an arm around her waist and gave a little squeeze.

“Right…” She sighed and glanced at all the boys waiting for someone to start. No one did, “Since, no one’s saying anything, does anybody have any idea of how this goes forward? Or just works in general?”

Harry cleared his throat, “Zayn,” He addressed for the first time, “how much are you okay with? I mean,” He flushed and fumbled, “it’s not like we can just go back to being what we were back when you were in the band. We plan to bond.” There. All the cards were on the table.

Zayn looked up from glaring at his tea cup and for a second Harry thought the alpha would say something rude but he nodded, “I know.”

“Where do we stand then?” Louis asked, trying to read Zayn but his expressions only gave away his discomfort and slight anger.

“I don’t know.” He whispered into his t-shirt. He was clearly not doing too well. But at least he was here, Liam reminded himself.

“Thank God for me then,” Gigi smirked, “I have a plan, it should help move things along but you will have to put in the work.” She directed the last part at Zayn more than the boys.

“How long have you been plotting this?” Niall stared at the omega in question. What the hell did she do in her free time? Play Love Guru?

“I’d say around a month. Zayn’s hard to convince.” She joked and nudged the alpha with her elbow.

“What were you suggesting?” Harry brought them back on track. He also mentally reminded himself to have a chat with Niall about his feelings towards Gigi. He knew they had considerably decreased in terms of dislike but he really needs to stop being cold.

“A pack therapist.”

Liam scrunched his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion. He had never heard about pack therapy. “How would that work?”

“It’s just like any therapy. You go, talk, hash out all your problems, find a solution and hope that it sticks with you.”

“So, basically we have to talk to a complete stranger about our problems and feelings, even we don’t understand. Lovely. Genius you are.” Niall was back at it again with the snarky and rude comments.

“Do you want to be banished from the kitchen and sit out this conversation?” Harry asked, he folded his arms and stood up straight.

Niall understood what he was being threatened for, but he didn’t like it. “I have the right to an opinion, you know? Tell me how this makes sense.”

“It’s not about whether it does or doesn’t. You don’t talk like that. End of story.” Zayn said, surprising everyone, including Gigi. Her heart did a little flip flop at being defended by him. It was nice to be taken care of for a change.

Niall was seething but Liam immediately put a hand on his thigh, “Enough.” He whispered. The blond was too riled up for them to make it worse with threats and scolding.

What none of them could deny was how Zayn correcting Niall had made them feel. It felt like they were back on tour, pulling each other’s legs but someone took it too far. It felt _good_. Not that Niall would admit it.

“Also for the record, I think it’s a splendid idea.” Harry put his hand on Gigi’s that was resting against the cold counter and gave it a shake. “It’ll be good to talk it out with someone who knows how to deal with this. Professionally.”

“I think it’ll be good to talk.” Liam said.

“I’ll start looking for someone then.” Harry pulled out his phone from his pants.

“No need. There’s this guy, don’t remember his name, but my friend went to him when her pack was going through a rough patch.” She pulled out her own phone from the pocket of her hoodie. “I have his number in here somewhere,” Her voice trailed off when she got distracted by her search. “Here.”

Louis’ phone vibrated in his pocket with Gigi’s text.

“Reminds me, I’m going to need all your numbers.”

“I’ll send them.” Louis did it immediately. “Nikhil Spencer? Where’s he from?”

“He is Indian, but rest of his pack is from here, I believe.”

“He has a pack? That’s good, he knows what he’s doing then on a personal level too.” Liam was itching to google him but he didn’t want to seem rude and make Gigi feel like her choice wasn’t reliable.

“Yeah, he has kids too, from what I've heard.”

“How safe is he?” Zayn asked quietly, “I mean, we are...”

“Public figures.” Liam completed for the alpha.

Zayn nodded in agreement.

“Oh, he works only within the industry so you’re good.” She sounded very confident. Louis didn’t know what it was about the omega but he trusted her, no questions asked.

Harry’s phone started to ring in his hand and he saw Sarah calling. Crap, she’s messaged him a couple of hundred times, and he’s been ignoring them. “Heeeeey, Sarah.” He said sweetly to persuade her into not being too mad. It must be very frightening for her to not get a hold of them ever since Zayn left.

“Are you fucking drunk, Styles?” Harry winced at the loud voice in his ear.

“No, no I’m not. There’s a bit of a situation actually…” How was he supposed to explain this?

“Yeah, save that for when I fucking get there.” She hung up. And she was _not_ happy.

“She’s coming here. And we might get things thrown at us.” He scratched his head sheepishly. He truly forgot about the outside world for a day. In hindsight, it might have been a good distraction to catch up with the beta.

“Fuck.” Louis was _scared_ of an angry Sarah. There were multiple nights when they were being yelled at by her and Louis wondered if she really was a beta. If it wasn’t for the distinct lack of alpha musk in her scent, he would never peg her for anything but alpha. No wonders management hired her.

“Sarah’s coming here? Right now?” Zayn was worried. The last time he saw her, things weren’t the greatest and he was sure they if she had to pick a side between him and the boys, it would a hundred percent be the boys.

Harry nodded in confirmation, “It’s fine, she’s bound to find out anyway.”

“Can I have a pill?”

“Sure,” Harry went to the medicine drawer and started looking for the strip Niall used yesterday, “are you alright?” He handed the alpha the pill and filled a glass of water from the sink.

“It’s probably because he’s not been this sober for a while now.” Gigi’s voice had a hard edge to it.

Zayn scoffed and took the medicine, his face twisting at the taste of the bitter pill melting on his tongue. “I’m fine, just a headache.”

“Of course, it’s a tad better than emptying your guts all over the place.” She was not going easy on the man.

Zayn sat there and listened to her accusations, because she wasn’t wrong. He put her through enough, she will forever free pass to insult him.

“I’m sorry.” The raven head meant it too.

Gigi’s eyes soften but she didn’t say anything further.

“We will need food for this. Please order.” Niall folded his arms on the table and placed his head on them. The hunger hadn’t registered because of the anticipation but now that the adrenaline had died down, he was sure there were mice running in there.

Harry nodded and asked around for what everyone wanted. Subway it is.

Sarah and the food came almost together. The delivery man was brushed aside with a rude, “Excuse me!” and the beta stormed pass Liam who was paying.

“Sarah, wait!” He didn’t bother waiting for change, he thanked the man in a hurry and closed the door shut.

“Where are the rest? Also what’s this?” She pointed to the mess that was in the living room. They hadn’t even picked up the pizza boxes yet.

“I think you should just follow me to the kitchen,” He walked away, “Oh and I got a turkey sub for you.”

He would usually be met with gratitude but right now Sarah didn’t look like she wanted to do anything other than yell. Liam was guessing it’s not going to get better after seeing who’s waiting for her in the kitchen.

“What was so bloody important that none of you and I mean _none_ of you could reply to me. Or at least read it so I would fucking know you’r-”

She saw Zayn. He was sitting on the first stool and her eyes blew wide enough for Liam to be concerned they might pop out.

“I think I understand now.” She said after a few seconds of staring at the raven head.

Zayn gave her a half-hearted, awkward wave.

“What the fuck happened in two days?” She asked when Liam took her by the hand and sat her on the stool he was previously occupying.

“Eat and we’ll explain.”

“Oh my God, you’re Gigi Hadid. I’m sitting next to Gigi Hadid.” Sarah blushed. When she left home, this was not what she imagined. She thought she be interrupting a sex marathon or something along those lines, God knows she has walked in on many of those but this was never on the list of possibilities.

“Hi.” Gigi smiled wide at the flustered beta. “You already know who I am,” She put her hand out for Sarah to shake.

“Sarah. Lee.” She shook it enthusiastically, almost not wanting to leave the perfect soft hand. The omega smelled like a bakery, and sweet cupcakes and croissants and if she lingered more, chocolate covered strawberries.

“Um.”

Sarah snapped out of it and saw that she hadn’t left the Victoria Secret Model’s hand. “Oh, sorry. I love you.” The words tumbled out before she could stop them, “No, wait. No, no. I meant I’m a fan. I saw you at this show I was invited to and you were so great. You walk like there’s no gravity and the dress you were wearing was complimenting your skin magically. Like it was fucking perfect.”

Harry and Liam stared at their manager and then looked at each other, Liam raised his eyebrows. This was new. Harry looked at his omegas and saw them communicating wordlessly too.

“Wow, thank you. Really, that’s awfully nice of you.” It was Gigi’s chance to blush. Don’t get her wrong, she got compliments all the time but those were either condescending ones from her competition or from alphas who were shooting their shot. 

Zayn scoffed. “Maybe if you blush more, you can match the tomato in my sub.” He didn’t know why he felt a weird urge to put himself between Sarah and Gigi. Like that one time he wanted to punch this guy in his class who tried to offer his berry yoghurt to Doniyah.

Zayn’s comment shifted Sarah’s focus from fangirling. Right, Zayn. He was here. “What the fuck is going on?” She was back to being the Sarah that came in like a hurricane.

“Long story.” Niall mumbled with his mouth full.

“I’m your manager and can say with full confidence you have zero commitments.”

They told her everything from Gigi showing up on their doorstep to Zayn asking for time and showing up after what felt like a million years.

“And not once did you think to text me about any of it?” Sarah asked Liam. She felt betrayed. Out of all them she talked to Liam the most. She was probably the only person Liam spoke to freely about Zayn, without holding back.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to, babe. I swear, nothing much other than… Zayn, was crossing my mind.” Liam put the food down and held the beta’s hand from across the counter.

The beta sighed, “So are we back to normal?”

Louis laughed, making everyone else chuckle. Even Zayn. “Oh babe, we are so far from normal. We’ve barely made eye contact.”

“Doesn’t exactly sound funny.”

Louis shrugged. “Eh, it’s pathetic and that’s why, a little funny.”

Harry told the beta about their plan with the pack therapist and mentioned how this was all Gigi’s idea.

“Wow, you’re smart cookie.”

Gigi blushed and waved a hand, “It was nothing. The part that I thought was going to be hard, turned out to be the easiest.”

“Well, thank God for it.” She paused for second and then leaned forward to be able to see Zayn, “Who the fuck is managing you?” She knew she was being rude but she didn’t have to be nice. She wasn’t the one in love with him.

“James Bevin.” The alpha replied.

“Oh what a dick.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Speak to Robert. Ask him to transfer you to me.” She said, her face set in hard lines as though saying that was the hardest thing she had ever done.

“Why?”

“Because you fuckhead, you will need time to sort out your shit and we both know our dear Jimmy will not be providing that.”

Zayn understood how mad Sarah was but he was also touched at the offer. “You were the one who declined me in the first place.”

“You did?” Liam was stunned and rightfully so. They had talked about Zayn at length, how did she not tell him this?

“Of course I fucking did.” She looked at Liam like he was an idiot. There was no way she would have said yes when she saw her friends suffer because of him. She directed her glare to Zayn, “And now I’m asking you to speak to him again. He’ll ask me and I won’t say no.”

“Thank you.” He said sincerely.

“I’m not doing this for you.” Sarah fired back. She needed it to be very clear how mad she was.

Zayn smirked knowing he was too charming to be mad at in the future. He’d get back in her good books.

Gigi yawned, gripping Sarah’s attention.

“Maybe I should go. You need to rest.” When she realised that her words were directed to the omega and turned back to rest, “I mean you all should. It must have been a long day.”

“The longest.” Niall laid his head on Louis’ shoulder and the omega kissed his forehead.

“I agree. Thanks for dinner boys.” Gigi got off the stool and picked up her phone.

“Aren’t you staying?” Harry asked.

“Me? I think you need to learn to live without me. I know I’m hard to forget but you’ll be just fine, Mr. Styles.” Gigi fake flirted and dragged her fingers down Harry’s jawline. She blew him a kiss.

Harry blushed out of habit and from the corner of his eye he caught Niall’s bewildered look. At this rate he may never like her, ever. Louis held the omega down from pouncing across the counter.

There was truth in what Gigi said though. If this was ever going to work they needed to be able to talk to Zayn, hell even look at him without a buffer.

“You’ll go back to the hotel?” Zayn held Gigi’s wrist in his hand and rubbed small circles with his thumbs in the centre.

“Yeah.”

“You can stay with me.” Sarah said. Her eyes blew wide, looks like she wasn’t expecting herself to say it either. “I, uh… I mean I have an extra room and you know she won’t have to be alone…”

Gigi gaped at the beta. She had lived alone plenty but some company right now didn’t sound too bad. “You really don’t mind?”

“No. Nope, absolutely not.”

“G, try asking for a kidney, I want to see what happens.” Zayn cocked an eyebrow and smiled devilishly at Sarah.

“How about you shut the fuck up?” She didn’t have a better comeback under pressure but she was sure one would come to her in the shower.

“I don’t mind but we’ll have to swing by the hotel to get my stuff. I have a flight back day after tomorrow, so I will be out of your hair soon.”

“Well, my hair and I are very happy to have you.”

“You’re leaving already?” Zayn didn’t want her to leave so soon. What if he needed to get out of here? He needs her here.

“Yeah, Z. I have work and I’m not going to be here forever, you know?” She did the same thing with her fingers, she had on Harry’s.

“You’ll visit though, right?” He wanted to hold her and never let her leave. The idea of not having Gigi to go to for _everything_ was frightening. Much too familiar to how he felt when he had to leave him mother to go for tour.

“Babe, I travel here for work often and you there, remember?” She giggled and put a hand to her mouth to stop the laughter, “Are you going to cry, Zaynie?”

“No.” He’s trying very hard not to.

“You’ll be fine.” She ruffled her hair and the raven head stood up to hug her.

“Call me. Anytime.”

“I will. Who else is going to choose my outfits when I can’t be bothered?” Gigi kissed his cheek, “Promise to behave?”

Zayn looked in her eyes and his heart melted. He really did love her and he will forever be regretful for it to not be _that_ kind love and for hurting her. Most of all for hurting. Now, he would do this, if not for him then for her. “Cross my heart.” He kissed her cheek back and tucked her hair that was in her face. “See me before you leave?”

“I will.” She promised and let him go. In a way, forever. She let him go.

Sarah led Gigi to the car and was about to get in herself when Liam stopped her.

“I am sorry.” He came to a halt when he reached the beta who had folded her hands, “I know I should have called or at least texted. I just got caught up with the emotional turmoil of it all.”

Sarah let her angry stance go and hugged Liam, she could never resist those puppy eyes. “That’s what I’m here for, Li. I could have come and sat with you guys and if needed kicked him in the balls in case he didn’t show up.”

Liam laughed and hugged the beta tighter. “About that,” He loosened his grip, “go easy on him. He’s going through it right now and I’d rather not freak him out.”

“And what about when you were going through it _because_ of him?”

“I know but we had each other, he’s sort of alone. Please? For us?” He tried to appeal to her soft side.

She nodded but pointed her index finger at his face, “Fine, but I make no promises if he fucks up a second time.”

“Deal.”

They shook on it and he wished her a good night and said bye to Gigi once again.

*****

Niall stared at Zayn and the alpha stared back, neither of them having any intentions to speak to each other. Harry observed from near the dustbin where he was throwing all the wrappers and bags.

Louis was on his phone, texting Gigi, promising her updates.

Liam re-entered and saw the staring competition the blond and alpha were holding. He cleared his throat, making Zayn look at him. Niall grinned, feeling smug about winning their undeclared competition.

“You’re okay with the room you stayed in last night?”

“Don’t remember any of it but I’m sure it’s fine.” Zayn rubbed his hands together and keeping his gaze on them.

“Okay…” Liam hated this awkward silence. It felt wrong, “we’ll be done here in a minute and we can go up.”

“Sure.”

“We’re actually done.” Harry threw away the last of the plastic bottle into the bin, clearing the counter completely.

“Let’s go then.” Liam turned to walk out.

“Wait,” Zayn halted everyone’s movement, “don’t you have to take a bottle up for Louis?” Louis got thirsty in the middle of the night but was never willing to get out of bed to get water. Back on the tour bus Zayn made sure to put the omega in his bunk with a bottle of water. Ever since they had adopted the habit of taking one to bed.

“We keep a jug and glass on the bedside table now.” Louis said. The table was huge and easily accommodated the water.

“Oh.” Zayn nodded and gestured for them to continue walking.

“How many bedrooms are there?” He asked. He remembered seeing a second staircase leading upstairs.

“Nine, but the ones on the second floor are not furnished.”

Zayn made an acknowledging sound and took in his surroundings, getting a good look of his temporary and possibly his permanent housing situation.

The house was pretty. It was something he would have agreed to as well if he was here when the decision was being made.

Liam stopped in front of a room while the others stood at the door next to it, there was around five steps of distance between the two.

“This is yours, your suitcase is in there and there’s an ensuite with fresh towels and everything so…”

Zayn nodded and tried to look at Liam but at the last moment his gaze wandered off to the hallway and the paintings that were hung. “Thank you.” He swallowed nosily, Liam’s eyes very much stuck on the alpha’s bopping adam’s apple, “Can I have a toothbrush?”

The request made Liam want to burst into laughter at the mundaneness of the situation. He stuck to smiling though, “Of course, I’ll go look for one.”

Zayn again did an awkward head bop and rushed into the room behind him, almost bashing his head on the door.

Liam went back to his room where Harry was standing against the bedframe. “He’s okay?”

“Yeah, I think…” Liam sat down on the bed and fell on his back, “He wants a toothbrush.”

“Oh, I have one left, it’s in there, one sec,” The curly head went into their bathroom where his omegas were showering together and opened the sink drawer to get the last toothbrush.

“What’s so important, you don’t pay any mind to your very naked omegas together?” Niall asked and moaned a little when Louis kissed his neck from in front of him.

Harry indeed hadn’t noticed but now that he has he doesn’t want to leave. He set the toothbrush on the sink and took off his t-shirt.

“Nuh uh, you didn’t notice and now you’re uninvited.” Louis grinned and kissed Niall deeply, moving his hips in perfect alignment as the blond’s. Obscene noises were made and Harry would have been upset if his omegas didn’t make it so good to be teased.

“Fine, but you’ll have to take the backseat when I ride Li.” He said and put his t-shirt back on.

“As if.” Niall panted and Louis got on his knees. Harry decided to leave with the toothbrush, before he came in his jeans like a freshly pubescent teen. 

“Here.” Harry threw the brush next to Liam’s upper body that was on the bed. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths, “You okay, babe?”

Liam made a noise deep in his chest, “Yeah. Can you go give the brush though?”

“Why?”

“It’s so bloody awkward!” Liam sat up with a jolt, and put his hands in his hair, “It’s like we’ve never lived together before, like we picked him up after a blind date.” He brought his hands down his face and looked at Harry, “Wait a sec, are you hard?”

Harry snorted, “It’s a semi, it’ll go,” He closed the distance between them, and kissed the alpha, “It’s going to be a while before things become normal, we have to be patient. Why don’t you go in there and join the two, maybe then they won’t slip and crack a bone or something.”

“Is that where you got the stiffy from?”

Harry sneered, “No, Liam I think toothbrushes are very arousing.”

Liam shook his head and kissed Harry again, “Thanks.”

Harry hmmed into the kiss and pulled back, “I have to go,”

Liam nodded and let the alpha go. He removed his own clothes and planned to go join the omegas.

*****

Harry knocked on Zayn’s door and opened it when he heard a ‘Come in.’

Zayn was only in his boxers, much like yesterday, except today he looks much better. Zayn was putting some of his clothes in hangers to set up his closet. He raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry held up the toothbrush and gave it to Zayn, who put his hand out for it, “Thank you.”

“Welcome. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Zayn nodded and continued to remove and hang his clothes.

“Can I help you?” Harry’s lingering gaze was making him feel things he didn’t want to be feeling. He was too exposed for this.

Harry shook his head sporadically, “Sorry.” Zayn was trying to make his semi give an encore, “goodnight.” He whispered.

“Goodnight.”

With that he left but before returning to his room, he leaned against Zayn’s door and took a few calming breaths. This was probably what Liam was talking about. The awkwardness and sexual tension will pop like a balloon overfilled with air one day, and none of them will be ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler chapter than i would have liked but unfortunately was necessary.  
> Thank you to all those who have been commenting so far! You guys really make me so happy.


	20. Comfortable Silence is So Overrated

Harry woke up earlier than he wanted to but once he was up, he was up. He carefully manoeuvred himself off the bed and placed two pillows in his spot for Niall. The omega was prone to waking up if there was an empty space in bed.

The alpha took his phone from the bedside table and slipped out of the room without making a lot of noise. Liam noticed Harry leave from under him but he was too groggy to question the alpha about it. He didn’t want to wake the blond wrapped behind him either.

Harry laid down on the couch, which was now clear of all blankets and pillows and trash. He had his head on his forearm and the other on his stomach. He stared at the ceiling and just breathed for a while. His mind for the first time in a long time, was silent. There were no thoughts running in his mind at the speed of The Flash.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have things to worry about, of course he did. But right now, the sun of out, it was pleasantly warm in the living room, his boyfriends were peacefully sleeping and lastly the man he missed so dearly was here. It wasn’t perfect, but life felt pretty good right now. The alpha soon dozed off without realising and woke up when he felt human weight on his chest. Louis. He knew from the way the omega smelled and felt on him.

Louis made no noise on top of the alpha and neither did he initiate conversation, so Harry let the silence stretch out. He wrapped his arms around the omega and gave him a squeeze, making Louis nuzzle deeper into Harry’s chest.

“Did you and the other two have a fight?” Their peace was interrupted by a sleep infested Bradford accent.

Louis lifted his head up as Harry unwound his hands from around his body, “No,” The omega sat up carefully and got off of his alpha, “We don’t leave when we have arguments. We _stay_ and fix it.”

“Louis!” Harry couldn’t believe Louis would attack Zayn like that. Zayn's first day with them alone had barely even started yet and here they were firing snarky comments at each other.

“It’s fine.” Zayn said. The alpha wasn’t even fully awake yet.

“Sorry.” Harry apologized for his omega. That’s all Liam and he seemed to be doing for the past two days. “Coffee?”

“Tea, actually.” Louis answered instead of Zayn and left the living room.

“Did I do something?” Zayn asked as they walked to the kitchen together, raking a hand through his hair to make the bed-head go away.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say, _‘yeah, you left.’_ But he decided against it, “He’s hungry is all.”

“Are you cooking?” Zayn opened the fridge to check if there’s anything he can grab and eat.

Harry made a sound of confirmation and stood behind the alpha at the fridge. He didn’t know where the boost of confidence came from but he was glad it did. He put his arms around Zayn’s body to take the eggs out, only not touching by an inch or less.

Zayn felt Harry behind him, he could feel the warmth of a body but he was not being touched. To his credit, he didn’t start thrashing like he would have usually. Maybe it was the sleep that hadn’t completely left him, or maybe it was the lack of the warmth of a familiar body. One of _his_ bodies. He couldn’t admit to the latter so he waited for Harry to take out the eggs and leave instead of leaning into him like he wanted to.

“Close the fucking ref, will you? I’ll freeze.” Louis rubbed his bare arms in effort to warm them.

Zayn hadn’t realised he was freezing too considering he was shirtless. His nipples stood to attention, and he had goosebumps on his arms. He shut the fridge and went to sit on the stool.

He had forgotten his phone upstairs and he didn’t have anything to do other than sit uncomfortably. Harry placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of him and smiled at him. He wanted to smile back, he really did but years and years of being standoffish made it hard for him to return it.

“Do you plan on going to meet management today? To get your manager changed?”

“I think so. I’m sure they’ll give me lots of grief over it and, ugh, the paperwork.” It was too early to be discussing this. He hated dealing with management. The biggest perks, professionally speaking, of being in a band was Liam and Louis went head to head with management. He only ever gave his opinion to the two and they fought it out for them. He missed it the most, if he had to confess something out aloud.

“We can talk to him instead…” Harry offered softly. He didn’t want to make it seem like Zayn couldn’t do this on his own. “Lou’s gotten pretty good at scaring old Rob.” He chuckled to make light of the situation.

“Robert doesn’t deal with me. Simon does.”

Harry’s head snapped up and Louis’ to the side, “Why?” Louis asked.

“Was in my contract.” Zayn knew this wouldn’t be easy to listen to for the boys. Simon was well, he shared Zayn’s mentality.

“You’re fucking joking.” There was no way this could ever work if Zayn’s life was pretty much controlled by the devil himself. “How long is the contract for?”

“I’m sure if I got lawyers on it, I’d be able to back out, but when I signed it, it didn’t seem like a bad idea.” He really wishes he doesn’t have to bring in lawyers, he hates the way it creates bad blood and he has enough of that.

“I think you shouldn’t be allowed to make any decisions anymore.” Louis was livid. Zayn signed a contract with the one guy they were all running from. Louis was sure they were going to leave CowellCorporation once they went on their break and the contract ends. That man is downright disrespectful and a gold-digger.

“What do you want from me, Louis?” Zayn snapped at the omega. He’s been getting attitude from the omega and it hasn’t even been half an hour since he rolled out of bed.

“For you to use your fucking head, Zayn. Simon? Seriously?”

“What was I supposed to do, Louis? Who was going to sign with me after I left? Who else could I trust?”

“You could have left. Anybody would have signed with you, Zayn. You had all the impressive notes and you bloody know that.” Louis pointed in the alpha’s face.

“It’s easier said than done, Louis. There was a lot going on.”

“Yeah, and who’s fault was that?” Louis seethed.

“Enough.” Liam shouted. He had Niall’s hand in his and Niall for the most part looked near to tears. Why can’t they things like this unfold later in the day? “Can we please just eat in peace and then talk without the screaming?”

Zayn nodded at Liam even though he wanted to have the last word and make Louis submit. The alpha on the inside was itching to put Louis over his knees and teach him how to speak to him, properly.

Although Louis was still mad he didn’t want to defy Liam and challenge his authority.

Harry and Liam made them breakfast in silence. It was broken when Harry spoke up, “I think we should call the guy, Nikhil Spencer.”

“I want to sort out the label thing first.”

“I think not. We need to start talking to him, we can’t push it forever.” Louis spoke sharply.

“It’ll go smoother if I have an easy schedule so let me deal with that first.” Zayn tried not to let his annoyance bleed into his voice but he was guessing he wasn’t doing such a good job of it.

“Oh, sure let’s all wait another year till Zayn sorts his issues out with Simon,”

“Simon?!” Niall asks with his mouth full of eggs, his eyes comically wide.

“Oh, you missed that? Simon’s his handler.”

“You’re joking.” Niall swallowed his eggs and he was sure there was nothing left in his mouth or throat, yet he felt like he was choking.

“Zayn,” Liam sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

“I know, okay? I know it’s messed up but I’m trying, alright? I just need some fucking time.” Zayn banged the fork on his plate and ran up to his room when he felt tears burn his eyes.

Once Zayn left, Harry threw his fork in the sink too, “What was the need?” The alpha stared down at the three, “Where the fuck do you have to be, Lou that we can’t give him time, huh?”

“We need to make it clear that we won’t wait around for him forever.”

“Can you stop?! Do you think he’s going to stick around for much longer if you keep singling him out like that?” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, here he was thinking things were good and the universe decided to prove him wrong.

“Fine.” Louis folded his arms, “what now?” He was still mad. Simon out of all the fucking people.

“I’ll take care of it, you’re on cleaning duty.” Harry knew Louis hated cleaning, which is why he opted for cooking most days.

When Harry set to leave the kitchen, Liam stopped him in the living room on his way, “Haz, wait. What are you going to say?”

Harry shrugged, “I’ll apologize and tell him he can take his time.” Harry turned to the alpha fully, “I really need this to work, Liam.” His throat got caught with the rush of emotions he felt, “I don’t want him to run away.”

“Oh, Hazza.” Liam pulled the alpha against his chest and rubbed his back. He shushed him when the he felt his body bubble with silent sobs.

“I hate not knowing how to comfort him.” It’s not like he can go up to him and cuddle him or kiss him.

“Me too, babe,” He pulled the green eyed alpha away, tucking a hair strand behind his ear, and used his thumb to wipe away tears that were stuck to his face, “Why don’t you take some breakfast up with you? He didn’t eat much back in there.”

Harry nodded and snivelled. He went back into the kitchen and took out the pan Louis _just_ finished washing to warm the eggs kept on Zayn’s plate, much to the omega’s chagrin. He warmed the food up and made some extra toasts for the alpha to take up to his room in a tray. He made a mental note to buy apples so he could make fresh apple juice for Zayn. Those were a little harder to make juice of but Zayn loved freshly squeezed apple juice.

Harry balanced the tray in one hand and knocked on Zayn’s door.

“What?” Zayn’s voice boomed from the inside. Harry decided not to wait for an invite because he wasn’t likely going to be offered one.

“Hi,” Harry whispered and showed the tray in his hand, “I brought you some food. You didn’t have any downstairs.”

Zayn was sat on the trunk of the bed, “I’m not hungry.”

“Please,” He tried. He placed the tray behind Zayn, on the bed, “I made toast.”

Zayn gave Harry a stern look but then sighed before turning and picking up a piece of toast.

Harry gave a shy smile and sat next to him, “Z, I want you to take as much time as you need. We don’t need to rush into anything at all.”

Zayn nodded and put a little egg on his toast, biting into it, when a few pieces of egg fell in his lap. Harry’s hand reached out to pick it off the alpha’s crotch and he put it in his mouth as a reflex. When he realised what he had done, his head turned to Zayn, “Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that as a mov-”

“Relax, I know.” Zayn brushed it off and continued to finish his toast. Harry thought he had fucked up for a second there. “I will speak to Simon, see what he has to say. I don’t think he’ll bother much because he doesn’t know what we’re doing. I won't tell him.”

The way Zayn worded it rubbed Harry the wrong way. He made it sound like they were doing something wrong. Something shameful. “What do you mean? You’re not going to tell him about moving back to London?”

“Of course I will tell him about moving back here, but I will leave out where I’m staying.”

“You mean who you’re staying with.”

“Okay, yeah, so?” Zayn shrugged.

Harry exhaled noisily and put his hands behind his neck, “Do you even want this?” Harry got off the trunk and paced the room, “Like, what’s the point of this if you’re so bloody _ashamed._ ”

“Harry, I’m not going to fight with you separately.” Zayn yelled.

“This isn’t a fight, Zayn. I’m asking you. Do you even want this or are you too scared of whatever Gigi is holding against you?”

Zayn’s jaw flexed in anger as he gritted his teeth. “No, Harry, I don’t want to do this, I simply enjoy getting humiliated regularly by omegas and I _love_ pumping drugs into my bloodstream. This is exactly the life I wanted since I was a little boy.” Zayn was out of breath by the end of it, the tears that he stopped from falling earlier now were falling freely.

“Then why do you want to hide us like a dirty secret or as though you were doing something illegal?”

Zayn hit his forehead and played back the things he said a few moments ago and realised how he sounded. To him, he was being reasonable and smart by hiding from Simon so the bastard would comply without making their lives harder. But to Harry it sounded like he was trying to hide them like a shameful deed.

“That’s not what I meant when I said that I didn’t want to tell Simon,”

“Like hell you didn’t!” Harry shouted and put some distance between them.

“Shut up and listen to me.” Zayn alpha voiced, making Harry flinch, “I know what that sounded like but that was not my intention. I wasn’t going to tell Simon anything because we all know he would create more obstacles for us to tackle. I was only trying to speed the process.”

“Sorry for the alpha voice,” He said sincerely. “I’m a little riled up here.”

Harry’s lower lip trembled as he tried to make sense of Zayn’s explanation. Maybe he was lying. Wouldn’t be the first time.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“I don’t… sorry, I guess I overreacted.” Harry sat back down.

“No, I know how that sounded. Also I think you should call that guy. Maybe he’ll be willing to negotiate timings with us since he knows are schedules can be a bit haywire.”

“Really?” Harry couldn’t believe the initiative Zayn was taking. He thought there would be more fights.

“Yeah, I mean I don’t know when I’ll be able to get James replaced by Sarah and… it’s too complicated. Waiting would only mean more of not talking and more of fighting and I really don’t know if I have it in me to do all that.”

“I’ll call him and you know what? I’ll speak to Sarah too, try to convince her to speak to Simon and maybe he’ll do it without thinking twice.”

“That would help, but I don’t think Sarah’s going to listen… she kind of hates me.” He knows it’s temporary but doesn’t change the fact that at the moment she’d rather watch him suffer than help him.

“I know, we’ll find a way around it.”

Once they both didn’t have anything to say, the silence again turned awkward. The need of comforting Zayn was still very much present and now Harry wanted to be comforted too. “Can I hug you?”

Zayn’s saliva got stuck in his throat on its way down. Harry wants to hug him. Harry wants to _touch_ him. Worse, _he_ wants to touch _Harry_.

“You don’t have to. I was just asking because this whole thing has been such a ruckus and I know you probably feel like it’s always us against you and I really don’t want you to fee-”

Zayn cut Harry’s rambling off by hugging him. The angle was unconventional but they made it work. Harry has never felt more compelled to curve his neck into Zayn’s to get a proper sniff. But he didn’t. It would be too much too soon. For now he will make do with this. Zayn had turned a little on the trunk so he could fit Harry better in his arms.

The hug lasted for too long for it to be considered platonic but all the decisions were made by Zayn. Harry made no move to leave his arms and neither did he resist when Zayn decided to pull apart. If they wanted things to get better, they needed to give it time and trust. Lots of trust. And if deemed comfortable by Zayn, a little affection.

“Why don’t you shower and then come down. We’ll talk.”

Zayn winced at the thought of talking to Louis or Niall. Funny how they weren’t even the ones his ire was directed at but here they were intimidating the shit out of him.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Harry whispered and got up to leave.

“Thanks for breakfast.”

Harry smiled at him wide, “It’s no problem. I'll get apples for you tomorrow, to make juice.” With that he shut the door behind him, feeling a hundred worlds better.

*****

“Heeeyyyy, Saraaah Leee, if it isn’t my favourite person. How are you, love?” Harry smiled into the camera, his smile giving the sun a complex.

“What do you want?” Sarah wasn’t looking too flattered like he had hoped.

“Just checking up on my friend, can’t I call to say hi?” Harry pouted exaggeratedly.

“Just spit it out. I don’t have all day.”

“Okay, so it’s a little complicated and a lot to ask for, but,” Harry went on to explain the entire situation and the conundrum they were facing and Sarah heard him patiently. There was a lot of back and forth, and a lot of convincing but Harry got the job done. Sarah would send in a formal request to get Zayn transferred under her.

Harry also had to endure an earful about how irresponsible and stupid Zayn’s decision was when it came to signing with Simon _again._

“That sounded rough.” Liam said from the entrance of their living room.

“It was. She’s mad but I think it’ll work. Where are my boys?”

“Cuddling in some corner of the house I reckon.” Liam chuckled, “Louis was so mad about the dishes.”

“Ugh, I know but he really needs to stop coming at Zayn,” Harry made himself comfortable in Liam’s arms when the alpha came and sat next to him.

“I’ll speak to them.”

“Hmm,” Harry was almost purring as Liam massaged the alpha’s scalp.

“I should be the one getting pets, I bloody slogged in the kitchen for so long.” It was only thirty minutes but it was way more than he was used to. Whining was totally acceptable.

“C’mere,” Liam opened his other arm and beckoned Louis over. The omega threw his full weight onto Liam. The alpha made a small ‘oomph’ sound but proceeded to envelope the small omega.

“Where’s Niall?”

“Colour coordinating his part of the closet.” Louis said. Niall did that often when he had too much on his mind and was spent of creative energy.

“Zayn asked me to call the Spencer guy.” Harry told Louis.

“Good,” Louis’s tone was dismissive.

“Lou, I know this is hard on you, but I will not let you disrespect him.”

Louis glanced at the alpha from the corner of his eye, thinking about his options. Either he could apologize and try to reel in his outbursts or he can get spanked. He hates them both. But if he was going to be sat in a room with his boyfriends, and whatever Zayn is, and a stranger, he’d rather not to do it on a smarting bottom.

“I’ll try.”

“That’s all we ask, baby.” Liam kissed his forehead and scented to omega.

Harry got out of Liam’s arms and searched for his phone that had slipped into the crevices of the couch, “I will make us an appointment then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this being so late. I got into the uni i wanted and there was a lot of shit to sort through but when it was all done with I went out to get some celebratory dinner and contracted the worst stomach bug of my life. 
> 
> Give me all your thoughts about this one because frankly I wrote it in the state of the walking dead.


	21. Thousand Miles Away From the Day That We Started.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanation to how it all began. And Angssst.

“He’s late.” Niall fumed on the couch. It had been a week since Harry scheduled today’s meeting and they still hadn’t had James replaced with Sarah.

Sarah had done her part and sent a few emails here and there to get Simon’s attention but the man’s been AWOL. The only interaction Zayn and he have had is through James. James was a different story all together. It was like the man knew Zayn needed some time off work and made it his life’s purpose to not let him have any.

Zayn had been occupied with meetings with various brands, photoshoots, online interviews, radio shows, etc. He wasn’t even at house for more than sleeping.

The entire situation had made Niall very queasy. Almost never seeing Zayn in the past week was unnerving. Every time the man came home later than he told them he would, Niall would automatically assume he was never coming back. Touch wood, he did.

Liam was the one holding most conversations with Zayn. They texted back and forth about when Zayn would be home, what he’d like to eat, whether if they had gone to bed and there was food in the fridge or not. The alpha hoped for it to be more of an informal interaction but it was basically business.

The most affection Zayn had shown was the hug he gave Harry. When the green eyed alpha told his boyfriends about the hug, at some point in the future hopefully, they’d admit to be envious, even Louis, who was still hostile towards Zayn. The only reason he hasn’t been turned over anyone’s knee for it was, Zayn was never present to be disrespectful towards.

“He said he’ll be here, so he will. Nikhil isn’t here either.” Harry tried to make Niall’s frown disappear by hugging him sideways. They were watching The Great British Bake Off, and all the sugar Niall wasn’t eating was also bothering him.

“Yeah, but he’ll be here any minute and I’d rather not make a shitty first impression.”

“Nialler, he’ll come. I’m sure it’s just traffic or something.” Liam said.

Niall only sighed and continue to frown. At least they’d have a therapist on hand if Zayn decided to never show up.

When the bell rang Niall’s stomach did a little twirl thinking that Zayn’s finally here but instead it was Nikhil. Niall had never seen the alpha before and he was pleasantly surprised. The man was tall and muscular, and weirdly was wearing a custom made suit. The only reason Niall knew that suit was custom made was, he had been fitted too many times in his life to know that a suit cannot fit someone so well without going that extra mile.

Liam shook the man’s hand, and Nikhil smiled at him warmly. The big man could have easily passed as a stoic resting bitch faced man, but his smile was presenting him as a big teddy bear.

“Hi, Nikhil Spencer, you can call me Nik.” His voice was thick. Not Harry level thick but thick enough for Louis to think his alpha voice would be killer.

Harry had the scariest alpha voice out of the three alphas but Louis found it hotter than he did scary. He didn’t like any other alpha’s alpha voice other than Harry’s, Liam’s and well, Zayn’s was tolerable.

“Please, make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything to drink?” Harry asked after they all shook hands.

“Just some water would be great.”

Niall was still looking the alpha down, trying to figure out why the man was in a tailored suit. He looked more like a lawyer than a therapist. His cufflinks and three to four day stubble not making his case either.

The blue eyed omega didn’t realise when Nikhil stared back at him because he was too lost in his head and Zayn wasn’t even here yet.

“You’re wondering why I’m dressed the way I am.” He said it like he knew for a fact Niall was thinking that. Not that he’d be wrong.

Niall shrugged, not fazed by the fact that he just got read like an open book. Nikhil was a people’s man after all. It was in his job description to know what people were thinking. “I mean, it’s not the first attire that pops into one’s head when you say, ‘pack therapist’.”

“To burn out your curiosity, one of my husbands is a designer so he insists, but when I’m meeting with clients in public, I prefer to be dressed more professionally. Comes off more as a business meeting than a therapy session.”

“You do sessions in public?” Louis asked. He hasn’t heard of therapy sessions out of the office. But again he knew nothing about therapy. Although why would you go out… when you can lie on a couch and vent?

“Sometimes. People in the industry are rather busy. Sometimes I have to meet them around their set, or even between their interviews.” Then Nikhil looked around, “Which reminds me, aren’t there five of you?”

“Like you said busy schedules. He should be on his way.”

“I completely understand. Many a times I wait around and they end up not showing up.”

“Must be annoying.” Because Niall was annoyed and he wasn’t even working the job. Zayn had one job. This had been scheduled five days ago.

“Not really. In the beginning, maybe, but I understood how little control you people have when it comes to your work.” Nikhil smiled at Harry and took the glass of water offered on the tray.

“I tried texting and calling him but I think he might be driving.” Harry had shot the alpha at least seven texts and two voicemails. Tardiness wasn’t a great way to start their healing process. Yes, this was a healing process as much as a fixing process.

“No worries, we have plenty people to start off with right here. Why don’t you start, frowny face?” The alpha smirked at Niall.

Being called ‘frowny face’ didn’t help his face but he spoke anyway, “I’m Niall.” He didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t the one with a problem here. The one with the problem was missing.

“I already knew that.”

Niall continued to stretch out the silence and looked at Louis next to him about how to proceed. Isn’t there supposed to be a question to answer? “I don’t know what you want me to say,”

“What do _you_ want to say? Sod me.”

Niall scoffed, “I want to know what the fuck was so important and urgent that Zayn could not be here on time. He had plenty time to figure things out.”

Nikhil smiled, and Niall knew he already knew what was making him frown. He wanted him to say it.

“All of you share the feeling or do we have a few defensive ones here?”

Both the omegas looked at the alphas, making them squirm and blush. So nobody needed to know that the two already had a few excuses for Zayn.

“Thought so,” The muscular man made himself more comfortable on the couch, and loosened his pristinely tied tie, “What are your thoughts on rugby?”

“Huh?” They all said collectively.

“Rugby, the sport.”

“We’re more into footie, how is this related?” With every passing second that Zayn didn’t show up, Louis kept getting agitated and it was showing.

“I like footie too, but what about rugby? Humor me, please.”

Why was this guy so bloody obsessed with rugby? “I used to play a little when I was younger. Very young actually.” Liam decided to indulge the guy. Not like they could actually start without Zayn there.

“And what are your thoughts?” Nikhil put his right leg over his left knee and placed his elbow on the couch arm with his face in his hand.

“Um, violent? I was getting hurt a lot and my mother pulled me out. Too much for her to bear, I guess.”

“Exactly it’s violent, right? So much for a ball to go from one end of the ground to another.”

They all nodded dumbly, having no idea as to where he was going with this, even if he was going anywhere.

“How about swimming? You lads like a dip or two in a pool?”

They all nodded again, none of them wanting to speak out of fear of what the man would make out of it.

“So, Liam, you said rugby is violent. What about swimming? On like a competitive level.”

“Less violent, definitely less risk of injuries.”

“Exactly.” He paused, waiting for anyone to question him, or even berate him for pointlessly going on and on, “Your situation at the moment, think of it as a sport. If you choose to play like rugby, there will be a winner, for sure, but the injuries will take time to heal and we all know how scars are notorious for almost never leaving.” Nikhil bent forward now, placing both his elbows on his thigh, “Meanwhile, when we talk about swimming, you compete with ease, minimal injury, close to none, but takes the same effort and time in training.”

“What if we drown?” Niall asked using his own logic.

“That’s what I’m here for. I won’t let you drown. You will learn to float in your own time, don't worry.” 

“You said our situation at the moment. How much do you know?” Louis questioned.

“Well, if you’re asking me, did I google you? Absolutely. But from what I read, you wouldn’t exactly require me if this was about Zayn expanding his music taste.” He had connected the dots. Question only remained of what the issue was in full words.

“Why don’t you lads tell me your part of the story?” Nikhil gestured for one of them to talk.

“You want to start without Zayn?” Liam couldn’t blame the guy. It had been close to half an hour and Zayn was still MIA.

“Yeah, I get the feeling he won’t be arriving this session in time for a proper conversation. In a way it’s good. I’d like to hear both sides of the coin without interruptions.” Nikhil smirked at the omegas who were sitting together with Niall’s arm around Louis’ waist.

Harry looked at the others, wordlessly asking for permission to explain. When he felt like he wasn’t going to be challenged for the chance to talk, he began. Harry being Harry, not wanting to paint a bad picture of Zayn - especially when he wasn’t here to defend himself - left out a few grimmer details but the omegas and much to their surprise, Liam, the ever defensive soul, corrected him.

The green eyed alpha had started describing their life from the day Zayn vanished in the middle of the night. However, listening to the whole thing, Nikhil knew their problems laid deeper than from the night Zayn left.

“How about you give me some backstory, how did all of it start?”

“X-Factor,” Louis spoke before Harry could, the alpha was prepared to talk but Louis wanted this one. “I was the first one to get involved with Zayn,” Louis sighed and squirmed in his seat to get more comfortable but he knew his discomfort wasn’t because of the couch, “and I was the one to propose the idea of a pack. Never to Zayn though,” he added quickly. No one ever brought up the word in front of Zayn. “I started fooling around with Zayn like at the beginning before we were put in a band. And so did Liam and Niall, but that was more of a casual thing. Zayn and I were a little involved.” Talking about this after five years, about to hit six, it still hurts. It hurts to think about how he and Zayn were an _actual_ couple prior to any of this. That was a different Zayn. The Zayn he really fell in love with.

“Why were you and Niall casual?” Nikhil directed the question at Liam, who seemed to not be present. He was brought back by the question.

“Well, Niall was my first ever experience after I presented. I did have a girlfriend and I don’t know maybe a boyfriend, but Niall was my first omega. It felt a little too much at the time seeing as to our stay was purely based luck. If we made it, we stayed, and if we didn’t, we’d have to go our separate ways. Ireland’s too far to miss someone so much, which I sure as hell would have. Casual or not.” Liam extended a hand for Niall to take and pulled the omega’s hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

“So you became more serious when you were made into a band?”

“I mean, a month into being a band and we knew we wanted to be a pack. We were young but nothing felt more right.” Harry said and he should know, he was the youngest.

“Who was your first?”

“Mine?” Harry smiled fondly at memory, “Niall and Liam, both. But more Liam and then Niall joined in.”

Niall chuckled, “Liam used to stare at Harry so intensely it was funny. He couldn’t stop staring at the boy when we used to do individual rehearsals. And I mean, I’m only human, look at those dimples.” Niall turned to wink at Harry, making the alpha blush five shades darker than he already was.

“Then we were put in band and I became impossible to control. One week in and I couldn’t stop thinking about Nialler. He was in head all the damn time,” Louis glanced at Niall, “very rude of you, babe, invading my thoughts like that twenty four seven.”

“I’m not sorry.” Niall smiled smugly.

“So, I made a move. By that time these three had become more serious than Niall and Liam ever were. Adding me to the mix was basically the start to it all. My feelings for Harry grew, feelings I didn’t even know I had because Zayn took so much of my attention. But soon enough we all fell in bed together, mind you no actual sex because Hazza was too young and it was all in such a grey area. We didn’t know how far we’d come.” Louis sighed sadly, “The night we came third place in X-Factor, we were so happy. We felt like we were untouchable. That night was the first night Zayn ever slept with Harry and Liam. We all did. As a pack.”

“First time with only Liam and Harry?”

“Yeah, Niall had spoken to me about being with Zayn, and of course, he asked Harry and Liam too.” Louis remembers the blond blushing up a storm before asking. He’s too cute to say no to. But it all came down to whether Zayn wanted to or not. And of course, like he said, Niall’s too cute to say no to, even for Zayn.

“And the two of you never proposed being intimate with Zayn prior to your win?”

“We didn’t. He made it very clear when he found out about Liam and I. Was almost wanting to leave the band because of it and of course we were upset by it but turns out he was only scared because of how _he_ felt.” Harry remembers it like it was yesterday. Zayn was so eager. He was so happy. In his head it meant that they could be together, all of them. The next morning Zayn had behaved like it never happened and had threatened to punch Liam in the face if he came any closer.

With Zayn, life was uncertain. He was always hot or cold. But he was either too hot or too cold, never was there ever any mediation to it. It’s a real surprise they ever made to almost five years together. How they made it to five years? Because Zayn could hide and pretend to be indifferent only so much. He walls always came down at some point and he became soft. They went right back up when he realised what he was doing but it made the softer moments so much more enjoyable. But clearly none of those were a sign of a healthy relationship.

“Hmm,” Nikhil seemed to be in deep thought.

“What?” Niall asked.

Nikhil shook his head, “You’ve done a pretty good job of hiding so much from the media. I mean, buying the house wasn’t your brightest move but I guess it was necessary.”

“It was. We needed this…permanency, I guess.” Harry said.

“I would have professionally advised the same.”

“I’m so sorry about Zayn.” Liam apologized but the three could hear the underlying anger in his voice. Something tells the omegas Liam will be more than happy to rip Zayn a new one this time.

“No, like I said, I think this was for the best. Can one of you coordinate and set up the next meeting between just Zayn and me?”

Harry nodded, “We’ll let you know.”

“Alright then, boys,” Nikhil got up and put his hand forward to shake Liam’s, “I will take your leave.”

“Nikhil,” Louis stopped the alpha.

“Please, call me Nik,”

“Right. Nik, will this, one session with Zayn and one session with us be a regular thing?”

“No, but why do you ask?” Nikhil looked at the omega curiously and Louis felt on the spot because of it. He kinds of wish he didn’t ask.

“I…we’ve been having a tough time being able to talk to him. Well, at least civilly.”

“Like I said, Louis. Swim, don’t play rough.” Nikhil winked and let Harry walk him to the door.

“So dinner?” Harry asked after he returned.

One look at Liam told him that the alpha may not be in the right frame of mind to cook. “Li,” Harry hugged the alpha.

“I want to throw so many things at a wall and watch them break.”

It wasn’t uncommon for Liam to lose his temper. He has always been a little hot tempered but ever since they became a pack, it had reduced considerably. His tolerance for most things increased by a whole lot, and he was proud of that progress. But Zayn, oh boy, Zayn was making him _want_ to play rugby. He was itching to play rugby.

“I’m sure there’s a reason, baby. Let’s not assume the worst.” Harry said softly into Liam’s neck. He didn’t know if he was giving comfort or drawing it.

“We all know there isn’t a valid one. All we’re going to get is a shitload of excuses.”

“Calm down, you want to help me cook?” Harry knew busying the alpha was his best option, lest the anger festers and Zayn gets thrown out of the house.

Harry had told Zayn when their session would end, he most likely would assume that it’s over and would come home soon.

They ate, no one mentioned Zayn again but they all wondered where he was. Harry as usual, made him a plate but the alpha didn’t show up until they were all tired of waiting.

The knots in Niall’s stomach were tight, so tight, he couldn’t even eat. He stared at his plate and shifted the meat on his plate from one corner to another. After food he stared at their TV. His mind wandered off to all the places he didn’t want to visit. Every so often Louis would break out of his own troubled reverie to help Niall out of his.

Liam made them hot chocolate and let Niall and Louis put three dollops of whipped cream, caving in every time one of them looked at him with questioning eyes.

It was around eleven in the evening when Harry gave up. He got off the couch and trotted to his bedroom in hopes of getting sleep. He knew it would be a right miracle if he slept before he heard Zayn get in. Soon Louis followed Harry and dragged Niall up with him, leaving Liam alone. Before they left, Louis tried to convince Liam to head up with them but he shook his head and kissed his omegas goodnight. Louis didn’t insist further.

*****

In the cab, on the way from a random club he stopped his car at, Zayn realised how much he had fucked up. He was supposed to be back at the pack house ages ago. He’ll consider himself lucky if he doesn’t come to his suitcases thrown at the gate. He’d deserve it.

He had his schedule cleared. He had given James a four day notice to make sure _nothing_ would be in his way. And he was on his way, he was. But instead he drove to a club. He didn’t even know he was driving to a club. He ignored every single voice in his head telling him he shouldn’t be here. But he couldn’t leave either. So he did what he does best, drowned the voices in alcohol. The tiny voices that belonged to Gigi, the omegas, the pissed off alphas, and even his mother. They all were weak against the shot after shot.

But in the cab, when there was no blasting music, making his internal organs bounce, he couldn’t mute them out. The alcohol didn’t last in his system for long because he hadn’t drank as much and his tolerance was higher than it has ever been. He wanted to tell the cab driver to drive him to the nearest hotel, but the tiny voices won because he had no defence against them.

“Sir?” The cab driver asked once they were waiting out the gate. The cab had stood there for almost five minutes and the driver had given him enough time. He had to do this. If he was lucky there would be no one waiting for him. He prayed they gave up and went to bed. Lying to their faces would be much easier tomorrow after a pill, or hundred.

He paid the, and made his way inside. With the key Liam had given, he unlocked the door and closed it behind him. He toed off his shoes at the entrance, to make minimal noise and gently padded to the kitchen, knowing there was a plate of food waiting for him. He didn’t bother with the lights because he knew they would only hurt his head.

The light, however, turned on and his soul almost jumped out of his body, “Ya Allah, are you mad?” Zayn didn’t even know who it was because he closed his eyes immediately, could have been an intruder. It would be just his luck. But it was worse. Liam. An angry, angry Liam.

“Where have you been?” Liam folded his arms after getting closer to Zayn.

Zayn didn’t know how to reply. He was mildly sober, but not sober enough for this conversation. “I got delayed.”

Liam scoffed and got closer to Zayn, there was less than an arm’s distance between them, “Then why can’t you walk straight and smell like a million strangers?”

“What do you want me to say, Liam?”

“The truth.” Liam used his alpha voice. Zayn _hates_ being alpha voiced. Not even his father gets forgiven for using his alpha voice on his own son.

“I went to a club. Sue me.”

Liam’s eyes darkened and Zayn was scared. Not of being punched but of being thrown out. “Why?” The anger in his eyes were a solid contrast to the hurt in his voice.

Zayn broke down, “What the fuck was I supposed to do, Liam? The man’s in a pack himself. How was I supposed to face him?”

Liam’s eyes did not soften. Zayn’s reasons weren’t valid enough. They were all scared. They all had many things on the line. Zayn doesn’t get to chicken out. He doesn’t get to run away at the first sight of discomfort.

“You were supposed to be here. Why you weren’t isn’t any of my concern.” Liam knew he was being harsh. But he doesn’t know what else to do. He kept thinking, _I have to swim, I have to swim,_ but he was never too fond of chlorinated water. “Zayn, I won’t let you waltz in here and take away all the progress we’ve made.”

“I haven’t waltzed to anywhere. If you remember I was practically abducted and brought here and then coerced into staying.”

The words from the alpha’s mouth stung. But rather be stung right now than have to cut off a limb in the future, “Then leave.”

Zayn flinched at the steadiness in his voice. Liam was serious. Zayn wants to leave too, so why is it so hard to storm out of there, right this second? Nothing was stopping him. He had nothing to lose. The video Gigi has? He’ll deal with it. He’s dealt with worse. So why is he standing here and being humiliated?

“You have all night, Zayn. Decide what you want. If you choose not to stay, be gone before we wake up. And if you do choose to stay, be here for the next session, or so help me God, I will end your life, Malik.” Liam turned to leave the alpha stunned in the kitchen but then he stopped, turned again to say, “Food’s in the microwave.” He couldn’t waste good food.

Zayn had a lot of thinking to do. He hates thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a therapist, I don't know how they work either (let's hope i make it to one in the future) so all advice is coming out of my arse. If there's anything application based in the future or any clinical words that I may or may not use, please don't take them seriously.
> 
> All comments and Kudos' are appreciated ❤❤.


	22. I Know That You're Scared Because I'm So Open.

Zayn packed his bags. He put everything in his suitcases and wiped the tears off of his face. This was useless and pointless. He was going nowhere with this. Is this Nikhil guy going to convince his parents to not hate him? Can this guy make him hate himself any less? He doesn’t think so. He wants out. And if out means doing the hardest thing he ever did, again, he’ll do it.

The alpha dragged his suitcases out the door and got them to the front door one after the other. Once he was done, he ran back up for a last sweep, making sure he was leaving _nothing_. He didn’t want any reason for them to reach out or for him to. What he really hopes for is, Liam to get in deep, deep trouble for doing this to him, with Harry.

He’s sure that’s going to happen. He looked in the bathroom, double checked the closet, and looked under the bed for anything that rolled away. When he was done searching the room and finding nothing, took a deep breath and closed the door his – no – the room, for the last time. The room clicked shut and the room next to it opened.

“Z?” Niall whispered. The omega rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision. Apparently playing with your food and not eating it mean waking up at three in the morning to get a snack. His stomach had grumbled so hard, he woke up.

“Niall. Why are you up?” The omega looked impossibly soft, and small. His blond hair was muddled in every direction and his eyes were squinty. The only light coming was from downstairs, where Zayn had left his suitcases. _Shit, shit, shit._ He can’t see the suitcases. Fuck.

“Hmm? Oh, hungry.” The omega was barely stable on his feet.

“You’re going down?” Well, there wasn’t a kitchen on this freaking floor. The suitcases were right downstairs! Oh, this is a problem.

“Yes, Zayn. I’m hungry.” Niall whined. He wanted to stomp his foot. First, Zayn didn’t show up for the session and now he wasn’t letting him get the food he didn’t eat because of him in the first place!

“Um, why don’t I get you something to eat? You can go sit in my room.”

“No, it’s fine.” Niall brushed him off and started walking towards the stairs.

No, no, no. Niall couldn’t have worse timing. “No,” Zayn ran up to the omega, and caught him by his arm, “you look like you’ll trip down the stairs. Sit in the room. I will get you food and eat with you too. I haven’t eaten yet either.” Zayn tried to make it all sound like a command. A sleepy Niall seldom puts up a fight.

Zayn ran downstairs and moved the suitcases to outside the house, that way even if Niall decides to come down, Zayn will be safe. Heading towards the kitchen, Zayn wanted to kick himself because he had already eaten his plate of food and he wasn’t sure if there was any left. Which meant cooking, ugh.

He should have never eaten the seconds from the fridge, but all the thinking made him hungry. Maybe he can get away with toast with butter and some jam. Harry surely must have some jam somewhere. He entered the pantry and scanned the place for the fruit mush but instead he found the solution to all his problems. Cocoa Puffs. Bingo.

Zayn pulled out a bowl, put in the cocoa puffs and went to get the carton of milk. He put two spoons in the bowl and put it on a tray. When he was about to leave and turned back because on second thoughts, Niall might need seconds. He put the cereal box and the milk carton on the tray.

The alpha knocked on his door and waited. When no one came to the door, Zayn got slightly worried but he balanced the tray on one hand and opened the door. He sighed in relief when he saw Niall fast asleep in his bed. The bed. Sorry.

Zayn placed the tray on the bedside table and tried to shake Niall awake. When that didn’t work, he thought to leave. Let Niall sleep and just leave. But something about leaving an omega hungry was so wrong, he wouldn’t be able to even make it down the stairs.

Niall nuzzled into the pillow deeper and tucked his nose right into it. That’s when Zayn realised what the blond was doing. He was trying he smell Zayn. The alpha was sure his scent was still lingering in the covers and pillows. The knowledge made his heart wrench.

Zayn sat near the curve of Niall’s back, “Hey, Ni,” the alpha shook his shoulder, “I got you food, love.”

At the sound of food, Niall came to and whined into the pillow, “Watchya get?”

“Cocoa Puffs,”

Niall eyes opened and he sat up, “Gimme.” He pulled out his hands from under the covers.

Zayn smiled at the omega’s enthusiasm and but the bowl in his hands, “Ugh, it’s a little soggy now,”

“You took forever to wake up, babe.”

Niall pouted and picked up the cereal box to add more to make the soggy bits more tolerable.

“Did you just get home?”

Zayn shook his head and regretted it. He was still in the clothes that he left in.

“Why haven’t you changed then?” Niall looked the alpha weird. As good as those jeans looked on him, he was sure pyjama bottoms were more comfortable.

“I… I didn’t want to?”

Niall frowned into his spoon of cocoa puffs, “You can go. I’ll be fine.”

Right but his clothes were outside the house. There wasn’t half an article of him in this room. “No, I change before I sleep.” Oh this sucks.

Niall hmmed and continued to eat with Zayn taking a spoon every now and then. He looked much more awake now, with his eyes fully open and the traces of sleep leaving his posture. “Where were you then?”

Zayn was expecting that but he hadn’t made up a lie yet, so he went with the truth. If Niall hated him for it, he won’t even have to see Zayn’s face come sunrise, “I got scared.”

Niall sharply turned his head and looked at the alpha with intense eyes. His blues penetrating the brown ones, but he didn’t say anything for a while. He topped up the bowl again and continued to chew, “Why?”

“Huh?” The pause was long enough for Zayn to lose track of where he was.

“What were you scared of?”

“I just… Nikhil, he um, he’s in a pack, right? With alphas and…” He doesn’t know how to say it without being a prick.

“Right, you have your head up your arse and you don’t know how to admit it.”

Zayn narrowed eyes and angrily slurped up the chocolate milk. “It’s easy for you because you have Harry, Liam and Louis to back you up, even if you say or do ridiculous things.”

“You had them too, Zayn. And we did put up with and back your ridiculous words and actions. Don’t pretend to be cornered by us when you’re the one not ready to leave the damn corner yourself.”

“You can’t pretend to know what I’m feeling. Even if you think you’re right and I’m wrong.” This was getting way more hostile than he would have liked. But oh well, one last fight.

“That’s why we are seeing the therapist, you absolute frustrating piece of shit.”

“Hey, now.” Zayn used his alpha voice. But Niall was right. They were seeing the guy because there was a communication gap and lost feelings and wasted _love_.

“You don’t threaten me, Zayn.” Niall picked up the bowl and scooped the last soggy bit. He curled his nose in disgust but Harry never let him leave the table without everything on his plate or bowl.

“Ugh, just,” Zayn took Niall’s hand and put the spoon his mouth. He knew all about Harry and his ‘you can’t leave unless everything is finished.’ But most of the times Louis or Liam took pity on the omega and ate away whatever he couldn’t finish.

“Thanks.” Niall whispered. “Where did you go?”

Zayn stalled, picking up non-existent lint from the covers, “Some club. My stupid car is still there.”

Niall scoffed, “What did Liam say?”

“Why do you think he said something?” 

“He didn’t come to bed until like a few hours ago, which is when I’m assuming you got in and decided to get out too.”

“What?” Zayn felt caught. He was so careful though.

“I saw you wheel the suitcases away,” Niall hadn’t left to go to bed immediately. Most of it was because he was too sleepy to move but he also wanted to know why Zayn was so enthusiastic about getting him food. The alpha ran like a roadrunner.

Zayn could only look at Niall, dumbfounded.

“Were you leaving?”

“I…was.” Zayn hates this. He wanted to curl up in this blanket and never come out.

“Was?” Niall’s voice lifted and he looked at Zayn, his eyes hopeful.

“Niall, I,” The alpha sighed and put his face in his hands, “Liam said that if I am so unsure, I should leave.”

“He told you, you should leave?” Niall was edging on confusion but most of all amazement. _Liam, Liam James Payne¸_ asked Zayn, Zayn Javaad Malik, to leave. Did the moon get closer to earth?

“You sound happy about it.”

“No, only amused. He didn’t ask you to leave.”

“You weren’t there Niall.”

Niall snorted, “Yeah, sure but I know Liam. He certainly didn’t ask you to leave.”

“Fine, don’t believe me.” Zayn couldn’t have imagined having this silly argument with Niall in bed. It almost felt nice.

“He didn’t ask you to leave.” Niall insisted.

“He said, “Then leave” after I said that I was scared.”

Niall saw Zayn getting frustrated. “Okay, let’s assume he did say that,” Zayn opened his mouth to fight Niall, but the omega silenced him with a raised finger, “he was angry. He says shit he doesn’t mean when he’s angry.”

Zayn sighed, “He said I had till morning to decide if I wanted to stay and show up for the next session or leave.”

Now Niall was mad, “You bastard,” The blond scooted away from Zayn in bed, “You just said Liam asked you to leave. He didn’t ask you to leave, he gave you a bloody choice, and clearly you’ve chosen.” He got out of bed and went for the door. Zayn crawled behind him in bed and pulled him back down.

“Wait a fucking second. You don’t get to call me a bastard when all Liam did was make me feel like a burden and un-fucking-welcomed.”

Niall exhaled through his nose and had a stormy expression on his face. “Do you have any idea how we feel Zayn? Even in the slightest? Have you any idea, how much shit we had to sort through because you left?” Zayn may think he’s going through it right now but they already had. They did their hurting and now they were once again on the verge of putting themselves through it. Again.

“Yes, Niall, I left. But don’t you for a second think it wasn’t just as hard for me. It was.” Zayn’s throat burned and swallowing became hard.

“Tell that to Harry who you threw off of you, and who you publically told that he means nothing to you. Tell that to Louis who you yelled at the night my heat hit, and tell that to Liam who you left helpless, because it was your fucking job to take care of us.” If Niall was the type of person to get mad and get physical he would have slapped Zayn. Louis would have.

“Then why shouldn’t I leave? Clearly I was the worst thing that ever happened to you, so tell me Niall, why shouldn’t I leave?” Zayn’s nostrils were flaring and he was dangerously close to the omega he had pulled back into bed.

Niall couldn’t believe the alpha’s audacity. After everything the man still managed to make this about him. And yes, maybe some of it was about him but why is it so hard for him to understand that most of their issues were risen only after the douchebag left.

“ _Tell me, Niall.”_ Zayn alpha voiced, again. The alpha got closer till Niall’s back was firmly pressed against the headboard, and the raven head looked at him with pure _fire_ in his eyes. At some point his eyes flicked down to his lips and back up when Niall’s tongue darted out to wet his dry lips.

Niall doesn’t know what washes over him, the jolt that the command sent through him, the proximity between them, whatever. The blond closed the distance between them and kissed the alpha.

It wasn’t so much of a kiss as much it was a fight with teeth. Niall bit Zayn’s bottom lip hard enough, he was afraid he’d taste blood any minute. He wouldn’t be sure if it was his or Zayn’s though, because the alpha was just as enthusiastically attacking Niall.

When the omega felt Zayn’s hand slither into his t-shirt, he pushed Zayn off of him.

Zayn put a two or three inch distance between the two while their chests rose and deflated rapidly.

Niall waited for the feeling of horror and disgust to dawn upon him but it never came. He didn’t feel like he cheated, but he knew this was something he’d have to tell his boyfriends.

“We do that a lot, huh?” Zayn pushed himself up but Niall pulled him back down. He looked every bit mad as he did before but this time there was a tinge of sad. Zayn secretly wanted to kiss it away, again. Minus the aggressive biting and pulling.

“You wanted a reason to stay. This,” Niall looked down back to the alpha’s lips, which were a shade of dark cherry red, he leaned in to place another kiss, it was soft, nothing but skin on skin, “should be a good enough of a reason.” He pushed Zayn off of him and got out of bed, “If not then I guess I won’t see you in the morning.”

Zayn watched Niall leave and closed the room shut. _What the fuck?_ His suitcases are at the front door, a boner in his already restricting pants, and about a million doubts in his head. Niall wants him to stay, whether it be for the sake of the other three or himself, he wants him to stay. But Liam wants him gone, he’s rather not have Zayn here than work his fears with him.

The alpha pushed his face into the pillow and lifted his hips in the air. He groaned loudly in his pillow. After two minutes of groaning in the pillow, he pulls out his phone from his pocket. It’s nearing to four o’clock in the morning. Harry likes to wake up at six.

Nearly four in the morning which meant it was around twelve in the afternoon for Gigi. He speed-dialled her and there were three rings, “Oh my God, I was just thinking about you. Isn’t it like middle of the night right now?”

“Good morning to you too, babes,” Hearing her voice soothed Zayn, “It’s four in the morning. Why were you thinking of me?”

“I saw this text Sarah sent me about how Simon isn’t really available to go over the situation with you. I was going to call you sometime.”

“Are you busy, love?”

“I was going to drive to lunch with my mom soon, you sound kinda worried, sweetie, are you okay?” 

“There’s been a bit of a situation and I really don’t know what to do?”

“Christ, what did you do?” Gigi sounded like she wanted to palm her face.

Zayn took a deep breath and knew he would be in for the scolding of his life but she would know what to do. He started out with how he had told James to clear his schedule and the club and so on. He told her about the things Liam said and how he felt, and his confrontation with Niall. He left out the heated kiss and the second ultimatum he got within three hours.

“You are a fucking idiot, you know that?”

Zayn sighed, “I know.”

“And your bags are outside?”

“Uh huh,”

Gigi paused and he could imagine the disappointment on her face. “Zayn, why?”

“What do you mean ‘Zayn, why?’ I told you I am scared and almost at my wit’s end, G.” He didn’t want to cry on the phone. He was an alpha and a twenty-three year old for God’s sake. 

“I told you when I left, Z, this wasn’t going to be easy. None of this was supposed to be a day in the park. You think people fix relationships in a week or two?”

“Why are you getting mad at me? I’m just scared,” Zayn’s voice broke out and he sniffled a sob.

“Zayn,” Gigi said pitifully, “I know that you’re a little frightened and I’m sure your crazy schedule is also not helping but that’s what the therapist is for. You think the boys weren’t scared too?”

“But they have each other!” He was feeling real powerful, sitting and crying into the covers.

“And what’s making you think that you don’t have them? Have you approached them and they’ve told you, ‘oh sorry, Zayn, you can’t talk to us’?” When Zayn never replied, “I will take your silence as a no. You’re the one putting this wall up between you and them. All you need to do is communicate and if not with them at least start with the therapist.” She couldn’t remember the guy’s name for the life of her.

Zayn blew air out of nose and looked up at the ceiling. “What if at the end of this we realise that it’s never going to work?”

“Is that what you’re really worried about?”

“Maybe? I’m worried and fearful of a lot right now.”

“Zayn, I would have never left you there if I thought it would never work. I’d have kept you here, with me.”

“Oh, G,” A few more tears escaped the side of eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too, you absolute idiot. I want you to fix this, alright?”

“That means I’m not allowed to fly back to LA?”

“If you get on any plane, I swear, I’ll burn your passport, Malik.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good, now tell me about your week.”

Zayn spoke to her till she had to get ready for her lunch with Mama Hadid. After they hung up, Zayn slowly walked downstairs and got his suitcases back up. By the time he was done unpacking and got into bed, he wanted to see his schedule for the day. It wasn’t as loaded as he had expected it to be but the one that stood out to him and made his skin feel uncomfortable was ‘Meeting with Simon’.

His days cannot seem to get better ever.

*****

Liam woke up to half an empty bed, with Niall’s nose scrunched up and his body stretching, taking all the bed space and in the process kicking Liam, which is why the alpha woke up in the first place.

“Good morning to you too.”

“No.” Niall pouted and covered his eyes against the offending sunlight. Even after he came back to bed, he wasn’t able to fall asleep immediately and now he was grumpy. He better see Zayn at breakfast or else Harry and Liam are going to have a tough day with him.

“Oh shit, it’s almost eleven?” Liam hasn’t slept in that much in a long, long time.

“I want to sleep more.” Niall got closer to Liam and picked up the alpha’s arm to wrap around himself.

Liam chuckled and kissed the blond’s nose, “You’re cute, but we have work.”

“Yeah, but that’s not till one. We can sleep.”

“Aren’t you hungry? I’m sure Hazza has made something for you.”

“No.”

Niall _always_ woke up hungry. “Why aren’t-” but then he remembered Niall getting out of bed in the middle of the night, “You woke up at night to eat?”

Niall tensed for a second in Liam’s arms but there was no way the alpha knew what happened in the duration he was gone, “Yeah, I had Cocoa Puffs.” He would tell him, of course he would, he just needed everyone together. _If_ Zayn was still here that is.

Liam shook his head and got out from under the omega. “Well, I am starving. Let’s go,” He swatted Niall’s bum and made him groan. He mumbled something along the lines of ‘life is so hard’ and rolled out of bed too.

When Niall was ready for the day, Liam had already left for downstairs and he had the burning desire to check Zayn’s room. To confirm if the alpha was there or not. He didn’t even want to think about what he’d do if he wasn’t.

He stood out the alpha’s door for two minutes taking deep breaths. Here goes nothing, he swung open the door and found the bed made and the room spotless. His heart dropped into his stomach and he could feel his chest constrict. He left.

Niall swallowed passed the lump in his throat and turned to go tell him boyfriends. Fuck, he can’t do this. Maybe he can wait for them to figure it out. Or for Liam to tell them about his chat with Zayn because technically he wasn’t even supposed to know.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps and tried to control his breathing. He would not cry, there was nothing to cry about. Harry was still here, Liam was still here and so was Louis, and they weren’t going anywhere. They’d get bonded like they discussed before Zayn barged in and took over their lives, but now there was nothing stopping them. They would be a pack, with the four of them. _Only_ the four of them.

“Niall?”

The blond looked up and his eyes were still blurry and out of focus because of his thoughts. His nose was blocked and he was breathing from his mouth. Even through all that he recognized the voice. “Zayn?” He croaked out.

“Yes, Zayn. What’s going on? Did you fall?” Zayn came forward and started to check the omega for bumps on his head or bruises on his arms and legs.

Niall caught the alpha by his wandering hands, “I’m fine,”

“Then why do you look like you’ve received a death notice?”

“I…I thought you left. Your room. It was spotless.”

Zayn sighed in relief and smiled in amusement. “It’s almost twelve. Some of us have work earlier than after noon.”

“That’s not funny, Zayn.” Niall let go of the alpha. He forgot how clean Zayn could be sometimes. But sometimes he really had no trouble at all trying to replicate Louis’ messiness.

“Sorry, love. I woke up about three hours ago. I had a meeting.”

Niall folded his arms, “Then what are you doing here?”

“Don’t have a car, remember? I had to do it from here. James was not happy.” Zayn winced. He really hoped if nothing he could get rid of James today in his meeting with Simon.

Niall nodded. He almost felt like his little panic moment back there never happened.

“They are waiting for you in there. You’ll be late,”

“Right,”

“Right.” Zayn looked at Niall still trying to make sure if the omega wasn’t physically hurt. However his mind could not stop thinking about how distraught the blond looked. He was glad he didn’t leave. At least made the one right decision.

“I’m happy you’re here.” Niall didn’t wait for a reply from the alpha. He left to join his boyfriends in the kitchen. He reached and kissed Louis who was the closest. Seeing Zayn, the feeling of relief had left him wanting to be touched.

“Hi, babe,” Louis smiled at him brightly, not knowing any of the gory details in the slightest.

“Hi,” Niall kissed his again, deeper this time and one hand intertwined in his hair and the other trailed down his back.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Harry remarked as he flipped the pancakes on the pan.

Niall made a noise in Louis’ mouth to confirm the alpha’s words. He had to pull away because his and he was sure Louis’ lungs were burning due to the lack of air.

“What’s with you and Liam today?” Louis asked and looked between the omega and alpha.

Niall turned to Liam and rose his eyebrows and the alpha shrugged. He wondered if the alpha was just as relieved and happy to see Zayn in the morning.

“I feel kind of neglected but whatever,” Harry pouted and placed the plate of food in front of Niall. Liam had pulled Louis in a long kiss too once he could feel his tensed muscles, relax and the need of emptying his stomach leave once he saw Zayn in the living room, in a meeting with what looked like a brand.

“Aw, I’m sorry. C’mere,” The blond pulled Harry by the nape of his shirt and kissed the pout off of his pretty face. He kissed his till the alpha was smiling into the kiss and pulled away when faced with the same predicament as before.

“Haz, I need you to be at the shoot in forty minutes, okay?” Liam rounded to the alpha and gave him a kiss too.

“Hmm, no problem.”

“Why? Where are you off to?”

“I have to drop off Zayn where his car is.”

“Oh.” Niall nodded and watched Liam leave to the garage.

“Did Liam say anything? About last night?”

“No. But I didn’t ask either,” Harry said.

“Do you know something?” Louis narrowed his eyes at Niall. He could see the omega knew something they didn’t.

“I think it's best Liam tell us.”

“Why?” Harry asked him worried.

“Nothing to be concerned about.”

“How do you-”

“Where’s Liam?” Zayn interrupted Louis’ questioning from the entrance of the kitchen.

“He’s already in the car waiting,” Harry replied.

“Alright, bye.”

“Wait! Are you going to be home for dinner?”

Hearing the word ‘home’ from Harry’s mouth gave Zayn baby butterflies, and yes, he knows baby butterflies are caterpillars, but his were tiny. Not moths, butterflies, they were tiny butterflies, damnit.

“Yes, I think so. I’ll let you know if there’s change in plans.”

Louis laughed unsmiling, “Yeah, right.”

“Lou.” Harry immediately shut down any expected comment about Zayn’s lack of presence last night.

Zayn simply shook his head and walked out to the garage where Liam was patiently waiting for him.

*****

Neither of them said anything for five minute. Zayn wasn’t going to be the one to break the silence, everything said and done Liam did make him feel the worst he has felt in a while.

“I’m sorry.” Liam said it. He knew Zayn wasn’t going to and someone had to make the first move. Like Nikhil said, swim. He’s swimming.

When Zayn didn’t reply with anything, Liam got annoyed, “What do you want Zayn? I apologized! Genuinely speaking, I shouldn’t even be apologizing, you were the one who stood us up.”

“You apologized for what exactly?”

“For trying to make you feel like you… I don’t know, didn’t belong here or something. It’s your place too now and I shouldn’t have threatened to kick you out. I was angry.”

“I’m not mad because you tried to kick me out. A little because of that, sure, but you brushed off my feelings about the situation. Made me feel like a complete idiot for them.”

“What feelings?!” Liam was glad they were in a tinted car, he was sure they looked comical with Zayn facing the passenger seat’s window like his life would end if he saw Liam from the corner of his eye.

“I told you I was scared.” Zayn turned to him and yelled at his face now, “I said that I was afraid of speaking to Nikhil and what did you do? You basically told me that it was my problem and you want nothing to do with it. My problems _are_ me, Liam. And you want me.”

Liam never thought he’d hear these words with the tone of desperation. He always thought it would be fused with mockery and bigotry.

“I am sorry.”

Zayn looked at the alpha with scrutiny, “Are you?”

“Yes, Zayn. I am, you can either take my word for it or stay mad.”

Zayn huffed at the attitude and folded his arms. Liam clutched the steering wheel harder and took a deep breath, “Why am I the only one apologizing when you should too?”

“You know I am sorry. Wouldn’t exactly be here if I weren’t.”

“Doesn’t hurt to actually say it, does it?”

Zayn huffed and gritted his teeth, “I’m sorry, Liam.”

“Does that mean you’ll show up for the next session or are we supposed to script out the next fight too?”

Okay, now the alpha was purely testing his patience, “What does me being here mean to you? Of course I’ll fucking be there.”

“Well I don’t know Zayn, your actions and your words don’t exactly have the best track record.”

Zayn closed his eyes and put his head against the headrest, “I cannot speak for my past self because, yeah, I did fucked up shit and I know it hurt you. And the others, but I’m here, Liam. I cannot do more than be here and sometimes I’m going to run away. But we will have to deal with it like you’d deal with Louis after his footie team loses.”

“He throws a tantrum and Harry or I throw him over our knees and put him to bed. Is that an offer, Malik?” Liam felt the tension in the car drain out. He appreciated the alpha being upfront.

“Sure, I can go to bed, but lay a hand on me and I’ll do what I did back on the tour bus once.” Zayn gave the alpha his own smirk and watched as he blushed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“I think not.” Liam let the silence settle and the momentary peace continue before he freaked Zayn out again, “Um, so Nik would like a private session with you. You’ll see him alone for the first time and then we’ll go back to it being all of us.”

“Alone? Why?”

“I’m not very sure but he asked about our backstory and he said he wanted to hear your side too, without our input.”

Zayn nodded. He didn’t know how to feel about it, on one hand he would like to voice his perspective without being interrupted or challenged but at the same time he didn’t want to be alone. He doesn’t know this Nikhil guy, as nice as he sounds, he knows he’s the bad guy in this story, and he’d rather not be told that.

“We can always tell him we don’t want that. You don’t have to be with him alone until you feel comfortable. He’s really nice though, gives a big teddy bear vibe.” Liam chuckled. “He loves metaphors, by the way. He’s quirky like that.” The alpha laughed at his own joke.

“Sounds like a blast. Set it up?” He had to do it, might as well start by defending himself to the max.

“Really?” Liam glanced at the alpha from the corner of his eye as he pulled up to where Zayn’s car was parked. It was parked about half a kilometre away from the club which was a smart move because you never know who tips off a lurking bastard.

“Yeah. I will be there, promise.” Zayn said and got out of the car.

Liam nodded and smiled at the alpha. He waited until Zayn got into his car and drove away. The alpha had to take deep breaths and placed his head against the wheel, the relief he felt was almost painful. Relief and the sexual tension. He isn’t a fan of that. With thoughts of that one fateful night on tour, running through his mind he drove himself to work.

*****

“He knows something and he won’t tell us and you’re saying nothing?” Louis yelled from the passenger seat at Harry who was driving.

“He said he’ll tell us when Liam is here and that’s right, babe, Liam should be here.”

“Why can’t he tell us separately? It’s not like he’ll forget after telling us.” Louis folded his arms and pouted angrily, he was so miffed he didn’t even want to sit next to Niall. He had tried everything to get Niall to tell them, he kissed him silly, promised his share of beer when Liam allowed them next, even offered to blow him!? But to no avail, the omega did not spill and it was pissing him off because he’s never been very patient.

“Can we not talk about me like I’m not here?” Niall was staring at his phone and not paying much attention to Louis’ terrible mood. He knew this would continue till they met with Liam and Niall said what he had to say. Louis can’t stay mad at him for long anyway.

“I’m sorry, Nialler.” Harry apologized and winked at the omega through the rear view mirror.

Niall gave him a cheeky smile because even the alpha knew Louis’ anger at Niall will disappear as soon as it appeared.

Harry pulled up to their millionth interview, but on the bright side, it would all be over soon. They’d have time for themselves, for Zayn and even maybe see Niall's work. The omega worked so hard. To Louis’ relief Liam’s car was already parked.

They dashed in and before Louis could corner Liam, he was rudely shoved into a makeup chair and there were two people pulling at his hair and face.

The day went by similarly, Louis being called from here and there and everywhere. Just when he needed to be in a room with his boyfriends, the universe decided they’ll be doing individual interviews or just the two of them. They didn’t even go in the same cars because Liam had his today. It was preposterous at this point.

When they got home at six, and Louis had all of them in the living room, “Right then, can we please just tell me what the fuck you wanted to tell me?”

“Um, what’s going on?” Liam asked. Right, he wasn’t in the car.

“Niall, has something to tell us, but he refused to do it without you and it’s absolutely driven me crazy all day!”

They all turned to Niall, “Maybe you should first tell them what you told Zayn last night,”

“How do you know about what I said to Zayn last night?”

“We’ll get to that after you’ve told them.”

“See! This, this crazy suspense is what I was talking about. You need to stop doing that.” Louis pointed his finger to Niall’s face in a threatening way. It did nothing to change the situation.

Harry took his agitated omega in his lap and stroked his hair in effort to calm him down.

Liam shook his head at Louis and started to spell out the previous night to them. He told them about all the things he said and how Zayn came back home smelling like strangers and alcohol. Louis looked unimpressed but not surprised and Harry’s face was blank. Then came the hard part, the part where he told them about his threat.

Harry eyes blew wide and he sat up straighter almost toppling Louis off his lap. Louis turned his head to see the alpha under, his face identical to Harry, and Louis ended up cracking a smile like he wanted to control his laughter. Harry was more shocked at Louis’ reaction than he was at Liam’s confession, “What’s so funny?” he asked in a hysterical voice.

“You don’t see it?” Louis finally let out the guffaws of laughter and his whole body shook with it, “Liam, our Liam, told Zayn, as in the guy we’ve been pining over, the Zayn that he’s loved first before any of us, to leave. You don’t think that’s funny?”

“No it’s not. And for the record he fell in love with me first.”

“I did.” Liam agreed and blew a kiss to Harry, but he wasn’t met with the same enthusiasm. Harry was frowning.

“Do you have any idea how we would have dealt with anything had he actually left? Why the fuck would you say that?”

“If I hadn’t, he wouldn’t have taken us seriously, he wouldn’t have shown up the second time too. I knew he wasn’t going to leave.” Liam said with all the confidence in the world which made Niall snort.

“This is where I come in. He was, in fact,” Niall turned to Liam, “leaving. He had the bags packed and a possible car service too because he was on the verge of leaving.”

Liam looked more confused than a kid would if they were presented with a calculus paper. “No.”

“What do you mean no? I saw him and then I stopped him.”

“You stopped him? How?”

“I left our room at night, to get food and I ran into him on his way out. Of our lives,” Niall gave Liam a pointed look, “And then I kissed him.”

“You DID WHAT?” Louis jumped out of Harry’s lap and stared at Niall in disbelief.

Niall held up his arms in defence, “I can explain.”

“Start.”

Now his chances of being forgiven for the suspense were getting thinner, “He got me food because that’s what I got out of bed for. He got me Cocoa Puffs and then we were talki-”

“In which universe would that lead to a kiss?” Louis yelled.

“Have patience, will you? Jeez, I told him how I saw his drag his bags out and we talked and then somehow we were got close. He asked me for a reason to stay because Liam made him feel like shit, so I kissed him.”

Louis’ chest rose and fell while he stared the omega down, “You made him stay for sex?”

“What are you even saying? Did I say that I had sex with him?”

“No, but why else would you-”

“Stop.”

All four of their necks snapped to the side to see Zayn standing there.

“How long have you been here?” Louis asked.

“Sometime after the ‘Liam loved me first.’” He’d actually been stood behind the wall from pretty much when Liam started explaining but he wasn’t going to admit to that. “I did _not_ stay for the sex, Louis.”

“We know that.” Harry spoke instead of Louis. God knows what he would have said had he been given the chance.

“Then why did you?” Louis sat down and motioned for him to sit too, like they were about to sign a business deal.

“Because… because I wanted to.” Zayn sighed, “I want to try and… do the right thing. Because I’m tired and angry and so very, very exhausted of being… like I don’t know, sad? I hate it and it makes me feel like someone I’m not.” He wasn’t much for words ever, except when it came to songwriting, but right now it was pouring out and he didn’t want it to stop. “And I cannot promise to always be cooperative and non-combative but I can try. And I will till we get it right.” He tried to promise the same he did to Liam. He could only hope he was getting through to the omegas.

“Wow, it’s almost like you don’t need therapy.” Niall joked. This was too serious for him to not crack a joke.

“Everyone needs therapy.” Harry supplies helpfully. He was shocked by Zayn’s words was to say the least. He felt like there was a bubble of insecurity that Zayn’s words burst. The green eyed alpha observed Louis who was studying Zayn, trying to detect a lie. He was sitting with his legs wide apart and arms folded, with his eyes squinted.

“Okay, you want to fix shit. I get that. Why kiss Niall?”

Zayn snorted and decided to have a little fun, “Who are we exactly jealous of, love, Niall or me?” He lifted his eyebrows in question and smirked.

Louis immediately sat up straighter at the accusation and his mouth dropped into an O shape, “I don’t know what you’re insinuating but I’ve heard enough,” He dropped back into a comfortable position, “I’m hungry.”

“We can make mac and cheese,” Niall smiled cheekily in an attempt to get back into the brunette’s good books.

“Whatever.”

Liam rolled his eyes at the two, this dance would go on till Louis would surrender, within the next hour or so. “How was your meeting with Simon?”

Everyone’s ear perked at the sound of the alpha’s name. A swish of acid swirled in Harry’s stomach which made him want to lean forward and curl into himself.

“It was nothing. He didn’t even glance up at me twice. All he did was ask me why I wanted to change to Sarah and then looked up at me to ask me how the fuck did I manage to convince her to take me back on.”

“No questions asked? No nosiness?” That was out of character for the man. He wanted to know everything all the time, he never even them breathing space when they were younger.

“That’s weird,” Louis said, “Did he ask you if you’re moving back?”

Zayn shook his head, “It was a less than fifteen minutes meeting. The only thing he asked of me was signatures. James asked more questions than he did.” He scoffed, “I almost felt bad for dropping him, he looked like a kicked puppy.”

Liam laughed. Only Zayn would hate to drop the guy who’s been treating him like he’s work bot and not a human.

“I wouldn’t mind some mac and cheese, Nialler. You making?”

“I can if Louis sits next to me.” Niall pouted and looked at the omega.

It was fun to watch the omega’s restrain crumble. “Fine, but if you touch me, I'll hit you with my fork.” He stood up and trotted to the kitchen half-heartedly.

*****

The shift from James to Sarah made Zayn appreciate the beta all the more and he made a point to show it. He made sure there was a cup of coffee exactly to Sarah’s liking on her table every morning and sent all the chocolates he knew the beta had a liking to. James was really exhausting Zayn to the bone.

“You know I’m not going to be nice to you all of a sudden because you get chocolates and coffees delivered.”

“I know, I just want to show you how thankful I am for a flexible schedule.”

Sarah hmmed as she furiously typed on her laptop, she wasn’t angry, she was a fast, aggressive typist by personality. “You should thank James if I’m being honest. He’s got a lot of work done, what should have taken at least two to three months he’s done it in weeks.”

“You mean _I_ have done it weeks. It bloody felt like three months alright.”

“In any case, I can have you done with everything by next month and if you’d like you can join the boys on their break.”

“Their break?”

“Yeah, haven’t they told you about their plans of a hiatus?”

“No? Are you fucking kidding me? Wait a sec, they are breaking up the band?”

“Have you any idea what a hiatus means Zayn? They’re taking a break. It was meant to be for bonding and family stuff but thanks to you it’ll be months of therapy and what not.”

Zayn schooled his features to hide the hurt but inside he was stung. He’ll show her, he’s worth the pause.

“Don’t you guys talk? They should have told you by now.”

“Um, we talk… about not important things. We have a lot going.” By a lot going he means a lot of awkward silences and death glares by Louis. Niall has mellowed since the kiss and promise to do better. Louis still has his doubts, and rightfully so.

“Bring it up today. You don’t have any future plans for work, do you?”

“Not yet, but these things kind of come to me and take me by surprise. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Okay,”

Zayn sat there in silence and spun on his chair while the beta worked.

“Did you need something?”

“Maybe.” Zayn smirked.

“Quit fooling around. Some of us work a nine to five.”

“What’s with you and Gigi?” There had been a lot of Sarah this and Sarah that from Gigi’s end. She had an air of _enamoured_ when she spoke about the beta. He had to make sure it wasn’t a joke to Sarah.

“Why would that be any of your business?”

“I want to know what your intentions are.”

“Oh, did you? You think G or I would require relationship advice from _you?_ ”

Below the belt much? He nodded anyway. He wanted to be the last person to hurt Gigi.

Sarah huffed at his gall, “We talk. All the time.”

“That’s it, you talk?”

Sarah was getting flustered under Zayn’s scrutinizing gaze, “Frankly it’s none of your business. Get out.”

He knew she was kicking him out because she didn’t want to answer any further questions. But knowing Sarah and seeing her flushed face told him Gigi was in good hands.

“Okay, okay,” He raised his hands in surrender, “I’m free this Friday, yes?”

“Yes, and you better show up, Malik.”

“Who told you?”

“Liam.”

Huh. He doesn’t remember them being so close to Sarah before he left. They had an amicable work relation but he liked this change too.

*****

He went for session with Nikhil. They didn’t have it at the house, instead Nikhil called him down to his office. It was a nice place. He had the comfy couch with pillows and the floors and walls were wood and it had a nice foresty vibe to it.

Like Liam said, he was indeed a big teddy bear. It helped that he was desi, it gave him something to relate to. Zayn, which was no secret, loved Bollywood, if nothing came out emotions wise he’d talk about Shah Rukh Khan.

“So, I have heard a lot about you.”

Zayn nodded, “Nothing good I think.”

“Oh, not from the boys, from the fans I mean.”

“You spoke to my fans?”

“No, silly, I saw your social media. People love you.”

“Yes, well they don’t know about how I’ve made the other four cry. Theirs fans would eat mine and then come for me.”

Nikhil laughed, “They are a bit much, I agree.”

“So, now?”

“What would you like to talk about?”

“Shah Rukh Khan.”

Nikhil smiled at him, confused and surprised, “Um, maybe that’s for another session, for now, I think you’re deflecting.”

“I was apprehensive.”

“Why?”

“Um, so I’ve heard you’re in a pack? And my situation isn’t ideal to be discussed with a man in a pack himself.”

“You’ve heard right, I am in a pack and trust me nothing you say or do can change my mind. I’m too comfortable for that.”

Zayn wasn't happy to have someone else's satisfaction rubbed in his face, “That was all. I don’t want to offend more people than I already have.”

“You’ve offended people before? For being in or considering to be in a pack? Or an omega couple or alpha?”

Zayn reddened uncomfortable and his throat felt very dry. This is why he didn’t want this, he hates negative spotlight. “I have… said things to Harry, Liam and on an off occasion or two to the omegas.” He whispered.

“No, to others I mean. Not them.”

“Oh, no. Never.”

“Public fear or just generally don’t like being a dick.”

The words set him on edge, “The latter is one way to put it.”

“I see. How about you tell me how it all started. From the top.”

“I thought you knew? Liam said you talked about it.”

“We did. I want to hear your side though.”

Zayn nodded and told him everything. He told him about his infatuation with Louis which extended to Niall after they were put together as a band. He also told him how harsh and repulsive his behaviour was when he was approached by the alphas. Nikhil heard it all patiently. Stopped him every now and then to get extra details but never called him out like he did earlier.

“What about right before you left? What was your,” he said the rest using air quotes, “last straw?”

“Um, just the last conversation with Liam. He came to me after that night and yeah, it made me realise this wasn’t the place for me.”

“Wait, sorry, correct me if I’m wrong, Liam came to talk to you the night before you left?”

“Yeah, usually they send the omegas to calm me but this time they had sent Liam. He did nothing calming though.”

“What do the omegas do? Calming wise,”

Zayn shook his head and shrugged, “Not anything special, lie with me, talk about the next concert, sometimes bring snacks or whatever.”

“And what did Liam do?”

Zayn’s face twisted into a confused one, “I thought you’ve already had this conversation before, why do you sound surprised?”

“I was not aware about a conversation. They told me you left. Unprovoked.”

Zayn mouth hung open and he tried to make sense of this new information, “They told you I left without a reason?”

“Yes.”

“No, no,” He shook his head violently, sending his hair flopping, “I left because Liam asked me to enter a courtship.”

“He did?” Nikhil took a deep breath and shook his head, “Zayn, I think there has been a bit of, say, miscommunication?”

“Miscommunication or has Liam simply not told them?”

“I’m not sure but none of them seem to mention it. And Niall and Louis were particularly fond of being honest and open.”

Zayn’s mind did not register the last of whatever Nikhil said because the possibility of Liam not telling the rest about what happened that night made him _angry_. Angry is to say the least. “Is this over?”

“Zayn, you are clearly incensed. I would suggest you don’t do anything out of proportion-”

“‑out of proportion? They all _hate_ me, Nikhil because of something I haven’t even done. I didn’t leave out of the fucking blue because I felt like it.”

“I’m sure they have other reasons to be upset with you. I think a civil conversation with Liam will help clear things up.”

 _Civil my arse,_ he thought. “Can I go?”

“Zayn. We often do or say things we don’t mean when we’re angry. Your situation is delicate as it is, do not damage it further. And like I said, just because they haven’t told me doesn’t mean they don’t know.”

“We’ll just have to see about that, won’t we, Nik?”

Nikhil sighed, indecisive between sending Zayn home or not. “I want this to be the topic of our next discussion, but Zayn, I don’t want to hear about you being disrespectful or nasty to them, am I clear?” He knew he sounded like he was a school teacher threatening a student to complain to his parents.

Zayn wanted to get to the house right this second. Everything felt vile, he needed this to be cleared right now. “Okay, fine, whatever. Can I go?” The latter came out as a growl and he sprang up and out the door when Nikhil nodded.

Zayn’s never felt more nauseated in his life. How could Liam do this? He crossed a line by asking him about the courtship, and didn’t tell the others? The alpha thinks he might combust with fury. He shut the door with forceful strength, he thought it might come off. He gripped the wheel tightly with both arms and tried to calm himself.

He wanted to make it back safely because Liam was in for it tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends left for Uni and now we are all in different continents. Never have I ever felt so lonely 😂😂.
> 
> Also this was late because i was caught in my feelings, lol.


	23. You Gave Me All Your Love and All I Gave You Was Goodbye.

Zayn’s chest was heaving when he entered the boys’ bedroom, as though he had ran all the way back from Nikhil’s office.

“What?” Liam’s face was painted in concern and confusion.

“Out. Now.” Zayn alpha voiced Liam.

Liam got out of bed but looked to his boyfriends first to see if they were just as baffled as him. They all shared the confused looks.

“Why? Is everything all right?”

“No. Come. Out.” Zayn gritted his teeth. He told himself that he’d confront Liam in front of the others and not give him a chance to explain himself in private, if he refused to go out.

“Whatever you need to say can be said in front of us too. We don’t have anything to hide.” Louis said.

“Liam. Come out or I _will_ start here.”

“What are you on about?” Liam had no issues staying here with the boys. He had done nothing.

“Fine.” Zayn threw his hands and started, “Did you or did you not tell them about the conversation we had in the bunks the night before I left?”

In hindsight, Liam should have stepped out when the chance was presented. “Let’s go to the kitchen.”

“No. No, what’s he talking about?” Louis asked. He had no idea Liam had spoken to Zayn the night before he left.

“Yes, Liam, why don’t you jog our memories about what happened in the bunk that night.”

“Zayn, this is unnecessary.”

“Oh, so when it comes to you being wrong, suddenly, things become _unnecessary_?” Zayn’s face was blotched red and his ears felt hot with anger.

“Seriously, what’s he talking about?” Harry got out of bed too and stood between the two alphas.

“I… Zayn, let’s not.”

“Why? Because then they’ll know what you did and how you _lied_ to them?”

“LIED ABOUT WHAT?” Niall had had it with all the cryptic bullshit.

“Tell them.” Zayn shouted at Liam as the alpha cowered.

Liam’s never felt for sidelined and alone before. He knows what he’s about to tell his boyfriends is going to cause more problems for them than they’ve ever had. He hates this. “I…I asked Zayn to enter a courtship, the night before he left.”

“I’m sorry, what?” If looks could stop a beating heart, Louis would be the reason for Liam’s death.

“I asked Zayn to enter a courtship.”

“We already heard that. What did you mean by it?” Harry folded his arms and leaned against the posters of his bed, feeling like his legs might give out.

“I meant exactly what it sounds like, Harry. I told Zayn we should start planning a future and enter a formal courtship for the sake of Niall and Louis.”

“WHY?” Niall yelled.

“What do you mean, why? I did it for us, you prats!” Liam yelled back.

“Is that what made you run?” Harry turned to Zayn, looking at Liam was getting harder every passing second.

Zayn nodded, “To think that you would believe that I’d leave for no reason, is honestly, bruising.”

There was a heavy silence in the room. Each of them trying to come to terms with the new unfolded events, majority of them angry, and one of them repentant.

As Louis nose flared, he asked, “Did any part of it seem like negligible information, Liam?”

Liam shook his head and his vision got blurry. None of this was ever to come out.

“Then?” Harry’s hoarse voice broke Liam’s will. The alpha dropped down on the bed and began to sob. His body shook with tears and sound of sobs escaped his throat.

“I know you are mad. I am sorry but you don’t understand. I had to.”

“What do you mean, ‘you had to’?” Zayn shouted.

“You don’t get to be mad at me,” Liam looked at the alpha with red rimmed eyes, “you have no right to be mad at me.”

“Like hell I don’t, Liam. None of this would have ever happened had you not come to me!”

“Are you serious right now? Can you hear yourself?” Liam’s words gave everyone reason to believe, his eyes weren’t red rimmed only because of his tears anymore, “How can you blame any of this on _me_ , when you were the one to leave? I didn’t ask you to leave, I asked you to enter a courtship. Which is what people do?!”

“You knew I would have a reaction to it. I was already plenty mad about the night and you added to that. What were you expecting, Liam, me to be enthusiastic and start buying you and Harry fucking rings?”

Harry flinched.

“Doesn’t change the fact, you left.” Liam turned to address his boyfriends, “Let it be known that I am in no way sorry about asking Zayn to enter a courtship that night. Am I sorry I did it without you and without consultation? Yes. Am I sorry you found out this way? Also yes. But I will not apologize for the action itself.”

Louis had his own tears streaming. “Why’d you do it?”

“Because it had to be done at some point, Lou. We weren’t fuckbuddies, and I don’t know about all of us, but I was all in. I _am_ all in.”

“We all were, but doesn’t it seem a little unnecessary to have it done that way?” Harry asked.

“I never said it was the best way to do it.”

“Yeah, you would have known it wasn’t had you spoken to us.” Harry swallowed, his mouth drying up with how much effort he put behind each swallow.

“Fine, what would you have done differently?” Liam folded his arms and sat facing Harry.

“Not spoken to him at all?!” Harry yelled, the veins in his neck popping, and droplets of spit splashing. It happened often in anger, he lost control of his saliva.

“And then what, Harry? Have you even imagined for a second where we’d be had he never left?” When no one spoke, “Let me tell you. We would have been in the same fucking vicious cycle, in which we’d fuck, he’d get mad, one of us would go and massage his ego and repeat. I was not going to live like that for the rest of our lives.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Zayn, but I fucking got used to talking about you like you aren’t here. Because you fucking weren’t.”

“And who’s fault was that?!” Louis yelled, adding to the mix. He doesn’t know who to be mad at anymore.

“You know what? Fuck it. And fuck you. All of you.” Liam left the room, the energy he left behind crackling with resentment.

Harry followed the alpha, but he was already downstairs at the key bowl, retrieving his key, “Liam, wait.” He rushed downstairs, almost tripping thanks to his uncoordinated limbs, “Where are you going?”

“Don’t know,” The alpha unlocked the car and opened the door to get in.

“Liam, we don’t run away.” By then the rest of them had materialized in the garage too.

“Yeah? Watch me.” Liam reversed out and left the four, mouths agape.

He’s never done that before. Even with all his anger issues, Liam’s never left a fight without sorting through it. The boys were on uncharted waters.

*****

Liam drove to Sarah’s house on auto-mode. He didn’t even realise until he made a few turns, he was heading to the beta’s house. Originally when he left the house, he thought he’ go to Mitch’s place. But he really wanted to see Sarah instead.

“Li?” Sarah opened the door wider to let the distraught alpha in, “What the fuck happened?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Oh, babe. Sit.” Sarah seated him on the plush couch and went to the kitchen to bring him a glass of water. “Tell me.”

Liam told her everything. From the conversation he had in the bunks to how Zayn found out and the backlash he received after he confessed.

“They are mad at _you_?”

“Exactly! It’s preposterous and I couldn’t stand to be in a room with them.”

“You can stay here for as long as you need, Li, but… you have to speak to them at some point, you know?”

“Not now. I will when I feel like it.” He felt betrayed. He knew what he did wasn’t very ethical or even fair to them but they should have been on his side. At least in front of Zayn. _Maybe this is how Zayn feels all the time,_ a tiny voice of reason in his said, but he ignored it. He hasn’t done anything as grave as Zayn had, he should get some leeway.

“That’s a little unfair, love, isn’t it?”

“I don’t care.”

Sarah shook her head and thought of texting one of the boys only to let them know where their alpha was.

*****

“Did he say where he’s going?” Louis asked while pacing in the hallway.

“No,” Harry rubbed his eyes. He could feel a stinging pain in the back of his head.

“I can’t believe him.” Zayn commented.

“Shut your mouth.” Louis snapped. Zayn should be the last person to be mad at Liam.

“Hey!”

“What? What are you going to do?” Louis got closer to the raven head and pushed up his hoodie’s sleeves.

“Don’t push me.” Zayn’s eyes darkened, but so did Louis’.

Harry got in between them, pushing the two apart, “We really don’t need this right now, so can you both just stop it.”

“He started it.” Zayn said.

“Zayn.” Harry shook his head at the alpha, asking him to back off.

Niall was sitting on the couch, on his phone, face expressionless.

“Nialler?” Harry went and sat by the omega, putting his arm around him.

“Hm?” He didn’t cuddle back or relax into Harry’s larger frame like he normally did.

“What’s on your mind?”

Niall mumbled something under his breath and even though Harry was right next to him, the alpha had trouble catching it.

“You’re going to have to repeat that, darling.”

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Niall said, louder.

“Who? Liam?” Harry would have laughed at the omega’s suggestion had he not looked so distraught.

Niall nodded and his eyes were watering, he knew his thoughts were asinine and that would never happen, but if you told the nineteen year old Niall that Zayn would leave, he’d laugh at you. And it did happen, Zayn left and so could Liam.

“Ni, he would never,” Harry straightened on the couch and took Niall by his shoulders, “Liam would never, ever, in a million years leave us. Leave you. He loves us too much.” He knew his words were a direct attack at Zayn, but he didn’t care. Liam deserved this much credit.

“But we were so rude.” The dam broke and Niall dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder to cry.

“I know, love, but he’s Liam. He’ll be mad for an hour and spend the rest of the week apologizing. You know him.”

Niall nodded despite his scary thoughts. They wouldn’t stop.

Louis came to sit next to Niall, immediately as the blond felt his omega sit next to him, he turned to crash in his arms, he just wants Liam to come back. He can isolate in one of the other bedrooms. Hell, he can stay here and they’d go to a hotel. He needs to know Liam won’t be leaving.

“Give it fifteen more minutes, babe, we’ll hear from someone.” Louis comforted.

“I didn’t think he’d leave. I wouldn’t have yelled at him.”

“It’s not just your fault. We all came down on him.” Zayn said, “Is there someone we can call, someone he would have gone to?”

“I mean, sure, there are people, but I want to give him space to calm down.” Harry knows the alpha wouldn’t have done anything drastic. He probably would drive to a café or gone to one of his friends’ place. The curly head would have been more certain had Liam pulled a stunt like this before, but he hasn’t ever.

Zayn didn’t respond, he didn’t feel very good about Liam leaving in the middle of an important conversation. He keeps thinking about how the boys must have felt every time he left them, how they must have felt when he didn’t show up after saying that he would, and how hard it must have been for them when he took his sweet time deciding whether if he wanted to come back and stay with them.

“You okay?” Harry had been eyeing the alpha and he could see him work himself up.

Zayn took a few deep breaths, he refused to cry. Niall had been doing enough for all of them. “I think I should have brought it up when we were alone.” He wiped a droplet from the corner of his eye.

“No. We would have been angrier had you kept it from us _again._ ” Louis said.

“Yeah, but the tension wouldn’t have been so high.”

“Let’s not discuss about what could or would have been, it’s over. We’ll wai-” Harry’s phone went off from the coffee table cutting him off. Louis being the closer one picked it up.

“Sarah?”

“Yep, Liam’s here.”

“Oh. Okay.” Louis took the phone off his ear and put it on speakerphone, “Is he okay?”

“Madder than a hornet, and um, sad… but otherwise yes.”

“Can we speak to him?” Zayn asked.

“That’s not a good idea yet. He doesn’t know I’m calling you but I had to let you know.”

They exchanged looks of disappointment, “Is he staying the night?” Niall did _not_ want to go to bed without the alpha. He won’t even go upstairs if Liam isn’t back home tonight.

“I have no clue. He’s watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians and eating chocolate digestives as of now.”

The picture Sarah painted made Louis chuckle, “Keep us in the loop, will you, darling?”

“Of course. For the record, Zayn, you can shove it.” She hung up.

Zayn closed his eyes and let his body loose on the couch, he’s safe. He has an angry manager and an angry alpha but at least they know his whereabouts.

“I want McDonald’s.”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

Harry nodded and kissed the omega’s forehead, they had McDonald’s yesterday too and usually they were allowed only once a week or even two weeks.

The four separated all over the house, giving each other breathing space. It was too early for dinner, but time stood still. Concentration was almost non-existent for any of them. Zayn was sitting in his room, doodling in his book but they weren’t anything beyond scribbles. He wished Sarah hadn’t cleared his schedule for the rest of the day, he’d have a better time working than letting his thoughts run rampant.

Harry spent the majority of his time wondering if he should text Liam and then decided against it.

*****

Liam entered from the garage with takeout bags in his hand. He had told himself, the first half an hour at Sarah’s, that he wouldn’t go home tonight, but when he calmed down, he couldn’t _not_ come home. In fact, he rushed back. And the takeout was a peace offering.

Harry came to the garage door running when the alpha heard the sound of a car dying down. “Oh thank God.” The curly head wrapped his arms around Liam, making the alpha stumble a step back to keep his balance.

“Hi,” Liam hugged him back, food bags still in hand.

Harry backed off and kissed Liam soundly and then backed up further to hit him on his chest, “Never do that again, you jackass.”

Liam couldn’t help but giggle, “I’m sorry.”

“Yes, and I am still angry.” The alpha turned on his heel and left Liam there confused.

The alpha set the food on the kitchen counter while Harry had summoned the rest to join him.

“That was by far the shittiest thing you’ve ever done.” Louis said but came to hug him.

Niall didn’t say anything and Liam was disappointed because the other two while mad, still came to hug him.

The blond opened up the bag of McDonald’s sitting in his kitchen, secretly impressed about how Liam knew exactly how to win him over. But obviously he wasn’t going to make it easy on the alpha. He left them worried for about three hours, Niall would give him the taste of his own medicine.

“I bought Baskins too.” Liam tried but Niall gave him no reaction whatsoever. He carefully removed the ice-cream tubs and put them in the freezer.

Liam looked at Harry helplessly but it seemed like Harry’s relief was long gone too, he was alone. They all sat to eat, wordlessly passing each other’s order. Liam focused on eating and planning out what he’d say after they didn’t have anything to use as a buffer.

Niall stole majority of Liam’s fries to show him how truly mad he is, and the alpha let him. “I can’t finish it, do you want it?” Liam pushed his entire thing of fries to the omega. All he got in return was a glare and now he had no fries.

“How long does this usually stretch out for?” Zayn doesn’t know how they fight. Back when he was in the band, majority of disagreements were with him, he’s never witnessed one of whatever’s going on right now.

“How about you watch it instead of asking pointless questions.” Louis barked.

Zayn’s learned to ignore the omega’s comments, doesn’t mean they don’t make him mighty mad. “I’m sorry, Liam.” The alpha settled on an apology. Clearly the boys were still cross with Liam and he emphasises with the alpha, he knows what it is like to be in his shoes and feel cornered.

Liam shifted his gaze from his boyfriends to Zayn, he wanted to tell him off, and to yell at him and pretty much blame him for everything, but it would be a waste of his breath. He has enough arguments on his plate. “Yeah, me too.” Everyone knew Liam didn’t mean it.

“Can we please talk?” Liam requested as they disposed the trash.

“You left when we wanted to.” Louis rose his eyebrows at the alpha. The comment made Zayn smile, at least he wasn’t he the only the omega’s ire was reserved for. “Don’t fucking smile.” Zayn’s smile disappeared, making him look sheepish, he wasn’t aware he was being observed. 

Zayn mumbled a half-hearted apology. “Why don’t you guys talk, and I’ll go upstairs?” He knew this didn’t involve him and they’d be better off without him here.

“No.” Harry said, “No more hiding and missing pieces of the story. I’m assuming we know everything now?” The curly head sighed when both the alphas nodded.

“I am sorry, you know? Not for asking Zayn, but for not telling you.”

“Maybe you should be sorry for both.” Niall spoke to the alpha for the first time.

“Are you serious right now?”

Niall shrugged, “We would have never and I mean _never_ gone through majority of the crap we went through and-”

“Bollocks! You’re talking as though we were so fucking fine.”

“Maybe we weren’t but we weren’t bloody miserable.”

Niall words knocked the air out of Liam’s lungs, and if hadn’t already blown them off before he would have done right now, “So this entire time you were miserable with us?” The ‘ _With me?’_ was unsaid but implied.

Niall groaned and shook his head, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“It didn’t sound like that.” Liam cleared his throat, “Why don’t you just say it? You were miserable and you hated being with me.”

“Liam you’re blowing this out of proportion,” Louis defended, “we were all sad, even you. Especially you, if I’m being honest.”

“No. I wasn’t sad. I was angry and I still am.”

“And that’s valid, but you should have spoken to us.” Harry says which causes Liam to stand up and start pacing. He knows it’s raising hackles for all of them but he needs to be on foot.

“I didn’t, sue me.”

“You can’t say things like that and expect us to be okay with this!” Louis yelled at the alpha. He hates when anyone who isn't himself paces.

“But I did, Louis. This happened a fucking year ago. What’s even the point of discussing it?”

“The point is what you did was wrong.” Harry pinned the alpha with a look causing him to stand in one place.

“No. I did nothing wrong.”

“Yeah, well, you can be a stubborn prick about it. It doesn’t change the fact that you _are_.” Niall barked.

“How am I wrong, Niall?” Under normal circumstances, Niall would have ended up over his knee, no questions asked.

“You asked him,” Niall pointed to Zayn who looked like a chicken in a slaughterhouse, “to enter a courtship with _us._ Not just you. This was about all of us and you went ahead and made the decision for us. You should have asked us before even thinking about doing something so reckless, that’s what we were owed.”

Liam started the pacing again, he wanted to tear his hair out, “Are you saying you didn’t want Zayn to court us? Like Harry and I have for the past year?”

“Of course I fucking want that,” Note the want and not _wanted_ , “but Zayn was _not_ ready for that.”

“Yeah and he never would have been. We would have been in the same position till we were in our thirties or maybe some of us would have found someone new.”

Harry shook his head, “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Harry, we would have _never_ come this far. Do I need to remind you that we spoke about bonding before Zayn came back? That we have a pack house?”

“And? Those are just things Liam. Sure, we have a house, we live together but it’s not like we lived apart before? What did your craziness gain us?”

Liam sighed heavily and dropped on the nearest couch, “Okay. You win,” He bit his lip from not saying anything he’d regret but he couldn’t keep it in, “then maybe we should reconsider having any of the _things_ we do.”

“Oh fuck off.” Louis brushed the alpha off, knowing he means none of it. There were many little things Louis was confident about and knowing Liam like the back of his hand was one of them.

“No, really. Niall was miserable, Harry might as well be with all of us on and off than be in relationship, then why should I be the only one who gives a fuck?”

“Liam, don’t make me take you over my knee, you’re being a fuckwit.” Zayn decided now was a good time to put on his potential-head-alpha hat. “What has this discussion come to, do you hear yourselves?”

Louis pointed at the alpha, “How about you stay out of it?” 

“I have had _enough_ of you,” Zayn leapt to where Louis was and picked up the omega with ease, he had him flipped over his lap with little to no effort, as though the omega was putting up no fight. The alpha didn’t bother with his pants, he went to town. Whack after whack till the omega was squirming up a storm and yelling, “Let me go! Harry! You can’t let him do this to me, stop it?!”

Louis had been using his own hands to hit whatever part of Zayn was within his reach, which wasn’t much. After his body had no more energy to fight like he was out for blood, he gave in for five seconds, he could have sworn it was only five seconds, but Zayn had shifted him to have better aim _and_ take off his pants halfway. Louis hadn’t given him enough time to take of his underwear but another millisecond and Zayn would have.

“I’m not going to stop until you stop thrashing.”

“I will never.” Louis said through gritted teeth, his eyes had started to water from the force of the slaps.

“Have it your way then,” The raven head went from the flesh of his bottom to right above his thighs, laying in hefty thwacks that echoed throughout the room. Niall winced at the scene, secretly grateful it wasn’t him. Louis’ not going to be sitting comfortably for a while.

“Louis, love, just let go.” Liam didn’t like how much Louis was struggling. He knew the omega was asking for it but he wasn’t going to calm down. He came down to crouch next to Louis’s face and put a hand in his hair to soothe him. Louis bit his wrist.

“Ow! Lou, stop.” When the omega let go, Liam had angry red teeth dents on his hand. This didn’t deter the alpha much, he still wanted to calm the omega to his best. Now Liam took Louis’ face in his hands, Zayn had put a considerable amount of time between each spank, he wasn’t trying to overwhelm the already frenzied omega, “Look at me, babe,” When Liam caught the omega’s eyes, “there we go.” He shushed the omega and he could feel the fight drain in and out of him. “It’s okay. We’ll all be okay, I promise.”

The alpha’s words seem to pull out the last of Louis’ willpower and the omega falls in Zayn’s lap like a sack of potatoes. Immediately as he does, Zayn stops with the spanking too. He rights the omega and sits him in his lap, but before he goes into caring mode, “Do you want to stay or go to Harry?” He wipes the little of sweat that’s accumulated on Louis’ forehead and the blue eyed brunette says nothing.

He takes his silence as permission to lower his head on his chest and run a hand through his hair. He let Louis’ breathing become regular again, and he whispered sweet nonsense in his ear. He wasn’t sure how forehead kisses would be welcomed but the omega was pretty much out for the count.

Niall was shifting in his seat too, as though he could feel Louis' discomfort. Harry noticed and pulled Niall closer to him and kissed his forehead a couple of times.

“Feel better?” Zayn whispered in Louis’ ear, never stopping his hand massaging the omega’s scalp.

Louis hated to admit it, hated was an understatement, but he did. He did feel much better. He felt better than he has since Zayn came back. He nodded, “Thirsty.”

Liam shot up to get the omega a bottle of water. Louis took the bottle out of his hand and gulped down most of it in one sip, “Slow down, babe.” Zayn cautioned.

He finished the rest of the bottle and looked at Zayn under him, “I’m sorry,”

Zayn smiled at the omega and leaned closer to rub his nose against Louis’, “All’s forgiven.”

Liam looked at the omega longingly, he was usually the one comforting his omega after he was spanked. It made him feel better too. Louis caught the look on the alpha’s face and shifted from Zayn’s lap to Liam’s. It was getting awkward in the raven head’s lap anyway.

“Hi,” Liam engulfed the omega and kissed him.

Louis nuzzled in his neck, “I don’t want to fight anymore.”

“Me neither, love.”

Harry sighed, “Then we should stop. Liam, we are mad. And we will be for a while.”

“That’s okay, you’re allowed.”

“Not like we were asking for your permission.” Niall said.

Harry shook his head at the omega, “It’s like you weren’t here to see what happened to Louis for talking back.”

“Like you said. I’m mad.”

“I got you food though,” Liam smiled, adjusting the fast falling omega. His eyes were barely open.

“And you also took away an alpha but you don’t hear me saying anything, do you?”

“Other than the fact that you’ve been saying many things, I didn’t take him away, he le-”

“No. We put that to rest. Niall, go up.” Harry sent the omega away knowing if he stayed longer, he’d be the next one to have a red arse.

Niall harrumphed and left for his room because as much as he would love to go on he had to admit he was terrified for Louis, his poor omega won’t be sitting comfortably for days.

“I think this needs to be brought up with Nik.” Zayn feels bad for brushing off the alpha earlier.

“We should.” Harry agreed. He was also so happy about Zayn showing up to see Nikhil _and_ he handling Louis was almost like a daydream. In a different setting, he’d be ecstatic. “Goodnight, Z.” 

“Goodnight.” He cracked a tired smile at the alpha as he picked up a dozing omega from Liam’s arms. “Liam, stay?”

Liam nodded and helped Harry balance the omega without waking up him. He kissed Louis on the forehead and sent the two to the blond.

“I just wanted to apologize again.” Zayn started. Spanking Louis in a way made him feel more _integrated_ into the pack. He felt like he _owed_ Liam an apology for disrupting their peace, “I was blinded by rage, I guess.”

“I would have told them, you know? But it was too much. You had already left, and I saw no point in making it worse than it already was.”

“Would you have ever told them had it not come out?”

Liam thought about, “No.”

It ticked Zayn off, Liam would have been comfortable with painting him as the bad guy for the rest of their lives, “I really wanted to break your stupid face.”

Liam chuckled, “I saw it on your face. You really just wanted to spank someone after that comment you made in the car, didn’t you?”

Zayn threw his head back and laughed, “Yes, that was my plan all along.”

“Thought so.” Liam waited and let his thoughts collect themselves, “I know how you feel now. At least sort of,”

“‘Bout what?”

“The whole feeling alone and scared thing. It sucked today.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So many apologies in a day, Malik? Someone might hear about you going soft and report you.”

“I think I’m in safe hands.”

“Well, my weekly report to G will be good this week.”

Zayn stared at the alpha, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. “You’re fucking with me.”

“You’ll never know.” He winked at the alpha and left him flabbergasted in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this thing now has more than two hundred kudos' and that's absolutely nuts to me! thank you for being so nice to me ❤.


	24. Find it Hard to Say I'm Sorry.

The days leading up to their next session were awkward at best. Niall refused to sleep next to Liam. But when the alpha offered to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms, Niall threw a silent fit. There’s really no winning until they sorted this out. And all of them were so ready to. It gets exhausting to be mad at your boyfriend. 

“Are you seriously making notes about what you want to say to Nik?” Louis had seen Liam type into his notes app.

“Uh huh.” He said as he typed more pointers.

“You know there will be more sessions than this one, you can’t dwell into everything today.”

Liam didn’t reply to his omega, instead he added a point called, ‘How many times a day can you spank your omega?’. The point made Louis gasp and hit Liam on his arm.

“Show me?” Harry put his hand forward, asking for the phone. When Liam ignored him in favour of typing more, he pulled the phone out of his alpha’s hand.

“Oi! Give it back.”

Harry scanned through the list and he wanted to laugh at how adorable Liam was. The note had the most basic topics of discussion which would have come up anyway. He thought it would be funny to add a ‘Hey, good to see you again!’ The man had basically written a dialogue.

“You think too much, love.” Harry gave the alpha his phone back. Nikhil would be here any minute and all of them were anxious for his arrival. This was their first meeting with Zayn present, and with how their luck has been so far, not many of them have high hopes.

The bell rang and Zayn opened the door on his way down, “Hey.”

“Hello!” The man walked his way to the living room, seeing all the boys waiting for him, “Good to see all of you in piece.” He smirked at Zayn as the alpha took a seat next to Liam.

“Barely made it out, thanks.” Liam mumbled, shaggy up his hair. It’s grown more than he likes but he’s refrained from cutting it because, “It looks bloody good, stop fussing.” Niall says.

“What was the initial reaction?”

Niall shrugged, “Bloodlust.”

Nikhil laughed at the indifference in Niall’s voice, “Then Liam you should consider yourself lucky.”

“He ran away, actually.” Louis informed.

“You did?”

Liam nodded, his cheeks developing a deep red stain.

“Why’d you do that?”

“There’s no need for any psychoanalysis there, I got mad and scared.”

“Scared?” The comment on the psychoanalysis clearly not meaning anything to the man.

“They came down on me. Intensely.”

Niall scrunched his nose and eyebrows, irritated, “Were you expecting any different?”

Liam scoffed, not wanting to take the argument any further, they’d been over this.

“You seem plenty mad, Horan. Was it because he ran away or for the offense itself?”

“Both.” Niall folded his arms, “He shouldn’t have left, it was a dick move and honestly way too dramatic.”

“ _Dramatic_? Are you saying that all of you didn’t gang up on me?”

“So? We fight, Liam. That’s been the norm in this pack for too long, you should’ve known better than to run away with your tail between your legs.”

“Why does the running make you so furious?” Nikhil cut in and darted his eyes to solely concentrate on Niall. He kept his posture relaxed to appear inviting and not intimidating.

“Because,” Niall started out strong and then died down, “because… he knows, so bloody well, what any of them leaving does to me. I can’t even sleep in the morning when one of them slips out for a run or shower. He knew exactly what it would do to my nerves and… he still fucking did it.”

Liam sighed and his face twisted and his eyes reddened. “You’ve always been like that?” Nikhil continued, still keeping to only Niall.

“No. It, um, sorta got a kick-start when Zayn left. I don’t know how to explain it.” Niall didn’t like the attention Nikhil was giving him. It was one thing to behave and act it out and another to put it in words. No matter how much it was required.

“Okay.” Nikhil didn’t want to push the omega. “You are here, though, when did you come back?”

“Same day.”

“Good, good.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking notes or something?” Louis asked.

Nikhil laughed and covered his mouth to contain it, “You lot watch too many movies with therapists in it, don’t you?”

“I thought it was typical.”

“No, not really, but I do have a mental notebook.” His real reason was, people get anxious and curious as to what’s being written about them, riles them up at best. It’s only natural. They don’t have to know about his documents on his laptop. “You’re quite, Harry. Something on your mind?” It wasn’t out of character for Harry to be quite from what he’s observed but he’d like to hear the alpha’s voice.

“I… I honestly think I’m over it?”

“Are you? Or do you not want to dive into it?”

Harry blushed, “It’s been three days, Nik. Everything is almost back to normal. Barring Niall and Lou.”

“That’s majority of your pack, Harry.”

Harry huffed, “Touché.”

“It may seem easier to not talk about things but at the back of your head, they compile. In simple words, you’ll burst like an over filled balloon.”

After a few beats of silence, “Fine.” Harry turned to Liam, “Liam, you were a real dick for leaving and even though I’m not sizzling mad anymore, but… I would have let you get kicked out of bed if Niall wouldn’t have had a little conniption.”

Liam was taken aback. He didn’t know he was still in the proverbial dog house. This was _not_ a part of his notes, all of that was now down the toilet. “Um,” Liam looked to Nikhil, eyes full of desperation. The alpha shrugged at him. Isn’t he supposed to have answers? He was here to fix things right? “What would make you not mad?”

Harry looked to Nikhil in the same hopes as Liam. Nikhil could jump in whenever he wanted, he doesn’t mind.

“You need to stop looking at me like that. Talk.”

“I don’t know. How does one even put an end to things like this?”

“Harry, are you really mad about Liam leaving, or are we masking that anger with the anger you feel about Liam asking Zayn?”

Harry sputtered, “No? I… was mad about that. But, we had the conversation and I see Liam’s point. It’s all I’ve been thinking about for the past few days.”

“Just because we see the reasoning behind something doesn’t mean we don’t have issues with it.”

“I’m not mad about it.”

Nikhil gave the alpha a minute, “I am not mad about it, but it’s annoying. I know, there’s no point in discussing it or even thinking about it, but, it sucks. You should have never done that.”

“I never meant to hurt you.” Liam turned to Zayn, “Or even you. It was step we had to take at some point, it would make no sense to continue the way we lived.”

“You had no right to do it without us.”

“I understand that, but you would have never agreed to it, no matter how long we spent our lives wasting a good relationship.”

Harry looked away, they keep going in circles, he and the omegas are mad, Liam feels bad but is stubborn about how he will never be apologetic about what he did. It was never-ending.

“Harry?” Nikhil said.

“Why can’t you admit you’re wrong? Why is it so hard for you to apologize for the right thing?” He yelled at Liam. If the alpha would be sorry about asking Zayn to enter a courtship, they’d be able to put this past them. But, no!

“I am not sorry about it, Harry. If you want a fake apology, I’ll gladly give it to you. I’m _so_ sorry.” Liam retaliated with the same volume as Harry’s and ended the most exaggerated tone.

“Liam.” Nikhil shook his head in disapproval, “Harry, you have to be fair here. You cannot expect him to know what you want. Not to sound like a cliché but, communication is key.”

“I said what I said. I can’t believe you’re not sorry about what you did.”

“Are you really that mad about we are today, all of you?” Talk about wasted effort. “Is it so bad to have a real relationship? Does it piss you off that we have a house, or that we have actually talked about a _future_?”

“Again with the house, Liam, none of us are mad about our relationship, and nobody is mad about all the good things that have come out of the past year. But you are lying to yourself if you think that any of those things trump the absolute _bullshit_ we’ve been through.”

“So I wasn’t enough. That’s what you’re saying, then.”

“Everything isn’t about you, Liam?!” Niall had had enough of this conversation. Someone needs to wrangle them back in line, “You are forgetting that we’re individuals. Being a pack _does not_ mean we don’t have individual relationships and different dynamics. Your equation with me, Louis and Harry is different. We all love each other the same amount but doesn’t mean the feelings are identical.” How can someone like Liam be so smart yet so stupid?

“Good point!” Nikhil says cheerily. His mood doesn’t fit, read the room, dude. “You’re so right,” He said proudly, as though Niall was a student who made a breakthrough in a tough topic. “What Niall here means is, when you decided to ask Zayn to enter a courtship without prior discussion and consent to proceed, you may have had best interests in mind and even similar intentions to what they would have wanted, but when there was a negative reaction, you automatically also become responsible for their hurt.”

Okay, so logically all said made sense, but admitting now to being wrong would be so… weak. Liam doesn’t want to be weak, and he doesn’t want to be wrong. He wants the happily ever after you read about and see on-screen, he wants long vacations and smiley memories, the ones that give you the butterflies, he wants to have the perfect kids and be the perfect parents. _But you can’t have any of that if you don’t admit you’re wrong today._ “I’m sorry. I am sorry I put you through and I’m the most sorry for not understanding sooner.” He’s never meant anything more in his life.

“Good, cause I was going to bang my head against a wall next.” Louis sighed.

“Harry?” Nikhil looked at the alpha, head titled expectantly.

The curly head got up from his seat and squeezed himself between Zayn and Liam, “I am so incredibly grateful for you and even for all the responsibilities you shouldered, I know you struggled with that.” Harry kissed the alpha on his cheek, “Also apology accepted. You can sleep in bed now.”

_Phew, that was easy,_ “You’re still a shit piece for doing it though,” Liam thought too soon, “but if he can be forgiven, so can you.”

Zayn was happy his presence was finally addressed. The whole conversation was like watching a movie but somehow being in it at the same time but the whole movie was shot in one go, he was sure he wasn’t making any sense, you can thank Harry for that, the alpha was practically in his lap. Also the prospect of being forgiven was nice.

“Zayn? I want another private session with you. Preferably one where you don’t run out on me.”

Zayn let out an awkward laugh, “Will do.”

“Thank you, Nik.” Liam knew he was paying the man but sometimes money isn’t enough to repay for help. Therapy kinda rocks.

Nikhil stood up, his hour was up with an extra few minutes he gave the boys, “My pleasure, also Niall good work today.”

Niall preened at the compliment, he loves being the emotionally smarter one.

“Great, now he’s on a high horse, thanks.” Louis says sarcastically as he shook hands with the man and walked him out.

*****

“Mom, I’ve been so busy,” Harry said for the millionth time when his mother went on about how he hasn’t called her in a long time. He usually calls her every day, has since he left home.

“Doesn’t mean you forget your mother, Harry Edward,”

“I’m sorry,”

“Uh huh. I better get a call at least every two days.”

“Promise.” It wasn’t like he doesn’t have time for his mother, he _hates_ lying to her. Makes him feel like a shitty son. There's no one he'd rather talk to about Zayn. 

“How are my boys?”

Harry smiled down at Louis’ head in his lap, dozing off to the TV playing in front of them, “Good, troublesome as usual.”

Anne laughed at her son’s fond voice, “As they should. I’ll have to call one of them some time to see how you’re doing with them.”

The alpha rolled his eyes, “Thanks for the trust, Mom.”

“It’s getting late, sweetheart. Go to bed.”

“I’m already in, waiting for Li and Ni.” Harry put a hand on his mouth to cover his yawn. The two said their good nights and sweet dreams and hung up.

“She’s not too happy about you not calling?

“You’re up?” Harry put a hand in the omega’s freshly washed hair, still a little damp, “She gets worried, but it’s so hard.”

“Oh, my poor alpha.” Louis got up and placed a hand on Harry’s cheek with an exaggerated pout on his face.

“Why’s he poor?” An Irish accent interrupted Louis’ make out session plan.

Harry extended his hand out for his other omega and whispered, “Hi, baby.” Niall kissed him as a greeting, “Where’s Li?”

“Finishing up the last of the cleaning in the kitchen with Zayn.” Harry hummed at the omega’s reply. Niall laid down with his two boyfriends, slipping into a comfortable position before Harry remembers he hasn’t brushed yet.

Liam came up to find his boyfriends huddled close, what’s the point of a pack bed when they behave like they’re sleeping on a king sized one, “Hi there,”

Louis patted the place next to him. The alpha laid with them in silence, “What was Lou calling you poor for?” Niall broke it.

“Mom called. She was upset I haven’t been calling every day lately. It’s so hard for me to not tell her about Zayn, it’s literally impossible to talk to her and not spill by mistake. Almost told her about how Zayn cooked tonight, my heart must have stopped for a second.”

“Same for me, good thing the twins keep Mama and Mum busy. I would never be forgiven for lying to their face.”

“Maybe we should tell them?” Liam suggested. He recalls his calls being very brief with his parents recently.

“We’ll have to ask Zayn.” Harry replied. They’ve learnt to ask now.

“Not it!” Niall, Louis and Harry screamed at the same time.

Liam groaned and rolled away from his boyfriends, “No, not me.” He whined.

“Sorry, Liam, but we don’t make the rules.” Louis teased.

“You are all mean,” Louis rolled closer to the sulky alpha, and kissed him deeply, “You play dirty, Tomlinson.”

“Consider it punishment for lying.” Niall blew the alpha flying kiss, too lazy to get up.

Liam gave Niall a disapproving look, “Fine. But not me the next time.”

“Done deal, can we sleep?”

“You need to brush.” Harry jiggled the arm Niall was using as a pillow.

Bollocks! Fuck Harry and unfailing memory. When he came back to bed, he fell next to Liam because he hasn’t slept with him in too long. Three days _are_ too long, shush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my smallest chapter after the first one. Also, you guys i'm just having a case of verbal diarrhea and if none of that made sense, let's wait a year or two (or more, idk) for future me to be embarrassed about it and delete it or fix it 😆.


	25. All the Lights Couldn't Put Out The Dark Runnin' Through my Heart

“Zayn Javaad Malik, where are you?” Trisha’s voice boomed from Zayn’s phone. He has been texting his mother on and off, but has not dared, _dared_ to call her. If she were to found out Zayn was back in the UK he was pretty much disowned. But something tells him he’s run out of luck.

“Um, home?” He’s trying. It would make no difference because his mother was calling him on his UK number.

“Home, _where_?”

Zayn could see his mother’s fair face, angry and the vein on her forehead popping, “Ma, I’m sorry.”

“You’re _sorry?_ How dare you come back and can’t even text me that, huh?”

“I had so much work and I was going to tell you, I swear.” He was… when? Nobody knows, but he was going to.

“You’re unbelievable, you have no idea how upset your father and I are.”

Now she was playing dirty. She knows exactly what those words do to him, “How did you even find out?” The alpha had been so careful, even done the impossible and dodged all the lurking bastards. It would have been impossible in LA.

“I called Gigi,” Her voice softened, “darling, why didn’t you tell me you broke up?”

Oh fuck, “It, um, wasn’t really a break up, it was more of a Gigi being sick of my bullshit.”

“Dear God, Zayn. I’m sure it wasn’t like that,”

Zayn made a noise and stared up at the ceiling, “Maybe I should come visit you. I wanted to shop in London too for some things for the girls.” Zayn bodily shot up and fumbled, “Come to London? You want to come here?”

“You don’t have to sound so enthusiastic to see your mother, Zayn.” Trisha sounded offended.

“That’s not what I meant. I’m never home, Ma, you wouldn’t even get to see me.”

“Make some time for me then, love. I made space for you in my uterus for about nine months, I’m sure you’ll manage an hour or two in your day. Besides, I haven’t cooked for you in simply too long.”

Zayn’s aware he’s hurt people, especially the ones who care for him, but this is no way to punish him, “Mom, give me like a week or two and I’ll ease my schedule, okay? I’ll let you know.”

“I will nag you, Zayn.”

Zayn chuckled, minus all the extra work he’ll have to do to have his mother here, he’s dying to see her.

*****

Last day of work was finally here. They all woke up bright and early knowing that today was officially their last day of work before they had _zero_ obligations. For the most part, everyone was relieved. However, they loved doing what they do and it’s bittersweet to know they have nothing going for them after today.

They gave everyone tight hugs before leaving for the last time. It wasn’t all that dramatic because they’d see each other soon enough, just not in a professional setting.

“I need to look for an apartment.” Zayn said as they were in the kitchen, cooking. It was frighteningly domestic. His words were, as far as memory serves, ‘I need to look for an apartment’ not, ‘Simon Says: Freeze’.

“W-why?” Maybe if Liam closed his eyes and pretended he wasn’t here, his heart will not give out.

Louis who was finely chopping the iceberg lettuce, pointed his knife to Zayn’s face, “What the fuck are you on about?”

Zayn shook his head and put down Louis’ hand, “I said I need an apartment, not that I’m moving out.”

“What do you need it for?” Niall asked.

“Ma called last night and she wants to visit. She found out through Gigi that I was here, and she thinks I’m heartbroken because G and I aren’t together, which I am, but not in the way she thinks.”

“Jesus, why didn’t you say that?! You really have a death wish, Malik.” Louis went back to chopping and the others went back to their chores. Harry’s worried he might have few white hair by now.

“What happened to your old one?”

“Ended the contract the day you guys signed the papers.” There was an awkward silence in the kitchen. Wasn’t the best day of their lives, and to think about it brings nothing but bitter feelings and a tartaric taste in their mouths.

“You’ll have to move your things and all, when’s she getting here?” Liam inquired. His brain was already mapping out places he knew would work for the alpha, and all the things he’d need in the apartment to make it believable.

“Whenever I call her. She wanted to come within the week, but I told her my schedule was packed.”

“Which it isn’t.” Louis reminded, oh so helpfully.

Zayn raised his eyebrows and conked his head to the side, “You want to take another trip across my knee?”

Louis glared at the alpha, he wanted to do a lot more but for now he’s going to stick to glaring.

“Are you still left with a lot of work?” Harry asked, “Set the table, babe.” He handed the set plates to Niall as he placed them on the table.

“Not much at all. Sarah says James squeezed everything into the past months, so I think the album release, which there will be a party for, I think, and that’s about it. I don’t plan on a lot of promo.” He didn’t have much choice in the matter but management decided, they think his name will be enough encouragement for sales.

“Can we hear it, the album?” Liam looked at Zayn hopefully.

“S-sure. I didn’t think you’d care.”

They all stared at him like he declared himself to be the Queen. “All right, all right. I have it, we can hear it after dinner.”

“Can we have beer?” Niall was already at the fridge ready to pull out the drinks. He’d fight if they said no.

“Yes.”

“Yes.” Zayn and Liam said at the same time. The alphas head spun to each other and Liam felt a blast of warmth spread through his body, the same feeling he got the day Louis was spanked. Zayn was behaving like a Head Alpha, _their_ Head Alpha.

The raven head knew he was slipping unconsciously into his old “assumed” role and it was enthralling. Also daunting, but enthralling. “Sorry.” It wasn’t anything official yet though.

Harry and Liam shook their heads so hard, like small bobbing head figures that were tapped from the side.

Of course they had no problems with Zayn telling the omegas what to do or not to. It’s perfect. As though a balance was being restored.

At the table, Harry kept sending eye signals to Liam to bring up the ‘telling the parents’ topic, but Liam knew exactly why he was being stared down and wanted nothing to do with it. How was Harry not getting it? Zayn wanted an entire fake apartment so he wouldn’t have to tell his mother about his whereabouts.

Frustration got the better of Harry and he kicked Liam under the table, infuriating the alpha but also getting him to look at the curly head. Harry kept rolling his eyes to point at Zayn. Liam shook his head minutely as to say, “Not now.” He totally meant never.

“What do you want?” Zayn looks at the two alphas sitting opposite to each other. He just happened to be at the head of the table, nothing planned about it.

“Huh?” Liam tries to look unsuspicious.

“I have spent four years watching each one of you push the other to come approach me. I know what it looks like, so, what do you want?”

Harry signalled Liam again but the alpha did nothing. Harry gritted his teeth and closed his eyes for a second, “We were wondering when it would be okay for us to tell our parents.”

“What you do you mean?”

“We want to tell our parents about you being back, of course.”

“They don’t hate me?”

“Oh no, they do. Very much but we have to tell them, right? We’re not in practice of lying like you are.” Louis said. His snarky self had returned only since the day he was able to sit comfortably again, and Zayn was wondering if he could take the omega for another round, but he can’t punish him for being correct.

“You can’t tell them right now.”

The lack of consideration Zayn gave was enough to set them all off. They were compromising enough for them to at least be warranted a thought. “Well I am. I can’t lie to my mother anymore.” Harry wasn’t looking for a fight but the fact that Zayn didn’t even _think_ about it, has him ready for a match.

Zayn looks at Harry sharply from across the table, “You can’t do that. Your mom is the one my mom talks to the most, next to Jo.”

“You don’t tell me what to do.” Harry picked up his half eaten plate and left for the kitchen, appetite lost. The other three didn’t move a muscle, afraid of someone or something blasting. This was the first fight Harry and Zayn have had since the alpha’s return.

Liam spoke up after a few beats of silence, “I’ll talk to him, but Zayn we have limits too, you know?” Zayn only continued to chew angrily and watched as all of them left one by one. His album would have to wait.

*****

“Hi, love.” Liam walked in with a steaming cup of tea, exactly to Harry’s liking.

“No.” Harry took the cup from his alpha’s hand but refused to listen to him.

“You really are great at imitating the omegas, you know that?” Liam got into bed with him and pulled him closer, gently to not spill the hot beverage in his hand.

“I don’t want to hear it, Li.” Harry relaxed against Liam’s muscled chest and laid his head on his shoulder, coming up every so often to take a sip.

“Babe, we can talk to him, yeah? No need for storming off. We’ve all made a bad habit out of it.”

“I left for the bedroom, not Sarah’s house.”

Liam tsked and mumbled his disdain about it being brought up, “Point is, if we convince him that our parents won’t say a word to Trish, he’ll budge.”

Harry’s pouted, “He didn’t even think about. Just said, “No,”. Who does that?”

“Bring it up with Nik.”

Harry turned in Liam’s arms to look at the alpha and show him how ridiculous he thinks he is, “Is that your solution to everything now? Tell Nik?”

“Yep.” It made Liam feel better to know someone out there can tell them why they do what they do and how to fix it, although Nik hasn’t really helped with the fixing yet, it’s been all them so far.

“Wish my brain worked like that.”

Liam pressed several kisses to the alphas forehead, “That’s cause you haven’t spoken to your mom about it.”

Harry jumped off Liam’s chest, “Exactly!”

Liam knows nothing soothes Harry like talking to his mother, he cannot go without telling his mother absolutely everything. Anne was the only one who had the slightest clue as to how fucked up their relationship was. She went with it for Harry’s happiness because no matter how much Zayn made him cry, nobody knew how to make him smile like Zayn. Good for the rest of them though, made Anne appreciate them all the more.

“We’ll convince him, don’t worry.” Liam pulled Harry back. If the past four years taught them anything, it was how to convince Zayn. And it was called Niall. If the boys felt slightly more comfortable with manipulation, they could have had Zayn a long, long time ago.

“Niall’s not going to be happy about that.”

Liam shrugged, “He’ll do it for you.”

*****

Louis left Niall and Zayn in the kitchen to finish their portion of tasks because he was done, and would prefer not to spend another minute with Zayn lest he walk himself into another spanking.

“You’re being really rude.” Niall said after Louis left. He knew his omega would be encouraged to say something and he only just got back to sitting comfortably.

“Niall, I don’t want to get into it with you too.”

“No. That’s not how it works, Zayn. We can’t just not tell our parents because it’s not convenient for you.” Niall finished the last of the dishes and moved onto drying them with Zayn. Usually this would have been his cue for leaving.

“It’s not just for me, and you know that. Telling our parents comes with a price.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Niall stopped the drying and bodily turned to Zayn to give him his full attention but the alpha continued his work, never once looking up.

Zayn sighed, “They have enough reason to hate me, Ni. Imagine if this didn’t work out, they’d be crushed.”

The alphas words were spoken so softly, they made Niall’s heart skip a beat. All these years of Zayn behaving selfishly, it makes him question, _was Zayn ever really selfish or did we see it wrong this entire time? After all, he didn’t leave unprovoked._

“What if we only told Anne? Would that be alright?” They needed to settle somewhere.

Zayn still didn’t look up because he _knew_ that once he did look up and saw Niall baby blue eyes, he was done for. He might even agree to tell Trisha while she’s here. Problem was, Zayn just dried the last plate and now he had nothing to concentrate on.

“Z, look here,” Niall turned Zayn’s face to his with the tip of his index finger, “you know how much talking to Anne means to Harry.” The blond knows his alphas would ultimately come to him to convince Zayn.

Zayn closed his eyes before Niall could work his magic, “Ugh, Zayn. You’re not going to turn into stone. Look at me.”

“No. This always happens, it’s not fair.” He didn’t open his eyes, and the omega took his chin in his hand and shook Zayn neck till he felt like it’ll come off, “Damnit, Niall.” The alpha opened his eyes and caved in zero point two seconds.

“Fine. Just Anne and Gemma.”

“Ooo, two for the price of one.”

“Shut up.” Zayn walked away. Niall rolled his eyes at the pissed alpha.

*****

“Where is Harry?”

“Showering with Lou.” Liam scooted over so Niall could sit next to him but the omega climbed on top of him instead.

“I spoke to Zayn. Harry can call Anne.”

Liam was impressed, he knows how much the omega hates being used as the fix it guy. “Thank you, baby.” He kissed Niall but the omega cut it short by pressing his face into Liam’s neck, “What did he say?”

“Nothing, but he’s mad.” Liam nodded.

“Harry’s going to be happy.” He consoled.

“That’s why I did it.”

“Did what?” Louis asked as he came out with a towel wrapped low on his hips.

“Ni spoke to Zayn.”

“Aw.” Louis jutted his bottom lip out, he knows how much it affects Niall. “I’m sorry, babe.”

Niall shook his head, he did it for Harry and he’d do it again, but he sure hopes there comes a day when they can do their own magic.

When Harry came out and heard about Niall talking to Zayn he kissed Niall deeply and promised him to not do that to him again. But something always comes up, “He’s sulking.”

“I’ll go talk to him,” Harry pulled back Niall’s face from his forehead and kissed him, “he’s not really mad at you.”

“I know that but I _hate_ it when Liam does it with me so I know how he feels. And… he said something that just confused me.”

“What?” Louis climbed in and snuggled in the side of Niall’s arm.

“He, he didn’t want us to tell our parents because he doesn’t want to hurt them if this never works. And I agree. Is it really worth it, to drag them and get them invested?”

Liam and Louis said nothing but Harry backed away from Niall, “I don’t like lying to my _mother._ ”

Niall scoffed, “You do what you need to, Haz, I’m just saying, we never thought of it like that. _He did_.”

“There might be countless other things he thought about different for us, while we thought he was being a selfish prick.” Niall continued.

Louis kissed Niall’s arm, “That’s a big what if, love.”

“He didn’t leave without a reason, did he?”

“There are other things we have no explanation for.” Liam said hotly.

Niall scowled, “We won’t ever know if we don’t ask.”

*****

Harry sent the boys to the living room to pick a movie to watch while he went and got Zayn. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly when he heard a noise from inside.

“What?” Zayn had a few clothes in his hand which he dumped on the bed and put his hands on his waist, “I told Niall you could call your mother and sister.”

“I’ve decided not to.”

Zayn scrunched his eyebrows, “Why?”

“I think you’re right, your mom and mine do talk and it would be… not ideal if your mom found out, so,” Harry shifted from one foot to another, “I also wanted to say, I’m sorry for before, I shouldn’t have been so rude.”

Zayn’s hands drop from his waist, “I hate it when you apologize and become reasonable.”

It was Harry’s turn to be confused, “What?”

“You were mad and now you’re not and now because you’re not mad, I can’t be either.”

“Isn’t that a… good thing?”

“It is! Doesn’t mean it’s any less frustrating.”

Harry giggled at the alpha’s logic, “We’re watching a movie, do you want to… actually, come when you’re done here.”

Zayn nodded and Harry left him to it.

“He okay?” Louis made space for Harry in between Niall and him. Liam was in the kitchen fixing up popcorn and drinks.

“Yeah, he’ll come down soon.”

They spent the night watching Bridget Jones’s Baby and eating popcorn. When Liam got bored watching after his brain couldn’t muster up the attention required to continue, he nudged Zayn, “What are we doing about your apartment situation?”

“I have asked Sarah to look into it and she said she might be able to get me my old one.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm, apparently it’s just how I left it.”

“That’s good then, when do you plan on calling Trish?”

Zayn cleared his throat to draw attention from the others too, “I want to have my solo session with Nik first. Then maybe I can think about calling her.”

“That a good idea. We have a session this Friday, you can take that one.” Louis said.

“Yeah, Harry can you text him?”

Harry smiled at the alpha and turned back to the television, feeling a lot better than he did an hour ago.

*****

“Hi, Zayn.”

“Hey,” Zayn entered the door Nikhil held open for him. He was at ease this time around, much more comfortable with the alpha’s presence. He could see why the boys trusted him the first time they sent him to see the man. He had a comforting aura.

“Good to see you, has anything changed so far?” He took a seat on his comfortable looking armchair.

“My mother called, she knows I’m here now.”

“She didn’t know?”

“Well, you see, I was kidnapped and brought here so I didn’t have time to tell her.”

“Plenty of time after that, no?”

Zayn gave Nik a look letting him know he wasn’t impressed, “I can’t just tell them. They’d have too many questions, it took be better part of the year trying to convince them I’m fine.”

Nik gave his head a little tilt, “Are you?”

“Yes.”

Nik nodded, “What did you tell her?”

“Same old excuse, too busy.”

“Is that fair to your parents, Zayn?”

Zayn scoffed, “There’s a balanced amount of unfair, I promise.”

Nikhil shifted in his seat and then leaned forward, “Okay, let’s not pretend what the problem here is,”

“What?”

“Zayn,” Nikhil sounded disappointed, “out with it.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Your parents,”

Zayn lifted a shoulder and dropped it, “What about them?”

Nikhil smiled, in a way fond, “I know it’s hard to admit that your parents are the core of your issues, I mean how could they be, right? They love you from day one and promise to do so till your last, and even after, doesn’t mean they’re not at fault.”

“You don’t know my parents,” Zayn said defensively.

“Oh, but am I wrong?” Nik smirked.

The raven head’s frown deepened, causing lines to appear on his forehead, “Don’t sound so smug, you’re supposed to be comforting.”

Nik chuckled and shook his head, “And you’re supposed to tell me all your woes by now, but here we are.”

“Liam said he and the boys occasionally text you.”

“Yes, they do. Please feel free to do it too.”

“Do they ever talk about me?”

“I see what you’re doing, and it’s not going to work. Your parents.”

This man really had his ways of being welcoming and extremely punchable at the same time. “They are what they are. I’m their son, and I love them.”

“Cute declaration, but are they or are they not keeping you from being _happy_?”

“That’s not true,” Might be, but _no,_ “my parents have been nothing but supportive of me.”

Nikhil relaxed into his chair again, making him appear bigger. “Then why lie to them?”

“Why are you so sure it’s my family?”

“Why are you so adamant they’re not?”

Zayn clenched his teeth, wanted groan and scream into a pillow for an hour. “They are not bad parents. They are traditional is all, a little conservative.”

“I never accused them of being bad parents.” Nikhil sighed and a shade of sadness took over his face, “I usually don’t prefer comparing situations from one person to another because we all react differently… but I had, a similar experience.”

“In what sense?” Colour Zayn curious, he was even considering more of private sessions, despite the feeling of despair in between.

“Well, you know, I was reluctant to be with my husbands, I have three by the way, two alphas and an omega.”

“Tough on your omega, huh? I don’t know what my- I mean, you know, Lo-”

Nikhil smiled at the alpha, “It’s okay, you can call them yours, it’s a step in the right direction,”

“Right, they wouldn’t survive without the other.”

Nikhil nodded, “I can testify to that, they’re very protective of each other.”

“You should see Louis protect the alphas. Don’t know why Liam is the Head Alpha, Louis would have done just fine.” Zayn became nervous and fidgeted in his seat, “Are you on good terms with your parents?” As soon as the question left his mouth, he felt terrible, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that, it was way too out of lin-”

“Relax, I don’t mind.” The shade of sadness that had flashed on the alpha’s perfectly chiselled face, reappeared but this time with a hint of anger, “We don’t talk anymore, but I check-in sometimes, they are my parents after all, shitty ones, but I guess there’s a certain biological conditioning I can’t break.”

Even though what Nik explained to him sounded like the worst case scenario, the man hadn’t expressed a molecule of regret. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. My husbands’ parents have practically adopted me and I couldn’t have asked for better parents.”

“That’s nice… the boys’ parents are really nice too, they used to love me like a son, I think.”

“Used to?”

Zayn felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach, one might define it as guilt, “I’m sure they have nothing but hate for me now. There’s no way they’d even want to be in the same room as me, much less their children.”

“I told you, I was in the same situation as you, they took me in even after I hurt their children.”

“You got lucky.”

“No,” Zayn could almost hear the pride in the alpha’s voice, “I worked my way back into their good books, and if you truly make their kids happy, you become family inevitably.”

Zayn wants to believe him, he wants to believe his parents won’t disown him for loving alphas because at the end of the day, all he is doing is loving. _Holy shit, I love them._ His chest felt like he would have coughing fit any minute.

“Enough about me, though, tell me about your parents.”

“You know how it goes, our family has _never_ had an alpha with an alpha, barely have had packs. We were brought up being told that we have to grow up and get an omega, and my omega sister was taught to look for the perfect alpha.”

Nikhil nodded, more in understanding than sympathy, Zayn liked that. He doesn’t need to be looked down upon, “Have they explicitly expressed hatred for alpha couples or packs?”

“I have an uncle. He used to go to uni with this alpha, who everyone assumed was his friend. They spent too much time up in his room, and he had her over for festivals and sometimes even family get-togethers, honestly I don’t know how it escaped anyone’s notice because they were clearly dating,” Zayn sighed, just when he thought he could admit to himself about his feelings, his brain shut him down.

“I know there’s something you want to tell me, and if not today, we can try again next time.”

He bit his lip, knowing it had turned two shades darker, “It comforted me. At the time it seemed like everyone knew and obviously no one was commenting on it so I thought it was the norm in my family. That it was okay for me to like whoever I wanted to like. It gave me the push to ask out this alpha I liked from my English class.” He hasn’t thought about Augustine in a very long time, “The day I asked him out, I took him to this little café near my house and we talked for so long. I had never met someone so in sync with me.” His throat burned at the loss of a friend, he had no one to blame but himself, “He… was and I’m sure still is, beautiful. He had pretty dark brown eyes and wavy short hair, I was almost gone for the lad.”

“Take a breath, Zayn.” Nikhil wanted to reach out to the alpha, but Zayn didn’t seem like he need that right now, “There’s no rush, love.”

Zayn sniffled, “Thanks,” He swallowed loudly and rearranged his thoughts, “We, um, we kissed after I dropped him off at his door, and I’m pretty sure we were potentially together despite the one date only. He was like no one I’d interacted with.” He blinked back the tears in his eyes, horrible feelings he never let himself think about resurfacing, “That weekend we had another family get-together. It was supposed to be fun and there were a few family members visiting from Pakistan,” He felt a sting in his nose, indicating that it might start leaking any minute, “my uncle announced his engagement to Hosanna.” he laughed mockingly before his facial features weren’t in his control anymore, he let himself slip two tears before reeling it back in, “Nobody was amused or happy, nothing positive happened that day. It was all yelling and name calling and everything that is wrong with this world was present in _my_ living-room, under my safe space.”

“I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I wasn’t. I thanked God that I found out my family’s real colours because I’d have told my mother about Auggie, I would have told her about all the feelings I had never felt before and how he gave me butterflies and made me laugh till I had stomach cramps.”

“I didn’t give it much thought, on Monday I went to school and ignored Augustine to the best of my ability. I didn’t look at him, stayed back in class so that he’d stop waiting for me and never replied to his texts. He must have gotten the message at some point, but, Nik,” Zayn felt like he might explode, his nose leaking for which Nik gave him a tissue box, his eyes were basically shut and he clutched the hem of his t-shirt, wanting to tug it off, “it was so hard, it was hard to sleep, it was hard to eat, hell I even stopped listening to music. Once it got to the point where it was too hard, I gave up. I shut down the hardest I could have. I became mean and uncaring.”

“Did your family notice?”

“Oh yeah, my mother was worried all the time, my sisters stopped talking to me because I was a complete git, my father took me over his knees more than he ever had in his life.” His crying calmed when he thought of what happened next, “My mother signed me up for X-Factor thinking it'd help, obviously she didn’t think I’d go very far, but then I did.” He barked out a wet laugh as he wiped his nose, “She had to drag me out of bed that morning. I threw such a tantrum.”

“You sound like my son in the mornings.” Nik said, a sweet smile forming on his face.

“You have kids?”

Nikhil nodded, “Two. A boy and a girl, we’re planning for a third one soon.” Zayn was a little envious of the alpha’s happiness. He’d already gone through the worst of it while he was in the throes of it, “What happened then?”

“I met Louis.” Zayn smiled, the omega drives him up the wall but he’s never met someone he’d been so gone for from the first sight, “He’s a big ball of electricity and lightening. Kind of gave my heart a jumpstart, if you will. I became _me_ again.”

“Does he know that? Do any of them do?”

“No.”

“Why?”

The alpha cracked his knuckles, he doesn’t know what to say, “I never… talked to them about these things. We either were,” Shame swam in his veins, only if he had said the things he did out loud, he may have never done them, “sleeping together or strictly friends. Like I wouldn’t even sit next to them.”

“Oh, Zayn.” This it was more sympathy than disappointment.

“I was sure they’d leave me one day, but I guess they are too kind for their own good.”

Nikhil got out of his comfortable chair and grabbed Zayn a bottle of water from his mini fridge, “You did really good today, Z.”

“Thank you. Do you think… I should call my mother?”

“That’s entirely up to you, but do try and talk to the boys.”

Zayn promised saying that he would and he’d like to have more private sessions if possible, which Nik agreed to readily. He walked to his car with an unusual bounce in his step. He felt worlds lighter, and the feeling is all the more better because he didn’t know he was being held down by the all this weight in the first place?!

*****

Louis and Niall had gone to a friend’s place to hang out, leaving Liam and Harry alone. The two had decided on chilling on the sofa with some snacks they made and TV for white noise. It inevitably lead to a heavy make out session with Liam on top of Harry.

The curly head was making all sorts of noises that would make a bystander turn into a tomato. Liam writhed on top of his alpha and his hands were under his t-shirt tweaking and pinching his nipples. “You smell so good, Hazza.” Liam whispered. He had made Harry wear one of his old t-shirts, one of his oldest in fact, it was basically see through and the thinnest layer of cotton imaginable.

“Please, Li,” The alpha pushed Liam up a little to get access to the bottom of his t-shirt so he could pull it off. Once the offending article of clothing was off, Harry trailed his palm down from Liam’s neck to his crotch where he could feel the alpha’s hard length.

“Mnmm, yeah,” Liam moaned into Harry’s neck and came back up to kiss him, making wet squelching sounds.

“OH SHIT!”

The screech took them by surprise and Liam fell off the couch on his elbow, pain shot throughout his arm making him moan for very different reasons than before. “What the fuck, Zayn!”

“I’m sorry, it’s not what I expected to see!”

“Are you okay, babe?” Harry sat up and picked Liam up from his hand. He was desperately trying to hide the tent in his pants, but it was a wasted effort. It seemed to have caught Zayn’s eye, and the alpha stood at the entrance of the living room with his mouth slightly agape and his face red.

“What?” Harry asked feeling self-conscious. He wiped the spit on his face using the back of his hand, he was so sure his face was tinted red with Liam’s teeth tracks.

Zayn shook his head to break from his stupor, “I didn’t mean to um, interrupt you, please,” He made a gesture with his hand to convey a ‘continue’. He turned on his heel and ran upstairs.

Harry glanced at Liam to see the alpha stare at the raven head who ran upstairs, “What?”

“I lost my boner because of this damn elbow,”

Harry laughed at their Head Alpha who honestly no longer was behaving like one. “I can bring it back.”

Liam scrunched his nose and looked down into Harry’s lap seeing his own hard on flagged down considerably, “It’s not fun anymore.”

Harry scoffed, “You’re just mad he didn’t join in.”

Liam shoved Harry from the side before pulling him back to kiss him sweetly, “No.”

Back upstairs Zayn threw himself under a cold shower. Because he was feeling especially hot, nothing to do with what he saw downstairs, nope. He got out with a towel in his hand, furiously drying his hair because he was sure he’d catch a cold.

After wearing a warm jumper he sat on his bed and contemplated calling his mother. Talking to Nik made him feel better, in a way free. He knew piling up emotions isn’t the way to live but he could never bring himself to tell the boys. There were times he wanted to tell Harry, and often Louis but the fear that they’d hate him would always kept him from doing it. Guess it was meant to happen regardless of telling them.

His mother picked up on the fourth ring, “Hi, my baby.”

“Hi, Mum.”

“Happy to see my yelling worked, you’re calling me.”

Zayn groaned, “I said I was sorry.”

“Hmm, what’s wrong?”

“Why would anything be wrong?”

“You sound off, tell me,”

Zayn closed his eyes and didn’t say anything for a few beats, his mother always knew what was wrong with him, she might be the reason for it sometimes but she still notices, “Rough day at work.”

“Aw, darling, can’t you get a break?”

“That’s what I’m calling for actually. I think you should come next week.”

“Really?” He could heard the excitement in his mother’s voice, “I would love to.”

“Right then, I’ll make the arrangements.” Zayn hadn’t been home in a hot minute, and he missed the home cooked food more than the people if he was being completely honest, “Do you want to get the girls with you?”

“Nope. No. I need a break, they can trouble your father for a few days.”

Zayn chuckled thinking about his befuddled father because he never was good at telling off his daughters. “I will text you, yeah?”

“Love you, Z.”

“You too, Ma.” Zayn sighed and shot a text to Sarah about the apartment situation. His phone rang after fifteen minutes, “Hello?”

“Hey, your old apartment is available and I can get it for you, _but_ I texted the boys about it too because I don’t trust you to tell them.”

Zayn decided he wanted to be hurt by that but he couldn’t find it in him to be, he deserved it, “Fair enough, but I already told them that you could probably get it for me.”

“Can’t trust you, Malik.”

He snorted, "Love you too, Sarah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see why people dropout of college, that shit sucks. Can't believe I'm _paying _for it 🤢🤮.__  
>  _  
> _Give me all your thoughts about the chapter and also pray for me because I'm at my wits end._  
> _


	26. Don't Forget Where You Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The album explained here is a 100% fictional and obviously Zayn didn't write this for my plot so, lol, we'll call it creative license.

Zayn packed a suitcase and Louis knew it was temporary, and the alpha would be back the second his mother leaves, but he doesn’t like it. He wants Zayn to stay right in front of his eyes so he can make sure the alpha doesn’t change his mind. He loves Trish, but she’s a strong influence on the way Zayn is. How he changes after she visits or calls.

As far as their knowledge goes Trisha has never said a word about them that isn’t dripping in honey, but something about her presence makes Zayn stiff and mean. In simple words, a bitch.

“When will you be back?” Louis asked him when they were gathered in their backyard, dipping their legs in the pool. Liam had recently cleaned it and the weather was perfect.

“I think she’s visiting for a week and few days,” Zayn swung his leg back and forth, most likely making a doodle, “depends on how long my dad can handle things on his own.”

Louis nodded distractingly and Zayn knew he was bothered, only if he knew how to help him. Louis wasn’t the person you wanted to see down. Zayn kicked his leg in the water to splash the forlorn omega. He looked up and frowned, then splashed right back with his hand.

The water hit Zayn in the face, “Game on, Tommo.” He dove his hands in the water and threw it at Louis and wetting Niall and Liam next to him as well.

“Oh my God, Zayn!” Niall whined. He had just had a bath.

“Don’t be a cry baby now,” He threw more water at Niall and the omega got out of the pool and made it seem like he was going back into the house but took off the last second to push Zayn right into the water. He laughed watching the alpha sputter in the water. Had he done that a few years ago, Zayn would have had a panic attack but he had grown used to swimming pools. Still hates beaches though, with a passion.

“You’re in so much trouble.”

Niall blew a raspberry at his face and laughed along with his boyfriends. Harry had his phone out recording the whole thing. When Louis was too busy laughing Zayn pulled his leg into the water and the omega went down, flailing hands and all. “I’m going to kill you.” The omega took off for Zayn and the alpha _ran_ from him. He still doesn’t know how to swim.

Zayn made it to where Harry’s legs were and the alpha jumped out immediately, “Absolutely not, I cannot get chlorine in my hair.”

The wet raven head had a comeback but Louis had gotten to him, the omega had jumped up onto his back and tried to drag Zayn to the middle of the pool, both of them splashing with their entire bodies, spilling a considerable amount out of the pool.

“Be careful, Louis.” Liam warned, they didn’t need Zayn having a panic attack.

“Why don’t you go save him?” Niall materialised behind Liam and pushed him in.

“Niall?!”

Louis and Zayn took a break from wrestling in the water to laugh at Liam. “Good one, Ni.” Louis complimented.

“Get in here,” Zayn asked the omega and the omega walked back and ran into the pool, giving Harry a heart attack.

“Niall, you idiot!” Zayn yelled.

“What? You asked me to get in.”

“ _Safely._ ” Zayn splashed water at him while balancing Louis on his back, “What if you had hit your head on the side?”

Niall pouted and swam at him, “Shut up,” He popped out of the water and pushed him back, dropping Louis in the process. They played in the pool like that for half an hour till it got chilly and Harry got it all on recording.

Harry got them all towels to dry off in because there’s no way he’s going to be stuck with cleaning their water trail while the rest showered. “None of you catch a cold because I will _not_ be serving you hand and foot.”

They all laughed at the alpha knowing he was lying through his teeth. “Can you make us hot chocolate with whipped cream?” Niall asked, batting his eyelashes.

Harry squinted at him and leaned to press a soft kiss to his cold cheek, “Only because you’re freezing.” Their household did not understand that hot chocolate is appropriate only in certain seasons, but Louis says, “That’s a shitty thing to say. Poor hot chocolate manufacturers, I shall fund them throughout the year for such outrageous notions our people have made.”

When Harry had five and a half cups of hot chocolate (okay, so he sucks at measuring liquids, sue him) topped with a perfect swirl of whipped cream, they huddled in the kitchen and the curly turned on the heat.

“I want to hear your album.” Louis said.

“Sure,” Zayn pulled out his phone and handed it to Louis with the album open. Since the last time he was asked, he initially didn’t want to share it, it was written with the most sincere of his feelings that he has never shared with anybody. But he knew it would open up conversations he needed to have.

“So shuffle or by order?”

“Doesn’t really matter, just listen carefully.”

Zayn was desperate to leave the room and come back when they were done. But as the music started to play on shuffle through the house Bluetooth system, he realised he would have even paid to see the boys’ reactions. It was the glint in their eyes, and the smile on their face as BeFoUr played. They were bopping their heads and Louis seemed to be in a good enough mood to sway his hips lightly. “This is good.”

Zayn smile feeling pride swell in his chest, making him sit higher. They went through one song to another and the compliments kept coming. It got particularly quite when wRoNg started playing and the words registered for them. “Wrong place, huh?” Liam commented.

“You’re the one looking for love this time.” Zayn said, maintaining eye contact with Liam.

The corners of the alpha’s mouth twitched but his eyes remained the same, “What’s next?” He turned his attention to his omegas who were standing in each other’s personal space.

“Um, fool for you.” Niall read out from the screen.

The song started out and Louis and Niall continued to move with their bodies in sync. Harry pulled out a bottle of wine and Liam got the glasses. “How long did this take?” Harry asked.

“I have had the idea floating around here,” He tapped his temple, “for a while. Poured out almost immediately.”

“Good stuff.”

“Thanks.” Zayn didn’t expect them to be so understanding. He was really glad he was here with them to hear the album.

“This about Gigi?” Niall wiggled his eyebrows, _knowing_ that every word in this song has nothing to do with the pretty blond. Because he’s the prettier blond.

Zayn scoffed, the smugness on Niall face should be annoying but the raven head only finds it endearing. “I did listen to everything she told me to do, so, yeah. It’s about G.”

Two could play this game, “Oh? Was it Gigi who made you stay? Or was Gigi the one whose eyes you refuse to look into?” Dangerous territory was being treaded into.

“That’s enough wine for you.”

Niall leaned into Louis’s ear and whispered, “Touchy.”

Louis giggled, “We’ll share.” He handed his glass to Niall to take a sip from.

Zayn let it happen as his song got over and Liam took the phone from the omega’s hand and played iT’s YoU. This song was something special to him. He doesn’t want to be here right now.

The compliments and little comments that were coming in stopped. They sipped at their wine and Louis stopped swaying to the music. Niall let go of his omega and put a little distance between them. Harry’s eyes were reddened and Liam looked into his glass, never looking up once.

Louis cleared his throat and sniffled, “‘s good.”

Zayn nodded in reply not being able to find his voice. He knew now is the time to tell the boys about his experience when he was young, they were all ready to hear it, overdue even. “I think we should stop drinking.” He started with an order, wanting to get more comfortable before he started a narrative, “We need to talk,” Those words typically meant trouble and the boys’ reaction of fear was expected, “no, nothing to worry about, but I need to tell you something.”

“Is it something bad?” Niall worried his bottom lip, still looking into Zayn’s phone which he had some point taken from Liam.

“Not for you.” Zayn decided it was the best way to put it, because for him it was the worst thing that could have happened.

“Tell us.” Harry said, he smiled. He’s sure no matter what Zayn says, nothing would change the way they feel about him, the worst of it is out already.

Zayn downed the last of the liquid in his cup and started with what became of his Uncle and Aunt. He wasn’t as emotional as he was in Nik’s office and for that he was grateful. No one interrupted or asked him questions. He was nervous to dive into the Augustine conversation. As far as they knew, Zayn had only ever been with two alphas, Liam and Harry. When Zayn mentioned an alpha, and the date, he saw a flash of anger…? On Harry’s face. 

“I thought we were the only ones?”

“You _are_. It was just a kiss.”

“You _kissed_ him?” Liam stood up straight from where he was leaning against the counter, “You were on your first bloody date.” He had a right to be mad, Zayn didn’t touch him _months_ after they were a band, and this random teenager got kissed for having the same favourite Marvel character!

“Liam. I kissed him before I knew you existed, can you stop making it sound like I cheated on you.”

When Liam didn’t say anything, he continued. Came the hard part where he had to explain all the nasty things he heard his grandparents and aunts say. Frankly speaking, he doesn’t remember much of what was being said, he remembers being shocked and hurt, most of all scared.

“That’s… why did you never tell us?” Louis figured Zayn’s family and the beliefs he was brought up on played a role in making him the way he is, but this was not the kind of exposure he thought Zayn had gone through. Most conservatives don’t speak out their contempt to someone’s face, especially to their own children, they never give it any thought because they don’t think it warrants importance. Here, Zayn heard everything his family, his loved ones, would think of him.

“I-I don’t like to think about it, to be honest. I swear it was only that. I pushed it so far to the back of my head, it took me a minute to remember Auggie’s face.”

“Do you still like him?” Harry asked. He doesn’t like Augustine, and it’s not a conscious decision, he wants you to know.

“Of course not, it was a crush.”

“You kissed him.” Liam remarked.

“And? I’ve kissed plenty of people who aren’t you, are you going to pout about all of them?”

Liam knows all about the hook ups Zayn had in between his I-currently-hate-you-don’t-come-near-me phases. They occurred every few months when they got too comfy and domestic with each other.

“Excuse me for being mad about the lack of information from the man I’ve known for five years now.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “I had my reasons.”

“And we understand them. What happened then?” Niall said.

“Nothing. I went MIA on him, ignored him, made a point of hanging out with anyone but him and soon he got over it and gave up.” He knew he didn’t sound like the model partner or even friend but he didn’t want to lie. He told them about how hard it was for him to block out the one person he had made his first connection with.

“So your mother got you to go for X-Factor in effort to fix you?” The more Louis thought about it, the more appreciative he was of Auguatine's falling out with the alpha.

“More like give me something to do other than brood and sulk, but yes.”

“That’s crazy… would you have gone back to Augustine had you never met Louis or got grouped with us?” Niall asked.

“Uh, no? I don’t really know what would have happened, never gave it a thought. I was just happy to be not at home or school.”

“Would you go back though?”

Zayn shrugged, "Don't know, love. For all I know I might have been married to some omega right now."

“Didn’t you meet Harry in the line for the audition before you met Lou?” Liam remembers Harry telling him how Zayn seemed like the sweetest person, cheering him on before he auditioned.

“I did. Didn’t fall for him or anything, he seemed cool.”

“I think you mean he had a perfect face with dimples and his curls got you so badly entwined in your feelings you faked a relationship with me to get to him.” Louis was pulling it all out of his arse but he wanted to have some fun riling the raven head up, even if at Harry’s expense because he didn’t have to see the alpha’s face to know he was tomato red.

“I should have taken your wine glass too. And I didn’t fake a relationship with you. I didn’t even know you’d fall for Niall.”

“How could I have not?” Louis leaned to place his head on Niall’s shoulder and the blond kissed his forehead, whispering a sweet ‘I love you.’

“That’s about it. You know the rest.”

“A little too well, if you’re asking me.” Liam sighed. He was exhausted and Zayn was leaving tomorrow. “Thank you for telling us.”

Zayn nodded, he should have done it a lifetime ago, but it’s never too late, right? “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Louis laughed, sounding tired, “We’ll tell Nik you did good and you can get a chocolate.”

“Very funny.”

“Time for bed?” Liam pulled a yawning Harry closer, the curly head nodded and reached out for the glasses when Liam stopped him, “We’ll do it tomorrow.”

“No, I don’t want to tomorrow. Now.”

“Fine, go up with Ni and Lou, I’ll do it.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Liam rose his eyebrows, and Harry knew there was no arguing with the alpha, “Okay, okay.” He took Niall’s hand and Louis by the waist to take them up. He said a quick goodnight to Zayn, promising him a good breakfast before he leaves.

“You’re not going to head up?” Liam asked Zayn when the alpha made no move to leave after the boys.

“Nope, I’ll help.”

Liam pointed to the drying cloth and handed him a washed glass, the two worked in silence, wanting to say a million things, but not having the words or the right means of expressing them. When all the five glasses are washed and dried, they stood awkwardly in silence, “Are- do you think Trish visiting is going to change things?”

Zayn knows what the alpha is saying, it’s known to happen before, “I- I will try my hardest to let nothing change, it’ll be like I never left. This time around I mean.”

Liam laughed at the alpha taking a dig at himself, “I’ll hold you to that.” They walked up together and Zayn went to his door and Liam to his. The brunette waved at him one last time before he watched Zayn slip into his room.

He was waiting for the day they don’t have to go into different rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was miserably small and unsatisfying, I know. But i have things planned for the upcoming chapters, so this shall be short lived :)
> 
> Thank you for 300 kudos and all your wonderful comments, they fuel my madness ❤😘


	27. I Hope That You Won't Slip Away in the Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i would like to say:
> 
> DUN-DUN-DUN!

Zayn hugged his mother from where she stepped out of the elevator. The shorter omega hugged him back and swayed in the hallway, but it was fine because his apartment was the only one on this floor. “It’s so good to see you, you have no idea.” He pulled back and took the suitcases to drag them in.

“Oh, look at this place, did you get a cleaner before I came?” She dropped her purse on the couch and sat down to stretch.

Zayn snorted. He had gotten here about an hour ago. “I’ll get you water.”

The two sat and talked, while Zayn had his head in Trisha’s lap. “Were the girls mad you left them behind?”

His mother laughed making his head bounce in her lap, “You think? They have been waiting to get your Baba alone so they can do whatever their heart pleases without getting into real trouble.”

“Well, you won’t have to deal with it.”

“How have you been?” Her hand slid down to stroke her son’s face lovingly.

“Fine. Busy.” Zayn kept it short because he didn’t want to be caught in a lie.

“How did you clear your schedule?”

“Oh, um, I got Sarah back so she’s been good to me and told me I could take a break for you.”

Trisha’s face lit up, “That’s lovely, you should take me to see her. I haven’t met her in so long.”

“Sure, she can come over for lunch maybe?”

Trisha hummed, “Give me a list of things you want to eat.”

“You give me a list of places we have to go.”

Trisha shook her head and laughed, “In a hurry to send me back?”

Zayn gave his mother a look and got off her lap to slide into her arms, “Missed you, Ma.” He smushed his head into her and she hugged her tight. He felt like a ten year old after a long day of school.

*****

The next morning Zayn woke up disoriented in his foreign smelling blanket. He was tossing and turning for the majority of the night, feeling uneasy in the new environment. Yes, the apartment was his old one itself but truth be told, he was never in it. All his time was spent either on the road or at Liam’s place with the others.

The clock opposite his bed told him it was eight in the morning, which was too early since he had nothing to do, but he knew he wasn’t going to get sleep even if he tried. Making his way into the shower, he thought about all the things he could do with his mother in the time he had.

When he got out and decided to make his mother breakfast (probably the only time he will be able to because Trish wouldn’t let it happen a second time). But guess he wouldn’t be cooking this time because his mother was already in the kitchen, frying eggs.

“Morning,” He kissed her cheek and sat at the kitchen counter, “I was going to cook for you. Why are you up so early?”

Trisha smiled, her cheeks acquiring a faint blush, “You know me, I’ve never slept well without your father, and I’d rather not subjected myself to that early in the morning.”

“Hey,” Zayn frowned, “I’ve gotten much better.” Or so Harry told him.

“And who might have told you that?”

Fuck, “Um, G,” He cleared his throat, “Gigi.”

Trisha’s face fell, “I’m sorry, love.”

“No. It’s fine.” He could dish some information, right? “We are friends, and it’s all good. Better than good actually.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, so it’s all good.”

Trisha smiled fondly, “That’s great then, I really like Gigi.”

Zayn couldn’t help but beam thinking about the omega, “Me too.”

“What are we doing today then?”

“I was thinking lunch with Sarah and a little shopping for you?”

“Sarah’s free?” She platted the eggs and added the seasoning.

“Yeah.”

“She isn’t handling the boys anymore?”

Zayn froze. _If I give her a finger, she’ll take my entire arm,_ “No idea.” He said steadily, or he hoped it was steady enough for her to buy it.

“You haven’t reached out after coming back?”

“I don’t think they want me to.” He put on his best poker face.

Trisha gave him a plate and picked up her own to come and sit next to him, “Don’t talk like that. I’m sure they aren’t… very mad anymore.” She didn’t sound one bit confident.

“Can you say that without your voice wavering?”

“Zayn, how will you know if you don’t reach out, hm?”

Zayn tsked, this is not the conversation he wants to have, “Can we just not talk about it?”

“I’m just saying if-”

“Mom, stop. I don’t want to start with this never ending conversation that we’ve had too many times.”

“I’m never wrong, Zayn. It would do you some good to listen to me without behaving like a teenager."

Zayn glared at his mother, he doesn’t know how to end this argument without being a grade A arsehole to his mother on their first morning together in a long time. So he kept quiet and finished his eggs fast. The raven head walked to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of apple juice and drank it straight from the bottle.

“Zayn! You have glasses and that’s so cold, you’re going to ruin your throat.”

Zayn gulped down two more sips. He loves his mother but thank God he moved out at the perfect time in his life. He put the bottle back and stared at her, “Is this why Safaa is always texting me to fly her out?”

“Oi!” Trisha shook her head, “You’ll see when you have your own kids, brat.”

Zayn snorted and left the kitchen, he could live without the motherly admonishes.

*****

His sour mood got better during the day but they could not have lunch with Sarah, which opened up another conversation about how she might be working for the boys and how it'd be nice of Zayn to drop by and say hi. He didn’t say anything like before but he was sure thankful she wasn’t insisting on meeting them herself.

Shopping with his mother was easy. She knew exactly what she wanted and from where, and her taste in clothing was far too good, she liked dressing to the nines. They also went to an art store to get things for Zayn’s painting and his mother helped him pick out a good canvas. “You haven’t painted in a while, have you?” She looked at him while he drove.

Zayn shook his head, “Haven’t had the time. Or motivation to be honest.”

Trisha knows when Zayn stops painting, he’s at his worst. But he’s going to paint soon, which puts her at peace for the time being. The last time Zayn was in the kind of funk he is in, she had dragged him out to X-Factor. There’s not much dragging out you can do with your twenty-three year old. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Anything you want to make. You know I’m not picky.”

“Stop for groceries then? I’m sure you have nothing it actually takes to cook a desi meal.”

Zayn scoffed, offended, “You never taught me how.”

“Well, bring out your book and pen, because we’re having butter chicken.”

Zayn beamed, his mood improving by the second.

*****

Time flew by when his mother was not annoying him about seeing the boys or scolding him for drinking cold juice. Three days passed and Zayn wanted to work on his laptop, but he hadn’t brought it with him.

His mother was out with her friends, and for the first time in three days, the alpha had some time to himself. He grabbed his car keys and set off to drive to the house. He didn’t text the boys before going there because he lives there. He shouldn’t have to. He thought they could have dinner together, talk some. He hasn’t had time to call or text them, worried his mother would catch him in the act.

When he parked his car in front of the house, he saw another car, one he didn’t recognize. _Do they have company?_ As a reflex, he opened the house with his keys instead of ringing the doorbell. He toed off his shoes, he could hear loud laughing, both the omegas howling and what sounded like Liam exasperated and trying to explain something.

“I told you, it was _not_ my fault!” Liam’s words ignited another round of laughter, this time with all of them and another voice Zayn didn’t recognize.

The raven head walked into the living room and his blood ran cold. He regretted coming at all.

“Zayn! Hi.” Louis said from across Harry’s lap. He looked to be a little tipsy. Next to the alpha-omega duo, sat Mitch with Niall on his lap. _On his lap._

“What’s going on?” His eyes were sharp, and his voice had a scary edge to it. It reminded Harry of the voice he used the day they signed the papers to officially cut him off from the band.

“We’re just hanging out.” Liam said, looking at Zayn curiously.

“Doesn’t look like hanging out.” He spat out harshly.

“What are you doing here?” Niall asked.

“I live here.”

“Not right now, you don’t.” Louis said. Zayn can’t walk in, madder than a hornet and demand answers as in when convenient.

“What are you so mad about?” Harry tapped Louis’s arm to ask him to come off his lap.

Zayn scoffed, “You are unbelievable.”

What the hell? “Mind explaining?” Liam got up from his seat and walked to the kitchen, expecting Zayn to follow. He did.

“What’s your problem?” He folded his arms and leaned against the counter. He maintained a straight face, he didn’t want Zayn to know how anxious the alpha’s frown and furrowed brows made him.

“What the hell is _he_ doing here?”

Liam unfolded his arms and walked closer to Zayn so he could whisper, “He who?”

“Niall." The word was coated in a thick layer of sarcasm, "Obviously, Mitch, you fucking idiot. Everyone else lives here.”

“Zayn, he’s a friend. You saw him in LA. What’s going on with you?”

“What’s going on with _me?_ Do you take me for a fool, Liam?”

Liam shook his head, “You’ve lost me completely. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The last he knew Zayn had never met Mitch except for when he brought Niall to his place that night.

“What the fuck, Zayn?” Louis entered and came to stand next to Liam, facing the raven head.

“What?”

“You came out of nowhere and made our guest uncomfortable.”

“ _I_ made him uncomfortable?” He pointed to his chest, “He looked _too_ comfortable when I came in.”

“Whatever this is, you’re apologizing.”

“Like hell I am.”

“You need to lower your voices, right now.” Harry said through his gritted teeth, his eyes just as angry as Zayn’s were when he came in.

“Aw, I’m sorry, Harry. Did I make your precious Mitch uncomfortable?” He turned to face the alpha to mock him.

“Zayn, what the _fuck_ is your problem?” Harry whisper-yelled.

“You know what? Call me when you’re done pretending and then I can think about coming back.” He left the kitchen, leaving two alphas about to shit their pants and an omega in near tears. In Louis’s defence he was drunk and had little control over his emotions.

Harry looked at Liam helplessly. Liam blew air out of his nose, his anxiety was quick to turn into anger and he was ready to rip Zayn a new one. “I’ll handle it.”

Liam ran upstairs, catching a glimpse of Niall trying to talk to Mitch, but he rushed upstairs before the alpha slipped out of his hands.

Just as Liam was about to enter Zayn’s room, the alpha opened the door to leave, his laptop in his hand. “Move.” He looked at Liam, eyes murderous.

“Get in.” Liam’s puppy eyes could also do the murder glare.

“No, I’m leaving.”

“Like I’d let you. Get in.”

“I did it once, I can do it again.” Zayn walked ahead, pushing Liam out of his way but the alpha pulled him back.

“Zayn. Enough.”

Zayn stepped into Liam’s personal space, “What are you going to do, huh?”

“You leave and I’m not going to let you come back.” Liam let go of Zayn’s arm. “Walk out the door and that’ll be the last time you walk out.”

Liam’s words made Zayn take a step back. Liam doesn’t lie and neither does he give empty threats. This is the second time he’s threatened Zayn of the same thing, except Zayn had it coming this time. “I have to go at some point, my mother is still here.”

“Is she waiting in the car?”

“Of course not.”

“Then stay and fucking explain without throwing another tantrum.” Liam’s not used to taking the lead with Zayn, but now that he has a taste of it, he likes it. He might even continue in the long run (who are we kidding, he wouldn’t last a week).

Zayn chewed on the inside of his cheek, hard, he was afraid it would bruise on the outside, “Fine, but he leaves.”

“ _He_ has a name.”

“Mitch leaves.” He conceded.

“I’ll talk to him, but one disrespectful thing out of you and you’ll be on your way.” He shouldn’t be liking this so much.

Liam walked ahead of Zayn and climbed down the stairs to see Mitch at the front door with a pouting Niall and Louis. “Liam, he’s leaving! Tell him he doesn’t have to.” Niall insisted.

“I’ll see you soon, Ni.” Mitch put on his shoes, “I think you guys should talk, figure out whatever is going on, yeah?”

“We’re so sorry, Mitch. We’ll make it up to you, promise.” Liam put a hand on his shoulder, and it took everything in Zayn to not rip it off.

“You better, it’s not every day I have a Tuesday night off.”

Liam laughed, and hugged him, “We’ll see you soon.”

Mitch nodded and hugged the rest of them, then turned to the raven head, “Zayn.” He gave the man an acknowledging nod and left, knowing he won’t be getting a response from him, at least not one he’d appreciate.

*****

“Go on.” Niall stared at the alpha, still standing at the front door.

“Do you really think I’m blind?” Zayn placed the laptop he was holding on the table at the door.

“Zayn, another riddle and I will pounce on you.” The words became apparent to Louis after he said them, “Not in a fun way.”

“You are obviously courting him?!” Zayn screamed, tearing away from them and backing into the hallway.

“Excuse me?” Liam matched the raven head’s decibel.

“Oh come off of it. I am not blind!”

“Stop yelling.” Harry yelled. The last person to be yelling if he has anything to do with it.

Zayn glared at the alpha as though he had personally offended him, “Do you prefer Mitch who doesn’t yell and his voice doesn’t surpass a harsh whisper?”

“You are so rude and absolutely delusional. Is this what you did with your free time, cooked up theories that don’t exist?”

“Ugh, the nerve!” Zayn screamed and pointed to Harry, “You out of all people don’t get to say that.”

Harry turned to Liam, “Please make it stop.” He wanted to bang his head against a wall or Zayn’s head. Both.

Liam sighed, “Where are you coming up with these things from?”

“You think I dreamt it up, Liam? I saw the fucking articles and the pictures.”

“What articles and pictures?” Niall asked.

“The ones that were all over the internet after I left. You and Mitch were on a fucking date with you blushing like a thirteen year old!” Zayn pointed to Harry, his eyes intense like he wants to hurt someone.

Liam took a pause and looked at Zayn again, “One sec,” He pulled out his phone and opened up his emails from Sarah, which you’d be surprised are very little because what’s Whatsapp for? “This article?”

Zayn snatched the phone out of the alpha’s hand to scan through the screen, “This and the other hundreds. Look at Harry, tell me he doesn’t blush like this with you.” The _‘with me’_ was unsaid but very much stuck in the air.

“He said I have nice dimples?! It was a friendly compliment.” It wasn’t back then but they’ve known each other for a year now and there is _nothing_ but platonic feelings.

“Were you that desperate to know what we were doing that you started believing _articles_?” Niall looked disgruntled. As a public figure himself, the least Zayn should have known is that the media was the last thing to rely on for true information. “Did you forget, ‘If it doesn’t come from the horse’s mouth it’s not true’?”

“People also think that you live together for the benefit of writing and recording an album,” He makes air quotes with his hands, “through tough times.”

“It’s not like we want to be lying. We’re having to because of you!” Louis said.

“Huh?” Why would they have to lie because of _him?_ He wasn’t even here for the better part of last year, had zero contact, let alone public contact, yet, he was being blamed for them lying to their fans?

“We were told that we could not declare ourselves a pack because if we did it right after you left, it would seem like you left because we didn’t want in our pack or some crap like that. The media would have had a field day and it would have been this whole fiasco.”

“That’s not my fault.”

“Really? Because you didn’t take two minutes to go public with Gigi, while we had, and by the way, still have to pretend that we are bros.” Niall nose scrunched in disgust. Whether it was because of imagining Zayn with Gigi or because he couldn’t do cute things in public with his boyfriends.

Zayn’s jaw flexed with the pressure he put on his bones, “Don’t change the topic! Harry was _blushing_.”

“Harry blushes all the fucking time.” Harry yelled himself. All the yelling was making his ears, heart and most importantly his head, hurt. “There is _nothing_ going on between Mitch and us. We are certainly not wanting to add him to the pack. He’s a friend. A close one.” Those don’t come by much often for them, so they tend to stick to them harder.

“Then why was Niall in his lap?!”

“Because we are friends, you jealous prick.” Niall held his head in his hands.

“I am not jeal-”

The doorbell went off.

“Did you order food?” Liam asked Niall.

The omega shook his head, “No.”

Harry groaned and walked to the door, the rest following, ready to ask whoever it is to fuck off. The curly head swung the door open, his expression stormy, which is not great for his image if it was someone who knew him but, it wasn’t.

“Trisha.” Harry’s voice came out as a weak whisper and he was so glad everyone was right behind him because there was no way he could have broken the news to them.

“Want to tell me why my son’s car is out front?” The omega had her hands on her hips and Harry very much felt like he was caught in the act of murder.

When will people stop showing up at their doorstep and giving them heart attacks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accept death threats _only_ for this chapter. Also what happened to my word count capabilities, these have become so small, sorry.


	28. Only You Know Me the Way You Know Me.

“You’re not going to invite me in?”

Zayn forgot how to breathe. He didn’t know it was something one could forget, but he did. He could feel himself get faint. The only reason he is still on his feet is, he wouldn’t know how to fall. How does gravity work?

“P-please.” Harry got out of the way and the boys behind her parted like the Red Sea to let Trisha in. Except Zayn. He stood there, now face to face with his mother, his knees losing their will to work by the second.

“You have some explaining to do.”

She walked past them into the living room. Cue fainting, but less dramatic. Zayn stumbled back and Liam caught him, he steadied himself, turning to look at the brunette, “We’re fucked. _I_ am fucked.”

Niall shook his head hard, “No. It’ll be fine. It’s fine.” He needs to believe it because he’ll be damned if Zayn’s mother came to take Zayn away. Nope. Zayn might be a blind, stupid, and jealous twat, but he’s their Zayn. Or at least he was in the process of being. They can get him kidnapped. There’s people you can pay to do that.

“Let’s go before she gets suspicious.” Harry said.

_Suspicious?! She’s here to drag me back to Bradford for a strapping at my father’s hand._

“Sit down and don’t stare at me like that, Zayn Javadd Malik.” The world truly underestimates the power of Omega Voice. There’s no such official thing like alpha voice but maybe he can coin the term for his mother. The sheer command in her voice had him moving without thinking. Even if he doesn’t want to be in the room.

“Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, water?” Liam asked. 

“Answers would be a good start. Do you need me to order the rest of you too?”

They scrambled to sit, making sure to fit on one couch. Zayn being on the single couch with Trisha taking the couch opposite to them for herself.

Trisha stared them down, every so often sighing noisily to look at Zayn. “Why did you lie?”

There wasn’t one single answer his brain could come up with that would justify his actions. “I didn’t.”

Trisha’s face twisted in anger, a solid contrast to her silent fury from before, “You are literally in their house and you told me that you’ve had no contact with them whatsoever. So what do you call that, Zayn?”

Liam felt like he was at his friends place and they got into an argument with their parents, and now he has to pretend that he doesn’t exist in the room. Except he does, and this argument at some point will include him.

Zayn continued to stare down at his hands, twisting the ring on his index finger.

“Speak up!” Trisha forced. Liam has to hand it to her, she hasn’t raised her voice once, yet the way she commands the room is admirable. He’s sure it also a lot to do with how scared they all are to begin with but he’s made a mental note to never cross Trisha Malik. Maybe Zayn’s way of commanding a room never came from Yaser.

“What are you doing here?” Zayn looked up from hooded eyes, both rimmed red.

Trisha shook her head, and sighed, muttering something under her breath, “I hope your kids are as stubborn and thick headed as you are. I came to speak to my boys.”

The ‘ _my boys’_ made Niall want to tear up. The bundle of mixed feelings in his chest made him want to puke and then choke on it.

“About?”

“You don’t answer my questions and I won’t answer yours.”

“I don’t have an answer for you.”

Trisha gave up, she turned to stare at the rest of them but her gaze softer than before. It made them feel safer. “Why did he lie to me?”

“We didn’t know he lied to you.” Louis took it upon himself to answer, he can get away with a lie almost ninety percent of the time.

Trisha squinted at them, and Louis confidence in his fibbing skills degraded. He shouldn’t have been so quick to answer, should have pretended to be confused first.

“Not that we’re not happy to have you,” Harry started, “is there a reason for the visit?”

The older omega didn’t answer for a few minutes, debating with herself for whether to answer or not. Her mysteriousness was getting her the leverage she needs but she knows Zayn, he’ll sit and stare at his hands for the rest of time if it means he doesn’t have to talk.

“I came to speak to you.”

“About?” Liam asked. He wonders if this is about the Christmas gifts or the lack of communication over the past year.

“Well. Um. It was supposed to take place in Zayn’s absence but.”

Zayn looks up at his mother, curiosity spiking. He knows she feels motherly instincts for the boys but to come behind his back and cook for them just doesn’t seem to cut it as the answer.

“I wanted to convince you, which I now don’t have to, but, to convince you to reconcile with Zayn.”

“What the hell?” Zayn sat up straighter and gave his mother a menacing glare, “You’d go and do that behind my back?”

“I tried to convince you, didn’t I? Don’t pretend like you didn’t force my hand.”

“You’re unbelievable. What would you have said had I not been here?” Zayn saw red. It was one thing for Gigi to do it, she did it knowing all the gory details but Trisha? She had no idea about anything or how deep their relationship goes. This isn’t a kindergarten fight, you can't expect to gather all the angry children in the playground and force them to make up and play in the sandbox like nothing was ever wrong.

“They’ll find out once you leave.”

The raven head’s mouth flew open, “Are you asking me to leave?”

Trisha nodded, her face completely indifferent to the matter.

“Ma, are you okay? Because I’m getting concerned. You can’t expect me to leave when I know you’re sat here discussing _me_.”

“The world discusses you in your absent, Zayn. You can’t seriously have a problem with your mother doing it.”

Zayn’s eyes would have popped out if he opened them any wider, “Yes, I absolutely bloody do.”

“Deal with it.”

Gritting his teeth and fisting his hair didn’t seem to help. The frustration built in his body like one would fill a jelly donut. And he was certainly at the last thread of his patience.

“Zayn can stay. Whatever you think might be going on between us, is really not.” Liam said. It’s really _not_ like she thinks it is, so it’s not lying.

“What _is_ the equation between you and my son?” Trisha folded her arms and leaned back against the couch, her posture adding to her dominant demeanour.

“I’m not sure I understand.” It started feeling like an interview he didn’t want to do. His training to deal with invasive questions kicked in, ready to dodge any of her questions that might potentially take Zayn away from them.

“Liam, why is Zayn here, and why did he feel the need to lie to me about your relationship?”

She shouldn’t be using the word relationship, it give Liam the sweats. “Zayn dropped by for some work.” He decided it was the safest option. “We have the same manager so, we often crossed paths in the last few months.”

“So he wasn’t here just because?”

“No.”

“Was I born yesterday, love?”

Liam cringed on the inside, he doesn’t even know what kind of lie Zayn’s told his mother, she might not even know that Sarah was his manager again. “No, ma’am.”

Trisha covered her forehead with one hand and held her head with the other. “This conversation is never going to work if every single one of you is going to lie to me. I don’t need to add any more confusion to my head.”

Harry felt bad for the woman. She came here to get answers, however wrong that might be, but all she wanted was answers, instead all she’s getting are a bunch of half-truths and tall-tales.

“Great then, let me drive you home.” Zayn pointed to the front door, relieved he gets to leave.

“Or how about you sit down and start telling me the truth, before you end up over my knee for being a smart-arse.”

Zayn slapped his forehead, “Mom, there’s nothing to know and there’s nothing to say. For any of us. You had a problem with me shutting them out, and now you know I’m not. So there isn’t anything left for you to be displeased about?!”

“Like hell I don’t.” Zayn swallowed thickly, his mother doesn’t swear. He doesn’t think she even swore during labour. Most saints would swear if they were to experience labour, but not his mother. And the fact that she was (yes, he considers ‘hell’ a swear word, you would too if you had to stand in a corner for twenty minutes every time it slipped out of your mouth) told him how crossed she is.

“What is it then?” He asks calmly. He’s so tired. He could sleep for a month after this.

“Why are all of you lying to me!?”

“Because you can’t know every aspect of my life. There are some things I would like to keep to myself.” If only he could run away from his mother like he did with the boys.

Trisha chose to forgive and forget Zayn’s words, he’s mad and frustrated. “Harry, love, would you mind?” She knows the pretty curly head had a rational brain. Zayn’s the type to let his mouth run without giving any regards to who he’s speaking to. Unless it was Yaser, Trisha’s pretty sure every word Zayn says to his father is processed ten times before it comes out.

Harry sniffled and rubbed his nose with his index finger, to have something to do, “I’m not sure how to explain, if I’m being honest.”

“Can I ask some questions and expect answers, true answers?”

They all exchanged looks and when Liam caught Zayn’s eye, the alpha was basically begging him not to say anything. Liam almost caved, _almost_. He turned to Trisha who seemed to have caught his and her son’s wordless conversation. “I am not sure all answers will be to your liking, though.”

“We’ll have to see.”

Liam made a go-on gesture.

“Right, first, why did Zayn leave the band?”

Zayn opened his mouth to explain but Trisha stopped him, “I’m currently not speaking to you.”

Zayn huffed and turned to Liam, once again pleading for him to not.

Liam bit his lower lip and contemplated his choices, he gave a side glance to his boyfriends but they were completely dependent on him. He could lie to Trisha again, give her the reason they gave to the rest of the world, but the rest of the world doesn’t know them like she does. But telling her the truth seems… impossible.

So he stuck to the truth, “We wanted to start a pack. Which we are now, and Zayn didn’t want to be a part of it so, he left.” He never said she'd get the whole truth.

Trisha’s eyes widened but not by much, almost as if she had a hunch but wasn’t sure if it was true or not. “You’re a pack. All of you, together.” She couldn’t have known from before, because Zayn wouldn’t have said a word and the public is still in the dark.

Liam wasn’t sure what to expect. Knowing all the things Zayn has witnessed, he’d rather not be involved in the same. But Trisha doesn’t look disgusted and neither does she look very surprised. Nobody says anything till Trisha decides how she wants to react.

Louis knows for sure, one word that could possibly be used with malintent, and he’d be sending her on her way. She can be Zayn mother, hell she could be the Queen but Louis would not subject his alphas to that, ever again. Zayn included.

“So you left because they didn’t want to you in the pack? Am I collecting this right?”

Zayn closed his eyes and rubbed them with his thumb and index finger. Here he goes again, running into the same problem, “You gather what you gathered, Mum.”

Trisha flinched at the use of ‘Mum’, Zayn hasn’t called her that for a very, very long time. It sets her on edge and the vague answers are not helping. This is not what she came here for.

“Trisha,” Niall decided to step in, and Trisha looked at him with warmth, despite the obvious vexation she felt, “say if Zayn wasn’t here, what is it _exactly_ that you wanted from us?”

The omega looked down into her lap, “I would have asked you where I went wrong in my upbringing.”

There was a plethora of things that could have been said, and they all could have brainstormed for the rest of forever and still wouldn’t have come up with this one. “I don’t understand.” Louis said. She hadn’t done anything wrong, in fact, she’s done irritatingly good, she made the most loveable man who’s insufferable by his own doing but also irresistible. 

Zayn should be offended really, but if she really insisted, he could give her a well thought out list of all the places she really fucked up.

“So then why not include him in the pack when you are so in love with him?”

“Excuse me?” Zayn didn’t even know the words came out of him and the volume they came out in. His ears were ringing, almost like he could _hear_ his brain stop functioning, the blood stilling in his veins.

Trisha looked at Zayn, her eyes unreadable to him, “They love you. And I… I think you love them too. You might not be ready to admit tha-”

“What do you mean ‘ _love’_?” Zayn’s breathing was so shallow, he might turn blue due to the lack of oxygen.

“I mean exactly what I you think I mean.”

“No, I don’t think you understand your words.”

Trisha gave him a look, “Zayn, please.”

“Do you not remember what became of Ahmed Uncle?”

Trisha flinched at the mention of her brother-in-law, her eyes saddened. “What happened was unfortunate and more importantly it should have _never_ happened in front of you children. Wali was very young and Safaa wasn’t even born yet, but you and Doni were impressionable and I will forever regret that happening.”

Zayn doesn’t know where the anger is bubbling from, but it was surfacing, or maybe resurfacing, “Now? You want to tell me this now?!” He tried for his rage to not be blinding but there’s nothing he can do to stop it. “You’re six years too late!”

Trisha unintentionally began to tear up, all these years being a mother, the worst thing that’s ever happened to her is her child blaming her for his unhappiness, it’s even worse than the labour.

“Why now?” Zayn considerably mellowed. He didn’t mean to make her cry.

“Well, I know with Augustine, you comple-”

Zayn’s mind hurts, it physically hurts, “You know about Augustine?” He was sure that if someone was upstairs in his bedroom, they’d be able to hear him clearly too.

Trisha shrugged, “I should have told you about that. But, yes. When you stopped talking to him out of the blue, he dropped by one afternoon. He was concerned and he told me all about how happy you were to go out with him and about how he likes you very much but you completely shut him out, wouldn’t even look at him.” Trisha looked back into her lap, “I knew immediately it had to do something with what happened with Ahmed. I… when I first found out I was, not… I wasn’t the happiest. But then I saw you _grieve_ and fall apart,” The memory of a Zayn that wasn’t even her son, only the shell of him, it still hurts the same. “I knew then that I literally don’t care who you want to be with. Whether it be an alpha, an omega or a beta. For as long as,” Her voice broke as she wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes, “for as long as you’re happy.”

Zayn would have forgotten that there were other people in the room if Harry would have not sniffled loudly, his nose running like the Amazon. He wants to cry like Harry and what looks like the rest of them too. The best contained is Liam who’s red faced, ready to burst.

“So, what are you saying?” He’s not going to hope. Hoping is dangerous.

Trisha wiped her face and patted the place next to her. She smiled, but it didn’t reach all the way to her eyes and Zayn knew denying her right now would be cruel. He got out of his seat and next to her, “You can be whoever you want to be and more importantly with who you want to be.” She looked at the men opposite to her and they looked… pitiful. Red eyed, runny nose, flushed cheeks and quivering chins. 

“Baba?” Zayn whispered, because the rest of his extended family, as much as he loves them, they can go to hell.

Trisha sighed softly and ran a hand down Zayn face, “I don’t know. But,” her voice took back the little light that Zayn felt, “we’ll deal with it when it comes down to it. I’ll support you. Unconditionally.”

If that doesn’t make up for the past years, he doesn’t think he’s going to get any better. “How’d you know?” He was so careful.

Trisha grinned, finally reaching her eyes, “You were never in a relationship or even talked about anyone. There aren’t many people in this world you’d wake me up at three and consequently your father for an herbal recipe for a blocked nose.” She turned smile smugly at Harry.

“You might have to make that right now.” Harry said, his voice thick with unshed tears.

“Will do, darling.” When she saw the last of their tears fall, she tutted, “Enough of that now. C’mere.” She opened her arms and gestured for all of them to come to her. And they did, a little more enthusiastically than she was anticipating because when they met in a hug, she got shoved back into the couch. She laughed and tried to gather all of them into her arms, they are big men after all. Except Louis. He fit right in.

Zayn laughed and for the first time in a long time, so did his heart.

*****

“Since a lot was brought up today, you should know I live here.” Zayn said, the fact that he could tell his mother _everything_ made him so giddy. High. Like flying. He wants to tell her everything. He wants to write her a book. “We’re also seeing a pack therapist. He’s been very helpful.”

Trisha smiled wide, “You are? Is he nice? What’s his name? Does he have a pack too? Where did he go to college?” Right, his mother and her questions. BUT, he doesn’t have to make up things anymore! He would squeal if he deemed it appropriate.

They had ordered a late dinner and Trisha made some of her soothing concoction to help the boys with their inevitable headache and blocked nose. She and Zayn would be staying the night and the boys convinced her to move in for the rest of her stay.

Zayn patiently answered his mother’s questions with the boys adding their bits every now and then. It was a pleasant ending to a night that they thought was destined for disaster. Zayn showed his mother to one of the rooms and they gave her a robe to sleep in. “Thank you, baby.” She kissed Zayn cheek.

“Thank you, Ma.” He said it from the depths of his heart.

The message was received and she pulled her child into her arms, “Sorry it took me so long.”

Zayn shook his head, “It was worth the wait, I suppose.”

“Either way.” They talked for a while but Trisha started to yawn, “I’ll see you in the morning?”

Zayn nodded and left his mother to get some sleep. When he got back to his room, he saw Harry coming out, “Hi, sorry, I was just putting back the towels. We washed them.”

“No problem.” Zayn smiled and sat on his bed.

“Um, I wanted to talk to you as well.” Harry ran a hand through his hair.

Zayn nodded and pointed for Harry to sit down. “Tell me.”

Harry sat angled towards Zayn and cleared his throat, “I just wanted to tell you that I know you feel much better after tonight, I can see it in you, but all the things that have been building up have been there for so much longer than you’ve known us. We don't expect you to change or even the situation to change overnight. You should know we’re still going to go at your pace, and _nothing_ changes. You can decide what makes you comfort-”

He didn’t get to complete because Zayn kissed him. His mouth was soft and wet against his own. The kiss was simple but it overwhelmed Harry, and he felt tears pricking his eyes. Zayn opened his mouth and darted out his tongue to graze the alpha’s lips, and Harry opened them mindlessly. One of the raven head’s hands slipped into Harry’s hair and the other clutching the side of his face.

Harry’s hands gravitated to Zayn’s waist where they stayed loosely. The tears found their way out from under his eyelids, and mixed into their kiss.

Zayn pulled away when he tasted the salt from Harry’s tears, “Hey,” He thumbed away the tear tracks, “was that not okay?”

Harry shook his head in Zayn’s hands, curls flying, “No, it was. It’s just…it’s been so long,” He closed his eyes and tried to school his face into not crumpling, “I’ve wanted that for too long.” More silent tears ran loose from his eyes.

Zayn smiled, it was barely there. He knows how Harry feels because he feels the same. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.”

Harry leaned in to peck Zayn's mouth again, it gave him butterflies. “Do you want to come with me? You don’t have to sleep alone.”

The offer is as tempting as the apple was in the Garden of Eden but he knows better. With a slight shake of his head, “All of you earned a place in that bed, and… and I want to too. I want to do it right. Like I should have.”

Harry’s eyes watered again and he palms his face, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I breakdown every three seconds. I’m just so happy.” He put his head on Zayn's shoulder and the alpha pulled him in for a soft kiss. Harry has a way of making himself small, despite being the biggest amongst them.

“I know, me too.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Harry pulled away. “I should go.”

Zayn nodded and tucked a piece of Harry’s hair behind his ear, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

*****

Harry went back to his room and got fucked within an inch of his life but nothing scratched the itch named Zayn but the only thing soothed him was, there was no going back. Point of no return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i also accept virtual hugs and i sincerely hope all the death threats will diminish. i hope this makes all of you feel better than the last chapter did 😘❤. 
> 
> don't take this extremely seriously, but from now on you can expect my chapter on Saturdays or Sundays, and if i don't upload, feel free to yell in the comments. bullying me works.
> 
> Happy Halloweenie in advance!


	29. Only You Forgive Me When I'm Sorry.

“Do I put the turmeric before or after its browned?” Harry was currently sautéing onions in a pan while Trisha grilled some chicken. The curly head had made a point of learning as many recipes as he can. Till now he has four written down in his notebook and two that he’s perfected. Niall is thrilled for all the meals he’s going to be served.

It was Trisha’s last night in London, making Zayn a mix of grumpy and sad. He asked her everyday whether if she wanted to stay for a few more days, or have to girls come down, but Trisha politely declined, shushing her son with a kiss on his forehead.

“Maybe next time you can get the girls and we can have a barbeque and everything. Even my Mum could come!”

“About that… I will be calling your parents to apologize.”

Zayn grimaced and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He himself had been meaning to ring the boys’ parents but it’s only been a few days since his mother had the conversation with them. “I will be calling them too, so if you could wait till I’m done, it would be better.”

“There’s really no need to apologize, Trish.” Liam tried but he knew the mother and son would call each of their parents individually. He can only hope they’ll all go a little easy on them.

“Of course there is. Had I spoken to Zayn sooner, or had Zayn come to me sooner, none of this would have happened. And to be frank had one of you broken Zayn’s heart the way he has, I wouldn’t exactly be thrilled.”

That was to say the least . Zayn had been Karen’s favourite but the woman had very little nice things to say about the alpha now. Liam was her baby after all. 

“Don’t procrastinate over it too much, hm?” Trisha looked at Zayn tenderly and the fact that she would be leaving come tomorrow morning, only hurt more.

“I won’t.”

“It’s okay, Z. We’ll talk to them with you.” Louis said, and then grinned, “And I’ll try to not add fuel to fire.”

Zayn scoffed and tilted his head towards the omega, “Do you not like sitting?”

Louis stuck out his tongue out cuddled into Liam, and the alpha squeezed his cuddly omega.

“Can we watch a movie?” Zayn asked.

“Ooor Trisha can tell us more embarrassing stories about your childhood.” Niall smirked. That seemed to be the trend for the past three days. Every night Trisha tells them all the crap Zayn pulled as a baby or a toddler like a bedtime story.

Zayn put his face in his hands and groaned, “Please, enough.”

“Oh come on! It’s her last night here.” Niall pouted and Zayn looked into his eyes by mistake, which meant he was screwed.

“Fine,” He tried to be mad but he didn’t have it in, knowing all of them are going to be cracking up by the end of the night, “I’m sure she doesn’t have anything left anyway at the rate she's been spilling.” 

Trisha laughed, “Don’t be silly, Z. I have seventeen years’ worth of stories for them.”

“You all wait till I get your mothers in a room.”

All of them laughed and Niall kissed Zayn’s cheek, “For now we get to laugh.”

*****

Trisha left and it made the house seem too quiet. Of course they were all still there but her presence was missed. Thankfully after Trisha left, Zayn cleared his time completely. He finished everything Sarah could have mustered up for him to do, including flying out to The States and everything. He was done in week. Nothing to do. Free as a bird.

Idle hands are the devil’s playthings, though. And _none_ of them had real commitments (real because Niall was still laying out his album).

“We should meet with Nik tomorrow since we missed last week.” Harry said.

“Sounds good.” Zayn replied. The two of them were in the living room folding laundry. Yes, they fold laundry now, which seems like such a menial task but when you don’t get to do it much, you find it relaxing.

“Where are Ni and Lou?” When Zayn got back from the store with art supplies, both the omegas were gone and he wasn’t able to catch hold of Liam or Harry.

“Oh, um, you know… out.” Harry trained his eyes Louis’s shorts.

Zayn knew that the answer was most likely not something he’d want to hear. “Harry.”

Harry looked at Zayn, the alpha wasn’t looking too pleased. Harry sighed and slouched, “Fine. But you can’t get mad.”

Zayn gave him a look, Harry knew that look too well. It’s the don’t-waste-my-time look, where he tilts his jaw upward and his eyes go blank, “Mitch’s place.”

The alpha closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, he muttered, “Why did I even ask?”

“Hey, don’t be like that. We talked about this.”

“No, we didn’t actually. My mother happened in between, remember?”

Right, they never finished that fight. Unfinished fights are like an open box of candy, one second you have delicious treats and the next it’s an anthill. “Fine, how about this? We invite Mitch over for dinner, and you can see for yourself how there’s _nothing_ going on here.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and went back to folding, “I don’t know.”

“Why not?” Harry knows the Zayn that he’s dealing with now is the stubborn one. You couldn’t convince him that the sun came up from the east and sets in the west if he thought otherwise.

“I don’t want to see him and I shouldn’t have to.”

Harry’s mouth hung open in disbelief, “You still don’t believe us when we say that there’s nothing between Mitch and us?”

“I believe you. I just don’t like him.” Zayn said matter-of-factly.

Harry threw the t-shirt from his hand into the unfolded clothes pile, “Then you'd better learn to. And you can finish on your own.” He hates how Zayn can brush aside their _friend_ and have zero regards for what the man might mean to them.

“Harry!” Zayn tried to scream after the alpha but instead he watched his curly hair bounce as he stormed away. And they think Zayn throws tantrums. He scoffed to himself and shook his head. First, they lie to him and then expect him to be okay with the first thing he’s had a problem with ever since he got here.

“What did you do?” Liam came to stand in front of Zayn who was finishing up the last of the laundry.

“Nothing.” He didn’t bother looking up at Liam. He’s sure the alpha has nothing to say of value or what he hasn’t heard before.

“You both can be mad at each other, not me. I haven’t done anything.” Liam sat down next to Zayn.

Zayn sighed, “You’re right,” If one of them got mad at everyone because they argued with one person, they might as well go their separate ways now. It’d never work. “Louis and Niall went to Mitch’s and nobody told me.”

“Niall and Louis can go wherever they want, we’re not their keepers.”

Zayn looked at Liam like the man was crazy, which Zayn is starting to think is true, “You can’t be serious. You think I’m mad because they are omegas and went without telling me? No, you idiot. I’m mad because they’re at Mitch’s.”

Liam returned Zayn the same look he got, “Not this again. We talked.”

“Yeah, but we never got to the end of it.”

“Zayn, there is no end. None of us want anything from Mitch other than his friendship. He’s such a good guy, if you spend some time with him you’ll feel really stupid about being jealous.” At least that’s what happened with Niall and Louis. They can’t get enough of the alpha now! In a platonic way, of course.

“I’m not jealous!”

“Uh huh.” Liam smiled knowingly, “But really, he’s so sweet, kind and fun. He and Louis really match up on the crazy level, Niall and Mitch can’t seem to stop strumming around each other, and Harry, oh Harry adores him. He bakes for him, writes for him, shops with him, which I think is Mitch tolerating Haz more than anything. And for me? We go on runs, and you know he’s the biggest Marvel buff I know. In fact we’ve been planning a marathon for a whil-” Liam got lunged on.

Zayn had heard enough, and he knows Liam said all that only to prove a point. He gets it. What he doesn’t get is, why is his blood boiling, and why does he want to smash plates against the wall to watch them crack and fall. His brain could only read rage and so he lunged on Liam, dropping one pile of neatly folded clothes on the floor. Once he was on top of Liam, who offered no resistance almost like he knew what Zayn would do, he bit down on the side of Liam’s neck. The alpha smelled like his body wash and _Liam_. The very smell that intoxicates him.

“Ow, Zayn you’re hurting me, babe.” Liam chuckled from underneath the alpha, trying oh so hard to not pop a boner. He doesn’t need things to get awkward.

Zayn let the flesh go from between his teeth. He saw the red flesh with the dents his teeth placed, and he felt a knot in his stomach untangle. He placed a soft kissed on the bruised skin and he felt Liam give into the touch. The raven head pushed himself up to see a very smug Liam, very comfortable under him. “I'm the biggest Marvel buff you know.”

“Not jealous, huh?”

“Shut up, I’m not.”

“Did I tell you, Mitch and I wore matching costumes for Halloween inspired by Marv-” Liam yet again didn’t get to complete his sentence because Zayn shut him up with a kiss. More of a mouth bite than a kiss but Liam enjoyed it all the same. He had been waiting for Zayn to make a move on him since Harry told him about his kiss. And he’d never be jealous of his boyfriend for being happy but the wait was torturous. He was happy he still knew how to get Zayn to do exactly what he wanted. When Zayn became extra feral and his bottom lip felt like it was going to fall off, he had to nudge Zayn chest for him to slow down.

Zayn backed off and looked at Liam’s face, feeling only a hint of guilt because the alpha’s lips look like he got punched. Or properly fucked, depends on who you ask, really. “Sorry.”

“I’m not.” Liam pulled Zayn back in and kissed him for real this time, no teeth. Zayn tasted like the coffee he probably just drank. They kissed till Zayn started to grind against Liam and the alpha went breathless. “Maybe we shouldn’t in the living room.” What he really wanted to say was, ‘let’s wait for everyone to be here and then we can never leave the bed’, but that hardly seems appropriate.

“You could have gone a little easy on me, it hurts to smile.” Liam touched his lips, they were warm and a little wet with saliva. Which is making him smile but it hurts!

“Did you really match for Halloween?”

Liam laughed, mentally wincing at the irritating tug in his lips, “Not just us. It was a bunch of people. Marvel themed party.”

Zayn lips curled into a frown, his forehead lining.

“You and Gigi dressed up too. Even put it up on social media!”

“Gigi wanted to!” He defended, “I cannot say no to her.”

Liam shook his head, “And we are supposed to be okay with that while you can’t even accept our _friend_.”

Fair point, but Zayn Malik doesn’t lose, “It really looked like a date. I know what Harry looks like when he likes someone.”

“The blushing? He blushes when someone says ‘bless you’ after a sneeze.”

Zayn knew that. But… ugh, fuck it. “Okay. Fine. I’ll be nice to him.” He saw Liam’s face light up, “Not very nice, just agreeable.”

“You’ll love him.” Liam leaned in to kiss his cheek. He missed the scratchy feeling of Zayn face. The rest of his boyfriends are clean-faced babies. He picked up Zayn’s hand, “Let’s go make it up to Haz.” They left with the laundry forgotten on the floor.

*****

“Good to see all of you in great spirits.” Nikhil eyed them suspiciously.

“We have good news.” Liam smiled wide.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone of you lads look this content. Well, tell me then.”

“Ooo, can I, can I?” Niall bounced in his seat.

Nikhil nodded.

Niall began with how Zayn found them with Mitch and how he threw a fit because he was jealous. Lots of emphasis on the _jealous_ , the others also said their piece while Zayn sulked, making Nikhil laugh at him. He reassured him by saying, “It’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Niall narrated the story with suspense and had Nikhil hooked till the very end.

“Wow. I have to meet Mrs. Malik now.”

“She would love to meet you too. We told her about you and she thinks you do God’s work.” Zayn said.

Nikhil blushed, which looked funny on such a burly man, “I would too. Now, tell me about all of you. How are we feeling?”

“Pretty good so far.” Liam replied honestly. He hadn’t slept as peacefully since he was a kid as he did in the past two week.

Nikhil looked at the omegas and Louis shot him a thumbs up and Niall grinned, “Never been better.” The alpha returned Niall enthusiasm but gave Louis a second look, “Something you have to say, Louis?”

“Nope.” Louis popped the ‘p’ and slid against the couch. He didn’t look sad or even displeased, only a little off.

“Alright.” Nikhil decided to give him some space, “Mr. Styles.”

Harry smiled and put a hand around his neck, “Well, there was something I wanted to bring up and I’m not sure if it’s a conversation to be had with you around or not. It’s quite the situation.”

“Go on.”

“Zayn read about Mitch and I through an article about us, which you’re so stupid,” Harry looked at Zayn and shook his head, “but we read an article too. I want to know what the context behind that is.”

“Which one?” Zayn has a suspicious idea about which article is in question. He wished that they forgot about it.

“You… you said in an interview that,” Harry hates that it still bothers him. Zayn's right here, and he’s doing everything right so far, even the bloody universe has been nice to them but he can’t seem to stop thinking about it. If the universe can be kinder, maybe it was all a misunderstanding like it was in his case. “you said we never talked and that we were hardly ever friends. Why did you do that?”

Zayn closed his eyes, he doesn’t like the look on Harry’s face. The heartbreak and stark hurt, he doesn’t like that he’s the reason for it because God as his witness he’d end someone else’s life if they were the cause of it. “It’s a little complicated.”

“We have time.” Nikhil encouraged.

Zayn's not sure if he wants Nikhil to hear about it, “Um, I saw the Mitch article and it made me angry. So angry, almost so much so that I couldn’t even sit in one place. The entire day after I saw it I did everything to get it out of my head but I couldn’t. Unfortunately, I had work, which usually was helpful to distract me but not that day. And when it was brought up, all I could think about how angry and betrayed I felt. Which I obviously am not allowed to feel, but I did. So I did the one thing I knew would hurt like a bitch.” Zayn turned his face away from them, “The one thing that I knew would make you feel the same as I did.”

Harry’s heart squeezed in his chest, painfully, there weren’t even tears to choke on, but he felt like someone cut off his air supply. Zayn did it all on purpose. He hurt him knowingly, willingly, consciously. “That was worse than you leaving.”

Zayn flinched, in his mind the worst he’s ever done was leaving. He could have stayed and explained it to them. “I know sorry won’t make up for it. But I didn’t mean it.”

“You haven’t said sorry.”

“Hm?”

“You said sorry won’t make up for it, but you haven’t even said it.”

“I am sorry.”

Harry scoffed and sniffled, wiping the tears slipping from the corner of his eye with the sleeve of his hoodie, “You were right, I don’t feel better.”

“Haz,”

“Why me? If you thought we were adding him to the pack, why _only_ me?”

Zayn looked around helplessly, Liam avoided his eyes, Niall was staring down into his lap probably also crying and Louis looked thunderous, and rightfully so. Nikhil didn’t seem to be on one side, he sat there watching the two with interest. “You were with him. Alone and the image was stuck in my hea- does it even matter anymore?”

Harry’s red eyes blew and he bared his teeth in anger, “Does it even matter? You didn’t like it when it was a _fake_ article with absolute _bullshit_ for content, but when it comes to me with a very _real_ interview and words you said were intended to hurt me, it DOESN’T MATTER ANYMORE? Of course, it matter. It makes you a lying prick.” Harry doesn’t scream. In fact it takes a significant amount of damage to anger him and Zayn has done it multiple times on multiple accounts.

“I am just saying that I didn’t mean it. You should know that better than anyone, none of what I said was true. It’s just something I said out of anger and jealousy. I didn’t even think you’d read it.”

Harry open and closed his fists a couple of times to get rid of the energy building up in his body, “The entire fucking world thinks we hate each other. _I_ thought you hated me.”

“You can’t seriously think that. I couldn’t if I tried, and trust me, I have.” If he could have brought himself to hate any of them, even an ounce worth of hate, he’d have not been here. But he never has and his chances of doing so are thinning with each passing day he spends with them.

“You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with us in the office the day we signed you off, pushed me off of you when I tried to make you stay, told the whole world I meant crap to you, and then spoke to me like I’m the most worthless alpha the world has ever seen the night you brought Niall back from the club. So what was I supposed to make of it? Think that you cherish me and love me endlessly? You sure have a creative way of showing it.”

Zayn knew he hurt him, but he didn’t have a list prepared. Hearing everything he’s done, and he’s sure there’s more Harry hasn’t added to the list, it makes every day of his life that he’s lived paltry. He can’t even begin to formulate what he could ever do to make Harry’s pain go away.

He got up and walked to Harry, kneeling next to his feet, he took the alpha’s shivering hands that had turned red with how hard he clenched them, “I can promise you, from the very bottom of my heart, I didn’t mean it. Had I not pushed you off of me that day, I would have stayed and never left, and I was scared of staying. I was scared of wanting, and I only said what I said in that interview because I was mad, mad that another alpha gets to have you. I’m sorry for being such a jealous prick, and I can say sorry every day for the rest of however long you’ll have me.”

Harry looked down into Zayn perfect brown eyes, a pretty mix of honey and almonds. They were surrounded by red nerves standing out due to the alpha’s tears. He believes Zayn, but more importantly he sees the love in the alpha’s gaze, he might have not said it but he can sure as hell show it.“You can start by saying sorry for the week and then we’ll see.” He held his hand back and squeezed it, “Also about Niall’s heat, you shouldn’t bloody assume someone’s biology. Both Lou and Niall still have their implants.”

Zayn faced the omegas and both of them nodded, Niall looking pitiful with his blue eyes surrounded in a pool of blood. The raven head wants to hug him and never let go. “Then how?”

“We went to the doctor and he said that since we are imitating a pack life, a pack bond, and all the pheromones that are around us all the times are confusing our bodies and therefore we’re having unexpected heats. We never know when they are going to hit and they don’t last like normal heats either, they last for however long.” Niall explained.

“I’ve never heard of that. Have you?” Zayn asked the actual doctor in the room. Yes, he knows Nik isn’t a physician but he might have an answer.

“It’s rare, but with the amount of time all of you have been spending ever since you met, it wouldn’t be uncommon. The body has many receptors, not only sensory but also emotional ones that dominate your biology. Omegas are known for their hyper reactivity in situations.”

“Is it safe?” His omegas could potentially be facing health issues and nobody told him?!

Louis shrugged, “Doc said it would be better to remove the implant but it shouldn’t affect us too much since we’re still young. Can get pregnant though.”

“Remove it then?!” It could harm them and they still have it, how did things work without him for a year?

“Oh we’re sorry for not wanting to have unnecessary heats every month.”

“It could cause harm!”

“No, we go for our quarterly check-up and he says everything’s fine. We’ll think about it when he says there’s nothing to be concerned about.”

Zayn nodded, soothed by the mention of the check-ups he trusts their doctor, who he hasn’t seen in a long time and should probably pay a visit to.

“Looks like you lot need me less every time I come by.” Nikhil looked over them like a proud parent.

Liam vigorously shook his head, “Trust me, we need you more than you realise, it only seems so because Trisha dropped by and cleared out a large chunk of your work.”

Nik threw his head back and laughed, “Don’t worry, I’m not resigning. Simply happy about the progress.” On his way out after the round of goodbyes, he stops Louis from going upstairs, “I will make you talk next sesh, love, so you better sort yourself out.”

Louis pouted and looked at his shoes nodding.

“Good, and Zayn don’t forget your week of sorry.”

Zayn saluted the man once he was out the door, “Aye captain.” 

*****

Zayn expected dinner to be awkward or everyone being mad at him. None of that happened. Everyone was normal and the conversation was happy, if not a little taunting. Zayn did agree to being a jealous prick. Everyone but Louis was talking.

The omega had ignored him ever since Nik left, didn’t even sit next to him which he usually does so he can steal his desert from his plate. “What do you think, Lou?” Zayn passed him his phone to show him the picture he wanted to paint.

“It’s fine.” Louis barely even saw the picture.

Zayn knew something was wrong but he couldn’t remember what he had done to piss the omega off. Should he have apologized to Louis too when he did Harry? Liam and Niall seemed fine with not receiving an apology because it was a pack rule. If you have a problem with one member, you have a problem with _only_ that member.

After they cleared everything up and decided to head up to bed, Zayn stopped Louis in the kitchen under the pretence that he needed help to find something in the pantry.

“Ask Niall.” Louis started to walk away, not wanting to be alone with Zayn.

“I think Harry said he needed Niall for something. Right, H?” Zayn looked at Harry hoping the alpha got his message.

“Uh, yeah, I need Ni.” Harry didn’t wait for Louis to investigate, he took Niall’s hand and dragged him away.

“You do know, I know when you lie to me, right?”

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Zayn got closer to the omega, where he was leaning against the stove.

“Nothing. I’m not.”

“You do know, I know when you lie to me, right?” Zayn raised an eyebrow, reciting Louis’s own line to him.

Louis sighed and got away from the alpha. “More like you ignoring me than me ignoring you.”

“I haven’t been ignoring you.” Zayn had been trying to get Louis to talk to him all evening. He even tried to play footie with him but Louis left the minute Zayn stepped out.

“Hmm.” Louis folded his hands and looked at the tiles, like they had something very interesting written on them.

“Oi, look at me.” Zayn went and stood close enough to the omega, till his feet were under Louis’s gaze on the tiles. “What’s going on?”

“Do you not like me anymore?” Louis still didn’t look up, and whispered his words. Zayn wouldn’t have been able to catch them if he was still standing at the stove.

“Huh? Babe,” Zayn used his index and middle finger to lift Louis’s face. “what are you talking about? Of course I like you.”

“Then why have you kissed Niall, Harry _and_ Liam but not me? I’m an omega, remember? Or are we having issues with those too?”

Zayn tsked, “Is that it?” He smiled softly.

The alpha’s blasé question pissed Louis off. Here he was feeling insecure and Zayn found it funny, “You know what, I don’t want you or your stupid kiss, you twat. Fuck you.” He tried to move away, but the raven head stepped into his way. He moved to the opposite side but was met by an alpha wall again.

“You could have just asked, you know?” Zayn enjoyed teasing Louis. A pissed off omega was a hot omega, especially Louis.

“I don’t think the others did, did they?”

“Well, Niall actually kissed me and not the other way around so…”

Louis gritted his teeth, enunciating his jawline, which did things to Zayn’s insides. “If you wanted to kiss me you would have by now. Just let me go.” He pushed Zayn away from his chest, where his hands looked tiny.

He left the kitchen and made it only to the hallway before he was pushed against a wall, very roughly might he add.

“Ask for it and I’ll give it to you.”

Louis looked to his side, “No.” If Zayn thinks he’s stubborn, Louis is ten times worse.

“I won’t kiss you till you ask me to kiss you.”

“Then don’t. Let me go.” He tried pushing Zayn again but the alpha stood his ground, not moving an inch.

“Oh, I forgot to tell. I'm not letting you go till you ask me.”

Louis opened his mouths a couple of times, “I… I want to go up. I have three boyfriends who kiss me without me having to ask them to.”

“I have them too.”

“Let me go!”

“Nope.”

“Zayn!” Louis wiggled between Zayn’s body and the wall, “I won’t ask you.”

“I won’t let you go.”

“Let. Me. Go.” Louis growled.

Zayn smirked and shook his head. It went on for about six more times. Louis asking Zayn to let him go and Zayn patiently shaking his head.

“Fine! Fine. You stubborn piece of shit. Do it.”

“That’s not a ‘kiss me’.”

“Zayn, I’m sleepy.”

“And I want to kiss you.”

“Then fucking do it.”

“You know the rules.”

Louis rolled his eyes, and mumbled something about hating Zayn’s stubborn arse, “Kiss me.”

Zayn smiled and darted his tongue out to wet his lips before holding Louis’s face between his hands and kissing the omega, tongue first.

Louis breathed in from the corner of Zayn’s face and whimpered at the ferocious kiss.

When Zayn pulled back, a long string of saliva pulling out with him, “Good?”

Louis lifted a shoulder and shook his palm up and down, “It was okay.”

Zayn laughed and kissed him again, and Louis bit the alpha’s bottom lip. The omega took control of the kiss this time. “Now, that’s how you kiss.” He said after pulling away.

“Guess I’ll need daily tutoring.”

“You couldn’t pay my fee if you tried, Malik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! buttt i made it!
> 
> Also Alexa_Louis, are we happy?
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudosing and commenting!


	30. You Make Me Strong.

Zayn had been overthinking for the past three days. And when most days overthinking was not the best trait, it always provided answers for him. Plans A to Z were at his disposal because he forced his brain to come up with them. Except this time he had nothing, nada, zilch.

Every time he kissed one of the boys or bought them flowers, which he has made a habit of to the point where they ran out of vases, or made something for them, he felt like he was performing the worst task of dishonesty. Dishonesty to their parents. They already hate him and with every day that he doesn’t call them his chances of ever being in their good books keep getting worse. Yet he wasn’t able to come up with one way to break it them. Not one.

“You should put ice on it, it’ll help.” Harry was in the kitchen FaceTiming his mother who had burnt her finger cooking.

“Thanks, love. As if I didn’t teach you to do that.”

Harry laughed, “What are you doing now?”

“Nothing much, probably will be getting some lunch with the girls.”

“That’s cool, whe-”

“Harry! Where are you?” Zayn’s voice boomed in the kitchen and Harry panicked picking up his phone from the counter before Zayn enters the camera frame. That would be one hell of a reveal.

“Who was that?” Anne tried to look around into her screen like she could see beyond what Harry was showing.

“No one.”

“What do you mean no one? I just heard someone call for you.”

“Haz, I got-” Zayn entered with bags of things he bought.

Harry quickly put down his phone, and put his finger to his lips to get Zayn to shut up. He mouthed 'mother' to him and made a hand gesture asking him to leave.

Zayn winced and whispered sorry before leaving with his bags.

“Harry, what’s going on? Who’s there?”

“It’s, um, the p-plumber. There’s something going on with the downstairs washroom, so he’s fixing it.”

“Oh.” His mother didn’t look entirely convinced but she couldn’t find another explanation for herself, “He sounded familiar.

“He’s our usual plumber so…”

Anne nodded.

“Anyway, I’m going to go see if he needs anything and try to see what’s wrong, yeah?”

“Okay, love. Bye.” 

Harry blew her a kiss and hung up, sighing in relief. That was a close one.

“Hi.” Zayn opened his arm for Harry to slide into once the man came into the living room, “Sorry about that, I didn’t know you were on the phone.”

Harry smiled and cuddled into Zayn’s side, “It’s fine.” It wasn’t, but he didn’t want push Zayn. He knows the alpha was trying. They had a session with Nik where Zayn brought up his hesitancy about talking to the parents. Pushing won’t help.

“I got something for you.” The raven head smiled wide and pulled the bag into his lap, bringing his hand out from behind the curly head’s back. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a label less jar full of thick red liquid.

“What’s that?”

“It’s homemade sugar free jam. I know you don’t like the store sugar free crap because of all the preservatives and chemicals and stuff so I found this lady who makes it right at home and it’s completely natural. It tastes pretty good too.” He twisted open the jar and tilted it for Harry to dip a finger into.

Harry curved his index finger and picked up a little jam and sucked it into his mouth. It was sourer than sweeter but still sweet and perfect. He sucked every last bit of it from his finger and smiled at Zayn, “Very good.”

“Yeah, I got two jars and she said we can use it for about six to seven months.”

“Thank you.” Harry took the jar and kissed Zayn’s cheek.

“Right,” He pulled out a card from the bag which had ‘I’m sorry for being a Lying Prick.’ written on it. It also had a little panda on the side with a bamboo he was offering to another panda, who had a frowny face. “It’s custom made.”

Harry chuckled. Today was Zayn last day of saying sorry. Every day for the past seven days Harry received a gift with either a sorry card or a verbal apology. Yesterday Zayn gave him a small canvas with ‘I’m sorry’ painted onto it. “Last day, huh?”

“You can always extend it.” Zayn put a hand on the alpha’s knee and caressed with the utmost affection.

“I think you’ll run out of ideas.”

“Creativity is in my job description, love. I’m sure I’ll find other ways.” The faux confidence was really doing it for Harry he thinks because the alpha leaned in to kiss him softly.

“I think we can stop for now.”

He’s a little relieved, he’s not going to lie. He was struggling two days ago to come up with a decent idea.

“What’s all this?” Niall walked into the living room and plopped down between the alphas both of whom and to separate to make space for the blond.

“I got my last sorry gift.”

“Show me.” Niall looked at the jars of jam and the cute card, “I want sorry gifts too.” The omega pouted. Harry got cute stuff all week.

“Actually,” Zayn pushed his hips up to reach into his back pocket. “Here.” He placed a blue pic in Niall’s palm, “It made me think of you.”

Niall blushed, “Lou’s eyes are blue too.”

Zayn nodded, “He doesn’t play though, does he?”

“I’m teaching him a little. He’ll be just as good soon.”

“Well then I will get him one when he does. For now I’d like my thank you kiss.” Zayn puckered his lips.

Niall rolled his eyes but leaned in to kiss the alpha anyway.

*****

“I think I know how to speak to your parents.” Zayn announced when they were all sitting in the living room with bowls of ice cream, each of them having different flavours. Harry had covered his vanilla ice cream with a dollop of his new sugar free jam. Louis had twisted his nose at that but when Harry spooned a bite in his mouth, the omega had stolen a few too many spoons from Harry’s bowl.

“Really?” Liam didn’t want to sound too excited, Zayn was probably too nervous to even go through with it.

“How are your parents’ schedules?”

“Um, what do you mean? I’m sure they can FaceTime in the evening or something.”

Zayn shook his head and placed his bowl on the coffee table, “I wasn’t exactly thinking of a video call. This is big. A video call doesn’t cut it.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, spooning the last bite into Louis’s mouth knowing the omega was enjoying his ice cream way more than his cookies and cream.

“Just, how flexible are their schedules?”

“I’m sure it’s all doable except my mothers cause of the girls. They have school.”

“Isn’t summer hols right around the corner?”

“Sure, maybe like in two weeks or so? Why?”

Zayn cleared his throat, “I had an idea and I think it’s how I should… well, come out? Apologize?”

“What is it?” Niall could see on the alpha’s face that this plan was the all and end all for him.

“We should go on a vacation.”

“You want to go on a holiday instead of having a conversation? That’s a little chicken shit behaviour, isn’t it?” Louis said.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t talk to them,” Zayn rebutted, “we could take them out to a nice island and we could do it face to face. Seems a little horrid to do it over a video call.”

“You’d prefer to do it in person? Where they could actually chase your arse?” Niall was amazed. It wasn’t like Zayn to sign himself up for confrontation. And this was probably the biggest confrontation of his life.

“I mean it’s fair for them to. I wouldn’t want to be told something of this magnitude over a fucking video call, I mean, come on.”

Liam’s face broke into a smile, “You really want to do this in person?”

“Yes.”

Liam looked at Harry and both the alphas were grinning at each other like lunatics. You’d think they got asked to Prom. “Okay.”

“Wait, really?” Louis doesn’t know how he feels about this. It was one thing to have his Mama know that Zayn was back in the picture and it was one thing to show her. The omega isn’t very sure of Zayn’s survival chances.

“Is there a problem?” Zayn looked at Louis, eyes soft, his jaw loose, and for the first time in a long time Louis really saw him. The raven head looked fearless. Powerful in a way that turns him on for sure, but also makes him feel warm and safe. He thinks he could take on one Florence Tomlinson.

“I just… you know Mama, I don’t know how she’ll react and if yo-”

“I can take it.” Zayn said with confidence. He did not stutter and neither did he flinch.

“Well then, I’ll call and ask about the girls and everything.”

“Hold that till I make some arrangements.”

Liam perked up in his seat. Finally some work to do because as much as he loves being on break and having no responsibilities, he can feel his brain cells die, “Me. I will make the arrangements.”

Zayn started shaking his head, knowing exactly what the future holds if he left it to Liam, “No. Sorry but no.”

“Zayn, please. I promise I’ll get everything approved by you. Please.” He was not above begging.

“Absolutely not. I cannot with you and your lists. I have enough on my plate, babe.”

“Zayn, please.” Yes, he is doing the puppy dog eye thing. He wants this, nay, he needs this.

Zayn turned away and waved his hand, “Liam, no, stop that.”

“Please, Zayn,” Liam got closer to the alpha and tried to turn his head, “please.” He intensified the look in his eyes.

Zayn couldn’t look away from Liam because the alpha had his face in his hands and he looked for too long. This pack has too many people with too many pretty eyes. They all need to be stopped. “Liam…” He sighed, there was nothing left for him to do but accept it because the alpha before him wasn’t going to let it go. “Okay, fine.” Liam’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “But, but,” He raised his index finger to catch the excited alpha’s attention, “There are rules _and_ if you break one, I take it off your hands and all you’ll get to do is pack for _yourself_ and come. Am I clear?” Zayn looked at Liam seriously, wanting the alpha to know he meant every word.

“Okay, but you can’t be unreasonable.” Liam pouted.

“You can either agree to it or leave it.”

Liam wanted to whine and moan and maybe kiss Zayn into an oblivion so he can forget about being the Head Alpha for the time being but something tells him Harry is going to back the raven head up, “What are they?”

“If I say it’s off the list, it’s _off_ the list. Zero ifs and buts, Liam. I won't have time for that.”

Liam nodded even though he didn’t like it, but it was tolerable.

“Lastly, I get the last word on _all_ arrangements _and_ who’s in charge of it, especially if you are having trouble with something.” Zayn saw Liam open his mouth but silenced him with his raised finger, “No. We all know how you get when you’re frustrated and I don’t want that.”

“You’re frustrating me right now.” Liam bellyached.

“Do you want to this or not?” Zayn asked him, not tolerating the alpha.

“Why are you being such a dickhead about it?”

“Liam.”

Harry chuckled. He missed this, the fight for control and watching Zayn take Liam down almost effortlessly. On a bad day Liam will fight back but Zayn usually takes him down anyway.

“Great, you’re finding this funny.” Liam slapped his thigh and stared at Harry.

“Babe, it’s not that big of a deal. Besides he’s right, you know?”

“Oh of course. You’ve just been waiting for someone who I can’t spank to agree with you.”

Harry laughed louder, “Whatever you say, love.”

Liam gave Harry the finger when he ran out of breath because of laughing, “Are you done?” He asked the alpha who was fondly looking at Harry being tackled by his omegas as he continued to laugh.

“Yeah, but I've got my eye on you. Like I said one-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll take it away, I got it.” The brunette picked up his phone and started to check his messages with a stormy look on his face.

“Hey,” Zayn nudged the ticked off alpha, “I just want this to be as nice as possible, yeah? Because we are going into this knowing the outcome might not be the best.”

Liam sighed and nodded, “I know. I’ll cooperate, I promise.” He leaned forward to get a kiss from Zayn which he got after the alpha climbed on top of him.

Zayn kissed Liam a few times till he felt better about upsetting the alpha. He felt weight on him after a few moments. Six feet worth of human weight. “Alpha tower!” Harry screamed into Zayn’s ear.

“Ow, Haz, you’re killing me.” Liam groaned from the bottom of the ‘Alpha Tower’, bringing his hands up to push both the alphas away.

“I swear all of you are worse than toddlers.” Louis remarked from where he mimicked his own version of an ‘Omega Tower’ by lying on top of Niall who had his hands under the brunette’s t-shirt, lightly scratching his back.

“I think toddlers are pretty neat.” Harry said cuddling into a now sitting Liam.

“You won’t think that once we have our own, screaming all night to get your attention.” Zayn said.

All heads turned to gawk at him. “What?”

Niall looked up at Louis who stilled in his arms and the alphas who were frozen in their seats like a buffering YouTube video. “You want to have kids with us?” Harry asked, his voice deeper than usual which happens when he’s especially stressed.

Zayn purses his lips and closes his eyes, “No,” he shakes his head, “I’m willing to get decapitated by your parents just so I can score a fuck. Cheers, lads.” He scoffs. “The hell do you think we’re doing here?”

“No, I just, I mean, you know like-”

“What he means to say is we’ve never talked about it so…” Louis said also getting into a sitting position, but keeping Niall close with a hand around his waist.

“Wait. Do you not want kids?” Zayn doesn’t know if he wants to know the answer. He’s always known he’s wants kids. Even when he didn’t know with who, he wanted kids. He could go without them but… he fucking wants kids. “Why don’t you want them? They’re cute.”

Niall snorted, “Of course we want kids.”

Zayn breathed out a weak laugh, “Then why’d you question me like that?”

Harry shook his head and took Zayn’s hand into his, “It’s something we’ve never explored with you, you know? It’s more serious than most topics we’ve discussed.”

Zayn understood what they meant but he assumed they knew what he wanted. “Sorry, I kind of just had all our important conversations in my head.”

Liam kissed Zayn’s cheek, “Good to know we’re on the same page.”

“Um,” Niall called for everyone’s attention, “hypothetically speaking, how many would you want?”

“Why hypothetically?”

Niall’s eyes blew wide and he stumbled for words. It was a good question.

“You know since it would be happening sometime in the future for sure, it wouldn’t be hypothetical, would it?” Zayn said.

Niall nodded, “Yeah, but how many?”

“Well, I grew up with a three siblings and it was pretty decent so, minimum would be four and I think we’d be crossing the limit with ten.”

Niall and Louis looked at each other, both of them looking terrified, “Um, did the number _ten_ come out of your mouth?” Louis will _not_ be carrying that many babies. No matter how much he loves them.

“I never said we _have_ to have ten. I just wouldn’t want more than that.”

“Love, if you think I’m getting pregnant more than three times, you’re dreaming.”

“Same.” Louis held onto Niall stronger.

All the three alphas laughed, “Six kids it is.” Liam said through his laughter.

Harry and Liam were smiling fondly at Zayn and the raven head was trying his best not to blush like a teenager. “Stop it.”

“Sorry.” The two alphas muttered and intertwined their fingers.

*****

“Hi, Mama.” Louis smiled wide into the camera, “Where’s Mom?”

“You and your obsession with your Mom. Can’t you talk to me for a minute?”

Louis tsked, “You’re being dramatic now. I just wanted to tell you guys something.”

“Is this about some vacation?”

“Um, yeah… who told you?”

“It was on the parents’ group. I think Harry must’ve called Anne to tell her last night and she told us.”

“There’s a parents’ group?! Since when?”

“Yes, of course, how do you think we keep up with each other?”

“Wow, you guys are unbelievable. How come we aren’t in the group?”

“Are you one of the parents?”

Louis grumbled and whined till his mother asked him to stop, “Anyway, now you know. We planned a little get away so we can spend some time in a nice place and the girls are having their hols so this should be fun for them.”

“Fun for them, sure, for us? Not so much.”

“Oh, come on, we’ll help you. I’m sure Harry will be more than happy to take the twins off your hands while we’re there.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

“Okay, now where’s Mom?”

Florence muttered about how parenting is a thankless job but walked to the living room to hand her wife the phone with a kiss to her forehead, “Your son wants you.”

"When does he not? I'm his favourite." Jo teased her wife, screaming an apology once she walked away

Louis spoke to his mother from his room for about an hour and blushed bright when his mother mentioned him looking happier than usual. He couldn’t deny it, his days got better with time and so did he.

“Did you guys know there was a parents WhatsApp group?” Louis brought it up when Niall mentioned talking to his mother.

“I found out today when my Mum already knew about the trip.”

Louis hummed and ate the carrots Harry was cutting. The curly head swatted his hands a couple of times in the starting but gave up when Louis didn’t stop. He just got more from the fridge and cut them up for the omega. “Where’s Li?”

“Fighting with Zayn about living arrangements.”

Louis chuckled and Niall barked out a loud laugh, “Why are we missing it?”

“Because Zayn took Liam up to his room to yell at him specifically so you two don’t make it worse for him.”

“Are you joking? I want to see.” Louis dusted his hands and wiped it on his t-shirt which made Harry cringe, why his omega insists on behaving like a five year old is beyond him.

“Absolutely not. Especially if you don’t want your arse blazing red. Zayn’s pissed,”

“That bad?” Niall asked.

Harry scoffed, “Liam’s being difficult. It’s like Christmas all over again. They’ll be fine though.”

“Do you think Zayn will call us if Liam gets spanked?” Louis wiggled his eyebrows and got closer to Harry to wrap his arms around the alpha’s waist.

“He won’t get spanked. Jeez, Lou, you that mad about all the spankings Li’s given you?”

“No, I just think it’s hot.” Louis kissed Harry’s neck, which to reach he had to get on his tippy toes.

“You are incorrigible, my love.”

“Says the guy who had to be fucked through the mattress the night he got spanked by Li.”

Niall groaned from his seat at the counter, “Please stop turning me on.”

Harry and Louis laughed at the flustered omega.

“Lou, why don’t you take Ni upstairs?”

Louis smirked at the alpha and kissed him. He walked to get his omega and took him upstairs by his hand.

“Don’t eavesdrop on Z’s room!” Harry yelled as he watched both of his omegas scramble away with a tell-tale glint in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more of a filler chapter with what i believe was an overdose fluff. 
> 
> My mother has been especially rude this week, i will welcome anyone who's willing to kidnap me. Thanks xx


	31. Just Keep Breathing and Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the benefit of our imaginations, please pretend the island I've created exists in real life.

“You okay, babe?” Zayn dropped Harry in his seat. They were flying on a private jet, in the middle of the night to avoid any run-ins with the lurking bastards. Liam was able to book an island that was not only secluded but could accommodate only thirty people and even that was pushing it. Which was precisely the amount of people that were coming. However, it was more people than there were at Christmas which means more people to deal with.

Nobody wanted to give up on the chance of a free luxurious vacation. Both of Liam’s sisters and Ruth’s husband, and Niall’s brother along with his wife and son have joined them this time around. 

“I’m okay.”

“Like hell you are. You never listen to me.” Liam argued from above Harry. The alpha was towering the curly head trying to make sure Harry wasn’t in more pain than he let on.

The alpha had picked up not one, not two but three heavy suitcases himself, to get them onto the security belt. Liam had asked them to wait for him and Zayn. They all had entered the airport in twos and alone so that even if they were seen it would be one of them or maybe two of them. But Harry couldn’t just stand there with Louis, with the airport personnel staring at him.

“You’re being dramatic. I’ll be fine by the time we land.” Harry tried not wince as he shifted on the airplane couch, desperately waiting for Liam to calm down.

Liam didn’t relent and continued to stare at the alpha.

“Haz, babe, why don’t I take you in there and you can lie down, yeah?” Zayn said, offering Harry a hand.

Harry took the alpha’s hand but shook his head, “No, I’ll be fine. Where are the omegas?”

“Talking to the pilot, I think.” Liam looked out the window to see Niall shaking hands with the pilot and co-pilot. He saw them click a picture with the men, making him smile fondly at the silly faces Louis was making.

“You okay, babe?” Louis asked as he threw his backpack on the couch.

“Fine.” He gave his omega a weak smile. He better be okay by the end of their eight hour flight or he’ll never hear the end of it from Liam.

“He’s not fine, but he doesn’t listen to anyone either.” Liam huffed, picking up all the bags thrown around and putting them in a corner.

“Liam, enough. I think he got your point.” Zayn ran a hand through Harry’s hair, “Do you want me to get a painkiller or something?”

Harry shook his head and mouthed a thank you. He placed his head on Zayn’s shoulder but him being taller than the alpha was working against him. He’d rather not have back and neck pain.

“I don’t know when we’ll even get there and when we’ll be able to get him a hot bag.” Liam continued.

“Liam. Please.” Harry whined and his face screwed up in pain.

Niall pulled Liam to him, “He’ll be fine, love.”

Liam sighed and looked at Harry again, hating the discomfort he was feeling, “I was fifteen minutes away.” He whispered.

“I’ll go see if they have a ginger ale or something.” Zayn squeezed Harry’s hand and Harry felt his insides collide and want to turn into mush. He remembers the times when he faked being hurt or ill just to get Zayn’s attention, just so the alpha would look at him with love even if it was out of pity and for a moment here and there.

Zayn returned with the promised can of ginger ale. He cracked it open and brought it to Harry’s lips, not wanting the alpha to move a lot. On any other day, Zayn would be as mad as Liam about Harry’s carelessness but he thinks Liam is doing enough for them both.

“My hands work just fine, Z.”

“I know but you’ll have to move and everything.” He brought the can back to the alpha’s lips when he saw a flashlight go off opposite to them.

Louis had his phone in his hand taking a picture, “Continue, I want to document this.”

“We might not want to remember this trip, so let’s keep the documenting to after we’ve gone through the worst.” Zayn’s face morphed into a bunch of frown lines.

“Z,” Harry shifted to sit a little closer to Zayn despite the slight zing of discomfort in his back, “we talked about this. It’s going to be fine.” Harry would have nuzzled into the raven head’s neck if it weren’t for his stupid back.

“You don’t know that.” Zayn turned his head away from where the alpha was leaning into him. All he has done in the past few days is worried about coming. He was almost shocked to see himself going through with the plan. He packed his bags, called his mother and Gigi, even talked to Nik one on one, did everything he needed to, to get here.

Liam got up and walked over to next to Zayn, “Look here,” He waited for the alpha to fold and look at him, “nothing’s going to change. Even if they’re mad, even if they yell and even if they don’t approve, _which_ is next to impossible, nothing’s going to change.”

Zayn’s gaze was stuck on Liam’s brown eyes, almost identical to his but lighter and softer, he tried not to cry. “It’s easy to say that, but when they’ll look at you like you’re a disappointment, you’ll be ready to walk away from anyone.” He wanted to add an ‘even me’ but he doesn’t think of himself as that important yet. How could he? The only progress he’s made is because his mother showed up like the angel she is and eased some of his fears. Truth be told, he hasn’t even made any efforts at all. None of this would be happening if not for his mother because he would have never grown out of the selfis-

“Stop that.” Louis threw his small plastic water bottle at the alpha, “We can basically hear all the cogs moving in your head. You worry too much. Like Liam. Like he said nothing’s going to change.”

Liam looked at Louis offended and the omega only shrugged and blew him a kiss.

“You might have to get round the clock security but I mean how bad can that really be?” Niall said.

Louis swatted Niall on his thigh, “Ow! What did you do that for?”

“Stop freaking him out.”

“It was a joke, you dick.” Niall back away from Louis and Louis scooted closer, they did this till Niall reached the end of the lounge. Louis then kissed him and rubbed his thigh to soothe it.

“Z, it’ll be okay.” Liam reassured, stroking Zayn’s back.

Zayn could only nod, he turned back to Harry and brought the soda can back to his lips and they sat like that till it was empty all the way.

“Do you want to go lie down?”

Harry shook his head stubbornly.

“Haz, I think you should. Come on, up you get,” Liam didn’t even bother waiting for the alpha to fight back, he picked Harry up bridal style as Zayn watched the alpha’s muscles flex with Harry’s weight.

“You think you should be picking me up?” Harry wound his arms around Liam’s neck.

“I’m not the one with the bad back.”

“Come off it. You’re getting old, you’ll be exactly where I am in no time.”

Liam ducked into the small room on the aircraft. He gently placed Harry on the bed, trying not to jostle him too much, “We’ll see about that.”

“Can you send Ni?” Harry asked.

Liam nodded and dropped a kiss on the alpha’s cheek.

“Li,” Harry stopped, “can you make sure Zayn doesn’t throw himself of the plane? He worries me.”

Liam smiled softly at the alpha, “I’ll make sure. Now, don’t move from there till we land, got it?”

Harry nodded knowing he’ll be out of here within two hours and not even Liam’s scary dog eyes, yes those exist too, can keep him from doing it.

*****

Niall and Harry napped on the small bed for about an hour and a half, because Niall can never turn down a good nap and Harry wanted to be cuddled. They both woke up when Louis came to check on them and bring them food but Harry insisted on coming back out. He even faked walking back normally as though his back didn’t feel like it had seven knives stuck in it.

They ate their sandwiches and Harry couldn’t stop looking at Zayn. The alpha didn’t look like he was even breathing normally. It was very off putting. But he knew there was no convincing Zayn otherwise. They’d just have to wait till their parents reached and saw him. Something tells him Zayn will feel relieved regardless of whether the meeting goes well or not.

It better go well because whether they like it or not they were stuck on an island for seven days.

*****

Their small cottage was the cutest thing Louis has ever seen. From the outside the house looked small but it was surprisingly spacious. They had specifically asked for a pack bed. The kitchenette was adorable and the breakfast nook looked like the homiest thing in the house. It had two bathrooms, which the omega knew was going to cause at least a handful of arguments but otherwise the place was to die for. However this was only their house. There were other four houses similar to this one but some of them smaller than this, and one of them bigger.

The biggest one was for the Tomlinsons. Who were going to arrive in about two hours. Not just the Tommos, no, all of them. Even Niall’s parents had coordinated with them to get to the airport at the same time.

Liam didn’t think it was possible for Zayn’s anxiety to get worse than it was when they landed. The alpha had snuck a garbage bag out with him from the plane because he knew Zayn was going to be sick at some point. Things got worse when they got on the boat to get to the island. The raven head was not a fan of waterbodies and his nerves were already shot. Even the help asked the alpha if he was alright and if he needed medical assistance.

Niall kindly told him about Zayn’s fear of water and the beta nodded sympathetically.

“Z, why don’t you go shower?” Louis suggested.

“Why?” Zayn panicked, he lifted his arm to sniff his armpit, “Do I smell? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Louis looked at Liam for help and the alpha stepped into Zayn’s personal space, “You don’t smell, it’ll just help you relax. And you need that. They aren’t going to be here for another two hours, so can we start freaking out fifteen minutes before they get here?”

Zayn closed his eyes and dropped his head on Liam’s shoulder. The alpha took the raven head into his arms and swayed till he felt Zayn backing up. “Do you need anything?”

“An oxygen mask.”

Liam let out a weak laugh and let the alpha walk away.

“I’m scared.” Niall whispered from next to Harry. Reality set in when Liam said their parents would be here in two hours. That nearly not enough time to prepare what to say. Because what _are_ they supposed to say? Should they be hiding Zayn like a surprise or was he just supposed to welcome them with them? He doesn’t understand.

“Me too.” Harry was having similar thoughts but he is putting it off till the very last minute. They can’t all be losing their shit.

When Zayn got out of the shower he didn’t look any better than he did before. With every minute passing Zayn got more and more restless. So Harry decided to distract him the one way he knew how, “Z, my back.” He winced in pain and clenched his face muscles to redden it. His pain had gotten a lot better but if he moved in a certain way, he was almost not faking it.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn was by his side within the minute, “Should I go call the medic here? They mentioned having someone right?”

Harry shook his head and groaned in pain, “It hurts really bad.”

“Oh love, let’s get you on the bed.” Zayn would have picked up Harry but let’s be honest, the man had way too much muscle than he could handle, and he didn’t want to pick him up at an awkward angle. “Li, can you?” He gestured to Harry. Liam hurried and picked Harry up, not having picked up on his charade yet and therefore huffing and puffing like Harry had offended him.

Liam got Harry on the bed and frowned, “You can kiss all the activities here goodbye because I’m not letting you do any.”

“Z, can I get some water?”

Zayn nodded and left the two.

“You can really be dull sometimes.”

“Huh?”

“I’m faking it.”

“Why?” Liam looked at the alpha puzzled. Why would Harry need to fake an injury to get Zayn’s attention? He doesn’t need to anymore.

Harry sighed, frustrated, “I’m distracting him till they get here.”

The realisation dawned upon Liam and he made an appreciative sound, “You’re so smart.”

“I know.” Liam bent down to kiss the alpha when Zayn walked in with a jug of water and a glass.

“Smart about?”

“Oh, um, Harry was just trying to, um, convince me to let him join the others for the surfing and everything, being real sneaky, so I…” It’s the best he could come up with.

“If it’s not better by tomorrow, we’ll go to the medic.” He passed Harry the glass but on second thought he took it back and brought it to the alpha’s lips. “I’ll call my mom too, see if she knows any remedies, although we might not have all the ingredients.” Zayn was hyper-focused on Harry and the curly head shot a look to Liam.

The alpha smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up behind the raven head's back. “I’ll go see if I can get us some snacks.”

Louis and Niall were arguing in hushed tones when the alpha walked out to the living room, “What’s going on?”

“Niall is being a crybaby.” Louis crossed his arms.

“I’m not! I just hate that we’re going to do this and we don’t even know what we’re going to say. We haven’t practiced or prepared or anything!? We’re completely underprepared.”

Liam’s heart twisted painfully, he didn’t realise all of them were going through an emotional turmoil, some doing a better job at hiding it. “C’mere.” He sat down next to the blond and pulled him in his arms, “I know we haven’t prepared or rehearsed but that’s only because we don’t know how they are going to react. It might not be as bad as we think it’s going to be.”

“I just don’t want to give him any reason to leave.” Niall whispered into Liam’s shoulder.

Liam kissed his forehead, “He’s not going to. If he does Gigi and Trish will kill him, yeah?” He ran a hand through Niall’s thick hair.

“Only Trish is allowed.” Niall tried to shimmy further into Liam’s chest.

Liam chuckled and kissed Niall, “Okay.” He looked at his other omega at the end of the couch who looked positively ticked off, “You alright, baby?”

Louis looked at Niall and frowned, “I wasn’t thinking about all the crap this idiot spewed but now I am and I can’t stop!”

“Love, don’t say that.” Liam offered his hand for Louis to take but the omega looked away.

“Hiding from it won’t help. We have like quarter of an hour left, so I’m sorry for thinking I could to talk to you.”

“I never said you co-”

“Cut it out.” Liam alpha voiced.

“He started it.” Niall pouted and looked away from the blue eyed omega. Liam was grateful that their kids weren’t here for a few good years because right now their mothers were behaving like the kids.

“Whatever.” Louis left the two to go sit with Harry and Zayn.

The three sat in silence while Harry groaned and gasped every now and then every time he saw Zayn slip into his thoughts.

*****

Forty five minutes can either go too slow or too fast but this time it was a bizarre experience none of them want to experience ever again. Time was going as slow as a snail but it was over before they were ready for it to. A bellboy came to get Liam, “Sir, your guests have arrived.”

Liam’s neck snapped to the small beta dressed in navy blue. “Like here, here?”

The man nodded, “I can take you to them or bring them to you?” The beta wasn’t understanding why the alpha in front of him looked like he was about to pass out.

“Can I get a minute?” Liam saw him nod and rushed to the bedroom. “Hi,” Harry was dozing while Zayn watched him intently, “They… they’re here.”

Zayn’s complexion was fair but it also had a subtle tan, it was one of the most beautiful skin tones Liam’s ever seen and yet right now it was the palest thing he’s ever seen. The raven head flew out of bed at lightning speed and darted to the bathroom.

Liam followed the alpha and saw him emptying his stomach into the toilet. He kneeled down next to Zayn and rubbed his back, whispering ‘it’s fines’ and ‘I knows’. He can’t say he didn’t call this one. But at least he didn’t puke on one of the parents.

Niall had followed Liam into the bathroom and was standing at the door, “Can you ask the beta to get them here?” Liam tried to ignore the tears in Niall’s eyes.

The omega sniffed and looked up trying to make the tears go away. He turned and asked the bellboy to get all of them here. It’ll be a little tight with everyone but somehow he prefers it like that.

Harry was taking deep breaths and making Louis do that same. The omega didn’t look too well, he was afraid he might be following Zayn’s suit. “It’ll be okay, baby.” He kissed Louis’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for the next chapter ❤
> 
> Alsoooo, thank you for 500 kudos!!! y'all are so great to me 🤗❤


	32. You're Perfect Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want any of you to be anxious on my account so here we are. An early update :)

“Liam!” The alpha’s mother threw her hands open the second she saw her son coming out of what she assumed was their bedroom. Liam walked up to his mother and hugged her, “Are you alright, love? You’re trembling.”

The brunette didn’t know what to say so he smiled and nodded, moving to hug his father. Even Geoff eyed his son, knowing something wasn’t right. From the corner of his eye he could see Louis get smothered by his mothers too.

“Where’s my son?” Anne asked, looking for Harry but in the meanwhile hugging Niall.

“H-he’s inside. I’ll go get him.” Liam gave Nicola a quick hug before entering his room and closing the door behind him. Ruth and her husband don't get here for another two days. 

“Is everything alright? You both seem very… upset?” Anne was looking at Louis in his Mama’s arms and he wasn’t enjoying the hug as usual.

Niall didn’t answer the question in favour of cuddling his nephew who was currently sleeping. He took the boy off of Denise who raised an eyebrow at him but Niall turned away and pressed several kisses to Theo’s head.

“Niall?” Maura looked at her son.

“How about all of you sit? I’ll go see what’s taking them so long.” Niall handed Theo back to his brother who took his son reluctantly, wanting to know what was going on with his brother.

Niall conked his head to the bedroom for Louis to follow.

Liam was standing near the bed where Harry was lying. Zayn was pacing the bedroom, not looking like he was with them in the room mentally. “They’re asking questions.” Louis said.

Zayn stopped in his tracks and looked at them. “Okay.” He let out a deep breath, "Let's go."

“You ready?” Harry asked, getting out of bed, back pain long forgotten.

“It’s now or never, right?”

Niall snorted at the clichéd line, but Zayn wasn’t wrong. And they didn’t really have any other choice, unless Zayn wants to run out the window.

*****

Liam was the first to walk out with Harry behind him and then Zayn followed by the two omegas.

“Zayn?!” Daisy and Phoebe shrieked and ran to the alpha. Both of them collided into the alpha torse, wrapping their arms around him, “We missed you so much, where were you?” Zayn hugged them back, holding onto them tightly. Louis and his mothers had decided not to tell the twins about Zayn’s departure or the reason behind it. Zayn just didn’t show up one day and they had to come to terms with it. Telling them would have been too damaging. Louis would say Zayn was their favourite, which sucks for him as their brother but, come on, it's Zayn.

“Well, I-I had a little bit of a confusing time and I behaved like an arse to your brother and the others,”

“Brothers.” Daisy corrected.

Zayn chuckled, “To your brothers but now I’m back.”

“I’m glad you are. We missed you on Christmas.” They finally let go of the alpha, which meant Zayn had to look up and acknowledge the hoard of people in the little cottage. Honestly there wasn’t enough space. Many of them were on their feet and on the arms of the couch.

Zayn locked eyes with Anne, who in his opinion was the least scary to him, but right now he regrets it. She doesn’t look like she wants Zayn here. There no trace of a smile or even a frown. Just plain anger. He shifted his gaze to the others, and for the most part it was shock.

“Lottie can you take the girls to our room?” Florence asked after Zayn bowed his head, not wanting to look at anyone.

“It’s the one after the left one from here.” Liam opened the drawer at the door and handed Lottie the key.

“Do I have to be the one to take them? It’s not far from here they ca-”

“Charlotte. Take your sisters, now, please.”

Lottie wasn’t used to hearing her actual name. Ever. It just shows how mad her Mama really is, and that kind of makes her thankful she gets to leave the room.

“Lottie would you mind lying down Theo in your room? He’s out like a light and won’t wake up. But if he does you can bring him back.” Denise requested.

“Sure.” Lottie took the baby from the blonde and gestured for the twins to follow. Phoebe and Daisy, both pressed a kiss to Zayn’s cheek and told him that they want to show him something later. Neither of them knew what they were being sent away for but they were never included in adult talk so it was normal to them.

Once the three girls and the baby left, everyone turned back to look at the boys. “What’s _he_ doing here?” Florence spat out.

“Mama, please. Calm down.”

“Calm down? Don’t you dare ask me to calm down. Answer my question, Louis.”

Louis looked at Liam, he is the only one who can see through with this. “Zayn’s back. He’s courting us.” Liam came out with it. Simple and clear.

“What?” Anne asked.

“Well, we’ve been living together for about two-three months now-”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Florence’s mouth opened but it never went back. “What do you mean?”

While Anne and Florence were doing the talking Maura was sat on the couch holding a hand over her heart and the other over her mouth.

“He’s been with us for a while now, and we have been working-”

Karen’s sob broke Liam’s speech and the alpha turned to his mother, “Mum, please. There’s no reason to be crying.”

Zayn stood next to Harry awkwardly watching Liam struggle. He really doesn’t know what to say. The amount of people in the room was overwhelming and there were too many people’s emotions to keep up with. He hadn’t even realised Geoff had been looking at him with murder in his eyes. He’s glad the man was coming from the airport because Zayn knows for sure Geoff has a hunting gun back home.

“Liam, do you even know what you’re doing?” Geoff says.

Liam met his father’s eyes and he knew this was going to be a long and hard road for Zayn. “Dad, I get that you’re mad we hid this from you, but you have to understand-”

“No, Liam. I think _you_ need to understand.” Florence cut him off yet again.

“I just think all of you need to take some time. I know it’s a lot to process, but it’s our decision. He’s staying whether you like it or not.” Got that out of the way.

“Well then, there’s nothing to discuss, is there? You’ve made up your mind and clearly don’t care of what we think.” Geoff said.

Harry cursed mentally, “It’s not that we don’t care about your opinion. We just ask you to understand where we’re coming from. The past three months haven’t been the easiest, and we only want your support.”

Anne and Florence were looking at each other while Karen continued to sob into her husband’s shoulder. “What does he have to say? Or has he trained you to do the talking?” Florence was coming down hard on Zayn and it’s exactly what Louis was afraid of.

“Mama.” Louis whispered, but to no avail because his mother outright ignored him.

They all were looking at Zayn, with their arms folded and sitting up straight. Zayn cleared his throat and prayed his voice wouldn’t crack, “I cannot even imagine the amount of apologies it would take for any of you to even consider forgiving me, but I’m here to stay. I know my past actions don’t give me a lot of credibility but I know what I want. I want your sons, and I want this pack. I want it more than I wanted our career and more than anything I have ever wanted. I am sorry, and I think I will be sorry for the rest of my life about last year but I cannot go back in time. What I can do is make up for it. And I will. Till the very end.”

Silence. Not one human in the room said anything.

“What do you want us to do? Clap for you?” An Irish accent came from the left corner. Bobby was stood next to his ex-wife with his hands on his hips.

“Dad!” Niall yelled. It was like they were on one side of the border trying to get to the other side but their family stood like a tall fucking wall. A strong and mean one too.

“Sir, I understand you’re mad. But this was going to happen anyway had I not left.”

“Had you not left, none of our children would have been broken messes. You try having someone you love look like the life has been sucked out of them. Your speech was poetic and really heart-warming but it means nothing to no one.” Florence replied for Bobby.

“Mama, please. We can argue about this as much as you’d like. Doesn’t change the fact that Zayn’s here and he is sorry. Trust me, he’s been trying real hard.”

“I don’t care, Louis because I still remember the day you called me in tears. I still remember the nights Liam told me none of you could sleep.”

“With all due respect, Ma’am, you only know their side of their story. I wasn’t exactly living the best of my life after leaving.”

“I couldn’t give half a crow’s arse about what you were going through.” Geoff pointed to the raven head’s face, “You brought that upon yourself. None of them asked for it and they sure as hell didn't deserve it. So you can take your self-pity and go try convincing someone else.”

Zayn looked down trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy and he knows that he wasn’t going to be welcomed with open arms. But it’s just a little harder than he thought.

“Dad, that was completely out of line.” Liam alpha voiced. He didn’t mean to.

Geoff looked at Liam in shock. It had been years since Liam last alpha voiced him, and even all these years ago it was because he was still developing as an alpha and had very little control over himself.

“I think we should all settle in, unwind from the travelling and come back. All of you need to think about this a little more. Sympathise and understand. There are some things that we haven’t told you beyond Zayn coming back but clearly none of us are ready for that conversation yet.” Harry doesn’t know how much longer Zayn will be able to take it.

“I think he’s right. You need some time. We respect that.” Liam agreed.

Anne was the first one to get up and walk out with her suitcase. Harry never seen his mother behave so heartlessly, it was unsettling and completely out of character. Louis had to run behind her to hand her the key and tell her which house was hers.

“Nicola, you’re staying with Anne and Gems.” Liam told his sister who immediately took her suitcase and left right behind the omega.

Gemma however did not leave.

Liam and Niall distributed everyone’s keys and told them who’ll be staying with who and where they can find their houses. Denise and Greg follow Florence to get Theo while Jo kissed her wife to silence her when she said she couldn’t stay. They didn’t seem to want to fight so Florence left her wife behind.

Only the boys, Gemma and Jo were left in the room.

“Gem, really, I don’t want to hear it. We’ll talk after dinner, I promise,”

The alpha saw her brother not wanting her to be there and she accepted that but not without hurt flashing her face, but she knew Harry had a lot on his plate right now. It’s just, she was the person he came to when he had a lot going on yet this time she didn’t even get a warning text. She nodded and left.

However, Jo, Harry couldn’t exactly kick out.

“Zayn.” She said, “Sit down, please.”

Zayn went and sat a few inches away from Jo. He’s always adored Jo. She was the one who took care of him when his mother couldn’t be there for him. “I’m sorry.” His shoulders folded into himself and he let himself cry for the first time after they got there. He was even thankful for his puking session because otherwise it would have come out at some point when he needed it the least.

Jo shifted closer to the alpha and looked at the rest of the boys including her own son staring at her with hope and fear. She doesn’t know what’s going on in their minds but it has to be overwhelming. “Can we get a minute? Why don’t you go for a walk? See what’s around?”

The boys exchanged looks and finally Liam looked at Zayn to confirm if it’s okay with him. Once Zayn nodded his confirmation the boys left the small cottage.

“How are you?” Jo asked softly but there was still a firmness to it.

Zayn shrugged not looking into the older omega’s eyes. He doesn’t even want to see how disappointed Jo is. The omega has always had a soft spot for Zayn, and watching him wipe away his tears made her heart hurt.

“Do your parents know?”

Zayn nodded, “Only my mum knows.”

“Dad?”

Zayn finally looked up and he couldn’t contain himself. He let out a broken sob and Jo didn’t take a second before she had her hands wrapped around the shaking alpha. She shushed him and stroked his back, pouring in all the motherly love Zayn needed. The raven head took his time emptying his emotions and pulled back when he felt a little more stable, “He doesn’t know and Ma doesn’t want to tell him because he… he won’t react in the best way.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Jo wasn’t sure if she can support the alpha if there’s a chance he might up and leave again. She has to be sure before she can advocate for him.

Zayn looked down to the carpet. Was he okay with it? Was he prepared for potentially ruining any chances of a normal father-son relationship? He looked up and make eye contact with Jo, hoping his eyes will relay what his words might not. “I know it won’t be easy when my father does find out. And there are chances that I might distance myself but I will _never_ leave again. I cannot imagine not being with them. I cannot imagine living anywhere but in that house because that house might be my first home.”

Jo smiled. “As long as you promise me.”

“I promise. No leaving. I cannot promise we won’t fight because we do that almost on a weekly basis. But I promise to not leave and never let it get out of hand. I promise that your son and the others will never have to call you because I hurt them. Again.”

Jo nodded taking the alpha’s words to heart. She took his hands into hers and squeezed them in reassurance, “I’ll talk to the others. But you have to be a little patient with them.” She ducked her head and blushed, Zayn knew it was more from embarrassment, “Especially with Florence. I’m sure if you’re determined and they see how happy the boys are, they’ll cave eventually.”

Zayn smiled and leaned in to hug the omega again. “Thank you. So much. I wouldn’t even know where to begin from without you.”

Jo palmed the back of the alpha’s head, “It’s alright. For as long as you keep your promise though. One call from any of my kids and you’ll have to face the wrath of Florence that I refuse to control.”

Zayn snorted, “I think that’s enough incentive for me to behave. Not that I was planning not to but, you know.”

Jo promised Zayn things would be a little easier during dinner but to be prepared nonetheless. The alpha walked her to her house and hugged her once again.

Zayn phone’s pinged with a text on his way back to his place. It was Liam wondering where the alpha went.

“Hey.” Zayn entered the house and saw a trolley full of food.

“We got you food. And sent it to the other rooms.”

The raven head smiled at Liam and hugged him. He could see the alpha being all stiff and uncomfortable in his own skin. “You’re okay, babe.” He whispered in Liam’s ear.

“I would like some of that too.” Niall said, pouting from Harry’s arms.

“How about we let Z eat something and then we can cuddle till we have to go for dinner.”

Niall nodded and picked up a cheese croissant from the trolley, breaking into it with gusto.

“About that. I’ll have to ask the stuff if I can get an extra mattress in here. There’s only one bedroom.”

“No.” Harry said. It was a coincidence that the house did not have an extra bedroom but since it does… Why waste a mattress, right? “I mean it would be a waste. Where would we even put it, like the bedroom is cramped because of the humongous bed and the living room barely has space. You’re sure as hell not sleeping on the couch, so…”

“You know if you want me to sleep in the same bed as you, you just have to ask.”

Louis slapped his own thigh, “You and your ‘just ask’. Sometimes we like to beat around the bush, deal with it.”

Zayn smirked at the omega, remembering their kiss, “It makes things easier.”

“Clearly we don't take the easy way around here.” Niall swallowed noisily. Liam gave him a look for talking with this mouth full and Niall rolled his eyes.

“I’m tired.” Zayn dropped his half eaten sandwich back on the trolley, not being able to stomach anymore.

“Finish that sandwich and I’ll give you a piggyback ride to the bed.” Liam re-handed the alpha the sandwich. He would insist he eat more because he knew the alpha would not be eating much at dinner but he knows Zayn wouldn’t listen.

*****

Zayn thought it would be awkward to fall into bed together. They have never actually slept in the same bed before, of course, they’ve cuddled on the tour bus more often than not but never slept in the same bed. The rest of them have been doing this for the better part of the past year and there have been instances when they’ve fallen asleep in the same bed but always without Zayn. But right now, they were all asleep comfortably, fitting together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Zayn had Louis in his arms, lying chest to chest, with Harry holding the omega from behind. Niall was as usual wrapped around Harry, his favourite place even though he won’t admit it. Lastly Liam was holding Zayn tight in his grip and nose settled right in the crook of his neck.

Even though the raven head was more comfortable than he’s been in a long time, he still couldn’t sleep. His mind was calm yet he felt nervous energy. He thinks it’s probably leftover from his nerves earlier in the day and he hopes they’ll leave before the dinner.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Liam trailed up from Zayn’s neck to his ear, kissing it softly.

“Thinking.” Zayn whispered, looking down at Louis making sure he’s still asleep.

“Overthinking more like, I’m sure.”

Zayn slightly turned his head to meet Liam’s eyes, “I just need to be done with today.”

Liam lifted himself up enough to kiss Zayn, hand sliding into his t-shirt, stroking his toned stomach, “Jo will handle it. And if anyone says anything we’ll back you up.”

“You shouldn’t.” Zayn frowns. He doesn’t need the boys to back him up, especially when nothing that their parents accuse him of will be a lie.

“Shut up.” Liam bites on Zayn’s ear as a reprimand.

“I don’t think your father likes me very much.”

Liam cannot deny that. His opinion of Zayn has decreased a lot since he left, and it might as well take Zayn the rest of their lives to make up for it, “Doesn’t matter. I like you. That’s the only thing that matters.”

“Would you forgive someone if they did this to our child?” Zayn had been thinking about that a lot. While he tried not to take anything the parents are saying personally, he can’t help but think that if it was his child in question, especially his omega child, who’d be hurt to the same extent as Niall and Louis, he doesn’t think he could forgive anyone. He’d be out for blood.

“I- I, that’s not valid, Z.”

Zayn scowls at the alpha, the position was going to give him a sore neck but Louis’s peaceful sleep was more important. “You wouldn’t. I know I wouldn’t. Why should it be any different for me?”

Liam sighed, sitting up so he could see Zayn better, “Because you were driven by fear and internalised disgust. That was your parents’ doing. None of that was you. It was survival instinct. Our kids won’t be brought up like that, and we hope that they won’t meet anyone who’s brought up like that.”

“And if they do? Will you forgive them?”

“Maybe? Especially because I would understand the situation better than anyone, thanks to the first-hand experience.”

Zayn shook his head, almost pouting, “We’ll see when they come crying and heartbroken.”

“Babe, that’s inevitable. I reckon there will be multiple occasions when we’ll be the cause of the tears.”

“I don’t like that.”

“Me neither but it’s going to happen.”

Liam laid back down and pulled up the blanket to cover him and Zayn. “Go to sleep now, we have less than two hours.”

*****

They were well rested, all showered and changed, had sprayed cologne, wore ironed clothes and yet they felt so… nauseated. “Ni, please stop fidgeting.” Liam had watched the omega open every drawer and close them all back.

“I’m sorry, I just hate this. Facetime call would have been over by now.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist, “I’d agree with you but they’d just show up at our doorstep. And we’ve had enough of those doorstep surprises.”

“But.”

“Ni,” Zayn came to stand next to the blond, “it won’t be that bad. Jo spoke for us, yeah?”

“Yeah, my Mum’s the best.” Louis smiled wide and turned Niall in his arms to kiss him.

“I will say rude things if they say something unacceptable again.” Niall pouted in his hug.

They all laughed and Zayn smacked the omega’s bottom. “I’ll make you sleep on the couch if you do.”

Niall mutters something unintelligible about how nobody appreciates him.

*****

When they got to the restaurant which had nobody but the stuff and their family, majority of whom were waiting for them. The Tomlinsons were missing, and so were the Paynes.

Niall kissed his mother on the cheek and made a beeline to his baby nephew who was finally awake. Niall picked the baby up and sniffed the baby smell that was still intact. “Maybe I should take him off your hands for a while.”

“I would pay you to.” Greg chuckled. “He’s a little shit.” Denise hit her husband’s arm and whispered something to him.

“He’s cute though.”

“Yeah that’ll wear down when he’s trying to rupture your eardrums.”

“You’re just dramatic.”

“Zayn!” Niall turned to see the twins screaming and running to the raven head who had taken a seat between Harry and Louis.

“Hi.” Zayn smiled warmly before pushing his chair back and hugging them both. The girls were excitedly talking about the chocolate fountain they saw at the back of the restaurant. “I’ll take you guys.”

“Sure ruin my girls’ teeth next.” Florence said taking the menu passed to her from Anne.

“Flor.” Jo nudged her wife under the table.

The alpha did nothing, didn’t even look apologetic but Zayn got a knee squeeze from Louis. Zayn smiled at him softly and squeezed back.

Jo cleared her throat, “Sorry.”

Zayn shook his head.

“Should we order?” Liam asked, trying to dissipate the tension at the table.

The order was done and now came the awkward part, the waiting.

“Jo told us your father doesn’t know.” Bobby spoke up, sipping on his beer.

“No, sir. He doesn’t.”

“What happens when he does?” Geoff asked.

Zayn raked a hand through his hair, “Well. There’s nothing to it really. He’ll either disown me or accept me.” He picked up the napkin from the table so his hands would have something to do. “Either way, I’m staying.”

Florence and Geoff’s face softened, neither of them knowing what to do. On one hand they wanted to sympathise with the alpha, and on the other they’d really like to get a good punch in. “What’s the guarantee?”

“Sir, I’m not trying to sell anything here. I can only promise you to take care of your kids. Regardless of alpha or omega. Regardless of their paycheck. Regardless of their imperfections. Regardless of their insecurities. You can only take my word because that’s all I have to give.”

Two waiters came in with enough food to feed a small army. None of the parents looked away from Zayn while the betas laid down various dishes through the table. Maura was tearing up a little and sipped on her cold water to keep the waterworks from happening.

“Okay.” Anne said once the waiters left. “But we’re not going to hand you our forgiveness on a plate with a golden spoon. You'll have to earn it."

Zayn has never had more faith in the universe before because they are _actually_ considering his apology. They want to forgive him. “Anything. I’ll do anything.”

“Let’s start by you booking us ladies a massage. _Including_ Lottie, Denise, Nicola and Gem. You’ll be on babysitting duty.”

They heard a fork clattering on the plate from the end of the table. Denise was looking at Anne with pure adoration, “I love you.” She said very, very seriously.

“And I’m the one being mean to our child.” Greg muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Laughter sang throughout the restaurant and Zayn couldn’t help but wonder if he would have done this sooner, maybe they’d be here for different reasons. Celebratory reasons.

"There's some other stuff we need to tell you." Liam reminded. This is the part where he becomes the bad guy and let's just say he's not looking forward to it.

"Please. Tomorrow. I don't know how much my heart can take. We're getting old you boys, try messing up a little less." Maura deadpanned. 

Niall took his mother's hand and squeezed it mouthing a thank you. She winked in return. They need to spend extra on mothers and fathers day this year. Things could be going so much worse right now, but yet again they've made it out alive. Covered in vomit and nervous energy, but alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good enough. Let me know what you think, but from here on out we can breathe a little easy because we're going on vacaaaation, baby 😆


	33. Tears Falling Down Like The Showers That Are British

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said no more sad things and more vacation time? Yeah, I'm sorry.

Zayn groaned with the weight on his chest when he came to in the morning. Louis had rolled all the way on top of him looking for heat. He gently laid the omega down, clearing a piece of his fringe from his eyes. He bent down to press a soft kiss on his cheek. A smile broke his face. He could get used to this.

His bladder won the battle between peeing and staring at his peaceful omega. When he got back out, Niall was sitting up in bed rubbing his eye. “Hey.” Zayn whispered. “Why are you up?” He reached out to run a hand through the blond’s hair.

“You got out of bed.”

“Hm?” Zayn scrunched his eyebrows together and tilted his head.

Niall shrugged, he’s not very awake for that conversation. “Are you coming back to bed?”

Zayn shook his head, “I was going to go arrange breakfast for everybody. Send it up to their rooms.”

Niall whined and hit his head on the back of the bed, “Can you go in an hour?”

“Why?” Zayn sat next to Niall, gently so that none of the others get disturbed.

“Aren’t you sleepy too?” Niall closed his eyes.

Louis whined from next to Niall, shifting in Zayn’s empty space. “Where’s Z?”

Zayn laughed lightly, “Here, love.” He put a hand on the omega’s covered leg,

“Why are you up?”

“I wanted to get breakfast.”

“Stop talking!?” Harry grunted.

“Great everyone’s up now. This happens often?” Zayn got back into his place.

“What?” Louis cuddled back into him, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s torso.

“If one of us wake up, all of us wake up?”

Harry snorted, “That’s like the one downside of being in a pack. Plus it’s usually only Ni getting restless and then the rest of us feeling it.”

Zayn made a confused hum and adjusted his body when Harry tried to hold him too along with Louis.

“Liam’s awake too, isn’t he?” Liam’s not much of a talker immediately after waking up.

Harry nodded into his torso, almost forehead to forehead with Louis. He rose a little by little, stretching his legs. He ran a hand through the quite alpha’s hair, “Want to go help Z get breakfast, babe?”

Liam sat up groggily looking at his boyfriends. It’s nice not to feel like he’s responsible for breakfast. He knows he isn’t _responsible_ for anything per se, but it seemed like his moral duty to keep them fed. He’s glad it comes to Zayn so much more naturally. So he took this opportunity to shake his head and just lie in bed for longer.

“It’s alright, I’ll go on my own. Get them to the parents too.”

“I’ll go.” Louis said, pushing himself out of bed.

Zayn wanted to protest but he decided not to say anything. When the pair were walking to the restaurant hand-in-hand, which was ten minutes away, the raven head decided to bring it up, “You don’t have to accompany me every time I see your Mama.”

Louis shrugged one shoulder and tossed sand with his feet, every step, “I know. It’s not because of that.”

Zayn made an acknowledging sound, not quite convinced, “I know you don’t like it when she says stuff but you have to let her get it out. We don’t want it to build up.”

“Z, she gets unnecessarily aggressive. I know Mama, and I know she’d give you a harder time if not for Mum but I don’t like it. Technically we’re the only ones allowed to be mad at you.”

“She’s not _unnecessarily_ aggressive. She has all the reason to be. I was telling Liam the same thing. Imagine our kids, and now imagine someone did what I did to our child. How would you react?”

“Okay, first off, our kid isn’t dating anyone until we’ve done full background checks and interviewed the guy, so that’ll never happen.”

Zayn laughed throwing his head back and swinging their intertwined hands higher, “Isn’t that the kind of thing your Mama would do?”

Louis glared at the alpha, “I am her son. I’m half her.”

“So you also know how she has to be mad in order to forgive me.”

Louis pouted at the ground, “I don’t like it.”

Zayn squeezed the omega’s hand and they walked into the restaurant. They placed their order which panicked the kitchen and the beta at the reception apologized repeatedly in advance if it’s a little late. The raven head reassured him, no one was even awake yet.

“Ni does that waking up thing with all of you or is it because I was in bed?” Zayn asked quietly.

“He does it all the time with everyone. If you’re gone for more than ten minutes or so, it’s like he can smell you gone, which makes no sense but he does it. Liam stopped running in the mornings because of Ni waking up.”

Zayn nodded and both of them could feel the shift in their mood, “Sorry.”

Louis sighed nosily and stopped walking, halting the alpha in his steps too. Zayn looked at Louis and he could see the frustration on his face. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were hard, “There were real changes that took place after you left. This being only one of them and dare I say the least painful one. I know we’re all happy right now, and that we’re kind of in a place where we’ve never been before, but Zayn this is our honeymoon period. I’m afraid it won’t be this hunky dory forever.”

“I know.” Zayn got closer to Louis, making the omega look up at the alpha, “But we’ll deal with it like we dealt with the article.”

“We haven’t actually dealt with the article because you’re being a twat about Mitch.”

“Potatoe- Potahtoe.”

Louis scoffed and pulled Zayn into walking again. “Anyway, I think there will be something we’ll just have to work out with Nik. I’m worried about Li too for today.”

“I don’t think it’ll be all that bad. I was the one that left.”

“Yeah, but… Li kind of vowed to our parents he’d never do anything to hurt us. And hiding the fact that you leaving was set off by him is going to rub many people in the wrong way. Karen the most.”

Zayn opened the door and saw Liam sitting on the couch with Niall cuddled into his side. “We’ll talk about it later.” He pecked the omega quickly and went to sit next to Liam.

“Hi,” Zayn put an arm around him which settled on Niall’s shoulder.

“Hi.” Liam said absentmindedly, staring at the TV. Zayn knew the alpha had no idea about what was playing on the screen.

“What’s on your mind?”

Liam didn’t react to the alpha’s question and neither did he react to the soft kiss Zayn pressed to his cheek. The raven head knew it was best to leave Liam alone when he got like this. So that’s exactly what he did. He went to the bedroom where Harry was jumping around trying to pull his pants up. How the alpha doesn’t have a permanent concussion is beyond Zayn.

“Babe, you can sit and put them on too, you know.”

“I know.” He still didn’t sit and pull them up. “Did we get breakfast?”

“It’s not here yet. The kitchen got scared with the amount we ordered.”

Harry chuckled, “At least you didn’t have to personally deliver them anywhere.”

Zayn hummed, “Have you spoken to your mother, at all?”

The brunette chewed on his bottom lip, after a few seconds of thinking he shook his head, wet curls slightly dripping around, “I know I should have, but I don’t know. I feel like she’s going to say things I don’t want to hear.”

Zayn shifted closer to the alpha, putting a hand around his waist, “Please don’t shut her out like that. It’s okay if she’s mad.”

Harry took a deep breath and held it till he couldn’t keep it in anymore, “Yeah, I guess. I’ll talk to her. Have to talk to Gems too, she’s been texting.”

“Please do.” He kissed Harry’s cheek and laid his head on the alpha’s shoulder.

“Zayn, Haz, food’s here!” Niall screamed.

*****

“I have booked an hour long massage for all of you, including a half an hour in the sauna, but you can amp up the time wherever you’d like. Don’t worry about the girls we got them.” Zayn explained to all the ladies standing in his living room.

“Can we build a sandcastle out front?” Daisy jumped in front of Zayn.

“No, I want to look for seashells. Wet and warm sand is disgusting.” Phoebe’s nose curled in disgust.

Louis chuckled and put a hand on Daisy’s shoulder to get her to stop jumping, “We can do both.”

“Alright ladies, Brent here will be taking you to your venue. Enjoy.” The alpha in charge asked the ladies to follow and they left.

“You boys sure you don’t want to fishing with your dads? Li, I know you like fishing.”

Liam shrugged, “I’d rather stay and help with the kids.”

“Same.” Harry said.

“You don’t have to. Lou and I got this if you three want to go. The boat’s a real beauty too.” The men had nothing to do while their wives were off getting their massages and it was too early in the day to hit the bar. Zayn had offered to get them massages but they didn’t want that. That’s when Brent kindly suggested fishing. And their boat was huge. Huge was an understatement. For just a fishing boat it was humongous. If Zayn wasn’t squirmy about water, he would have gotten on that thing.

“No, we’re good.” Niall persisted.

Zayn nodded and let it go, “Alright then Miss Daisy let’s go build that sandcastle of yours and Miss Phoebe Niall will be taking you on your seashell hunt, okay?”

“You won’t come with me?”

Zayn hummed and looked at her thoughtfully, “Why don’t we take shifts? I’ll build the sandcastle with Daisy and Li while you go look for seashells with Harry, Ni and Lou and then we can switch in sometime.”

“Okay. Lou with me first though.”

“Done, babe.” Louis took his younger sister’s hand and they all walked out to the beach front. They made sure all of them were heavily lathered in sunscreen.

“I will see you in thirty minutes, okay, Pheebs?”

“Yeah, I will look for one for you. You can keep it in your pocket.”

Zayn fist-pumped the girl and let Harry drag her to the opposite side of the beach.

“Alright Li, you get the water and Daisy and I will build the foundation.”

“Aye.” Liam saluted the two and walked away.

Half an hour passes by quickly and Harry comes running in front of Phoebe who seems to be running away from Louis. “Zayn, Louis has a spider!” Phoebe screams and jumps into the alpha’s lap and Harry runs to Liam tackling him into the ground, although Zayn’s sure it was more the adrenaline than the need of protection from a spider.

“Lou, please tell me you don’t have one.” Zayn shielded the child in his arms laughing when Daisy threw sand at her sister.

“I don’t anymore. I tried telling them but they ran.” Louis put both his hands on his hips and took deep breaths, slightly out of breath.

“Where’s Ni?” Liam asked from where he was lying on the ground with a six feet tall alpha on him.

“He refused to run so he’s walking at his own pace.”

Zayn and Daisy burst into a fit of laughter, causing the others to join in. By the time it died down Niall was finally standing with them, looking over in confusion as they tried to catch their breath, “What’s so funny?” The omega asked with his forehead lines scrunched together.

“Nothing, love. You just never fail to amuse us.” Liam said, “Haz, would you get off me now?”

“I don’t know, I’m very comfortable.”

“Well, I’m not.”

Niall snorted “And _I_ never fail to amuse you _._ ”

*****

“Had a good time?” Liam asked his father as they walked towards their houses from the port.

“Yeah. She’s a complete beauty. You should have joined us.” Geoff puts his arm around Liam’s shoulder.

“I had fun making sandcastles though. And I got a seashell gifted.” He pulled out said seashell from his pocket and showed it to his father.

Geoff smiled at his son warmly, “That’s nice.”

Liam smiled back, this might be the last time his father smiles at him. Depending on how disappointed he is in him after he tells him what he’s going to.

“Thanks for lunch, Geoff!” Louis yelled from behind them.

Geoff chuckled, “You’re welcome!” The fish they’d caught was going to be their lunch for the day, and he happened to scored the most amount of fishes.

“I think the ladies should have returned to their rooms by now,” Zayn checked his watch and confirmed it had been two hours since their massage started. “I think we can meet up in an hour for lunch? The fish should be ready by then.”

Bobby and Geoff nodded, Greg was too busy throwing Theo into the air and catching him and doing so freely without his wife telling him not to. “Hey, Ni, want to take him with you for now?”

“Um?” Niall looked at his boyfriends and they all smiled and nodded, “Yeah.” The blond took his nephew in his arms and bounced him gently till he rested his head against his chest.

“What is that you have to discuss with us after lunch?” Geoff asked his son when they reached his house.

“We’ll talk about it after lunch.” Liam turned on his heel and walked away before his father could try and wheedle out any more information. He doesn’t think he has it in him to repeat himself twice.

“Ni, do you want to bathe him?” Liam heard Harry asking the blond motioning for handing him the baby.

Niall turned away, keeping Theo from Harry, “Are you saying my nephew stinks?”

“No. Gimme, I want to hold him.” Harry opened and closed his fists at the omega.

“Nope.” Niall popped the ‘p’ at the end and walked into their room, lying the baby down on the bed.

Harry frowned and looked at Liam, “Can you go get me Theo?”

Liam gave the alpha a tight-lipped smile, not his usual reaction but right now he was finding it hard to keep up appearances.

“Hey,” Harry said softly, “What’s wrong?” He pulled Liam closer to him, till they were standing chest to chest.

“Dad and I were talking. He looked happy.” Liam whispered.

“Oh, babe,” Harry kissed the alpha’s forehead, “It’s going to be fine. We’ll explain it to them and they’ll understand.”

Liam shook his head, “No, they won’t. You guys barely understood.”

“Liam. Don’t do this.”

“Do what?” Louis asked as he and Zayn entered the house after dropping off the twins at their place.

“He’s saying crazy things. He’s worried about after lunch.”

“Li, I told you, it’ll be fine. They still hate me more.” Zayn winked, thinking it’d make the alpha feel better but he only saw his frown lines intensify. “Li, stop. I know how nerve-wracking this is. But this is your parents. You’re working yourself up, love.”

“You don’t get it, Zayn. You have a reason for leaving. And I am the _reason_.”

“Unless you’re Yaser Malik, you’re not the reason.”

Liam sighed and shook his head, “This is futile. I don’t feel any better. Can I get some space, please?” He saw hurt flash across each of their faces, but he really doesn’t want to be coddled right now.

“Fine.” Louis got up and went to the bedroom, at least Theo was there to make them feel better.

“You’ll come to us if you need to talk, yeah?” Zayn backed up but he wanted the alpha to know that he’ll be here whenever he needs.

“Yeah, of course.”

Harry and Zayn left to go the room. Louis was on his back with Theo in his hand, holding him up high in the air. He brought him down and blew a raspberry on his stomach, making the baby burst into loud laughter.

Zayn looked his omegas with the baby and for the time-being he did not worry about his distraught alpha in the living room.

*****

Lunch was as smooth as it could have been. Geoff was on Liam’s case but the alpha chose a seat far from him and depended on the others to keep him out of the conversation.

“Are we heading to the bar?” Florence asked.

“No. Our place.” Zayn had planned to send the kids including Lottie on a night tour. Theo would be staying with his parents. No reason why the girls shouldn’t have fun.

“Alright.” Geoff nodded eyeing his son who was paling by the second.

At the house, everyone made themselves comfortable and Zayn had ordered them tea.

“Can you just tell us what it is? It really can’t be any worse than everything that’s already happened.” Geoff said.

“Oh.” Liam laughed humourlessly, scaring the parents, making them look at each other.

“Seriously, Liam. Just tell us.” Anne looked at Harry. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

Liam blew air out of his mouth and stood up. He walked to the middle where all of them could see him from, “Alright.” He rubbed his hands together, warming them and trying to calm down, “So we all know how Zayn left without letting us know that he would be leaving. Well that wasn’t exactly as unprovoked as you think it was.”

“What do you mean?” Maura asked.

“Um, before the night he left, we… I went to talk to him. It was a delicate situation and I didn’t exactly do what I went to him to do. There were ways it could have been handled better but I didn’t really think before it came out, I should have been more careful, especially given the state Zayn was in and if I-”

“Liam! Enough of the blabbering. What did you say?” Karen was ready to strangulate her son, if what he did wouldn’t kill her, the suspense would.

“I asked him to court us and then eventually bond with us.”

The parents looked at each other, Gemma’s jaw dropped and she put a hand over it to hide it, “That doesn’t sound too over the top? I mean if that’s what all of you wanted, you would have had to bring-” Anne was having a tough time understanding why Liam was petrified of telling them this.

“I didn’t ask them. I spoke to Zayn without speaking to the boys first.” Now he saw the parents understand the depth of the issue, “It was more of a spontaneous ask.”

Bobby rubbed a handed on his head and Geoff mirrored him, Anne opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, and Karen and Maura looked disturbed.

“So you’re saying, that you proposed a courting to a man who you knew would have a negative reaction and you did all of that without talking to your other mates about this. Is that what you’re saying?” Geoff raised his voice for the last line.

“Yes.” Liam bowed his head in shame. He doesn’t want to look at his father.

“So Zayn left because of Liam?” Anne asked, slowly. The amount of information they were getting on a daily basis was getting a little out of hand.

“No. I left because I had my reasons. And Liam had no part in it. Had he not done what he did this would have escalated and happened at a later date. Nothing would be different except everything would be in happening in the future.”

“The difference would be that Niall, Lou and Harry would have a say. Which they _didn’t_ when Liam asked you to court them.” Karen fumed. “Are you serious, Liam?”

Liam didn’t have anything to say. He was able to fight it out and explain himself to the boys but with his parents and his boyfriends’ parents. He wants to die.

“How could you do that? How did you think this was going to go, huh? What if the boys didn’t want to be courted?”

“Of course they did! My only mistake was not telling them. I know what they wanted.”

“You’re saying they would have wanted you to ask Zayn in the state that he was?”

Liam tried to not let his emotions get to him, he tried to not lash out, but there was a limit. Nobody was looking at the bigger picture! “No. They wouldn’t have, but knowing them we would have spent the rest of our lives skirting around each other. None of this would have been happening.”

“That doesn’t matter right now! What matters is, that you did that and thought that you were in the position to become their Head alpha _after_. Under what circumstances did you think you were capable enough to be their Head Alpha after you pulled a stunt like that? How could you make _me_ promise their mothers that my son was capable enough to take care of them, when the only reason they required to be taken care of was you!?”

“Karen! That was way out of line.” The sheer force of the omega’s words made Louis jump out of his seat. “None of us ever, _ever_ questioned Liam’s Head Alpha capabilities.”

Liam couldn’t stop the flow of tears that escaped his eyes. He knew he wasn’t made to be Head Alpha but he did everything he could to be a good one. He doesn’t do well under pressure and being a Head Alpha is just that. Pressure. He still did it and he’d never complain about it because he loves his boyfriends. He loves taking care of them, but being told he wasn’t good enough. It stung.

“All due respect Karen but you had no right to say that. We made Liam our Head and if we’re okay with it, frankly you have no say in that. It’s _our_ pack dynamic.” Harry said.

Zayn couldn’t take his eyes off Liam. As much as he understood what it was like to be in Liam’s shoes, he hates that Liam’s in _his._ And he’d like it to stop. Now. “Leave. Please.”

“Excuse me?” Karen asked, her expression perplexed.

“Please, leave. I don’t actually care of what you think about this, none of us do. It was our duty to tell you, and we did. For now, please leave.”

“I think we should.” Anne looked at Liam’s parents hesitantly. “Um, we’ll see each other for breakfast.”

“Thank you.” Zayn nodded at her appreciatively. “I’m sorry to have to do this but…”

They got up and left in tandem, the Paynes frowning up a storm.

“Can I please stay?” Gemma pleaded as Zayn held Liam’s hand and dragged him to sit him on the couch and hold him. The raven head looked at the alpha and nodded, she looked like she would be helpful, and Zayn would accept anything gladly to stop the tears flowing from Liam’s eyes. It wasn’t like he was shaking with tears and sobs but they were silent. He’d prefer it if Liam was fighting, or yelling or throwing a fit. Anything that shows that the man is still _alive._

Once everyone left, Gemma sat down next to Zayn, “Liam, my mother and the others will be speaking to your parents, I’m sure of that. But you have to know they are only mad and don’t mean any of that. You are a _good_ Head Alpha. I know that because I’ve seen you with them. I’ve seen you handle their emotions better than you handle your own. And I know everything with Zayn couldn’t have been possible without you.”

Liam wiped his tears and sniffled, he shook his head. Another wave of tears came pouring down when Niall offered him the tissue box, he sighed, “I’m not used to this. I’m not used to my parents talking to me like that.” His voice broke and he shuddered, “I’m sorry. I really am.” He looked at Harry, Louis and Niall, “I never meant for any of that to happen, I just wanted to move on to somewhere, anywhere from where we were. I was miserable and so were you and I know what I did lead to more of misery but…” Liam’s face was blotched red and the vein in his forehead was popping.

“I know.” Gemma placed a hand over the alpha’s, “So do they. We understand.”

Liam shook his head, putting his head in the crook of his elbow, “I don’t want them to think I did it because I was selfish, I did it for us.”

“And in hindsight, no one’s mad at you for it.” Harry said, “We were before but only because you never told us, not for the action. We wouldn’t be here without it, Li. We love you.”

“You do?” Liam looked at the alpha, and Harry had never seen this much doubt in the alpha’s chocolate brown eyes.

“Of course we do you absolute dimwit, how dare you question that?” Louis closed the distance between them in three strides, sitting down in his lap.

“Gem, thanks for staying but maybe we could see you in the morning?” Harry asked his sister.

“Yeah, of course.” Gemma got up and Harry walked her to the door.

“Hey,” The curly head closed the door behind him, “Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her close.

Gemma hugged him back and rubbed her hand on his back. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Louis was still in Liam’s lap when he got back inside, the alpha looking a tad bit better, but he’s seen better days.

“Li, please stop crying.” Niall begged, he had both his arms wrapped around Liam’s one arm. “We love you.”

Liam blew his nose into the tissue Zayn offered, “No, I know that. I just can’t stop replaying the look on my mother’s face.” He squeezed his eyes shut making two more tears fall down. He looked at Zayn next to him, “I’m sorry for ever thinking you just needed to man up and face your father. I’m so very sorry.”

“Oh, babe.” Zayn lifted the alpha’s face, “Hey, look at me,” Liam wiped his face dry, his skin stinging a little due to repeatedly cleaning his face. “You did so good. You were braver than I’ve ever been, and I’m so proud of you. And… I love you.”

Liam’s eyes blew wide, “Yeah?”

Zayn laughed, “Yeah.”

Liam looked at Louis in his lap, the bewilderment on the omega’s face was almost comical. Niall and Harry were sharing the same sentiments.

“It would be nice to hear it back, but you know, take your time,” Zayn shrugged and raised his hands in surrender.

Liam smiled softly, “I love you too.” He leaned in to kiss Zayn. He thought it would be a longer kiss, passionate but the raven head pulled away after one kiss.

“As much as I _love_ doing that. I don’t like the taste of snot.”

Louis threw his head back and laughed, Niall giggled and Harry smiled shaking his head. The omega on Liam’s lap pulled him into a kiss, “I don’t mind the snot.” He rubbed his nose against the alpha’s in an eskimo kiss.

Liam whispered an ‘I love you’ and kissed the omega again. “Apparently only you and another alpha and an omega do.” Louis turned to Zayn and raised his eyebrows.

“I think you know how this works at this point.”

“Zayn Javadd Malik, if you make me ask you for it, I will sic my mother on you and keep my other one so very far away from you.”

“I love you.” Fear was not the reason he caved in, but we’ll never know.

“Oh wow, I’m using that one for the rest of forever now.”

“That’s doesn’t sound like an ‘I love you too’.”

Louis folded his arms, “Maybe I’ll make you ask for it.”

Zayn squinted at the omega and leaned in close for a kiss, Louis coming to meet him halfway. The raven head pulled back though, at the last moment, making the omega give him a look.

Zayn ignored him and smiled at Harry instead. “I love you.” It was possible he was blushing but he’s not been known to be a blusher, although these boys bring out the impossible in him anyway.

Harry scooted in closer and kissed Zayn, “I love you too.”

“You could have done the same thing with me.” Louis pouted, but Zayn continue to ignore him.

“Hey, Ni, want to come here?”

Niall nodded and walked over to Zayn, sitting in his lap, like Louis was in Liam’s. “I love you, baby boy.”

The blond knows it would be inappropriate to moan but oh God does he want to moan, he hasn’t heard those two words from Zayn’s mouth since he left. He would’ve gotten his legal name changed to ‘baby boy’ if it meant Zayn would say it, “I love you too.” He was about lean in to kiss the alpha but pulled back, “I don’t have any snot on me, so you’d better kiss me properly.”

“Okay.” And kiss he did. Niall kissed Zayn with fervour, and for a moment they were back on the tour bus except this time it was permanent. No distancing in the morning and no buttering required from the omegas. This is what their dreams were made of except now it’s reality, and despite other things sucking, this, this was nice.

When the two came apart, Zayn saw Louis pouting, “You do it purely to make me mad.”

“Yes, I do.” Zayn beamed.

“Piss off.”

“It’s not my fault you look exceptionally hot when you’re mad.”

“I’m clearly the bigger person here so, I love you too.”

Zayn smirked, “Do I get a kiss?”

“I don’t know.” Despite his words, he kisses the alpha soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get this down, so, not the best editing but it's out :)


	34. Lick Me Up, I'm Sweet and Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like this is just smut.

“Good morning.” Anne smiled when Niall opened the door for her. They weren’t completely awake yet, “Are you boys not up yet?”

Niall shook his head, and scratched his head, “Not entirely.”

“I’m sorry, I can come back later.”

“Don’t be silly, sit, I’ll go get the others.”

Anne nodded and took a seat, “Tough night?” She asked when Harry walked out, bed hair and all.

Harry blew air out of his mouth and tried to straighten his hair, “Tough is one word for it.”

“Is Liam up?”

“Yeah, he’ll be out soon.”

“Good,” Anne licked her lips and looked at her son, “how are you?”

Harry sucked his teeth, “All things considered, really good. Can’t complain.”

“Really?”

Harry chuckled, “Yes.”

“I spoke to Trish last night. She seemed, um, worried? I don’t know it was a weird conversation.”

“Why?”

Anne shrugged, “We’ve just never talked like that before. It was new and unfamiliar. Not bad though. She was very apologetic too.”

“She did want to speak to all of you but Zayn insisted on doing it first.”

“The trip was a nice touch, I’ll admit.”

“Thank you.” Zayn smirked as he came out of the bedroom, looking fresher than any of the others.

“Good morning.”

“Morning. Should I call for breakfast?”

“I’d like to talk to all of you first if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Good morning,” Liam waved at Anne and sat next to Zayn. The omegas came out looking only a smidge better than they did before.

“Liam, about last night, we spoke to your parents and they are the only ones actually mad. The rest of us are quite alright, to be honest. Right now, not much phases us but what Harry said was right. It’s your pack and we have no say in who should be the head alpha and who shouldn’t.”

“Anne, you need to know I really meant no harm, I’d never-”

“Love, you’re really the last person to give me an explanation. We know it was moment and it’s fine. You all look… well all things considered, all of you look happy.” Anne had taken Harry's word for it.

“We are.”

“Exactly. You’re very much forgiven, darling.”

Liam hung his head, trying to tame his emotions, but God was it a relief to hear Anne say that. He looked at Anne, “Thank you. But really I promise I took care of them, you know?”

“I know, love.” Anne called him over for a hug and Liam embraced her, soaking up all the motherly love he's not likely to get from his mother any soon.

“Breakfast then?” Niall asked and rubbed his stomach.

*****

While everyone was nice and warm to Liam, his parents were still giving him the cold shoulder. It was lunch time and they were _still_ acting pissy.

“Hi,” Louis looked at him, his eyes big and soft, like he was well rested, which he was. “It’s alright. Parents are very stubborn and mean when they want to be.” The omega was watching his alpha pine from the sidelines while his parents talked to everyone but him. Even Zayn. 

“I know.” He sighed and tried to look in higher spirits for Louis. He doesn’t want to bring down everyone’s mood. They were finally having some semblance of a vacation.

“Do you want to go back to the house?” Louis wiggled his eyebrows at the alpha suggestively. Liam barked out a loud laugh, making his other mates look at him. He shook his head at them, “I would love to.”

“Alright then.” He got up and cleared his throat. “Liam and I are going on a walk.”

“Can I come?” Daisy asked, looking up at her brother with innocent eyes.

Liam had to turn his head and laugh and Louis fumbled with his words, “Um, you can, but you know it’s a long walk, you’ll get tired, so how about tonight? We’ll go on a… small one just for you. Okay?”

Daisy looked like she wanted to insist but a long walk does sound tiring so, she was going to pass.

“I don’t mind a long walk actually, can I come?” Niall smirked, knowing his boyfriends’ intentions.

“Sure.” Liam shrugged.

“No, Ni, they’re going for a looong walk. You don’t like walking.” Daisy said, expressions serious.

Louis and Liam start laughing, and it was getting a little inappropriate to be doing this in a room full of their parents.

“You know what Dais, you’re absolutely right. Ni does hate long walks, but you know I like them. So I’ll go with them and Ni can stay with you. Sounds right?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright then, lead the way Li.”

Niall watched the entire exchange with his mouth hung open. He just got cockblocked by his own boyfriend.

“Stay with me, Ni.” Zayn opened his arm for Niall to slide in next to him. The omega pouted but he really didn’t want to fight it out with a seven year old.

“Fine.”

*****

“Haz, Haz, stop.” Liam panted into Harry’s chest. The alpha was shoving his face into his chest. But they were on the couch which is not as sturdy as the one back home and Harry has had enough back issues for one trip. He knows these things shouldn’t be bothering him when he’s hard, but he’s been wired to react that way.

“What is it?” Harry pulled away from Louis who was snogging his head into the couch seat.

“Your back. This couch is too uneven. We need to go to the bedroom.”

“Oh, Li, please don’t make me get up.”

“Please.” Liam removed Harry’s fingers from his hair and got up, not giving either of his boyfriends a choice.

“If I didn’t want you to fuck me so bad right now, I’d be mad.” Harry huffed and ran to the bedroom. He pinned Louis down on the bed and straddled him. He kissed him with fervour and bit his bottom lip, making him moan.

“Feeling a little left out, but I guess you’re mad.” Liam laid down next to Louis looking at the two making out. He’s watched them before. More times than he can put a number to it but it never gets old. It never gets any less hot.

“Will you please,” Louis didn’t get to finish his sentence because Harry attacked his mouth and took off his shirt, throwing it in a random corner.

“What do you want me to do?” He leaned in close to Harry’s head and licked a long stripe on the side of his neck.

“Take off your clothes. Both of you. Now.”

Harry got off of Louis and took off his shirt and worked on his pants. Liam did the same but since Harry had worn skinny jeans they were harder to get off so he was done first. He took the chance to flip Louis on top of him. “Hi.”

“Hm.” He kissed the alpha and slid down his torso.

While Louis licked Liam’s abs like they were made of the most delicious candy you’d ever taste, Harry smiled at Liam mischievously. He leaned down to kiss the alpha and pulled back after a second, “I’m going to get Louis to ride you. And _I’m_ going to ride your face.”

Liam’s eyes rolled back, “Fuck yes. Yes.”

“Lou, you got that?”

Louis hummed and straddled Liam better. “Lou, wait you need prep.”

Before any of them could do anything about it Louis took Liam’s throbbing cock in his hand and aligned it with his leaking hole, pushing down without the slightest hint of hinderance. “Still think I need prep?”

Liam’s chest was heaving and he had to stop himself from thrusting into Louis. He doesn’t like to brag but he’s a considerably _big_. He doesn’t want to hurt his omega. No matter how badly he’d like to move into the brunette’s heat. “Babe, you really shouldn’t ha-”

Louis moved on top holding the alpha’s hips for grip, “I shouldn’t have what?”

“Oh, fucking hell… fuck, Lou.”

“Haz, a little help please?” Louis moved his hips in slow motion, because he knew if he went any faster this would be over sooner than he’d like. Liam needs a distraction.

Harry leaned forward to kiss Louis one last time before he loses it to Liam. He carefully and as gracefully as he could have sat on top of Liam’s chest, fisting his hair which has grown to be the most perfect length, “Ready?”

“Please.” Liam stretched his neck up signalling Harry to kiss him before he sits on his face.

Harry shifted back and banged into Louis, who grunted. He kissed the alpha and Liam bit the curly head’s lower lip, making his groan. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too. More.” Liam kissed the alpha again when Louis quickened his pace. He threw his head back and if Harry wasn’t sitting on top his chest he was sure his back would have arched. “Someone’s feeling a bit neglected.” Liam smirked, but that vanished when Louis moved in the most perfect way.

“Right then.” Harry turned and place his arse, his very perfect arse that had Liam’s mouth watering, over his face. The alpha brought his hands up and separated Harry’s cheeks. Even though he doesn’t slick like the omegas he _still_ smells just as good to Liam. He would never say better but well… he’s usually too incoherent to be taken seriously in such times. “Jesus, Haz.”

Harry sat on the alpha’s face and Liam dove in like a fish who hasn’t been in water till it was about to die.

Louis had sweat on his forehead matting his hair to his skin. He was glistening because of the sunlight escaping from the drawn curtains. He had a blissed out expression and Harry felt the burning _need_ to kiss the omega. He put his hands around his neck, grabbing his attention. “You can go faster, you know? He’s dying down there.”

“I don’t want to.” What he did want was for to Harry to look a little less sane than he does right now. He went forward and kissed the alpha like he had intended to. He went in tongue first and Harry let him dominate the kiss. Both of them moved in sync and breathing got hard after two minutes of making out. Louis threaded a hand through the alpha’s hair and the other one trailed down. He took Harry’s cock in his hand and swiped a thumb over the tip of it. Seemed like Liam had done something pretty much at the same time as Louis and it made Harry’s eyes water.

Harry wanted to squirm out of his body but at the same time he was afraid to move even one nerve because he never wanted this to stop. Liam was hitting the perfect spot because the alpha knew exactly where and exactly how. He wasn’t too loud in bed but he knows if he was, their parents would be able to hear them all the way from here. “I won’t last very long if you keep doing that. Both of you.”

Louis moaned when Liam got tired of his slow place and jutted his hips higher. The alpha tapped on Harry’s arse and Harry got off within seconds. “Yeah?” He asked.

“Lou, you’re killing me, love. Please.” 

“I don’t know, Li. I’m enjoying this pace.” He smirked and he saw it Liam’s eye when the alpha got it. Louis was provoking. He doesn’t want to give Liam what he wants. He wants Liam to _take_ it.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Liam picked Louis up, not giving a single shit about comfort because clearly the omega wasn’t looking for it.

“Fucking finally.” Louis enjoyed being thrown into the mattress and Liam climbing over him. “Haz, you’re in charge of his dick, yeah?”

“Gladly.” The alpha bit his lower lip and smiled, all pearly whites on show. Louis thinks he’s going to bite him but he doesn’t. He wouldn’t mind it actually.

Liam lines up and pushes himself in. He keeps the pace annoyingly fast. And by annoying Louis means with every thrust Liam hit exactly where he was supposed to and it didn’t even give him enough time to breathe. Harry wasn’t making it any easier by kissing his thighs lovingly but adding just the right amount of teeth, making his presence known. “Haz, you’re either going to put it in your mouth or going to get kneed in the face.”

“Alright, okay, okay. Li, fair warning this is going to get over in five minutes.”

“I’m not too far, go on.” He replied breathily.

Harry took Louis cock in his hand and stroked it two times before the omega growled angrily. He put it in his mouth and let it hit the back of his throat. He felt Louis’s hands reach out for his hair. “Oh, Haz, jeez… fuck.”

He was right. It took five minutes before Louis was pouring into his mouth. He got up to watch Louis form an ‘O’ with his mouth and pull his own hair. “Fuck. That was good.”

Liam went faster, making the _pack_ bed shake. “Li, Li, I just came, fuck.”

“Yeah, now it’s my turn.” Liam fell forward and kissed Louis, his hand leaving fingerprints on his hips and his other hand scratches on his sides. Louis almost regrets coming.

Liam grunts in his ears and kisses him through his orgasm. “I love you.”

“I’d love you too if you’d help me.” Harry pouted.

Liam and Louis turned their gaze to look at Harry. His cock standing to attention red and angry. Liam looked at Louis, “You want to?”

“Yes, yes I do.” The alpha got off of Louis so he could pull Harry to him. He laid the curly head down, his hair splaying out on the pillow. Louis kissed down all the way to the alpha’s pelvis, he saw how Harry’s skin lit up with goosebumps. He picked up the angry cock and swirled his tongue around, making the alpha above him impatient. “Lou, come on. We need to get back too.”

Louis chuckled with Harry’s dick in his mouth, _as if he’s going to be awake after this,_ he thought. He took him in deeper, this time making his eyes water. It didn’t take Harry that long at all. The omega got up and licked his lips. “Good?”

“Really good.” Harry’s were already closed.

“We aren’t going back, are we?”

“Nope.” Liam wrapped his arms around Harry and the alpha automatically folded into him, nosing his neck.

*****

When Zayn and Niall got back, the other three were sleeping peacefully. “Should we wake them up?” Niall whispered as he shut the bedroom door.

“No. I think we should just let them be. They’ll be up soon.”

“Hm. I saw you talking to Geoff. How was that?”

Zayn blew air from his mouth, “Very civil. I was… surprised. He didn’t even make a backhanded comment.”

“That’s good.”

“No. Not really.”

“Why?” Niall picked up Zayn’s hand and put it around himself.

“Because it means he blames Liam more than me. Which is such bullshit. The last thing we need is another dick parent.”

Niall snorted. “He’ll be fine. Liam’s good at pleasing his parents, you know?”

Zayn turned his head and kissed Niall. “Sorry you missed out on that.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I liked making out with you in the bathroom for all of five minutes because someone wanted to pee.”

Zayn laughed, “Thanks for letting me know my market value.”

“You’re welcome.” He kissed the alpha again and made a low noise in his chest. Zayn sucked on his bottom lip and licked in when Niall opened his mouth, both making filthy sounds.

When things started to heat up more Zayn pulled away. “We should stop. I mean, you know. I’m not good at controlling. Least of all with you.”

“Least of all with Lou but sure.” Niall smirked.

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is. You think my eyes are bad. You should see how you react to Lou. He doesn’t even need to say anything most days.”

Zayn opened his mouth in shock, “That is not true. I have great control with everyone.”

“Is too. You got in so much trouble during X-Factor just because of Louis.”

“I was a mischievous boy too.”

“Right, okay.” Niall shrugged and picked up the TV remote from the coffee table.

“Oi, stop it.” He punched Niall on his arm lightly.

“Tell me one time you said no to Louis for something he wanted.”

Zayn knew he had to have. He must have. “Oh! I told him he couldn’t buy the PS3 for the tour bus.”

“Yeah, because you bought it for him for Christmas.”

“Did I?”

Niall laughed, “Yes. And if you don’t believe me Liam has it recorded. Louis watches it all the time.”

“He does?”

Niall’s smile dropped, “Yeah. He used to do that a lot. Look at pictures and videos we took. One of us would find him curled up in bed, looking all sad and pitiful. It’s easily one of the worst sights I’ve ever seen.”

Zayn looked away for a second. He wasn’t sure if Niall would want him to touch him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” Niall took his hand, Zayn let out a breath of relief, “I know. But there were many things like that we all did that reminded us of what we didn’t have. But on the brighter side of things, you’re here. So we can just look at pictures now and feel happy.”

“Are you?”

“What?” Niall tilted his head.

“Happy?”

Niall bent forward and kissed Zayn, “More than I could have been.”

“You should have never been sad.”

“That’s a very cheesy thing to say, you know?”

“You like cheese.”

“Yeah, but it also gives me diarrhoea.”

Zayn scrunched his nose and spat out a laughter, “You’re disgusting.”

“Tired too.” He picked up his legs and put them on the couch. He straightened out and put his head in Zayn’s lap.

“We haven’t done anything all day.”

“But I feel so light. Like I just want to nap.” He nosed the alpha’s thigh.

“Want to go join those three?” The raven head ran a hand through the blond hair, liking the quiet in the house.

“Yes, please.”

“You know you’re meant to get up after agreeing?”

“Um, no? I’m not moving.” He wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I’m not picking you up.”

“Uh huh, 'kay. Just drop me between Harry and Liam, thanks.”

Zayn groaned but couldn’t stop from his face splitting into a smile, “You’re spoilt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had nothing today morning. then i spat this one out. I'M REALLY SORRY.


	35. Now We're on the Naughty List

“I can’t believe it’s over.” Gemma said, sipping on her beer bottle. The siblings were sitting out on the beach with a bonfire. Ruth had arrived with her husband and the remaining four days passed by before they realised. Liam’s parents were still cold to him and Ruth did give them a talking down to but they told her to stay out of it. Which was very rude and both Liam’s sisters refused to talk to their parents.

“I know. Finally.” Louis rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

“That’s rude!” Gemma scoffed, “It didn’t suck the last two days.”

“Debatable.” Liam sighed. “I miss my bed.”

“If our parents weren't being such dickheads you’d have enjoyed too.” Ruth said, frowning, “They’re like stubborn children.”

“Yeah, but you two need to apologize to them. You were rude.”

“They were rude to you first.”

Liam shrugged, “Doesn’t matter.”

“I hate how much of a sucker you are for them.”

“No offence, but same.” Niall looked at his alpha apologetically. The past three days, it has taken a lot of willpower not to scream at them. Like actually _scream_.

“Surfing was nice though, wasn’t it Li?” Harry smiled at the alpha, knowing he doesn't want to continue talking about his parents.

“It was. I think Zayn had the most fun though, didn’t you, babe?” He smirked at the alpha, knowing their siblings are going to start throwing things at them soon.

Zayn threw his head back and laughed, making Louis’s head fall off his shoulder, “What can I say? It was like a wet dream. Pun intended.”

“That’s literally the most disgusting and most unfunny thing I’ve ever heard. And I grew up with Harry.” Gemma fake gagged.

“Hey!” Harry shoved his sister. “My jokes are good.”

“Right. Of course.” Gemma was nodding but her face said a different story.

“You’re a jerk.”

“You’re very funny, love.” Niall pulled Harry in for a kiss, visibly putting his tongue in the alpha’s mouth, simply wanting to piss people off.

“Niall get your tongue of his mouth, you disgusting shite.” Greg faces and picked up the crisps packet to throw at the kissing couple.

Niall pulled back and bit his lip, practically eye-fucking Harry.

“Z, how’s Don, Waliyah and Safaa? I mean I haven’t spoken to them since forever.” Lottie asked.

“They’re okay. I haven’t been the best brother lately to be honest.”

Louis nudged his side and shook his head at him. Zayn’s a good brother, there’s not much he can do given the situation. “I don’t think that’s true.”

“I don’t even call anymore, babe.”

“Because we’re around all the time. It’s not your fault.”

Zayn rubbed his nose against Louis’s in appreciation.

“Please, Zayn, I’ve seen enough for a lifetime.” Lottie cringed.

“You’re just jealous.” Louis blew a raspberry at her.

“No, I’m not, I have my own boyfriend.”

“You what?!” Louis snapped up straight next to Zayn, almost head-butting the alpha in the nose.

Everyone laughed and Lottie flipped her finger at her brother and Louis crawled on the sand to get to her, “Who’s he?”

“He doesn’t exist, Lou. I was just kidding.”

“How was that funny?”

“I don’t know, ask everyone who laughed.” Lottie shrugged. “And you aren’t two seconds away from sucking Zayn’s face, so.”

“You better not be getting a boyfriend.”

“You had four at my age! You’re just like Mama, annoying piece of shit.”

“I’m going to tell her you said that.” Niall told her.

Lottie smiled at the omega knowing he wouldn’t do that. But it’s not like her Mama doesn’t know her thoughts.

“We should do this more. Just a siblings thing.” Gemma said.

“I’d like that.” Harry clinked his bottle with hers. Niall squirmed in his arms, most likely looking to get comfortable and snooze off. The alcohol making him pleasantly floaty. “Want to head back?” He asked the blond was who basically trying to drill his head in his chest.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled.

Harry looked at Liam and gestured to Niall. “I think we should head back.” Liam got up and gently pried Niall off of Harry. He accepted all the kisses to his cheeks and the goodnights.

Louis was sitting in the middle of the bed, Niall dead to the world next to him, he was staring at Zayn. Why? Because the man had no shirt on and he had new tattoos. Tattoos Louis knew nothing about. They had a bit of a tradition with tattoos, it’s half the reason they were all eager to get tattoos. Well, all except Niall.

“You got new ink?” Louis continued the gawking.

Zayn knew he was being looked at. He couldn’t help but feel a little excited. “Yeah. A few.”

“Can I see?”

“Haven’t you been staring?”

“I wouldn’t mind a closer look.”

Zayn chuckled and picked up his t-shirt, not wearing it yet. He sat down on the bed, “Look.” He puffed up his chest a so Louis could see them better. The omega traced the one on his right rib, his finger was warm. “You like it?”

Louis looked at the alpha, and he nodded. “Are we just going to stare at each other, or will you please kiss me.” The omega shifted gently, not moving the peacefully sleeping blond.

“Oh, you ask no-” Zayn was attacked, no, _jumped_ on. He fell back and Louis was on top of him, kissing him strongly, his hands on his hips, thumbing one of his new tattoos there.

“Wow. Okay then, hello there.” Harry and Liam walked in to see the pair furiously making out. When Louis heard his boyfriends enter, he kissed Zayn one more time and got up. “He got new tattoos.”

“He did?” Liam asked, eyeing Zayn with hunger. It’s been a while since he saw the alpha shirtless.

Harry went to the bed and shifted Niall from the middle of the bed to the corner, making sure the two stay on the other side so he doesn’t wake up. “I like them.”

“Have you seen them?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged, “I’ve seen him shirtless a couple of time and I noticed.”

“I might have deliberately taken my shirt off a couple of time too.” Zayn got off his back and pushed Harry on his, “I knew you’d see them.”

“Yeah, and my tongue almost took over for my body with how much it wanted to lick you.” Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply when Zayn kissed his jaw and cheeks, every so often darting his tongue out to leave a trail of saliva. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

And Harry got kissed. He also got lost because when they came up for air, he felt a little loopy, like he didn’t know where he was.

“Okay, my turn.” Liam pulled Zayn by his pant’s waist and kissed him. Zayn sucked on Liam’s bottom lip and the alpha felt himself stiffen in his restricting briefs. Liam could feel Louis hovering behind him when he started to let his little whines slip. But then Zayn pulled back. “What?”

“I…I don’t want to jump into this too soon.” The raven head got out of Liam’s personal space.

“Oh,” Liam scrunched his eyebrows and his lips were puffy from the kissing. To Zayn he looked the most adorable and endearing thing, he wanted to close the distance between them again, “Yeah, no, we totally get it. I mean Ni is literally sleeping here, nothing was going to happen.”

“Good. Yeah…” Then it got awkward. Zayn hated awkward. Through all of this the biggest relief had been no more awkward mornings and no more tippy toeing around each other trying to pretend like they didn’t wake up covered in each other’s release.

“Can I sleep on you if we’re done here then?” Louis broke the tension by situating himself directly on top of Zayn. Why not start off the night right there when he knows he’ll end up there anyway?

*****

“Z, you need to calm down. I’m fine.” Liam set the suitcases down from the trunk of the car. They had just returned from their trip and when they were all saying their goodbyes to their parents, Liam was saying goodbye to his. But they completely disregarded him. He tried to hug his mother and she did hug him but it was the worst hug Liam’s ever received, he almost felt bad for asking for one. He told his mother he loved her and that he was sorry and all she did was nod and say ‘I love you too’.

That’s not what bothered Liam though. What bothered him was his father. Neither did he hug him, nor did he say I love you back. He said bye and dragged his suitcase away. Ruth watched as her brother’s heart broke into two. She knows better than anyone how much it hurts Liam to anger his parents. He’s always been the good kid, the kid that never steps a toe out of line.

“Li, they’ll come around. They always do. They’re just not used to being mad at you.” Is all she could say. Her parents were lucky they left.

Liam could have only nodded at his sister, hugging her goodbye. He just wanted to get into his car before he’s caught trying to suck in his tears.

“You’re fine!? You just cried all the way from the airport. I hate that I can say _nothing_.” The raven head whispered the last part.

“I needed to get that out and I did. I’m fine.”

“Like hell you are!” He snatched the suitcase from Harry’s hand before the alpha does something stupid like picking it up and Zayn doesn’t think he could deal with that right now.

Louis took Liam’s arm, the one that didn’t have a suitcase. Zayn being mad at his parents didn’t help the alpha but he couldn’t help but be on Zayn’s side.

“I’ll call for dinner?” Harry asked once they got all the bags in.

“Yes, please.” Liam kissed the alpha, passing him to go upstairs where Zayn went in a huff.

He checked his room first thinking maybe Zayn went in there, but he wasn’t there.

“Z?” He opened the door to what he hopes is the alpha’s former bedroom. The raven head was lying in bed, facing the ceiling. “Are you okay, babe?”

“Are you serious, Liam? Am I okay? Of course I am. I’m worried about you?!” He sat up and banged the mattress, “Why didn’t you say anything to them?”

“Because they’re mad and there’s nothing I can do other than aggravate it. They aren’t too good at being angry anyway. I’m just a little sensitive because I don’t know what it is like for them to be mad at _me_.”

“Yeah, well I’m sure it wasn’t too much to ask for a hug. I’m sorry for my language but that’s a dick move.”

“Parents can be dicks sometimes, Z. You should know that better than anyone.” Liam sat next to Zayn, and tilted his head towards him.

“Yeah, okay. But you’re a good kid.”

“Oi,” Liam swatted his arm, “so are you. Why’s this bothering you so much?”

“Because you were crying! And because it’s my fault they’re mad at you. It makes no sense. It’s all my fault and yet they’re okay with me within a night and being all pissy with you.”

“You don’t need to blame yourself for this. It’s not exactly a lie. You did leave because of my impulsive decisions.”

Zayn glared at him, “We’ve been over this. It’s on me.”

“I don’t know. I like sharing the blame. We can be naughty together.” Liam winked. In a way making Zayn feel better made him feel better, even though his words made him cringe. This is why he’s so much better at being the mother hen than the Head Alpha. “Stop worrying about it now. I’ll call them in a day or two and my mother will be speaking to the others about me nonstop, wait and watch.”

“If you’re so sure, why is the shoulder part of my jumper wet?”

“Because it was a momentary thing. I’m allowed to be upset.”

“I don’t want you to be upset?!” Zayn growled. He only seemed to get more agitated when Liam laughed at him.

“You’re a bit too much. C’mon let’s go down. Harry’s called for food and we can get drunk tonight because at the moment we’re jobless.”

Zayn stared down at the blanket like his eyes would all of a sudden have laser beams coming out of them to end whatever he laid eyes on.

“Cooommee on.” Liam got off the bed and dragged Zayn, “I swear you’re like an angry three year old. Also what are you doing in this room?”

“What do you mean what I’m doing here. I live here.”

“Not anymore, you don’t. We slept in the same bed for a week and now you can forget about ever getting any space.”

“Li, I’m fine here.”

Liam’s eyes darkened and he got closer to Zayn. “Do you not want to sleep with us?”

“Yes, I do. But maybe it’s too early.”

“No. It’s at the right time. We’re already not fucking please at least let us have you in bed. Plus Niall’s probably grown accustomed to it and he won’t sleep if you’re not in there.”

Zayn made a sound at the back of his throat, “Fine. What are we eating?”

“No idea. But I’d kill for a burger. It’s been a while since I had one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: I'm sorry this is so late. I have had a week gifted from satan so it's not been fun but i'm thinking this one will be better.
> 
> Two: Boring chapter, I know. Buuutt we have drama coming in the next one, so bear with me. 
> 
> Three: Merry Christmas?!!!!!!!!!! Because i won't be uploading anytime close to Christmas, i wanted wish all of you who celebrate and your families the best (safe) Christmas.


	36. Kiss In the Kitchen Like it's A Dance Floor

“Nice to you see everyone so smiley.” Nik made himself comfortable and accepted the cup of tea from Louis. “Thank you. How was your little vacation?”

Liam laughed, not finding his memories of his time funny in the slightest, “Eventful.”

“Memorable.” Louis said.

“Fantastic.” Harry added.

And Niall ended it with a cheeky, “Best vacay of our lives.” In an excited American accent.

“Alright, alright, I get it. Who’s explaining?”

They spent the next hour explain everything that happened. Obviously included how amazing Jo was during the entire thing. Zayn had a hard time explaining why he was so angry last night.

“It can be the easier option to find someone to blame. Sometimes even yourself, but sometimes things don’t require blame. Your parents are angry and they can be. And from what I’m hearing from Liam, Zayn I have reason to believe it’ll be fine.”

“I don’t like it. I’m allowed to not like it, right?”

“Sure. But is this really about Liam and his parents, Zayn?”

“What do you mean, of course it is.” Zayn does not like the way Nik was looking at him. He has an all knowing look, the kind his mother gets when she knows something about him he doesn’t want her to know. Like the time she knew Zayn was the one who broke her favourite plate.

“I think you know where I’m going with this.”

“Yes, and I don’t like it. My parents get mad and that’s completely different because I’m mad at Liam’s parents for _being_ mad. It has nothing to do with me.”

“You’re really coming in strong with all the things you don’t like.”

“Nik. They are blowing things out of proportion. I mean, they’re bloody fine with me already? I almost drove them to… I don’t know. I hurt them and that was okay but Liam tried to help and he gets to cry all the way home from the airport. That’s bullcrap and yes, I don’t _like_ it.”

“And this has nothing to do with how you are comparing yourself to Liam and had this been your parents it would have been a normal reaction but because it’s his they can’t react the way they did?”

“No, they can’t.” He wants to do this alone. He doesn’t want the boys in the room anymore, “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Nik sighed and nodded. Maybe they could talk as a pack about it once Zayn was okay with saying it out loud to himself. “Boys can we get a minute?” He looked at the others expectantly.

They all clearly wanted to stay and see what Nik was getting at but Zayn wouldn’t talk with them there.

“Can you tell me now?”

“This wasn’t about them being here or not. It’s more about what you think I think.”

“Let me guess, you don’t like it?”

Zayn wanted to pick up the cushion behind his back and shove his face in it. “Liam’s parents are wrong. You know they are.”

“Nobody said they aren’t.”

“Liam did?!”

“Well, naturally. Liam’s their son, he is inclined to get defensive. You know you would.”

“Right, okay. Fine. Tell me what you think I’m doing here.”

Nik nodded, he wasn’t one to give answers usually but Zayn was angry and any further pushing and the alpha might call off this entire meeting, “I think you don’t want Liam’s parents to behave like yours. You think that no one but your parents can make bad decisions.”

Zayn was silent. More like silently fuming but quiet. “You’re wrong.”

“Am I though?”

“Would that be so wrong of me? I know how much it sucks to have your parents do wrong by you. I also know this isn’t as grave as my situation but Liam was hurt and probably still is.”

“That’s valid, Zayn. But his parents are humans and humans make mistakes. There’s not much any of us can do other than take Liam’s word for it when he says his parents will return back to normal.”

“Did you have to deal with this? Like when you had your situation go a little haywire.”

Nik shook his head, his eyes soft like he wish he would have gone through it so he could tell Zayn it would be alright. “No. But I had neither of my parents support me. You have your mother, so we’ll call it a draw.” He gave the alpha a bright smile.

Zayn bit his lip and tried to control the smile trying to separate his lips.

“Um, there is something else I wanted to ask while we’re alone…” Zayn shifted on the sofa uncomfortably, rubbing his feet on top of each other.

“Of course, ask away.” 

“Uh, I don’t know how to put it exactly, but how soon is too soon for, um, uh…” Zayn gave out a breathy laugh, “well, um. Sex. How soon is too soon?”

Nik laughed. He liked how people got awkward around the subject of sex. “You tell me. How do you think your relation is progressing? Are you in a place you’d like to be with them or do you think a little more time would do you good?”

“I recently moved into the same room as them. And there was a round of ‘I love yous’ exchanged. Does it really get any better?”

“That’s dependent on what you want and what they want. Sex isn’t something you can schedule or make plans for. If it happens and you think it’s the right moment, nothing seems amiss then really, go for it. It’s a healthy release.”

Zayn nodded, taking in all the information. Nothing seemed amiss. In fact everything was perfect. Too good to be true. “Thank you, Nikhil.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now can you go get the boys I have some news.”

Zayn drew his eyebrows together, “What kind of news?”

“Would you just go get them?” Nik smirked.

“Hey.” Harry said when he saw Zayn enter their home studio.

“Hi,” Zayn smiled at him warmly, “Let’s go back, Nik says he has some news.”

“What news?” Louis asked.

Zayn shrugged.

“Which one of us is being shipped to the mental hospital, then?” Niall joked and dropped on Liam’s lap.

“I would say all of you, but I like getting paid so I’d recommend none of you.” Nik gave back as good as he got. Niall loved banter with him. “But I have some good news.”

“Okay, tell us already. The suspense is killing me.” Zayn whined.

“I’m having a baby. My omega, Will is pregnant.”

Everyone gasped. “Wow, man that’s great.” Liam got up to go hug the alpha.

“This one is your third one, right?”

Nik blushed like a school girl being asked for a school dance, “Yeah.”

“That’s amazing, Nik. I’m so happy for you, man.” Zayn hugged the alpha and patted his back. He really does hope to be in Nik’s shoes one day.

“Hey, I know you’re kind of our doctor so I’m-”

“Kind of? Sir, I did not go to school for about six years for you to take that away from me.”

Harry raised his hands in surrender, “Okay, Dr. Nik. I was wondering if you’d like to bring your family over for dinner. The game is on TV next week, maybe you guys can spare us some time? You’ve been such great help, we’d love to have your family over.”

“He really just wants to play with your kids. He’s manipulative like that.” Louis smirked and winked at the curly head.

“I would love that. Although… you might have to put up my husband being a helicopter spouse. He’s not very good when Will’s pregnant.”

“We would _love_ to see that. You see our drama all the time, it’s about time we see some of yours.”

“Deal.” They shook on it.

*****

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asked Zayn who was staring up at the ceiling. The omega laid down next to him, putting his head on his chest.

Zayn tilted his head to meet with Louis’s blue eyes. He couldn’t stop the smile that broke his face. “It’s today.”

“What is?”

“Today is the day we all kissed for the first time. I mean when all of us were in a room together.”

Louis got up and looked at the alpha below, “How could you possibly remember that. It was eons ago and if I’m not wrong you were drunk.”

“I wasn’t too drunk. Plus I’m a lucid drunk, you know that.”

That much is true. Zayn has always been able to control his actions and thoughts while being drunk. The ability of doing so left him when he left the boys. But then he drank more than it was safe to. He’s surprised he didn’t end up in the hospital needing to get his stomach pumped.

“You remembered?”

“Yeah.” Zayn pulled the omega back down and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Louis pressed his head into the pillow as Zayn kissed him. He tasted like their toothpaste, cold and warm at the same time. Louis hummed into the kiss. The raven head pulled back but before Louis could open his eyes, Zayn went back to kiss him. “I love you.” He whispered into the omega’s mouth.

Louis slid his tongue into the alpha’s mouth, exploring it. “I love you too.” He kissed Zayn one more time. “Um, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Zayn pressed a kiss to the omega’s cheek because he couldn’t stop.

“Do you by any chance remember what you said to Harry the night Gigi brought you here?”

Zayn doesn’t remember anything from the moment they left the hotel. He thinks he was drunk before they left. “No. Not a thing. I don’t remember anything from that night. I just woke up in the room with a headache. Why?”

Louis shook his head and shrugged, “You must have done something or said something for him to change his mind.”

“Change his mind…?” Zayn propped himself on his elbow so he was looming over Louis. “Change about what?”

Louis mentally punches himself. He might have walked himself into a conversation they didn’t need. “When Gigi brought you here, we… we didn’t exactly feel too joyous. We were going to ask Gigi to leave and that was to be it.”

Zayn didn’t know what to do with that information. Because when he came to, he remembers Harry getting in the way asking him to stay. He remembers Liam asking him to straighten up his act so he could stay and Niall coming into his room. He can’t imagine them _not_ wanting him back. But of course they didn’t. Of course. Why would they?

“Z, hey,” Louis put a hand on the alpha’s face, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No. No, I get it. I mean I wouldn’t be too enthusiastic either, to have me back.”

“Zayn, stop that. I didn’t mean it like that. I love you, and we really, _really_ wanted you here. You don’t even understand how badly.” Louis propped himself too and kissed Zayn. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

Zayn bit his lip and kissed him once more, “It’s fine.”

Louis knew it wasn’t fine. “Z, pleas-”

“Hey, everything’s ready. C’mon.” Niall interrupted them. The blond was downstairs making a fort to watch movies in while Harry and Liam got the food. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Zayn replied before Louis could say anything.

Niall didn’t seem to buy it but he murmured an okay and left. Zayn turned to Louis, “Don’t worry about it, alright? It’s fine.”

Zayn got off of the bed to leave but Louis pulled his arm, “I don’t know what you said, but I for sure know that this would have happened anyway. Even if we had turned Gigi down that day, I can promise you Liam would have search every damn street in London to find you and get you back here.”

“What about you, what would you have done?”

Liam scoffed, “Well I have Gigi’s number so I’d have just called her to bring you back. I prefer working smarter than harder, you know what I mean? You know how dramatic Liam can be when he wants.” 

Zayn couldn’t stop the laughter that broke out of his throat. It was one of his high pitched ones, ones only Louis could elicit.

“What the hell took you guys so long, we started the movie without you.” Harry frowned at the two but eased up when he saw the two smile like lunatics.

*****

“Why are you in the kitchen it’s only eight?” Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist who was buttering some toast. The scrambled eggs were in the pan and Harry had to say, they looked good not just edible.

“I wanted to get breakfast.” Zayn had to shy away from Harry because his mouth was pressing light kisses to his neck, tickling him. “Babe, I’m going to drop this food if you continue that. Why are you obsessed with my neck?” Harry had curled up behind Zayn in bed and fallen asleep leaving marks all over Zayn’s collar bone.

Harry only hummed and took the plate from Zayn’s hand to place it blindly on the counter. He turned the alpha and kissed him.

Zayn gave as good as he got but his lung capacity gave up before Harry’s and he had to pull away. “Okay, hi, good morning to you too.”

Harry hummed again and smiled, the sunlight entering the kitchen through the window made Harry’s hair golden.

“You’re really hot, you know that?” Zayn put a hand the alpha’s golden hair and pulled him in for a slower kiss.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“I love you too.” Zayn blushed. This has to stop, he doesn’t blush. The butterflies in the stomach can stay though. “C’mon the eggs are getting cold. Let’s get them up, is everyone awake?”

“Should be, two of us is missing.”

“Are we prepared for tonight?” Zayn put together the two trays which were filled to the brim with enough food to feed five people.

“Mostly we just have to cook it. Which we might not get much of a chance to do anything because, well, Liam.”

Zayn chuckled, “I think you two will do fine. Need me to pick some stuff up?”

“Maybe. You can take Lou with you, get- be careful,” Harry said when Zayn lost a little balance with the apple juice on the tray. “Get drinks and some sauces and such.”

“Sure.” Zayn kick-knocked the door so someone could open it. Niall opened the door with a pout on his face. Even the food on the tray didn’t help make the pout go away. “Why are you pouting?”

“I was half asleep while you were gone and then Harry left. I was still sleepy.”

“You can nap in the afternoon, baby boy.” Zayn pressed a quick kiss to the omega’s cheek best he could with the heavy tray in hand.

“You play dirty, Malik.”

“Lou, you and I will be going shopping for stuff Harry might need for tonight.” Zayn placed the tray on the bed and hands dived in to pick up food at the pace of hungry hyenas.

Liam speed chewed his toast and looked at Zayn with a pinched expression. “Harry? I’m cooking tonight.”

“Sure, love, but Haz is better with quantities and stuff. He’ll be helping you, there’s quite a few people so you’ll need all the help you can get.”

Liam scoffed, “No, I don’t. I’ll be just fine. Haz can be on cleaning or whatever else, I can handle the kit-”

“Do you wanted Niall to be added to the kitchen too?” Zayn turned to the alpha with a stern look. Smiley, cuddly Zayn leaving no trace of his presence behind.

Liam clenched his teeth, he did not miss this part of Zayn being back, but if booking the trip taught him anything, he wasn’t going to get into it with the alpha. “No.” He finished his portion of eggs and got out of bed, huffing his way into the bathroom. Just because he cannot say anything about it doesn’t mean he isn’t going to make his feelings on the matter very clear.

“Leave him be.” Zayn told Harry who was ready to follow the alpha.

*****

“Should we get those?” Louis asked as he picked up a can of chocolate whipped cream.

“Is it in the list?”

“No, but Harry isn’t the boss of me. I can get it if I want to.” Louis dropped the can in his trolley and continued to walk down the aisle.

Zayn shook his head as he followed the omega, “You can get it but then don’t whine and pout when he rations it.”

“I swear it’s almost like you want me to move out.” He dropped the bottle of vanilla extract, something that was actually on the list.

“Do we really have a chocolate fountain at home?”

Louis laughed, “Yeah. We got it the night you showed up.”

Zayn hummed and moved in front of the omega. It’s safe to say he doesn’t like thinking about that night.

“Gigi texted me today, by the way.”

“Yeah me too. She’s coming to London in two weeks.”

“We should have her over too.”

Zayn pressed his beanie down lower on his head and fixed the reading glasses he was wearing because the aisle they turned to had people. “I’d have to ask Ni. I don’t think he’s very comfortable with the idea of G yet, and it would be unfair of me to put that on him when I’ve been less than cooperative with Mitch.” He whispered. He put an arm around Louis and quickly got whatever he needed and made to the cashier. He picked the fasted lane and both of them made a point of keeping their heads down. Back when they used to live in their separate apartments, the groceries nearby knew them and would never let paparazzi hang around but they don’t have the same understanding here.

Louis felt terribly guilty. Why did Zayn have to be considerate of Niall’s feelings all of sudden, because they might have done something…

*****

“Hey!” Liam opened the door and let Nik and his family in. For what was probably the first time, Nik wasn’t in a suit. He was in denim jeans and a black shirt, muscles bulging and everything, looking just as good as he did in formals.

“Wow, I know we’re in photoshoots more often than we’d like but are you guys coming from one?” He asked and hugged the alpha.

“Flattery will get you everywhere. This is Will by the way, my pregnant omega and this is Colin his keeper.” Nik rested his hand on Will’s back. The omega was just as tall as Nik. Will was a ginger with hard and sharp features, he had a nice five o’clock shadow. Colin on the other hand was shorter than both of his husbands, not by much though. He had straight black hair, parted on the side, face chisled. He looked miffed at his husband’s comment. This was the drama Niall and Nik were talking about.

“Hi.” Will and Colin shook Liam’s hand and he led them inside.

“This one is Miss Reese. Can you say hi, love?” Nik sat his daughter on his lap. She had Colin’s black hair. Well it could be Nik’s too, actually. “And that is Nate.” He pointed to the two year old on Colin’s lap, who was a mini Nik.

Reese whispered a small ‘hi’ and put her pointer finger in her mouth. “Sweetheart, don’t do that.” Will pulled her finger out.

Liam chuckled. The others entered the living room. “These are my boyfriends, Harry, Niall, Louis and Zayn.”

They all shook hands, “You have been on the cover of too many magazines for me not to know who you are.” Will laughed, “Plus, Nik tells us you’re a funny lot.”

“That we are. Also, Nik, I thought you had three husbands?” Zayn asks.

“I do. Ethan’s an ED Doctor. Today was his off but he got called in for an emergency.”

“Is everyone here smarter than us?” Harry joked.

“I’m sure. Except Nate maybe. He doesn’t know any numbers beyond twenty.” Colin kissed his baby’s head.

“How old are you, Reese?” Louis asked.

She held up four fingers. Louis made an ‘o’ with his mouth. “That’s so big. You must be really smart, huh?”

“I’ll be five in three months.”

“Will you? I’ll have to get a gift for your birthday then, won’t I?”

Reese looked at her father to confer to him. The alpha smiled at her and nodded. “What have we planned then?”

“Well in a few minutes the game will start and then these two will be glued to the TV,” Liam pointed to his two omegas, “and then we can have dinner whenever. Most of everything is already made.”

“Sounds like a plan, it smells great in here.” Colin said.

“So you and Ethan are doctors and who is the designer?”

“That would be me.” Colin grinned, “I have a showroom about thirty minutes from here, you should drop by sometime if you ever need anything.”

“What about you Will, anything to make us feel like a sham?” Niall asked.

Will shook his head, “Please, your work is amazing. I mean I did google you when I first found out Nik took you on. You've been working since you guys were kids. It’s beyond amazing what you do. I’m a marketing executive for a publishing company.” The omega’s smile dropped and he looked at Colin, a frown forming on his face, “Or should I say I _was?_ ”

“Seriously, you want to do this here?” Colin raised his eyebrows.

Will scoffed but they got distracted when Nate started to fuss on his father’s lap, squirming and reaching out to the omega.

“Can he come to me or is that too dangerous, too?” Will got up to get his son. He picked him up and Nate calmed down, resting his head against his chest.

The boys exchanged looks, the room becoming tense. “You lads thought I was joking when said I was bringing drama?” Nik smirked at their uncomfortable faces.

They all appreciated the joke but the same could not be said for the two fighting.

“I’ll turn the volume up to this thing, it should be starting any minute,” Louis took the remote and turned the volume up all the way.

“You guys watch footie often?” Liam set down the bowls of popcorn on the coffee table. “Hey, Reese, you want some M&Ms?”

“Yeah!” She four year old bounced in her seat.

“Li, give her like half the packet, no more. And Will was actually in his uni’s footie team.” Nik informed.

“Really?” Louis already liked the omega, “Damn if you weren’t pregnant we could have had a match in the backyard.”

Will looked at Nik for a second before turning back to Louis, “I mean we can. I’m only five weeks pregnant. Most people don’t even know they’re pregnant yet and do all sorts of things.”

“Nikhil.” Colin grunted.

“Babe, maybe we can revisit this when you’re not carrying.” Nik said softly, rubbing his omega’s back.

“Oh, come on Nik, it wouldn’t even matter, the baby isn’t at any risk, and Louis would be careful, won’t you?”

“Uh…” Louis looked at Nik and at Colin. He regrets suggesting it. “Maybe we can after nine months.”

Will flattened down on the couch and swiped his tongue over his teeth.

They sat watching the TV and every now and then one of the boys took it upon themselves to play with Nate, making the toddler wail with laughter. “If we ever need a babysitter we’ll be calling Harry.” Colin said.

“I would be more than happy.” The alpha smiled when Nate pulled on his hair and tried to put it in his mouth.

The doorbell rang. “Have we called for something?” Zayn asked.

“I’ll get it.” Harry got up and left.

Zayn looked at his boyfriends, all them trying to not catch each other’s eyes.

“Guys, this is Mitch.” Harry introduced and took Mitch’s coat from him.

Zayn’s head snapped up to see the alpha smiling at everyone. He went around the room and shook hands with everyone. Mitch nodded his way and Zayn was too shocked to do anything but reciprocate. He swallowed nosily and shuffled his feet. He felt a pair of eyes on him and when he thought it might be one of his boyfriends, it was Nik. Nik knows of his issues with Mitch.

Everyone kept the conversation going and the kids were enough distraction so Zayn could slip out. Niall and Mitch were playing with Nate, looking all too cosy. It made Zayn want to lash out, make everyone leave their house. He got up and went to the kitchen and made himself a drink. He watched as the ice in the glass began to melt, and he didn’t realise when there was someone with him in the kitchen.

“Z?” Harry said quietly.

Zayn closed his eyes and sighed, he chugged down his drink and put the glass in the sink. Without acknowledging the alpha, Zayn slipped out of the kitchen but when Harry returned to the living room Zayn was nowhere to be seen.

“Have you seen Zayn?” Harry whispered to Liam and the alpha only pointed towards the stairs with his eyes. “Harry, we should have not done this.”

“Yeah, but what is done is done.” Harry got up to go up to Zayn but Liam stopped him.

“I really do not want any yelling while we have company. We’ll talk to him later.”

“Everything alright?” Nik asked.

Louis laughed humourlessly, “You are our therapist so you should probably know. No. Things are not alright.”

“I’m not working right now, but I can go check on him if you’d like.”

Liam shook his head, “No, you came here for a night with friends. He’ll be fine.”

“Should I start setting up for dinner?” Harry asked.

Once he got everyone’s confirmation he went to the kitchen to start heating up all the food he and Liam had cooked.

“Haz?” Mitch stood near the counters, opposite from Harry, “Please don’t tell me he’s upset because of me.”

Harry winced and took off his mittens once he got the chicken out of the oven. “I really thought we had made progress, you know? I didn’t think he’d be mad.” 

Mitch groaned and lightly banged his fist on the counter, “You told me he knew I was coming?! Which is why I agreed to come in the first place.”

“I know, I know. I’m really sorry.” Harry hated that he put his friend in this position but with their relationship taking one step forward, Harry thought Zayn would be past his baseless jealousy. Apparently not.

Harry popped his head into the living room, “Ni, Lou, can you set up the table?”

“Do you need an extra set of hands?” Will asked, handing Nate over to Liam who was booping the toddler’s nose.

“Nope, we’ve got enough here, it’s going to take a bit, Lou still has to make the salad. Mitch’s helping too.” Harry turned around to leave but turned back, “Actually, Li, can you take over for me? I’ll go see where Zayn is.”

Liam nodded, his face giving away how much of a bad idea he thought that was. Liam gave Nate back to Will.

Harry knocked on his bedroom door, but he got no reply. He found no one when he opened the door, which means Zayn was in his old room. This time he did not knock on the door and opened it, finding Zayn on his phone in bed. “So what, a minor inconvenience and you come back here?”

Zayn said nothing and neither did he look at Harry.

Harry balled and relaxed his fists a couple of times, “Zayn, don’t ignore me.”

Zayn ignored him. It’s like Harry wasn’t even in the room.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Harry got angrier for every second Zayn did not bother to acknowledge his presence. “Zayn?!” He did not want to be screaming, he hated the way Zayn was making him feel right now, the way he was feeling was too similar to their early days. “Fuck this. If you want to make a scene that’s fine too, but dinner’s ready.” He slammed the door hard behind him, not caring if everyone heard it.

“Table’s set, babe, is he coming?” Niall stopped Harry at the end of the stairs.

“I don’t know and neither do I care.” Harry walked past the omega.

“Let’s start, Colin are you sure you don’t want to sit him on the table?” The alpha had Nate on his lap, unfortunately they didn’t have a highchair and the table was too high for the toddler.

“Trust me, he eats like this most days, he and the highchair don’t have the best relationship.” Colin bent down to kiss his baby’s forehead.

Harry nodded and took a seat next to Mitch. He looked at Mitch apologetically knowing how uncomfortable he made his friend. “Is he not coming down? Does he really hate me that much?”

Harry wanted to shatter every plate on this table. He has prided himself on having great composure and emotional control but Zayn was _pushing_ it. “No. Absolutely not. This isn’t even about you anymore, he’s behaving like a child. Please don’t let this ruin your night, I promise no one hates you.”

“Haz, you really shouldn’t have lied to me.”

Great now he has an upset boyfriend and an upset friend. “Do you want the mashed potatoes? I tried this new method, I think you’d really like them.” Just as he was about to serve it, Zayn walked down and took a seat on the empty chair next to Nik.

“Hey.” Nik smiled at the alpha and Zayn frowned.

“Please. If you try to psychoanalyze me right now, I will choke myself on food.” Zayn whispered. He didn’t want Reese hearing his little threat.

“I wasn’t going to. Also blackmail doesn’t work on me.”

“You’re annoying, you know that?” Zayn accepted the bowl of salad sent his way by Louis. “Don’t look at me like that, Nik. I’m really not in the mood for it.”

“We’ll be talking about it tomorrow.” Nik warned. He’s aware of not mixing personal relationships with professional but he can hardly help it.

“Okay then till tomorrow don’t look at me like that. Pick a side, either sympathise with me or ignore me.”

“I think I’m fine being neutral. Do try to smile though.” Nik turned back to the conversation at the table.

Dinner was good. No more drama and Zayn even contributed to the conversation some. The chocolate fountain being a big hit with the kids, Nik complaining about the fact that he’s the one to put them to sleep and what a nightmare it is going to be.

“Can I pack some food for Ethan? We have so much food.”

Nik nodded knowing they’d give him some anyway, and Liam got to pack the food immediately. “He’s going to want to meet you even more now that he has tasted what you can cook.” Liam blushed.

“It’s in microwavable boxes so just heat it for three minutes or so.” Will accepted the boxes and thanked him.

“I think we should go. I’m losing this one fast.” Nate already had curled up on Nik’s chest, his thumb in his mouth which Colin tried to remove but the boy glared at him, ready to cry.

“Okay, but you sure you don’t want to stay for some tea? You could put him down in one of the guestrooms.”

“I would but he’s not the one I’m concerned about.” He said eyeing his daughter who was glued to Niall’s iPad. The two were watching something on YouTube, the blond looking too involved for someone aged twenty-three.

“Alright.” They all got up and hugged each other goodnight. Will asked Harry about the mashed potatoes recipe and the alpha gladly told him he’d text it to him.

“See you tomorrow, boys.”

“Tomorrow?” Niall asked.

Nik hummed, “I’m scheduling a meeting.”

They all just nodded, knowing what the topic of conversation was going to be. Mitch was leaving with the family of five. He was putting on his coat right as they left. Zayn was lingering behind the boys while they apologized to Mitch and hugged him.

“Zayn,” Mitch spoke to the alpha, “I swear I did not know you weren’t okay with me coming. I’m sorry.”

Harry wanted to cry. He wanted to stand in the shower with hot water steaming the room and just _bawl_.

“Can hardly blame you for it.” The raven head deadpanned.

“Goodnight, guys.” With that Mitch left.

Zayn climbed up the stairs without a word to anyone.

“Z, wait.” Louis called.

“Let him go.” Harry said loud enough for the alpha to hear.

Zayn hadn’t said anything till now because he didn’t want to ruin the night, but now that everyone’s gone, he’s more than okay with ruining it. He turned to the four and stepped back down, “You do not get to be pissed right now. I’m not the one who went behind your back to invite someone you didn’t want here.”

“He’s our friend, Zayn. He’s been here for every game since we’ve known him, babe. He’s not all that bad, you have to know that and we want nothing to do with him romantically.” Liam said kindly.

“This isn’t about him, Liam. This is about all of you going behind my back. I don’t like interventions, especially of this nature, and I think everyone here is aware of that. You brought this upon yourself.” He pointed to Harry.

Harry folded his arms, “You need to grow up. This isn’t a playground fight that I chose to play hide-n-seek with Mitch instead of you. This is basically the definition of unreasonable.”

“I really don’t want to hear it, Harry.”

Harry got closer to Zayn, “You know what, Zayn? I don’t think we’ve come as far as we thought we have. We’re _exactly_ where we were.” He spat out and jogged upstairs and within a few seconds they heard the door bang.

“Z, we’re sor-” Louis tried.

“I’m tired.” Zayn turned and left his really sad looking boyfriends behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe, happy new year?


	37. Treat People With Kindness

Harry said that they were exactly where they were. Meaning they made no progress. They think Zayn is putting no efforts. They think he’s doing _nothing_ , that he’s useless. He knows being mad at Mitch has no point and the entire trip he kept telling all of them that the article fiasco has been dealt with but he was lied to. They could have sat down, had a discussion about it, they could have tried to convince him instead of the sudden ambush.

He turned on his phone to see it was nearly half past one. Nothing he did would help him sleep. He tried changing positions, flipping his pillow, tugging on his hair, whatever else he could do, but to no avail. If this went on he’s going to be beyond grumpy the next day, and he _knows_ Nik is going to give him shit for it.

He turned once again to lay on his stomach, his least preferable sleeping position but it is the only one he hasn’t tried yet. Just as he came to unconsciousness his brain started to think back to yesterday morning when they were happy and he was back to square one, no sleep. He turned back to sleeping on his side. He isn’t even that mad anymore, only sad. Sad that Harry thought he wasn’t trying hard enough, sad that his boyfriends, men he loves can’t sit down and have a conversation with him, sad that no matter how hard h-

“Z-Z?” His door opened up, slightly, outline of Harry’s taller frame visible to him. He was going to pretend to be asleep, like he said before, he really doesn’t want to hear it. “A-are you awake?” He heard Harry choking and then gasping for air. Zayn’s never moved so quickly in his life as he did in that moment.

The raven head snapped up and switched on the lamp on his bedside table. He looked at Harry and, oh his heart _twisted_. He felt this ugly feeling seep into his bones. He likes to call that feeling guilt. The alpha in front of him looked very little like the man he loved, because Harry is sunshine, he’s smiley comfortable afternoons. This Harry had dishevelled hair, blood shot eyes, sweaty face and a quivering lip. He hates this Harry. He made this Harry and he hates himself for it too.

“Haz, what the hell?” Zayn got out of bed in one swift move and pulled Harry to him. His jealousy be damned, he’ll add Mitch to the pack if Harry wants. He’ll add whoever, he doesn’t care, why is Harry shaking so hard?!

“I’m so sorry, Zayn. I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry.” Harry tucked his head into Zayn’s neck, his entire body shaking with the sheer force of his sobs. He had been up crying since he hit the bed. “I didn’t mean what I said. I swear, Z, I didn’t mean any of it, please forgive me.” He knows he’s getting all kinds of bodily fluids on Zayn but he can’t stop. He thought he could put himself to sleep through all the tears, he’s done it before he didn’t _want_ to.

“Baby, you’re so warm. Calm down.” Zayn pulled him to the bed, not letting the alpha go even for a second. He kept his arms tightly wound around him, shushing him. Once they got in bed, Harry adjusted himself to sit in Zayn’s lap, legs wrapped around his waist. He did it all while keeping his head down and continue crying. “Hazza, love, you’re going to make yourself sick if you keep this up.” Zayn kissed whatever part of Harry he could reach within how much the curly head let him move. “I’m not mad, Harry. Babe,” He tried to get Harry to look at him but the alpha shook his head, refusing to stop crying. “Baby, please.” Zayn was near to tears himself.

“I’m sorry.” Harry cried, his breathing getting worse. The alpha was now coughing, too in between because his lungs weren’t able to keep up with the apologizing and heavy weeping.

Zayn knows his upper body strength has gotten better than what it used to be when he was only eighteen but he isn’t sure if he can pick up a six feet tall alpha and flip them over, all while being tied to each other. He’s going to try anyway. It almost worked but Harry’s leg got caught in the covers and the alpha whined into his neck. It was a quick fix though, and then he had Harry on his back and him on top of the curly head. The turning gave him a little purchase on Harry’s face because he wasn’t able to rest his head all the way into his neck. “Haz, we’ll talk once you can breathe easier, alright love? I promise I’m not angry at you. Not for saying what you did and neither for Mitch. Calm down, love.” He got Harry to lay his head down on the pillow, and take deep breaths, rubbed on his chest till he felt it deflate more and more.

It took about ten to twelve minutes for Harry to have calmed down completely. “There we go, babe.” Zayn kissed his forehead and he felt the curly head take a deep breath under him, leaning into the touch of his lips. “Can we sit up, hm?”

Harry’s nod would have been missed if his head wasn’t in direct contact with Zayn’s. The alpha helped him to sit and brought his blanket up to cover him. He was shivering slightly once his body cooled down from his meltdown. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Enough of that, love. You don’t need to be anymore.” Zayn leaned forward and kissed the alpha, snot be damned. “What happened, Haz? Why didn’t someone calm you down?” Surely Liam would have never let Harry get so far into his delirium.

“They weren’t with me. They’re in the guestroom.” Harry’s breath got caught in his throat once again from all the crying. “They said that they can’t be picking sides and it’d be best i-if we talk in the morning.”

“So they left you alone?” What the hell? Zayn’s going to catch his death here.

“You were alone too.”

“Okay, and? You should have told me you were alone.”

“It was the right thing to do. We don’t take sides.”

Zayn groaned, “How long have you been like this?”

“Since they left. Which was pretty much three hours ago.”

“Baby.” Zayn hugged Harry, “You should’ve come here the second you started to cry.”

“I feel so bad though. I was angry and I said things I didn’t mean,”

Zayn nodded, “I know, it’s fine. You’re fine.”

“No, no, it’s not. I was so angry, Zayn. I never get so angry.” His eyes filling up again.

Zayn hugged Harry again, not wanting another meltdown on his hands. “Can I ask you what made you so mad?”

“Everything. For starters, the fact that you still don’t trust us when we say Mitch is nothing more than a dear friend. But most of all, the ignoring. Zayn, I can’t tolerate being ignored, not by you, not by Liam, not by Niall, and not by Louis. I hate it. It makes me feel _horrible_. You used to ignore me all the time before. After every time we slept together or even got remotely close.”

Zayn mouth formed an ‘o’. “It was the ignoring? Babe, I was only ignoring you because had I opened my mouth, we’d have fought then and there. There were too many people here. And the other times because I was too much in love with you and could no absolutely nothing about it.”

Harry cleared the tears in his eyes and nodded, “But it hurt.”

“I’m sorry.” He kissed Harry again and pulled him down to lie down. The alpha came down easily and curled up with him. “I won’t ever ignore you. I will kindly ask you to fuck off.” He joked.

Harry pulled away and smacked his arm, “No. You love me.”

Zayn think it’s more Harry reminding himself that he loves him, “That I do. I love you.”

“Nik’s coming tomorrow.”

“I know, he told me during dinner.” Zayn shoved his nose in Harry’s neck this time and he understands why Harry has his nose tucked away in his neck all the time. It feels bloody good. “The food was amazing by the way.”

“Liam did most of it. And thank me right now.”

“What for?”

“Liam was mad that you made me work with him, but I saved him a spanking.”

“Shouldn’t Liam be thanking you then? I quite enjoy spanking him.” The alpha grinned.

Harry chuckled and Zayn shifted to get closer to him. There wasn’t any place left between them, not even for air. They breathed each other in for a few minutes, muttered some nonsense and kissed. “Z, can you, um… can you do me a favour?”

“Anything.” Zayn twirled a strand of Harry’s hair.

“Can you spank me?” Harry whispered.

“Huh?” Zayn sat up and his eyes were blown wide.

Harry followed suit and got up, under the assumption that he might not get what he asked for, “I…I would feel much better if you did. It would help me feel, I don’t know, less guilty.”

“Babe, I was upset, I’ll admit that but I’m not anymore. If anything I hurt you more than you did me.”

“I don’t care. Please.”

Zayn sighed and nodded, “Haz, I’m not mad, not in the least.”

“You would have been if I hadn’t walked in here deprived of oxygen.”

“Yes, but we would have talked tomorrow and ended up here anyway. Well, there would be more of us in bed, but, you know.” Zayn shrugged a shoulder.

Harry licked his lips and folded them in, he lowered his eyes.

“Oh, don’t do that. I will spank you, I never said no, it’s not required is all I was saying.” Zayn scooted over to the end of the bed and set his legs down. “Come.” He patted his legs.

“Like now?” Harry was expecting in the morning or even later in the afternoon.

“No time like now, love. Let’s get it done with.” He patted his thigh once again and watched as Harry crawled to him. “Take off your pants.” Had this been a real punishment, something Zayn actually thought needed discipline, he’d have been much stricter.

“Do I lay across your knee? Will that be comfortable for you?” Harry felt very awkward sitting half naked. Nothing Zayn hasn’t seen before but given the situation, he feels, well, naked.

“You’re not that much taller than me, Haz. Stop thinking about it and get over here.”

“Okay.” Harry did what Zayn said and laid across the alpha’s knee without thinking about it. Before he knew Zayn had adjusted him and telling him to breathe regularly and that he had to count. Liam doesn’t make the omegas count and from what Harry’s seen, and he’s seen a lot, Zayn doesn’t either.

“Why count? You never make the others count.” It shocks Harry that Zayn’s never spanked him. He’s had a go at Liam, Louis and Niall, and it’s most definitely not because Harry hasn’t given a reason to be spanked.

“They need discipline and you need to feel better. Counting will tell you how much you’ve received and make you feel better. Also helps your mind distract you from the pain, to an extent.”

“Have you taken a page out of Nik’s book?”

Zayn laughed, “Don’t need to be a doctor to be a good alpha. You come up with these things for the omegas too. And dare I say for Liam too.”

Harry smiled up at Zayn’s, his neck starting to tingle because of the position.

“Alright, love, I’m going to start. You can keep your head down and count. I won’t be going easy, so this is going to sting.”

Harry nodded and regulated his breathing just like Zayn asked him to. The first one took him by surprise. He’d never think Zayn was weak, but this man Steve Rogers-ed his arse. This was some super-solider strength, he almost forgot how numbers worked. “One.”

The second and third were given in quick succession, the third one jerking Harry forward. He counted and Zayn rubbed his skin, which was starting to colour. As it went on, Harry’s eyes watered and he felt the slightest regret for asking Zayn to do this. There would be no way he’s sitting comfortably. By the time they reached their twentieth one, Harry was struggling to not push off of the alpha. “Are you okay, love?”

Harry scoffed, “What’s the colour of my arse?”

Zayn bit his lip and whispered a low, “Red.”

“Then I’m very much not okay, thank you.”

“This may not have started as a punishment but it can turn into one.” He scolded and rubbed his red cheeks, thinking that he may not be quite done yet. “Five more and we’ll be done. Don’t count these last ones, they’re going to hurt.”

Harry sniffled and closed his eyes. He had a tight grip on the covers but they got tighter when Zayn's palm met his hot bottom. He could feel the heat it was giving out. “Motherfucker.” He breathed, he could barely help it. It took everything for him to not lash out and run away.

Zayn grunted and hit Harry on altering cheeks and the last one on both. Harry was clenching at the cloth too hard and he hadn’t even realised that Zayn was done. “Hazza, babe, you’re done.”

“Oh, thank God.” Harry went loose on his lap and groaned. “That was bad. So bad.”

“It wasn’t even my worse. C’mon, up you get.” Zayn pulled Harry up. “Hi.” He said once the alpha was sat in his lap.

“Hi.” Harry rested his forehead on Zayn’s shoulder, “That was not nice.”

“I know, but do you feel better?”

Harry nodded and pulled back to look at the alpha under him, “Thank you.”

Zayn smiled at him and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip when the curly head opened his mouth. He kissed him once more before he hummed and pulled back, “Can we sleep? Now that we both feel better, I’m tired.”

“Should we go to them?” Harry got off of Zayn’s lap and rummaged for his pants in the covers. He put them on and turned to the alpha only to find him ogling him. He chuckled, “Enjoying the view?”

Zayn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wouldn’t be fair to the others if Harry and Zayn were to fuck right now. They’ve slept under the pretence that both of them are furious and sad. It would be wrong of them to have fun while they’re sleeping restlessly, Zayn reminded himself. “Please let’s just go to sleep. They can find us here in the morning. Which I hope is after ten.”

“You ask for too much, alpha. Niall will be here by seven latest.”

“Well then he’s getting pulled down and put right back to bed.” Zayn held Harry from behind and forced the alpha into relaxation. It took less than five minutes for both of them to be knocked out cold.

*****

Niall woke up at about five thirty which had to be the biggest monstrosity that had ever occurred in this house. He shook Louis awake.

“Mnmm,” Louis groaned and turned away from Niall, “No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” Niall whispered in effort to not wake the alpha behind him. Liam had struggled to sleep quite the bit in the first place.

“I literally do not care. Go check on Harry if you want but I am staying right here.” Louis whispered yelled back.

“Fine. I’m going then.” Niall hated a grumpy sleepy Louis. He slipped out of bed and padded his way out of the room. He doesn’t despise a room in his own home, but it’s easily been the worst sleep he’s gotten in this house. Worst days than yesterday, for sure, but the worst sleep.

He walked to his room and opened the door carefully not wanting to wake Harry up if the alpha had fallen asleep. But he came to an empty room, with his bed looking like someone had fought a war in it. There was only one other place Harry could be in at five thirty in the morning but the man wasn’t in their home gym either. Panic set into his Niall’s body and he ran to the guestroom where Liam and Louis were sleeping in. He did not bother with the noise this time. “Liam?! Wake up, Liam.” He shook the alpha and he startled the man awake.

“What, what is it? Are you hurt?” Liam cupped Niall’s face and checked him over for any injuries. He doesn’t see any in sight, but it could very well be internal.

“Harry. He’s gone. I can’t find him.”

“What?” Liam and Louis said at the same time. “What do you mean he’s gone?” Louis jumped out of bed and ran to his room. The bed was obviously empty so he opened the bathroom door, and just like Niall said, no Harry in sight.

“The gym, he will be in the gym.” Liam ran out backwards but Niall stopped him.

“I checked. Passed the kitchen on the way too, he’s not there.”

“Did you check the garage to see if his car’s gone?”

Niall shook his head, his tears blurring his sight. “We should get Zayn. He’d want to know.”

Louis and Liam muttered their agreements and swiftly went to Zayn room. Once again none of them bothering with keeping quiet. He’s meant to be awaken anyway. “Zay-” Liam’s voice got caught in his throat when he saw the sight in front of him. Zayn was entangled with Harry, their limbs in perfect tangle. The raven head was snoring lightly into curly brown hair.

“Are you fucking _joking_?” Niall clutched his hair. His heart had nearly given out and these two were busy being the picture perfect couple. The omega was moving towards the bed, throwing himself on it and landing on Harry’s leg, which had Zayn’s foot wedged in it. The alpha grunted in his sleep, and took his foot away. Harry on the other hand merely shook his leg like Niall was a tiny inconvenience in posture.

Niall frowned, “Wake the fuck up.” He shook Harry. The action was more useful against Zayn because the alpha woke up looking at Niall incredulously, “What are you doing?”

“You left us worried and slept like a fucking log. Couldn’t you come get us?”

Zayn turned to the other two standing and watching, both of them entertained. He turned back to the angry blond in bed, “We didn’t want to wake you. We knew you’d come to us, did not expect getting attacked on though.”

“Can we not yell at this hour of the day?” Harry croaked. His voice laced with sleep and the side of his face that was previously buried in Zayn’s arm was red.

“Look at him,” Niall snarled, “Move.” He pushed Harry on his back, trying to bring distance between Zayn and the alpha. Harry’s bottom met with the bed, sending shocks of discomforting burn.

“Ow, Niall, please. We’re sorry, okay?” Harry adjusted himself on his side again. “Can we sleep please? We have about four more hours and I’d really appreciate it if we spent it sleeping.”

“Are you in pain?” Louis asked. He recognizes the face Harry pulled when Niall shoved him onto his back. But it couldn’t be… could it?

Harry finally opened his eyes to look at Zayn, his face reddening at his omega’s question. Zayn grinned in answer, Harry cleared his throat, “Um, well, last night I came to Zayn crying and he and I talked. We, uh, apologized and sort of made up. I was very overcome with emotion and I-”

“I spanked him.” Zayn interrupted. Harry gasped and hit the alpha’s arm with the back of his hand. “What? It’s better I said it. You were sat here waxing poetry.”

“You got spanked, seriously?” Liam was trying to keep a smile from cracking his face. Harry’s never been spanked by Zayn. Louis on the other hand did not lend Harry the same courtesy as Liam. The omega burst into guffaws of laughter.

“Oh, this is great, this is the highlight of my year.” Louis nearly fell over and Niall smiling like a lunatic looking between Louis and Harry.

“Ha, ha, ha, it’s so funny.” Harry made an annoyed face.

Louis shrieked and fell face first on the bed and pushed himself up on his arms, “I get to tell Nik.” He laughed some more and Niall, Liam and Zayn joined in.

“Piss off. All of you.” Harry pouted and got out of bed, Niall pulling on his arm with not a lot of force because the omega was laughing with his whole body. The alpha freed his hand and walked out of the room to go back to his own bed. He can sleep while they spend time laughing at him.

Harry made himself comfortable on the large bed, laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes. He grunted and closed in on himself when a certain blond threw himself on top of him, “Niall! I have bones that can break, you know?”

“Don’t talk like that or Zayn might spank you again.” The omega said through a giggle.

“Ugh,” Harry jiggled so the omega would fall off of him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He came closer to the offended alpha and kissed him on his cheek, “It’s just funny is all.”

“Okay enough, leave him alone.” Liam came behind Niall and pulled him away. He laid down in the place previously occupied by Niall and puckered his lips at Harry.

The curly head stared down his alpha but alas gave in and kissed him. “Sorry for leaving you last night.”

Harry chuckled, “Heard it from Zayn?”

“Yes and no. I felt like a dick for leaving anyway.”

“You only have to apologize to my arse, really. It fucking _hurts_. I can’t believe I called Niall overdramatic that one time.”

Liam snorted, “Now you know better than to ask for one.”

“Oh my God, I was gone for five minutes, how’d he tell you everything?!”

Liam kissed the alpha once again, “Sleep, my love, we’ll need the rest for Nik’s visit today.”

*****

Nik was observing Harry and Zayn who were sitting together in close proximity. They deliberately did it to prove to Nik that they have made up. “How did it happen?” He pointed at the two.

Zayn smiled at Harry and told Nik the events of last night. Kindly leaving out the spanking detail, much to Louis’s regret. He still found it extremely funny how Harry spent the entire day trying to find things to do so he wouldn’t have to sit.

“It’s great that you’ve found a way to put this behind you but I’m not sure the problem is entirely solved. What about Mitch?”

“What about him?” Zayn lost his comfortable posture and sat up. His shoulders tense, and he knew right away that Nik was reading him like an open book, he had that annoying look in his eye.

“You can’t react like that every time they invite him. You’d never be able to sit again Harry.”

Harry mouth went agape as he stared at the alpha.

“Why are you guys constantly shocked when I know something you haven’t told me about? The surprising factor should’ve left by now.” Nik was smug and Harry wanted to get back at him. Only if he knew how. “Back to you though, how would you deal with Mitch being back?”

“I told this to Mitch last night. I was mad about him being here, yes, but I was certainly more pissed about the fact that no one thought of talking it out with me. We could have had a conversation instead of going behind my back and inviting him. He felt awkward too, I could see it.”

“Yet you did nothing about it.” Harry grumbled.

Zayn squared his eyes at him, “What was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know? Been warmer to him?”

“Sorry I wasn’t in the mood to be very nice. The very people I live with lied to my face and it pissed me off.” Zayn shifted away from Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. The only thing they did was invite someone over for dinner, the alpha’s dramatics were beginning to get on his nerves.

“Zayn, could you explain why you don’t like Mitch? It’s been far too long for you to still think there was something between them and Mitch.”

All of them looked at Zayn expectantly, the alpha sighed, “It’s not so much that I don’t like Mitch, we started off on the wrong foot and he’s left a sour taste in my mouth is all. I truly was only angry because of the deceiving.”

“What about Gigi, you’ve been a real hypocrite when it comes to that.” Harry pointed out.

“Except I have not. I didn’t invite her behind your back and put you in a position where you couldn’t get out of it.”

“Uh,” Louis began, “It’s true. Gigi texted me and Z telling us that she’s coming to London soon and when I suggested having her over he did say he wanted to make sure we were all okay with it because he didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. Niall especially.” He hadn’t had time to explain this to the others, it would have been too late anyway. They could have never uninvited Mitch.

Nik smiled at Zayn, the look in his eye changing to a proud one. Zayn could do with this look. “Okay, so you’ll apologize to Mitch then, yes?” Nik folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

“I…” Zayn clenched his jaw and unclenched it a couple of times, “Fine. Yes, I will.”

“Really?” Niall asked in amazement.

“Yes.” Zayn said.

Nik clapped, “Good. Proud of you.” He winked at Zayn but alpha only frowned.

“Now that you’re done being nosy about our life, why do you look like death?” Zayn had noticed the bags under the alpha’s eyes immediately as he walked in but Nik usually meant business in the starting.

“Colin is very close to being served divorce papers by Will and I might not stop him. He made me sleep on the other side of the bed away from Will because I tend to throw my leg over him sometimes and that’s not allowed anymore. So I slept like crap because I missed my place and my omega. Don’t get me wrong I love Ethan but we each have a fucking side and I was evicted from mine.” Nik was nearly breathless at the end of it. He took a few breaths and composed himself.

“Sounds like a handful… but isn’t Colin right? Will is pregnant and mate your leg is like the size of a tree.” Liam said shyly.

Nik frowned at the alpha, “Will isn’t heavily pregnant and I know not to do that when he is. I did go to med school for God’s sake.”

Liam held his hands up in surrender. Louis giggled, “You have nine months ahead of you, good luck.”

“Colin needs it more than I do. I’ll not be surprised if he doesn’t join us in bed tonight.” Nik sighs, he’s so tired he can barely hold his posture.

“Get some sleep, you look like you need it.” Zayn sympathises.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Nik got up and got his keys from the coffee table, “I better be getting a call soon about that apology.” He pointed at Zayn and hugged the omegas when he was offered one.

Nik walked out the door but turned the last minute, “Shoot I forgot your boxes, Ethan loved the food by the way. Liam, he says you should quit singing and be our cook.”

“No. He’s our cook.” Niall blew a raspberry at Nik.

The alpha laughed and shook his head, “You’re worse than my four year old.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021\. 
> 
> 2021\. What the fuck. Anyway, Happy New Year. This was supposed to be up yesterday as the last update of the year but I conveniently got drunk and forgot how to use a laptop :). So now it's the first?!
> 
> Also by tpwk I meant treat Mitch and Gigi with kindness. It's only a coincidence that he released the mv today. ofc 🙄.


	38. Now I'm at the Age When I Know What I Need

“We shouldn’t have called him so early. What will be do for the rest of the evening?”

“What do you mean ‘what will we do’, we’re friends. We’ll do things that friends do.” Niall said.

They had invited Mitch, reassuring his multiple times that Zayn knows this time and he wants him there. They might have gone a little overboard with telling Mitch how excited Zayn was but everyone knew Mitch knows better than to believe that. 

“Z, you won’t be alone with him. We’ll help, don’t worry.” Liam kissed Zayn’s forehead and gave him an eskimo kiss because he kind of didn’t want the alpha to stop frowning. He looked like a petulant child who is being sent to school against their will.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Louis laughed as he watched Zayn try to stare at his clothes, deciding what to wear. Why was he taking such effort, he has no idea.

“I’m not cute.”

“Yes, you are.” Louis hugged Zayn from behind and swayed the two of them. “Can I pick it for you?”

“Fine.” Zayn gave up and sat down on the bed. Louis came and laid down a simple red T with black ripped jeans.

“These will do?”

Zayn shrugged and carried them to the bathroom.

“He better be nice tonight, I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Niall groaned.

“It’ll be fine. Go help Haz.” Liam told the omega. Niall had been trying to get out of working all day. Reluctantly the omega left leaving Louis and Liam with Zayn.

“Have you thought about how you want to approach the subject?” Louis asked Zayn once he came out dressed, looking exceptionally nice for someone who was _just_ wearing simple clothes, and Liam immediately elbowed the omega, he mouthed ‘What the hell’. “What? It’s better to plan it. It’s not like no one ever plans conversations beforehand. We all do it, so I want to know what you’ve come up with.” Last line directed to Zayn.

“I don’t rehearse my conversations. You’ll just have to see.” He lied. He rehearsed it multiple times, provided dialogue for himself and Mitch, and even went as far as having a fake argument with imaginary Mitch, he won of course. But Louis needs to know none of that. He swatted the omega’s arse and left.

“Smells good.” Zayn walked into the kitchen to see Harry dancing with Niall, the two moving with _zero_ coordination.

Harry and Niall stopped, both a little breathless, “Thanks.” Harry grinned, popping his dimples. “It’s lasagne, Mitch’s favourite.”

“And are those coffee muffins?” Zayn picked one from the plate and sniffed them before biting into it. He moaned at the taste that burst onto his taste buds. He put the muffin on the plate and pulled Harry in for a kiss, sharing the wonderful taste in his mouth.

“That does taste nice,” Harry muttered into the alpha’s mouth and Zayn took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

“I love you.” Zayn huffed and moved back because Harry had to switch the oven off. He saw Niall watching them from the counter, “Enjoyed?”

“Fuck you.” He shifted in his seat to adjust the semi his two alphas just gave him. It’s so hard to live with hot people, it’s ridiculous really.

The doorbell rang and for the first time they all knew who to expect, and man did it feel good.

“Miiitccchhh.” Louis half yelled and half sang, happy to see his friend, “Come in, and give me your coat.”

“Why does it always smell so good in here?” Mitch took a deep breath of the delicious smelling air.

“That would be coming from me actually.” Louis winked.

“You’re stuffed with cheese?”

Louis shrugged a shoulder, “Maybe I am. I am hot enough to melt it.”

Mitch laughed and made a fake gagging noise, “I think you should move out. Your humour gets worse every time I see you."

“Oi, stay in your lane and don’t come for my pristine sense of humour. You wish you had my humour.”

“I wish I had your Harry, I think I smell baking too.” Mitch threw himself on the couch.

“Um, not the best thing to say, given the situation.” Harry said as he entered the living room with Zayn in tow. He hugged Mitch and laughed as the alpha blushed.

“I-I didn’t mean that. It was the food and it smells gre-”

Zayn smirked at him, “I get it. It’s fine.” Differences set aside, the man is… weirdly innocently cute? He doesn’t know yet. He hasn’t even talked to him.

Everyone was quiet, and it didn’t take a lot for it to become awkward. “How about I bring out some snacks, Lou can you help me? Ni, please see what’s keeping Li.” Harry was clearly making a window for Zayn to speak to Mitch, alone.

Once everyone left to do their designated jobs, Zayn and Mitch looked at each other and played with their hands, Mitch started to tap his foot.

“Okay, I don’t want to beat around the bush. We both know you’re here so I can apologize. So I am sorry. I shouldn’t have, um, been rude to you. Or accused you of things you clearly didn't do.”

“Thank you, Zayn. I am sorry too, if I made you feel like I was taking something from you.”

“Good thing you didn’t have to fight with me for them. You’d have lost.” Zayn relaxed his posture and leaned back into the couch, the tension in the air.

Mitch laughed, “Don’t get ahead of yourself, I can surprise you.”

“I am sure. But really, it’s a little unfair the way I treated you, I don’t even know you, hell you didn’t even egg my car when you could have.”

“You know about that?!” Mitch felt like a deer caught in headlights.

“Um, I have a security camera, like every person in LA, and the position you guys parked in made it very obvious. At first we thought it was some crazy person but then… well.”

“Do they know you know?”

Zayn shook his head, “No one’s brought it up.”

“Man, you have to tell them?! Oh my God, how come you never did anything?”

“What was I supposed to do? File a report?” He snickered.

“File a report for what?” Liam asked as he and Niall came from upstairs, the omega piggyback riding on the alpha.

“He knows that you guys egged his car?!”

“What? How?” Niall froze in his spot once Liam put him down. 

“Security camera!” Mitch yelled before Zayn could even open his mouth.

“You never told us.” Niall said.

“It never came up. Also I’m pretty sure it was Lou’s idea, wasn’t it?”

“I heard my name.” Louis walked in behind Harry with a tray in his hand. It wobbled a little and Liam moved forward but the omega steadied it and shot the alpha a glare.

“He knows that we egged his car. He has it on video.” Niall told the omega.

“You do! Can I have it?” Louis turned to Zayn looking at him expectantly.

“Sure, love.” Zayn gave out a surprised laugh, “Was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Louis gloated all proud and smiley.

Zayn looked down and laughed, “Maybe I should have a go at yours. Do you know how long it took to get the smell off?”

“Yeah, well that’s what you get for being a dick. Now you know what’s going to come your way if you try being one again.”

“Sure, but this time I get to spank you. I have half a mind to do it anyway.”

The omega blushed because they were discussing his bare arse over his alpha’s knee with company.

“Are you seriously blushing? Do you know how many times I’ve walked in on you with one of their tongues down your throat?” Mitch asked.

“Is it my fault that you left the studio when you were supposed to be working?”

“Excuse me for having a bladder.”

“Sod off.” The omega flipped him off and threw popcorn at the alpha.

“So you played guitar for them, yeah?”

Mitch nodded, “Occasionally had a go with the drums. But mainly the guitar.”

“He plays almost as good as me.” Niall said.

Mitch scoffed, “I play better than you could ever imagine to.”

Niall opened his mouth and put a hand on his chest, faking his offence, “I’m firing you.”

“Oh right. You’re working with Niall for his new music too right?”

“Yeah, but it’s all bits and pieces. Can’t really complete it without a team.”

“We should have that soon. Once we…um, meet with the label.” Niall said.

“Are you severing ties?” Zayn asked. They never really talked about the professional aspect of their life, but none of them were too happy when they found out he was still in contract with Simon.

“We plan to.” Liam replied.

“Have you reviewed who you’d want to sign with?”

They all shook their heads. They barely had a handle on their personal lives until recently, and even then barely.

“Haz and I wrote some stuff too while we were in LA. Good stuff, but never got back to it.”

“We should start that again.” The curly head said. It would be nice to flex his creative muscles again.

“Oi, you write with me.” Niall threw popcorn at the alpha and at this point they’d have to vacuum before going to bed.

“You just fired me, asshole.”

Niall blew a raspberry at him and was about to throw some more popcorn but Liam caught his hand.

“Are you seeing someone, Mitch?” Zayn asked once there was more back and forth about the alpha’s employment.

“No. Still looking, I guess.” He smiled softly.

“Why don’t we talk over dinner? I’ll set the table.” Liam said and got up dragging Niall with him.

“So, when is your final meeting with the label?” Zayn hates to bring it up at this moment, but it’s been brought up, might as well follow up.

“We said we wanted some time off, and the last album was what we agreed to, even if we didn’t know we’d agreed to that, but we have another month or so before we start receiving calls and emails.” Louis explained.

“What do you mean by you didn’t know about the last album?”

Louis looked at Harry and the two of them had a wordless conversation. “We didn’t exactly read the contract before signing it. We signed and left.”

“Because of me.” It was a statement. A statement of truth.

The pair shrugged, “Let’s go to the table, I’m sure they’re almost done.”

Zayn gestured for Mitch to walk in front of him and he was left behind with Louis. The omega pulled his arm, stopping him, “Hey.”

“Hi.” He smiled at the omega.

“The album was a good thing. We all loved writing on it, and it helped distract us a lot, great for bonding time too. It wasn’t all bad.”

“I know. I know, but it doesn’t suck any less.”

“We’re working on it though.” He kissed the alpha, “Thank you for tonight.”

“I should have done it a long time ago.”

Louis nodded and kissed once again.

“I got a call from my dad.” Liam whispered in Zayn’s ear when the alpha sat beside him.

“He did? About fucking time. What’d he say?”

“He said that he was sorry he overreacted but he’s still upset with how I handled things. I apologized again and yada, yada but he’s not mad anymore. Oh, and he wants me to get Ruth off his back.” He snorted at the last part.

“I will be sending Ruth a box of the best chocolates London has to offer and a bloody bouquet of flowers. When did he call?”

“Just before Mitch came. It’s why I was down a little late.”

Louis interrupted the two, “Can you two stop whispering here? Ni was saying something.”

“Thank you, babe. I was saying, you know what we haven’t done in a long fucking time? Partied. I want to party.” Niall said while chewing his lasagne. Harry had been a little over ambitious with the cheese, each bite took forever to finish and at this point they were all talking with food in their mouths because otherwise there’d be dead silence at the table.

“We can do that. We can go to your friend’s club, Mitch.” Harry said.

“Where we met Gigi?” Niall asked. All he can remember from that night is Gigi.

“Yeah.”

Mitch had perked up, ignoring Niall’s frown, “It’s perfect. They’re having a special show soon. Some friend of theirs is going to be spinning so it should be proper fun.”

“G is going to be here soon, I think she can join us, if that’s okay with you, Ni.” Zayn knew what he was doing. But it was only fair, after all he was sitting here eating with Mitch. He doesn’t hate him anymore, in fact he might even have taken a liking to him but the same can happen for Niall and Gigi. He wants it to happen, they’re both an important part of his life and he wants them to get along.

“Sure.” Niall focused on his plate and tore a piece of his garlic bread. His only defence when it came to Zayn and Mitch was that if Zayn wasn’t willing to patch things with Gigi, why should he try to with the other blonde omega. But now that he doesn’t have that, there’s nothing left for him to make an excuse with. If this was discussed with Nik it would come back to Zayn being all nice and willing with Mitch while he was being the arsehole. It was only one night though. And Gigi doesn’t even live in London.

Liam and Zayn exchanged looks. They both decided to cross the bridge when they come to it.

“We should invite Nik, Colin, Will and Ethan too. They’ve been having a rough time, a night-out will do them some good.” Harry suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. Mitch, you can get us in and out smoothly right? Like last time, no lurking bastards?”

“I will try my level best but this show is bit of a promotion for both, the club and the guy, but maybe we can manage a back entrance or something.”

“It isn’t invites only?” Liam asked. He’s not so sure about going in public with Zayn. Nobody knows yet, not even Simon. Which is still a cause of concern.

“No. But I’ll try to get them to have a back entrance. I’m sure they’ll agree if you go in and take a couple pictures with the artist.”

“Sounds doable.” Niall agreed, he really wanted to go. Even if it was with Gigi. “Please, Zayn?”

Zayn would have shielded his eyes but the omega was quick. Damn him, “Fine, but it all depends on what Mitch comes back with.”

“He’ll do it, won’t you, Mitch?” He jutted his bottom lip out.

“I’m not going to make any promises but yes. I’ll speak to some people.”

“You’re the best!” He threw a wide smile the alpha’s way, “I’m rehiring you.”

“Oh, goodie. Thank you kind Sir Horan.”

“You’re welcome, peasant. Now go get the muffins from the kitchen.”

“Niall?!” Harry scolded when Mitch really got up to get the muffins, “Sit down,” He pulled the alpha’s sleeve to make him sit. “I’ll go get them.”

Louis and Niall laughed, and Zayn and Liam looked at both of them unamused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was small, so small, i know but there wasn't much to add, only to lay down for the next chapter. 
> 
> Now, I have some bad news? It's not too bad, but this is going to be the last update for January. Which sucks so much but I have exams coming up and I'm not where I'd like to be with my studies so I need to play catch up. I'm very sorry. 
> 
> In other news, while this may be the last chapter for this story, because of the stir that Nik's family has caused, you'll be getting that some time during Jan. I hate to do this but 😪, at least i didn't leave you with a cliffhanger 🤭


	39. I Wanna Stay Up All Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling I'm about to be hated.

“Are you sure you want to show up alone? We can always pick you up on the way.”

“I know, Z, but I’m literally in the other side of town. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Why isn’t Bella with you?”

“She’s tired and she’s having friends over soon, so she’s chilling here.”

Zayn sighed, giving up, “Fine. Call me when you leave.”

“I will. I’ll see you soon.” She blew a kiss into the phone and hung up.

“Why are you acting like she can’t come by herself in her car. She literally just has to sit in car.” Niall said with a frown on his face.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “It’s not that she can’t. She shouldn’t.”

“You sound crazy right now, I hope you know.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Liam broke it up before Zayn threw Mitch and his budding friendship in Niall face again. They had been doing this whole week.

“She’s not going to the club alone. She’s only getting there alone.” Niall got in the last word and left the bedroom.

“Is this going to be a problem?”

Liam chuckled, “He’s being a brat. He’ll be fine.”

Zayn made a weird sound and face, “I doubt it. Should we do something about it…?”

“What do you mean?” He knows what Zayn means, he likes watching the alpha suffer though. 

“Like remind him that he can’t be a brat.”

“Z,” Liam had a smug smile on his face, “are you asking me for permission to spank Ni?”

“‘M not asking for permission. Is it really worth it, like I don’t want him to be too mad at me?”

“You’re so bad at this with Ni. Like really, really bad.”

“I’m not?! It’s just… he looks at me with… sad as fuck eyes and they,” He banged a fist on his bed, “they bloody keep me up at night.”

“You’re pathetic.”

Liam got a pillow to his face.

*****

“Alright there, babe?” Louis asked when Niall came downstairs sulking.

“Zayn’s a touch too dramatic, I think.”

“C’mon Nialler, it’s been too long for you to harbour such feelings for Gigi. She’s really nice, and if you ever tasted her cooking, I’d reckon you’d leave us for her.”

“When the hell did you taste her cooking?”

“I haven’t. It’s on her Instagram though, and it looks bloody marvellous.”

Niall shrugged with all the nonchalance in the world, “Well, it doesn’t matter because we have a Harry and a Liam both of whom who are really good cooks.”

“Oi, I can cook too.”

“Meh.”

Louis hit Niall arm, making the omega giggle. The blond kissed his offended omega, “I’m going to get so drunk tonight.”

“Sure, it’s not like it takes more than three drinks for that to happen.”

Niall gasped, “You’re a dick.”

Louis only smiled at the omega. It probably wasn’t a good idea to tease him but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. “Have you decided what you want to wear?”

“I might have to go naked with the way Zayn is behaving with Gigi.” His nose curled at the omega’s name. It would be funny to watch if Louis wasn’t scared the two would never get on with each other.

“Babe, tone down the drama alright?”

Niall’s face took on the meaning of offended, “Drama? You think I’m being _dramatic_?”

“A little. Ni, Z’s not going anywhere.”

Niall shook his head, “Fuck you, don’t talk to me.”

“Niall?!” Louis called after the omega who walked away from him. “Ugh.” He hit his forehead in regret for what came out of his mouth. “Haz?!” He screamed, “I might have fucked up?!"

*****

Fucked up, he had. Niall was ignoring him and any time Louis said anything he’d say that the omega is being dramatic. “You need to stop that, Niall.” Liam warned him as they were getting ready.

“Stop what?”

“Being so moody. What’s gotten into you?”

“Personally, I think you’re being dramatic, Liam. I’m perfectly fine.” He gather jell in his hand and rubbed it into his hair, styling it.

“Ni, babe, you’re going to get in trouble if this goes on. And no, I won’t let Zayn talk me out of it.” Liam approached the omega, close but not touching him, he doesn’t want to set him off. “We’re going out for you, let’s try to have fun alright.”

“Let’s not go then. Don’t do me any favours.”

“Are you fucking joking, Niall. Why are you being so difficult for no reason?” Louis was sick of Niall trying to ruin their night. Mitch was going to be here any minute.

“I told you not to talk to me.” Niall assembled all his products that he had used and started to put them away. He walked out of the room and left the rest fuming behind him.

“Still don’t want to spank him?” Liam asked Zayn. The alpha rolled his eyes.

“I would if it wouldn’t make things worse. He won’t come if I so much so look at him wrong. Let’s just get there, get him drunk and it’ll be fine.” Zayn was telling himself. He has to.

Harry’s phone rang, “Hi, Mitch.”

“Haz, I’ll be there in like fifteen minutes.”

“Okaaayyy, we’re ready.”

The alpha hung up and he was met with Zayn’s frowny face. “What?” He asked.

“He always calls you. He has other numbers too.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis said it for the alpha.

They all made it downstairs and Niall was lying on his stomach on the couch, looking like a grouchy kitten. “Mitch’s going to be here soon. So, listen up, we have rules. Walk at a safe distance from each other till we reach inside, after we reach inside stick together but not _literally_ stick to each other. Do _not_ try to make out, please.” He said looking at his omegas.

"As if he'd let me." Louis muttered.

“There are rules?” Zayn asked.

“Um, yeah? Nobody knows about us, especially now that you’re a part of this it’s even worse. Not you being with us is bad, harder to hide though. I was online today and… well, people think you and Gigi are on a,” He made air quotes, “on a break.”

“Great. Now she’s going to come here and people will think they’re back together.” Niall used his I’m-bored voice but his face was a different story. He is going to get wrinkles before his time.

“None of that is going to happen, Mitch said he’s gotten the back door open for us and Gigi. It’ll be fine.”

Niall didn’t respond, he shoved his head back into the cushion. Soon enough, Mitch’s car pulled up front and they piled out. Mitch parked his car and they sat in Harry’s, Niall insisting to drive. Louis made a joke about Niall wanting to drive because he wanted to kill them all before they got there. He got a swat to his arse by Zayn which in his opinion was worth it.

“Funny how you’ll spank me but not him.”

“What can I say you have a very spankable arse.” The alpha smirked and kissed Louis and lingered after.

“I do not want to see this.” Mitch groaned from behind them. The poor guy had to take the last seat, if anything Mitch should have had an issue with Zayn. He’s bloody tall, he shouldn't have to be balled up behind.

Just for that Zayn kissed Louis once more and the omega’s toes curled in his shoes.

Mitch grumbled about it more and Liam spoke up, “Let them get it out of their system right now, you can’t do any of this at the club. Zayn, are you listening?”

The raven head wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Liam with an annoyed look, “I got it the first time you said it. Not like I haven’t ever pretended to not like you guys in public.”

“Can we play some music please, Haz?” Mitch requested and they spent of the way listening to music, Louis screaming on the top of his voice every now and then, Niall frowning because he wanted to join in but he was still angry.

When they got there Mitch got out first to check in to see if they would be able to make it out with minimal people noticing them. He came back, “Alright, let’s go. We’re going from the back, but _don’t_ touch anything.” He looked at Louis.

Liam snorted, “You should have not said that if you didn’t want him touching anything.”

*****

Louis touched things, and then complained about getting mysterious black powder on his hand.

“Nialler, with me.” Mitch dragged the sulky omega to get him a beer. He’d get him something stronger but he just made good with Zayn.

“I’m coming too.” Louis declared and follow the two.

“I’m going to go to the washroom and try calling Gigi.” Zayn screamed over the music.

Harry nodded and he leaned in to kiss the alpha real quick but he felt a sharp tug on his arm. Liam had pulled him back and gave him a look. Right. Avoid intimate contact.

He mouthed a ‘sorry’ and he saw Liam melt for him. “Should I text Nik to see where he is?”

“Yeah. Will is coming right?” When they had asked Nik he said it was very unlikely but he’d try. Finally he agreed but said only he and Ethan could come. But then that changed to Will and Colin too.

“I think so. No new changes yet.”

Liam typed away for five minutes, nine people bumping past him in the duration. “Why’s it so busy?”

“Babe, it’s always this crowded, we just haven’t left our house in forever.”

“That’s not true. We go out.”

Harry laughed, “Um, Tesco doesn’t count.”

Liam thought about it, it’s true. They _haven’t_ been anywhere except for their little vacation which gave Liam grey hair. Yes, he had Harry pluck them out. His phone buzzed. “Nik’s here.”

The two made it to the front to meet their friends. Harry thinks someone put a hand in his pocket but it could be an unintentional brush. It really has been a long time since they did this.

“Nik?!” Liam screamed on the top of his voice.

The alpha waved at him and walked with Colin, Will and who he assumed was Ethan in tow. “Wow, it’s loud.” Will shouted.

“It should die down once this set is over.” Harry explained.

Liam led them to the bar where Mitch was standing in between of Louis and Niall, sitting on barstools. Zayn approaching them at the same time. The raven head greeted the recently arrived and Nik introduced them to Ethan. They all ordered their preferred drinks and took a seat once it got a little emptier at the bar, the crowd shifting to the dance floor.

“So, where’s Gigi then?” Niall asked.

“She said she had to make a pit stop, to where I have no idea but she said she doesn’t mind being papped. She’ll take the front.”

Niall nodded and drank the last bit of his beer.

“Will, can I get you anything?” Liam asked. The omega was standing empty handed.

He clutched his abdomen and shook his head, “I would take a soda, but it doesn’t seem to be agreeing with me at the moment.”

“You can dance, can’t you?” Louis asked taking the omega by his arm.

“That I can agree with.” Will giggled and kissed Nik on the cheek before making his way to the dance floor with Louis. The brunette wondered what it was like to do that. To kiss his husband and know that no one will ever question him for it, no one will roll their eyes and wave it off as a PR stunt or give their unwanted two cents about it. He didn’t dwell on it much because turns out Will can _move_. He almost had Louis going in behind him, falling in step with him.

“Where’d you learn to do this?”

“Uni can teach you a lot of things other than how to reach a break-even point without cutting costs.”

“Sounds like a blast. Mate, you’re too good at this.” Louis was losing his breath and so was Will. The two slowed down considerably and finally looked at their packs staring at them. Louis bit his lip and swayed his hips.

Niall was sure he was drooling. He got out of his seat, wanting to walk over to Louis but Zayn stopped him. “Nothing good is going to come out of you going to him right now. There’s always tonight though.” He winked at the omega and Niall took it as a promise. Yeah, he was mad at Louis, but that makes sex better. He’s going to fuck the daylights out of _someone_ tonight. For the drama, of course.

“I see Gigi.” Liam said and both Niall and Zayn turned to look at the blonde making her way through the crowd. Zayn was immediately on his feet, going into the crowd to make sure Gigi got to them alright.

He put a hand around her waist and kissed her cheek in hello. Gigi smiled bright at him and wrapped herself in a warm hug with the alpha. Zayn missed her. Her hair smells nice. “Hi.” He said it right into her ear.

“Hey yourself.” She kissed his cheek and asked where the rest of them were.

Zayn pointed at them and Gigi beamed at them, leaving Zayn behind her to go hug the others.

Gigi was hugging Niall and to the omega’s credit, he wasn’t giving her a cold shoulder.

“You guys look amazing, like really good.” She did another once over of Liam and the alpha blushed. Niall rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but have a smile pull up on his face.

“G, this is Colin and Ethan.” He pointed at the alphas who dropped their drinks on the counter in haste to shake hands with the omega.

“Hi.” Colin smiled and Gigi returned it. “I’m Nik’s husband.”

“Oh, yes, the famous Nikhil Spencer.” Gigi leaned in to give the alpha a loose hug.

Meanwhile Louis and Will came back to their boyfriends and spouses, both of them a little sweaty and out breath.

“Gigi, this is Will, my omega.” Nik put an arm around the ginger's waist.

“Hi, I love you.” Will said. He paused when he realised, “I mean. Well, I do love you. You’re like so pretty.” He giggled. Luckily the music had calmed down considerably and the dance floor was emptying too. 

“Not too bad yourself.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and went in for a hug. “So what are we doing?” She started swaying with the light music, her hair falling over her shoulders perfectly.

She was only wearing a simple crop-top with jeans and a pretty necklace, but she looked ready to walk the runway. Niall thinks that even if he gets over the fact that she’s slept with Zayn, he’ll never forgive her for being this beautiful.

“We can move upstairs to the VIP box. We’ll can get drinks served up there.” Mitch suggested.

“Have you booked one?” Harry asked.

Mitch nodded, “I had one booked just in case.”

“Cool. Let’s go.” Nik got off his stool and took Will’s hand following Mitch.

“Lou, I haven’t hugged you yet.” Gigi remembered and quickly took the shorter omega in her arms. “You look hot.” She tapped his ass and they laughed as they took the stairs.

Liam laughed too looking at Niall’s face.

“When the fuck did they get close enough for her to _touch_ him.” He muttered.

“Ni, c’mon be nice.” Zayn smirked.

Niall really wanted to flip him off but he thought better of it and stuck to Liam. For some reason ever since Zayn was back into their dynamic, Liam became Niall’s umbrella of sorts. He protects him from the rain of spanks Zayn can bring down on his arse. Yes, Liam can still spank Niall if he pleases, but he’s not likely to. Zayn's not either but he likes to be safe.

“He’s not going to spank you tonight.” Liam whispers in his ear. It doesn’t shock him, Liam’s good at knowing what’s going on in his head.

“Yeah, but he’s going to stick to her and I’d rather not.”

Liam chuckled again. He really wanted to pull the omega in for a quick kiss.

“Can you move your fat arse a little, I’m literally almost off the couch.” Louis swatted Mitch’s arm. The alpha frowned at him but didn’t move. It’s one box and eleven people.

“That’s an easy fix.” Will got off his seat and dropped into Ethan’s lap.

“That’s such a good idea.” Gigi said through a bubble of laugher and got up to sit in Zayn’s lap.

While Zayn found it funny, Niall’s eyes blew wide. It probably wasn’t her intention (she isn’t Niall’s favourite but she isn’t cruel), but it was like she was rubbing in the fact that none of them could do what she was doing.

Louis and Liam were laughing at the two but Niall saw the twinge on Louis’s face. The omega would even deny it if he was asked. What he wasn’t expecting, was the pinched look on Harry’s face. Harry’s face doesn’t do pinched expressions.

“Haz?” Mitch whispered, noticing what Niall noticed.

Harry looked at Mitch, schooling his face back to normal. “Hm?”

“Alright?”

“Yeah.” Where’s the person with their drinks. It was better downstairs at the bar.

The other side of the table were having their own conversation about how Nate fell into a puddle and refused to get out. Liam and Louis were in their own little world.

“Niall, Z said you were working on some music. How’s that going?” Gigi turned in Zayn's lap.

Niall was not prepared to be involved in the conversation. “It’s going okay, I guess. It’s still in the works.”

Gigi nodded in understanding, “It’s kinda dead up here, isn’t it?”

Zayn looked around, there were more bodyguards than there were guests. “We can drink here and then head back down.” Soon as he mentioned drinks two people came with trays full of drinks.

The beta with curly pink hair pointed to the only orange juice and Will picked it up immediately, not wanting to accidently drink any alcohol.

“You don’t drink, Will?” Gigi asked.

Will chuckled and shook his head, “I’m pregnant.”

“Woah,” Gigi pulled away from his glass of appletini and gasped, “That’s amazing. Congrats, babe. How long?”

“Almost seven weeks soon.”

“Oh wow, you found out pretty soon, huh.”

Will nodded and smiled down when Ethan squeezed his hips.

“Have you eaten, G?” Zayn asked the blond and shifted her weight on both legs. She has a habit of forgetting to eat when she’s working.

“Kind of. I’m not really hungry though. I’ll call for some room service probably.”

Zayn accepted that and picked up his drink, clinking it with Gigi’s. The omega returned the gesture and kissed the alpha’s forehead.

It’s like they don’t even realise there are other people in the room. It’s ridiculous. It’s making Harry sweaty and he’s setting himself on the edge. His drink doesn’t taste as good anymore. What the fuck is this feeling and can it fuck off already?

“Do you want to try this? I think you’d like it.” Mitch handed him his glass with purple liquid. Now Harry wouldn’t usually accept a random drink because he has strong preferences but he trusts Mitch. He takes a tentative sip and his eyes blow wide.

“What the hell is this?”

Mitch laughed, “It’s a raspberry cosmopolitan. With extra lemon juice.”

“I love it. I’m keeping it.” He took the drink and handed Mitch his. It’s basically the same thing except the one in his hand is better.

Zayn watched the exchange slightly amused.

“Can we go back down, it’s getting boring. Time for some tequila.” Niall drank his drink and got up.

“You’re not doing shots.” Liam said.

“Yes, I am.”

“Yes, he is.” Gigi and Niall said simultaneously.

Niall turned to look at her, and started nodding immediately. “Exactly. I am.”

“Ni, that’s not the best idea.” Liam tried to explain.

“Oh, c’mon, Li. It’s a night out. He can do shots.” Gigi argued.

“You don’t know what he’s like when he’s drunk.” Liam bit his lip thinking of the last time Niall was completely off his rockers. “He’s a danger to himself.”

Niall’s mouth fell open, “Fuck you. I’m drinking till I drop.” He left, making his way downstairs.

“I’ll take care of him.” Gigi declared, “Or at least while we’re here.” She followed the fellow blond.

Zayn smiled at the two, this will bring them closer. “I’m not drinking too much tonight, I’ll keep an eye.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Your responsibility then.”

*****

By the time they were all down, Gigi and Niall were swaying with the music and the bartender kept the drinks coming.

“Having a good time, are we?” Nikhil asked the two omegas, who were about to throw back another shot. He doesn’t mean to become _therapist Nik_ but it’s nice to see progress in person.

“So much fun.” Niall bopped his head with the music.

“I get the feeling I’m about to get out drunk.” Gigi giggled and followed Niall’s little steps.

Will and Louis were back on the dance floor, and Nik decided he wanted to be a part of that. He doesn’t like to flaunt but he’s Indian. Every Indian can dance, or at least move to rhythm.

Zayn was very impressed to see his boyfriends throw back drinks and have _fun_. Niall was right, they haven’t partied in a while. Zayn’s partied plenty but he doesn’t remember much of it and it was _never_ fun. He doesn’t even remember wanting to have fun.

“Z, dance with me.” Gigi pulled Zayn to the dance floor right next to Nik’s entire pack. Ethan was struggling to keep up with his husbands.

Harry watched the scene unfold, Niall looked at Harry with unabashed amusement.

“You okay, Hazza?”

Harry turned to the omega a hummed before asking, “What?” He didn’t hear him because the music was loud. Not because he was too busy looking at the others.

“I asked if you’re okay.”

“Of course I am.” He turned to the bar and ordered himself, Niall and Mitch a shot. Mitch declined though because he was pleasantly buzzed. Harry watched his friends surf over the crowd, looking for someone to meet.

Mitch tapped his shoulder when Niall and Harry were talking about the alpha across the counter eyeing the two of them.

“Look at Li.” He pointed to the alpha who was trying to dance with Louis like he’s never touched the omega before.

Harry laughed and swayed a little off of his stool. He was sufficiently drunk and he knew he might be waking up with a hangover tomorrow. “Um, Ni, I’m cutting you off. Enough.”

“Huh? I’m not stopping, go away.” The blond gave him a little shove and he was almost fell over if not for Mitch holding him over.

“C’mon we’re going to them.” He took Niall and Mitch by their wrists and walked through the little crowd until they reached their friends.

Ethan had completely given up moving and was only shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Niall was pleasantly buzzed enough to join Will and Louis. The music changed in a few seconds and it became more sensual. Louis turned his back to Will and they started moving in tandem. Niall’s eyes were closed and Harry doesn’t think he even knows there has been a change in the song. Liam had shifted next to Ethan and the two decided to get out of there and get a drink. Mitch was going to follow them but Harry stopped him. He needed someone to stay and dance with him.

Mitch groaned but agreed to stay. They started to move and the alcohol was making Harry feel warm. Mitch was humoring him and copying all his steps. After a bit more of pleasant swaying, Harry’s eyes fell open into small slits and he was met with Zayn dancing with Gigi. A drunk Gigi. He had his hands on her hips and he was pretty sure this is dry humping. This has to be classified as inappropriate. Instead of pulling the two apart Harry thought it’d be a good idea to imitate them. And Mitch was right there. He was the obvious choice, not any other reason.

Mitch was very confused when Harry pulled him closer and forcibly put his hands on the curly head’s waist, “Um, Haz?”

“Hm?” Harry started moving and he threw his head back on Mitch’s shoulder, their height coming in real use right now.

“What are we doing?”

“We’re dancing of course. C’mon, move it.”

Mitch isn’t sure what’s happening but he has an inkling. He’s pretty sure this has something to do with a certain blonde and a raven head, in the _exact_ same position as him and his death wishing friend.

By chance, sheer chance, no intention whatsoever, Harry and Mitch happen to bump into Gigi and Zayn. Gigi only giggles and goes back to dancing happily. It makes Harry angry. So he decides to one up them. He turns in Mitch’s arms, making sure the alpha still has his hands on his hips and pushes closer.

“Harry.” Mitch says in almost a scolding tone. “Whatever it is that you’re doing, you’re going to regret it.”

“I’m dancing with my friend, Mitch. If you don’t want to, you can leave and I’ll pull someone from ‘round here, I’m sure there are plenty people here who I could dance with.” He threatened. He knows he’s being a dick, trapping Mitch like that but he doesn’t know what else to do, “So are you staying or leaving?”

“You’re a world of trouble, Styles.” He huffs but makes no move to leave.

Harry threw his head back a couple of times as a dance move but it was only to see if he was actually achieving what he wanted. Zayn’s attention. He wanted Zayn to feel like he felt, the fury that was burning in his chest that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

“Haz, love, I say this with a lot of love, but you are crazy. Completely bonkers.”

“Shut up.” He says with no real heat because he’s too busy trying to figure out how to see Zayn without actually making it seem like he’s wanting to see the alpha.

“Jesus, you’re dumb.” Mitch said and used his hands on his hips to turn them. Now Harry had the perfect view. A view where he was able to see Zayn and able to see the alpha staring right at him. He felt something spike inside of him. Excitement? Fear? A little bit of triumph for sure.

“He’s been looking at you like that since you confined me here.”

“You’re telling me this only now because?”

Mitch shrugged, he hates being the middleman.

The sensual type of songs end. The DJ starts talking and Harry barely registers a word. Mitch lets go of him almost as the same time as Gigi lets go of Zayn. She whispers something in his ear and leaves. Probably heading to the ladies room. Zayn’s still looking at him, ever mysterious so Harry doesn’t really know if he’s mad or entertained and it pisses him off. He leaves the dance floor not knowing that Zayn followed him.

There are a bunch of people at the bar and Harry can’t seem to spot Liam or anyone else for that matter. So, when he felt a hand trying to pull him from behind, he didn’t have time to think, he reacted on mere instinct and pulled his arm away, ready to turn and push away whoever the offending hand belonged to. Zayn. Stupid non-disclosing Zayn.

“Come with me.”

“Why?” He wanted Zayn’s attention but now that he has it, he doesn’t want it. Zayn can go back to the dance floor and hump whoever and whatever he pleases. See if Harry cares.

Zayn didn’t talk to him any further only took a hold of his arm again, tighter this time, bordering on painful. He pulled him towards the back from where they entered. “Where are we going?”

“Car.”

Harry wanted to pull away and go back in. He doesn’t want to go to the stupid car. And because he’s drunk, his brain doesn’t require a lot of convincing. He shrugs his arm from Zayn’s hold a second time and takes two steps back.

“Harry, don’t make me fucking tackle you into the car.”

“You couldn’t if you tried.”

Zayn takes a deep breath and exhales like time is frozen and they have all of it in the world.

Harry turns, making his intentions of going back into the club clear but he doesn’t make it very far. Doesn’t even make it four steps ahead actually before he’s meeting a wall back first.

“What the hell has gotten into you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He looks above Zayn’s head, not daring to look at his face.

“Don’t think that I don’t know what you were doing back on the dance floor. What the fuck was that?”

“What? I was dancing, _just_ like you and Gigi were.” He finally looked at Zayn’s face because he’s pretty sure his fury was higher than the raven head’s.

Zayn backed away a little, “I don’t get you. You say you and Mitch are friends and I’m meant to believe it and when I say Gigi and I are friends, you won’t buy what I’m saying.” He put his hands on his hips, the air getting a bit chilly, giving rise to goosebumps on his skin.

“I don’t recall sleeping with Mitch.”

Zayn hung his head, he doesn’t know why he expected an apology. “You…ugh, Harry, yeah okay, I slept with her. More than once. We were dating, what did you expect?” He raised his hand in question, “But I don’t have those feelings for her anymore. I love her, I do, but not like I love you. Not like I love them.” He pressed back into Harry’s warmth, the alpha’s nose was red tinted because of the cold and his eyes were droopy yet alert. He went in for a kiss and was relieved when it was returned.

“I wasn’t dancing with Mitch like, like that because I… I just wanted you to see what you were doing to me.” Harry said once Zayn released him from the kiss.

“I know. But, for whatever reason I did not wish to kill Mitch. He wasn’t looking too happy about you moving like that around him.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and banged his head back against the wall. “I’ll have to give him one hell of an apology.”

Zayn smirked and nodded, “I’m sorry you felt like that because of me.”

Harry looked away again, “I…I like Gigi. I just don’t like that she’s been with you like that.”

Zayn nods in understanding, “Give me your hand.” He takes Harry’s large hand in his palm and he places it on his crotch. Harry’s pupils got bigger, the green almost disappearing, “I’m going to close my eyes now, okay?” Upon Harry's green signal, he closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Harry’s shoulder, “I’m thinking about Gigi.”

Harry frowns and his mouth forms a semi pout. “Okay and?”

“Do you feel anything in your hand?”

Harry rolled his eyes, okay. He gets it. He can’t stop the bubble of giggles that fall out of his mouth, “No.”

“Okay. Now I’m think about you. I’m thinking about you and Ni. I’m thinking about Liam and Lou.”

Harry feels Zayn take a sharp intake of oxygen against his shoulder and squirm. There’s movement against his hand, the cupping against the alpha’s crotch filling out by a little.

“You feel that.” Zayn asked and picked his head up. He titled his head and kissed Harry, this time thrusting into the curly head’s hand.

Harry kissed Zayn back stronger than he has tonight. His hand couldn’t help but move against Zayn’s growing erection. He made the alpha moan in his mouth and shove his tongue in his mouth. When Harry gave in completely, Zayn sucked on his bottom lip before biting it ever so lightly and then kissing it better. He continued to move with Harry’s hand on his crotch and he was almost done. He was right at the brink of coming but they heard someone’s phone go off. Rushed footsteps against the gravel.

Zayn is confident he has _never_ moved so fast in his entire life. If previous lives existed, he has moved this fast in those either. However it still wasn’t fast enough. By the time he and Harry had at least an arm’s distance between them, the person’s phone had stopped ringing and there was no one in sight.

Zayn took a round of the place, trying to see if whoever it was is still there but he found no one. His eyes landed on Harry’s face, the alpha’s lips swollen because of the kissing, and his eyes. His eyes were teary.

“Z,” He got choked up, “I’m so sorry.”

Zayn started shaking his head at the implication, “You didn’t do anything. Nothing happened.” He doesn't know what Harry's talking about, he doesn't _want_ to know what Harry's talking about. Which means he knows exactly what Harry's talking about.

Harry took in a shuddered breath and tucked a piece of loose hair behind his ear, a tear falling out of the corner of his eye, “What are we going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, I dearly missed posting here. It's been a long bloody month but now I'm a free bird. For a while anyway, till my semester end break ends.
> 
> How was your january?


	40. It Wasn't All Bad Now, Was It? All the Things That We've Been Through.

“Zayn, what are we going to do?” Harry asked when Zayn didn’t reply. He just stood there and longer the silence prolonged, the more nervous it made him.

“I don’t know…”

Harry looked around as though the person they heard would appear out of nowhere. “We coul- are you okay?”

Zayn looked up at Harry, “Am I _okay_? Am I _okay_? No, the fuck I am not, Harry. Whatever this person has, it will go straight to the media. It might be the talk of the _universe_ by the time we get back.” He took a deep breath, he could feel himself come close to losing it.

“Z, we don’t know if that was just someone getting in their car, or some drunk person walking around, we can’t guess.”

“This place was swimming in paparazzi. You know how they are, Harry?! They don’t just leave because they got a good shot or two.”

Harry lower lip wobbled at the thought of him ruining this for them. He ruined it, didn’t he? They were so careful, Liam said it multiple time, they have rules and Harry couldn’t follow them. Zayn’s never going to forgive him.

“Don’t fucking cry now?!” Zayn shouted, “There’s no point in crying now, the damage is already done.”

His tears were still falling, though and he doesn’t know how to stop them. He never wanted to be the reason for Zayn’s unhappiness and now _he is_.

“Harry, please.” Zayn stepped forward to get closer to the alpha but still not close enough for it to be read as something else. “Stop it.”

Harry nodded and sniffled, it sent a tiny zing of pain to his head, making him a little unsteady on his feet. He’s stone-cold sober though. “We should call and tell them.”

Zayn nodded and got his phone out, he also pulled out his hankie along and gave it to Harry. He had carried it in case someone made a drunken spill or needed to wipe sweat but tears and snot were not anticipated.

Harry appreciated the grey hankie and wiped his face, willing himself not to cry anymore.

Zayn shook his head, “Liam’s not picking up.”

“Try Nik.”

Zayn tried and paced while he waited, Nik took long enough to pick up that Zayn thought he wouldn’t. “Nik. All of you need to come out. Like out-back… Just come, I’ll explain.” He hung up and sighed. His eyes felt heavy and the wind felt colder than it was a minute ago.

“Z, I-”

“Harry. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Harry’s shoulders dropped.

The two waited in silence for ten minutes, every minute they were talking was grinding on Zayn’s nerves. “What took you so long?” He roared at Liam. The alpha gave him a questioning look, clearly not knowing what was going on.

“We were looking for Lou and Gigi. Is everything alright?” From Harry’s expression, he knows everything isn’t alright.

“Can we get to a quieter place actually?” Zayn asked, the thrumming music was making it’s way out and the strong beat was making his heart race and jumpy.

“Home?” Liam asked, pulling out the keys he had snagged from Niall earlier.

“No, just the car is fine.”

“Is it serious?” Nik asked.

“It’s a long thing, just please.” Zayn was losing his breath by now.

“We were fucking making out and we think someone saw and then ran,” Harry said it. Everyone was looking at them like they were about to tell them someone died.

“What?!” Liam shouted. “What the fuck?” He stared at the two alpha’s, minutely shaking his head.

“We forgot and there was nobody here, it was dea-”

“That doesn’t fucking matter, Harry. What matters is that were rules that we set specifically so this wouldn’t happen?! Now God knows who knows what and what they have and-”

“Liam, I just want to go to the fucking car?!” Zayn shouted over Liam’s lecturing. The raven head was shaking violently and Nik was actively getting concerned.

The Indian alpha put a hand on Liam’s back and rubbed it, in what he hoped was a soothing manner. It did nothing to help the hysterical alpha.

“Um, the car was a good idea,” Gigi said. She walked and pulled Zayn by the arm. She was losing her balance a little in her heels and it was more Zayn supporting her than she doing it for him. “We’ll fix it, Z.” She whispered.

Back where the rest of them were, Nik was still trying to comfort Liam when Niall turned whiter than sheet white.

“Love, you’re not looking too good,” Ethan told the blond.

“I think I’m going to be si-”

He puked at the back entrance. The only saving grace Ethan turned him quickly to avoid any vomit on anyone’s clothes, including Niall’s, he works in an ER, he knows when someone’s about to empty their stomachs. Both ways.

*****

It was decided that Nik would be joining them back at the house along with Gigi. Nik’s family is heading back home and Mitch is taking Gigi’s car, he can bring it by tomorrow.

The car ride was silent, Nik occasionally asking Liam to tone down the glare. Why the alpha thinks the glaring is going to solve his problems is beyond him.

“I’m going to get everyone bottles of water. Sit.” Nik said and went into the kitchen to bring bottles.

Niall and Louis were whispering to each other and Harry was doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact with everyone.

“Since nobody wants to deal with this like adults, I’m going to assume I have to.” Nik looks to Liam in hopes that the alpha has calmed down enough to know what the next step is, no such luck. “Right then? Do we have a manager? A publicist?”

“Sarah,” Gigi said. “She’s their manager, she’ll know what to do.”

“Would please make the call, love.”

The blonde nodded and left Zayn’s side, pulling out her phone from her back pocket.

“Zayn.” Nik sat in the seat Gigi vacated, “It’s going to be alright. There’s always a loophole with these things. It’s only been about an hour since it happened and it’s almost two in the morning. There’s very little reach this person will have with whatever they do. And we don’t even know if they actually have anything.”

Zayn sat there not reacting.

“She’s on her way,” Gigi told them. Her face twisted looking at Zayn’s lifeless body.

“None of this would be happening if you’d just listen to me. I make those rules because they actually fucking mean something. Not for you to ac-”

“Would you just shut up?” Harry shouted. “We get it. We made a fucking mistake. You’ve made them too, or should I remind you of them.”

“Harry!? That’s enough.” Nik put his head in his hands. What has his life come to? “Go upstairs, we’ll call you when Sarah’s here.”

Harry folded his arms, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Actually, Haz,” Niall says, “I’m not feeling too good.” He clutches at his stomach to enhance his point.

Harry looks at his omega for a few seconds before sighing and nodding, “Okay, c’mon.”

“Liam, try to reel it in, please.”

Liam rolled his eyes. Why does nobody fucking listen, it’s not that hard.

When Sarah’s car finally parked in front of their house, Gigi rushed to open the door. The two hugged and Sarah asked the worried-looking omega what was wrong. 

Gigi led the beta to the living room and Louis went up to get Harry and Niall.

“What’s going on?” Sarah did not appreciate the way Zayn was sitting. Lifeless.

“Liam. Please.” Nik pleaded.

“Zayn and Harry were making out behind a paparazzi haunted club, someone saw them and decided this would make their career and probably has some pictures. We don’t know for sure though.” Liam said in one breath.

“Um, okay.” She sat down heavily on the couch and took a deep breath. “We can deal with this, it’s fine. I’m going to need a laptop.”

Harry nodded and went back up to get his.

“Can you tell me everything that was happening?”

“We were sort of arguing and then Zayn shoved me into a wall, he started talking and then we were kiss-”

“Not that, Haz. About your surroundings, and the person you think was there.”

“It was the middle of the night, so obviously it was dark. There were lights but they weren’t that bright, more of in the spot bright but the further you go from the entrance the darker it gets. And we didn’t even know someone was watching, it was when their phone went off did we notice. And then there was running against the gravel. Zayn pretty much backed away the second the phone went off. He tried to see if he could see the person but they were gone.”

“Okay, good. That’s good.” She started nodding and typed something into the laptop. “I’m sending this detailed report to Kat, she’s likely to deal with this if something were to happen.”

“How bad is it?” Louis asked.

“From what Harry’s describing, the picture can be dodgy and really pixelated because this person was obviously not very close, which means if he does sell this story, the media’s going to have to use his word. It does happen but it’s not bound to get too much heat.”

“But what if they had a proper camera? There were many with those.” Harry said.

“But you said it was kind of dark, right? They should have used their camera’s flash for that, that would have caught your notice for sure.”

Zayn finally looked at the beta, “So there’s a chance nothing happens?”

“Slim chance, but even if it does we’ll try to divert it as much as we can. There’s one issue though…”

“What?”

“Simon’s going to find out. If this was something I could handle on my own then I would have made sure it doesn’t reach anyone. This is highly public and we’re going to need as many people as possible on deck.”

“Fuck.” They all seem to simultaneously mutter.

“Simon as in Simon Cowell?” Nik was confused. He saw everyone nod in confirmation. “Why is he an issue?”

“He’s a dick.”

“He’s a bastard.”

Niall and Louis said at the same time.

“Okay, and what is it exactly that he’ll do.”

“Nothing threatening. But the grief of it all is annoying and exhausting.” Niall told the alpha and deflated next to Liam. He was looking a little paler than Liam would like but there are more important things at hand.

“Okay, that’s to be dealt with later. Right now, we have to wait till tomorrow to see what’s being released.”

“So there’s nothing to be done right now?” Zayn asks.

Sarah shakes her head and puts a hand over Zayn’s, “We’ll handle it, okay?”

Zayn looks at her, his eyes unbelieving of the beta’s eyes. “We’ll see.”

“I think you should get some sleep, we’ve done everything we can.” Nik stands up and picks up his jacket, “I’ll get home too.”

“Are you sure you want to this late?” Harry asked, “I can set up a room for you.”

Nik shook his head, “No, one of the kids are going to wake up looking for me.”

“Thank you for coming.” Liam hugged Nik. He knows for sure there would have been fireworks (not the good kind) had Nik not been here.

“Anytime. Get some rest now.”

They all bid the alpha a goodnight and Liam saw him to his Uber.

Harry set a room for Gigi and Louis did the same for Sarah. When their guests were settled, Harry started dreading going back to their room. How’s he supposed to go and face Zayn now? Face Liam? It’s the devil or the deep blue sea.

“Okay, Haz?” Louis came closer to the alpha and took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Harry gives his omega a weak smile and Louis falls against his chest, the two of them standing like that for a while. “I don’t want to go in there.”

“You’re being silly. No one’s mad.” He gave a second thought, “Anymore.”

“I guess, don’t have a choice, do I?”

“You can sleep between Ni and me.”

*****

Harry couldn’t sleep and usually watching one of his boyfriends sleep was peaceful for him but not today. Today he looked at Niall with envy. The only thing he’s thankful for is the lack of hangover despite his previous drunken state.

He tried to count sheep which almost worked but just as he was about to fall asleep, Louis cuddled him tighter and hummed soundly. He had to fight to breathe a little and loosen his omega’s hold.

“Why won’t you go to sleep?” Zayn asked when he ran out of patience for Harry to either go to sleep or give up.

“Why won’t you?”

The raven head sat up and hunched in on himself. Harry copied him and rubbed his arms. “Want some juice?”

“Apple?”

Harry snorted, “Sure. Take your pillow and put it in your place like a body.” He got out of bed too and rolled Louis towards Niall and placing two pillows behind him. The two of them set the blanket over their fluffed up pillows and walked out together.

They made it to the kitchen in silence. Harry wordlessly got the apples and washed them as Zayn got the cutting board and peeler. The two moved around systematically, exchanging no more than, “Two apples enough?”

When Harry was straining the apple pulp, Zayn broke the silence, “I didn’t mean to be rude earlier. I don’t blame you, I’m just worried.” And a little scared, but he doesn’t say it.

“It’s fine.” He fills the juice in the glass and passes it to the alpha. “I’m still sorry.”

“Harry, I kissed you. I pushed you to the wall. You’re not allowed to feel bad about something that was not in your control.”

“I was the one that was jealous of nothing. Now that I’m not drunk, being jealous makes no sense to me. It was stupid and unnecessary.”

“What’s blaming yourself going to do for you?” Zayn doesn’t take a sip of his juice yet. Harry has his eyes trained on the glass. When Harry said nothing, “Stop it.”

“I don’t like this. It was supposed to be a fun night out.”

“It _was_ a fun night out. Things got out of hand.” He picked up the glass and finished it in three gulps. “As long as I can keep my father away from the internet, I’m not bothered.”

“How?” Harry looked through his eyelashes.

“I’ll call my mother as soon as the sun comes up. She’ll be up and I’ll tell her. It’s not like he’s glued to the internet.”

“You have a bigger family than that, Z. Someone’s going to ask questions.”

Zayn’s stomach churned uncomfortably, he thought of that too. His aunts are practically obsessed with him, not even in a healthy way. They’re going to ask. And they’re going to imply. His mind goes back to the day they ridiculed his uncle. His poor uncle stood defenceless as they ripped him of family and dignity.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what happens.”

“Z.” Harry says because he has nothing else to say. He cannot even imagine what the alpha is going through.

“He’ll find out sometime, right?”

Harry put his hands in his hair and clutched at it. Every breath is getting harder to take and he needs this to end. Zayn shouldn’t be afraid of his father knowing he is in a pack.

“Haz.”

“What is going to happen?”

“I won’t leave. If that’s what’s on your mind, I’m not. I’m not going anywhere.” Zayn pulled Harry to him and hugged him. He put his head on the curly head’s shoulder, leaving him to take his weight and balance him. “He can’t make me leave.”

*****

Sleep was out of the question so the two sat on the couch and watched Man of Steel because Zayn doesn’t want to relate a Marvel movie to shitty night.

“He’s hot.” Zayn said looking at Superman.

“I’m hotter.” Harry muttered, “I think Batman’s better.”

“Shut up.” Zayn pinched his stomach from where he had his hand in his t-shirt.

Around four in the morning, Liam found the two of them watching The Notebook. “What are you two doing?”

Harry jumped a little in Zayn’s arms, “Why are you up?”

“I was looking for Zayn but found a pillow instead.” He rubbed his eye and did a little stretch. “Have you guys slept at all?”

“No,” Zayn says and takes Liam in with his other hand, shoving his nose in his hair. “I’ll call my mum in some time, she wakes up at five.”

Liam nodded and nodded off as soon as he got comfortable. Harry’s hand found it’s way in his hair too, massaging it.

“I’m getting tired too now.” He whispered, once again envious of Liam’s sleeping form.

“Sleep then.” Zayn kissed his jaw. “I’ll probably fall asleep too once I’ve talked with mum.”

Harry shook his head, “We’ll sleep together then, I want to be there when you talk to her.”

“Okay, babe.” The stubbornness was amusing to him.

As the time got closer to five, Zayn’s stomach turned to make him almost dry heave. He tried to distract himself by looking at Liam and pressing tiny kisses to whatever part he was closest to, dropping a few on Harry’s hand too which was buried in Liam’s hair.

“His neck’s going to be sore.” Harry commented.

“Few more minutes and we can go back up. I’m surprised no one else has woken up.”

“Being sick knocked Ni out good.”

Zayn hummed and looked at the time, 5:02. He wanted his mum to get a few more minutes to wake up completely and leave her room.

“Have you thought of what to say?”

Zayn groaned lightly, “I’m going to be honest. Ask her to keep my dad away from the internet and decline any calls from family.”

“What about your sisters?”

“I’m sure they know. Last I spoke to Don, she kind of hinted at knowing that I was living with you, mum probably told them.”

“So at least you have the majority of your family on your side, yeah?” Harry gave him a shy smile.

Zayn smiled too, “Yeah. They’re the best.”

5:21, Zayn’s losing patience and it seems enough time for his mother to have left her room and his dad. “I’m calling her.” He gently picked Liam’s sleeping form, with a lot of effort might he add, the alpha was heavy. He placed his head on the cushion. He and Harry made it back to the kitchen, the curly head bringing both of them a glass of water each.

The raven head dialled the phone and waited. Every ring that rang, ran through-out his body, giving him goosebumps. “Hello?”

“Zayn?” His father’s sleep-heavy voice came through the phone. His blood ran cold.

“B-baba?”

“Are you alright, jaan? It’s so early in the morning.” He heard some shuffling. He could hear his mother’s muffled whispers. Why didn’t she pick up?

“I am. I wanted to speak to mum, she’s awake?”

“Not really but are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I have a bit of a cold,” He fake sniffled, “I need to ask her about the thing she makes and how. I can’t sleep.” Zayn looked at Harry and the alpha gave him a thumbs up. That was a quick save.

“Here.” Yaser seemed to have passed the phone to his mother, “Jaan?” Her equally sleep-heavy voice came through.

“Why aren’t you awake? You wake up at five, don’t you?”

“I do, but didn’t feel like it today. What happened?”

“Am I on speaker?” Zayn put his hand on his forehead. Harry nudged him and gestured to put his phone on speaker. Getting a one-sided conversation was making him sweat.

“No, love. You’re worrying me.”

Zayn heard his father ask something and his mother asked him to be quiet. “I need you to pretend you need to send me some pictures from the kitchen, please. Don’t let Baba follow.”

“Oh, Z. You won’t understand if I just tell you. Let me send you some pictures from the kitchen, yeah?”

Zayn smiled at his mother’s readiness to support his lie, “I love you.”

“Me too, baby, me too. Okay, I’m out. What’s wrong? Are the boys alright?”

“There’s a problem. Haz and I were photographed outside a club, nothing too bad, we were just kissing and someone probably has some pictures, we aren’t sure. But it’s probably going to be a field day for the media. I don’t know how much it’s going to blow, we have our publicist and team at work but you know how it is. Just keep dad away as much as possible, please.” He stressed the last word. He knows how hard it’s going to be, “And I know you can’t keep the rest of the family away, but I need you to not let him talk to anyone. Drop his phone in water or something.” The last part came out a little desperate but that’s exactly what he was, desperate.

“Z, he talks to your aunt almost every other day, jaan. I don’t know how I can stop anything, but I’m hoping it won’t be that bad.”

“I’m sorry, mama. I was so careful but…”

“Not your fault, okay? How’s Harry?”

“He’s here, he’s listening.”

“Hi, Trish,” Harry whispers.

“Hi, darling. You okay?”

Harry first looks up at Zayn, and the raven head saw the tears form in his eyes. He took Harry’s hand and rubbed his thumb on the crook of his hand. “I’m so sorry.” Harry sobbed.

“Hey. Harry Edward, you stop that right now. Take that apology back. I don’t want to hear any of that. Not your fault, and not Zayn’s. It happened because that’s how the universe decided for it to be.”

Harry wiped his face, “Okay, bu-”

“No, no buts.” Trisha didn’t let him get in a word edgewise.

“Okay, okay.”

“Alright, now I’m going back to bed before someone gets suspicious.”

“Okay, mum, bye. I love you.”

“Love the both of you. Tell the others I love them too. Z, take care of them.”

“I will.” He squeezes Harry’s hand in his.

Zayn breathes easier now. That wasn’t too bad. “Sleepytime now, please.” He collapses on the counter, the lack of sleep finally seeping into his bones.

*****

Harry was cuddled into Zayn’s side for around four hours of sleep when Louis came to wake them up. “Wake up, love.”

Harry and Zayn both woke up instantly because there was something off about Louis’s voice.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn sat up.

Louis just handed him his phone.

_What were the true intentions behind Zayn Malik’s departure from band One Direction?_

_Band member Harry Styles and Zayn Malik were photographed outside nightclub Studio 338 in a rather compromising situation. Is this why former band member, Malik left One Direction? Do the other members know?_

_It’s clearly seen that Styles and Malik are quite comfortable with each other, is this true for the others too? Are fan theories on the band being a pack true?_

_One thing, however, that doesn’t add up is if the two alphas are as cosy as they look in the picture, why did Zayn Malik leave the band?_

Zayn stared at the picture, it wasn’t the clearest picture like they had assumed, but it was good enough to make out who it was. It was taken with a proper camera, a camera made for this. For shady lights, and distances.

“This isn’t the end of it. Twitter is practically broken.”

“Z.” Harry whimpered.

“Simon called. He wants a meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this hurt you? Please tell me.


	41. Leave My Life Outside Or Let Me In.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.

“Simon knows?” Harry thinks he has a concussion and a whiplash.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Babe, even the Queen knows.”

“Okay, one thing at a time. What does Simon want? I haven’t signed anything about a renewal so if he puts up too much of a fuss, I’ll leave him.”

“Um, Sarah’s better equipped to answer your questions.”

Zayn nodded and sighed, “I need to shower, please.”

The two agreed to see him down and left. With no other sound but his footsteps, Zayn entered the shower and turned on the water, making no adjustments to the temperature. He didn’t even know whether it was cold or warm, to him it was just wet. He doesn’t think he used shampoo for his hair, it definitely smells like body wash. _Twitter is on fire. I have cousins. Cousins have parents who are my relatives. Related to my father. Baba knows._

He could only imagine his mother’s plight. Zayn _has_ to get Simon out of the way before he can deal with family. _Was this morning the last time my father will ever talk to me nicely? The last time he’ll call me jaan?_ The tears formed on their own at the thought of it. He doesn’t want it to be his last. He loves his father. And his father loves him. His only hope is that love is enough.

*****

“Z,” Gigi wrapped her arms around the alpha and Zayn wrapped her back tight. “I’m so sorry it has to be this way.”

The raven head shook his head, the last of the water droplets falling on Gigi’s arms. “Can’t be helped.” He turned to the others and looked at the boys staring back at him with fear in their eyes. He realised they aren’t scared of what’s going to happen with Simon, they’re scared of how he’s going to react to everything that’s going to happen. “Have you had breakfast?” He gets closer to Niall who still looks a little pale, and Zayn has a feeling it has nothing to with his hangover.

Niall shook his head, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know yet, baby boy.” He whispered and placed a gentle kiss on the omega’s forehead. “What do we do now?” He asked Sarah who looked just as sad as the rest of them.

“I had to switch off my phone. Everyone wants an interview, a statement, a picture. I don’t think there’s anywhere you can go without being photographed. Simon wants to see you. All of you.”

“Why us?” Harry asked.

Sarah gave him a ‘duh’ look, “Why do you think? He probably has questions and some _words._ ”

Louis’s never thought of his kitchen counter as alluring but right now he really wants to bang Simon’s head against it. “But you said there’s no way we can leave without getting papped. Wouldn’t getting pictured confirm things?”

“It would. He’s going to insist on coming here.”

“Fuck no. He’s not coming to our pack house.” Liam said, folding his arms.

“I’m sorry, Li, but there’s nothing else I can do. He’s going to want to see you and I’d much rather it be on our terms than he coming uninvited.”

“Fine. But what if he…I don’t know, loses it? How do we manage that?”

“Um, lawyers. You’re going to need a really good lawyer.”

“I should keep one on a retainer with the number of times I need one.” Zayn sighs and pulls out his phone. He feels a flicker of relief when he sees no calls or texts from any family. Small mercies.

“No,” Niall interrupts, “We’ve met your lawyers. They were a joke, we’re going to need someone better.”

“Do you have Harvey Spectre’s number then? Cause I don’t.”

“Ha, ha. No, but there are other better lawyers. Let me make some calls.” Niall runs up to get his phone and make a call.

“Since when does he know lawyers?” Zayn looked at the others, and they came up empty too.

*****

“Reneé is going to be our lawyer.” Niall declares after reading a text on his phone. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and texts back in a hurry.

“Who’s Reneé and how do you know her?” Zayn asked.

“I just know her. She’s a really good lawyer. She’ll have to do all her lawyering through FaceTime though, she lives in Bristol and there’s no way she can skip work.”

“What do you mean you just know her?” Louis stared at the omega in amusement. “Where do you meet lawyers?”

“Babe, it literally doesn’t matter.”

Liam shook his head, he’ll ask the omega questions after they’re done. “Okay, that’s for later. How soon can we get rid of Simon?” He asked the beta who hadn’t looked up from her phone for the past twenty minutes.

“I’m not really sure what he wants, so I don’t know. But. I can call him at around four. Will your Reneé be available?” Sarah turned to Niall, but only bodily, she was still typing away on her phone.

“I’ll ask her but I’m sure she’ll be.”

“Then you speak to Reneé and I’ll call Simon.”

*****

Simon being the motherfucker he is, would not comply with any of the timings Sarah gave. She said three in the afternoon, he said he was busy. She said five, he said he has an appointment with his acupuncturist. Bottom line, Zayn was ready to tear his head off.

Finally, he agreed to be there at around eight-thirty, but the boys were sceptical. Nik called a couple of times to keep a check on them and help them if they need, and oh boy, did Liam need it. It was hard to say how but Zayn was the calmest of them all. Niall’s hoping it isn’t the calm before the storm.

At nine in the evening, Simon rang their doorbell. They invited him into their living room and something about him was off. Always has been. He smells bad, not exactly body odour but bad. Like stale smoke mixed with dead fish. Even his most expensive perfume cannot hide it.

“Boys.” He says with his dead voice. It unnerving how his tone _never_ wavers. Dead, like his soul.

“Simon.” Niall tries to copy his tone. It sounds funny but unfortunately, the circumstances don’t allow them to laugh. Gigi and he are sitting shoulder to shoulder and she gives a little shove.

“So. As usual, cooking up trouble for me.”

“Trouble for you?” Harry starts laughing. It’s almost deranged, “Do you know what the past few hours have been for us? Hell. It’s been fucking hell.”

“Then don’t go kissing people you shouldn’t be kissing anyway.”

“Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?” Gigi says and folds her arms. “I don’t think you hear what you say, Cowell.”

“Miss Hadid, I’d rather you not be a part of this conversation. This has nothing to do with you.” He straightens his shirt, “I don’t need an omega meddling in business, stick to your dress up.”

“Fuck you. Seriously, fuck you.” Sarah yells, surprising all of them. Including Simon.

“Um, Sarah might I remind you, I’m your employer.”

“Might I remind you, I have single-handedly managed the biggest boyband _and_ taken your orders. You think I’m threatened by you?”

“I think you should be if you care about your job. Isn’t your father having a heart bypass soon? Aren’t those costly, love? Especially if you get it done by the best in all of Europe.”

“Keep my father’s name out of your mouth.” She spat.

“Hm, interesting,” He crosses his leg and rubs his chin with his index finger and thumb, “You’ve assembled quite the army to defend you.”

Louis scoffed, “We have to when we’re up against a shark like you.” 

Simon only chuckled lifelessly, “Shark, is it? A shark gave you everything you have? Everything you are? This little _pack_ ,” His voice drips with disgust, “It’s because of me. None of you were _anything_ if not for me.”

“You took five helpless teenagers and made them work for your benefit. _Tirelessly._ We don’t worship the ground you walk on, Simon.” Louis uses the same disgusted tone.

“I want to know what you want.” Zayn said, the exhaustion of the day sitting heavy in his bones.

“It’s simple really. You tell the world it was a slip-up. There’s no pack and there’s nothing going on here. Call it drunken camaraderie.”

“What the fuck? No?” Zayn got up from his seat. He cannot take one step forward and then take a giant leap back to square one.

“You have to. If you want a job, that is.”

“What does that even mean? You think you’re the only recording label?”

“No. But I certainly do make the most. No one’s going to take you because if I catch wind, I’ll buy them out and fire you. Thus creating a little bit of a predicament for you.”

“There are hundreds of labels. You’ll buy them all?” Liam hears the fear in his voice. He sees the little light at the end of the tunnel disappear.

“An anonymous buyer of course. Nobody with a good sense of business would turn down what I have to offer.”

“What are you getting out of this? How does us not being together benefit you?”

“Some things aren’t meant to be. There’s an order, an order nature created.”

They all looked at each other, the laughter was bubbling up from desperation for the man in front of them to _shut up._

“Did he just say nature?” Niall clapped his hands and laughed, “I thought a little more highly of you than that, Simon. As a businessman, that’s your argument?”

“Tell me something. Was it Adam and Eve or was it Adam and Eve and Steve and Joshua and David? Because as far as I can tell it was just the former.”

“I’m impressed by your extensive knowledge of biblical names but it still doesn’t stand. Adam and Eve didn’t have a pretty mansion and a car worth millions. They had donkeys and horses. So if you’re willing to give up those and live like _Adam and Eve_ , then yeah, we’ll tell the public it was nothing but _camaraderie._ ” Niall hissed. Asking Reneé to defend them was stupid. He’s good enough.

Simon sat up and tried to look threatening but again, but had nothing to say to that. “Times have changed.”

Louis hits his forehead, “What the fuck with wrong with you, mate?”

“With me?” He laughed, “Pretty sure you’re talking about yourself and your little pack.”

“I think we’ve heard enough. We have a lawyer, so if she’ll be in contact with you for any termination that needs to take place. There isn’t anything you can threaten me with that’ll make me issue that statement.” Zayn decided this is a waste of time. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen in the future or what’s going to be the solution to Simon’s threat but he knows anything is better than this. Anything is better than lying and hiding his true self.

“You do realise money runs out, right? I know you think you have more than enough right now, but you’re barely at the end of your twenties. What are you going to do when you cannot get a label to sign you or provide for you?” He laughed, the evil was so evident, he’d put Satan to shame. “Make YouTube videos?”

“That isn’t your problem and trust me, I’d rather live in a cupboard than have to deal with you for another day.”

“I’m with him.” Niall says and Louis nods along with him.

Harry shrugs, feeling a lot more confident because of Zayn’s demeanour, “We were going to leave you anyway, so this really turns out to be a great deal for us.”

“I don’t think any of you are using your brains. I will buy out any label that takes you on. I have connections in places you haven’t even heard of.”

“And what about it? I personally like to think they’re your biggest asset. I may be their manager but don’t think for a second I haven’t had a look at your company’s accounts. They’re basically the only reason you have everything you do.” Sarah said.

“Darling, you don’t understand. I made them who they are. The tours, the albums, the clothes, _I_ did that. There’s no One Direction without me.”

“We’ll remember to give you a special shout out at the wedding. But I don’t think there’s anything left to discuss.”

“Have it your way then,” He stood up and glared at all of them when none of them gave him the courtesy to see him out, “Lawyers will be contacting you.” He said as his final word.

“Ni, you sure Reneé can handle this?” Liam asked.

“She can, she works in a multinational corporate company. If nothing I think we can make some money off of this.”

Zayn sighs and closes his eyes, he gently rubs his fingers on both eyelids trying to suss out the stress of the day.

“I’m sorry, Z.” Harry whispers into the alpha’s ears.

“Don’t make me spank you, Harry. I’ve heard enough of those come out of your mouth for a lifetime.”

Harry blushes at the alpha’s words with an audience.

“Mitch’s texting, says he wants to come over.” Louis says.

Zayn smirks, “So he does have numbers other than Harry’s.”

They all had a little laugh, a moment of lightness, and the light that went out came right back at the end of the tunnel.

“He can come over if he brings food. Lots of food. From lots of different places.” Niall already has his phone out ready to text various food orders to the helpless alpha who will do it for him without complaint.

*****

Mitch coming over with food and some good movie recommendations helps bring back the illusion of normalcy for the time being. Bless the alpha, he doesn’t pester anyone with questions, only asking if all of them feel fine. There’s no way they’re letting Mitch continue with Simon after they’re done. They’re going to take…. Where? They don’t know yet, but it doesn’t bother them at the moment.

“I’m going to head back to the hotel, get a change of clothes.” Gigi stretches herself and cracks her knuckles.

“Just stay here, you can borrow our clothes.” Niall offers and the rest of them look at him in wonder. Good things do come out of shitty situations.

“I would, but Bella’s getting worried and I need to spend some time with her. If things don’t get better, I’m going to find a way to extend my trip but… my schedule isn’t exactly as flex-”

“Hey,” Zayn stops her, “Don’t worry about it. We’ll keep you updated. Want me to drive you back?” He offers, completely forgetting that him leaving is basically forbidden.

“I’ll drop her, don’t worry.” Mitch stands up, “I’ll go too, give you lot some space.”

“Drop me too?” Sarah asks, wiping her fingers and her mouth with a tissue.

“No, you can walk. I cater to A-list celebrities only.” Mitch jokes.

“Shut up, asshole.”

They say their goodbyes and hug each other. Niall doesn’t sneer at Gigi when she hugs Zayn for longer than people do while saying bye.

*****

They get ready for bed and Zayn lingers in the closet for longer than usual. Liam can’t put his finger on it but something is amiss. He wants to give it to the universe, he wants to be able to believe it’s as easy as asking Simon to go fuck himself. But it never is.

“Li?” Niall mumbled, sleepiness laced in his voice, “Come to bed, please.”

Liam smiled at the omega and nodded, “One sec, darling.”

“Just come here will you?” He whined.

“Z, you okay in there?” The alpha chose to ignore Niall, wanting to go see what’s taking the raven head so long but also not wanting to invade his space if he was having a moment.

“Fine.” Zayn called back and a minute later he came out.

They all got in bed, Harry already fast asleep, Louis on his way there. Niall glaring at the two alphas because he’s not going to sleep until everyone’s in bed.

“No need to try to kill me with your sight, we’re here.” Zayn kissed the blond’s forehead and giggled when he whined for a proper kiss. After all the goodnights and the kisses, Zayn got behind Louis and closed his eyes. Did not sleep, though.

*****

Liam woke up. He doesn’t know why but it feels like there was something wrong. He knows there is. He just can’t figure it out for the life of him and it’s making him want to rip his own nails out. He sits up, with little care about the omega holding him. He looks around in the dark and it’s all there, just like he left it when he slept but it’s _wrong._

He doesn’t want to be the guy that’s over paranoid but he’d rather be that than have something actually be wrong and not know what the fuck to do. He got out of bed and went to the other side of the bed to wake Zayn up. He took a few deep breaths and stood over Zayn’s blanket. With shaking hands Liam reached out and pulled the blanket away from the alpha’s body.

There was no alpha’s body. Zayn wasn’t there. A stack of pillows was there instead of a raven head.

Having the blanket lifted annoyed Louis and he turned in his sleep, looking for Zayn’s warmth but he was met with only pillows that smelled like Zayn. “Hmmm, Z?” He mumbled.

“He’s not here.” Liam wants to move. In fact, he wants to run but at the same time, his legs feel like they’ve been cemented into the ground. This was not happening. Why isn’t Zayn here? Why can’t he fucking move? What the _fuck?_

“What?” Louis smacked his dry lips and made a noise at the back of his throat. “What’s going on?”

“He’s gone.”

“Huh?” This is a dream, right? Louis thinks he should just go back to sleep. Just a very confusing dream. He wakes right up when he hears someone fall on the floor. Did Niall kick someone out of bed again? It doesn’t happen that often but it’s not uncommon. He gets up and feels Harry move from behind him too.

The first thing he noticed while trying to get out of bed was there was no one next to him. Pillows. Zayn, he had fallen asleep next to Zayn. “Oh my God, Liam.” He rushed to the alpha curled up on the floor. “Liam?!” He turned the alpha over and saw his tear-streaked face.

“He’s gone.”

“Who’s gone?”

“Zayn. He’s not here.”

If Louis weren’t already on the floor, he thinks he’d fall too.

“What?”

Louis turned his head to see Harry staring at them, wide-eyed, all trace of him ever being asleep gone.

“Switch on the light, please.” Liam sobbed, his chest felt like it’s going to tear itself open.

Louis nodded dumbly and switched on the lights. The sudden bright assault of the brightness on his eyes made him jumpier.

“What the fuck is going on?” Niall pulled the blanket over his face to block out the light. At this point he’d give a kidney to get a good night’s sleep.

“Ni, wake up.” Louis said.

“What for?”

“Zayn’s gone.”

Niall sit up and out of the covers, “That’s not funny, Louis.” He looks around. There is no Zayn but that doesn’t mean he’s _gone_. “Have you checked the rest of the house?” He doesn’t want to search the rest of the house, he wants to wait in bed for Zayn to come back. He will, right? Zayn wouldn’t leave.

“No.”

Harry gets out of bed and pulls on his pants. “I’ll go look.” He gives Liam one last look, seeing him sit on the floor with his arms around his legs, Zayn better not have left.

He looks everywhere. Every nook and cranny, checks the garage last only to find Zayn’s car gone. He clutches at his t-shirt, no. This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening again. The last time they did this, he had searched a tour bus. He’s not going to go back to tell them Zayn’s gone again. He promised he wouldn’t.

When he opened the door to his bedroom, the others knew. They knew from the look on Harry’s face, there was no Zayn. There was no Zayn anymore in their house.

“Fuck.”

They all sat around the room in despair, someone with their hands in their hair, someone numb to any sort of feeling and someone trying to curb their tears.

Liam knew it. It was too good to be true. He’s never wrong about these things. Never.

Niall looked up to the ceiling, his throat felt like someone has fed him sandpaper. Water, he needs to drink a glass of water. Maybe a jug. He reached out for the jug and glass they keep in the room for Louis and instead of a glass, he found a letter. A letter folded and tucked under the glass.

“Guys?” He picked it up and unfolded it.

“What’s that?” Louis whispered.

“It’s from Zayn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi.... 
> 
> i'm sorry? i'm sure that doesn't help but i'll fix it.


	42. Strong Enough to Get it Wrong in Front of All These People?

Niall held it in his hands, not wanting to open it but at the same time can’t read it soon enough. He looked at the others, he’s certain they feel the same.

“Can you open it?” Louis said. It got more frustrating by the minute. Niall held the envelope like it had a death sentence in it. Which is what it probably feels like.

“You fucking open it then.” His voice breaking.

Louis took the envelope and opened it. He took a deep breath in. “Should I read it out?”

“Yes,” Liam said sounding agitated.

“Okay.” He cleared his throat and prayed for it to not start with an ‘I can’t do this anymore.'

“I hope one of you finds this before you find the pile of pillows.” Louis reads and a tear falls from the corner of his eye. Fuck, Zayn. He could have left the letter on the pillow. “Liam’s freaking out, isn’t he?” Louis looks up, “Does he find this fucking funny?” He yells, wiping the tears away. Fuck if he’s going to be crying over a man who thinks this is _funny._

“Lou, I love you. But I need you to read that in one breath, yeah?” Harry says, out of breath. His asthma appearing out of nowhere.

“Fine, fine, sorry.”

_I hope one of you finds this before you find the pile of pillows. Liam’s freaking out, isn’t he? I know, I’m sorry. I’ve never written a letter like this before. It’s crazy. Anyway. So I’m not there. I know what it looks like. It's like I left and I’m never coming back. Well, that’s not true. I’m most definitely coming back. Not because I love you guys or anything, no. Its cause Gigi would have my balls. She said so. So, yeah. No more panicking because I’ll be back. Yay! This is awkward._

_You’re probably wondering where the fuck did I run off to. Bradford. My dad knows. Yeah, I’m scared shitless but to be honest with you, it’s a weird feeling. Weirdly free? I don't know. Why don’t you call me? It’ll be much better for me to interpret what you’re saying that way._

_Love you,_

_Z._

“This is a joke, right?” Harry laughs, hysterically. He’s concerned about his mental health.

“Give me my phone.” Liam puts forward his arm at Niall.

The blond gave it to him and he was worried about Zayn. Liam looks, _thunderous._

Zayn’s on speed dial five. He hears it ring for two rings when he hears a soft, “Morning, babe.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” He knows if there were other people in the house they’d be able to hear him.

“Found the letter a little late, didn’t you?” 

“You fucking left it under the water. WHO THE FUCK LOOKS UNDER THE WATER WHEN THEY THINK THEIR FLIGHT-HAPPY BOYFRIEND HAS LEFT. AGAIN.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, not offended in the slightest, “I thought Lou would wake up for a drink but I should have known. Did I close the door too loudly?”

“No, you piece of shit. I just felt you gone. I don’t care if that doesn’t make sense to you.” 

“It does. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you but I guess I did quite the opposite. Night is the only time I won’t get photographed anywhere.”

“Where are you going?”

“Home. I think that was in the letter, or did I forget?”

“I don’t really know." Liam sagged on the floor. He’s so tired. “What are you going to do?”

“Going to go get disowned.”

“Shut up.”

“What? It’s true.”

Liam blew air out of his nose, “You shouldn’t have just left, Zayn. We were shit scared. I think you made Hazza have an asthma attack.”

“Can I talk to him?”

Liam extended the phone to Harry and the alpha reached out for. He took it and pressed it to his ear not saying anything.

Zayn could hear Harry’s breathing. “Hazza?”

“I fucking hate you.”

Zayn chuckled, “As if. I’m sorry.”

“You’re so fucking stupid. You could have told us.”

“You would have worried.”

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE WERE DOING FOR THE PAST TWENTY MINUTES? We were fucking worrying.”

“Yeah, my plan didn’t go the way I anticipated but if you see, it’s actually Liam’s fault. I left it under the water for Lou to find.”

Harry shook his head and put a hand on his forehead, “Never do that again. Zayn, I cannot do this, alright?”

“I know, I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“How far have you driven?” Harry puts him on speaker when he realises the rest of them are staring at him.

“Almost an hour. I’ll have to stop soon for petrol. I’m dreading it but,”

Harry nods like the alpha could see him.

“How long are you going to be gone?” Niall asked softly.

“Not sure. The worse it is, the sooner I’ll get thrown out.”

Louis whined and punched a pillow, “How did you even find out your dad knows? Did he say something?”

“My mom texted and um, Don called. She was worried.”

“Fuck.” Louis breathed. “Are you going to be staying at home?”

“If I don’t get kicked out.”

“Z, maybe you should talk to him over the phone first, babe.” Liam suggested. He knows Yaser, but he doesn’t know him when he’s angry. And with the way he’s spoken about, Liam doesn’t want Zayn near that.

“I don’t know. It’s better I get it over with.”

“Do you want us to come?”

“No. Please don’t do that. I don’t know what I’ll do if he says anything or does anything to you. Just please. It’s why I left without telling you.”

They all exchange glances and decide to talk later.

“You haven’t even eaten anything.” Harry remembers Zayn playing around with his food, barely putting a bite or two in his mouth. Now he knows why.

“Don’t worry about it, mum will feed me like I’ve never eaten before.”

They can all hear the smile in his voice.

Niall cannot believe how brave Zayn’s being. This isn’t the same man that left them on the tour bus that night.

“I’m going to miss you guys.” Zayn says after a beat.

Niall puts his head on Louis’s shoulder and sniffles, “Can you come back soon?”

“I’ll try my best, baby boy.”

“Okay.” The omega whispers.

Harry intertwines his fingers with Niall’s and squeezes them together. “Text us as much as possible, okay?”

“Yeah, I will. If I’m not replying, text one of my sisters. But don’t worry, I’ll make it a point to text you.”

“Okay. We love you.” Louis says for them.

“I love you too. I’ll call or something when I reach, yeah?”

They say their goodbyes and Harry tries convincing Zayn to take a U-turn and drive back home. Zayn laughs at that and says he wishes he could.

“We’re going to Bradford, aren’t we?” Harry asks once Zayn hangs up.

Louis snorts, “Duh.”

*****

Leaving for Bradford wasn’t as easy as packing the bags and taking off. Unlike Zayn, they don’t have a place to stay. Hotels were out of the question. They’re going to need a house in a secluded area to avoid people. They’d have to speak to Sarah, see if she’s okay with them leaving.

And of course, since Simon is, well he’s Simon, his lawyers took all of twelve hours to contact them with minor lawsuits, demanding crazy amounts of money for contract violation. They are yet to schedule a meeting with Reneé to sort that out but they were officially served.

Come morning, Liam was busy talking to Sarah and making arrangements while Niall sorted things out with Reneé. She says he doesn’t have a very strong case but they will be losing a small amount of money. The amount wasn’t exactly small but oh well. Good riddance to bad bullshit.

“So that’s it? We pay our way out.” Louis intervenes. He doesn’t care about the money. He doesn’t want to see it in Simon’s account is all.

“There are other ways but chances are we’ll be fighting for months. We can counter sue but we don’t know what they have on you.”

Niall and Louis sigh and the brunette blows air from his mouth. “How much damage do you think we can do, you know, if we have good material?”

“Define good material.” The omega on the video call folds her arms.

“I don’t know, like defamation?”

Niall looks at his omega and tilts his head, “What do you know about defamation?”

Louis shrugs a shoulder, “You’re not the only one with access to Netflix, babe.”

“Can you give me any hard proof of it?”

“Do witnesses count? We had Gigi and Sarah in the room.” Niall said.

“Listen, why don’t you give me a day? I’ll get back to you with options, but if not we’ll have to agree to a settlement.”

The two omegas nod and they thank her.

“You never told me how you know her.”

Niall rakes a hand through his hair and makes a vague gesture with his hand, “We were neighbours. Kind of friends.”

“Kind of friends? You call up kind of friends to deal with your law cases?” Louis doesn’t like the rigidness in Niall’s posture.

“No, I called her because I know she’s one hell of a lawyer and I trust her. Way more than I trust those morons who Zayn was going to call.”

“Right.” Louis nods not believing a word coming out of the blond’s mouth. He would have pressed for more information had Harry not walked into their room looking forlorn, “What’s wrong?” Louis thinks the worst. He thinks about how Zayn must have called and told them that he chooses his father above them. How he’s disgusted by his own behaviour and oh God forbid, that Simon was right. The thought repulses him, wanting to make him gag.

“He hasn’t texted me back since he told me he reached.”

“He said he’d take some time replying, love.” Niall got up and went wrap his arms around the stressed alpha.

“I… he’s going to be fine, right?”

“Yep. He will.” Louis promised. He shouldn’t when he doesn’t know how things will turn out to be.

“Do you want to call, Nik?” Niall smoothed Harry’s crazy hair. He’s let it go wild, it was greasy and knotted and standing up in places they didn’t know gravity would allow.

“Maybe.” He closed his eyes and took comfort from his omega.

“Liam’s still on the phone?”

Harry nods, eyes still closed. “Sarah’s going to swing by soon. She thinks she’s going to be fired too.”

Niall whines and he wants to scream, “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“You still think we should pay out?” Louis grinds his teeth. “I hate him, I hate him, I FUCKING HATE HIM.” He screams because who’s going to stop him?

“None of this would be happening if I would have just followed Zayn into the car or never fucking left the club.”

“Haz, stop it. Zayn told you, Trish told you, we’re telling you. It wasn’t your fault.”

“You cannot say fuck you to facts, Louis.” He got Niall off of him and walked away before his boyfriends could further argue.

“Yeah, no it’s fine. An apartment will do too, a quieter place is all we want really.” Liam was talking on the phone and scratching his head, “I…uh, yeah? Wait what does kind of dangerous mean?” A long pause, “Right, okay, how about a place where there haven’t been robberies and aggravated assault?”

Harry dropped on the bed next to him and laid down. He waited for Liam to get off the phone when the alpha laid down next to him, shoving his face into his chest.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, thanks, bye.” Liam throws his phone on the opposite side of the bed and curls up firmer into Harry. “Why is Bradford so crowded?”

“We’ll find something, Li.” Harry pulled on Liam’s hair gently and pushed it back. The two did that for a while and Liam sighed a couple of times. Both of them staring at walls in their peripheral.

“Never gets easy, does it?”

“Nope.” Harry doesn’t know if the alpha was talking about life itself or Zayn being away. The statement stands true for both.

*****

Zayn hasn’t seen the front of his house in too long. He should have visited more. When he was still welcomed. He has been sitting in his house’s lane for about twenty minutes. He texted the boys that he’s reached but he never told them he’s actually gone into the house.

He had told Doniya he was coming home but he isn’t sure if she’s told anyone else. He did tell her not to disclose anything until he tells her to do so. He decides to call her. She picks up almost instantly.

“Z? You here?”

“You’re alone right?”

“Yeah, of course. Are you here?”

“Two houses down, I parked here.”

“I’m coming.” She hangs up and Zayn sits in the car waiting to either hear good news or bad. He knows the good news is just a best-case scenario of the worst. He saw his sister jog to his car. He unlocked the doors and lets her in.

“I missed you.” She leaned in for a quick hug and Zayn kissed her cheek.

“I missed you too. So what’s it looking like in there?”

Doniya scrunches her face and rubbed her neck, “Let’s just say we’ve seen better days.”

“That bad?”

“It’s more the amount of calls he’s getting from the family. He’s not dealing with it too well. He’s telling everyone it’s not you.”

Zayn bangs his hand against his window and it makes his sister jump. He tries to collect himself, but his father pacing around the house telling everyone his son isn’t someone he _is_. It doesn’t sit right with him. If his stomach wasn’t empty, there would be some serious cleaning up to do. “I can’t go in there.” He tells his sister, shaking his head, “Not tonight, anyway.”

“You can stay at my apartment tonight, but Z, you have to come home tomorrow. This will get worse if you let it fester.”

“I’ll see, I just don’t want to be here right now.”

Doniya chews on the inside of her cheek, “Fine. I’ll go in there and tell them I’m going back to my place and I’ll go with you. That is if you’re okay with it?”

“Of course, Don, it’s your place.”

“If you want to be alone, I’d understand. I’ll just stay here.”

“No. Come with me, I’d prefer it, really.”

Doniya nodded and opened the car door letting the cold, harsh air in. “I’ll tell them I’m going back home.”

“What are you going to say if they ask why?”

“The house has been tense and we’ve basically asked Baba to go fuck himself on your behalf. No one's going to ask any questions.”

He’s never heard his sister talk like that about anyone like that, let alone their father. “Don?! What the hell?”

Doniya shut the door again with force, “Are you joking, Z? You think we’re going to stand by and watch without doing anything about it? You’ve got it wrong then. We told him we don’t care. He had the bloody audacity to tell me I didn’t recognize my own brother from the picture.”

“Don, don’t rock your own boat because of me. You’ll probably regret it in the long run.”

“Not as much as I’d regret not standing up for my brother.”

Zayn pulled her in for another hug. “Thank you.” A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye without him meaning for it to.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” She pulled away and wiped the tear off his face with her manicured thumb, “Should I tell mum you’re here?”

Zayn shook his head, “She’ll just want to call me then and she’s not going to be able to because I’m sure he’s all up in her business.”

His sister scoffed, “You have no idea. Okay, I’ll be back in five.”

Zayn watches his sister walk away. He thought of calling one of the boys but he doesn’t want to call and explain. What words does one use when they have to tell the people that they love, that their relationship was being denied left right and center? As if he hasn’t put them through enough.

He scrolls through his chats and opens Gigi’s. He sends her a quick text asking her if she’s awake and up to talk. He can’t think of one other person that’s going to be able to help. She leaves him on read and two seconds later his phone was ringing.

“Hey.” Her sweet voice comes through. “Are you okay?”

Zayn laughs humourlessly and sniffles, “No.”

“Oh, Z.” She coos, “I’m really sorry. Did you reach yet?”

“I did. But I’m not going home. I’m going to Don’s for the time being and we’ll see about tomorrow.”

“Have you spoken to the boys yet?”

Zayn picks at his lips, “No. I don’t know what to tell them, G. Like, I just-”

“I get it, babe. But don’t forget to communicate. They’re going to get really scared.”

Zayn chuckles again, it was a little wet this time. “Knowing them, they’ll probably be here in two to three days.”

Gigi laughs too, “Tell you what, I’ll be your little secret agent and I’ll find out for you.”

“Something tells me you’ll end up being a double agent and help them get here.”

“I mean can you blame me? Have you seen Lou, who wouldn’t do exactly what he says?”

“Oi, that’s my omega. You’re already on your way to stealing my manager.”

Gigi giggles and Zayn imagines her blushing, “Shut up.”

He rests his head against the window and whispers, “I love you, G. Thank you.” He feels lighter. Just for this moment, his problems don't seem so big.

“I love you too, you idiot. There’s no need to thank me.”

Zayn sees his sister closing in with a plastic bag in hand. “I have to go, love. I’ll text you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, love you.”

“You too.”

He hangs up just as Doniya gets into the car, “Mum, packed me food. Like tons because no one’s eating in there.”

“Oh shit, is that what I think it is?” The car fills with the smell of his mother's cooked meal. He can feel the water secrete in his mouth.

“Yep. You’re welcome.”

Zayn took the container of butter chicken and inhaled it. “Fuck.”

“You act like Harry doesn’t make this stuff and feed you.”

“How do you know about that?” He smiles faintly at the thought of his curly-headed alpha.

“Mom tells me. She’s always like ‘Oh, Harry’s cooking for Zayn, oh, Liam wants baby pictures of Zayn to hang around the house.’ She never stops when given the chance.”

He places the counter in the backseat, still smiling, “I love her,”

“And she loves you.”

He nods and clears his throat, “Let’s go?”

“Yeah.” She takes her brothers hand and doesn’t let go all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself, next week may not be this pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or suggestions or just want to critique this work please go right ahead.


End file.
